


Emerald Rain

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Complete, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Kissing, Love, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 311,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: Ever wonder how the events in Fire Emblems Three Houses would have unfolded if Byleth had never been offered a position as a professor? Wonder no more, sit back relax and see how Byleth's story unfolds as she faces the growing moral dilemmas that she encounters in Garreg Mach as a student. Byleth had never been one to question those above her but once she finds herself as a student at Garreg Mach Monastery she find herself conflicted in trying to balance the ideals of those close to her before all out war breaks out over all of Fodlan.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Claude von Riegan, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 112
Kudos: 252





	1. The Beginning:

"It's almost time to begin" yawned a girl no older than 12 as she stirred around on her throne.

"Hey time to wake up" Byleth awoke to find her father Jeralt hovering over her prodding her shoulder with his fingers in a feeble attempt to wake her up, and to Jeralt's surprise it worked. Byleth rose without any further nagging, "were you having that dream again?" he inquired. 

Byleth sighed " yes, I was dreaming of a young girl..." This led to one of Jeralts famous lectures of how Byleth must rid her mind of "idle thought" that as mercenaries they must be prepared for the worst to come. Just as Jeralt concluded his lecture, and was about to prepare to head towards the Kingdom a fellow mercenary barged in.

"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed" and with that the mercenary ran back outside leaving Jeralt behind dumbfounded by what just happened. Both Byleth and Jeralt rushed outside unsure of what to expect. The suspense didn't last long much to their surprise they were met by three people. 

Two males and one female, Byleth scoped them out as the tall blond with striking blue eyes pleaded with her father for assistance in stopping bandits that had chased them away from their group. The slightly shorter male with brown hair, tan skin and vibrant green eyes chimed in how they were after their lives and their gold. And the female with the snow white hair and pale skin just stood there watching closely as her Violet eyes inspected Byleth and Jeralt. 

Byleth felt uneasy as the woman inspected her, this however didn't last long as they rushed out to face the crew of bandits that those three managed to attract to Remire Village.

The four of them made it out to what was a village but was currently being used as a battlefield. Byleth led the other three to a forested area just as Jeralt had advised them to do. From there the battle began. 

Byleth and the blond man took the lead in battling against the bandits, the white haired woman dealt with any of the bandits that managed to slip past their blades, and the brunet picked them off from afar with his bow. The battle quickly ended after Byleth struck down the leader of the bandits after he made a remark about her holding a blank stare. 

This victory was short lived when the bandit leader rose and lunged an attack at the white haired woman. "Crap" Byleth thought as she attempted to shove the other woman out of harm's way only to endanger herself with the impending doom that awaited Byleth once that blade struck her back. She braced herself fully accepting the consequence of her action, and to Byleth's surprise it never came, she looked around and to her shock she was back in her dream with the young girl.

"You Fool" The girl shouted the girl continued on for a while verbally berating Byleth for her ignorance in risking her life to save one girl "well I guess if you don't know the value of your own life you're not going to protect it very well huh" she sighs "well I guess it's up to me to guide you for now on, you can call me Sothis, but i'm also known as the beginning" Sothis proclaims.

Sothis tells Byleth of the fate she will meet once the Girl allows for time to flow onward. "Can't you reverse the hands of time?" Byleth asked her hoping that she wouldn't have to meet death so soon.

"Ah" Sothis shouted as she realized she did in fact have the ability to turn back the hands of time "Now you who bares the flames within go and steal yourself for what is to come ''. And with that Byleth was back a few seconds before tragedy struck and rather than receiving the blow instead of the white haired woman she managed to parry the bandits axe with her sword.

Soldiers dressed in white cladded armor arrived to their aid, they announced themselves as the Knights of Seiros and with that turn of events the leader of the bandits called for his crew to retreat into the nearby forest.

Just as Jeralt approached Byleth ready to interrogate her on what he just saw, one of the Knight stepped forward and proclaimed "Captain Jeralt is that you?" 

"Great" Jeralt sighed the man with blue eyes and brown hair approached, he introduced himself as Alois, after making small talk and reminiscing on the good ole days with Jeralt, Alois turned to Byleth and asked who she was and if she was Jeralts kid.

"I'm a bandit" Byleth responded, This was enough to verify to Alois that Byleth was in fact Jeralts kin due to their humor being "cut from the same cloth" as he put it. Alois continued on talking for some time and as Jeralt attempted to leave Alois demanded that Jeralt and Byleth accompany him to Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth watched Jeralt tense at the idea of going to the monastery, however he reluctantly agreed saying that not even he would dare run from the knights of Seiros.

Byleth turned around to prepare herself for this sudden shift in plans and came face to face with the three brim eyed young adults that she had just fought alongside. They leaped at this opportunity to get to know this mysterious stranger who saved their asses.

Byleth was initially taken aback by this surge of attention that the three of them bestowed upon her asking her about her skill, her Father Jeralt who was apparently a former Captain of the Knights of Seiros, and lastly where her allegiance laid. Not wanting to disappoint, Byleth thought for a moment before responding how she valued chivalry, she looked up to see the blond beaming with happiness from her response, going on about how important it is to be chivalrous and virtuous. And with that she parted with the three so that she can gather her things for the trip to the monastery. That's when Byleth heard the voice, she was taken by surprise to find out the girl Sothis was now speaking to her when she was awake. Sothis proceeded to ramble on about how each of those three is the most unique.

The trip to Garreg Mach was a long one, but it wasn't so bad as the three young adults from the night prior fought one another for the attention of Byleth, who was still confused as to why these three wanted to converse with her so badly. 

As they got closer to Garreg mach the blond questions Byleth and asks her if she had been there before and if not he would gladly give her a tour. This lead to the brunet saying "it really is Fodlan in a nutshell" then murmuring "The good and the bad". This peaked Byleth's attention but before she could respond the white haired woman snapped "like it or not we'll be there soon". And with that they continued on in silence until the monastery came into view and the woman said "There it is Garreg Mach Monastery".

Jeralt and Byleth parted ways with those three and the knights once they arrived at the monastery. Byleth looked around it was magnificent there was so much going on as she peered into classrooms watching bright eyed students sparing with one another and practicing their magic. Byleth looked up and above it all she looked up and saw a green haired woman looking towards Byleth and Jeralt, This caused Jeralt to tense momentarily when he saw her before proceeding on. Byleth followed her father as he led her up the many twists and turns that the monastery has until she had come face to face with the green haired woman who she had seen from above.

The woman greeted Jeralt and Byleth and questioned Jeralt on where he had been. "Ah my apology Lady Rhea" Jeralt said and then proceeded to give the most half assed reason for dipping out that Byleth had heard. 

Lady Rhea's attention was now turned towards Byleth and she asked her what her name was "My name is Byleth '' Byleth said with a bow to show manners towards the archbishop. Lady Rhea marveled at her name saying how she adored it. 

After the formalities Lady Rhea said to Byleth ''There is something I must ask you, After how you handled yourself on the battlefield I would like for you to become our monastery's newest professor!" This was met with objections not only from her Father but from the green haired man who had just walked in, he introduced himself as Seteth. He went on and on about how she was too young and inexperienced to teach, and quite frankly Byleth agreed with him she didn't want to teach these students that were the same age as her, possibly even older how weird would that be she thought. Finally after Seteth's objections died down Rhea turned to Byleth waiting for her answer. 

Byleth felt guilty but she said "I apologize lady Rhea but I must decline your offer, I don't think I feel comfortable teaching students my age". 

With that response Seteth's scowl that covered his face let up and before Byleth could turn away Rhea came back with a new offer. "well then if that's the issue than why don't you just join us here at the academy as a student and prime you so that you might one day become a professor". This new proposition raised no objections and so Byleth agreed, "Excellent!" Rhea beamed "now the only issue is you must choose a house to join, but for now I'll leave it at that. I'm sure that you and Jeralt are both exhausted" she said to Byleth. Before parting ways she turned back to Byleth and said "I shall see you again tomorrow to discuss your class, for now get some rest" and with that she was gone. Byleth and Jeralt stood there for a good minute before a young Almaryan boy approached them, he introduced himself as Cyril and proceeded to lead Byleth and Jeralt to their rooms.

Byleth laid in bed still processing the events that had just taken place she could not believe it, it felt so unreal and yet it happened, As the excitement began to wear off it was replaced with sleepiness that overtook her body and after a few minutes Byleth drifted off to sleep.


	2. Three Houses:

Byleth awoke to a loud bang on her room her door, she gradually rose to open the door and to her surprise it was Seteth who had disturbed her peace so early in the morning. Before Byleth could say anything Seteth stated that the Archbishop requested her presence, Seteth scoped out Byleth with disdain in his eyes and sighed "That simply won't do, Here" he pushed a uniform into Byleths arms and said "If you are going to remain here as a student then you must look the part" having finished what he came to do Seteth bid Byleth goodbye and parted to accompany the archbishop who was waiting for Byleth.

Byleth closed the door after the green haired man left, and quickly hurried to change into the black uniform that was embroidered with silver on the sleeves, shoulders, and front. Before Byleth was about to leave she turned around and looked to the mirror that hung on the left side by the door. Byleth observed how much her appearance had changed since that last time she looked at herself, her blue messy hair nearly covered over her eyes. She sighed and put on a pink headband in a feeble attempt to push her hair back, it did nothing in terms of helping part her hair but Byleth kept it on because she found it to her liking. Once she finished with adding on her headband to her outfit Byleth turned and exited to find the archbishop

The task of navigating through the Monastery to Rhea was easier said than done, Byleth was ready to give up on finding Rhea when she recognized a figure from afar It was the brunet from the other day. 

Byleth approached him to ask for directions "Ah I was hoping to see you again" he said with a wink "Now I have a chance to introduce myself, I'm Claude Von Riegan, Perhaps we should become acquainted" he said with a smile. Byleth followed Claude's lead and introduced herself. "I heard that you're joining us here at the academy, have you picked out a class yet?" he inquired. Byleth shook her head "Perfect" he purred, "In that case might I say that you should join the Golden Deer. We're far less difficult than the other two classes" he said and then continued on Giving Byleth many, MANY reasons why she should join them. Byleth had to cut off his proposition telling Claude that she had to find the archbishop. Claude gave her vague directions to where Rhea might be and sent Byleth on her way.

Byleth took off more confused as to where Rhea was than before she had a hunch Claude wasn't so sure about what he had told her was sound. "Are you alright there miss?" Byleth turned around and came face to face with the blond tall man."Ah it's you! I had a feeling we'd see one another again" he said, "Correct me if i'm wrong but you're name is Byleth correct?" Byleth nodded " Good I heard Jeralt correctly then, oh I forgot we haven't been properly introduced yet I am Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd'' Dimitri responded as he bowed "It's a pleasure making your acquaintance, but I must ask is it true that you joining the academy? perhaps you'd enjoy being in the Blue Lions class?" Before Byleth could respond another student with black hair tied up and squinted brown eyes approached. 

"Boar your presence is needed Sylvains got himself in another mess" and then he walked off. 

Dimitri paused for a second and turned to Byleth "I apologize but the matter must be urgent" he sighed "please forgive Felix's behavior he can be a bit difficult at times but deep down he's a good guy, well I'll be off now goodbye". Byleth watched as Dimitri took off after Felix before continuing on with her attempt to find Rhea.

After asking a few people that she passed Byleth found out where the archbishop was waiting as she made her way closer to Rhea Byleth saw the woman with white hair. Byleth approached the woman which shocked her a bit. "Oh I didn't think that we would see one another again" she said while inspecting Byleth "Oh? are you enrolling here as a student?" she said with shock "Honestly I'm a little surprised, nonetheless why don't you join the Black Eagle house?" she said "we are far superior to the other two houses" she gloated "I'm Edelgard Von Hresvelg by the way" introduced Edelgard. Edelgard continued on for a while telling Byleth of her class and how Byleth would be a great addition to their class, After a while Byleth stressed the urgency of her meeting with Rhea and said far-well to Edelgard.

Byleth walked the hallway just before where the Archbishop was when she heard a voice say "So have you decided what house to join?" Byleth jumped back shocked at hearing Sothis's voice. Crap she thought that maybe hearing her the night before was a simple fluke. " Rude" Sothis said "Honestly you must stop freaking out every time you hear me" Sothis lectured "It just won't do, so answer the question which house?" It's a surprise Byleth thought "Sure" Sothis said "I have a guess on who you are going to choose" she giggled "How predictable" Sothis sang. Whatever Byleth thought as she entered the room that the room and saw Lady Rhea standing in the center of the room smiling Towards her "Ah my child you've finally made it".

"You're late" Seteth scowled at her. 

"Sorry I got a bit lost" Byleth said, Rhea chuckled at her comment. 

"It's quite alright child, just be sure to familiarize yourself with the area" Rhea said "Anyways back to business, you've met the three house leaders correct? Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard each house is quite different from the other I hope you've thought it through before you decide" 

Byleth nodded and stood silent for a moment "Yes I've decided which house I'd like to join" said Byleth "Oh, quite decisive I see" said Rhea gleaming towards her " Yes, I would like to join in the Blue Lion house" Byleth stated.

After deciding which house to choose Byleth then had to meet with some of the professors on the campus. Byleth was introduced to Professor Hanneman and Manuela, they were professors for the other two classes. They were sure to tell her everything she needed to know, and to Byleths surprise they informed her that the three students she saved were all from royal lineage and would someday rule over their territories. For Edelgard she could see her being from royalty but the other two? Dimitri was just too nice although now that she thought about it he did seem very polite, and as for Claude she would have never guessed he just seemed sketchy about everyone. Byleth brushed them out of her mind now was not the time to think about it " Professor Manuela so who is the professor for the Blue Lion house?" Byleth inquired. "Ah well so far it is undecided although I did hear talk of it being something that will be switched in between the knights of Seiros but I don't know how accurate that is" Manuela said. After what felt like hours Byleth was finally done for the day as she made her way to her room she heard someone call out to her.

"Byleth!" she turned and saw Dimitri red faced running right her way. 

"Dimitri? Are you ok?" Byleth Inquired. 

"Yes" he responded " is it true you joined the Blue Lions house?" Byleth nodded "That's great! In that case come with me there are some people you should meet" he said. Dimitri led Byleth to the area that classes were held she saw each house had their own room with a banner from their region hanging outside of the door. The blue Lion house was dead in the center of the other two with the Black Eagles to the right and the Golden Deer to the left."Here we are" Dimitri said "The Blue Lions classroom", They entered the classroom and right away Byleth was met with the curious stares of her classmates.

"Your Highness you never told me the new student was gorgeous I would have accompanied you in escorting her here!" said the red headed man. 

"Sylvain enough" Dimitri responded. Byleth recognized the name from before she looked at him inspecting him, taking note of how he towered over most of his classmates except one. 

"Like what you see, well how about we get more acquainted over dinner" Sylvain said to Byleth winking one of his brown eyes. 

"Enough Sylvain" groaned a woman with a long blonde braid and light green eyes "I'm Ingrid by the way" she said. 

"His Highness has already told us a bit about you Byleth" Felix cut in "He said you're quite impressive with a blade, and Dimitri doesn't just say things like that lets test out your skill, I look forward to defeating you". 

Next a man with white hair approached her and took a deep bow and said "I am indebted to you, you have my thanks in protecting his highness" Byleth told him that it wasn't necessary. 

"Dedue maybe you can thank her with your famous cooking?" A freckled faced man with bright green eyes and grey hair said. He turned to Byleth and said "I'm Ashe, and this right here is Dedue he's prince Dimitri's vassal". 

Next a red headed girl came bouncing up to Byleth she had bright blue eyes "You're Byleth'' She said "Oh wow!, i'm Annette! and this right here" she gestured to the girl next to her with light brown hair and violet eyes "Is my best friend Mercedes!" Byleth greeted them, they seemed to be very nice. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Mercedes said to Byleth. The chatting continued on for quite some time and eventually made its way to the training grounds where they tested their strengths against one another.

Gradually the class began to dissipate from the training grounds as the night grew on. As Byleth began to leave the training grounds she heard Dimitri call out to her "Wait" he came over to where she was walking "Sorry I just have to ask, why did you choose the Blue Lion House rather than the other two? I honestly thought you wouldn't have joined after you heard Claude's and Edelgard's pitches for joining them." 

Byleth thought for a second and then responded "Sure they were more eloquent in their words on why I should join them but the both of them have their own agendas and I for one do not want to be apart of it, also you seemed pretty genuine so I thought why not the Blue Lions."

Byleth's response led to blush to creep over the prince's face "I see" Dimitri said " Well I suppose that I should head in for the night I will be off now, you should do the same. Have a good night Byleth" Dimitri said before heading off to his room. 

Byleth followed his example and headed in for the night. "Smart" Sothis said "You need to get enough rest tomorrow is a big day!" Byleth agreed and went straight to sleep once she reached her room.


	3. The Blue Lions:

Byleth:

Byleth suddenly woke up and she felt a chill creep over her body. Ah I guess I'm still not adjusted to this place yet Byleth thought as she rose up from her bed and got dressed for the day and exited her room. Byleth noticed that it was still dark out, great she thought i'm going to be exhausted in the morning. 

Byleth wandered around the monastery aimlessly in an attempt to familiarize herself with the place until she found herself in the same area where Byleth met with Rhea, this time she headed down the hall opposite to where the archbishop holds her meetings. She passed by her Father Jeralts room, Byleth considered waking him up but decided against it and continued her journey. Byleth eventually found herself in a massive library filled to the brim with different types of books.

"Can I help you" shouted a voice Byleth turned to face its owner and came face to face with an old man who was hunched over and cloaked. 

Byleth realized how bad it might seem to him some random person just showing up in your library but before she could get a word in a voice came from a corner where she saw a green haired man half asleep "Oh stop it Thomas'' he said "this is exactly why no one is visiting here anymore" He then directed his attention towards Byleth "You're that new student right? The imperial Princess told us about you, I'm Linhardt by the way" he said,"now if you don't mind can you go? Thomas won't shut up until you do and I'm trying to nap". Byleth nodded and left the library, she made a mental note to avoid it for now on at all costs.

The sun was finally starting to rise and with it so were many of the students at Garreg Mach. Byleth went outside to the area nearby the classes, there was a nice chill to the air Byleth enjoyed it wondering how much longer that chill would remain for especially since the Great Tree Moon was drawing closer to an end. Byleth's attention was brought back when she felt a hole being stared into her, she turned to see that the person staring was a tan red-headed girl, she was glaring daggers at Byleth, after what felt like an eternity the girl finally approached Byleth and started on how she was her Father's prodigy and how Byleth didn't appreciate Jeralt like she did. That remark greatly irritated Byleth so she made it known to the girl that if she was Jeralt's prodigy like she had claimed he would have at least mentioned her name once. And oh boy did that shut her up, she quietly muttered her name which was Leonie and vowed to prove herself more skilled than Byleth before retreating in defeat to the Golden Deer House.

After that ordeal with Leonie, Byleth decided that it was best to get to class early, to her surprise someone else had already beaten her to arriving first. Annette sat on the left side of the room in the third row, she was hunched over a magic book Byleth greeted her but to no avail whatever Annette was reading was far more captivating. Byleth shrugged and took a seat on the right side of the class in the front row. slowly but gradually the class room began to fill in. Dimitri took the seat to the left of Byleth's and Felix took the one on the right side, they proceeded to tell her it was for her own protection as a disappointed Sylvain entered the class. 

"Aww I guess all the good seats are taken" he said as he took the final seat on the first row at Felix's side. The class was waiting in suspense for the arrival of their new teacher, who's identity had yet to be confirmed. Eventually a tall masked man with long light brown hair tied in the back entered the room, He introduced himself as Professor Jeritza. Jeritza emphasized to the class that in fact professor Manuela's gossip had been correct that the knights would pass around the duty of being a professor. The class day was spent with Jeritza going over what skills they would emphasize their training on. Byleth thought about it for a bit, She had never really thought much about any other weapons aside from a sword, not that she didn't know how to use them. Byleth had just concluded that a blade fit her much better than any other could be. However she couldn't help but feel a bit drawn towards learning magic, she had often seen mages wield it and it had always intrigued her but it had never dawned on her that she could learn it. When Jeritza called on Byleth to choose her skills, she decided to stay with a sword but also practice dark magic. 

"All you need is a blade, all other methods are useless" Felix scoffed.

"Felix" Dimitri said in a warning tone. Byleth just shrugged her mind was already set.

As the class day drew to an end Jeritza informed the class that a mock battle would soon be upon them on the last day of the Great Tree Moon, Jeritza proceeded to tell them since he wasn't their official professor that he wasn't going to participate so instead they would all be students fighting. After a bit of a debate it was decided that Annette, Ashe, Byleth, Dimitri,and Felix would be the five students to represent the Blue Lion house.

The class was quickly concluded after that, "Hey Byleth '' said Annette cheerfully "I heard that you are wanting to learn magic? If so I am going to practice my magic with a few other students, would you like to join us?" Annette asked. 

This caught Byleth a bit off guard, that another student wanted for her to join them. "Of course" Byleth said "I would love to". 

"Great" Annette enthused then linked arms with Byleth and led her to an area with three other students. Byleth recognized Linhardt and Mercedes but the third student she hadn't met yet. She had white puffy hair and big pink eyes, she also looked a bit younger than the other students. " Oh let me introduce you" Annette said to Byleth " Hey you guys! This is Byleth she is going to train with us in magic" She turned to Byleth once again "This is Linhardt and Lysithea, they are from the other classes''.

"We've met already, Nice to see you again though" Linhardt said. 

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance'' Lysithea said to Byleth. After the formalities they jumped right into their training.

"Hmm I can't say I've seen someone struggle so much with producing a fireball" Linhardt laughed. 

"Oh stop it Linhardt It's not easy for everyone like it is for you" Annette rebutted, she turned to Byleth and said "Magic takes lots of time and practice to get the hang of, there is no need to get discouraged". 

Byleth thanked her for her words, and Lysithea chipped in "It's possible it might help to start with light magic before you make your way into dark magic that way you can have a foundation to start with". 

Mercedes came to Byleth "This is where I can help" she said with a friendly smile, "You'll get the hang of this in no time". A few hours passed before the five of them split ways, Byleth felt accomplished after Lysithea's advice had worked. It wasn't much but she had finally learned how to use heal. This should come in handy during the mock battle she thought as she made her way to the dinning hall.

After a few minutes Byleth received her food and a schedule for her own turn doing the cooking in the dining hall. Byleth was making her way to eat with Dimitri and Dedue when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Byleth'' She turned to see Claude sitting at a table with a woman with big pink eyes and pink hair that was split into two long ponytails, "Come join us" Claude said beckoning to an empty seat with them. Byleth complied and sat with the duo, "This is Hilda '' Claude said gesturing to the woman next to him. 

"Claude mentioned that you saved him and the other two house leaders is that true?!" Hilda asked wide eyed, Byleth nodded "Wow! you must be super strong, I could never do something like that just look at these noodle arms'' She raised her arms "Say Byleth, how would you like to help me move some heavy furniture?" Hilda said. 

"Don't fall for it, Byleth" Claude warned "you'll be doing her chores for the rest of her life if you do". Hilda pouted at that remark, The chatter between the three of them continued on for a while until Hilda finally managed to secure Byleth's assistance and somehow she even managed to rope Claude's help as well.

Byleth Finally managed to escape from Hilda's room, after what felt like hours of manual labor.

Byleth was making her way towards her room when she felt someone crash into her "Ah I'm so sorry" shouted a short woman with big gray eyes and messy purple hair "Oh you've done it now Bernie" the girl mumbled and started going on how they are each others nemesis now. 

Byleth took that as her que to leave and made her way back to her room, where she laid down and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately.


	4. The Mock Battle:

Dimitri:

This wasn't the first time that Dimitri laid awake at night worrying about the future held and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last. This night however his sleeplessness wasn't due to his inner demons that plagued him it was a sense of nervousness about the mock battle, that Dimitri and his fellow Blue Lions would be departing in the morning. 

Dimitri knew that fighting in a mock battle and fighting in a real were two entirely separate entities but he was worried that when it came to it the darkness that he desperately tried to suppress would take over and he might gravely injure one of his fellow classmates. After laying down for hours Dimitri realized that sleep wasn't going to come to him tonight, so he decided instead to start preparing for the mock battle. 

By the time Dimitri had left his room daylight had started to peak out, He made his way to the training grounds to acquire some last minute training and to his surprise he wasn't the only person there. Byleth and Felix were both in the middle of sparing one another, Dimitri stood to the side to watch how it would play out, The fight lasted maybe two minutes tops and then Felix was on the ground. 

"You're certainly not going easy on me, You fight like a mercenary, not a knight. You hunger for victory, pure and simple" Felix said out of breath "You may not be aware of it yourself, but I see it" he added. 

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Byleth replied. 

"Indeed, Knights ought to have some hunger. I've always thought so." Felix said and proceeded to go on a tangent on knights not utilizing their hands and feet as weapons but instead limiting themselves on their tools. Felix stopped "Ah it seems we have company" he said coldly "How long do you intend to just watch for Boar" he snapped. 

"Good morning to you too Felix" Dimitri said "I apologize if I caused any discomfort I didn't want to intrude" he added. 

"hmph" Felix murmured. 

Dimitri turned to Byleth "Good morning to you too Byleth, If you're done here perhaps you would like to talk strategy?" he said. Byleth nodded "Excellent" Dimitri enthused "Felix perhaps you should join us as well?" he added. 

"I think not" Felix snapped before walking off. 

Dimitri and Byleth left from the training grounds to commence in planning their strategic attack against the opposing houses. As they were discussing their plans Claude and Edelgard approached, "Ah it seems we've missed our invite to this strategy meeting" Claude jokes "Don't worry we'll join in now" he quickly added. The four of them went back and forth with one another about who was going to win with Byleth concluding that they don't intend to lose. Dimitri and Byleth took a leave from the other two and joined the rest of their to leave for the mock battle.

The Blue Lions class began set up on their spot on the field, they were talking tactics when the trumpets rang as a warning that the battle would soon commence. Byleth quickly gave them detail on how they should first engage in battle with the Golden Deer by dismantling a blockade that she had seen to attack them right away and once they did so send a few people to take out there professor while the rest of use engage a fight with the Black eagles house and once finished with the Golden Deer we would produce a pincer attack and fight them from two different sides. The trumpets once again rang indicating that the battle had started, The Blue Lions took their spots near a forest and to their surprise the Golden deer initiated the fighting when a purple haired noble started heading towards them " Ignatz" Dimitri heard Claude shout "help Lorenz" An archer with dirty blond hair nodded and headed their way. 

The Blue Lions drew them closer to them until they could strike first, Ashe made the first hit at Lorenz leaving him weak enough that Dimitri was able to swoop in and finish the job "I lost?! unbelievable!" Lorenz shouted. Ignatz managed to get a few hits in on Annette before Felix and Byleth finished him off. 

"The blue Lions class is quite commendable" Ignatz said before leaving the battlefield. The Blue Lions began to make their way towards Claude and Hilda to engage in battle when they noticed that Edelgard had sent a curly haired brunette to lure them further their way. Dimitri noticed it and with Ashe's assistance they managed to take her off the field, While they did that Annette and Felix took down the barricades that Claude and Hilda had protecting them, Byleth swooped in and attacked Claude, he was injured but still in the playing field. Hilda attacked Annette from a distance with her hand axes which caused Annette to retreat from the battle field "Aw man" she sighed. 

Dimitri engaged in battle with Hilda, who proved to be a way tougher opponent then they had anticipated while Felix finished off Claude who grumbled on about having to watch from the sidelines. Once the blue Lions Finished off with Claude and Hilda, Byleth divided the remaining Blue Lions into two groups to attack the Black Eagles, while the other joined once Professor Hanneman was out.

Dimitri and Felix headed for the Golden Deer's professor while Ashe and Byleth went back to attack the Black eagles from a different front. Byleth Drew out a tall lanky man with black hair, Byleth barely managed to avoid a misima attack, she attacked back gravely injuring him and Ashe swooped in and finished him off "Lady Edelgard I must retreat'' he shouted, This caused for Edelgard to swoop in and attack Ashe a crest light shone and Ashe was on the ground. 

"You guys will have to do this without me" Ashe groaned. On the other side of the battle field Dimitri and Felix began their attack on Professor Hanneman, It didn't take long for them to take him down. 

"My-My the Blue Lions class is quite remarkable" Hanneman said.

This cause for Manuela to yell from across the field "Hey! You didn't say that about my class last year when we won!". 

After that Dimitri and Felix began their descent into the Black Eagles field, they ran into a ginger noble who when they engaged in battle with him he shouted "I am Ferdinand Von Aegir" as he swung his lance at Dimitri. While Ferdinand was distracted with trying to hit Dimitri Felix jumped in and took him down. 

"Boar hurry, I think Byleth needs your help. I'll take on their professor" Felix shouted, Dimitri turned and saw Byleth engaged in battle with Edelgard. Byleth's dark blue bangs clung to her forehead in sweat. It seemed that Byleth needed a bit of help, however Edelgard didn't seem to be doing any better herself, her eyes were wild from the fight and one of her hair ribbon was lying on the field. 

Dimitri ran and lunged an attack at Edelgard, his attack caught her off guard and she was knocked down "I lost?!" Edelgard said "It'll only be tougher from her on out" she grumbled.

Byleth paused for a second catching her breath "Thanks for the help Dimitri '' she said "Now let's go take down their professor" Byleth added. 

Dimitri and Byleth went to assist Felix who as soon as they had come to his aid got taken out, "Stupid boar hurry and take her down" he shouted while gesturing towards Professor Manuela. Dimitri and Byleth got busy and soon took down Manuela.

The trumpets once again rang through the air and Seteth shouted "This concludes our mock battle, The winner is the Blue Lion house".

The Blue Lion house met back in their classroom after the battle, where they were enthused over the fact that they had just won the first battle of the year. They were coming up with ideas on how to celebrate their victory when Ashe suggested that they have a celebratory feast. The class agreed and made their way to the dinning. 

Dimitri realized that Byleth had managed to slip away from the group so he excused himself to find Byleth so Dimitri could invite her to join them. Dimitri searched the monastery for Byleth and finally found her in the middle of a conversation with Jeralt. "Kid, I don't mind you settling into your life here, just be careful around Rhea. I still haven't figured out what she wants with you yet" Jeralt said and Byleth nodded. 

Dimitri didn't quite understand what Jeralt had meant when he told that to Byleth, he wondered if something had happened in the past between Jeralt and Rhea. Dimitri was lost in thought when he heard Jeralt say to Byleth "Well I'll take my leave now kiddo, it seems you have someone waiting for you" Jeralt gestured to Dimitri. 

Dimitri turned a bit red at having been caught listening into their conversation although Byleth and Jeralt didn't seem to care "Byleth! I've been looking for you" Dimitri beamed "I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as both a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. What do you think?" Dimitri added. 

"I'm invited," Byleth said sounding surprised 

"Of course, you were key to our victory today without your tactics. I'm certain we wouldn't have been victorious," Dimitri said. 

"Oh, ok I'll be there shortly then," Byleth said. 

"Byleth, I'm sorry to intrude, but you don't look to happy for someone who just won'' Dimitri questioned. 

"You're mistaken" Byleth rebutted.

Dimitri looked at Byleth her face was devoid of emotion and he said "You say that but your eyes tell a different story, I know we only just met, so this may be difficult for you but..." Dimitri's face turned red and then he added "I'd love nothing more than to share our happiness with you. Joy can be so fleeting, after all. We're all in this together so I hope you will consent". They sat in silence for a moment before Dimitri said "Well come along Byleth, let's enjoy the fruits of our labor!" and he began to guide Byleth to the dining hall.

Once the festivities in the dining hall began to wind down Seteth came in "Ah Byleth, Lady Rhea wishes to see you" he said "Prince Dimitri your presence is also required" Seteth added. Dimitri and Byleth followed Seteth until they reached Rhea 

"Ah sweet child" Rhea said to Byleth "It's a pleasure seeing you, I wanted to congratulate you- the both of you" she turns to Dimitri acknowledging his presence "On your victory at the mock battle, I have also called you hear to inform you of your mission for the upcoming month" Byleth looked at Rhea a bit puzzled and Seteth filled her in on how every class has a monthly mission to complete. "This month you will be tasked with taking out the bandits that attacked our students" Rhea said, Byleth expressed concern for the other students in the class's safety and Rhea assured them that they would be fine since they would have knights accompanying them. Rhea gave the both of them some more detail on the mission and then they were finally dismissed.

Byleth said goodbye to Dimitri as soon as they had exited their meeting from the Archbishop and took off. As Dimitri made his way to his room he couldn't help but think about what Jeralt told Byleth about being careful around Lady Rhea, he had to admit how Rhea treated Byleth was a bit strange. Dimitri began to wonder if maybe Jeralt and Rhea had been lovers at one point and Byleth was their child who Jeralt had run off with, but there were far to many inconsistencies in that theory for it to be true, however one thing Dimitri did know for sure is that he would do everything in his power to find out the answer to Rheas infatuation for Byleth.

Dimitri finally made it to his room and laid down in hopes that his inner demons would give him one night of peace and allow for him to fall asleep.


	5. A Day of Monastery Life:

Byleth:

"Wake up!" Sothis shouted, This caught Byleth off guard since she wasn't expecting to hear shouting on the inside of her head, "I'm up" Byleth rebutted as she rose from her bed, Byleth still thought having Sothis in her head was a little strange but she also found comfort in knowing that she had Sothis with her and looking out for her.

Byleth left her room and began to go through what she needed to get done today since it was her first day off, Byleth decided to go to her Father Jeralt for more advice. She found her Father engaged in a conversation with that Leonie girl from the Golden Deer class, Byleth heard Leonie interrogating her Father on his age which didn't sit right with Byleth "Hey Kiddo" Jeralt said as he saw Byleth approach "I have something for you, it'll help with your upcoming mission but I'm afraid that I left it in my office" Jeralt added. 

Byleth nodded and told him she would go and retrieve it. Byleth chatted with Jeralt for a while before Leonie began grilling her for the information about Jeralt's age then she said goodbye to her Father and told him she would be sure to retrieve the thing from his office. Byleth made her way to her Father's office and on his desk she found a book that had a note with her name on it, hmm I guess this is what he was talking about Byleth thought as she inspected a book on battle tactics.

Byleth sat in Jeralts office for a while going over the book when she heard someone open the door "Captain Jeralt?" Byleth looked up and saw professor Hanneman entering the room "Oh Byleth! perfect timing I was looking for Jeralt to see if he knew where you were at" Hanneman said.

"You were looking for me?" Byleth asked, confused.

"Ah Yes you see I study crests as you know and I believe that you might have one and I would love to investigate it" he said, Byleth agreed and she followed Hanneman to his office so that he could find out if she did possess a crest. Hanneman had Byleth stand in the crest analyzer and it immediately went off showing that Byleth did in fact possess a crest. Professor Hanneman began discussing how he had never seen this crest before and he wanted to do more testing on her for it, Byleth agreed to the tests and then left Hanneman's office to enjoy the rest of her day off.

Byleth entered the dining hall she saw a girl with curled green hair and a dress that seemed to be from the officers academy. Byleth approached her and said hello, "Hello!" the girl replied "I am Seteths little sister flayn!" Flayn enthused, the girl proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes talking to Byleth about fish and fishing and how at the monastery they have a dock so that people can fish. Before Byleth was about to leave to explore the parts of the monastery that she hadn't seen yet Flayn extended her hand out and gave her fish bait, Byleth thanked her for it and said goodbye.

Byleth made her way to the entrance of the monastery and there were different shops set up selling all kinds of wares. Byleth continued on into the entrance hall and then to the reception hall till she reached a long bridge that led to a cathedral, Byleth looked around and saw that it was filled with pews along the left and right on the inside of the cathedral. In there Byleth saw some church official that seemed to be freaking out about something and so she approached him to see if she could help and he told her that he needed three people to sing in a choir. Byleth said she would do it and she'll find others to join her too. Byleth ran into Hilda as she was exiting the cathedral and after a bit of persuading and offering to take over her shift in the greenhouse Hilda agreed to join in the choir. 

Hilda went ahead into the cathedral while Byleth searched for another person to sing with them, Byleth saw Dimitri in the reception hall he looked to be lost in thought "Dimitri?" Byleth called out to him.

Dimitri turned and looked at her and smiled "Ah- Byleth hello" he said "Is something the matter?" he questioned. Byleth proceeded to tell Dimitri that she needed to find another person to help the choir instructor. "I'm not very good at singing" Dimitri murmured.

"Neither am I, we can be bad together" Byleth rebutted. 

Dimitri chuckled at her comment "Alright I just wanted to give you forewarning, now lets be on our way I'd hate to keep the choir instructor waiting" Dimitri said, and they went on their way to the cathedral to join Hilda. 

The choir practice lasted roughly an hour once they were released Hilda turned to Byleth "That was fun! but I feel like we should have had a cute dance to go with it! Anyways, I'll see you later Byleth!" Hilda said while waving goodbye. 

Dimitri turned to Byleth and began telling her how singing was not easy "Say Byleth" Dimitri said taking a break from discussing singing "Would you like to accompany me in the dining hall?" Dimitri asked "I've worked up quite an appetite after that rehearsal" Dimitri added.

"Of course" Byleth said and the two of them made their way to the dining hall.

Dimitri and Byleth stayed together in the dining hall for quite some time, they were discussing their upcoming mission and how the Blue Lion class needs to work harder because real life battle is unpredictable. Byleth and Dimitri finally said their goodbyes and Byleth left from the dining hall.

The sun had already begun to set and Byleth realized she needed to do the gardening for Hilda. Byleth made her way into the greenhouse and in there she saw Edelgard staring at the flowers that had begun to bloom, Edelgard turned around and jumped up in fright when she saw Byleth "Byleth!?" Edelgard stammered "You frightened me you really should have made your presence known" Edelgard said to Byleth. 

"Ah I'm sorry, you seemed entranced by the flowers and I didn't want to disturb" Byleth said apologetically. 

Edelgard let out a laugh "Oh I'm only teasing you"Edelgard laughed. Once Edelgards laughter died down the two of them sat in silence both unsure of what to say to the other, Byleth felt a bit uneasy at times when ever she was around Edelgard, she could never figure out what she was thinking and it made Byleth uncomfortable she thought as she started to tend to the plants. "Byleth you don't mind if I stay in here do you?" Edelgard asked.

"not at all" Byleth said quickly "I'm glad, I know some people might find my presence to be a bit intimidating, it gets rather lonely when everyone your age runs away from you" Edelgard sighed. Byleth felt a pang of guilt hit her, maybe she had been to quick to judge her, "Anyways" Edelgard changed the subject "How are you liking the Blue Lions house?" She inquired "I still think that you would have been a valuable asset to the Black Eagles house, but oh well" Edelgard sighed "You know if you ever get tired of being in that house you can always switch into another house" Edelgard added. 

"Really?" Byleth questioned "Hmph I suppose Dimitri didn't tell you about that for a reason" Edelgard rumbled "Regardless I'm sure you will eventually see that my house is the superior choice" Edelgard added with a chuckle "Well I've taken up enough of your time Byleth, Thank you for keeping me company I'll see you around" Edelgard said.

"Have a good night Edelgard" Byleth said.

After Edelgard left Byleth sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what Edelgard had said, maybe Byleth would be better suited in a different class, regardless of her doubts Byleth still didn't think the Black Eagles house would be better suited for her. 

Once Byleth finished with tending to the green house she went out to the dock and just sat there with her feet in the water "Good evening Byleth" Byleth turned around and saw Lysithea. 

"Hello Lysithea, would you like to join me?" Lysithea nodded and took a seat on the dock by Byleth "You know Byleth, you really shouldn't be out so late you might catch a cold" Lysithea scolded. 

"You're right" Byleth sighed. 

"I know we don't really know one another" Lysithea said "but are you doing ok? you seem a bit off today".

Byleth paused for a second and told Lysithea of what happened with Edelgard in the greenhouse "Hmmm, It seems to me she wanted to psych you out so you would join her class" Lysithea said "If I were you I'd stick to that class they seem like a good bunch" She added "In fact I've been wanting to join your class on a mission so I could see if joining the Blue Lions would be a good choice for me " Lysithea said. Byleth told Lysithea that she would tell Dimitri so that Lysithea would be ok to join them for it, and that she was certain the Blue Lions would be glad to have her if she did join.

After chatting for a while longer Byleth and Lysithea parted ways for the night. Byleth made her way to her room for the night, Byleth felt a little stupid for having gotten so worked up over Edelgards words she felt grateful that Lysithea talked sense into her before she impulsively switched into another class. Before Byleth went to bed she decided to read the book her father gave her to help with her tactics for her upcoming mission, she read a few chapters into it before her eyes grew heavy and Byleth drifted off to sleep.


	6. Eliminating the bandits:

Byleth made her way through the monastery, she wondered why lady Rhea had summoned her so early in the morning especially since Byleth was about to leave for her class mission. Byleth zoned out as she made her way to the archbishop focusing in on the sound of her feet clacking against the cobblestone floors. 

Once she reached her destination Byleth stood outside of the room where the archbishop met with people for a moment, ever since her Father Jeralt told her to be cautious around Rhea she has felt a great amount of discomfort in her presence. She wanted to know why her Father didn't trust Rhea, and wondered what she could have done to cause such a fear and distrust of Rhea in Jeralt. 

The room doors creaked as Byleth opened them "Ah dear child" Lady Rhea beamed.

Byleth drew closer to Lady Rhea "Good morning Lady Rhea, did something happen?" Byleth asked hoping to soon leave the meeting and begin prepping for the mission.

"No sweet child, I summoned you so I can see how you are faring here at the academy '' Rhea said with a smile "You are enjoying being here at the monastery right? Rhea asked.

"Of course" Byleth responded "That is great news" Rhea enthused "Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you for to long since you have a mission to attend to today, May the goddess watch over you." Rhea added. 

"Thank you" Byleth said before turning around and exiting back into the hall and began heading to her room. 

"That was weird" Sothis said "Why would the archbishop call you in just to ask how you are doing, she is obviously a busy person it just doesn't add up" Sothis added. I agree Byleth thought it made zero sense to her why Rhea would be concerned with how only one student was liking the monastery, Byleth wondered what her true intentions of that meeting were, she felt more confused than she did initially going into it.

The class met in their classroom everyone was there and accounted for except for Sylvain, "He's probably fooling around with some girl" Felix stated while they waited and just as the Blue Lions began to leave Sylvain appeared in the nick of time. Now that everyone was there the class set out for Zanado Canyon to handle the thieves. 

As they made their way there Byleth noticed that Dimitri forced Sylvain towards the back of the group and began lecturing him on his behavior Byleth heard Dimitri say "Sylvain... I'm not saying you can't enjoy yourself at night..." Dimitri paused "But you must learn the art of moderation. Again and again, you end up wandering the streets until the early morning" He added. 

"OK. I get it. I don't need one of your lectures. I've got them all memorized anyways" Sylvain snapped, Sylvain told Dimitri how he would focus on his studying and stop going out at night if Dimitri accompanied him in taking cute girls out to the town. Dimitri got flustered by Sylvains proposition which led to Sylvain flaunting around Dimitri's inexperience with women "So how about this- I'll try to behave and you'll try to loosen up?" Sylvain said "I want to see you with a girl on your arm" Sylvain added. 

"I will... attempt to do as you ask. But you better hold up your end of the bargain as well" Dimitri said.

"Of course- Just one more thing Dimitri" Sylvain said as he whispered something into Dimitri's ear, This caused for Dimitris face to turn bright red.

"I wasn't planning on it" Dimitri mumbled.

"Oh sure you weren't your highness" Sylvain laughed. 

Their conversation was cut short by Felix "Will you two morons shut up, no one cares about your skirt chasing" Felix stated "we are closing in on Zanado Canyon now is not the time" he added. 

"Right of course my apologies Felix" Dimitri said. The rest of the way the group traveled in silence many of them were nervous about the fact this is their first time having to kill another person. Byleth worried about how it was going to affect them, she remembered the first time she killed a person she had dreams about them for months haunting her for what she had done. Byleth quickly shook that out of her head now wasn't the time for idle thoughts she needed to be ready for the battle that was about to happen. "Blue Lions brace yourselves" Dimitri said as they approached the bandits hideout.

The blue Lions class and Lysithea entered the canyon and had to prepare to fight when two archers met them at the entrance. Ingrid lunged forward to attack one of the archers, and once he had been weakened Ashe swooped in and finished him off "If I hesitated,... that would have been me" Ashe sighed. 

Felix went after the other archer and as he swung his blade his crest lit up and the archer fell dead "Finished already? I was hoping for more of a challenge." Felix said. 

Once the archers were out of the way the Blue Lions were able to cross over a bridge "Dimitri" Byleth called out to him. 

"Yes?" Dimitri responded. 

"We should split up and take them from the East and West" Byleth said. 

"Agreed" Dimitri said "But first lets deal with those bandits that just appeared" Dimitri gestured behind Byleth, she turned around and saw that more bandits had in fact shown up. 

"Let's go" Byleth said and ran towards the bandits. Dimitri and the rest of the class followed. Byleth swung her blade at one of the bandits injuring them and then Sylvain delivered the final blow to the bandit he paused for a moment once he realized what he had done.

"I had to do it. Don't hate me, please." Sylvain whispered. 

Nearby Dimitri was fighting with one of the bandits for a while before he struck a fatal blow " I know they are just thieves, but this never gets easier for me..." Dimitri said before moving on to fight the next bandit. 

The responses seemed to be fairly split on how they handled the first kill, there were some responses that took Byleth by surprise such as Annette getting pumped up and saying "I did it! See? I'm a great fighter!".

And then there was Lysithea's response, she had a devastated look on her face and whispered to the corpse of the bandit "A precious opportunity to test my own strength. I won't make waste of your deaths." They were making progress with the bandits it didn't seem like there were to many anymore and so they split into two groups Dimitri led Ashe, Annette, Dedue, and Ingrid along the west side of the canyon while Byleth led Felix, Lysithea, and Sylvain through the Eastern end of the canyon, There were a few bandits still lingering around as they progressed further into the canyon. They drew in closer to the bandit leader where Byleth noticed he positioned himself directly on a heal tile, Byleth and her group drew closer to him as she noticed that Dimitri had already engaged in battle with him, he was doing pretty well until he caught Dimitri off guard and delivered a fatal blow. Byleth stared in shock at what had just transpired, she saw the prince lying limp on the ground.

"What are you doing you fool" Sothis shouted "Hurry up and use divine pulse, he can still be saved". Right Byleth thought as she used divine pulse, time paused and a purple light was cast overhead she went back to a minute or two before Dimitri met his doom.

Byleth saw Dimitri was beginning to engage in battle with the bandit leader, she told Felix she would run ahead and help Dimitri, and with that she took off sprinting. Byleth got to them in the nick of time as she saw Dimitri miss his hit giving the bandit the opportunity to strike, Byleth jumped in and hit the bandit with her blade. He doubled over and began to say something about him never should have trusting someone before he fell over. 

Byleth's attention turned to Dimitri he looked shocked at what had just happened "Dimitri what were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed" Byleth said sternly.

Byleth Thought about how Dimitri fell to the floor after that fatal blow "You're right" Dimitri said calmly "I was being reckless I shouldn't have done that" He added with a small smile. 

Byleth grew increasingly frustrated by his lack of cation and left the prince's side to check on the other students. Once finished with that Byleth was looking around at the canyon and she thought she had remembered this place being peaceful "As far as I can tell this is your first time here ..." Sothis said It still feels familiar Byleth thought back "How very odd" Sothis said confusingly. 

Byleths conversation with Sothis was cut short when Dimitri appeared "Byleth, I've been searching for you. We need to return to the monastery soon. We're all ready for the journey back" Dimitri said, Byleth nodded to his response and got up to join the rest of her class.

Dimitri lingered at Byleths side as they made there way back, he was enthusing about the battle and how they had worked with the knights of Seiros "I heard Jeralt is once again a Knight of Seiros" Dimitri said "I was hoping for this battle we would have had the good fortune of seeing you two fight side by side" Dimitri enthused.

"This isn't a game" Byleth snapped. 

"Oh, of course. I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me" Dimitri said sadly "In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around" Dimitri added softly.

"No longer around?" Byleth questioned.

"They... they died. Both of them. I'm all that remains of them now.. " Dimitri said gloomily "Anyhow. I'm sorry to bore you with such things" Dimitri added.

"Dimitri" Byleth said softly "I'm sorry, I didn't know I thought you were just making light of the battle" Byleth said "I should have realized.." Byleth added. 

"No worries Byleth" Dimitri said with a smile "I understand." He added, Byleth still felt guilt about what had just happened, They walked in silence until they reached the monastery. "Well we're finally back Byleth, I'll leave you to handle the report to Rhea" Dimitri said "Oh look there is Edelgard" Dimitri added, He began to ask her and Professor Manuela about their mission and how they should be cautious that a battlefield is unpredictable. 

Byleth watched as Edelgard grew irritated by Dimitri's lecture and told him that his concern was not needed, she then turned to Byleth "Byleth, I do hope you have been considering what we discussed the other night" Edelgard said before she turned around and left. 

Professor Manuela apologized for her behavior and then took off after her, "Good bye Dimitri" Byleth said quickly before he had a chance to question her on what Edelgard had told Byleth.

"Byleth my dear child" Rhea beamed "How was your mission?" the archbishop asked. Byleth told her the report of everything that had transpired at Zanado Canyon. "Hmm, did you experience anything weird" Rhea asked.

Byleth felt her stomach churn and it didn't feel right how she asked that question "Don't say anything" Sothis hissed and Byleth agreed. "Nope, it was fairly the same as it was taking out bandits in my mercenary days'' Byleth said. 

And a scowl fell over Rhea's face "I see, so it was completely normal" Rhea sighed. Byleth questioned Rhea about Zanado Canyon and Rhea told her that it was previously home to a different civilization that had descended from the goddess, and that the goddess herself had also called that canyon home as well. After that conversation about the canyon Byleth was dismissed by Rhea and left from the meeting uncertain with what had just happened. She did know one thing for certain she needed to find out more about Zanado canyon, and the only place that she would be able to do that was the library.

Byleth made her way to the library, she was paranoid that she would have another run in with the librarian from the other day "Really you're afraid of a librarian!?" Sothis laughed, Byleth ignored Sothis's taunts. 

Byleth entered the library and to her surprise there was another person in there "Hey Lindhart, I thought you were done for the evening" Claude called out and turned to Byleth "Oh Byleth my bad" Claude said with a wink "I thought Lindhart had come back for the night" He added, "Anyways what brings you around these parts especially this late at night? Doing some snooping?" Claude questioned. 

"Something like that" Byleth said "Hmmm well what are you looking to know about?" Claude asked. 

"Zanado Canyon" Byleth replied. 

"Oh, well there isn't much on that place but if you find anything it will be over her" Claude said as he gestured to a different section in the library "Didn't you go on a mission there today?" Claude asked and Byleth nodded, "I see... did something happen to make you curious in it?" he asked. Byleth stood for a moment unsure of what to tell Claude "How about this I'll tell you what I know about that place in exchange for what you know" Claude said with a wink. Byleth thought about it and then agreed, the two of them sat at a table in the library and Byleth began telling him about what Lady Rhea had told her about that ancient civilization that used to reside in Zanado Canyon. Byleth saw Claude's eyebrows furrow "Hmm I've never heard anything about that, however this is what I have about the canyon" Claude reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, once unfolded it had some sort of creature on it. 

"What is that?" Byleth questioned. 

"Beats me, but it's called the immaculate one" Claude responded "There have been sightings of it for quite sometime in History, it's just hard to find any evidence that hasn't been altered" Claude said "Anyways it's relevant to what you told me because that is where it is theorized to have originated from" Claude added. 

Byleth was quiet for a moment "Do you think this is what became of that civilization?" Byleth asked Claude. 

Claude laughed "I'd be careful who you ask those types of things Byleth, one might say that's a little blasphemous" he joked "I honestly have no idea, it's also possible this creature is responsible for their disappearance" Claude added, "But look here at the nose of it doesn't that kind of look like a crest?"

Byleth leaned in closer to the image and saw what Claude was talking about and before she could respond Byleth heard someone else talk. "Byleth there you are" Dimitri said walking into the library "I've been looking for you I have news.." Dimitri said while he stared at Byleth and Claude who both jumped a little in their seats afraid that it had been someone who might take what they were doing the wrong way. "Claude? I didn't expect to see you here with Byleth" Dimitri said suspiciously.

"Well Dimitri what can I say, You should have known I would attempt to use my charm to lure Byleth into joining the Golden Deer class" Claude said while trying to nonchalantly put the piece of paper away. 

Dimitri glanced down and saw the paper "What is that?" Dimitri said gesturing to the paper.

"Ah that is a drawing that Ignatz made for me" Claude said "I wanted to show it to Byleth since it was really neat looking" Claude replied grabbing the paper and putting it away "Anyways it's getting late so I should head in for the night, Byleth I'll finish showing you the rest of Ignatz work another night" Claude said with a wink "Have a good night your princeliness" Claude added before walking off.

Byleth and Dimitri stood in silence together for a few moments "Ah so Dimitri you said you were looking for me?" Byleth asked.

"Right" Dimitri said "Actually it would have been Claude to hear this as well" He murmured "Anyways it seems that our class left quite an impression on Lysithea today, she asked to join our class and I accepted her joining" Dimitri stated,"so starting tomorrow she is an official Blue Lion" Dimitri enthused.

"That is great" Byleth said "I'm glad she decided to join us after-all" Byleth added. 

"Right," Dimitri said, they stood in awkward silence for a minute before Dimitri said goodnight to her. Once Dimitri left Byleth let out a sigh of relief, she was worried Dimitri would press her for more information on Claude's drawing. Byleth got up and made her way to the book shelf that Claude told her would be useful, she observed the large quantities of books and realized that her night had only begun.


	7. Garland Moon:

Dimitri:

Dimitri sat in the Blue Lions class room waiting for class to begin, today a new knight was supposed to take over since it had been a while since the last switch. Dimitri kept thinking about the other night when he found Byleth in the library with Claude, he wasn't concerned with Byleth doing something bad Dimitri was just worried that maybe Claude was trying to involve her in one of his schemes or maybe that Claude really was just trying to recruit Byleth to his house. Either way Dimitri wouldn't stand for it, he thought that maybe he could talk it out with Byleth but she seems to be keeping her distance these days. 

Dimitri's train of thought was disturbed when he heard a loud voice say "Good Morning Class" he looked and saw it was their professor for the month. She introduced herself as Catherine and began to divulge into the lecture she had planned. However Catherine would often stop her lectures and go on tangents about how spectacular she thought Lady Rhea was. Once finished with her lecture Catherine stopped for a second "Oh Right I forgot to tell you guys" Catherine said apologetically "Our mission this month is going to be seizing castle Gaspard" Catherine said nonchalantly. She began telling the class about Lord Lanato, the leader of house Gaspard, raising an army against the church. 

Dimitri heard Ashe gasp in the back and say something about this being out of character for Lanato, Dimitri felt bad for him this must be rough having to go against someone who is so near and dear to him. Catherine continued on for a few more minutes before she finally let the Blue Lions class go for the day.

Dimitri was about to leave from the class to train when he heard a voice call out to him "Dimitri!" he turned to see Sylvain "Don't tell me you forgot what today is" Sylvain said "We've been friends since our childhood and this is how you repay me, by forgetting my birthday" Sylvain said sarcastically "Well lucky for you I know how you can make it up to me, Join us in town for a celebration" Sylvain said. 

"Sylvain is this another one of your tricks?" Dimitri asked sternly. 

"Of course not your highness" Sylvain said. Dimitri reluctantly agreed after Sylvain kept pestering him "Excellent I'll go and get Felix and Ingrid now then we'll go. 

Once Sylvain gathered Felix and Ingrid they began to make there way to town "Hey look there is Byleth and Hilda" Sylvain said nudging into Dimitri's shoulder, before Dimitri could respond Sylvain took off to the two girls "Hey ladies" he said with a wink "If the monastery two loveliest ladies aren't busy perhaps they would like to accompany us for the evening" Sylvain said while gesturing to the rest of the party. 

Byleth began to decline Sylvains offer when Hilda cut her off "Of course we'll join you guys" she said while Linking arms with Byleth and dragging her to the group. Hilda and Sylvain took lead of the group guiding them to an unknown destination while loudly chatting about random things. 

"Oh Byleth is that a History book?" Ingrid asked gesturing to what she was carrying.

"Ah yes it is" Byleth said showing her the cover of it, it read from 0 to 200 imperial years. 

"Oh wow that is quite early" Ingrid said "Are you looking to know anything in particular from that era? perhaps I could save you the read."Ingrid asked. 

"Hmm do you know about any beasts from this era?" Byleth asked. 

Felix jumped in "Beasts?" he said "That's an odd thing to look for, any particular reason why?" Felix asked. 

"Just curious" Byleth responded.

"Yeah sorry Byleth I haven't heard of anything from that era about beasts" Ingrid said "Although it's still possible for them to have been present at that time you'll just have to search hard to find something" Ingrid added.

"Thank you Ingrid" Byleth said. Dimitri wondered if this newfound curiosity that Byleth had something to do with that picture Claude had, he wondered just what the two of them were up to in digging up information on some ancient beast. 

"Here we are," Sylvain said, leading them into some place that had a dinner and show. After a few hours passed the group began to make their way back to the monastery, and by the time they got there it had already been dark.

The group all went their separate ways, Dimitri began to head to the training grounds to get some last minute practice when he saw a suspicious figure. Wait he thought is that Byleth? where is she going? Dimitri decided to follow her to see just what she was up to. 

Dimitri realize that Byleth was heading to the Library after they passed all the rooms of important monastery officials, Dimitri thought he was doing a good job at being discrete but once they got to the hallway that reached the library he no longer saw her "Why are you following me?" Byleth said Dimitri turned around shocked and saw Byleth with her arms crossed, how did she do that he wondered. 

"Ah- well you see it's a funny story" Dimitri stammered "Hey you two keep it down" Dimitri turned around and saw Claude "Both of you hurry up and get in here it's getting late and Linhardt can't stay awake for much longer" Claude whispered while he rushed Byleth and Dimitri in the door "So your Princeliness If I heard Byleth correctly in the hall you follow women at night now?" Claude Jokes, Dimitri turned red "Anyways I'll cut to the chase I presume you followed Byleth in an attempt to see if I was plotting anything mischievous, correct?" Claude asked.

"To some degree yes'' Dimitri said "However I was also intrigued on that image you had the other day, and I wanted to know what it was" Dimitri added.

"Well that is the big ticket question" Claude said "We still don't know exactly but we have a guess, well kinda" Claude said he gestured to the face of the beast on the paper "Do you see this part?".

Dimitri leaned closer to examine it "Oh I see what you're talking about'' Dimitri said "What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure but our theory is that it's a crest, Right Lin?" Claude said.

"Don't call me that Claude, but yes it does in fact look to be a crest however I'm not certain which one since the image could have been distorted over time" Linhardt said.

"Which is why we've been checking any history books trying to see if anyone else has managed made an image of the immaculate one" Byleth added.

"So what do you say Dimitri want to join our mad goose chase?" Claude asked. Before Dimitri could respond a shrill voice shouted out what are you four doing here so late in the evening, They looked in shock at Seteth who made his way to them. 

He began to scold them for being in the library past its closing time "I hope you four know that this is why the rumors of ghosts haunting our libraries at night exist" Seteth added "Wait what is that" Seteth said as he grabbed the image of the Immaculate one. "This shouldn't be out here how did you find this" he scolded "I found it hidden in a book while we were doing research" Claude said "Well I'm confiscating this" Seteth stated "You all better clear out from her Thomas will be upset if he finds out people were in here when he isn't present" Seteth added before leaving.

The four of them stood there for a few minutes completely dumbfounded by what just happened Claude broke the silence and said "Well there goes our only lead" while shaking his head in disbelief. 

"We probably wouldn't have found anything anyways Claude" Linhardt said.

"It's about the thrill of the chase" Claude rebutted "Anyways we should all probably go before we get into anymore trouble" Claude said with a wink. 

The four of them made there way to outside of the dorms before they split up, "Wait Dimitri" he turned around to see Byleth "Would you like to join me for some training?" Byleth asked.

"Of course" Dimitri said. The two of them made there way to the training ground, Dimitri felt a bit nervous he didn't know quite what to say to her until he just blurted "I'm sorry Byleth, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by following you" while his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"No worries Dimitri" Byleth said "Do you want to know how I knew you were following me?" she asked. Dimitri nodded "Look at your feet" Dimitri looked down at his feet and realized he was wearing boots made of metal.

"Oh" Dimitri responded "I must admit I'm a bit embarrassed that I overlooked that" he said to Byleth while laughing. The two of them talked about Dimitri's mistake the whole way to the training hall. "So what weapons shall we use to spar?" Dimitri asked "Lance or sword" he added.

"If you choose the lance she's more aggressive since she doesn't like using it, but if you choose the sword you're screwed due to her proficiency with it" a gruff voice called. Dimitri and Byleth turned to the person who was speaking and realized it was Jeralt. 

"Dad?" Byleth called out.

"Either way you're screwed" Jeralt said to Dimitri "Hey kid, getting in some late night practice?" Jeralt said to Byleth, and she nodded in response. "That's my girl" Jeralt said laughing "Anyways don't let me stop you two from sparing I want to see how this plays out" Jeralt said. Dimitri ended up choosing the lances to spar with and Jeralt was right Byleth was far more aggressive with her attacks than she was with a sword, Dimitri was about to strike a critical hit but his crest activated and rather than helping him it caused for Dimitri to break his lance.

"Hmm I'll take that as a yield" Byleth said drawing back her weapon. Jeralt came up to them and investigated the broken lance.

"How the hell did you manage to break a silver lance" Jeralt said while cracking up, Byleth elbowed Jeralt. Dimitri began to explain how his crest gave him superhuman strength and incidents like that were a common occurrence for him. "If you're interested" Jeralt said "I can attempt to teach you how to control your strength" He added.

"Really? I would be honored" Dimitri said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good just not tonight, I'm ready for bed and you both should head to bed as well" Jeralt scolded "Well good night" he said and left. Byleth and Dimitri both followed Jeralts lead and began to head in for the night, I think I might just be able to fall asleep tonight Dimitri thought to himself as he made his way to his room.


	8. Castle Gaspard:

Byleth:

The Garland moon quickly passed by Byleth thought to herself as she laid in bed trying to fall asleep, the month was close to being over and the mission that the Blue Lions had was tomorrow. Byleth knew that her class was just there to help clean up the aftermath of what had transpired however she couldn't shake this feeling that they would be drawn into combat. Byleth was especially worried about how this would affect Ashe, as it turns out he had been adopted by Lord Lanato and he held him on a pedestal. She hoped that he would perhaps just yield so that his life might be spared but it didn't look like it was going to end up that way. 

Byleth sighed and tried to push that out of her mind, she instead began to focus on how her and Claude have yet to find out what the immaculate one was exactly. It was so frustrating and it didn't help that the only solid piece of evidence of it's existence was taken away from them, stupid Seteth she thought taking away their only viable source. 

Byleth stood up, she realized that she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon and so she left her room and began to wander aimlessly through the monastery.

Once Byleth had her fill of fresh air she began to head back to her room, she passed through the area that had all the other students' rooms as well and she heard a strange noise "Uhh... Agh... Fath... Save...". 

It sounded like a person Byleth wondered if maybe Sylvain had brought a girl to his room, she shook her head "Perhaps it was a ghost" Sothis chipped in, I doubt it Byleth thought back. 

After a bit of further inspection Byleth realized that it came from Edelgards room, and so Byleth knocked on the door. "No... Agh... huh?! Who's there?!" Edelgard called out and then the door swung open "Byleth... What are you doing here? Edelgard asked surprised.

"I heard something" Byleth responded "I came to see that you were alright" she added.

"Oh? Perhaps I was talking in my sleep." Edelgard said.

"Bad dreams?" Byleth asked. 

"Ah so you heard me, then" Edelgard said with a chuckle "Yes, it was a nightmare. I've had them since I was a child." Edelgard said quietly "Stupid, pointless dreams I can't control... It's terribly frustrating" She added, Byleth asked Edelgard what they were about and she said it was about before she had realized her destiny. 

Byleth wondered what she could possibly mean by that "Hmm I suppose it's none of my business" Byleth said.

"Perhaps not. Still, here you are. Maybe I can trust you with this..." Edelgard said "But only if you swear not to tell a soul" She added.

"Of course" Byleth said "Thank you, I appreciate it" Edelgard whispered. Edelgard began telling her about her family and how she had ten siblings in total "Such a large family, and yet I became heir to the throne. Do you know why?" Edelgard said "I was the only one left who could inherit the throne" She said with a sob in her throat "Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died" Edelgard added "I dream... of my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning." Edelgard choked out. 

"How could such a thing happen..." Byleth said shocked.

Edelgard told her how things only got worse and she was the sole survivor "The nightmares are a reminder... to never forget. To never allow such a terrible thing to happen again" Edelgard stated sadly 

"Never again..." Byleth asked. 

Edelgard told Byleth that the future of everything depends on her, "Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight" Edelgard stated "I've never told anyone about my past before. Please... forget I said anything. Sleep well Byleth" Edelgard said.

Byleth nodded and said "Goodnight Edelgard, I hope you can accomplish what it is you need to do" Edelgard looked shocked by Byleth words and with that Byleth turned around and left, with Edelgards story consuming her thoughts.

The Blue Lions met in the entrance hall of the monastery, Catherine gathered them around to give further instructions on their mission, She told them how they shouldn't be expecting combat however given the circumstances they need to be prepared to fight should the need arise. 

They began on the trip to castle Gaspard and after a little while Byleth heard Dimitri and Catherine talking about something called Thunderbrand. Byleth turned around and asked what it was "You don't know about the relics?" Dimitri asked shocked. 

Byleth shook her head Catherine lifted up her blade "This is Thunderbrand '' she said proudly "It's one of the heroes relics, you can only wield them if your crest is compatible with it" Catherine added. The three of them continued on discussing it for a while before the conversation digressed. 

After a while Byleth asked Catherine why she thought that Lord Lanato would start an army to go against the church. She began telling Byleth how it might have to do with turmoil in Faerghus since the tragedy of Duscar, Catherine paused and looked at Dimitri he had a sad look on his face "Don't mind me Catherine'' he said "Go ahead and continue". Catherine began telling Byleth about the assassination of the king and Lanato's son was thought to have been involved in it so the church executed him. The news of the church executing those they deemed to be criminals came as a shock to Byleth, however she began thinking more about the Tragedy of Duscar and that is when she realized that the King that was executed was Dimitri's Father. 

Byleth looked at Dimitri he seemed to be lost in his thoughts "Are you ok Dimitri?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri looked at her and gave her a slight smile "Of course, I'm just thinking of how it might be once we get to Castle Gaspard'' he said.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I didn't realize..." Byleth said looking down.

"Ah no worries Byleth" Dimitri said "I understand that you probably just didn't know, Jeralt said that you were raised out of the influence of church and state, so it makes sense that you never heard about it" Dimitri added. 

"Brace yourselves it looks like we're going to have to fight" Catherine shouted as a thick fog fell overhead.

The Blue Lion class gathered in closer to each other not wanting to accidentally attack one another, Catherine and a few of the Knights went into a forested area, to fight some of the soldiers, while the Blue Lions stayed on a trail. After a few minutes of following that path they began to get ambushed by the soldiers of Castle Gaspard, they told the students while they attacked them how they would protect Lanato or die trying. It was an ugly fight, the soldiers that were fighting didn't seem to be soldiers, they looked like they were civilians who were just given weapons. 

Byleth saw that her fellow classmates were upset by this fact "Sending children to fight in a grown-ups war" Sothis said with disgust "How despicable" she hissed, Byleth agreed. 

They followed the trail until it split into two, and before they split up Byleth felt something knock her back "Byleth watch out!" Annette shouted Byleth turned and saw a dark mage that just hit her with miasma. 

Byleth lunged for the mage but it proved to be tougher to take him out since he was covered by a forested area, she finally managed to get a few hits in and the mage fell to the floor and whispered "Lord Lanato- Please don't die" before he himself fell dead. 

"Hey the fog is clearing" Catherine shouted. The rest of the fight from that point on was easier than before since the unprepared army no longer had the advantage of fighting them in the fog, they were able to swiftly take down the remaining soldiers until they came face to face with Lord Lanato. 

"Lanato Why?" Ashe cried out.

"Stand down Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary" Lanato shouted. 

"Please Lanato, we can still talk it out" Ashe pleaded.

"No Ashe, Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess" Lanato said with fury. 

"Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" Ashe yelled.

"Enough" Lanato hissed "If that's how you feel prepare yourself, I'm putting an end to this" Lanato Yelled before lunging at Ashe. Ashe dodged the hit in the nick of time, and Dimitri swooped in and fought with Lanato for a bit before Lanato fell to the ground and murdered "That foul woman... Christophe... forgive me..." before he fell dead.

Byleth went over to Ashe to check in on him and see if he was doing ok "Why... Why did this happen? Lanato was always such a kind man..." Ashe whispered "Everyone in the village was so nice to me. And I killed them. I killed them all!." Ashe cried out " I had to, I know I had to... I know that but still what does that make me?" he whimpered. 

Dimitri stepped in and tried to comfort Ashe "Please don't beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done" Dimitri reasoned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you, I'm going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are ok" Ashe said before walking away. 

Dimitri turned to Byleth "That... that was my first time killing civilians too... Those who i'm sworn to protect." Dimitri said.

"That is the reality of war" Byleth said.

Dimitri looked at her in disgust "Are you insane?!" he shouted "Those weren't knights or soldiers, but Fathers and sons! We... We shouldn't have killed them. We should have found another way..." Dimitri yelled. Dimitri lowered his head "I... I'm Sorry-" Byleth turned around before Dimitri could finish his sentence and left to go with her fellow classmates. 

They were surrounding Catherine "This incident may be more serious than anticipated" She said "I found this on Lord Lanato, it's a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea" Catherine states "We must report this to Lady Rhea right away, I hope that it's nothing..." She added, before beginning the journey back to the monastery.

The Blue Lions class returned to the monastery and from there Catherine separated from them to report their findings to Lady Rhea. The whole way to the monastery Byleth felt Dimitri staring a hole in the back of her head, Byleth didn't care to hear his excuse on why his actions were justified "Oh you're just upset" Sothis teased, As if Byleth thought back. 

"Byleth!!" Byleth turned around to Hilda approaching her "I've been looking for you!" She huffed "Well?" Hilda demanded "Notice anything different?" she asked, Byleth looked at Hilda and shook her head "You dummy!" Hilda jokes "Look at my outfit, the monastery handed them out to the students today!" Hilda exclaimed "Don't worry I grabbed yours since I knew you'd be on a mission" Hilda added, Hilda then grabbed Byleth's arm "Come on let's go find Marianne and you both can try them on!" Hilda exclaimed while dragging Byleth along. They found Marianne sitting in the dining hall with the messy purple haired woman from the other month. "Marianne!" Hilda said loudly.

"Oh hello" said the woman with light blue hair braided into a bun, she looks to Byleth "Hmm I don't believe we've met I'm Marianne" she said softly. The purple haired Woman let out a loud noise and started babbling about her and Byleth being one another's nemesis since she bumped into Byleth. "Oh Bernadetta I'm sure this is a misunderstanding" she said turning to Byleth for reassurance. 

Byleth nodded in agreeance and then introduced herself, "Oh, I see" Bernadetta said turning red from embarrassment "Well either way I have to go now goodbye" she said quickly and then took off. Byleth and Hilda stood a little dumbfound by what had happened "Anyways" Hilda said "Marianne come with us were going to try on the monastery's new summer uniform!" she exclaimed.

"No! I'd only get in the way" Marianne said frantically. 

"Please Marianne" Hilda said while making puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I warned you" Marianne said. The three of them made their way to Hilda's room where she made them have a fashion show with not just the new outfits but with every piece of accessory and clothing she had in her room. Byleth finally managed to escape from Hilda's room although she had to admit it was a little fun, she had never done anything like that before plus the new summer uniform felt nice since it had started to warm up. The uniform was a white long sleeve shirt that buckled at the neck that had embroidery on the chest area, a high waisted khaki colored skirt and black boots. 

After leaving Hilda's room Byleth made her way to the training grounds. Once Byleth got there she heard her Father Jeralt "Hey kiddo" Jeralt said "Oh- you got your new uniform. No more headband?" Jeralt asked, Byleth shook her head "Anyways since you're here join us in some sparring" Jeralt said gesturing towards Dimitri.

"No thank you" Byleth said, that caught Jeralt by surprise "I have to do something else today" Byleth said and began to walk away "I'll see you later Dad'' she added, and then continued on.

Dimitri:

Dimitri saw as Byleth walked off from her Father Jeralt after he asked if she would spar with him and Dimitri, he couldn't help but feel guilty that she didn't even want to be around Dimitri. "Huh that was weird" Jeralt said "I wonder if something happened" he added. Dimitri hesitated for a second and then proceeded to tell Jeralt about what had happened after the battle at Castle Gaspard and how Dimitri had lost his temper and told her off about killing civilians. Jeralt sat there for a moment just scratching at his beard, Dimitri held his head down in shame "Hmm, yeah that might be why she is ticked off" Jeralt said "If i'm being honest it's a little hard to tell" Jeralt said with a laugh "I don't think I've seen her like this before" Jeralt stated.

"You've never seen her angry before?" Dimitri asked.

"yeah, I'm sure you've noticed Byleth Isn't exactly the most expressive person in the world, I'm certain she has been upset with me before I have just never seen her show it" Jeralt laughed "I'm sure she'll be over this in no time" Jeralt told Dimitri in an attempt to comfort him "I'm just glad she is showing something... I was a bit worried if I'm being honest" Jeralt said seriously.

"What do you mean by that Jeralt?" Dimitri questioned. 

"Well- Ah there is a time and a place for that conversation and now is not either of those" Jeralt said quietly "Now come on lets spar, and don't think i'll go easy on you today after ticking off Byleth" Jeralt said with a laugh.

Dimitri and Jeralt were sparing for a little while before Jeralt decided he was ready to go to bed, Dimitri was grateful that Jeralt ended it so soon since Jeralt had been true to his word and was going as hard as he possibly could on Dimitri. Dimitri was making his way to his room when he saw Byleth, she was sitting outside of her own room petting a cat that sat on her lap. Dimitri approached her and called out "Hello, Byleth".

Byleth looked up at him "Dimitri" she said Dimitri proceeded to sit down next to her. 

"I'm Sorry Byleth" Dimitri said "I know it wasn't fair for me to blame you for the circumstances" he added "I know that if we hadn't... done what we did, even more civilian lives would have been lost" Dimitri sighed "My mind understands that, but my heart..." he murmurer.

Byleth grabbed one of his hand with both of her hands, this action caught Dimitri by surprise.

"It's alright Dimitri" she said softly, Dimitri's heart began to race and his face grew hot "I understand why you were upset" she added while releasing Dimitri's hand.

"Byleth... Can I tell you something?" Dimitri asked and she nodded "Those in power always claim they fight for a just cause" Dimitri said "But is it truly ok to take any life you please, all in the service of some implacable just cause" Dimitri sighed "I have to believe that perhaps we could have found some mutual path" Dimitri added "I know the notion may be laughable or even lip service to naive beliefs but I can't believe otherwise" he said. 

They sat in silence for a moment "Dimitri?" Byleth looked at him.

"Yes" he responded meeting her eye contact.

"What do you do in the case where those in power don't want to find a mutual ground?".

Dimitri looked down unsure of what to say "I don't know" he responded wishing he had a better answer to give her. 

Byleth sighed and said "Neither do I" Byleth put the cat on the grass and began to get up, Dimitri noticed that she was wearing the new uniform the monastery gave out. "Good night Dimitri she said and went inside of her room for the night, Dimitri got up a few moments later and began to head for his room, Dimitri grew flustered thinking about his encounter with Byleth and he wondered what she could have meant when she asked him that question. Perhaps it had something to do with Jeralts suspicion of the church Dimitri thought before he reached his room to head in for the night.


	9. The Holy Mausoleum:

Byleth: 

"Do you understand your mission for this month?" Seteth said sternly while glaring at Byleth and Dimitri. 

"Yes of course" Dimitri chipped in.

"What troubles you child?" Rhea questioned Byleth. Byleth proceeded to ask her why they would attempt an assassination attempt, and Rhea giggles "Don't worry my well being child I'll be fine, the knights and all the students will all be here to make sure nothing bad happens" Rhea said with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean to make light of this situation" Seteth warns "All classes need to be prepared, for now the both of you are dismissed" Seteth said. 

Byleth and Dimitri left from their meeting with archbishop, and Dmitri turned to Byleth as they were walking away "Hey Byleth" Dimitri says "You don't think that the assassination threat is real do you?" he asked "If i'm being honest I don't think it is either" he added "It's just such an absurd plan that was left in such an obvious place" Dimitri said.

"Almost like someone wanted it to be found" Byleth added in.

"My thoughts exactly" Dimitri said with a smile "But what might be the reason for that and who orchestrated this whole thing" he mumbles "Perhaps it's possible that what happened with Lord Lanato was just so the church could find that threat" Dimitri murmured.

"What do you think the real objective is?" Byleth asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea" Dimitri said.

"Hmm maybe we should get Claude's help on this" Byleth suggested.

Dimitri looked a bit shocked at her suggestion "Hmm getting cozy with our rivals?" Dimitri jokes. 

That joke caught Byleth off guard "funny, and what about you and your puppy love for the imperial princess" Byleth quickly responded. 

"Now, that's good lark. I had no idea you had a sense of humor Byleth" Dimitri laughed "I'll tell you all about it... some other time" Dimitri added as he quickly tried to change the subject. "Byleth, if you don't mind, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you" Dimitri said.

"What's the favor?" Byleth asked.

"It's in regard to sword training, not for myself, but... well..." Dimitri trailed "To be honest I've been teaching swordsmanship to the orphans at the monastery for a while now" he said.

"How unexpected" Byleth responded.

"I must agree, Frankly I'm not great with children" Dimitri said, he began to tell her how they saw him training one day and asked for him to train them and so he agreed "There is much I wish to show them, but due to my own studies and training I'm afraid my time is rather limited, Which brings me to my favor. You have unmatched swordsmanship. I hate to ask this of you but... Would you consider lending a hand? Dimitri asked eagerly.

" You can count on me" Byleth replied.

"Thank you, truly I am in your debt, and I always repay my debts I'll have you know" Dimitri said, He began to tell Byleth how he felt responsible for these children that had no parents since they are one in the same. Dimitri continued on telling her about after he lost his parents he was alone with no one to trust and so he felt obligated to help them "Oh please accept my apologies for boring you with my life story, In any case don't forget your promise Byleth. I'm counting on you." Dimitri said. "Well I suppose I should be off now, goodbye Byleth" Dimitri said before walking away.

A few days had passed since Byleth had made the promise to help with the sword training with the orphans, initially Byleth didn't think it would be so bad but she soon found out she was probably no better with children then the prince was. She was terribly afraid that she might injure one of them, Sothis laughed at her paranoia "They'll be fine if Dimitri was training them first" she added, Byleth thought about it for a second and Sothis did have a good point since Dimitri is incredibly stronger than any other men she had met. Byleth was making her way to the dining hall lost in thought when she heard someone.

"Hey, Byleth. I see you're as stony- faced as usual" she turned around to see Claude "Hmm I can't tell if you're feeling resigned or if you're just lost in thought. Or maybe you simply don't care about anything that's going on" Claude said "Oh... Sorry. I really didn't mean to be rude. I just find you fascinating" he added "Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Can you spare some time?" Claude asked.

"Sure" Byleth said.

"Great, I've been meaning to ask did your Father teach you how to fight?" Claude asked. 

"Yes, he did" Byleth responded.

Claude began talking about her Father being a renowned knight and asked how her Mother took it when she too became a mercenary.

"I never knew my Mother" Byleth responded.

Claude's body shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he moved on "You certainly have an unusual amount of composure" Claude said "I guess it's only natural that you'd be different from young nobles who grew up in the lap of luxury" He sighed.

"You don't seem like a noble either" Byleth stated, Claude began to tell her even though he is a noble he didn't grow up in luxury like the other nobles did.

"Hey, maybe that's why you and I get along so well" Claude added "We should stick together, As the Golden Deer house leader, I'll do all I can to help you out. We can start by making time for more little chats like this" Claude said Byleth nodded in agreeance. "So where are you headed?" Claude asked Byleth.

"To the dinning hall" she responded.

"Funny so am I" Claude stated "What do you say, should we head there?" he asked "Together" Claude added with a wink. Byleth nodded and the two left to the dining hall.

Dimitri:

Dimitri was sitting in the dining hall with Felix and Sylvain "So your Highness" Sylvain said "Any progress with our wager?" he inquired and Dimitri's face turned red "I'll take that as a no" Sylvain said with a laugh "Oh? look who just walked in, the beauty of the Blue Lions" Sylvain said while staring at the entrance of the dining hall "Hmm, it seems her and the Golden Deer's house leader are quite close" Sylvain added, Dimitri turned and saw the two of them entering together "You're Highness are you jealous?" Sylvain asked with a smirk "Worry not I have a plan" he stated.

"Sylvain stop encouraging the boar" Felix hissed.

But it was to late Sylvain got up and approached Byleth and Claude, Dimitri curiously watched what he intended to do and next thing he knew Sylvain was guiding the two of them to dine with them "Look who I found" Sylvain said as he approached the table with Byleth and Claude.

"How lovely of you to want us to join you Dimitri" Claude said with a wink taking a seat at the table.

"Of course" Dimitri said "It is good for us to remain on good terms" Dimitri added with a smile.

"Ah yes of course" Claude said in agreeance. "So tell me Dimitri, what do you think of the threat that was made on the archbishop? Personally I think it might be a hoax" Claude said.

"I agree" Dimitri said.

"Ah so it's settled then, time to begin our snooping around the monastery" Claude said with a laugh then he turned to Byleth "What do you say interested in joining?" he asked.

"I suppose" Byleth sighed.

"Excellent!" Claude enthused "Now how about you two, interested in joining?" he said turning towards Felix and Sylvain.

"I can't tonight I've got plans with a girl" Sylvain said.

"Sylvain!" Dimitri shouted "You gave your word about moderation" he added.

"Hey you can't lecture me you haven't done your part yet" Sylvain teased and Dimitri's face turned red.

"Hmm what's this about?" Claude asked.

"Ah well you see-" Sylvain said before Dimitri cut in.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter" Dimitri said frantically.

"Alright" Claude laughed, then turned to Felix "So what about you are you in?" he asked.

"Tch, Someone has to watch over the boar I suppose" Felix said.

"Alright once were done eating we'll get to it then" Claude said and then began digging into his food.

Once finished the four of them set off to see if there was anything in the monastery that might be the real target rather than the assassination attempt on Rhea. "Kid" Dimitri turned around and saw that Byleth's Father had appeared and wanted to talk to her "I heard that you four have been running around all over creation, what's going on?" Jeralt asked.

Claude jumped in "We're trying to see if it's possible that maybe the assassination attempt on Rhea during the Goddess's rite of rebirth is a hoax" Claude said.

"Ah- I see you guys don't think Rhea is the target" Jeralt said, he began scratching at his beard "Hmm maybe ask Alois, He should be able to give you some information" Jeralt stated.

"Do you know where he might be?" Byleth asked.

"My guess is the cathedral"Jeralt said.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you later" Byleth said.

"See you later kiddo" Jeralt said with a laugh. 

The four of them made their way to the Cathedral and there they found Alois, he was standing guard on the left side of the cathedral in front of a door, they began to approach him "Sorry you guys" Alois said "The Holy Mausoleum isn't open to the public until the goddess's rite of rebirth" Alois added.

"Why is that?" Dimitri asked.

"Because it holds important tombs, and it is said to also hold the bones of the Goddess herself" Alois stated, They began to interrogate Alois if he thought there were any places that might be targeted and he gave them a few leads to investigate. Once they finished checking out on the leads Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, and Felix retreated to the Blue Lions classroom to go over their leads.

"Alright everybody" Claude said as he slammed his hands down on a table "Any ideas?" Claude asked.

"Maybe they're after some of the rare weapons that the church of Seiros keeps stashed away" Felix suggested.

"I don't think so" Byleth chipped in "My guess would be the Holy Mausoleum" Byleth said.

"My thoughts exactly" Claude said with a wink.

"It would make sense" Dimitri jumped in "Especially since it will be more accessible" Dimitri added.

"But why would they want a bunch of bones?" Felix asked.

"My guess is bones aren't the only thing stored in there" Claude said "Either way it doesn't matter since it seems to be the most likely target" Claude added "Which is why I will leave it to you guys to handle" Claude said with a wink.

"How noble of you" Byleth responded.

"Anyways now that this mystery is solved I have to go" Claude said "I lost some stomach poison the other day and I really need to find it, so see ya!" Claude said while running out of the classroom.

The remaining three students sat in silence for a moment before Dimitri broke the silence "Remind me not to accept any food from Claude" Dimitri said with a straight face.

"Agreed" Byleth said "Should we inform the rest of our class about our plans?" Byleth asked.

"Ah- right, I completely forgot about that" Dimitri said.

After gathering all of the Blue Lions class, Dimitri told them of what they had uncovered and how they believed that the threat on Rhea was really a distraction, after talking it over with the class for a bit they all agreed that keeping watch on the Holy Mausoleum was probably the best course of action for them, Once finished with the run through the class dispersed for the night. Dimitri made his way to his room "Hey there Dimitri" a voice called out he looked around and saw Claude.

"Oh- Claude hello, what can I do for you?" Dimitri asked.

"Hmm, nothing much I just wanted to ask a few questions if you don't mind" Claude said.

"What kind of questions?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"Well for instance I'm curious about your intentions with Byleth" Claude stated, this caused Dimitri to turn red.

"My intentions?!" Dimitri said with embarrassment "What about your intentions?" Dimitri stammered "The both of you were meeting in the library in the dead of night for who knows for how long" Dimitri stated.

"Hey those are false allegations we had another student with us what could we have possibly done" Claude said defensively "Just because Byleth hasn't realized it doesn't mean no one else has Dimitri" Claude said "Anyways my reasoning behind wasn't to impede on your wooing" Claude scoffed "It was purely genuine curiosity" Claude said "I see know that I won't get my answer so I'll leave you be, have a goodnight Dimitri" Claude said and walked away into the night.

Dimitri continued on his way to his room and he was thinking about the altercation that had just happened with Claude and felt guilty about losing his temper with him. I really shouldn't have accused him of indecent acts like I did Dimitri thought, he sighed deciding that he would apologize to Claude first thing in the morning.


	10. The Rite of Rebirth:

Byleth:

Byleth had been pacing around the Cathedral since the sun had begun to rise, she hoped that there hunch was right "Worried about the Archbishop?" Sothis asked jokingly, yeah right Byleth thought back. Byleth tried to give the archbishop the benefit of the doubt but there was just something about how she treated Byleth that didn't feel right, it made her think that she had some hidden agenda of her own. Byleth sighed "Worry not Byleth '' Sothis said "You have me here to protect you" she said while laughing, Thanks Sothis Byleth thought. "Byleth''a voice called out and Byleth turned to see that it was Dimitri who had called her "Oh Dimitri"Byleth said "I didn't expect to see you here this early" Byleth added "Ah- yes I wanted to scope out the area beforehand" Dimitri said "However it seems you beat me to it" He added with a laugh "Have you been here long?" Dimitri asked and Byleth shook her head, "You two seem a little to relaxed for my liking" a loud voice boomed, Byleth looked as the Green haired man Seteth was approaching her and Dimitri "Might I remind you that the rite of rebirth is about to commence, and not only that but on this mission the well- being of Lady Rhea is at stake" Seteth snarled "Right you are'' Dimitri piped in before Seteth cut him off "Perhaps you two would be best off guarding a coffin" He said with a huff and then stormed off. "Little does he know'' Byleth said as soon as Seteth was out of earshot, Dimitri let out a chuckle "We'll show him, I'm certain of that" Dimitri responded.

Byleth and Dimitri left guarding the outside of the holy mausoleum to gather with the rest of the Blue Lions class, once they gathered them they headed back to the Cathedral so they could guard the Holy Mausoleum. "Your Highness" Dedue said "It appears that someone is in the Holy mausoleum" he added, Dimitri approached the entrance "Come on Blue Lions let's not waste time!" Dimitri shouted while running in with the rest of his class on his tail. Byleth scoped out what they were up against when she saw a dark mage in the back that appeared to be trying to break into a tomb. "Dimitri" she shouted "We need to take out the mages first then split in two to make our way along the right and left" Byleth added "Agreed, it's probably best if we avoid that knight right there though, he looks tougher than the others" Dimitri said. Byleth turned and saw him, a knight that rode on a horse covered in all black armor, he looked like the embodiment of death itself Byleth thought, and she nodded in agreeance to Dimitri.

The battle began, the Blue Lions first began their descent on the three mages that were closest to them, after fighting them for a while they eventually fell back from the battle. Byleth then realized that that strange knight happened to be blocking a route that would allow them to access the dark mage quicker, crap she thought. "Dimitri change of plans'' Byleth shouted at him, "Lysithea and I are going after the knight" she added, Dimitri seemed like he was about to protest but before he could Byleth shouted at him "Dimitri, take Ashe, Dedue, and Mercedes and take the left side" Dimitri nodded and began heading that way, Byleth then turned to Felix "Felix" she yelled "Take, Annette, Ingrid, and Sylvain and take on the right side" She added "On it" Felix shouted back before heading towards the right. Byleth and Lysithea continued on straight towards the strange knight. When they approached the knight he began saying that they would fall victim to his scythe, and Byleth had a feeling that if they weren't careful what he said might be true. Byleth lunged at the knight she managed to hit him once but he dodged her other attack, and attacked her right back. He was strong, very strong Byleth thought as she winced through the pain from his counter attack, Lysithea got ready to attack and she shouted "Get out of my way!" as she shot him with a critical miasma attack, the knight was caught off guard by the intensity of her attack and was forced to retreat "We will meet again" he said staring at Byleth. Lysithea came running to Byleth's side "What were you thinking?!" she demanded "He could have killed you!" Lysithea scolded while she began to heal Byleth. "Sorry" Byleth mumbled "Come on we have to keep moving" she added continuing on in the now accessible path with Lysithea following from behind, while the others were still engaged in battle with some of the mages that were blocking the sides.

Byleth and Lysithea worked together in picking off some of the mages that strayed away from the left and right sides, before they continued onward towards the dark mage. They were almost there, Byleth braced herself with her sword in hand "You're too late" the dark mage cackled "I've already broken the seal" he added "Huh?" she heard him say in confusion "A sword? this can't be right?" he said. Byleth saw him pull out this weird looking sword from the tomb and before he could attempt to use it Byleth lunged forward knocking it out of his grasp, The dark mage retaliated with a miasma that knocked Byleth's sword out of her grasp. Crap she thought, and without thinking she grabbed that weird looking sword and it began to glow "Oh you've done it now" Sothis hissed, now isn't the time Sothis, Byleth thought back and lunged an attack at the dark mage. After a bit of fighting the mage fell to the ground in defeat, Byleth looked down at the sword that she had just used it reminded her of Catherine's but something was off about it, Byleth was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Lysithea calling her "Byleth?" Lysithea said with curiosity "Are you alright?" she asked "I think so" Byleth responded never breaking her gaze at the sword. Catherine came rushing into the Holy Mausoleum with a few other knights and told them to go and get any of the remaining mages while she went to interrogate the students on what just happened.


	11. The Crest of Flames:

Byleth:

Byleth was making her way to the archbishops meeting room, she brought the weird sword with her since Catherine told her she ought to take it to Lady Rhea before anything else happens. The walk to the meeting room felt like an eternity for Byleth, she was worried how the archbishop would react given what had happened but most importantly she was worried about this sword that she had found it didn't feel like any other types of sword that she had used before. She felt a great deal of power from it, "Strange isn't it?" Sothis said "But yet this power feels somehow familiar" she added and Byleth agreed with her. Byleth was finally outside of the meeting room, she thought that if she had a heart it would probably be racing right now "Really a joke? And now of all times?" Sothis sighed "Hurry up! I want to know what is going to happen" Sothis demanded, and so Byleth complied and walked in the door. "Ah- Sweet child" Lady Rhea's voice sang, "I have been told of yours and your classes valiant deeds in apprehending those vile thieves that broke into the Holy Mausoleum" Rhea praised "I am most proud" she added "Is it true that you were able to awaken the sword of the creator?" she asked "I think so?" Byleth said "The sword of the creator" Byleth said while lifting the sword up "So that is what this is called" she added. Rhea let out a small gasp as it began activating with Byleths hold on it "So it's true" Rhea said with giddiness. "Child, I entrust the sword to you" Rhea added "Lady Rhea!" Seteth shouted, he had been watching how this meeting would go from the sidelines initially but once he heard Rhea's intentions he decided to try to put a stop to it "We cannot give the Sword of the Creator to a student that we've just met!" Seteth reasoned "Rhea you're not thinking it through" he added "Enough, Seteth" Rhea shouted, Byleth flinched a little at hearing the archbishop speak in such a tone. "I have already decided to give the sword to Byleth" Rhea stated "Alright" Seteth said, he then turned to Byleth "You better prove to be of worth to yield the sword of the creator" He said with a huff, Byleth nodded "So it is settled then" Rhea said softly to Byleth "I entrust the care of the Sword of the Creator to you" she added with a smile "You are dismissed" Rhea said "but before you leave know that Professor Hanneman requires your presence" Byleth nodded and then left from the room.

Byleth stood outside of the room for a moment just looking at the Sword of the Creator, "I really don't get that Rhea'' Sothis said "It's obviously precious to the church so why exactly would she give it to you?" Sothis added. I agree Byleth thought It certainly is strange. Byleth sighed and began to make her way to Professor Hanneman's office. "Byleth!" she turned and saw Dimitri heading her way, "How did it go in there?" He asked "Ah- I see they let you keep the sword" he added "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the Sword of the Creator?" Dimitri asked "Yes it is" Byleth responded "Dimitri I'm sorry but can this wait I have to see Professor Hanneman right now" Byleth said. "Oh- yes of course, my apologies I let my excitement get ahead of myself" Dimitri said with hurt in his voice "No need to apologize Dimitri" Byleth sighed "Would you like to walk with me? we could discuss it on the way there" Byleth said, Dimitri's face turned a light shade of pink "Yes- Of course" Dimitri said with a smile. The two of them began on their way to Professor Hanneman's office which was much closer than Byleth remembered, she had gotten through maybe half of what had happened in the meeting with Rhea when they reached his office. Byleth knocked on the office door hoping that he wouldn't be there but Professor Hanneman quickly opened the door "Byleth! and Dimitri?" Hanneman said "Come on in'' he said while pushing them through the door. "So Byleth this is about your crest, I believe I've figured out which one it is'' Hanneman beamed and Dimitri cut in "Should I go? Is this to personal?" He turned to Byleth and asked "It's alright, you can stay'' Byleth said and Dimitri nodded. Hanneman continued on "The reason why I couldn't figure it out sooner is because your crest is simply to big" he said while guiding her hand over the crest identifier "You Byleth carry the Crest of Flames" he stated proudly "This crest was thought to have died with Nemesis the King of Liberation, but it has been still with us" Hanneman said "This is why you are able to wield the Sword of the Creator" he added. Hanneman continued on for a few minutes giving Byleth background on her crest, "Sorry to interrupt" a voice boomed, Byleth turned and saw her Dad "But I need these two right now professor Hanneman" Jeralt said sternly "Yes of course, my apologies I kept them longer than intended" Hanneman said. Jeralt led Byleth and Dimitri into his office and then closed the door "Alright kiddo what happened?" Jeralt said with a sigh. Byleth sat down on one of the chairs at the desk and Dimitri followed her lead. Byleth proceeded to tell them what had happened beginning with what had happened at the Holy Mausoleum. Once Byleth finished telling what had happened Jeralt asked "And Rhea just let you have it?" his eyebrows furrowed "That doesn't make sense" Jeralt said "Why would she do that" he added "That is a little odd" Dimitri added in "I agree" Byleth said, The three of them sat there talking about it for a while before Jeralt said "Ok you two time to go it's getting late and i'm ready for bed" then he rushed them out of the room. As they left the room Dimitri's attention was caught by Claude who he saw walking past them "Ah - sorry Byleth I have to go, I need to discuss something with Claude" Dimitri said as he took off .

Byleth left from her Father's office and was wandering around the monastery, it seemed to Byleth news of her wielding the Sword of the Creator got out, along with the information of her newly identified crest. She sighed as she walked past people who just stared at her, they were unsure what to make of the news. Irritated Byleth made her way to the dock, there she saw Edelgard. Byleth made her way to her "Ah, it's you. Out late again, I see. What brings you here?" Edelgard said once she saw Byleth "I could ask you the same'' Byleth rebutted "I just wanted some fresh air there is a lovely breeze tonight" Edelgard said "I always wander outside when sleep evades me" she added "I'm exhausted" Byleth said "Ah I won't keep you then" Edelgard said "i should get some sleep too... but" she added with a sigh "Have you ever felt a sort of longing for the outdoors?" Edelgard asked and then she began to go into what she had last told Byleth about. "None of my siblings had a chance to lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life" Edelgard sighed "I remember" Byleth said. Edelgard told Byleth how they were imprisoned underground and beneath the palace "The objective was to endow our bodies with the power of a major crest" Edelgard shuddered, she began to tell her how she had already had a minor crest of Seiros but most of her siblings had no crests whatsoever, "In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fodlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh." She said with a shaky voice "Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard Von Hresvelg!" she shouted "But that came at too high a price... The others were sacrificed" Edelgard whispered "And there you have the truth of the Hresvelg's Empire" She said with spite. "Who is to blame?" Byleth asked, Edelgard told her that it was the Empire's corrupt prime minister who was calling the shots, and that her Father was a mere puppet for them, and he couldn't save them. "I know how it all sounds. But when you see my true strength you will know I speak the truth" Edelgard said "I have kept it hidden all this time, but... I will reveal to you the power of my second crest." she said, Edelgard raised her hand and allowed her crest to manifest, Byleth looked in shock, it was a crest identical to hers "It is the same as yours... the Crest of Flames" Edelgard said, she then went on a tangent that she will rid the world of meaningless sacrifice "As emperor I will change the world, I swear it" she added. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Edelgard looked worried she was watching Byleth wondering how she would respond "I hope that you can do it" Byleth said quietly. Edelgard looked surprised "I didn't think that you would understand" Edelgard said with an awkward laugh "But i'm glad you do... It brings me a great deal of comfort, Thank you Byleth" Edelgard said. Before either of them could say anything else two people came running up to them.

"Hey you two" Byleth and Edelgard looked to see that Claude had called out to them, he was accompanied by Dimitri. "Follow us quick, come on no time for questions'' Claude said as he continued running to his destination, Dimitri just shrugged and followed, and Byleth and Edelgard took off right after them. Claude led them to a desolate part of the monastery, he pushed away shrubs and revealed a tunnel. "Claude... are you certain that suspicious individual you spotted went through... there?" Dimitri asked "I will say, that does look a bit like a passageway, doesn't it?" Dimitri added "Unless I dreamt it up while sleepwalking, there is no mistaking what I saw" Claude said with irritation "I never thought I'd say this but... I believe Claude's story" Edelgard added and Byleth nodded in agreement. Edelgard went on to tell them how she had heard tales of countless passages that snake beneath the monastery, "This is undoubtedly one of them" she added "Perhaps so" Dimitri mumbled "In any case there is no telling where it leads" he added "Oh no. Oh you're right! There is no telling what we could find, Terrible danger. Wicked creatures. Unspeakable smells!" Claude sarcastically said, "The risk is too high, Your Highnesses! I must insist that you wait here where it is safe... and smells nice." Claude mocked "Meanwhile Byleth and I will track down the bandit shaped person" He said while staring at Dimitri "If we don't return do me a favor and call for the knights, will ya?" Claude added. "That is quite enough," Edelgard said irritated, "With so little information it is too dangerous, we will come along as well. Right, Dimitri?" Edelgard said "Yes of course" Dimitri said "If it was a thief we must not allow them to get away with their crime, especially considering what happened at the Goddesses Rite of Rebirth, Vigilance is paramount'' Dimitri added. "Right well tag along if you insist" Claude said with a wink "Just don't come crying to me if we meet a terrible fate, deal?" Claude added "Likewise. Well no use dawdling. Let's be on our way. Unless there is someone we should call for?" Edelgard asked "We should bring more allies, just to be safe" Byleth suggested "Yes, a fine idea" Dimitri said "Though at this time I fear that few of our classmates are still awake" Dimitri added, As Dimitri said that Hilda approached them with Ashe and Linhardt "Whoa there! What's all this, Byleth? You and the three house leaders creeping around at night? Pretty shady, if you ask me." Hilda said "It certainly is a rare and unexpected sighting... especially considering the hour" Ashe added "Looks like a whole lot of something is about to happen. I'm going back to bed." Linhardt stated before attempting to walk off. "Stop right there, Linhardt. Your bad luck is our good fortune- you're coming with us." Edelgard said, "And Hilda'' Claude said "You can stop thinking of ways to get out of this, we could use your help too" he added, Dimitri jumped in and said "You as well Ashe" he turned to him "I'll explain everything on the way" Dimitri added. "Happy to help" Ashe said "We don't have anything better to do at this hour, so we may as well pitch in" Ashe added. "You have our gratitude now then, let us be on our way. Ready, Byleth? Dimitri asked, turning to her and Byleth nodded. "The more the merrier, I suppose. Let's just hope we're not marching to our doom..." Claude said. And with that the seven of them entered into the passage to attempt to catch the thief that Claude had seen.


	12. Into the Abyss:

Byleth:

The students had been walking in the tunnels in silence for a while before Edelgard spoke up "Hmm... it seems this place is more than a simple passageway. There is clear evidence of human habitation" Edelgard said while looking around the passage

"People living under Garreg Mach..." Hilda murmured "Oh! My brother used to tell me stories like that back in his academy days. Hilda said

"Ah so Holst attended the academy as well, then? Claude asked

"Of course. Back then, there were tons of rumors about what goes on below Garreg Mach." Hilda said "Something about tons of passages and houses beneath the town, all inhabited by super shady people" She added with a shudder "And it had a real intimidating name too! Ah, what was it again..." Hilda said "I think it was called... Abyss?!" Hilda said with an unsure tone.

"That's two points for the pink haired gal! Welcome to the Abyss, strangers" A loud voice called out, The students turned and saw a large buff man with crazed black hair and brown eyes.

"Identify yourself" Dimitri shouted while drawing closer to him, "That uniform..." He said while staring at the strange man in-front of them.

"Welcome, curious students of the Officers Academy! What brings such, fine upstanding surface dwellers to our humble abode" The man said.

"We're tracking someone who was creeping around the monastery," Claude said.

"Our business here does not concern you" Edelgard snapped "Do you intend to let us pass?" she added.

"Ahaha!" A woman with curly blonde and purple hair stepped out besides the man laughing "Such indulgence simply cannot be permitted" she said "Your words may fool the fool, but I cannot be so easily deceived!" The woman laughed loudly "I Constance Von Nuvelle, shall divine your true intentions" Constance stated. "You are here by order of the church... which cruelly plots to eliminate the inhabitants of the Abyss!" She shouted.

"You think the church wants to eliminate you?" Byleth asked, looking to Constance with questioning eyes. while Edelgard muttered something under her breath.

"I don't care what the reason for this brawl is. A fight's on the menu, and i'm ready to feast" The man stated, "Let's get right to it, yeah?" he added.

Dimitri turned to his classmates "By the look of them, I'd wager they're experienced combatants. I'm not certain this is a wise endeavor" he said

"I was thinking the very same thing. Time to make a strategic retreat, then?" Claude suggested. As Claude said this another man stepped out, he was very feminine looking and had both purple eyes and hair.

"Turning back already?" The new man said, "Oh, but you'll make me so sad" he whined with a grin then said "Now why would you wanna do that?". they drew closer to them revealing another woman she was tan and had pink eyes and hair, the man continued on "Everyone here is so starved for amusement. They've been waiting for a good fight" he added.

"Wow, look at that" Claude said "A flawless example of a surprise attack" he said sarcastically "These aren't your run of the mill thugs" Claude added

"Claude" Dimitri groaned "This isn't the time to be impressed by our enemy" he scolded "We must find a way through at once" Dimitri said sternly.

"Wait..." The first man said turning towards Claude "Claude, is it?" He asked "As in the brand new heir of House Riegan?" the man said in shock.

"Who, me?" Claude asked "Nah. Wrong guy" he added "Claude's a common name in Fodlan, it's just too dashing for new moms to pass up" Claude said. "It's even a popular choice for fake names" he added with a wink "Just a good, solid, all- purpose moniker, you know?" Claude said looking at the man.

"Right" the man said "Except there's only one Claude enrolled at the academy this year" he said, then added "Looks like that's you".

A shocked look fell over Claude's face "How do you even know that?" He said surprised.

"Ha, you just gave yourself away, pal" the man laughed "Looks like my luck is finally taking a turn for the good" he added, His face turned serious "All right, so your choices are as follows" he shouted "Lineup for the beating of a lifetime" he said menacingly "...Or let us lock you up like the good boys and girls you undoubtedly are" he added.

Claude looked at Dimitri "I have no clue what this guy's going on about, but it looks like a fight is in order" He said, then sighed "And it's pretty much all my fault". He then turned towards Byleth and Edelgard "There is a saying from the east about fighting a flicker with a flame" Claude said "Seems pretty applicable right now" he added.

This resulted in the first man cheering for the fight that was about to take place "Finally! Let's do this already!" he shouted "Prepare to face the Almighty King of Grappling!" He yelled.

Hilda squinted at the man "Hmm... Why can't I shake the feeling that I know that wild man?" She mumbled, before the four split up to cover the exits so they couldn't escape.

Byleth looked around and noticed that more thugs had shown up to help them, Crap she thought. "Bet you wish you didn't follow those two down her now huh" Sothis teased and Byleth told her to zip it. No matter how well trained they were at whatever angle she looked at it from they were at a disadvantage. This won't be a regular fight Byleth thought, we're going to be fighting for our lives. She sighed frustrated by this turn of events.

"Same here Byleth" Hilda said walking up next to her, "This battle is going to suck!" she whined "Stupid Claude" she shouted while glaring at him "I knew I should have come up with an excuse to get out of this" Hilda added. The conversation didn't last for long, because a few of the thugs had already begun to close in on the students.

"Brace yourselves" Dimitri shouted, while the students fought off the thugs Ashe shouted out something about the gates looking complicated but that there must be a way to open them. Once they managed to fight off the thugs that surrounded them in that area they found a lever, but to no avail since it didn't open anything. This attempt at trying to open the gates led to the purple haired man calling out that only they were able to work the machinery. The first man from earlier popped out with a pair of gauntlets that looked an awful lot like a hero's relic. He ran at Edelgard swinging, she managed to miss his first hit but the second time around she wasn't so fortunate and he got a blow in, then Edelgard swung at him with her axe. The man looked stunned for a second that someone as petite as Edelgard could manage to deliver such a nasty blow. While he was distracted Ashe jumped in and shot him twice with his arrows.

"Argh" The man winced "You guys are tougher than you look" he said as he retreated from the fight.

Since there was no exiting through that gate the only option was for them to keep moving onward. They soon reached a hallway that only a few people could fit in at a time. Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri were the first students to enter it, and as they did the pink haired woman said something about there being an easier way to handle this and then a snake looking monster showed up. Byleth made the first move on the creature attacking it with her battalion in an attempt to dismantle it's shield. Dimitri then followed in her lead doing the exact same. The two of them managed to take down it's shield and then Claude swooped in and killed it off. The three of them continued on, once they were almost to the end of the hall Constance let out a loud laugh and then two more thugs came out from behind, Lucky for the three Ashe managed to take one of them out as he began to enter the hallway and Linhardt and Hilda managed to take out the other one, And Edelgard caught up once there was more space in the hallway.Once the students got out of the cramped passageway they found themselves in a small room.

"Dimitri look out!" Byleth shouted as a miasma ball came hurling right at Dimitri, he barely managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time. Dimitri thanked her, Byleth was thinking over where that attack could have possibly come from when she noticed on one of the walls it had a massive gap in it. Byleth approached it and sure enough this is where the attack came from, she peered over and saw the pink haired woman from before. "Claude, Ashe" Byleth hissed, the two came to her call "I need you both to attack her with your arrows from over here" Byleth said. The two nodded and began to follow their orders and got closer to the wall to attack. Claude struck first, he managed to hit the woman once but with his second hit he missed her completely. Byleth heard him curse under his breath.

Next Ashe took aim and shouted "I won't lose" as he struck the woman with a critical attack.

"This isn't fun anymore" the woman whined, "I'm going to retreat" she yelled towards Constance and the purple haired man, before she fled. The seven of the students continued on through another passageway that was nearby, there they ran into a few archers and mages. They fought with them until the students emerged victorious from the fight.

"Prepare yourselves" A shrill voice shouted "For I Constance Von Nuvelle will not lose" Constance laughed as she lunged an attack at Ashe. She landed a good blow onto Ashe , however Ashe was quick and attacked her right back and with one hit he managed to disarm the Pegasus she was riding on. Constance groaned as she fell to the floor "It's not that I'm defeated" she winced, then added "I'm just temporarily grounded"before she fled off to the sidelines with the other two. With Constance now out of the way a group of roughs being led by the purple haired man began to surround the students. The roughs attacked first and once they were defeated the man came and launched an attack at Byleth, he was fast and managed to strike her twice with his sword. Byleth fought back and managed to get a few of her own hits in, then Dimitri swooped in to finish the man off.

"Heh heh" the man laughed "Maybe I got a bit carried away, Nah..." he said while he waited for his three companions to join him to talk to the students.

"It's safe to say we won this round, don't you think?" Claude said approaching the four strangers, "Uh... what was it?" he asked.

"The name's Balthus" the first man said "I don't lose too often, but I can at least recognize what it looks like" Balthus added.

"Balthus... Balthus..." Hilda murmured then her head shot up and she shouted "Balthus?!" with a shocked expression. "From house Albrecht?!Baltie is that you?!" she asked "Whew, haha! You look, uh... old" Hilda laughed.

"Huh? Do we know each other, pal?" Balthus asked while examining Hilda "Wait a minute... That hair. Those eyes. That voice!" He shouted "Hilda?!" Balthus said in disbelief "I don't believe it! Holst's little sis?" he added with shock. "Heh" he laughed "I don't believe it. Little Hilda herself. Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Balthus laughed.

"Baltie" Hilda shouted "This isn't the time to catch up" she added "What would Holst think?! I bet you didn't even consider that, did you?" Hilda scolded.

"Yeesh... I dunno, but it wouldn't be nice" Balthus said embarrassed. Hilda just stared at him with a disappointed look on her face. "Look, sorry. Ok? Just don't tell Holst" Balthus begged, "If he knew I raised a hand against you, he'd have my head" he added.

"Ha! Like he'd stop at your head" Hilda scoffed "Fine though, just this once and just for you I'll keep quiet." Hilda said with a stern expression. Byleth thought about how this is the most serious she's ever seen Hilda normally she is so carefree.

Claude interrupted their conversation "Now that that's sorted..." he said questioningly "What did you mean about it being lucky that you found me?" Claude asked Balthus.

"Oh, that" Balthus said while scratching the back of his head. "Well one of the guys I owe gold to is Count Gloucester" he said "And he said something about forgiving my debt if I could dig up some dirt on you, Figured this was my shot" Balthus said with a shrug.

"Aha, so it was purely selfish" Claude said "But then, was a fight really necessary?" he asked.

"Really was. Best way to acquaint yourself with someone is to get into a tussle with 'em" Balthus stated "That's common sense right there" he laughed.

Byleth chipped in "That doesn't sound right..." she said while shaking her head.

"That's the correct response for a reasonable person" The purple haired man said "We're not all as far gone as Balthus here" he added while laughing. Balthus chipped in saying something about having to be sure that the church didn't send them. "Hmm... What could he mean by that" Sothis chipped in, Byleth told her to quiet down so she could listen. The four of them began to tell the students how the Abyss is being targeted by mercenaries, and they don't have the slightest clue as to who is pulling those strings. The purple haired man apologized for them attacking them, he just had to be sure that they weren't puppets for the church. Once that conversation began to die down Constance began telling them about the Abyss and how it is a haven to those who are shunned on the surface. "Enough with the niceties, Let's get these surface dwellers out of here" the purple haired man said.

"Nonsense! Intolerable nonsense!" Constance shouted "Why-ever would we let slip this chance to acquire their aid" Constance said.

"You need our help?" Byleth said surprised at the blatant manner that Constance asked. The four of them began telling them how there are others who live in the Abyss who do need protection from what is going on. Constance suggested that they look around and they will surely come to their conclusion.

"Right, what she said" Balthus said "Take a look around, think some thoughts. Consider yourselves our special guests" he added before turning around and leading them to the Abyss.

Byleth looked around the Abyss, it was dark but that's pretty much a given image based off of the name. It wasn't so dark that you couldn't see it just had a darker air to it than the one that the monastery had. Byleth found it interesting that there had managed to live a whole other society just beneath their feet, she had heard the rumors before but she had always imagined that it was just that, a rumor and nothing more. After a bit of exploring Byleth found herself in a room that seemed to be a classroom. In there Byleth saw Edelgard and Constance talking about something regarding the empire, and in the front of the room was the purple haired man and the pink haired woman. Byleth approached the woman first.

"Hey there new person, want my advice?" the woman asked and Byleth nodded "Don't wander too far off the beaten path, Abyssians like their privacy if you go snooping around there's bound to be trouble" she said "Wait" she said then paused for a second "Did I introduce myself? My name's Hapi" she introduced. Byleth followed her lead and introduced herself as well "Well I guess it's best we become acquainted with each other now huh?" Hapi said and Byleth nodded in agreeance. Byleth then went over to converse with the purple haired man, he seemed to be the leader of these four Byleth thought.

"You're not a holy knight, and you don't seem all that special, but you're certainly mysterious especially since you wield that Hero's Relic" the man said as Byleth greeted him "Yeah, I've heard all about you. But I never figured I'd see you down here, chasing after someone and getting lost in the process" he added, Byleth was a bit surprised that he had known about her prior to their meeting.

"What is this place?" Byleth asked.

"This is the classroom for the Ashen Wolf House '' he said then added "Just so we're clear, we're not affiliated with the officers academy", this confused Byleth a bit but she thought to hold back her questions for the meantime. "Since we're not a part of the academy, it's really just a place for us. Can't go to the surface either. We've all got our reasons'' he said "We're a unique bunch from all walks of life, Once you get to know us I'm sure you'll love it here" he added with a smile, Byleth stared at him for a moment. "What? Did I forget something?" he asked "Oh- right I'm Yuri'' he said, and Byleth nodded and bid him goodbye for the moment.

Byleth continued looking around the Abyss and she found Hilda alongside with Balthus, she chatted with them for a bit about how Balthus is a former minor noble turned outlaw. Once the conversation with the two of them died down Byleth took off down a street like path that an Abyssian told her was called Burrow street.

There she saw Claude, Byleth went up to him "Hey Byleth" he said once he'd seen her heading towards him, she greeted him back. "Who knew an entire town was hiding behind the monastery?" Claude said in shock "And a secret fourth house to boot, secrets upon secrets- oh, I'm just itching to know them all!" he said with a laugh, then his face turned serious "I'm sure Rhea knows all about this place, Gods, how many secrets does that lady have?" Claude said in a serious tone.

"Too many if you ask me" Byleth said, Claude was about to say something but Dimitri came and interrupted their conversation. "Hello Byleth" Dimitri said, turning to her, then he turned to Claude "Hello Claude", Claude greeted him back before excusing himself from the conversation. Dimitri looked a bit hurt and then he turned his gaze back towards Byleth "What do you think Byleth? This is a most... unique town, is it not?" Dimitri asked and Byleth nodded in agreement. "It's incredible really that those who faced opposition on the surface are able to find sanctuary here" he said happily "Oh, not to say there is no helping the situation in Fodlan" Dimitri said "To do just that is our duty and honor" he added with pride "Even so, I find the idea... rather lovely" Dimitri said in a soft tone as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"I understand" Byleth said and looked into Dimitri's eyes "A place where those who are rejected for whatever their reasoning may be can find peace... It is lovely" she added. Dimitri looked surprised by what she had just told him and he broke eye contact with her and looked down at his feet.

"Thank you Byleth" he said as his face began to take on a red pigment, seeing the prince like this gave Byleth a weird feeling in her stomach. "I'm grateful that you understand," Dimitri added, Byleth nodded and walked away.

What was that Byleth thought "Oh my" Sothis called out "You really don't know yet do you?" she said with laughter. Know what Byleth thought, "Nope! I won't tell you!" Sothis teased "This is much too fun" she added with laughter. Fine keep your secrets then Byleth thought to Sothis along with a few obscene words "How vulgar" Sothis pouted. Byleth once again continued her endeavor in exploring the Abyss, she saw there was a library which was full to the brim. Linhardt told her it was full of books that were banned from being in the monastery, Byleth made a mental note to check it out more thoroughly with Claude later on. She passed by a gate and saw Yuri there talking with some of his men, they were giving him a report on the mercenaries that they had followed them into the Abyss and that they were almost in position. Byleth approached him "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh it's you" Yuri said turning to Byleth "I was just heading off to ambush our attackers, you'll help with that won't you?" he asked and Byleth nodded, the rest of the monastery students approached and Yuri filled them in on the details of that was going on and the all agreed that they would help as well. Yuri led them to an area further underground that looked like an arena of the sort. Before the fight began Yuri and the other three began telling the students about someone named Aelfric who helps look after the Abyss. They quieted down, they heard the loud voices that came from the mercenaries, the battle was about to begin.

(After the battle)

A rogue came running up to Yuri and told him that that was the last of the mercenaries. "Good, Finally" Yuri said, then he turned to the students "Thanks for all your help everyone" he added, as he said that a mercenary came running at Yuri saying something about taking him down.

A man with dark brown eyes and hair warped into the arena by Yuri "I will not allow it" he said.

"Aelfric, you're here! Well, shall we capture this fool?" Yuri suggested. They defeated the last mercenary and the four Ashen Wolves surrounded Aelfric singing his praises over his arrival.

"I am relieved that I wasn't too late, I do hope my presence proved useful" Aelfric said, Balthus gave him gratitude saying how they needed the back up.

"So you're Aelfric..." Byleth said while examining him, he turned and looked at Byleth with surprise.

"Byleth" he stammered "I do believe this is the first time that our paths have crossed, is it not?" he asked "Of course I have heard all about you from her Grace, the Archbishop" he added "Allow me to introduce myself I am Aelfric, the church has granted me custodianship of the Abyss". Aelfric said"

"You look after the Abyss?" Byleth asked.

"Indeed, and despite my responsibilities, I am but a humble monk" Aelfric said. Aelfric then went on to tell them how he feels that it is his responsibility to care for those who live in the Abyss since they have nowhere else to go. He also told them how Lady Rhea and other members of the church find the Abyss to be a nuisance.

"A nuisance?" Byleth asked.

"I'm afraid so... those with the church who would love to see the Abyss purged are swiftly growing in number" Aelfric said. The Ashen Wolves began to go on a ramble about the church and how they dislike the Abyss. "I am overwhelmed with gratitude" Aelfric said "You're fervent support is all the reward I could ask for" he added, he then turned to Byleth "As for you, Byleth, I must beg a favor of you" Aelfric said.

"What's the favor?" Byleth asked, Aelfric began to ask Byleth if she would give guidance to the Ashen Wolves. This led to a rise in opposition from the Ashen wolves saying how they have Aelfric to look after them. Aelfric shut them down saying that they had a lot to learn from her especially in the form of combat given that she was a former mercenary.

"A trustworthy and esteemed individual, to say the least" Aelfric said "What's more, I happen to be acquainted with the Father of this fine individual" he added.

Byleth looked at him in confusion "When did you meet my Father?" she asked.

"I met Jeralt back when he was a knight" Aelfric responded "I was born and raised in Garreg Mach so I often had the opportunity to spend time with him" he added. "You're mother, as well..." he said with a sad voice "She was a cherished friend of mine, I was even present for their wedding" Aelfric added. "With parents like yours I have no doubt that you possess the kindness and patience necessary to help train the Ashen Wolves" he added. Constance was about to protest but Yuri shut her down and reminded Aelfric about the mercenary they captured. "Right you are, Oh and one more thing, Byleth..." he murmured "If ever you would like to hear more about your parents, I would be delighted to share my memories with you" Aelfric added before leaving to deal with the mercenary.

After the battle the Ashen Wolves led them to two rooms side by side, the room on the left was the men's quarters and on the right was the women's. Byleth, Edelgard, and Hilda entered into their quarters for their stay in the Abyss, it wasn't as run down as Byleth thought it was going to be. The three girls talked over what had happened since they arrived at the Abyss, but once it got later Byleth retreated from the conversation and went to bed.


	13. The Chalice of Beginnings:

Byleth:

Byleth jolted up from her sleep, she panted out of breath, crap she thought out of all the times for this dream resurface it chose now? Byleth had never been one to get bothered by really anything but there was this one dream that she had for as long as she could remember about a war, it's not your average run of the mile type of fighting this was countless men and women fighting one another for the sole reason being survival. It was absolutely gruesome, bodies of the fallen soldiers littered the floors while their leader, this green haired woman led them, was set on annihilating the opposing army. In the background of this all there are these massive beams of energy that are falling from the sky which causes the death toll to skyrocket. The green haired woman comes faced to face with a man and they begin their fight, his blade... No that can't be right, Byleth thought. The woman manages to disarm the man and then knocks him to the ground. She calls out his name "Nemesis" Nemesis?! and she proclaims that he must die before she takes his life. Afterwards she cradles the sword of the man in her arms and calls it mother. Byleth tried hard to shake the dream out of her mind but she couldn't help but think about it especially given that the sword she now wields is the same as that man Nemesis, she wondered if her dream had been sheer coincidence or was something along the lines of fate. Byleth sighed and went into what she thought would be an empty Ashen Wolves classroom, but to her surprise Aelfric was in there. Byleth tried to leave before she was noticed but it was too late.

"Ah, Byleth, To what do I owe this pleasure?" Aelfric turned towards Byleth and asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Byleth stated. "Also I wanted to hear more about my parents," she told Aelfric.

"Ah yes, of course you do. I will gladly tell you all that I know" Aelfric said "Where to begin..." he mumbled "If you have something in particular in mind , please ask and I shall answer as best as I can" Aelfric added.

"Tell me about my Mother" Byleth said, she had never had the chance to meet her so she was most curious as to who she was.

"Kind, and wise. I would often see her in the library with her nose buried in a book" Aelfric said.

"What was my Father like back then?" Byleth asked.

"Jeralt was... very much then as he is now, his knights would have done just about anything for him" Aelfric said "Whenever he had time to spare, he would instruct the children of the monastery in combat and tactics" he reminisced fondly "Just like those wide-eyed youngsters, your mother and I made a hero of him in our minds" he said "When I heard that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married, I was quite surprised" Aelfric said with a hint of bitterness. Oh no Byleth thought he had the hots for my mom, "Back then, Jeralt was something of a mentor to me" he continued on "As for Sitri... she found it difficult to express her emotions" Aelfric said sadly. He proceeded to tell Byleth that her Mother only found joy in her Father's company since she was too weak to leave the monastery and his stories brought her a great deal of comfort. Aelfric then continued on to tell her about how he wished to be like Jeralt but never could, he scooted closer to Byleth "Forgive me for overstepping, but do you not regret forgoing your travels to take up residency here? he asked.

Byleth began to feel uncomfortable around him "No, I enjoy going to school here" she stated.

"Heh heh, well then! I suppose I have no choice but to assist you as best as I can" Aelfric was about to continue on talking when a voice called from the entrance of the room.

"Hey am I interrupting anything?" Byleth looked over and saw Claude, she felt revealed. "Sorry Aelfric but I need to borrow my friend here we have important research to do" Claude said while walking over to them and grabbing Byleths arm "Well see- ya!" Claude laughed while they exited the room.

Claude:

Claude led Byleth to the library from the classroom that he had found her in. The walk there was awkward, needless to say, Claude tried to think of something to say but his mind ran blank, Byleth ended up being the one to break the silence. "Thank you, Claude" she whispered.

"Don't mention it" Claude said with a wink, he peaked over at her face and her face was blank. Jesh Claude thought nothing gets to her huh? "So as I'm sure Linhardt already filled you in on this place has a library" Claude said an Byleth nodded "A library that is unrestricted, filled to the brim with books that the monastery wouldn't dare put in it's shelves" he said excitedly "I think this would be the perfect place to continue on with our research on the immaculate one" Claude enthused.

"I agree" Byleth said "I had the very same idea earlier" she added, great Claude thought they were on the same page as to trying to figure out just what exactly the immaculate one was. After a while of looking at books through the library, Claude heard footsteps outside of the door, Byleth's head shot up to catch a glimpse of the person who was entering the room.

"Sorry I'm late" Claude turned and saw Linhardt along with Dimitri, "I brought help" Linhardt said while gesturing towards Dimitri. Claude saw his eyes immediately fall to Byleth who was sitting cross cross on the floor surrounded by a pile of books, a hint of jealousy briefly fell over the prince's eyes but he brushed it off quickly.

"What can we help with?" Dimitri turned to Claude and asked.

"Just pick up a book and get reading" Claude responded, and Dimitri proceeded to go to Byleth to help with her pile of books. After a while of searching Byleth called them over to her.

"Take a look at this" Byleth said while showing them a book that suffered heavy burns, it was titled "Romance of the World's Perdition".

"Byleth, now isn't the time for romance books" Claude joked with her, she made a disappointed face at him then diverted her attention back to the book.

"No Claude" Byleth groaned "Look at what it says" she added.

Linhardt grabbed the book and read it out loud:

"In the land of Thinis, where the old Gods are said to live, the false God has awakened. It's looming, heteromorphic vessel was resurrected to sink the world to the depths of the ocean. It will bring extinction to all children of men, and salvation to all beasts of the land, sky, and sea. For the children of men who spilled too much blood of life, it promises only cruel retribution."

"The false God must be defeated before the world sinks into a watery grave. To this end, the children of men have erected pillars of light upon the land. Thinis, Malum, Septen, and Llium were utterly destroyed. Those lands have vanished from this world. Yet even still, the False God stands. And soon, a flood aptly named despair will drown this world."

"The children of men fled to the depths of the Earth, beyond sight of the false God, beyond the embrace of the sun, and beyond the reach of the waters of Despair. They swore a fervent oath of revenge against the surface world, ruled by beasts, and against their tormentor, the False God."

"That is something alright" Linhardt mumbled, "I see why the church would have this locked away" he added "I think the heteromorphic vessel might be the immaculate one" Linhardt said quietly.

"I agree" Claude said "Ruled by beasts?" he murmured "As in mankind?" Claude questioned "Wait, so does that mean the false God is the Goddess?" he said in shock. The others sat in silence, this was most definitely not something they should have ever stumbled upon and it raised more questions than it answered.

"If we were referred to as beasts..." Byleth said "Then who are the children of men?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have those answers" Linhardt said "Also not to mention this source might be unreliable, so I would take the information with a grain of salt" he added trying to get the awkward tension in the air to die down.

"I think it might be best if we end here for the day" Claude suggested to the others.

Dimitri rubbed his face and yawned "Yeah that might be for the best" he said, the four of them walked back to the sleeping quarters and parted ways with Byleth once they reached them. Claude, Dimitri, and Linhardt entered their room. Linhardt fell asleep right as soon as his head hit the pillow. Claude and Dimitri sat in silence for a moment.

"So you're not going to ask are you?" Claude said to Dimitri "I bet curiosity is eating you up, isn't it" he laughed.

"I'll admit I am curious as to why Byleth had been with you in the library before hand" Dimitri mumbled "However I regret my actions from the other day, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous" he said with remorse, "So I won't ask" Dimitri added.

Claude felt a little bad for him "Oh that" he said "I had already forgotten about it" he said, and Dimitri looked at him in shock. Claude proceeded to tell Dimitri about how he had seen Aelfric in the Ashen Wolves classroom with Byleth, and how he seemed to be getting a little too comfortable so Claude stepped in. Dimitri seemed surprised by what Claude had told him, they discussed it a bit more then both agreed that they should be getting to sleep.

Byleth:

The students of the academy spent about a week there and things kept taking weird twists. It turned out that the reasoning behind the recent attacks on the Abyss was because of some unidentified person searching for a relic called the Chalice of Beginning. Next thing they knew they received a threat that Aelfric was kidnapped and they had to deliver the Chalice to them if they ever wanted to see him again, and that they must not involve the church. The students however decided to seek help from the church and they gave aid in helping finding Aelfric. The students managed to retrieve the Chalice to trade for Aelfric but before they did so Yuri met with Byleth to discuss something important in regards to handing over the Chalice. The students then went to trade the Chalice for Aelfric, but rather than surrendering the Chalice they fought the kidnappers for Aelfric. However once the fighting was finished it was revealed that Aelfric was the bad guy, and Yuri was his accomplice the whole time. Yuri attacks Byleth and Aelfric disappears with the four Ashen Wolves.

"Byleth!" Dimitri shouted, running up to Byleth with Claude and Edelgard on his tail. "Are you injured?" he asked with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about..." Byleth said.

Edelgard sighed "I see your well enough to make light of a serious situation. but surely you suffered a wound" Edelgard said.

"I didn't," Byleth responded.

"Ah, I get it" Claude responded "He only pretended to attack you, didn't he? he asked "So you were just playing a part in this grand performance. But was that really the smartest decision here?" Claude asked.

"Byleth! are we too late?" The students turned in surprise and saw Lady Rhea shouted as she came running towards them. She began to tell them how she started investigating the Ashen Wolves and found forged documents, and tells them how the Ashen Wolves are going to be used as sacrificial lambs in the ritual to revive someone who has deceased since they carry the same crests as the four Apostles who initially did the ritual.

Dimitri frowned "So Aelfric's aim must be to carry out the Rite of Rising... at the expense of the students..." he said with disgust "Lady Rhea... What precisely is the purpose of this ritual?" Dimitri asked.

"It can breathe life into a body, but it cannot return a spirit that has already departed" Rhea said "ultimately, it is a tool to return the goddess to her physical form" she said and glances at Byleth "Her spirit is omnipresent, but her flesh is no more" Rhea added, she proceeded to tell them that Aelfric is more than likely planning to perform the ceremony. Alois then comes running to Rhea and informs her that the village surrounding Garreg Mach is being attacked and she takes off to assist.

"Byleth? you look like you've got something to say" Claude says and Byleth proceeds to tell him about Yuri telling her to meet him in the Holy Mausoleum after midnight. "He told you to meet him at the Holy Mausoleum?" Claude asked and Byleth nodded, Claude sighed "You never run out of secrets do ya Byleth"

"I'm certain that Yuri had his reasoning to set up this meeting" Dimitri chipped in, he turned to Byleth "He took the time to speak with you, however cryptically before he left" he added.

"Fair point Dimitri" Edelgard sighed "I do wonder why he told you it needed to be after midnight. wouldn't it be better to rush to their aid immediately?" she asked.

Claude jumped in and said "Yuri's no fool, there's a method to his madness...".

The students waited till midnight as Yuri had told them and then entered the Holy Mausoleum. There they found the four Ashen Wolves in a vortex that was draining their essence with Aelfric in the back of the room where Byleth received the Sword of the Creator. It was time for the battle to commence. Byleth thought while looking around the room, there were a lot of mages. "Really the mages are what you're worried about" Sothis laughed "You never cease to amaze me" she sighed.

(After the battle)

"Byleth, you would raise your sword against me?" Aelfric said as he barged into the Holy Mausoleum. "Your Mother lies here, waiting for us, Waiting for you! Don't you want her back?" he shouted at Byleth.

Claude turned to Byleth "Is that true, or is he just trying to freak us out? if so... it's kinda working" Claude said.

"My Mother died giving birth to me..." Byleth said sternly.

"There is no room for doubt" Aelfric shouted "I know her appearance better than anyone, This... is her" he yelled "An upstanding nun who married Jeralt, she died 21 long years ago..." he said.

"You cannot expect us to believe that someone who died two decades ago is still in such pristine condition..." Dimitri said. And Aelfric went on a tangent about how it may be to some secret that only she knows, that she is left untouched by time. As he says that Lady Rhea enters the Holy Mausoleum.

"Halt, Aelfric" Rhea shouts.

"Rhea!" Aelfric spat like venom "You are the cause of this! It was you who killed her! When she gave birth to a child who made no sound" he hissed "Tell me what you've done to her! Why does her body remain while her spirit does not?!" Aelfric demanded.

Lady Rhea sighed "I owe you no words on the matter. But I will tell you this..." Rhea said glancing towards Byleth "She made the choice to die, that her offspring might live" she said "I respected her will, nothing more" Rhea added. Then she proceeded to beg him to stop with the ritual.

Rhea's words did little to help in fact they angered Aelfric even more "Rhea, I am finished with you. The only thing left to do is complete the ritual" Aelfric said before he warped away.

"Hurry, he cannot have gone far" Rhea said.

"Let's end this," Byleth shouted. Edelgard agreed with her and Dimitri checked in on the Ashen Wolves making sure that they were good to fight, the four of them assured that they would be able to fight and after a little heart to heart with the Ashen Wolves they took off after Aelfric.

They found him kneeling at her mother's body in the Cathedral "Aelfric Cease this at once" Lady Rhea shouted, "The Chalice cannot return her soul Aelfric, It is incapable even of returning the body to life.

"Please, you must stop," Byleth shouted.

"Be not afraid, Today your Mother returns to us" he said madly, "The time has come" he whispered to Sitri "Perhaps I am not an equal man to him"Aelfric said "But I am here by your side Sitri" he added. Byleth watched in horror as the Chalice absorbed both Aelfric and her mother turning them into a beast.

"So I see... It is just as the last time the ritual was performed" Lady Rhea said, she turned to the students "Everyone who is capable must fight this beast- now" she commanded. The students all went around giving their pledges to help. "Please, act swiftly but with great care" Rhea said "By my order, stop the umbral beast- stop Aelfric!" Rhea shouted, and with that they charged at the beast before them.

(After the battle)

Byleth

After the battle the Ashen Wolves were disbanded, and the four of them were no longer bound to remain in the Abyss, They were free to do whatever they felt like doing. Byleth and the three house leaders made a promise to Yuri to look after the Abyss, after the Ashen Wolves left to move on with their lives Byleth made her way to Lady Rhea, it was time she knew about her mother.

After Byleth left from talking with Rhea she found herself in the training grounds. "Byleth?" a voice called out, Byleth turned to come face to face with Edelgard

"Oh hello Edelgard" Byleth said "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I came to check up on you" Edelgard said, this caught Byleth off guard, she expected that from Dimitri or maybe Claude but not really Edelgard. "I'm sure you must be feeling not too well after all that has happened today" she sighed "I'm sure it was a lot to take in" Edelgard added. Byleth nodded and thanked her for coming to see her. "It was no trouble" she said "Well I'll leave you be for the night" Edelgard said before turning away

"Wait" Byleth said, Edelgard turned around. "Last time we spoke you mentioned me joining your class" Byleth stated "I have to decline your offer, but I would like to join your class for your next mission, if that's alright?" Byleth asked.

"Of course!" Edelgard said "Although it is a shame you won't join us permanently, I would love to have you with us even if it's only temporary" she said "However you will have to attend our lectures for the month to ensure you are prepared for the month's mission" she added "Don't worry I'll tell professor Manuela and she'll handle everything" Edelgard enthused. "Well goodnight Byleth" Edelgard said and then left.

Byleth left from the training grounds tomorrow is going to be a big day she thought. "Aren't you worried how the prince will react?" Sothis asked, Byleth felt a pang of guilt, she hadn't even thought of him. Sothis this is the only way I can accomplish what I need to right now, Byleth thought. The Blue Lion house is too distracting at the moment. I have to be focused to find out what Rhea's intentions are, she added. "Hmm, I see, as long as you are sure that this is what you need to do," Sothis said. It is, Byleth responded as she entered her room and went to bed.


	14. Verdant Rain Moon:

Byleth:

Byleth woke up early as the sun had yet to rise. it's a new month Byleth thought and peered at her calendar, huh Verdant Rain Moon that's going to be a pain to write every time. She got up, put her blouse on and slid into her high waisted khaki skirt, she had to admit she preferred this uniform better than the one Seteth had given her on her first day. "Byleth '' Sothis called out "Don't forget to tell the prince about you going to the Black Eagles house for the month" she said, Ah right, Byleth thought to her thanks Sothis. Byleth left from her room and was about to search for Dimitri but Seteth came up to her and said that Jeralt was looking for her, that she should go right away, he told her that he was at the cemetery. Byleth thanked him and went on her way to find him, Byleth wondered if Rhea had told him what had taken place last night. Probably not she thought, this is probably going to be a hard conversation to have with him. She sighed and made her way to the cemetery.

"Hey Kiddo," Jeralt said as Byleth approached him, and she greeted him back. "I figured it was time to introduce you to your Mother, this is where she is buried" he said "Well suppose to be" he sighed. Crap he knows Byleth thought "Rhea told me what happened last night, I'm sorry you had to see that kiddo" he said softly "I wanted to tell you about her she was the kindest and smartest person I'd ever known" He proceeds on telling Byleth how she really loved flowers and how her face would light up every time he brought her back some flowers from different places. Jeralt continued on telling Byleth how she smiled the most when she was pregnant with her, he proceeded to pull out a ring with purple gemstones "This is the only keepsake I have of her, and in time I will give it to you to give to someone that you love as much as I love her" Jeralt said, the two stood there for a while and Jeralt told her more about her Mother. "Well kiddo you should probably start heading to class" Jeralt said and Byleth nodded "See you later kid" he added and Byleth said goodbye, and Byleth took off to find Dimitri before the classes began.

"Byleth" a voice called and Byleth turned to see Edelgard. "I spoke to Professor Manuela and it's all handled for you to join us for the month" Edelgard said excitedly.

"Thank you Edelgard" Byleth said "I just need to find Dimitri to alert him on my absence for the month" She added.

"I see" Edelgard said then added "Well I'll leave you to it then, see you in class!". Byleth nodded and walked away

Byleth entered the knight's hall since she knew Dimitri would most likely be there, and there he was. Byleth was about to approach him but she saw he was busy with a girl, hmm I don't think I've seen her before Byleth thought. And yet she wore a school uniform, then again she could have just blended in with the other students since she didn't have any distinguishing features to her, she had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hmm scoping out the competition?" Byleth felt someone lean in close to her, she turned and saw Sylvain "It's nice to see Dimitri broadening his horizons who knows maybe this girl will be the future queen" Sylvain said with a laugh. "You know Byleth if you are jealous by this I know a way to get back at Dimitri" Sylvain said while leaning his face close to hers.

"That is not necessary," Byleth said and moved out of Sylvains face. "I just didn't want to interrupt, I had to tell Dimitri that I will be joining the Black Eagles for the month to help with their mission" Byleth told Sylvain.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that" Sylvain said while rubbing the back of his neck "Don't worry" he said as he winked to Byleth "I'll get his attention" he added. He linked arms with Byleth and led her to where Dimitri and this random girl were talking "Oh your Highness" Sylvain said in an obnoxious tone.

Dimitri groaned "What now Sylvain" he said as he turned around, he looked surprised to see Sylvain with his arm linked with Byleth's. Byleth pulled her arm from his grip. "Good morning Byleth" Dimitri added while smiling at her.

"Byleth has some news," Sylvain said, "You're probably not going to like it," he added. Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed and Byleth made a face at Sylvain. The girl that Dimitri was talking to went and held onto Dimitri's forearm and was glaring at Byleth, Very subtle Byleth thought.

"Thanks for the lovely introduction Sylvain" Byleth said sarcastically "Anyways Dimitri" she said turning to him "I came to inform you I will be temporarily leaving the Blue Lions house" Byleth said and a shock look fell on his face "It's just for a month" She added quickly and he nodded "I'm going to assist with the Black Eagles mission for the month and I have to be present for there lectures as well" Byleth said.

Dimitri's eyebrows were still furrowed "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with us?" he pleaded.

"No, sorry Dimitri" Byleth said bluntly "I've already committed to this" she added, she looked at Dimitri and he had a sad expression "Dimitri it's only a month, it'll be fine" Byleth said irritated.

"I see," he said quietly, "Is this because of what happened last night?" Dimitri asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that, sorry but I have to get to class" Byleth snapped, both Dimitri and Sylvain seemed surprised by this. Byleth turned around and left to the Black Eagles class and as she left she heard Sylvain teasing Dimitri over the fact that he had irritated her.

Byleth made her way to the Black Eagles classroom. Maybe I was a bit harsh with Dimitri, Byleth thought then sighed as she entered the Black Eagles classroom. It was essentially the same as the Blue Lions but rather than a flag that represented the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus there was an imperial one in the front of the class. "Hello Byleth" a voice called out menacingly, Byleth turned to see a tall lanky man with black hair and light green eyes "Lady Edelgard has told me all about you" he added "I am Hubert Von Vestra" he introduced "I am Lady Edelgards vassal, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you prove to be a problem to her" Hubert added. Byleth was about to say something when Edelgard stepped in.

"That is quite enough Hubert," Edelgard said sternly "Byleth is a fellow student of ours for the time being, and you will treat her as such" she added. She turned to Byleth "Please forgive Hubert's outburst, he... means well" Edelgard sighed, Byleth nodded.

"My, My Eddie!" a brunette with curly brown hair said and green eyes said "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she added.

"Right of course" Edelgard said "Byleth this is Dorothea" she added. Dorothea chatted with Byleth for a while before Edelgard led her to introduce Byleth to the rest of the Black Eagles . "This is Caspar," she said pointing to a short blue haired man with blue eyes. Caspar responded back with a loud greeting and enthused about sparring with Byleth. "He can be a bit loud at times," Edelgard added quietly. She then led Byleth over to two people one of them was a woman with dark purple eyes and hair, the other was a man with orange hair and eyes. "This is Petra," Edelgard said, gesturing to the woman, "She is a princess from Brigid," Edelgard added.

"It brings me great pleasure to have met you," Petra said to Byleth. Byleth nodded, she figured maybe this wasn't her native tongue.

Edelgard gestured to the man next to him "And this is-" she began to say before he cut her off.

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir" he said "The future prime minister to the Adrestrian Empire" Ferdinand stated proudly.

"...Right" Edelgard said, then turned to Byleth "Well class is going to be starting soon, let's sit down" Edelgard said while guiding Byleth to the second row in the class.

Professor Manuela arrived to the class a few minutes late "Sorry class" She laughed "I got caught up chatting with some of the knights" Manuela said with a wink. The lecture was pretty standard there was nothing different from the ones she had gotten in the Blue Lions class. As the class began to draw closer to an end Manuela began to tell them how she had received their mission for the month, "Lady Rhea has assigned us to retrieve a stolen Hero's Relic" she began "It was stolen from the Gautier house by thieves, the knights have located their hideout to be in Conand Tower" Manuela added, and on that note she ended the class.

"Hey Byleth!" Caspar called out, Byleth turned to him "Ferdinand, Petra, and I are heading to the training grounds right now, wanna join us?" he asked excitedly, and Byleth agreed.

Byleth entered the training grounds with the three Black Eagle students, there she saw Felix and Ingrid sparring and Byleth waved to them. Felix and Ingrid approached Byleth "Byleth, Prince Dimitri told us you are going to be in the Black Eagles house this month to assist with their monthly mission" Ingrid said, Byleth nodded "What a shame" she said sadly "We look forward for your return" Ingrid said reassuringly.

"For the time being I've lost a good sparring partner" Felix sighed.

"I'll try not to take offence to that," Ingrid said irritated. "Plus we can still spar with each other" she added "How about the four of you join us?" Ingrid asked. Byleth agreed and told the other three, they seemed pretty excited about it as well. It was nice seeing them all like this Byleth thought.

After a while of sparring Byleth said goodbye to the others and began making her way to the dining hall. "Byleth" she turned and saw Dimitri was the one who called her.

"Ah- Dimitri, hello" Byleth said as he approached her.

"Good evening, I heard your mission for this month" Dimitri stated "So you are going to eradicate thieves in the kingdom territory" he sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into the kingdom's petty squabbles" he said sadly "This should not be your burden to bear, but my own" Dimitri said.

"I'm happy to help" Byleth said, Dimitri looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Thank you Byleth, hearing you say that puts my mind at ease," Dimitri said happily.

"Your Highness?" a voice called out and Dimitri turned to look for it's owner. "Ah it's been ages!" A man with long dark blue hair said as he approached Dimitri.

Dimitri looked shocked "It's been a long time! Two years if i'm not mistaken" Dimitri said.

"Indeed your Highness, you've grown so much in those years I hardly recognized you" the man said.

"A friend of yours?" Byleth asked Dimitri.

"Byleth this is Rodrigue, He's an old friend of my Father's. Some of my earliest memories include this fellow" Dimitri said fondly. "When my Father died four years ago, he looked after me as though I were his own son" he added.

"You flatter me your Highness, it was my honor to care for such a fine young man" Rodrigue said, then he turned towards Byleth "It's nice to finally meet you Byleth, my son Felix has mentioned you on occasion" Rodrigue added. Dimitri then asked his reasoning for being in the monastery and Rodrigue told him it was because of the thieves such as the ones bothering house Gautier. They chatted for a while then Rodrigue had to leave to speak with the archbishop.

Byleth turned to Dimitri after he left "Would you like to join me for dinner in the dining hall?" she asked.

Dimitri's face turned pink"Yes- of course" he said, and the two began walking to the dining hall. Dimitri was quiet for a moment but then he broke the silence "In all honesty I'm surprised you'd want to dine with me" Dimitri said with an awkward laugh "I thought that maybe I had upset you" he added glancing at Byleth's reaction.

"... I see" Byleth sighed "You did nothing wrong Dimitri" Byleth said and Dimitri seemed surprised. "I'm sorry if I made you feel as if you had done something," Byleth added.

Dimitri smiled "There is no need to apologize Byleth" Dimitri said. The rest of the way to the dining hall the two walked in a peaceful silence. Once they arrived at the dining hall, got their food and sat down Dimitri turned to Byleth "So Byleth tell me how are you liking the Black Eagles house so far?"

"It's nice, it's also very different from our house," Byleth said.

"Different? how so, is that a good or bad thing?" Dimitri asked

"Hmm, ... Good? I think" Byleth said "They're much louder than I'm used to is all" Byleth added.

Dimitri laughed at her reaction "You must be glad it's only temporary then" he joked "Imagine if you joined the Golden Deer, that would have been far worse" he added with a laugh.

"Prince Dimitri!" A high pitched voice shouted both Byleth and Dimitri looked to see who was calling. It was the girl from before, great Byleth thought. The girl came and sat down with the both of them, and just started blathering on about random things, while Dimitri was just nodding politely.

Byleth stood up "Dimitri I'll leave you with your... friend" she said as she stood up to walk away "I'll see you tomorrow" she added.

Dimitri looked panicked for a moment "Alright then Byleth, have a good night" Dimitri said.

Byleth left from the dining hall and began to head to her room "So Byleth" Sothis began "Feeling jealous over the Prince's new girlfriend" she teased. Funny Sothis Byleth thought back.

"Hey there Byleth" she turned and saw Sylvain leaned against her door "I wanted to chat with you" he said with a wink.

"About?" Byleth responded.

"Well I heard what the mission for the Black Eagles is for this month..." Sylvain said.

"Oh right, I remember they mentioned your house" Byleth said "I'm sorry your Relic was stolen" she added.

"Right... But there is more to that" Sylvain sighed "The leader of those thieves that stole the Lance of Ruins, well that's my brother" Sylvain said.

"Your Brother?" Byleth asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Yes, he was disowned by house Gautier years ago for his lack of a crest" Sylvain said "Anyways I was trying to see if maybe you can accompany me in asking the imperial princess to help aid in this mission since she seems rather fond of you" he added. Byleth agreed and the two of them went to find Edelgard to explain the situation to her.

The two found her and explained why Sylvain should join in the mission as well. "Hmm, I understand" Edelgard said "I'll speak with Professor Manuela to have you join us Sylvain" she added.

"Thanks so much" Sylvain said to Edelgard, and she nodded. Byleth and Sylvain walked back to Byleth's room. "Thanks for your help" Sylvain said to Byleth, and she nodded. "So I've got to ask Byleth, are you romantically interested in Dimitri?"

Byleth was caught completely off guard by that question "Romantically interested..." Byleth said while she felt her face grow hot. "No, I don't think that I am," she responded.

"Hmm, you don't sound to sure" Sylvain teased "But I'll take your word for it" he added "I guess it's a good thing for that girl that has been lingering around him lately" he said "Now she just might have a real shot at being our Queen" Sylvain joked. They reached Byleth's room, "So I guess this is goodbye for now huh" he said "Unless you want me to stay the night?" Sylvain said with a wink.

"No thank you Sylvain" Byleth responded.

"Ouch, that's going to sting for a while" Sylvain said "But seriously Byleth, I want to thank you for helping me today" he said "Perhaps I could take you out sometime as a thank you?" Sylvain said he didn't wait for Byleth to answer his question. He leaned in close to her, grabbed Byleth by her waist and kissed her. His lips were nice and soft and based on how he moved them, they were very experienced. Byleth was entranced for a moment by this sudden act of physical contact, it felt nice except she would rather it not have happened with Sylvain. Byleth squirmed out of his grasp and pulled away from his kiss.

"Sorry Sylvain but I'm going to have to decline," Byleth said as she entered her room and slammed the door shut.

Dimitri:

Dimitri felt a bit betrayed that Byleth had left him with this random girl, Maybe she didn't realize that you wanted her help he thought to himself.

"So Dimitri" the girl began to say "That girl you were with, she's awkward isn't she" the girl said "However she is extremely pretty so I guess that makes up for it" the girl added waiting for Dimitri's response.

"Yes, Byleth is incredibly beautiful," Dimitri said without thinking. His face reddened once he realized what he had said, and the girl made a face. Dimitri quickly changed the subject, and the girl seemed happy in him doing so. After talking with the girl for a while Dimitri decided to attempt to leave from her presence, however she wouldn't allow it. They were walking past the dormitories when the girl turned to Dimitri.

"Hey isn't that your friend Sylvain kissing the girl you were with earlier?" she said bluntly with a small smile on her lips. Dimitri turned and saw what she was talking about, he felt a pang in his chest.

"Indeed it is" Dimitri said quietly "Sorry but it's getting late and I should be heading to my room right now so goodbye" Dimitri said to the girl and began to head to his room. His head was spinning, Byleth and Sylvain?! he didn't expect to see that. Dimitri just assumed that after a while... No it doesn't matter he thought. He entered his room and laid down.

"Now you can focus on avenging us Dimitri" King Lambert said sternly "Rather than focusing on your romantic fantasies" Lambert hissed.

Dimitri flinched at the harshness of his words "Yes, Father I swear it I will avenge you" He said looking at the ghost of his dead Father "All of you" he added while gesturing towards Glenn and his Step Mother. "I assure you your death's will not be in vain" Dimitri cried out "I will kill the person who did this to you, all of you I swear" Dimitri said. He closed his eyes to try to sleep but the voices of the dead decided he didn't deserve peace tonight.


	15. Conand Tower:

Byleth:

The month went by quickly and before Byleth knew it the Black Eagles mission was upon them. Byleth, Sylvain, and the Black Eagles students left the monastery and drew close to Conand Tower. "This weather is unfortunate, Those villagers were right when they said a storm was brewing" Edelgard said breaking the silence as they traveled "But they were more afraid of an attack then they were of a storm, let's end this quickly" She stated, and Byleth nodded in agreement.

"The thieves have taken Conand Tower as their base... there it is in the distance" Hubert said.

"Miklan must be more skilled than your average thief to have taken over a place like that" Edelgard sighed.

A knight that Lady Rhea assigned to help them named Gilbert spoke up "This are was the site of a massive battle several hundred years ago when invasions from the north were at their peak" he stated "This tower was built for both surveillance and defense, It will be difficult to seize it" Gilbert added.

Edelgard turned towards him "You know your history, Gilbert. If I recall correctly you're from the Kingdom, aren't you?" Edelgard asked.

"I left my home a long time ago. If you have any questions about the mission I'll be happy to answer them" Gilbert said.

"What do you know about the leader of the thieves?" Byleth asked. Gilbert began to tell her how House Gautier had a fixation with the heir needing to have a crest, so he could imagine why Miklan might have left.

"There's no reason that crests should have the power to dictate someone's destiny" Edelgard said sternly "Don't you agree, Gilbert? He was just another victim of cruel fate" she asked "Forsaken by the Goddess who now demands his execution" Edelgard added. The rest of the trip to Conand tower was silent nobody quite knew how to respond to what Edelgard had said.

The students drew closer to the tower, and Gilbert shouted to them "Prepare for battle" then led them into the tower.

The battle was fairly tough but they managed to push through it even despite all the reinforcement that Miklan was able to call to prevent them from reaching him. Once they had finally reached Miklan the battle didn't last long he was strong but there were more of them.

"I can't believe I lost to a bunch of noble brats," Miklan spat.

"Handover the Lance of Ruin, Miklan" Sylvain shouted to his brother.

"You... Urgh..." Miklan said he began to make a bunch of weird noises and this black stuff came from the Lance of Ruins and began to engulf Miklan's body. He was soon submerged in it, Byleth watched in horror as he soon turned into a horrific beast as Aelfric and Sitri had. Byleth looked at the beast before them, It had a marking of the crest of Gautier on its face. Just like the image Claude had shown her.

"Miklan... My brother" Sylvain whispered in horror, and Gilbert lunged an attack at the beast before them. The rest of the students followed in his lead, after a while of fighting him they managed to take him down. Once defeated the beast turned back into Miklan and the Lance of Ruin.

Byleth, Edelgard, Gilbert, and Sylvain walked up to where Miklan laid dead "So the lance and Miklan still remain" Gilbert said as he inspected Miklan and the Lance. Gilbert grabbed the lance of Ruin and handed it to Sylvain, Byleth thought he was probably afraid of what happened to Miklan and didn't want to suffer the same fate. Byleth looked at Sylvain, he looked disgusted for a moment but he quickly hid that emotion away.

"Sylvain, are you ok?" Byleth asked quietly.

"Yes, it always falls to the younger siblings to clean up the messes of their older ones doesn't it?" Sylvain said with a laugh. Byleth just stood in silence unsure of how to respond to that.

"We should head back to the monastery now," Edelgard said, and Gilbert agreed. The trip back to the monastery was silent; no one knew how to comprehend what they had just witnessed in Conand Tower.

Once Byleth got back to the monastery she went straight to her room, she lied down in her bed just thinking about what had happened. After a while she heard a loud knock on the door, Byleth got up and opened the door. It was professor Manuela. "Hello Byleth" she said softly "Rhea requested your presence after what happened at Conand tower today" Manuela said.

"I'll head right over there, thank you" Byleth responded to Manuela and she nodded then walked away.

Byleth made her way to Lady Rhea, if she were being honest that was the last person she felt like seeing right now.

"Byleth" a voice called out, Byleth kept walking she didn't feel like talking to anyone else right now either. "Byleth" the voice called out again with the sound of running accompanied with it. Then Byleth felt a hand on her forearm. "Byleth" she turned around and saw Dimitri with that girl from before right on his tail. "Byleth I called you, maybe you didn't hear," Dimitri said.

"I heard" Byleth responded, and a hurt look flashed on Dimitri's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother" Dimitri began "I just spoke with Sylvain and he seemed upset after returning back from the mission" he said "I just wanted to see if you were alright" Dimitri added.

Byleth pulled her arm from his grasp "I'm fine" she said "Now if you'll excuse me Lady Rhea requested my presence" she added.

"Come on Prince Dimitri, let's go" The girl piped in grabbing Dimitri's forearm.

"Right... Goodbye Byleth" he said before leaving with the girl.

Byleth continued on to see Rhea, Once she finally got there she stood outside the doors for a moment unsure how this meeting was going to go. Byleth sighed then walked in "Byleth you have returned" Rhea said happily "The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection" she added. "I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened" Rhea stated "See to it that you keep what transpired to yourself" She said sternly "People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster, All regions of Fodlan would fall into chaos, We must avoid that at all costs" Rhea said "Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well, Have I made myself clear" Rhea said sternly.

Byleth just stood for a moment unsure of what to say, "Yes of course" Byleth uttered quietly. Rhea went on a tangent that it was Divine punishment for someone unqualified using the Hero's Relic. "You knew?" Byleth asked in horror.

"Of course, that is why we rushed to recover it. Sadly we did not arrive in time" Rhea said calmly. Rhea began to tell Byleth that the Lance will be returned to Sylvain's house.

"Rhe- Archbishop" Seteth called out barging into the Archbishops meeting room "Flayn is missing I cannot find her anywhere!" he said panicked, he then turned to Byleth "Byleth, have you seen Flayn recently?" Seteth asked.

"I have not," Byleth responded.

"I have searched everywhere for her! Where could she be?!" Seteth said sadly "She may be in danger! Oh no... No, no! What am I to do?!" Seteth shouted.

"Calm yourself, Seteth. Byleth, we shall continue our discussion another time" Byleth nodded and left the room. She was wandering around the monastery for a while when she found Edelgard in the Black Eagles room.

"Hello Edelgard," Byleth said entering the classroom, Edelgard turned to her.

"Byleth, hello" She greeted "Have you come perhaps to tell me you'd like to join us permanently?" Edelgard asked.

"No, sorry" Byleth said.

"Well I can't blame you after what we saw today" Edelgard sighed "I just keep thinking about what Gilbert told us..." she sighed.

"About Miklan?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a crest" Edelgard sighed "Eventually he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress" she added "Right or wrong he was a gifted leader, he could have been a great asset to Fodlan, what a waste" Edelgard sighed. She began to say how a crest should not determine whether or not someone is seen as important. "There are plenty of talented people in this world without one"

"I completely agree" Byleth said.

"People believe crests are blessing from the goddess, that they're necessary to maintain order in Fodlan" Edelgard said "But the people are wrong. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in" she sighed. "There power is granted to only a selected few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world" she said "Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the crests?" she asked " Do that and people will have no choice but to rise and fall by their own merits" Edelgard stated.

"Do you think it's possible to create a world like that?" Byleth asked.

"We have to try" Edelgard sighed "Well I should go, I'll see you around Byleth" Edelgard said and left.

Byleth sat in the silence of the Black Eagle classroom for a moment. I should find Claude to tell him, Byleth thought. She began on her journey for Claude which turned out to be less difficult that she anticipated since he was in the Golden Deer classroom. "Claude" Byleth said as she entered the classroom.

Claude turned around "Oh hey Byleth" he said with a wink "what's up?" Claude asked.

"I have some news, we need to meet tonight" Byleth said.

"Sounds good" Claude said "I'll meet you at the library at midnight tonight" he added.

"That's probably not a good idea right now" Byleth said "Just meet me in my room, i'll explain it all there" Byleth sighed.

"Byleth if I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming onto me" Claude said with a wink.

"Funny Claude" Byleth said.

"Yeah I know I'm real funny huh" Claude joked and Byleth made a face at him, "But in all seriousness I'll be there" Claude said.

"Sounds Good, I'll see you then Claude" Byleth said and then turned around and left.

Dimitri:

Dimitri was heading to his room for the night, he was almost at his room when he heard some one call his name "Dimitri", he turned and saw Claude had called him.

"Oh hello Claude" Dimitri said "I'm surprised to see you up so late" he added with shock "What can I do for you Claude" Dimitri asked.

"Well how would you like to accompany me to a certain lady's room?" Claude asked with a wink.

Dimitri laughed "At this hour?" he added "That is highly inappropriate" Dimitri said sternly "I hope that is not what you are up to Claude" Dimitri added.

"Well yes and no" Claude began "I don't intend to do what you're thinking, but I do intend to visit a mutual friend of ours tonight" he added "If you don't trust my intentions you can always join" he said "I don't think Byleth would mind you hearing whatever she has to say as well" Claude said waiting for Dimitri's response.

"What she has to say? about what?" Dimitri asked, trying to ignore the fact she had invited Claude to her room so late in the night.

"Beats me" Claude said with a shrug "My guess it has to do with the mission they got back from" he said "Everyone has been very quiet about it" Claude added.

"Ah now that you mentioned it everyone has been a little weird in the monastery" Dimitri said "I shall go with you then" Dimitri stated.

"To Byleth's room" Claude said in a teasing voice.

"Yes to Byleth's room" Dimitri said sternly, "Come on let's go before it gets any later" Dimitri said and with that the two of them were off.

Byleth:

Byleth was sitting on the floor of her room attempting to recreate what she had seen in Conand Tower onto paper, however her hand was not cooperating with her. Sothis laughed at her "It looks like a child drew it" she said as she continued laughing.

"Yeah I get it Sothis, I draw like a child real funny" Byleth thought back at her.

"Sorry, you're just too fun to tease," Sothis said while wiping tears from her eyes. "So I have to ask, are you sure about telling Claude?" Sothis asked "How reliable is he exactly" she added.

"I trust him" Byleth said "But i'm not entirely sure about telling him either, but if I don't I lose a chunk of help in finding out more about this" she added "So in the long run it's best to since we'll both be closer to finding out what the Immaculate one is" Byleth said.

"Hmm I see, It appears your company is arriving" Sothis said, and then there was a knock at the door. Byleth got up and opened the door, there she saw Claude and Dimitri. Byleth was a bit surprised to see Dimitri with Claude but she shrugged it off.

"Hey there Byleth" Claude said while entering her room, Dimitri followed his lead and Byleth closed the door after him. "Uh, what's all this?" Claude asked pointing to the pile of papers that Byleth had used in an attempt to recreate what she had seen.

Byleth sat down on the floor and sighed "Well it's an attempt to recreate what I saw at Conand Tower" she said. Claude and Dimitri both sat down and Claude grabbed one of the pictures, he immediately began cracking up in laughter.

"Byleth did you draw this?" He asked, continuing to laugh, Byleth made a face at him.

"I'd rather not answer that question based on your reaction" Byleth sighed.

"Don't mind Claude, Byleth" Dimitri said reaching for a paper to see it " I'm sure it's not that-" Dimitri looked at it and let out a chuckle, he immediately looked at Byleth apologetically.

"Ok I've decided the both of you should leave" Byleth said sternly.

"No, we'll stop, I swear" Claude said while he was still laughing "So what exactly is this?" he asked.

"That is Miklan," Byleth said quietly, and Claude's laughing stopped.

"What do you mean it's Miklan?" Dimitri asked.

"This black ooze came from the Lance of Ruin, and engulfed Miklan then he turned into a beast" Byleth said.

"He turned into this?" Dimitri asked, and Byleth nodded, "And The Lance of Ruin caused it" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, when I met earlier with Rhea she told me it was because of his lack of crest" Byleth stated "she considered it to be a punishment from the goddess" she added in a whisper.

"Could this be what the Immaculate one is?" Claude asked "Just because of some haywire Hero's Relic" he said in shock.

"I don't have those answers," Byleth said.

"Yeah... I know" Claude sighed "Hey earlier you mentioned it not being a good idea not to meet in the library, why is that?" Claude asked Byleth.

"Oh right that well in my meeting with Rhea, Seteth barged in and said Flayn was missing so I figured people would still be searching for her by then" Byleth said "Also Rhea said for us to keep what happened at Conand Tower a secret, I didn't want anyone else listening in" she added.

Both Claude and Dimitri looked at her in shock "Why did Rhea say to keep it a secret?" Dimitri asked.

"She said it would cause people to lose faith in the nobility, if they heard of a relic turning someone into a monster" Byleth said.

Silence fell over them "That's a lot to take in Byleth" Claude said "I hope Flayn is ok" he added "There have been rumors about someone called the death knight who has been seen roaming the monastery at night" Claude said "And supposedly he's been kidnapping people from the village around the monastery as well" he added. "However that could very well be fake, a legend that some bored people cooped up with to scare everyone" Claude sighed.

"Ah right" Dimitri said "I heard about the Death Knight, do you think it's possible that he took Flayn?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know, it's always a possibility" Claude said "Anyways, Byleth you know you probably shouldn't be inviting men to your room at the dead of night" Claude said in a serious tone. "It might draw attention of the church and if we are continuing our research on the immaculate one we don't need that" Claude added.

"He's right" Dimitri said sternly looking to Byleth, "Also what would Sylvain think if he knew that the both of us were here" Dimitri added.

"What Sylvain thinks?" Byleth said "Why would that matter?" Byleth asked.

"Well aren't you two together?" Dimitri asked quietly.

Claude began laughing and Byleth looked irritated "No, what gave you that impression?" Byleth asked.

"Well I um" Dimitri began "I had seen the two of you together one night" he said and Byleth's face turned red. "And well you two were..." Dimitri mumbled.

"Huh I never pegged your type to be Sylvain, Byleth" Claude said with a wink.

"No, Sylvain and I aren't involved" Byleth said with her face still red "I had helped him talk to Edelgard about joining the class and then he kissed me, it wasn't mutual" she said burying her face in her hands.

"Jesh Dimitri" Claude said "Stalking a girl and then confronting her on her love life, shame on you" Claude said.

"Byleth I'm sorry" Dimitri said.

"You should go, the both of you it's getting late" Byleth said, she stood up went to the door and opened it so they could leave.

"Yeah, I guess" Claude said "Well goodnight Byleth, see ya" he said and then left.

Dimitri just stood at the door awkwardly "Byleth, I really am sorry" he began "I really didn't intend to see what happened that night" Dimitri added.

"You don't have to explain Dimitri" Byleth sighed "Please this has been humiliating enough, just go" Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded "Goodnight Byleth" he said as he walked out of her room, and she closed the door immediately.

"Great Byleth" thought to herself "Now more people know about it, as if it wasn't bad enough that her first kiss had happened with Sylvain, but that people had also witnessed it"

"Oh stop this pity party" Sothis scolded "The prince felt bad about it, he obviously didn't mean to see it happen" Sothis said.

"Your right" Byleth sighed.

"I know" Sothis laughed "What would you do without me?" she added teasingly. Byleth sat back down on her room floor, she was determined to draw out the beast she had seen properly this time. "Aww well be up all night then" Sothis sighed, and Byleth told her to quiet down, she was determined to draw it right this time.


	16. Vanished:

Dimitri:

Dimitri sat in his bed recounting what Byleth had told him and Claude. Dimitri wondered if it was possible that the Immaculate one was somehow related to the Relics and if so why was the church so keen on keeping it out of grasp."This is frustrating" he thought and sighed. Dimitri was never particularly fond of the church as others were but as the next heir to the throne he understood that there was a necessity for them to keep stability for the people, but what if they weren't doing that and instead were following their own agenda. Would he be able to let them coincide in his kingdom? "That's blasphemy" Dimitri thought to himself. He sat up and looked out his window the sun was already coming up and if like clockwork there was a knock on his door. Dimitri felt a pit in his stomach he knew who it was and he didn't want to deal with her right now, he can't handle another one of her sessions where she is just sucking his face.

"Prince Dimitri" A high pitched voice sang outside of his room "It's me!" The voice added. Dimitri shuddered in horror, although he did feel a little guilty that he had yet to learn this girl's name but the chance to ask her never came so he just learned to move past that. Dimitri got dressed and then opened the door, and ran straight into Sylvains room.

"Uh... you're highness? why are you in my room?" Sylvain asked as he got himself out of bed.

"Sorry I need to... hide. In here. Just for a while. I'll have you know this is all your fault!" Dimitri said.

"Hide? From who?" Sylvain asked.

"It's, ugh.. a girl" Dimitri mumbled.

"I'm sorry a what?" Sylvain said teasingly "Could this be that girl who's been following you around like a lap dog for this past month?" Sylvain asked

"This is all because of your insistence that I go and ask a girl out!" Dimitri shouted.

You didn't give her a dagger did you? Is that why you are hiding? Does she have a dagger, Dimitri?" Sylvain joked. "So you invited a girl to dinner, and now she's chasing you around. What's the big deal? Sylvain sighed. He was quiet for a moment and then a grin crossed his face "Unless... Did you use one of my pick-up lines? Those words are dangerous in the wrong hands" Sylvain laughed. "With me, people know a line is a line and I'm joking. But you... Nobody's ever accused you of being funny. Sylvain added.

"I clearly underestimated the difficulty of the task, but... what do I do now?" Dimitri asked.

"Relax your highness I'll sort this whole thing out real easy" Sylvain said "All we have to do is figure out how to make this girl lose interest in you" he added. "And making girls lose interest is what i'm best at! You just wait right there, and I'll fix everything" Sylvain said determined.

"It was my naivete that brought this about, I cannot place this immense burden on your shoulders..." Dimitri sighed.

"This is no job for an amateur, you need a professional's help" Sylvain said sternly. "Trying to do everything by yourself has never served you well, so just leave this to the master" he said confidently "Even the dagger incident could have been avoided if you had just talked to me beforehand" Sylvain added.

"There wasn't time for consultation! I had only learned of her leaving on the day of her departure" Dimitri said defensively.

"Whatever you say, The point is you need to rely on me for these types of things in the future" Sylvain said "For now I got this. And if I ever need help with... something you have to help me with, then maybe you can do the same for me" Sylvain added.

"Sylvain..." Dimitri said "Very well when that time comes, I promise to help you as best as I can" Dimitri said with a smile "A knight of Faerghus never goes back on his word... Isn't that right?" he added "You're a good man, Sylvain. I'm sorry to do this to you. Best of luck!" Dimitri said.

"Please, your highness I've spent years honing my skills for just this situation, watch and learn" Sylvain said confidently then he walked outside of his room to deal with the girl. Dimitri waited a few minutes until Sylvain returned.

"So how'd it go?" Dimitri asked.

"Boy, your highness you know how to choose them" Sylvain sighed "I think you can imagine she was upset, and very insistent that she would be the next queen of Faerghus" he added "I did however get her to agree to leave you alone but... she wants to be the person you do the first dance with at the ball" Sylvain said.

"Whatever it takes to get my freedom back," Dimitri said.

"Hmm... I'm a bit surprised by that response" Sylvain said "I figured you'd want your first dance to be with Byleth" He added "I suppose there is no use dwelling on it though" he sighed "As of today you're a free man Dimitri, Go be free" Sylvain shouted while shoving Dimitri out of his room.

Dimitri walked around the monastery by himself for the first time in a month, he made his way to the training grounds when he got there he saw Byleth and her Father Jeralt training the orphans. Dimitri laughed a little at the thought of her roping her Dad into helping as well. "Dimitri" Jeralt called out "Come join us in training these kids" he added, Dimitri complied he went over there and picked up a sword. "Alright now you and Byleth demonstrate to the kids how to use a sword" Jeralt said, and both Byleth and Dimitri followed his command. As they fought each-other Jeralt was giving instruction to the children on what they should be looking for in their postures and swings. Once they finished training the kids Jeralt turned to them "Hey did I tell you kids that I'm assigned to teach your class this month?" Jeralt asked. Both Byleth and Dimitri looked surprised "Heh I don't think I've ever seen you look that shocked kiddo" he said to Byleth while tussling her hair. "I'm a bit surprised too kiddo, I thought Rhea might send me on some mission so that I wouldn't be able to do it this month" Jeralt added, and Byleth nodded. "Anyways I've got to get some things for the lecture from my office so I'll see you two in class" Jeralt said leaving Byleth and Dimitri alone.

"Should we head to class?" Dimitri asked Byleth and she nodded, the two walked in silence for a while, "Thank you for your help Byleth" he said referring to her help with the orphans., "Please allow me to express my gratitude by taking you to dinner" Dimitri said.

Byleth seemed surprised at Dimitri's gratitude, she paused for a moment thinking it over "I would be delighted" Byleth responded.

Dimitri seemed pleased by her response "Fantastic, Please think about what you'd like to eat, After all such magnificent guidance must work up quite an appetite" Dimitri said "You know I've studied swordsmanship for quite some time, but your mercenary skills are something else entirely" he said excitedly "Speaking of which, there's... another question I must ask you" Dimitri said hesitantly, and Byleth looked at him curiously. "Were you reconciled with the reality of battle from your first foray?" he said "With... the killing part, I mean" Dimitri added quietly.

"No, It was never easy" Byleth sighed.

"I see," Dimitri said.

"And you?" Byleth asked.

"No... I do not carry that burden well, I doubt that will ever change, no matter how many years come and go" Dimitri sighed "The first time I led on the battlefield, I was sent to quell a rebellion in the west" he said "It was not a difficult fight, the enemy was not well trained and their morale was low" he added. "A swing of the lance, and your opponent falls. A flash of your blade, and a path opens up. That's the sort of battle it was, easy... right?" Dimitri said, shaken.

"What caused the rebellion?" Byleth asked.

"The noble area from that area sought to seize the throne after my Father's untimely death" Dimitri said sadly "The leader of the rebel army was defeated and the rebellion quelled, This was the height of the post- war period" he added. Dimitri began telling Byleth about this locket he came across on a dead soldier's body that held a lock of hair in it. "I don't know to whom it belonged to, his wife, his daughter... mother, lover... I'll never know"Dimitri sighed "He was a soldier, an enemy, someone we had cut down without hesitation" he added "But in that moment, I realized he was also a real person, just like the rest of us" Dimitri said sadly. "Of course we cannot stand idly by and allow anyone to commit senseless acts of violence" he said passionately "Yet in dispensing what we call justice, we take the lives of cherished family members, Beloved friends" he sighed "Killing is part of the job, but even so... There are times when I'm chilled to the bone by the depravity of my own actions" Dimitri said sadly.

"I've felt the same way," Byleth said with a sigh.

Dimitri let out a sigh of relief "That you feel the same way is more comforting than you could know" Dimitri said, "Byleth? May I speak freely?" he asked and Byleth nodded "When we first met, I thought of you as someone who felt no strong feelings about killing your enemies" he said, a flash of hurt fell across Byleth's face "I could never trust someone who kills without batting an eye, My heart won't allow it" he added "But after speaking with you and getting to know you better, I can see you're not like that" he said "Now I know with all my heart that I can trust you, Thank you for that" Dimitri said, he looked over at Byleth for a moment he thought he saw a smile forming on her lips but it never showed.

Once the two of them made it to the Blue Lions classroom Byleth was immediately bombarded by the excitement of her return from their fellow classmates. Byleth was dragged away by Annette and Mercedes to sit with them so they could fill her in on all the gossip from the class for the month she missed. In the corner of the room Dimitri saw Sylvain pouting "They didn't welcome me like that" Sylvain sighed as Dimitri approached him.

"You're an idiot," Felix told Sylvain. A few minutes passed and Jeralt still hadn't come yet "Hmph, I wonder what's taking the professor so long" Felix said "Has anyone heard who it is yet?" Felix asked.

"Ah yes, our professor for this month is Jeralt" Dimitri said and Felix's eyes widened in excitement.

"Sorry for my tardiness" Jeralt's load voice boomed as he entered the classroom, "I had to attend an unscheduled meeting this morning with Lady Rhea" he said and the class looked at him in confusion "As some of you may know Flayn has gone missing" Jeralt began "We had knights searching for her all day yesterday" he added "However we have yet to find her, and in response to this Lady Rhea has assigned us to find Flayn as our monthly mission" Jeralt said "This is because there has been news of someone called the Death Knight who has been kidnapping people in the dead of night" he added "So our mission for this month is to find Flayn alive and well" Jeralt concluded. The class seemed shocked at the news of Flayn's disappearance, he heard whispers of hope that Flayn would be found alive and well. The rest of the class day Jeralt took them out to practicing sparring with one another at the training grounds. "Alright you kids are done for the day" Jeralt called out "Don't forget to be on the lookout for Flayn and go snooping around for some information" Jeralt added before he took off, probably to attend to his knightly duties Dimitri guessed.

Dimitri looked around for Byleth and he saw her exiting the training grounds, Dimitri took off after her "Byleth" he shouted. Byleth stopped in her tracks and turned around to Dimitri "Did you forget already? I was going to take you out for dinner" Dimitri said.

"Oh right" Byleth said "Maybe we should do that another day though" Byleth began, and Dimitri felt a little disappointed "It's just bad timing we should be investing our energy into finding Flayn" Byleth said.

Dimitri felt a little stupid for not having realized that on his own "Of course, you're right" Dimitri said "Let us begin our search for Flayn" Dimitri stated.

"Agreed" Byleth said while nodding "Although, now that you mentioned it I am a bit hungry" She said "How about we stop by the dinning hall first and then start looking for Flayn?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri let out a laugh "Ok, let's go shall we" Dimitri said and Byleth nodded in agreement.

Once they finished their lunches in the dining hall Byleth and Dimitri set out to interrogate the residence of the monastery about the whereabouts of dear Flayn. Most of the leads they got were baseless to say the least, however no tip was to small so they investigated it regardless of how stupid it seemed.

"Why'd you kidnap Flayn, Alois?" Byleth asked, the bluntness of her question caught both Alois and Dimitri off guard.

"What?!" Alois said in shock "I would never kidnap Flayn" he added.

"We heard that Flayn was seen yelling at you on multiple occasions" Byleth said.

"That was because of my jokes" Alois said "She thought they were incredibly unfunny" he added "Also that is hardly any reasoning for me to kidnap a person" he said "If it did I would have kidnapped almost everyone in the monastery" Alois laughed.

Byleth and Dimitri left Alois alone once they determined he wasn't the abductor, they checked out a few more leads but they didn't pan out either. Frustrated the both of them went to the dining hall to cool down. "Hey Felix" Byleth said once she saw him sitting alone at a table.

"Hello Byleth... and Boar" Felix said "Byleth why are you accompanied with the boar don't you have better things to do?" he asked and Dimitri felt a bit hurt by his remark.

"We're following up on tips for Flayn's disappearance" Byleth said.

"Oh, If I were you I'd look into Jeritza" Felix said.

"Jeritza?" Dimitri questioned.

"Yeah, there something about how he's been holding his blade lately that's been more impulsive and reckless, I also heard he wanders at night" Felix said

"Hmm, we should find out more about this then" Byleth said while heading towards the door to exit the dining hall.

"Thanks Felix" Dimitri said while chasing after Byleth. "So who should we ask about Jeritza?" Dimitri asked Byleth once he caught up with her.

"I was thinking maybe some of the knights?" Byleth said "Catherine for sure" she added.

Dimitri nodded "To the knight's training grounds it is" he said.

Once Byleth and Dimitri reached the knight's training grounds they immediately saw Catherine, they approached her and began asking her about Jeritza. "What's this about?" Catherine asked "Because not too long ago Manuela came to me to ask about Jeritza as well" she added.

"Why was Manuela asking about Jeritza?" Dimitri asked.

"I think she found his mask and was trying to return it" Catherine said "So what made him your suspect" she asked.

"He wanders the monastery at night, and he's been acting strange lately" Byleth said, Catherine seemed surprised by the response and told them that he'd probably be in the knight's quarters.

Byleth and Dimitri were going to head there right there but they decided to check in on Manuela to see what she found out . When they got to her office it was Empty "Hmm that's odd for Manuela" Byleth said, she then proceeded to go to her dad's office "Hey Dad have you seen professor Manuela?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I saw her a while ago, she told me she was heading to the knight's quarters, and she was carrying a mask" Jeralt said.

"Jeritza's mask?" Byleth asked.

"Um I'm not sure, I don't know the guy all that well" Jeralt said and Byleth nodded

Byleth turned to Dimitri "I'm going to head to the knights quarters" she said "Dimitri can you go wrangle up our class and meet me there" Byleth added. Dimitri was about to protest but then she unsheathed the sword of the creator "I'll be fine don't worry" Byleth said before taking off to the knights quarters, and Dimitri left to find their classmates.

Byleth:

Byleth made her way to the knights quarters once she got there she noticed Hubert outside "Hello Byleth" Hubert called out once she was about to enter, this irritated Byleth.

"Hello Hubert," Byleth said annoyed.

"I heard that you're looking for Flayn" he began "I don't think that Flayn will come up dead" he added "I'm fairly certain that it's just a kidnapping, and that Flayn will be returned eventually" Hubert said.

Byleth stood dumbfounded by what Hubert had just said, but now wasn't the time to fight him on his lack of empathy for the situation "I hope you're right" Byleth said through her teeth, then turned around and continued on to the knight's quarters. Byleth carefully approached Jeritza's room, she noticed that the door was already partially open.

"Byleth '' A voice called out, Byleth jumped in shock and she turned to see that it was Dimitri along with the rest of their class. "Sorry I scared you" Dimitri said apologetically, "It seems we got here just in time" he chuckled "Blue Lions brace yourself, we don't know what to expect'' Dimitri said then entered the room. The room would have seemed completely normal except there was a massive passageway in the wall that led who knows where and in front of the passageway was Manuela unconscious on the floor.

"Is she dead?" Annette said in a low voice.

Felix kneeled on the ground by Manuela and checked her pulse "No she's still alive" he said.

"What's going on in here?!" A voice boomed, the Blue Lions turned to see Professor Hanneman. Dimitri quickly explained what had happened. "I see" Hanneman said "Quick help me take her to the infirmary" Hanneman said to Dimitri. Dimitri seemed hesitant about leaving his classmates but he followed Hanneman's order.

"Be careful," Dimitri said before leaving with Manuela and Hanneman.

"Should we call for the knights?" Ashe said looking into the passageway.

"No, there is no time we have to act fast," Byleth responded.

"I agree," Felix said, and with that they entered into the passageway in hopes of finding Flayn.

"What is this place?" Annette asked as they explored further into the passage. "Byleth, someone is coming from further in! That scythe... Is that the knight who attacked us at the Holy Mausoleum?" Annette asked

"That sword, you must be..." The Death Knight said in a deep voice as he drew closer to them. "One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation" he said, then warped away.

"Byleth be careful, it wouldn't be good for you to fall here" Sothis said.

"I know" Byleth responded, she continued onward.

"Are those soldiers?" Sylvain said in shock, Byleth looked and saw what Sylvain was referring to. The passage led into a room maze type thing that was filled with soldiers.

"Wait" Dedue shouted "Look at the floor, I would be careful where you step" he said, Byleth looked at the tiling on the floor and on every other tile it was different. With this in mind the Blue Lions proceeded onward with cation.

The battle proved to be difficult, there were many different twists and turns that awaited them alongside well trained soldiers, despite this the Blue Lions class was successful in this fight. They stood outside of a door that was in the way of them and the Death knight, Byleth opened the door with a key she found on one of the fallen soldiers. Two mages and two Cavalry units came from the room and attacked the students. Once they were taken down Byleth approached the Death Knight, behind him she saw Flayn unconscious on the floor along with another girl with red hair.

The Death Knight lunged at Byleth, and figure warped beside the knight to stop him"Halt, You're having a bit too much fun" The masked figure said.

"You're getting in the way of my game" The Death Knight said.

"Hmph, you'll have more opportunities to play soon, your work here is done" the unknown person said

"Understood, I will go..." The Death Knight said and warped away.

The individual then turned to Byleth "We will cross paths again, I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world" the Flame Emperor said, then followed the Death Knights lead and warped away.

"Are they both ok? We should get them out of here" Mercedes called out.

"The enemy's withdrawn let's carry them up" Dedue said while lifting one of the girls, and the Blue Lions made there way back through the passage.

"Thank goodness, those girls are pale as ghosts, but at least they're alive" Mercedes said as they re-entered Jeritza's room. "But that Death Knight person... feels so familiar" She mumbled.

"You found Flayn?! Thank goodness!" Dimitri said, barging into Jeritza's room.

"She was unconscious at the end of that secret passage, We found the culprit too... but he got away" Annette sighed.

"We almost had him," Byleth mumbled.

"I'm just grateful that everyone is safe, that's what matters most," Dimitri said in an attempt to raise their spirits. "I'd like to hear what transpired, but first we need to get these ladies to the infirmary" he added.

"Understood, we will go at once" Dedue said, then he left with Annette and Mercedes to the infirmary.

Dimitri turned to Byleth "I'm... I'm sorry, Byleth. I'm so relieved, I suddenly felt weak" he said.'' I couldn't be happier with how things turned out, and I imagine that no one will be more overjoyed than Seteth" Dimitri added. This made Byleth's chest feel warm that something she had done would make someone happy, A smile fell over her face and she turned her head in an attempt to hide it. "Hm? Hey Byleth, can you make that expression one more time?" Dimitri asked, looking at her stunned by this sudden showing of emotions.

"Like this?" Byleth asked, turning her face towards him with a grin.

Dimitri looked stunned "I don't think I've ever seen your face like that" he said "Heh, I apologize, I've forgotten myself and come dangerously close to teasing you" Dimitri said while his face turned a shade of red "It's just I've never seen you look so happy before, it's downright mesmerizing" he said shyly. "Ah but this isn't the time for idle chit chat, We must hurry and share the good news with Seteth! Dimitri said and then left from the room to find him.

After Dimitri had told Seteth what had happened he had requested to meet with Byleth, and once she arrived he thanked him profusely about saving Flayn's life. "I'm just happy she's safe" Byleth said to Seteth.

"Yes indeed, I... I too am overjoyed" he responded.

"But why was Flayn taken to begin with?" Byleth asked.

"I have an Idea, I believe that the enemy may have been after Flayn's blood" Seteth told Byleth "The blood that flows through her veins is special, it is extremely rare... and extremely dangerous" he added. He proceeded to tell Byleth how Flayn and him will most likely have to go into hiding.

"Brother wait" Flayn shouted and walked into the room.

"Flayn?! What are you doing here? you should be resting!" Seteth said sternly. Flayn begins to tell him how she doesn't want to go back into hiding that she dislikes the isolation greatly, then she suggests that she joins Byleth's class since she's capable and strong and if anything happens she can protect her.

"That's a great idea" Byleth said and Flayn looked overjoyed at her response.

"I see, I'm afraid you have a good point" Seteth sighed. He turned to Byleth and apologized for initially distrusting her. "So what do you say can I entrust you with Flayn's safety?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure" Byleth said

"Excellent" Flayn and Seteth said in union.

"We should spend this day becoming more acquainted!" Flayn said to Byleth happily then dragged her off.

After a while of spending time with Flayn, she had to return to the infirmary and Byleth went to her room. "It's been a long day" She thought to herself, she felt a smile fall upon her lips once again.

"Aww, you really are happy to have found Flayn aren't you" Sothis said. "I am to but there is one thing bothering me, that girl that was with Flayn... who is she?" Sothis asked. "She appears to be a student since she had the uniform, but I haven't seen her around the monastery..." She said "Ugh so many mysteries" Sothis sighed.

"I agree it is a bit frustrating" Byleth said "However it's late, we'll find out more tomorrow in the meantime i need sleep" Byleth said with a yawn, she laid down and fell asleep immediately.


	17. Horsebow Moon:

Byleth:

"Byleth" A loud voice called from outside of her room door, Byleth jolted up from her slumber and stumbled to the door. She opened the door, blinking in surprise by the brightness of the sunlight. "Ah- I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep" The person said, Byleth shaded her eyes and realized that it was Dimitri.

"No worries" Byleth yawned "I should have been awake since earlier" she added

"Oh I almost forgot" Dimitri said, "I met with Lady Rhea right now, and she requested your presence" he added. Dimitri probably noticed the look of discomfort that fell upon Byleth's face "If you'd like I can accompany you?" he offered Byleth.

She shook her head "No that's alright" Byleth sighed "I have to get over it" she added.

Dimitri leaned against her door frame "You know Byleth I never did take you out to eat yesterday" he said, Byleth felt this weird feeling in her chest when he said that. "And since things should be calming down now perhaps now is a good time?" Dimitri asked, Byleth watched some blush creep across his cheeks.

"Hmm... I suppose so, especially since we have the whole month practically free" Byleth said "We can do it later today if you'd like?" Byleth suggested.

Dimitri's face lit up "Yes- today is perfect" he said then paused for a moment "Say Byleth have you ever ridden on horseback before?" Dimitri asked, and Byleth shook her head "Ah then it's settled I shall prepare a horse for the evening" he said excitedly "Oh right I should let you get ready to meet with the Archbishop" he added. "I shall see you later this evening" Dimitri concluded then turned away to leave in an attempt to maintain his composure.

Byleth closed the door and quickly changed into the school uniform, then left to speak with the Archbishop. "Welcome Byleth" Rhea said as soon as Byleth entered the room, she noticed professor Hanneman was there as well "I see I was right to task your class with finding Flayn" she beamed "Manuela told me that Flayn is recovering nicely, as is Monica" Rhea added.

"Is Monica a student here?" Byleth asked after remembering Sothis wondering the very same thing.

"Monica the girl you rescued along with Flayn is also a student here at the officers academy, however" Rhea said.

Professor Hanneman piped in "She is a student from last years class, she went missing just before she would have graduated, It had never occurred to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery, we had believed that she simply ran away". he sighed "I never dreamed we would have found her, not like this".

Rhea began to tell Byleth how Monica would join the Black Eagles house once she recovered, and that the students must move past this tragic incident. After that she proceeded to tell Byleth how next month they would be participating in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Once she had finished telling Byleth about that she dismissed her.

"Hey kiddo" Byleth heard her Father call out from his office, Byleth walked that way then entered Jeralt's office "I heard that you'll be going to Gronder field next month, You've never been there before have you?" Jeralt asked, Byleth shook her head "There is unease in the western side of the Empire, but everything east of the Capital, Enbarr is stable" he added "Well there was a noble rebellion a while ago, but it didn't amount to much" he sighed.

"Will you come to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" Byleth asked.

"Sorry, but I've got my own mission and it's far from Gronder Field" Jeralt said apologetically "The church has always been quick to make use of those who work for them" he added "What I'm more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings" Jeralt whispered. "Ever since the Rite of Rebirth strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too" he said "There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers... turned up dead" he added. "Not that it's likely but if something like that ever happens to me..." Jeralt began "Search this room every corner, every shelf. I'm going to leave something for you" Jeralt concluded.

Byleth made a face of concern "Don't say things like that" she said softly.

"Don't get me wrong I have no intention of dying" Jeralt laughed "I knew it would be too much to ask you to cheer up, but can you at least drop the serious act... Well I'll be, was that a smile just now?" Jeralt said in shock, he just chuckled and Byleth made a face at him

After talking with her Father for a while, Byleth left from his office and was wandering aimlessly around the monastery. After a while of walking she decided to go to and practice sparring in the training grounds. "Byleth!" A voice called out, she turned to see that it was Hilda.

"Hey, Hilda!" She said.

"Byleth, I'm bored, let's go to town" Hilda declared "We'll have fun and I'm sure we can find two men more than willing to take the both of us out" Hilda added while raising her eyebrows.

"I'm alright, thank you"Byleth responded "I already made plans to go into town later today" she added.

Hilda groaned "Without me!?" she sighed "Fine!" Hilda shouted "How about instead we stay here and make jewelry?" She asked Byleth.

Byleth looked at Hilda and she was looking at her with big puppy eyes, Byleth sighed "Alright" she added.

"Yes!" Hilda cheered "Come, let's get the supplies from my room first" She said excitedly, then turned around to guide Byleth. Once they had gathered the supplies they needed from Hilda's room they went to go and find a place in the monastery where they could do it.

"We can make them outside of my room? In the grassy area" Byleth suggested.

"Yup!" Hilda said enthusiastically "That way we get to enjoy the weather" she added. Byleth nodded in agreement and the two of them left to go there.

Making any type of jewelry proved to be more difficult than Byleth had thought it would be, Hilda made it look so easy. Byleth watched as her friend put the finishing touches on the bracelet she was making. "Voila!" Hilda shouted once finished "So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's Beautiful" Byleth said, trying to repress the jealousy she felt within over not being able to do it as Hilda had.

"Great! give me your hand" Hilda said, Byleth was confused but compiled with the order. Hilda then proceeded to put the bracelet on her wrist and secured it on there.

"Are you sure?" Byleth asked, shocked by Hilda's gift.

"Don't be silly, I made it for you" Hilda said, she looked at the bracelet that Byleth had been working on "Oh my, I haven't been a very good teacher have I" Hilda said with a laugh "Let me help you fix it" she added.

After a bit of Hilda's help Byleth had managed to successfully make a bracelet, she followed in Hilda's lead and gave her the bracelet. Byleth knew that her bracelet wasn't nearly as nice as the one Hilda had created, but Hilda appreciated the gesture of it. The two of them sat there for a while just chatting about the things that have been going around at the monastery.

"Byleth" Byleth looked up from where she had been sitting and noticed that Dimitri had appeared, he looked a little nervous. "Hello, are you ready to go to dinner?" Dimitri asked.

Hilda immediately shot up with a huge grin on her face, she wrapped her arms around Byleth "So you're the one who Byleth made plans with" Hilda said to Dimitri, and his face turned red "How could you steal my sweet Byleth from me" Hilda added in with a dramatic gasp, Byleth just shrugged to Dimitri, she wasn't sure how to react to this either.

"Ah- well, my apologies" Dimitri began "I didn't intend to steal her from you, if you'd like you can accompany us" Dimitri said hesitantly

Hilda immediately got up "Ok! I'll go find Claude then we can all go!" Hilda said then took off to find Claude.

Dimitri realized he'd been played, and sighed "Well I guess a horse ride is out of the question now" he said a little sadly.

"That's alright" Byleth said in an effort to comfort him "Maybe some other time?" She suggested, Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"So Byleth" Dimitri began "How did it go with your meeting with Lady Rhea?" he asked.

"Oh- right that, it went fine" Byleth said "She was glad we found Flayn, and that girl Monica" she added.

"Monica?" A voice called from behind, Byleth turned to see Claude and Hilda approaching them "Who's Monica?" Claude asked.

"We rescued her alongside with Flayn yesterday," Byleth said to Claude. "I think she's still in the infirmary, so that would explain why you haven't heard about her yet" she added and Claude nodded then turned his attention to Dimitri.

"So your highness where are you taking us this fine evening?" Claude asked with a wink. Dimitri proceeded to tell him about this restaurant in town that he thought would be good, Claude made a face for a moment like he'd just realized something. "Oh- I see," Claude said awkwardly.

The four of them made their way into town and were almost to their destination, when Claude stopped. "Hey Hilda look at that place over there" he said pointing to a row of shops "How about we check them out?" Claude asked.

"Ok sure," Hilda said.

"Great!" he then turned to Byleth and Dimitri "No need to wait on us you two" Claude said "Have fun!" he added with a wink, then took off with Hilda.

Byleth felt a little nervous with it being just her and Dimitri, she knew what she was getting into beforehand but she had to admit she felt mildly relieved that Claude and Hilda were also there. But now it was just Byleth and Dimitri by themselves.

Dimitri:

Dimitri felt excited, he couldn't believe that Claude had done that. Dimitri made a mental note to thank him later on when he next saw him. "Shall we continue on?" Dimitri asked Byleth who was still dazed by what had happened, his question regained Byleths attention.

"Ah yes, of course" Byleth said softly, Dimitri held out his arm for her to hold onto so he could guide her. He paused for a moment scared she would reject his gesture, but his fears quickly dissolved once he felt her hands on his arm. Her hands are so small Dimitri thought to himself, and felt his face grow hot.

"Well let's be on our way then" Dimitri said, then began leading the way. They finally reached the place, it was fairly empty the server told them it was because people thought that there was going to be a storm tonight. Dimitri and Byleth sat down at their table, it was initially awkward at first since Byleth was naturally quiet, but after a while he managed to draw more conversation out of her. "So Byleth" Dimitri said "Has art been a secret passion of yours?" he teased referring to her attempt at drawing that beast thing, and Byleth's face grew red.

"I'll have you know it was the best I could do" Byleth rebutted "So Dimitri has breaking lances always been a passion of yours?" She asked sarcastically, Dimitri laughed in response to this. After they had finished eating they began to get ready to go.

"I wouldn't if I were you" a server told them, as Dimitri opened the door to see it raining incredibly hard. "I told you there was going to be a storm" the server sighed "I'd advise getting a room to wait out the storm in, there is a place next door" he added, Dimitri nodded. He then re- opened the door, grabbed Byleth's hand and ran next door to rent a room.

They entered the inn, and the rain had managed to spare them from being completely drenched in rain water, however they were still fairly wet. "Can I get two rooms?" Dimitri asked the clerk as they approached him.

"Sorry, we only have one left for the night" the clerk said and before Dimitri could respond the clerk added "The bed will be big enough for the both of you though" then he laughed. Dimitri felt his face grow hot then he looked over at Byleth and saw her face had grown red.

"That's not necessary" Dimitri mumbled "We'll take the room" he added, the clerk then led them to the room they'd be staying in.

"Here it is" the clerk said while opening the room for them to enter "Have a good night you two" he said with a wink then shut the door leaving Byleth and Dimitri alone in silence.

Byleth sat down on the edge of the bed, and Dimitri did as well but not right next to her he didn't want to make her think that he was trying to... do that with her. Dimitri's face grew hot again, he wondered if that might even be a possibility.

"You're disgusting" King Lambert hissed into his ear "Poor girl, if she knew what you were thinking she'd probably take her chances in this storm" he added to further the blow to Dimitri.

"Please not now" Dimitri pleaded in his head, this had to be the worst timing possible to try to please the dead Dimitri thought to himself.

"Dimitri?" Byleth said, Dimitri turned his attention to her; he noticed she was slightly shivering and her nose was pink.

"Byleth are you cold?" Dimitri asked, then grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you" Byleth said "I've been meaning to ask Dimitri..." she paused for a moment "what was it like to lose your parents, my Father mentioned something about his own possible death today and I didn't know how to react to it" She said, Dimitri was quiet for a moment, he was trying to think of the way to put it into words. "You don't have to answer that if it's too personal, Dimitri"Byleth said.

"No that's not it" Dimitri said with an awkward laugh "I'm just... " he sighed "Well I would have to say it was lonely, and hard when I lost my parent" Dimitri said sadly "I'm afraid as time goes on I won't remember much about them, their likes, dislikes, or even appearance" he sighed,and then he felt Byleth had touch his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" Byleth said and Dimitri quickly changed the subject.

"Do you think Claude and Hilda ever made it to the monastery?" Dimitri asked "Or do you think they're holed up in a room like us?" he said with a chuckle, he looked over at Byleth for her response and saw she had fallen asleep. She was... stunning, Dimitri thought even in sleep. Dimitri yawned, I could shut my eyes for a few minutes I suppose, he thought to himself then laid beside Byleth and fell asleep.

Byleth:

"Wake up" Sothis shouted "Come on wake up already" she said more annoyed. Byleth's eyes shot open, she panicked for a moment about the unfamiliar room but then she remembered what had happened. Byleth was about to get up when she realized that it might be hard to do, her back side was tucked into Dimitri and his arms were wrapped against her tightly holding her in place. Byleth's face grew hot, she wasn't sure if she should try to get out of his grip or just wake him up, but she also didn't want to make him feel bad about this. Byleth froze, she just realized that there was something poking into her backside of her upper thigh. "Oh My, the prince certainly has gotten more forward" Sothis teased.

"Not the time Sothis" Byleth said panicked. Byleth felt Dimitri shifting, she was relieved that he was waking up, but this relief was cut short when he pulled her in closer to him and wrapped a leg around her, she felt it on her butt now. Byleth didn't want to but she knew she had to wake Dimitri up, "Crap" she thought. "Dimitri" Byleth said, she heard him groan a little and his grip loosen "Dimitri" Byleth said louder, she knew he was awake now because he jumped up from the bed.

"Byleth" Dimitri said "I am so sorry" he added as his face grew incredibly red "I didn't mean to" Dimitri said.

"I know Dimitri" Byleth said, as she felt her face growing hot "Maybe we should see if the storms passed?" Byleth said to change the subject.

"Right!" Dimitri said, then the both of them left to see if it was safe to leave. It looked like the rain had just recently let up, it was also still dark out so they were probably only asleep for a few hours. The two of them walked back to the monastery, the whole trip there Dimitri was apologizing profusely. Once they'd gotten back to the monastery Dimitri walked Byleth to her room and then scurried off to his own room in shame. Byleth closed the door after she saw him leave.

"So Byleth... long night?" Sothis teased. Byleth ignored her and laid down on her bed, she was thinking about how warm he felt against her.

"My thoughts would disappoint my Father" Byleth thought to herself, since Jeralt had always stressed the importance of abstinence for his daughter, not to just sleep with any man. Byleth had never felt that primitive urge like others her age had so it was never an issue for her, but... Dimitri kept creeping his way into her head. Byleth sighed in frustration and just laid down staring at her ceiling.


	18. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion:

Byleth:

Things between Byleth and Dimitri stayed awkward for the rest of the Horsebow moon. On multiple occasions when Byleth would run into him in the hallways or training halls, Dimitri would ignore her presence and think of any excuse to leave. There was one incident that had happened in the middle of the night that Byleth couldn't help but grow curious about. One night when Byleth had been restless and found Dedue patrolling the monastery, Byleth having nothing better to do joined him. They ended their patrol shortly after they ran into Dimitri in the library, he seemed nervous about them finding him there then questioned why they were there. Dimitri then proceeded to say that it was late and him and Dedue needed to go to their rooms. Sothis made a comment about his strange behavior then told Byleth about a book that looked shoved onto a shelf. Out of curiosity Byleth went to check out the book and it was a donation log from someone named Arundel. For some reason it bothered her, but she knew Dimitri was entitled to his privacy so she didn't pry.

Byleth was heading to the Blue Lion's classroom when she heard someone call her from behind, Byleth stopped in her tracks. She turned to see who was calling her and came face to face with Edelgard "Hello, Edelgard" Byleth said.

"Byleth I've finally found you" Edelgard said excitedly "Do you know what's upon us this month?" she asked

"Ah yes the battle of Eagle and Lion" Byleth said "Have you come to surrender prematurely?" Byleth joked.

"Ha! As if" Edelgard said with a laugh "I came in an attempt to sway you to join me!" She said excitedly "Together we could dominate our peers!" Edelgard added

"I heard dominating peers, whatever it is I'm in" Claude said as he approached the two of them.

"No, you'd only slow us down," Edelgard said with a huff.

"Fine, I'm sure Byleth would much rather join me anyways" Claude said then turned to Byleth "Right, Byleth?" he asked, and Byleth just let out a small laugh. Claude and Edelgard both looked shocked to have seen her laugh. "I didn't know that was possible" Claude said in awe "I just assumed you didn't know how to laugh" he added as a joke, which resulted in Edelgard elbowing him in the shoulder.

"See Byleth this is all the more reason to join forces with me" Edelgard said with a laugh.

"Hmm, I have a better Idea, I'll stay in my current class and steal away all of the students in both of your classes" Byleth said "It will be one grand class" she added.

"Hmm, one grand class" Edelgard said "Maybe one day" she said with a sigh.

"I don't know if I'd want to be in the same class with the Prince and Princess" Claude joked. The three of them made their way to the classrooms, once they reached there they split each going into their class.

Byleth sat down with Lysithea, "So Byleth did Hilda tell you yet?" Lysithea asked.

"Tell me what?" Byleth asked

"About the Wayseer in the Abyss, supposedly she could tell who you are supposed to marry" Lysithea said excitedly.

"Hmm, I didn't take you for the marriage type," Byleth said.

"Why because I'm young!?" Lysithea said defensively "Hmph, I'll have you know I'm just as curious as everyone else is about these matters" she added "Tell me Byleth aren't you curious about who you'll marry" Lysithea asked.

"I've honestly never thought about that," Byleth said.

"Hmm... My guess is you're going to marry Claude" Lysithea said, Byleth was a bit surprised by her guess.

"Claude?" Byleth questioned.

"If you doubt my matchmaking senses come with Hilda and I to see the Wayseer then" Lysithea said with a laugh

"I suppose" Byleth said with an over dramatic sigh, this got a laugh out of Lysithea

"Great! Hilda will be thrilled" Lysithea said happily.

After a few minutes of waiting the professor for the Wyvern Moon came in, it was none other than Alois. "Good morning class!" he said loudly, the rest of his lecture was spent in that tone. Towards the end of his lecture he began to tell the students how they should begin training harder so that they succeed and emerge victorious at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

Once the class ended Byleth was beginning to collect her belongings, so she could head to see the Wayseer with Hilda and Lysithea. She heard two sets of feet making her way, Byleth looked up to see that Dimitri and Dedue approached her. "Byleth, the Battle of the Eagle and Lions is finally upon us!" Dimitri said excitedly and Byleth just nodded, looking towards the door where she saw Lysithea waiting for her. "This is our chance to show off the results of our expert training" he added. "This battle will take place in Empire territory, at Gronder Field. In other words, far removed from the monastery" Dimitri said "It's a mock battle between the three houses, and the house that defeats the most opponents wins" he added

"Your Highness" Dedue said " If the rumors are true, I believe that professor Hanneman and Manuela will not be joining us" he added.

"Ah, yes, right you are" Dimitri said "Given recent events professor Manuela has opted to sit this one out”. He added "And since she won't be present professor Hanneman has decided to skip this year as well" he said and Byleth nodded.

"Which is why I won't be participating" Alois's loud voice shouted at Byleth, Dimitri and Dedue.

"I see..." Byleth said "Well I have to go now, good bye" she added and began to walk away.

"Wait Byleth" Dimitri said, she turned to him "Would you like to accompany us in training?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head "No thank you, Dimitri" she said "I've already made plans" Byleth added gesturing to Lysithea who was still waiting. Byleth saw a look of shock fall over his face, she sighed "Maybe if I have time later, but right now I have to prove Lysithea's predictions are wrong" Byleth said, then walked to Lysithea to go find Hilda.

"This place is kinda spooky" Lysithea whispered as the three of them were entering the Abyss.

"Aww, you're so cute Lysithea!" Hilda said.

"Don't patronize me!" Lysithea said sternly "I'm not a child" she added, and Hilda just giggled at her response.

The three of them eventually made it to the Wayseer, and Hilda immediately pulled out a stack of letters. "Which man do I marry?" Hilda said, the Wayseer looked shocked at the pile before her.

"Um it doesn't work like that" The Wayseer said.

"I don't care, tell me my husband" Hilda rebutted.

"Ok" the Wayseer sighed, then picking a random letter from the pile "How about him" she said.

"Eww, no he's too old" Hilda responded, it went on like this for the next half hour until the Wayseer said for Hilda to just wait a few years before marrying someone. She then looked to Lysithea.

"Would you like to know?" The Wayseer asked and Lysithea nodded, she grabbed her hands and began inspecting them. "Ah- yes I see" she mumbled "I won't give you a name, but I can say that you have met him already" she said "The two of you will raise a loving family" she added, and Lysithea seemed shocked by that comment.

"Hmm... I see" Lysithea mumbled.

The Wayseer turned to Byleth last "And how about you?" She asked.

"Um I'm not so sure..." Byleth began but Lysithea cut her off.

"Oh she's doing it" Lysithea stated, Byleth sighed and put her hands out for the Wayseer to inspect.

"Oh?" she said in confusion "Hmm... you have met potential spouses" she mumbled "It's not set in stone only time can tell" she added,and Byleth just nodded.

After the three of them got met with the Wayseer, they left back to the surface of Garreg Mach

"So Byleth" Lysithea said slyly "It's still possible that you could marry Claude" she joked.

"No Way!" Hilda said "Byleth is going to marry Dimitri" She said with a wink, "But if that doesn't seem appealing Byleth" Hilda began "I could always set you up with my big Brother Holst" she added. "Picture it, us Sister-in-Laws!" Hilda said excitedly "That settles it I'm telling Holst to visit so the two of you can meet!" Hilda said enthusiastically, then left Byleth and Lysithea so she could go write to her Brother.

Lysithea let out a small chuckle "Well I guess that settles it you're marrying Holst" she said with a laugh

Byleth shook her head "Hey Lysithea want to come to the training grounds and spar with me?" She asked.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly proficient with wielding any weapons," Lysithea said.

"I can help you with using a blade," Byleth offered, and Lysithea seemed delighted by the offer, and the two of them made their way there. Lysithea was telling Byleth about Hilda's Brother Holst.

"Byleth you decided to come after all," Dimitri said as Byleth and Lysithea entered the training grounds. "Would you like to spar with me?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth shook her head "Sorry, but I'm going to spar with Lysithea today" she said "I'm going to train her in the sword" Byleth added.

Dimitri nodded "I see..." he said then went back to spar with Dedue.

"Hmm... are you and the Prince fighting?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth shook her head "No" She said with an awkward laugh, Byleth grabbed two swords. She handed one to Lysithea "Come on let's begin" Byleth said. Teaching Lysithea how to use a sword proved to be less difficult than Byleth had anticipated it would be, she got the feeling Lysithea was also surprised about how fast she caught on.

"I didn't know I could do that," Lysithea said in shock.

Byleth was out of breath, Lysithea was pretty fast. "You did good," she praised and Lysithea got embarrassed by that. After that Lysithea left to practice her magic, Byleth knew she should have followed her lead and practiced her own magic but she decided to instead go to the dining hall for dinner.

Byleth grabbed her dinner and was heading to a seat with some of the students from the Black Eagles house when someone called out her name. "Byleth" she turned to see Claude, along with Dimitri sitting at a table eating "Come join us" Claude said beckoning to an empty seat by Dimitri. Byleth sighed and went to join them, when Byleth sat down Claude asked Byleth "Is it true you were teaching Lysithea swordsmanship?" Claude said in shock.

Byleth nodded, "How did it go?" Dimitri asked.

"It went really well, she has a natural talent for it" Byleth responded.

"Good thing we stole her away from Claude then" Dimitri said with a laugh, and Claude made an annoyed face at him.

"Yeah real funny stealing away my classmates" Claude responded.

"Be careful we're coming for Hilda next" Byleth joked and Claude let out a laugh.

"Yeah good luck with that one" Claude said "Speaking of that one here she comes" he added, pointing to Hilda who was approaching them.

Hilda went and took a seat besides Claude "Byleth I was looking all over for you"" Hilda said with a huff.

"Sorry?" Byleth said.

"Well anyways I thought you should know I followed through with my plan to write my dear Brother" Hilda said Slyly.

Byleth's face turned a light shade of red "Hilda, I hope you aren't serious" Byleth said sternly.

"Write to Holst?" Claude asked "Why?" he added.

"Oh, because of my plan" Hilda said "I've decided to use my talent in match- making skills to get Byleth with Holst" she added excitedly "Also how cool would it be if Byleth ended up my Sister-in- law" Hilda said.

Both Claude and Dimitri were shocked by this "Hilda, I'm not marrying your Brother" Byleth said seriously.

"But you haven't even met him yet!" Hilda groaned "You can't reject him till you meet him" she added.

"Why the sudden interest in marrying off Byleth to Holst?" Claude asked.

"Oh, because we'd seen the Wayseer today, and she couldn't tell who Byleth was going to marry" Hilda said "So the only option is to broaden her horizon" she added.

"Hilda it's possible that maybe I just don't get married" Byleth said "Or maybe I die young and don't have the chance to" she added.

"That's a bit grim, don't you think?" Dimitri said to Byleth, and Byleth just shrugged.

"Well I guess we'll just have to hurry and get you and Holst engaged then" Hilda said.

Byleth sighed, she didn't feel like having this conversation anymore, so Byleth excused herself and left to her room.

As Byleth made her way to her room she heard footsteps chasing after her so she stopped and turned to them, "Byleth" Dimitri said as he approached her "I wanted to make sure that you were ok..." he added staring at Byleth "I know I haven't been the best with being around you after what happened..." Dimitri began as his cheeks grew red "But that in the dining hall was... uncomfortable, and I wanted to see that you were fine" he added.

"I appreciate the concern Dimitri," Byleth said sternly while turning away, "But it's not necessary" she added. Byleth turned back to him briefly "Good night Dimitri" she said then left to her room.

Dimitri:

Dimitri hadn't intended to push Byleth away during the last moon but after what had happened with her he found it hard to be around her without Dimitri thinking about her pressed against every part of him, And for this reason he avoided Byleth. This plan of action ended up backfiring on him since Byleth didn't seem to like being ignored. Dimitri sighed, he knew he needed to bring up what had happened between them if she was ever going to give him a chance, He had to especially since Holst had shown up to the monastery. Holst was absolutely smitten by Byleth and Dimitri worried that he might just try to court Byleth. Initially Byleth didn't seem to care for Holst's attempt to woo her, but Dimitri noticed after a while she began to show some interest in him as well.

The month drew on and before he had realized it the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was already upon them. Dimitri was up early that morning, he was roaming the monastery when he found himself outside of Byleth’s room. "I have to talk to her" he thought to himself, otherwise she might remain upset with him, just as he was about to knock he heard light footsteps behind him, so he turned to them.

"Dimitri?" Byleth asked as he turned to her, "What are you doing here?" she added.

"Byleth..." Dimitri said softly "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." he said quietly.

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him "About what?" she said hesitantly.

"Um- about the night we went out to dinner..." Dimitri began to feel his face get hot, he looked to Byleth and noticed she was looking down in an attempt to hide the fact that she was flustered as well.

"Dimitri... that's not necessary" Byleth began, but Dimitri cut her off.

"I am so sorry that I had done that, and that you felt..." Dimitri began to say but grew too flustered to finish that sentence "What I'm trying to say is I shouldn't have avoided the aftermath of my actions" he added.

Byleth looked up at him with her big blue eyes, God how Dimitri longed to be with her he thought "It's alright Dimitri" she said softly "I didn't handle the situation any better" she sighed. They stood in silence for a moment "Dimitri would you like to train with me?" Byleth asked, breaking the silence.

Dimitri let out a laugh "Of course" he replied and the both of them left to train.

Byleth:

The Blue Lion class was lively as they traveled to the field of Gronder, Byleth was excited for it but she had other things on her mind now.Before she had run into Dimitri outside of her room she had been with Holst. Byleth had to admit she was slightly attracted to him, he was tall and strong. He had pink hair a few shades lighter than Hilda's pink hair, but his eyes were darker. But that wasn't the point when she had met with him and he asked Byleth to go back with him to the Goneril territory to begin the process of courtship. Byleth didn't give him an answer, she told him she'd think it over, he seemed a bit hurt by that but Byleth needed time.

Byleth's attention was drawn back when she heard Dimitri begin to say something. "So this is to be our battlefield... Gronder field, Are you feeling confident Byleth?" Dimitri asked, turning to her.

"Very" Byleth said excitedly.

"Excellent, that's most reassuring" Dimitri responded "We can win I'm sure of it, after all it's not as though we've spent the last half- year sitting idle" he added "And I'm feeling stronger this moon, As though I could conquer a thousand opponents all on my own" Dimitri added.

"That's reassuring," Byleth said with a laugh.

"You can depend on me, I hope you know that," Dimitri said quietly to Byleth. "Well, It's about time for the battle to begin. Everyone, brace yourselves" Dimitri said to the rest of the Blue Lions.

"Hmph, all I'm worried about is finding someone worthy to cross swords with" Felix said.

"We've prepared and trained a great deal, we should be fine, right?" Mercedes asked.

"You're always so carefree Mercie! Don't forget we need to try our hardest out there so we can win!" Annette said enthusiastically.

"This is our chance to show how hard we've been working. Let's do our best!" Ashe said.

"If I emerge victorious in the landed battle of the Eagle and Lion, the ladies are sure to take notice, I'll have to go into hiding" Sylvain said with a laugh.

"Ugh, is that all you think about? Actually as long as you try your hardest frame it however you'd like" Ingrid said.

Flayn piped in " Haha, I shall give it my all!" she said enthusiastically.

"No matter the battle, I will never falter" Dedue said.

"We're counting on your tactics Byleth, Let's show the world what the Blue Lions are made of!" Dimitri said to Byleth.

The Blue Lions got into position and soon enough the trumpets that indicated the start of the battle began to ring. Dimitri made his way to the front lines "You all should Know, I am not about to go easy on you today" he shouted, Byleth made her way to the front lines as well and unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. She looked up and saw Seteth and Lady Rhea looking down upon the battle. Byleth saw Dimitri raise his lance "For honor" he shouted, and the soldiers behind him went rushing forward.

The battle was tough, right from the start the Blue Lions split in two Byleth took on the Black Eagles front alongside Ash, Felix, Mercedes, and Lysithea. While Dimitri took the Golden Deer front with Annette, Dedue, Flayn, Ingrid, and Sylvain. They divided and conquered the battle field.

(After the Battle) Byleth was walking besides Dimitri when she heard the trumpets ring again, they were about to announce the winners. Byleth looked over at Dimitri, he looked to be excited as well.

"The winner of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is the Blue Lions" Seteth's voice rang out.

The rest of the Blue Lions were cheering, and Byleth felt two arms wrap around her. She looked to see that Dimitri had pulled her into a hug, she felt her feet lift off the ground briefly. Once she was released Dimitri looked at her with a blush on his cheeks "Ah- sorry I got a bit carried away" Dimitri said softly.

"It's alright," Byleth said, feeling her face grow warm.

"Well done, your Princeliness. I'm certainly not in any hurry to get on your bad side" Claude said as he approached the two of them with Edelgard.

"I assumed you would attack us head- on," Edelgard began. "I clearly need to re-think my opinion of you, well done, Dimitri" she added.

"You both deserve equal praise for a battle well fought, All three houses did extremely well" Dimitri began "Don't you agree Byleth" he asked.

"They were nothing," Byleth said with a laugh.

"It only seemed that way because of the caliber of your tactics, Even now we must not allow ourselves to become complacent" Dimitri scolded.

"In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use" Claude said.

"I wouldn't mind, I'll accept the challenge from either of you at any time. Heh, I'm kidding of course!" Edelgard said with a laugh.

"That is nothing to joke about the true battle of the Eagle and Lion is best left in the past" Dimitri began "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually changed the name of this mock battle" he added.

"Let's do our best to get along," Byleth said.

"How admirable, Byleth! On that note I have a proposition" Claude said "When we get back to Garreg Mach, Let's have a grand feast to break down the walls between our respective houses" he said "And by a "grand feast" I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall" Claude added.

"You really value that kind of thing don't you? Well I suppose no harm can come from it, Count me in" Edelgard said.

"I have no objections either, and you Byleth?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Byleth said enthusiastically. Claude and Edelgard began to head back to their classes, and Dimitri turned to Byleth.

"You look so... happy, I love seeing you like this" Dimitri said softly "I suppose that look on your face is just another boon from this glorious day, Perhaps the best one of all" he added.

Once they got back to the monastery all three classes held a massive feast in the dining hall as promised, it went on well into the night. After Seteth came in and told them all to leave they finally disbanded. Byleth was in the hall with Dimitri "I had a wonderful time today, Byleth. As usual I was astonished by how much you ate in the name of celebration" Dimitri said "Really though I must thank you again our victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was in no small part to you" he added.

"We all did our part," Byleth said.

"Yes that is true, but it was your tactics and leadership that allowed us to achieve victory" Dimitri rebutted, he paused for a moment "You know I feel silly admitting this now, but when you first came to our class... you unnerved me" he said softly "You never smiled, and never showed anger either. And yet you didn't appear to be suppressing your emotions, they just... weren't there" he added "At first I thought perhaps you didn't care for us, but soon I concluded that wasn't the case at all" he said "For the longest time I just couldn't tell what you were thinking, it was though you had no humanity whatsoever..." Dimitri added.

Byleth hung her head, that was a bit harsh she thought "That stings" Byleth responded looking away.

"You're different now, In the half- year we've spent together. I've seen the glow of humanity in your eyes and in your actions countless times" Dimitri said softly "I am truly grateful to have had the chance to spend this time with you, Byleth" he added.

"Getting cozy, are we? mind if I cut in?" said Sylvain as him and the Blue Lions class approached.

"That's enough, Sylvain" Dedue said sternly.

"Oh please, I would love to join you as well! I have so many things I wish to talk to you about, Byleth" Mercedes said happily.

"Oh me too! I have so much I want to tell you!" Annette shouted excitedly.

"I suppose there are worse things than fighting at your side," Felix said.

"Haha, as you can see, you have our trust and our admiration. I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you" Dimitri said.

"As do I" Byleth responded with a smile.

"Good, then let's give it our all this year!" Dimitri said "Anyhow it's getting late, we had better return to our quarters and get some rest" he added.

Dimitri:

Dimitri waited till the Blue Lion class had left for their quarters, when he turned to Byleth "So may I escort you to your quarters?" Dimitri asked.

"Hmm, I suppose so," Byleth said.

The two of them walked to Byleth's room, Dimitri was feeling nervous, he decided that today is the day. Dimitri is going to tell Byleth how he feels about her, he doesn't want to waste anymore time ignoring his feelings. Once they got there Byleth reached for the door and looked at him "Good- night Dimitri" she said.

"Wait- Byleth" Dimitri said, his heart was beating like crazy "Will you chat with me for a moment?" he asked and Byleth agreed, they sat on the edge of the steps like they had done before moons ago. Dimitri began just going on a ramble of things, saying things that had no meaning of value to their conversation.

"Dimitri are you alright?" Byleth asked.

"Byleth'' Dimitri said looking into her eyes, she looked stunning under the moonlight "I love you" Dimitri said in a whisper, then cupped her face in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't really give her any time to react to what he had just said but he felt relieved once he felt her moving her own lips alongside his. Dimitri slipped his hands down to her waist to pull her in closer to her, he pushed harder into their kiss once he felt one of her hands trailing through his hair and the gripping to his back for support. After what felt like a lifetime Byleth pulled away from him, her face flushed and lips were red from the pressure they were using. Dimitri thought she was going to say something but she just got up and ran off, he sat there dumbfounded for a moment "Did I come on to strong?" Dimitri thought to himself. He collected his thoughts for a moment, he couldn't help but feel mildly rejected by her taking off into the night, so he left to his room.

"She probably felt sorry for you" King Lambert whispered in his ear "How could you expect her to love you, when you can't even avenge us" he hissed. Dimitri got to his room and just laid in bed recounting what happened and what could have made her leave him. After an hour or two Dimitri heard a soft knock on his door, he got up and opened it.

"Dimitri" Byleth said, he looked at her surprised.

"Byleth" Dimitri said in awe, he opened the door for her to enter then closed it once she came inside.

"Dimitri, Holst asked for me to court him today" Byleth blurted out, he felt a pain in his chest, he was too late. "Dimitri... I rejected him" She said in a faint whisper, she looked up at him and Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dimitri..." Byleth said, he felt her warm breath on his neck "I think I love you too" She said softly and leaned her head up to kiss him.

Dimitri met her halfway, their lips clashing in the heat of passion. Dimitri lifted Byleth up, never breaking his lips away from hers and laid her gently onto his bed. He broke away for a moment re-adjusting himself on top of her, then pressed his lips against hers once again, vigorous in his movements he slid his tongue into hers, she seemed shocked by this initially but welcomed it in her mouth. Oh God did Dimitri want her, he wanted to know how she felt all of her. Dimitri felt his pants begin to strain against him as he grew hard. Dimitri moved his hands to her chest and began unbuttoning the blouse that she had on, once unbuttoned he stripped it off of her. He pulled back once again and looked down at her. He saw her bare stomach and above that her breasts, they were still covered by her bra, but Dimitri intended to rid her of that soon. Byleth's face was bright pink, and her hair was all over the place, so beautiful Dimitri thought as he pressed his lips against her again. His hands trailed up her waist to her upper back and unclasped her bra, Byleth froze for a moment but then continued on. Dimitri lowered himself onto her, Byleth froze again this time she pulled back.

Her face was a crimson red "I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm not ready for... that" Byleth said softly, Dimitri felt guilty that he'd let his urges get the better of him.

"Byleth" Dimitri said cupping her face "It's ok, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with" he added softly. Dimitri pulled her in close to him and laid down, and the both of them fell asleep.


	19. Zanado Canyon

Byleth:

Byleth felt warm, she opened her eyes breaking the trance of her sleep. She was in a similar situation with Dimitri as she had been a few moons ago, however this time she didn't feel a rise of panic taking over. It was more of a sense of bliss being this close to someone, she felt his heart beating against her back it was a strong steady rhythm. Byleth just realized she never put on her bra or blouse, she sat up to find her missing articles of clothing. As Byleth was about to get up she felt Dimitri shift besides her, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back into him.

Byleth felt the tingle of his breath on her neck "Good morning Byleth" Dimitri said softly "You don't intend to leave me so soon do you?" Dimitri teased. Byleth rolled over, and came face to face with Dimitri.

"Dimitri..." Byleth said while she wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned in close to his ear "Where did you throw my clothing?" she whispered.

Byleth saw a pink tint fall over Dimitri's checks as he began to remember stripping them off of her in the name of passion. "Oh right" Dimitri said as he took a peek at her bare chest, then went to retrieve them for her. Byleth felt Dimitri watching as she put the clothing he had taken off of her back on.

Byleth looked through the window that he had in his room, "the sun was going to start rising soon" she thought to herself. "Dimitri, I have to go" Byleth said, he made a face and then sighed.

"I understand, I can already imagine what Sylvain would say" Dimitri sighed, and Byleth let out a small laugh. "Come, I'll walk you back to your quarters" Dimitri said as he headed to his door and Byleth nodded.

The two of them walked in silence to Byleth's room, in all honesty Byleth wasn't too sure how to act around Dimitri anymore she doubted things would go back to how they had been before. Byleth took a glance at Dimitri, he seemed lost in thought as well, she wondered if he were thinking the same thing

"So Byleth..." Dimitri began, but wherever he was about to say was cut short by an intruding voice.

"Byleth" both Byleth and Dimitri jumped in shock at the intrusion, which was none other than Seteth "Come with me, Lady Rhea requested your presence" he said.

"Of course" Byleth said with a nod and followed Seteth, she turned back and saw Dimitri looking confused and she just shrugged to him, unsure of what to make of it either.

"You fought bravely during the battle of the Eagle and Lion" Rhea began, as Seteth and Byleth entered the room. Seteth took place next to her.

"Comparing their efforts at the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly" Seteth added. He then proceeded to tell her the mission for the Blue Lions this new moon. "It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time..." Seteth began. "However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there" he added.

"Remire Village" Byleth heard Sothis murmuring "If I recall you've been there with your Father many times".

Byleth didn't respond to Sothis "An abnormal occurrence?" She asked Seteth.

"I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villagers have been acting strangely" Seteth said with a sigh "I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information" he said with assurance. "They should be back shortly, I suggest you begin by finding out what they have discovered" Seteth added, Byleth nodded.

"I pray this isn't a bad omen..." Rhea sighed, then clutched her hands together and bowed her head "May the goddess protect you all" she added.

Byleth left from the meeting with Lady Rhea, she was making her way to her Father's office since he should be back soon. As she began on her way she saw Dimitri engaged in a conversation with an older looking man with long brown hair and purple eyes.

"I see, so you'll be staying here for some time, then" Dimitri said to the man "Honestly I'm surprised, I've heard it's been a few years since you last donated to the church" Dimitri said bluntly. Byleth got the feeling he wasn't too fond of him.

"That was merely because of the financial situation of my territory, I assure you it has nothing to do with my dedication to the church" the man said "By the way Dimitri... Isn't Edelgard currently enrolled at the Officers Academy as well? he asked.

"Yes, she's in the Black Eagle house, I don't believe she has any plans to leave anytime soon. Why not pay her a visit?" Dimitri suggested.

"I may just do that, It's nice to stay in touch with my dear niece every now and then" the man said. "Of course I'm also delighted that I was able to speak with my nephew, as well. Whether through marriage or otherwise, family is family, after all" he added.

"Of course, the feeling is mutual" Dimitri said, then the man turned away and left. Dimitri paused for a moment "Byleth... if you were watching you should have made your presence known" Dimitri scolded as he approached her.

"Who was that?" Byleth asked.

"That was lord Arundel, the regent for the Empire, he is also Edelgard's Uncle" Dimitri said.

"Hmm, he called you his Nephew..." Byleth said, Dimitri looked shocked that she had picked that up.

"My stepmother was his younger sister, We are not related by blood, but he is technically my uncle" Dimitri sighed.

"So, you and Edelgard..." Byleth began.

"Yes, My stepmother was Edelgard's birth mother" Dimitri said "Edelgard and I are siblings by marriage" he added. "We can delve into that topic another time, For now what was the purpose of Lady Rhea summoning you?" Dimitri asked. Byleth began to tell Dimitri about Remire village and how they are having some troubles lately, and that Seteth asked the knights to look into it so she was on her way there. "Hmm... I see" Dimitri mumbled then grabbed Byleth's hand, "Would you like me to join you?" He asked.

"That's alright, I can handle it," Byleth said, and Dimitri nodded then released her hand.

He smiled at her "Alright, I shall see you later then" Dimitri said then turned to walk away.

"Oh dear, the princess of the Empire and the Kingdom's prince are kin! How very odd" Sothis said.

"I find it odd as well..." Byleth added.

"They likely harbor knowledge that they do not wish to share, Oh yes I'm sure of it, but I suppose we must wait until the time of truth arrives..." Sothis sighed "In any case... About this Arundel, you've heard that name before, correct?"

"In the library" Byleth responded.

"Quite true! We came across that name within the library, right where the prince had been" Sothis said "I thought Arundel had died... and yet, not so. He seems alive and well" She added "I wonder what the prince had hoped to learn from reading his uncle's charity..." Sothis sighed "So many things the prince has yet to tell... How bothersome...".

Honestly Byleth was a little bothered by it as well, she wondered just what he could possibly be hiding, she sighed. "Hey kiddo" Byleth turned and saw her Father, he furrowed his eyebrows "Is something wrong?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth shook her head "No i'm just thinking" she responded.

"Hmm... Well let's be on our way then, the knights should be back by now" Jeralt said and Byleth nodded

Byleth and Jeralt were in the hallway leading to his office when they heard a fellow knight telling professor Manuela about Remire Village. "You're talking about Remire Village, aren't you, Manuela?" Jeralt said as they entered her office.

"Oh my, if it isn't Jeralt. Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?" Manuela said.

"Everything after you mentioned that it's not likely an infectious disease" Jeralt said "My child and I owe the people of Remire Village" Jeralt shook his head "If something is happening there we must help them" he added.

"We scouted the area ourselves, Speak with the knights, Hear what they have to say" Shamir said "I must go thank you for your help, Manuela" she added, then left the room.

After the knight Shamir left, Manuela offered assistance in helping with Remire Village but Jeralt shut down her offer for help, she pouted "As you like. Good-bye Jeralt, Good-bye Byleth" Manuela said with a sigh, then left her office.

"Jeralt let out a sigh of relief then turned to Byleth "I'll be in my office making preparations, What about you? he asked, then immediately followed with "If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights. Byleth's mind started swirling, she looked at her Father unable to respond, then everything went black and she felt herself hit the floor. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Jeralt said with a concerned tone.

"I just got a little dizzy," Byleth groaned.

Her father helped her up "If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it" Jeralt said sternly "Got it?" He asked, and Byleth nodded, and left her to go to her room.

"Ugh... What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too" Sothis whined "Actually... I've felt that way before..." she murmured, Byleth wondered what she meant but thought it best to give Sothis her privacy. "Say Byleth..." Sothis began "The last time we were in Zanado Canyon I was certain I had been there before, I think we should go back there" Sothis said.

Byleth thought it over for a moment, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to go on her own but then again it's not like Byleth is defenseless, she would be fine she told herself "Ok, let's go" Byleth said to Sothis, and that pleased her.

"Excellent let's get going then" Sothis said excitedly, the whole trip to get to Zanado Canyon Sothis was telling her theories that maybe she had once lived there. They had been there at Zanado Canyon for a few minutes and nothing seemed to be ringing a bell for Sothis. "Byleth..." Sothis said seriously "Did you hear that?" She added.

Byleth froze she heard what she was talking about "I hear a growl" she responded.

"As did I, It appears that we may have attacked some beasts" Sothis said in horror, Byleth looked and saw two wolf beasts appeared and each one was blocking an exit.

"Crap" Byleth thought she was going to have to fight hard if she was going to survive.

Dimitri:

"Your Highness"Dedue called out to Dimitri, he turned to face him.

"Hello Dedue" Dimitri replied.

"Your highness, would you like to go to the dining hall?" Dedue asked, but then something else caught Dedues attention "Hmm... that is most strange" he said. Dimitri turned to see what Dedue was talking about and he saw Byleth heading towards the entrance of the monastery. "I wonder what she is doing leaving the monastery at this hour?" Dedue said suspiciously "I've got a bad feeling about this perhaps we should follow her?" he suggested.

Dimitri squinted his eyes. It was a little suspicious especially since Byleth isn't one to leave the grounds of the monastery "Yes, let's bring our fellow classmates as well" Dimitri said before him and Dedue left to round the class up.

"So why exactly are we following her?" Felix asked Dimitri as they made their way to the entrance.

"It's late, for all we know she could get herself into trouble" Dimitri responded hoping his words wouldn't be true.

"Or maybe the prince is trying to see if she has a lover outside of the monastery" Sylvain chipped in

"Sylvain that isn-" Dimitri began to say as a loud voice cut him off.

"Halt, where do you kids think your going?" Jeralt asked approaching them "It's too late to leave the monastery" he added

"Captain Jeralt we are following Byleth, she left the monastery grounds a bit ago alone" Dimitri said, he felt a little guilty tattling on her to her Father but if something did happen it would be for the best.

"Damn it" Jeralt said "Just what is that kid thinking" he let out a sigh "Alright, but you kids are coming with me, come on now let's move" He added

They were able to pick up Byleth's trail and found out that she had been heading to Zanado Canyon. "Why Zanado Canyon" Dimitri thought to himself, he took a guess that it probably had something to do with the Immaculate one. Dimitri was a bit hurt that she didn't tell him but he did find solace in the fact she didn't tell Claude either.

"Shit" Jeralt said, and Dimitri's attention snapped back to reality, that's when he noticed Byleth trapped by two wolf beasts blocking both of her escape routes. "Prepare to fight" Jeralt shouted to the class and took charge at one of the beasts that was blocking the bridge to cross.

Byleth:

Byleth began fighting at one of the wolf beasts and she noticed that a group of people had shown up. "Is that... your class?" Sothis said, and Byleth took a peek and saw them, it was in fact the Blue Lion class alongside her Father. "Oh my, it seems if we survive this you'll be in big trouble" Sothis laughed.

(After the fight)

Byleth saw Jeralt making his way towards her, and boy did he look upset "Kid" he said sternly as they came face to face "What the hell were you thinking?!" he added.

"Quick think of a lie" Sothis hissed, but Byleth just remained silent.

"You could have died, If Dimitri and Dedue hadn't seen you leaving the monastery you would have been dead" Jeralt shouted, he then took a deep sigh in an attempt to collect himself. "Kid I know you can handle yourself but you fainted earlier today and then you decide to go to Zanado Canyon?" Jeralt scolded "You're being reckless" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment "You're right" she said, Jeralt looked a little shocked that she had agreed with him.

Jeralt let out a sigh, then turned to the rest of the Blue Lions "Come on let's get back to the monastery

Once they got back to the monastery Jeralt turned to Byleth "Kid, come with me to my office" he demanded, and Byleth reluctantly complied.

"Sothis you owe me big time" Byleth thought to her.

Jeralt closed the door behind them as soon as they entered and took a seat at his desk, Byleth took the seat at the opposite of him. "Why did you go there?" He asked, Byleth froze; she didn't want to tell her dad that she listened to a little girl's voice in her head that told her to go there.

"It felt familiar" Byleth said, this seemed to shock Jeralt.

"Familiar? You risked your life because you thought it felt familiar?" he asked sternly, Byleth sighed and nodded. "Kid you have to be smarter than this" he sighed "I already have to watch to make sure the church isn't trying to hurt you, don't make it so I have to watch you as well" he said, and Byleth nodded. "This is serious, I'm already worried as it is for your safety" Jeralt said, "Just don't do anymore stupid things" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" Byleth said, she felt ashamed that she made her Dad feel worried for her safety, "I won't I promise" she added.

Jeralt let out a loud sigh "Go get some rest kid, I'm sure you're exhausted" he said, and Byleth left his room to go to her own. Byleth began making her way to her quarters.

"Hmm... It seems I may have put us in unnecessary danger" Sothis said quietly.

"Yeah no kidding" Byleth responded.

"It seemed to be in vain since I wasn't able to remember a thing" Sothis sighed.

"I found something actually" Byleth said "It's some sort of spell I think" she added.

"Oh my, it seems it wasn't for nothing after all, now you can wield the Divine Pulse more frequently" Sothis said happily.

"Byleth" a voice called out, she turned and saw Dimitri

"Dimitri?" Byleth responded squinting her eyes at him.

"Byleth what were you thinking?!" Dimitri questioned "If you were searching for something about the Immaculate One you should have told me and we could have gotten help" he scolded.

"The Immaculate One'' Byleth thought to herself, she didn't even think about looking for information about it there. "Huh I guess Dimitri is a step ahead of me in that" she concluded.

Dimitri drew closer to her "What if you had died Byleth" he said sternly, and pulled her into a deep hug "I was worried you were going to die" he said softly into her ear. Byleth felt bad about making so many people worry.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I didn't intend to cause panic" Byleth sighed.

"It's alright, just be careful" Dimitri said, they stood there in each other's embrace before Dimitri pulled away "Come on, I'll walk you to your room" he said while grabbing her hand, Byleth nodded and they were off.

Dimitri:

Dimitri watched as Byleth closed the door behind her "She's safe" he thought to himself.

"For now, but she'll be like us soon Enough" Glenn Hissed into Dimitri's ear.

"How can you keep her safe if you couldn't do it for us?" King Lambert chimed in.

Dimitri chose to ignore their taunts and began to head to his room "Dimitri we need to have a talk" Dimitri looked up to see Captain Jeralt leaning against a pillar.

"Ah Captain Jeralt" Dimitri said "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Come with me to my office, I think it's time to discuss your relationship with my daughter" Jeralt said sternly

Dimitri froze for a moment, "Yes sir" he responded and began to follow him to his office.

Dimitri and Jeralt sat across from one another in awkward silence; it seemed neither of them knew how to approach this topic.

Dimitri heard Jeralt let out a sigh "You better not hurt my Daughter" he said after what felt like an eternity.

"Captain Jeralt, Sir I swear I have no intentions of hurting Byleth" Dimitri began and Jeralt cut him off.

"I know that, but as her Father it's my duty to make it known to you that if you hurt her, I will hurt you regardless of whether or not you're a prince" He said sternly.

"I understand" Dimitri responded "I promise you Captain Jeralt I have every intention to-" Dimitri said as he was cut off once again

"Dimitri, no offence kid, but your intentions have been as clear as day" Jeralt said with a laugh, Jeralt went quiet for a moment, he seemed to be thinking something over. "Dimitri" he said "I'm going to tell you a story" he said quietly then began to tell Dimitri about the circumstances surrounding Byleth's Birth. Dimitri was shocked to hear something like this coming from Jeralt and began to understand his great distrust of the Church and most especially Lady Rhea.

"Do you think she is planning something for her?" Dimitri asked Jeralt.

"I have no clue" he sighed "Dimitri if anything happens to me keep her safe in my stead" Jeralt said.

"I will," Dimitri responded.

Dimitri and Jeralt talked about church conspiracy for a while longer before Dimitri left to go to his quarters. He laid in his bed "What could Rhea have done to her?" Dimitri wondered before he drifted into sleep.


	20. Remire Village:

Byleth:

Byleth woke up to a loud bang on her door, she got up to open it and it was her Father. "We've got to go. Now" Jeralt said urgently

"Ok" Byleth replied

Jeralt let out a sigh "The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically, we don't know much more than that" he said "We're hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other, some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move" Jeralt added. Byleth nodded and went to gather her fellow classmates to follow Jeralt.

Once they got to Remire village they soon say that all of the reports had been true, there were villagers that seemed to be killing one another and the whole village was practically ablaze. "Kill! Kill! Ahhhh!" Byleth heard a villager say while slaughtering someone, while another villager laughed maniacally at the sight of it. She felt sick to her stomach at the sight of the chaos. There were screams of help coming from the remaining villagers.

Jeralt's eyebrows furrowed "What's going on her" he sighed.

"Ungh..." Dimitri grunted.

Byleth turned to him "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I... don't worry about me I'm fine" Dimitri replied "Don't waste your time on me, saving the villagers is far more important, We haven't a moment to lose!" he added.

"What can we do amidst such confusion?" Dedue asked.

"We'll have to take up arms against the villagers who are rampaging, if we strike up carefully, it should be possible to spare their lives" Felix replied.

"Oh dear... Isn't there a more peaceful way to deal with this?" Mercedes said.

"No matter how long it takes we'll need to check and rescue them all, one at a time" Ingrid replied.

"Those who have gone mad may be victims themselves, Is it possible to save them?" Ashe asked.

"We'll saving the poor people who aren't crazy is definitely our top priority! Let's get on with it!" Annette shouted.

"Slow down, Annette. It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves" Sylvain replied.

Dedue turned to something off in the distance "Isn't that..." he gasped "Your highness, suspicious figures spotted in the village. They seem to be... watching the chaos" Dedue reported.

"Are they the ones responsible for this madness? if so... it's clear what must be done" Dimitri said with a sinister tone. "Kill them all, Don't let a single one of them escape, severe their limbs and crush their wicked skulls!" He shouted. Byleth was not expecting that response, and it seemed that everyone else was just as surprised by this outburst.

The battle was gruesome, Byleth knew that in order to save the unaffected civilians she had to kill the ones who had gone mad but it didn't make it any easier. It turned out that one of the people who was watching the chaos from the back was none other than Thomas the librarian, when he revealed himself as Solon. He told them how the people of Remire village were just his test subjects and he wasn't picky with who they were. Midway through the battle the Death Knight showed up, however they managed to avoid an altercation with him and once Solon retreated the Death Knight followed.

Byleth saw her father looking at what remained of Remire Village, she approached him and he sighed "Looks like we somehow managed to sort things out, And casualties were... kept to a minimum" Jeralt said "They said they weren't picky about who they used as their test subjects" he added. "Because of them the people of Remire Village" Jeralt said with rage.

"There you are" A voice called out, Byleth looked to see that it was the Flame Emperor.

"That armor, so you're the Flame Emperor" Jeralt said.

"Yes, I believe you've met my subordinate the Death Knight" the Flame Emperor responded.

"Oh we've met alright but back to you, you're the one responsible for the destruction of this village" Jeralt furiously said.

"Do not get the wrong idea" the Flame Emperor said.

"What in Blazes does that mean?" Jeralt yelled.

"It is true that I am working with Solon, but that does not mean that our objectives are the same" the Flame Emperor replied "Had I known they planned to do this I would have stopped it, you have my word" the Flame Emperor added.

"Your words are meaningless, Now I'll have to insist that you accompany us back to the monastery" Jeralts said.

"I cannot abide that, however if you wish to join forces, I will now hear your plea" the Flame Emperor said.

"What?!" Jeralt said in shock.

"If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one.Do you not wish to prevent that?" the Flame Emperor said "With the sword of the creator on our side Solon would not be a threat..." the Flame Emperor added.

"I must refuse," Byleth stated, holding back her rage.

"Pity, though not unexpected" the Flame Emperor said, then added "Pray that you do not live to regret your choice".

"Jeralt, Byleth, Have you seen his Highness?" Dedue asked in a panic.

"What's wrong kid?" Jeralt asked, turning towards Dedue, while the Flame Emperor made an escape. Jeralt turned back towards where the Flame Emperor had been "He's gone..." he mumbled. Jeralt let out a frustrated sigh then turned to Byleth "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you, Since coming to the monastery... you've changed" he stated.

Byleth was a little taken aback by that "How so?" she asked.

"You've been angry since we first arrived to Remire Village" Jeralt began "And you look so happy when you're among the brats" he added "Before the monastery, I've never seen you bear your emotions like that. Not once" he said.

"You might be right," Byleth said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing we came to the monastery, if only so I could see your face lit up like that" Jeralt said "Or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place..." he sighed.

"A reason to leave?" Byleth asked.

"Ah... I've put my foot in my mouth, haven't I? Though I suppose it may be nearly that time..." Jeralt sighed "Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare, There is something I need to tell you" he said. Jeralt then left to go and gather the rest of the Blue Lions to begin the trip back to the monastery.

"Just what was that about? I can't recall a time of old when you were at the monastery..." Sothis said "I wonder what is hiding in the mist that is your past..." she said softly.

Byleth sighed and made her way to prepare for the trip back to Garreg Mach.

Once at Garreg Mach Byleth began to make her way to report what had happened to Byleth, she hated how the responsibility of it seemed to fall to her every time, and she couldn't pass it onto Dimitri this time since he seemed odd at Remire Village. Byleth let out a sigh of frustration "I wonder why he acted like that" Byleth thought to herself.

"Byleth" A voice called out from behind, Byleth turned to see Dimitri approaching her.

"Perfect timing" Byleth thought to herself.

"Byleth... I... I'm sorry you saw that side of me in the village, It must have been quite a shock to you... and the others, I'm mortified by my own behavior" Dimitri said "When I saw the chaos and violence there my mind just went completely dark" he shuddered.

"I felt the same" Byleth replied softly, she tried to comfort him by taking his hand but Dimitri flinched at her touch and pulled away.

"I see... so that happens to you as well, then" Dimitri said sadly "I've told you before that someday we may find ourselves facing something we simply cannot accept" he added "That is what the chaos in Remire Village was to me" he mumbled "Solon and the Flame Emperor are both beasts who must be eliminated, Demons who kill the innocent, They aren't even human at this point" Dimitri said in a harsh tone, Byleth found herself flinching while he said it.

"Where is this anger coming from?" Byleth softly asked Dimitri.

"It must be hard to fathom, It's true that I don't have any strong connections to those villagers, and yet..." Dimitri began "You see, Byleth... I saw the same flames of torment just four years ago... in Duscar" he said.

Dimitri began to recount to Byleth what he had seen on that fateful, day the fire that engulfed the areas around him, Dimitri choking for breath surrounded by the corpses of those who he loved, his Father calling to him to avenge them as he was decapitated before Dimitri's eyes.

"Ugh... Gah..." Dimitri groaned "My Father... my Stepmother... four years ago they lost their lives to those flames" Dimitri said " I'll never forget... I still remember their faces, their screams, the tortured last moments of every person who died that day..." he said in anguish, he let out a small sigh "But right now... all that matters is we do whatever we can to help the surviving villagers get back to their normal lives" he said "Thank you, for everything" Dimitri said softly, and did a bow with it, he turned away to begin to leave but stopped "There's a reason that I came to the officers academy, Just one reason" Dimitri said with his voice taking a deeper tone "I came here for revenge, and one day I will have it" he said sternly then continued on and left.

"My, my It seems the prince has more going on than we initially thought" Sothis murmured. Byleth ignored her comment and carried on reporting to Lady Rhea.

"You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village" Lady Rhea began "I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity" she added "More importantly I was shocked to hear that our own Thomas was actually a dark mage" she sighed "I must reflect on our blindness" Lady Rhea said.

"You surely must! you failed to notice that a rat was hiding in your home, Pathetic!" Sothis said "Who are these wicked foes? How did Thomas escape your gaze?" she added.

Byleth also wondered about that "Who are these villains?" she asked. Seteth began to explain how Thomas came from the Ordelia territory in the Alliance, and Jeritza became a professor due to recommendation by imperial nobility, he concluded that the enemy had taken root in at least two territories.

Rhea sighed "In the long history of the Church of Seiros... No long before even that..." she began "There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fodlan" she said "Yet those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery" she said " I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are one part of a larger whole" she added.

"A threat to Fodlan's peace? That means we have no choice, we have to stop them all!" Sothis said.

"They must be stopped" Byleth responded to Rhea.

Lady Rhea smiled at her response "I have truly come to rely on you, I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you" she said " We do not yet know the enemy's objective or whereabouts , For now, please devote yourself for whatever comes next" she added.

"That is all for today," Seteth said, and walked away.

Byleth began to leave as well "Byleth, please wait" Lady Rhea said, so Byleth turned back towards her "I know there is much that you still do not understand, However one thing is clear you posses great power" she added "I believe that you are destined to be a great source of hope for all" she said. "In any case I expect great things from you, walk this world proudly, dear Byleth" Rhea said "May the Goddess Sothis protect you" she added with a bow.

"The Goddess Sothis?! Is that what she just said?" Sothis said in shock.

"Is something the matter?" Rhea asked after seeing Byleth's eyes widen in shock.

"It's nothing," Byleth responded.

"I see in that case, farewell" Rhea said.

"Do not say something that we may regret! She... I... What exactly am I?" Sothis said "For now let's leave this place please... go!" she commanded, Byleth complied and left.

Byleth made her way to the dining hall, there was a lot on her mind. Was it possible that the Sothis that had been within her head is the Sothis that Lady Rhea had been talking about? "No that's absurd" she told herself, there was just no way that it could be possible.

Byleth entered the dining hall, she saw Edelgard and Hubert talking so she decided to approach them. Byleth wasn't able to hear what the discussion was about but assumed that it was wanting to be kept private when she heard Hubert hiss "Someone is coming"

"Byleth, I heard about your class's mission" Edelgard began "Something terrible happened in Remire Village. That's where you were when fate sent you our way, this feels... preordained" she added.

"Are the knights making progress with their investigation on the culprits?" Hubert asked.

"They are," Byleth responded.

"If what happened there was by design then, there must be someone pulling the strings" Hubert said "There is the Death Knight of course and the mysterious mages who were implicated by the Western Church" he added "They showed up when Flayn was kidnapped as well, and then this strange occurrence near the monastery" he said "It seems an unknown organization hopes to make the monastery it's stage for something" Hubert concluded.

"Do you believe that all of these incidents are connected, Byleth?" Edelgard asked.

"I do not" Byleth replied, despite what Dimitri had told her, she didn't share his beliefs.

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear you say that, but actually, I agree" Edelgard stated "It certainly appears that all of the events connecting the monastery are connected by a single thread, however..." she began, "I think it's possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping" she added "Remember, Byleth..." she said "If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth" Edelgard sighed. Edelgard seemed as if she were about to bid Byleth goodbye but something stopped her. "Byleth would you like to accompany me for tea?" Edelgard asked

Byleth was a little surprised by the sudden invitation "I would be honored" she replied.

"Excellent" Edelgard said happily, she then turned to Hubert "Hubert I will meet you in the reception hall later in the evening" she said with a warning tone, probably so he wouldn't feel inclined to spy on her.

"Yes, your Highness" Hubert said with a bow, then he left the dining hall.

Byleth and Edelgard got the supplies they needed from the dining hall then went to the garden area nearby the Knight's training hall to host their tea party. As they made their way to their destination they were stopped by Claude "My, my are the two of you having a meeting? without me?" Claude said with an exaggerated sigh. I expected this from you Edelgard" Claude began "But not you Byleth" he added.

"Tch, I suppose you can join us" Edelgard said "But you'll have to retrieve your own tea cups from the dining hall" she added.

"I would be delighted to attend," Claude said with a wink. "I think I'll let Dimitri in on this meeting as well" Claude added before taking off to find him.

Edelgard let out a sigh "I should have known Claude would use this as an opportunity for all of us to bond" Edelgard said with a laugh then shook her head, "Come now Byleth let's get set up" she said while beckoning Byleth to a nearby table.

Once they were finished setting up Edelgard and Byleth took the two seats opposite to one another. "I heard the so- called Flame Emperor appeared in Remire village while your class was there," Edelgard said.

Byleth let out a slight sigh "He said he wasn't involved in this incident" she responded.

"And do you believe him, Byleth?" Edelgard asked.

"I believe him," Byleth responded.

"Oh? but how can you trust someone without even knowing who they are?" Edelgard said surprised "Even if his words are true, his objectives are still unclear" she added "But if the Flame Emperor should someday reveal his true intentions..." she began "Maybe then he will appear before you without his mask, and you can look in his eyes and decide what you believe" she concluded.

"I agree, there is no way to tell what motivates a person until you meet them" Byleth sighed "For now all there is to do is wait on the day that the Flame Emperor decides to do that" she added.

"Ah- it seems our company has arrived," Edelgard said, changing the subject.

Byleth turned and saw Claude followed by Dimitri "Sorry for taking so long" Claude said "Dimitri proved to be harder to find than I thought he would be" he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Dimitri made an apologetic face "Ah- sorry" he said.

Edelgard gestured towards the other two empty seats at the table and Claude and Dimitri quickly sat down. There was an awkward silence that fell over the table, after a while Claude finally broke the silence "So" he said "I heard that next month there is going to be a ball" Claude said.

"A ball?" Edelgard said as her eyes lit up

"Yup" Claude responded "Also there is supposed to be a dance competition between the three houses" he said "Hmm... I think it was called the White Heron Cup?" Claude said unsure "Anyways we're in for a treat" he said with a laugh.

"In any case I hope that you guys are prepared to lose, since the Black Eagles will be taking this victory" Edelgard proclaimed.

"Like the victory with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" Byleth responded.

"That was merely a fluke" Edelgard responded "Besides I have no doubt the professor will choose me to be the representative" Edelgard stated "And I happen to be quite skilled in dance" she added.

"You mean those stuffy noble dances?" Claude said, and Dimitri let out a chuckle which resulted in Edelgard glaring at them. "Besides I've got a plan" Claude said "And her name is Hilda Goneril" he added. "With her as our dancer we'll be unstoppable" he concluded.

Dimitri turned to Byleth "Perhaps you ought to participate and bring us victory" he said.

"Bad idea Dimitri" Byleth sighed "Unfortunately I don't dance" she concluded.

"Well I can teach you," Dimitri suggested.

"Hmm didn't take you for some one who dances" Edelgard laughed.

"Hmph, well I'll have you know I was taught as a child" Dimitri said uncomfortably.

"Anyhow" Edelgard began "Let's see what you're capable of Byleth" she added, while rising from her seat and walking over to Byleth. Byleth stood up and followed her to the clearing, Edelgard grabbed one of her hands and placed her other hand on Byleth's waist to guide her, Byleth put her free hand on Edelgard's shoulder and began to follow her lead.

"Man Dimitri it seems like your competition grows more and more each day" Claude said with a laugh, and Dimitri just ignored his remark.

"Hmm I have to admit you're doing much better than I was anticipating" Edelgard said to Byleth.

"I merely said I don't dance, not that I couldn't," Byleth responded.

Edelgard let out a laugh "I suppose you're right" she said, They began to finish their dance and did the ending curtsy to one another before returning to Claude and Dimitri.

"My, my If you are both going to be representatives I may just have to start pushing Hilda more with dancing" Claude said with a wink.

"Excellent job, to the both of you" Dimitri said with a smile. The four of them sat at the table for a while just chatting about the ball.

"So Byleth" Claude began switching the subject of the conversation "I heard a rumor that you got caught sneaking out to Zanado Canyon" he said.

"Ah- that would be true" Byleth mumbled, Edelgard tensed up a bit.

"Why sneak off to Zanado Canyon?" Edelgard asked.

"I was curious about it," Byleth responded.

Claude looked up with eyes wide with curiosity "So did you find anything interesting?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head "Nope, it was a bust" she sighed

Edelgard raised her eyebrows ``Was there something in particular you were searching for?" Edelgard asked but didn't give Byleth a chance to respond "You know there's an old legend... I've heard about Zanado Canyon" Edelgard said hesitantly "There it is said to have been home to a monster" she said "A monster that is believed to be controlling Fodlan in secret for a long time" Edelgard said.

Claude seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he spoke up "You know about the immaculate one?" he asked.

Edelgard shifted uncomfortably "I wouldn't say that so loud, especially not here in Garreg Mach" she hissed. "Either way there isn't much I know about it either" Edelgard sighed "Honestly I'm a little shocked that the three of you know about it" she added.

"The feeling is mutual" Claude murmured.

"Perhaps we should end our tea party here" Edelgard said while rising to her feet "I told Hubert I'd meet him, farewell" she said as she turned around and left.

"Ok the imperial princess definitely knows more than she is telling" Claude said once he believed Edelgard was out of earshot.

"I agree" Byleth said "But what could it be?" she murmured.

"Edelgard did mention not to discuss it here in Garreg Mach" Dimitri said "It's possible that the church might be covering up something" he suggested.

Claude let out a chuckle "Oh how Blasphemous the future King of Fearghus sounds right now" Claude joked.

"My apologies," Dimitri said.

"Don't apologize I didn't take offense and surly Byleth didn't either, it's more refreshing hearing tones that will criticize the church rather than mindlessly follow them" Claude said, Dimitri didn't say anything to that, Claude turned to Byleth "So really, you didn't find any evidence of it there?" he asked

Byleth shook her head "Nope, there wasn't anything as far as I could tell" she said.

"Hmm perhaps we need to visit it again" Claude suggested.

"Claude" Dimitri said sternly "Don't you dare, you too Byleth" he said "She almost died, if we hadn't shown up when we did she most definitely would have" he said in a harsh tone.

"I can decide for myself what I can and can't do, Dimitri" Byleth said "I'm not a child who needs to be coddled" she added. Claude was silent and Dimitri looked shocked, Byleth took this as her opportunity to leave from that area.

Byleth headed for her Dad's office, now was as good a time as ever to finally learn what secrets he had been keeping from her. "You're trying to distract yourself" Sothis said "Did the Prince's words and tone really bother you that much?" Sothis asked.

"It's not the word itself but the intent behind it" Byleth responded to Sothis "I am not a pet of his to spew commands at" she added.

"Hmm... I see your point but I don't think that's how the Prince meant for it to be" Sothis said "I think he did it out of good intent but said it a bit harshly.

Byleth sighed "Maybe you're right" she said to Sothis.

When Byleth got to her Father's office she saw that he was packing his supplies, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as she entered his office.

"Crap kid" Jeralt said "You know there is such a thing as knocking" he added with a laugh "To answer your question, yes" he sighed "I know I promised we'd talk but Rhea just assigned me another mission to go on" he added. Byleth made a face, "Don't worry we'll talk as soon as I get back, and guess what else?" Jeralts said.

"What?" Byleth asked.

"I'll be accompanying your class on their next mission, I think Rhea said it would be checking out a chapel" Jeralt said, he finished packing his belongings "Well kid" Jeralt began "It's time I head out" he sighed "I'll see you when I get back" he said as he tousled Byleth's hair "You can stay in here for a while longer if you want, kid just be sure to close it after you" Jeralt said before leaving.

Byleth heard her Father in the hallway talking to someone "Good evening Dimitri" he said "Oh yeah she's in my office right now" he said, "Go ahead and head on in" Jeralt said before telling him goodbye.

Byleth knew Dimitri was coming in, sure she could have been a normal person and accepted her fate but nah. Byleth threw herself on the ground behind her Father's desk which resulted in a loud thump that gave her hiding spot away.

"Byleth?" Dimitri said as he approached her on the ground "Are you alright?" he asked while stifling his laughter, he grabbed her hand to help her up.

Once on her feet Byleth dusted her clothes off "I'm glad you find this amusing" Byleth sighed, she felt Dimitri pull her closer to him. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said softly.

"It's alright" Dimitri whispered in her ear, they stood there in each others embrace for a few minutes before Dimitri pulled away, he then proceeded to cup her face with his hands and give her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Let's go, it's getting late" Dimitri said offering his hand to hers."I'll escort you to your room" Dimitri said, and Byleth grabbed his hand, and the two of them left her Father's office, door closed and all.


	21. The White Heron Cup:

Byleth:

The past few weeks around Garreg Mach could have been described as one thing, Chaos. Despite her desire to remain out of the competition Byleth was roped into it. And now every spare moment she had was filled with her fellow classmates practicing dancing with her.

"Come on Byleth" Annette said while guiding her to the greenhouse to practice dancing in there. As they were dancing Annette began singing a song about food, "Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum... Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum" Annette sang while they danced.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Felix called out as he entered the green house.

A look of horror fell upon Annette's face "Felix! You weren't listening, were you?" she asked.

"I heard enough to know that you're hungry" Felix replied, "You have nice footwork" he said "was that fencing footing" he asked, then added "Get something to eat, I can take over practicing with Byleth now".

Annette was frozen for a moment then shouted "You're evil, Felix" Annette yelled.

"And you're shouting" Felix replied.

"You can't just spy on people without saying anything! it's not right!" Annette said.

"I actually did call out when I was coming in, it's not my fault you didn't hear" Felix rebutted.

"Well... You need to speak louder, then! Ugh, this is so embarrassing" Annette said while her face grew red. "Oh, you are the worst!" she shouted and then ran off.

Felix looked dumbfounded by what happened "Huh, what was that about?" he said to Byleth "Anyways let's practice your dancing before you begin to sing songs about food as well" he added. "Although the green house isn't much of the place for it, come on" Felix said and led Byleth to the grassy area behind the dining hall.

"Felix, I thought you were supposed to be helping me with my dancing," Byleth said, as she had to correct another error that Felix made.

"Shut up" Felix responded, "Tch, I'm not accustomed to dance" he said "Anything outside of wielding a blade is pointless"he added.

"I suppose" Byleth said.

"If you want someone more experienced in dancing I recommend the boar, or Sylvain" Felix said.

"Hmm I see" Byleth said while pulling away "Why is it that you call Dimitri a boar?" she asked.

"Because he is one, how he fight's now he's lost all recollection of his humanity" Felix said "He's a wild animal, a boar" he added. Byleth didn't say anything to that, "Be careful Byleth" Felix warned "He'll chew you up and spit you out, he's not like the rest of us" he said.

"Ok, that's enough Felix" Sylvain said as he approached them "You know if his Highness wasn't so lax with everyone your words would have had you thrown in jail for treason" he added sternly.

"Hmph" Felix mumbled.

"Don't listen to Felix's words Byleth" Sylvain said turning to her, "Now then why don't you dance with me?" Sylvain asked "I have far more experience then Felix here" he said with a wink then extended his hand out to Byleth.

Byleth grabbed his hand and immediately regretted it, Sylvain immediately whisked her around while critiquing her posture and foot work. "Hmm, not too shabby Byleth" Sylvain said with a wink, as he pulled away "Just make sure that you aren't slouching" he added, and Byleth nodded. "I think we just might have a shot at winning" Sylvain said with a laugh "Right Felix?" he said as he turned to Felix who was resting on the grass.

"Yeah" Felix mumbled.

Byleth chatted with them for a while longer before she made her way to the dining hall. In there she saw Annette with her head still hung in embarrassment, Once Byleth got her food she went over to accompany her. "Are you ok?" Byleth asked her.

Annette looked up from her plate "No, out of all the songs Felix had to hear, it had to be that one" she sighed "I'll never live this down" she muttered.

"Maybe you can ask him to keep it a secret?" Byleth suggested.

"Or maybe I can bribe him to forget about the song!" Annette said determined "Yes, this could work, I'll do his chores then he'll have to comply" she added.

"Or you can always bribe him with a steak," Byleth suggested.

"Yes! You're right! Thank you Byleth" Annette said cheerfully, "Oh I've been meaning to ask how is your magic going along?" she asked.

"I would say that I am doing fairly well with the healing magic" Byleth replied "I finally learned how to use aura the other day" she added. Byleth let out a sigh "But I still struggle with dark magic I've gotten fire and thunder down but using bolganone is still difficult" she said.

"That's ok" Annette said "Some magic types are harder for different people" she said, Byleth nodded remembering her telling Byleth the same thing many moons ago.

"Byleth" a voice called out, Annette and Byleth both turned to the person who turned out to be Hilda.

"Hello Hilda," Byleth said while gesturing to a seat for her to sit down in.

"Are you ready for the competition tomorrow?" Hilda asked as she took a seat.

"As ready as I can be" Byleth responded "My competition is fierce" she added.

Hilda laughed "You know it" she said with a wink, "So have any of you decided who you'd go with to the ball?" Hilda asked.

Annette looked shocked for a moment "Were we supposed to find dates?" she asked quietly.

"Well no, but It wouldn't hurt" Hilda said, and Annette let out a sigh of relief. "Well how about you Byleth?" Hilda asked.

Byleth shook her head "Nope" she added.

"Oh well, Hey why don't we go to my room and practice our make up for the ball?" Hilda suggested to Annette and Byleth.

"I'd love to, but I have to clean the library," Annette sighed.

"I'll join you," Byleth said.

"Great! Come on now, let's go" Hilda said, dragging Byleth away from the dining hall. On the way to Hilda's room they saw Lysithea. Hilda went up to her "Ah Hello Lysithea" Hilda said in a sing-song voice.

"Uhh, Hilda? What's with the look..." Lysithea began "It's... making me nervous for some reason" she added.

"Your big sister Hilda's here, and she's going to make you look all grown up!" Hilda said.

"I, uh, don't recall ever asking you to" Lysithea began before Hilda cut her off.

"That's right, I knew exactly what you needed! You didn't have to ask, Now come with us!" Hilda proclaimed while grabbing onto Lysithea's wrist and guiding her to Hilda's room.

Once the three of them were in Hilda's room she began teaching them how to do their makeup. "With makeup, you can't just pick your favorite colors, you must choose colors that suit you and the occasion" Hilda said as she was showing them what types of colors suited them. "If you'll be up close and personal, the ball for example- you want to keep it subtle" she said, "On the other hand, if you're going to be on stage, the colors should be overt" Hilda added.

Lysithea shifted around uneasily "Uh... I've never used makeup before, it sounds... complicated" she said, and Byleth nodded in agreement.

"Now put up your hair to show off your neck, but leave a few strands hanging so you look more vulnerable" Hilda commanded.

"Why would we want to appear vulnerable?" Lysithea said in shock "I don't want to be attacked" she added.

Hilda shook her head "Lysithea, this is for wooing not warring" she sighed "When you're older, you might understand the importance of looking a little vulnerable" Hilda added.

"Ugh, you're treating me like a child..." Lysithea said "But I guess it's mostly harmless" she sighed.

"Now, when you're standing put your non- dominant foot a step back, It looks more elegant" Hilda said "When sitting, don't lean back, but don't slouch either. And ensure at all times, you're gracefully extending your fingers'' she added.

"Gracefully... extending... Argh! Suddenly standing and sitting are an exhausting activity" Lysithea shouted "Hilda, that's enough, this is wearing me out" she added.

Hilda proudly beamed at Lysithea "I knew you had potential! You'll go far my darling" she said "A couple of years to develop your charm and no girl will out match you!" Hilda said.

Lysithea shook her head "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this type of thing" she said.

"Oh believe me, you are. With a little help from me, you'll have men falling at your feet!" Hilda proclaimed.

"No thanks, you're more suited to such things, I'll leave it to you" Lysithea said "I haven't the time nor the energy to fuss over how I am perceived" she sighed "Even with my best efforts, I'll never be as good at this as you are" she added. "Still this was rather fun! Thank you Hilda" Lysithea said with a smile before leaving Hilda's room.

Hilda sighed and turned to Byleth shaking her head "She really is brimming with untapped potential" she sighed "When she smiles like that, Wow! Even my heart skips a beat" Hilda said with a laugh. "Anyway's back to our lesson" she said while brushing Byleth's hair to put it up.

After a while Hilda shouted "Voila! what do you think?" while handing Byleth a hand mirror.

Byleth looked at herself in the mirror, she was on the same page as Lysithea about makeup, she'd never really been interested in using it. But she had to admit it was kind of fun

"You look so cute!" Hilda squealed "If only Holst saw you right now, he'd be going nuts" she laughed. "What a shame you didn't want to be my sister in law" Hilda sighed, and Byleth let out a small laugh. "Hey! This is serious, now I'll probably be related to some stuffy Alliance noble" Hilda said and Byleth just shook her head at her.

"You'll be fine," Byleth said and Hilda pouted at her.

"Hmph, whatever" Hilda said "So who's the lucky guy then?" she asked her eyes filled with curiosity, Byleth looked away feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks. "Is it Dimitri?" Hilda asked with excitement.

"There is no one," Byleth lied.

"Yup, It's Dimitri" Hilda proclaimed, she went silent for a moment "So have the two of you, you know?" she asked.

Byleth stared at her for a moment unsure of what she meant "Know what?" she asked.

Hilda looked at her for a moment unsure whether to cross the boundary, but ultimately decided she needed to know "Have you and the prince slept with one another?" Hilda asked.

Byleth turned bright red, she instantly regretted asking what she had meant "Um, no" she said quietly.

"Makes sense he doesn't seem the type to just instantly get someone into bed" Hilda said "Have you ever had sex before?" she asked Byleth.

Byleth felt embarrassed at her friend's bluntness of the matter "No, I have not" she said softly.

Hilda looked shocked at her response but then put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Byleth" she began "I'll tell you everything you need to know" Hilda added, and then began her lesson on sex education.

Hilda made sure not to spare Byleth any of the dirty details of what would be happening, and once finished she wrapped her arms around Byleth's shoulders and said "My little girl is now all grown up" with a fake sniffle for emphasis. Hilda let out a laugh "Thank goodness Lysithea left earlier, I don't think she is quite ready for this talk" she concluded.

Byleth left from Hilda's room with the feeling of what little innocence she had was now forever lost. "Byleth" she looked up to see that Dimitri was heading towards her.

"Oh no" Byleth thought to herself.

Dimitri paused for a moment and just stared at her "You look lovely" he said softly, Byleth paused for a moment confused but then she remembered Hilda had done her hair and makeup.

"Oh, right thank you" Byleth said "Hilda was showing Lysithea and I how to do it for the ball" she added.

Dimitri's face turned a little pink. "I see" he said "Is this for anyone in particular?" he teased, and Byleth shook her head. Dimitri let out a small laugh "Oh right I was looking for you" he said "I wanted to practice dancing with you" he added.

"That won't be necessary" Byleth said quickly, she couldn't be around him right now not after what Hilda had just taught her. "Sorry, but I'm just going to turn in early tonight" Byleth said with a fake yawn.

" Right, of course" Dimitri said, he looked mildly hurt. "I'll escort you to your room then" Dimitri said.

Byleth's eyes grew wide "That's alright Dimitri, I'll be fine on my own" she said.

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed "Are you feeling alright?" he asked while grabbing onto her hand.

Byleth pulled away "Yes, I'm fine" she said with an awkward laugh "I'll be going now, tomorrow is a big day" Byleth said and then turned around to head to her room.

Byleth got to her room and immediately threw herself on the bed. Sothis laughed at her "Poor Prince, he probably thinks you're upset with him" she laughed "If only he knew why you're freaking out" she added.

"Shut up Sothis" Byleth responded

There was a knock at the door, Byleth froze, she knew who it was. "Byleth?" Dimitri called out from the other side of the door, she slowly got up to open the door.

"Hello Dimitri" Byleth said as she opened the door "Why have you come?" she asked.

Dimitri entered her room then closed the door behind him, he had a sad expression on his face "I came to see if you were alright" he responded "Byleth..." he sighed "Do you wish to end things between us?" he said softly as he drew closer to her.

"Told you he'd take it the wrong way" Sothis hissed.

"That's not it Dimitri," Byleth said, and a look of relief flooded his face.

"I see, so what ails you?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth turned red, she realized that she was going to have to tell him "I had a talk with Hilda today" she said, as she averted her gaze to the ground "About things" she added.

"What kind of things?" Dimitri asked and then his eyebrows furrowed "Was she upset about your rejection of Holst?" he inquired.

Byleth shook her head and let out an awkward laugh "No, nothing like that" she said. Byleth shifted around uncomfortably for a few seconds "She told me about things that men and women do" she said "Together" she added.

Dimitri caught onto what she meant "Hmm I see, and are you worried about these things?" he asked, and his face turned a shade of red.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Yes, I am" she sighed.

Dimitri pulled her into a hug and then released her "I'm sorry I made you feel that you had to do such things, Byleth" Dimitri said "We don't have to do anything until you're ready" he added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief "Thank you, Dimitri" she said.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Dimitri excused himself, and told her good night. Byleth laid back down, she felt better now that it was out there how she felt, and soon she drifted to sleep.

Dimitri:

"You're disgusting" Glenn hissed into Dimitri's ear "I told you to restrain yourself now look what you've done" he added "She knows now, what a monster you are" he said.

Dimitri shuddered at his words as he made his way to his room. "My son" King Lambert began "Why haven't you avenged us yet?" he said "Stop wasting time on that girl, you'll just bring her down with you" he added, Dimitri ignored him.

His step mother appeared in front of him "Dimitri..." she said "No woman will want you" she said softly "Don't taint her with your filth" she added "Avenge us, kill those who wronged us" Patrica hissed.

"Boar..." A voice called out "...Boar", Dimitri looked up to see Felix standing in front of him. "Tch What's wrong with you" Felix said while crossing his arms "You're looking at me wide eyed like a deer" he added.

Dimitri snapped out of it "My apologies Felix" he said "I zoned out, forgive me" he added.

"Hmph, whatever" Felix mumbled and walked away.

Dimitri let out a sigh then continued on to his room.

(The Next Day)

Dimitri and his fellow classmates gathered in the reception hall. He was nervous the White Heron competition was about to start. "I can't wait," Annette said excitedly.

"I know, this is so nerve racking I can only imagine how Byleth is feeling right now" Mercedes replied.

"Fret not ladies, Byleth has this in the bag, she was training with yours truly" Sylvain said while gesturing to himself.

"Shut up you moron" Felix hissed at Sylvain.

"Felix, Sylvain behave yourselves" Ingrid scolded "Now is not the time nor the place" she sighed. Ingrid then turned to Dimitri "Your Highness" she said "You've been awfully quiet" Ingrid stated.

"He's excited to see Byleth dance," Sylvain teased, and Ingrid proceeded to smack him upside the head.

Alois, Manuela, and Shamir then entered the room "Ladies and gentlemen! My sincerest apologies for the wait!" Alois shouted "Thank you for gathering here on the eve of the ball to bear witness to..." he said "The academy- wide dance competition! Welcome to the White Heron Cup!" Alois shouted. "The competition will be judged by... me! your humble servant, Alois Rangeld! And also..." he said "The acclaimed former songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, Manuela Cassagranda!" Alois proclaimed.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Oh, and it should go without saying, but I swear to show no bias to my own house, Got it? Good" Manuela said.

"Last but not least, the glamorous assassin who does all of her dancing in the dead of night... Shamir Nevrand!" Alois shouted.

"Hmph" Shamir mumbled.

"The three of us swear on our honor to judge the following proceedings with utmost impartiality and fairness!" Alois stated "And with that will the representatives of each house please make their way to the stage!" he said, then Edelgard, Byleth, and Hilda each came forward to the center stage to begin. "Contestant! Are you ready to dance? And is the band prepared to play?" Alois said "Very well... Begin!" he shouted and the music immediately began, and the three girls began to dance.

Dimitri watched as Byleth danced, she was doing well. He looked up at her face and it was blank as usual, not giving any hint to what she could possibly be thinking at that moment, but for a brief moment Dimitri could have sworn to have seen a brief smile fall upon her face.

"Time! That's all, folks" Alois shouted, "Splendid! All three of you were fantastic! Now, let's hear what the judges have to say..." he said.

"Oh my, let's see. I suppose I have no choice but to vote for..." Manuela began "The Black Eagle House" she added. "Your performance was exhilarating, My heart is still beating a mile a minute" Manuela added.

"I vote for..." Shamir began "The Blue Lion House" she said "You were the most original" she added.

"Great feedback, both of you! Well then, let's see... factoring in my own humble opinion... Yes! We have a winner!" Alois shouted "And I will announce who it is right now! Without any delay! This year's White Heron Cup is..." he began "The Blue Lion House!" Alois announced "Once more, please give a big round of applause for our talented participants! he added.

The Blue Lion House immediately swarmed around Byleth, cheering over the win. "You did great out there," Mercedes said as she pulled Byleth into a hug.

"You were amazing," Annette beamed.

Dimitri let out a small laugh "You did good Byleth, especially since the competition was tough" he said.

"Of course she did" Sylvain said "We'd expect no less" he added "I have an idea let's all go out to town and celebrate this victory" Sylvain suggested.

The Blue Lions agreed that they would go out to celebrate, before they began to leave Byleth paused for a moment. "I'll just be a moment" she said and then she took off to where Hilda was. Dimitri watched, it seemed that she was trying to comfort her friend.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Ingrid said as she was watching Byleth as well, Dimitri nodded in agreement. Byleth came back to them after a minute or two, and then the Blue Lions left to go and celebrate Byleth's victory.


	22. The Ball:

Byleth:

After the celebration that ensued after Byleth's win in the White Heron cup, the Blue Lions class made their way back to the monastery. As they were passing by the classrooms they heard Claude shouting "The time has come for the annual ball. But first an eve of merriment! Ok I'll admit the officers academy isn't as uptight as I though"

Hilda's voice followed after "Ooh I adore such things! Dancing is the only thing I'm really good at anyways" she said, that comment made Byleth feel a bit guilty about her victory, especially since it was aided by her Divine pulse.

"There's a feast tomorrow, isn't there? Isn't there?! Ah I can't wait a moment longer!" Another voice called out.

Lysithea let out a small laugh from hearing the excitement of her former class, and Dimitri let out a sigh "This is the only ball of the year, and I see why, Everyone is absurdly excited..." he said.

"Your Highness, you sound so detached, We are all encouraged to enjoy the ball" Dedue replied.

"Right you are, What a burden..." Dimitri sighed.

"Huh, I never thought we'd see eye to eye, but I agree" Felix said "I'd rather be swinging my blade than wasting my time with some girl at a ball" he added.

"Felix! Your Highness! You must be joking, right? This is our chance to dance with all of the ladies of the academy to our heart's content" Sylvain shouted "You wish to throw away the best day of the whole year for sword practice? Insanity, I tell you!" he added.

"I'm pretty excited about the ball, myself. It's not like we get to do things like this very often" Ashe said.

"Too true, Ashe. In fact, I'm gonna do you a favor and give you a crash course in chatting up girls, by tomorrow, you'll be an expert!" Sylvain said excitedly.

"Actually I'd much prefer if someone could just teach me how to dance..." Ashe said with an awkward laugh.

"Don't worry about the dancing part. I can teach you that, easy" Annette said.

"It's time for the ball! That warrants at least a tiny bit of makeup, don't you think Ingrid? just a smidge?" Mercedes added.

"I... Hmm, maybe, I'll think about it" Ingrid said hesitantly.

"It's settled! Tomorrow morning we'll meet up in Ingrid's room, Ooh I can't wait" Annette said excitedly.

Claude poked his head out of the classroom door "Hey why don't you guys come in here and join us?" he said and gestured to his classmates.

Dimitris brows furrowed for a moment "Hmm... I don't see why not" he said and then proceeded to enter the classroom and the Blue Lions followed.

Claude proceeded to stand on one of the desks "Everyone! Listen up" he shouted "To no one's surprise, I have a brilliant idea, And you Blue Lions, you'll want in on this too" Claude added with a wink.

"What's your idea?" Byleth groaned.

Claude let out a small laugh from Byleth's response then began his pitch "This may sound impetuous. Perhaps irresponsible, Almost certainly impossible" he said, "But we're going to do it anyways. In exactly five years time, let's promise to meet again, right here at the monastery" Claude concluded.

"Five years from now? Ah! That's when Garreg Mach will be holding its Millennium festival" Dimitri said.

"By then we'll be addressing your Highness as your Majesty instead!" Ingrid said happily.

"That's right. I suppose we all know it's coming, but by then you'll be far removed from us" Sylvain said.

"Come now, You know me better than that, My title may change but I won't" Dimitri said sadly "And it won't just be me, you know. Five years from now, you'll all have your own stuffy positions to contend with" he added. "But as I understand it, the festivities at the Millennium festival will be of a scale far beyond anything we've yet seen..." Dimitri said

"Oh I get it! It'll be easier for us all to get back here with the Millennium festival as an excuse" Hilda said excitedly.

A purple haired man spoke up "How true, and as the new leader of the alliance, I will certainly have occasion to attend and pay my respects to Lady Rhea" he said while staring at Claude, for a brief moment it looked like Claude was about to tell him off but instead there was a scoff from Lysithea.

"Lorenz" she began "That almost certainly will not transpire" Lysithea said bluntly, and that was enough to shut him up.

Claude let out a laugh, he then turned to Byleth "And you, Byleth? I guess it's hard to imagine what it is you'll be doing five years from now" he began "But I'm sure no matter where you end up, you'll come running to see this adorable little Golden Deer again, right?" he added.

Byleth thought about it for a moment then replied "Probably so".

Claude shifted uncomfortably for a moment "Ahem... that was your cue to promise everyone you'll return, Go on set a good example, Byleth. If you promise then everyone else will too" he said.

Dimitri let out a laugh "He's right, after all you are the heart of the Blue Lions, and I'd love for you to be there as well" Dimitri said.

Byleth sighed "I'll be there" she said.

Dimitri and Claude both smiled at her response "Good, then it's settled" Dimitri began "Of course... if something happens and I'm not able to attend" he began to say, but Byleth cut him off.

"You have to attend," Byleth said.

"It's true! I'm sure being a King will keep you busy, but it's still a bit early to be backing out of this plan, don't you think? Mercedes added.

"Yes... I suppose you're right" Dimitri sighed "I'm sorry you have my word, I will return as well, Count on it" he added.

"It's settled then, What do you say Claude? Is it official?" Hilda asked, looking towards Claude.

"The promise is sealed!" Claude shouted and a few cheers from the classmates ensued "That means we are all obligated to keep it, one day all of us will meet again at the monastery" he added. After the attention of the conversation shifted to someone else Claude looked to Byleth " Don't forget it Byleth, you and I will meet here again..." Claude said, and she nodded in agreement.

The two classes combined chatted amongst one another for a bit before people began to leave. "Oh Byleth" Mercedes called out as she was heading for the door "We are going to be getting ready together for the ball tomorrow" Mercedes said while gesturing towards Annette, Hilda, and Ingrid. "I know earlier we said we'd go to Ingrid's room but instead we're meeting in my room" Mercedes added "Won't you join us?" she asked with a sincere smile.

"Of course" Byleth said "I'd love to" she added.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow morning!" Mercedes said and then left for the night and Byleth did the same.

(The Day of the Ball)

Byleth woke up to multiple voices outside of her door "Byleth!" they chanted in union. Byleth slowly got up.

"My, you have quite the crowd for you this morning" Sothis said.

"It's because of the ball" Byleth replied to Sothis "I told them last night that I would join them in getting ready together" she added as she headed to the door then swung it open.

Mercedes let out a little laugh when Byleth revealed herself from behind the door "I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten" she said, Byleth looked and saw that everyone was already gathered and they were just waiting on her.

"Ah- sorry, I may have overslept," Byleth said.

"No worries" Annette said, "Now come on before Ingrid and Lysithea try to escape" she added with a laugh, then she proceeded to drag Byleth along with them to Mercedes's room.

Byleth was relaxing on Mercedes bed watching as Ingrid squirmed while Annette and Mercedes were putting her makeup on.

"Is this really necessary?" Ingrid groaned.

"Oh hush we're almost finished" Mercedes said.

"You have such a nice jawline" Annette said as she was putting blush on Ingrid's cheeks. Byleth was certain she would have been red if they hadn't already put blush on her. There was a knock on Mercedes door.

"Can you answer that please, Lysithea?" Mercedes asked.

Lysithea got up to answer the door, and once opened Hilda and Dorothea barged in. "How could you guys start without us!" Hilda Whined "Oh and I brought company" she added while gesturing to Dorothea.

"Yeah, and invite would have been nice" Dorothea chipped in, she looked over at Ingrid ''Oh my, Ingrid you look so lovely" she mused while cooing all over Ingrid.

"Dorothea, you're embarrassing me" Ingrid groaned.

Hilda came up to Byleth "You know, I thought I would be doing your makeup" Hilda said "But I see how it is" she added with a fake sniffle.

Byleth let out a small laugh "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't realize you had wanted to do it" she added.

"Yeah, you can do Byleth's if you'd like to" Annette said while she began putting eye shadow on Lysithea.

Hilda got to work on Byleth's make up, and after about 20 minutes she stepped back "I'm finished, what do you guys think?" Hilda asked.

Mercedes looked up from putting lipstick on Dorothea, "Oh wow, Byleth you look lovely!" she beamed.

"Thank you" Byleth replied.

The girls finished up with their makeup, "Oh it looks like we have to go now" Mercedes said to the girls. "Thank you for joining us Dorothea and Hilda, we should all begin to head to the ball" Mercedes said excitedly "We wouldn't want to be late" she squealed, and with that they began to make their way to the reception hall.

Byleth made her way to the ball, as she got there she heard the band playing it seemed that the dancing had already begun. Byleth looked around, she saw Edelgard dancing with a tall brunette and a few feet away from her was Dimitri dancing with that girl that had been following him around like a love sick puppy a few moons ago, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the sight of it. "Byleth" she turned and saw Claude approaching her with his hand extended "Care to be my first dance?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to" Byleth replied as she grabbed his hand, and Claude led her out to the dance floor.

"A bit of forewarning" Claude began to say as he put one of his hands on her waist "I'm not exactly good with this kind of dancing" he said with a laugh.

"It's going to be fine Claude," Byleth said.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" Claude laughed and then began to lead her in the dance.

Once Byleth's dance with Claude finished she had immediately been dragged into another dance by someone who she didn't even know and essentially all through the night, she didn't have a chance to just relax. Which is why when the chance to escape from the ball arose, Byleth took it without any hesitation.

"Running away?" Sothis said as Byleth ran for the courtyard "I understand you hardly had the time to breath in there" she added "It must be hard to be the favorite person at the ball, poor poor Byleth" Sothis teased.

"It is difficult," Byleth sighed.

"So you do think you're the favorite! I might have known" Sothis laughed.

"Byleth? What are you doing here?" she turned to see Dimitri had appeared.

"Aren't you going to dance with Claude?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri let out a laugh "Good one, Byleth. I could see saving a dance for Edelgard, but Claude is another story" Dimitri said. "In any case, I have no intention of dancing with anyone," he added. Dimitri shifted uncomfortably for a moment "As a child, Edelgard taught me how to dance, It was a bit... awkward, honestly" he said

"As a child?" Byleth asked.

"I've told you before that we're siblings by marriage, haven't I?" Dimitri said "Her birth mother was my step mother, although I didn't know that at the time" he added "My step mother treated me with such kindness... just as though I were her own flesh and blood" he sighed. "And yet she never so much as hinted that she had her own child... Edelgard" Dimitri added, he proceeded to tell Byleth how they had met as children and became quite close then. Dimitri sighed "It's kind of pathetic to think of it all these years later, but can you guess what I gave her as a parting gift?" he asked.

Byleth paused for a moment "A dagger?" she guessed.

Dimitri looked at her in shock "Huh, good guess, Byleth. But I swear it came from the heart" he said, Dimitri then proceeded to tell her his reasoning for a dagger that it was a tradition in Faerghus to cut a path to a better future. "However that was many years ago, and I'm sure she's forgotten all about the boy I was back then" he added with a sigh.

"It's not too late to reconnect" Byleth suggested.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that. Things are different now. She's different, I'm different" Dimitri said, he began stretching "Anyway... I'm feeling a bit out of place here, festivities like this don't suit me" he sighed, he looked over at her "Byleth... Will you join me for a bit? You must be getting tired of the ball by now" Dimitri said with a slight smile.

"Hmm... I suppose" Byleth said.

"Excellent, here allow me to guide you" Dimitri said while extending his arm to her, and Byleth held onto it.

"So where exactly are we going?" Byleth asked.

"That's the surprise" Dimitri replied with a small laugh.

Dimitri guided her to the top floor of the goddess tower, "It's quiet here isn't it, Byleth?" Dimitri said. He paused for a moment "That reminds me, Do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower?" he asked.

Byleth remembered hearing Annette and Mercedes talking about it a few days prior "I've heard of it" she replied.

"Is that right? You don't strike me as the sort to enjoy stories like that" he said surprised "They say that wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion" he added.

"You don't believe it?" Byleth teased.

"Legends are legends, nothing more. I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted" Dimitri said "The goddess just watches over us from above... that is all" he sighed "No matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand" he said sadly "And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it" he whispered "That's how I feel about her" he added. "In any case... I suppose there is no harm in passing the time with silly legends, What do you say, Byleth? Care to make a wish?" Dimitri asked "We are here on the night of the ball, why don't you try wishing for something?" he added.

"After you," Byleth replied.

"A wish of my own" Dimitri mumbled "I suppose my wish... is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us, or something along those lines" he said.

"I'll wish for the same then" Byleth said.

Dimitri's face grew a little red "Thank you, Byleth. Although at a time like this..." he began "Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever, What do you think? he added calmly. Byleth was completely caught off guard by that question, no more by the fact he wanted to remain by her side forever and just proclaimed it as a wish to the Goddess.

Byleth and Dimitri both just stared at one another, Dimitri's face grew a deeper shade of red "Haha! Well now, Byleth! You must admit I've improved in the art of joke telling" he said in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"That didn't sound like a joke" Byleth said, she was still in shock by the way he said it.

"I'm sorry I guess that was rather thoughtless of me" Dimitri said while looking down, he looked back up at her briefly then lowered his head once again "Honestly... I do regret saying such a thing, please think nothing of it" he said sadly "I've blurted out irresponsible things like that to my classmates, promises that we'll see each other again and the like" he sighed. "I have no business making such promises for the future" Dimitri said "There are certain things that I must accomplish, even if it means risking my life, I may not even have a future to promise to someone" he added.

Byleth looked at him "Just how little does he think of himself" she thought to herself, she hadn't even given him an answer and he took it as rejection, Byleth let out a sigh.

"We should head back soon" Dimitri said "It's rude of me to keep you all to myself" he added "Shall we Byleth" he added while extending his arm out to her.

Byleth looked at his arm for a moment "No" she said "I'm not ready to go back yet, you can go if you'd like" Byleth added and made her way to the balcony part of the goddess tower. Byleth heard Dimitri's footsteps following her, she let out a sigh then turned to him"Dimitri, tell me what's worth risking your life?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri leaned against the railing, he closed his eyes for a moment "The dead" he responded.

"How vague" Byleth sighed.

"Byleth, I've told you before I came here to avenge those who have fallen" Dimitri said "I intend to do whatever is necessary to ensure that" he added.

"I see" Byleth said, "Dimitri, I know earlier you said you have no intention of dancing" Byleth began, she turned to look at him "But perhaps you could spare a dance, with me" she added.

A small smile crept over Dimirti's face as he stood up and extended his hand for her to grab. Byleth grabbed his hand, and he put his other hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. The two of them danced silently in the goddess tower.

"Byleth..." Dimitri mumbled.

"Hm?" she responded and looked up to him.

"I've been thinking" Dimitri began "About what Claude said last night, about you and five years from now" he added. "I'm sure you'll more than likely get offers from Claude and Edelgard, even the church" he said "But... what if you came to the Kingdom instead" Dimitri offered. Byleth stopped dancing.

"To the Faerghus?" she mumbled.

Dimitri was watching her, waiting for any sort of response "You don't have to give me an answer right now" he said quickly.

"Ah- sorry" Byleth said "I just don't know yet, what lies in store for me after Garreg Mach" she sighed "I didn't realize how fast time has gone by" she added. Dimitri let out a small chuckle from her response. "I'll think about your offer, Dimitri" Byleth concluded.

Dimitri looked down at her with a soft smile on his face, "I do hope you will come with me" he said, as he cupped her face and leaned down.

Dimitri pressed a soft kiss against Byleth's lips, after a few seconds he pulled away his face red, Byleth's face was more than likely the same "Perhaps we should head back to the ball now" Byleth said.

Dimitri let out a small laugh "Of course" he said, while offering his arm once again "We wouldn't want our classmates to start looking for us now, would we?" he added. Byleth took his arm and the two returned to the ball.

After returning to the ball, Byleth began to tire out "It seems that everyone is having a delightful time, Will you not dance some more?" Sothis asked as Byleth began to go to the edge of the reception hall.

"I'm tired"Byleth told her.

"How dull of you! Had I a body of my own... Oh, I would sing and dance until I fell upon the ground! But you... Hmph, Do as you will" Sothis whined "Ah, you're not the only one who feels that way, look over there" she said, Byleth looked around and saw Lady Rhea sneaking off somewhere. "Hmph, I'm bored beyond compare, Will you not follow her?" Sothis asked.

"Why should I?" Byleth asked.

"Oh come on! Hurry up!" Sothis said "I know that you are curious to see what she is up to..." she added. Sothis paused for a moment "I hear someone singing, from over there..." hissed.

"In time's flow... see the glow of flames ever burning bright... On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight..." Rhea sung.

"That song... I feel that I have heard it in the past..." Sothis murmured "Actually... It's not that I heard it, I... Did I once sing that song to someone?" she wondered aloud "No. There's more, I wrote this song... Oh, but how could that be so?" Sothis said frustrated "If that were true how could she be singing it? Unless..." she added "No, no. I am suddenly so exhausted... As are you, no doubt? Quickly, then. To bed with you" Sothis said frantically.

Byleth let out a yawn, honestly Sothis was right she was in fact exhausted and hearing Rhea's song made her drowsiness worse, Byleth nodded and headed to her room, she barely made it to her bed before she passed out for the night.


	23. Fate:

Byleth:

"WAKE UP!" Sothis shouted, Byleth jumped out of bed startled by the sudden wake up call "Come on Byleth" she whined "I know you're tired from the ball and all but enough is enough" Sothis sighed.

"Alright I get it" Byleth said as she began to get ready for the day, she looked at her calendar. It was the 18th of the Ethereal Moon, there was one week roughly before her Father would return, she wondered what it was that he would tell her. Byleth sighed, not knowing frustrated her a great deal.

"I hate to interrupt your pity party" Sothis said "But did you see what else is this month?" she asked.

Byleth looked at her calendar, and there it was on the 20th of Ethereal Moon, Dimitri's birthday. "Oh crap" Byleth said, she didn't even know that it was approaching and Dimitri hadn't so much as hinted about it. Or maybe he did and she just didn't realize.

"So are you going to plan to do anything special?" Sothis asked.

"I don't know... what should I do?" Byleth asked Sothis.

"Hmmm, I do recall last time just the two of you went to town he wanted to go on a horse ride with you" Sothis said "Maybe something along the lines of that?" she suggested.

"Sothis you're a genius" Byleth said "And maybe a picnic afterwards" Byleth mumbled.

"There you go! I knew you'd think of something" Sothis said excitedly "But it seems you'll need to figure out how to ride a horse" she added.

"Shoot, you're right" Byleth sighed. For a brief moment she considered asking Sylvain to help teach her out; she could already see how he would implicate her asking in a sexual way, so Byleth decided asking him was out of the question. "Ferdinand, Know how to ride a horse!" Byleth said "I can ask him" she added, although she would have to hear his remarks about nobility but she figured it was a small price to pay.

"Hmm I suppose that would work" Sothis said, and with that Byleth took off to find Ferdinand.

Byleth finally found Ferdinand, he was in the knight's training hall. "Ferdinand" Byleth called out to him, he turned to her.

"Hello, Byleth" Ferdinand said with a smile "To what do I owe this honor?" he added.

"I have a favor to ask" Byleth said "I was wondering if you would help me learn to ride a horse" she asked.

Ferdinand looked at her shocked for a moment "In all honesty I am quite surprised you do not already know how to ride a horse" he said "But regardless, I Ferdinand Von Aegir would be honored to" he said proudly.

Byleth let out a small laugh "Thank you Ferdinand" she said "Is after class today ok for you?" Byleth asked.

"Yes that is perfect" Ferdinand said "I shall see you then" he added, Byleth nodded and began to turn away.

Byleth saw that Dimitri was heading to her "Byleth" Dimitri said as he approached her, she jumped a little at his call.

"Hello, Dimitri" Byleth said quickly, he glanced back at Ferdinand.

"A friend of yours?" he asked.

"Ah- kinda? I asked if he would help me with something" Byleth replied.

"Anything I can help with?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth thought about it for a moment but decided she wanted to surprise him with her newfound skill "Hmm... nope" she said.

Dimitri looked hurt for a moment but he quickly hid it "I see, so shall we head to class?" he asked with a small smile.

Byleth felt bad that it had hurt his feelings to some degree but she wanted to surprise him, "Yes, we wouldn't want to be late" she said.

Dimitri:

Dimitri and Byleth were making their way to the Blue Lions classroom, they were discussing Captain Jeralt's return and how he'd aid them on their mission. Dimitri wasn't really paying much attention to either of them were saying he just wondered what Byleth had asked Ferdinand for help in. "Dimitri?" Byleth said, calling his attention back.

"Yes, sorry I zoned out for a moment" Dimitri said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No worries" Byleth said with a small smile, Dimitri loved seeing her smile. They were rare to see most of the time but as they grew closer he began to see them more often. "Anyway, I was asking if you had plans on the 20th of this month?" she asked him.

Dimitri thought about it for a moment "The 20th?" he mumbled, why did the date sound so familiar, then it hit him. That was his birthday, how could I have forgotten he thought to himself, "No, I don't have plans for that day" he replied, Dimitri wondered if she knew. He looked into her eyes, yup she knew.

"Would you like to accompany me for the day?" Byleth asked, Dimitri wondered what she was planning.

Dimitri's face turned a light shade of pink, he knew they had both confessed feelings for one another but being around her still flustered him. "I would love to," Dimitri said, "Anything particular in mind?" he asked.

"Hmm..." Byleth said, he was certain she already knew what she was going to do.

"She's toying with me" Dimitri thought to himself, he grew excited at the thought of spending the day with her.

"I Have a few ideas," Byleth said, and left it at that.

The two of them entered the class, took their seats and waited for the lecture to begin.

The lecture began and all Dimitri could think about what Byleth was planning for the day, a thought crept into his mind, what if she was planning to sleep with him. Dimitri felt his face grow hot from the thought, he looked at her sitting next to him. Byleth was completely absorbed with what their professor was saying, he wondered what was going through that head of hers.

After a while the lecture was finally finished Dimitri turned to Byleth "Do you want to go to the dining hall with me?" he asked, as she was gathering her things.

"I can't right now" Byleth sighed "I need to take care of something right now" she said as she got up to leave "I'll see you later", and with that Byleth left.

Dimitri saw Sylvain approaching him "You know Dimitri you seem to be close to Byleth these days" Sylvain said, staring at him with squinting eyes. He didn't give Dimitri time to respond to it "Come on" he sighed "Let's go to my room for this talk" he added. Dimitri nodded and followed Sylvain to his room.

As soon as they entered Sylvain's room, he closed the door behind him and locked it. "So Dimitri, how long did you intend to keep this secret" Sylvain asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

Dimitri let out a small laugh "This is precisely why I didn't want to tell you Sylvain" he said.

"Touché" Sylvain said with a chuckle, "So how did it happen?" he asked.

Dimitri proceeded to tell Sylvain how he kissed her and confessed to her after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Sylvain sat on his bed mouth agape "How the hell did you manage to do that, a few moons ago you could hardly hold a conversation with her without getting flustered" he said while shaking his head in disbelief.

Dimitri's face turned red, he realized he was going to have to tell Sylvain about what had happened when he had taken Byleth out to eat at the neighboring town, and so he told Sylvain that as well.

"Wait, you slept with her?!" Sylvain shouted.

Dimitri's brows furrowed "No nothing like that, we just fell asleep in the same bed" he explained.

"Jesh, Dimitri you work fast" Sylvain said with a laugh "... So you two haven't-"

"No we haven't" Dimitri said, cutting Sylvain's question off.

"Dimitri you are helpless" Sylvain sighed "So what's your game plan?" he asked "Wife her up and take her to Fhirdiad?" he added with a laugh. "Dimitri, I hope that is not your game plan because I'm fairly certain her Father will end you if you even attempt that '' he said sternly.

"Captain Jeralt and I get along just fine thank you very much" Dimitri rebutted.

"You befriended her dad?" Sylvain sighed and rolled his eyes "You know what, honestly that doesn't even surprise me of course you befriended her dad" he added with a laugh.

"Hey, I befriended him before I intended to do anything with his daughter," Dimitri protested.

"Dimitri you intended to do something with Byleth the moment you met her you liar" Sylvain joked. He paused for a moment "You know I bet taking those two would piss the church off" Sylvain said "Lady Rhea seems... particularly fond of Byleth'' he added.

"I know" Dimitri sighed "But it's not like Rhea could keep either of them against their will, if Byleth chooses to come to Fhirdiad" he added.

Sylvain nodded "So have you asked her?" he asked.

"Well I asked for her to come to Faerghus once our time at the academy is up" Dimitri said.

"Do you think she knows what you meant when you asked that?" Sylvain said.

Dimitri sighed "I doubt it" he sighed "I wasn't entirely forward with the reasoning behind it" Dimitri mumbled.

"So what you were just going to take her to Fhirdiad, and just throw it on her that she's there to be your Queen?" Sylvain shouted while shaking his head.

"I would have told her before that," Dimitri mumbled, Sylvain just shook his head.

After a while of talking with Sylvain about it Dimitri retreated to his room. Dimitri sat on his bed, he tried to ignore his Father who was staring at him with a deep scowl on his face "Dimitri" Lambert said harshly, causing Dimitri to flinch at it. "Stop wasting your time with your childish romance" he scolded "you have other matters to attend to, we need our justice" he hissed.

"She doesn't want to be your Queen" Glenn hissed "No woman would want to" he added "Stop trying to defile her, focus on us" Glenn shouted at him "Pathetic, to think we died for you" he spat.

Dimitri spent the rest of his night listening to the verbal berating that came from the ghosts of his loved ones.

Then days couldn't have passed by any slower, although he was only really waiting a day until his surprise would be revealed. Dimitri got up from his desk, there was a soft knock on the door. "That's odd" he thought to himself "It's still so early", he opened the door and there stood Byleth.

"Hello, Dimitri" Byleth said, she looked up at him and then her face looked worried. Byleth cupped one of his cheeks with her hand "Dimitri have you gotten any sleep?" she asked while rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"No need to worry, Byleth" Dimitri said "I just woke up earlier than expected to today" he added. she didn't seem to buy his excuse, her concern was still present on her face.

"If you need sleep I can wait till a day that you won't be exhausted" Byleth said softly.

"There is no need" Dimitri said quickly, he grabbed her hand that was holding his cheek and held it within his hands. "I have been anticipating what it is that you have planned for today," Dimitri said with a small laugh.

Byleth sighed "Alright then" she said "Follow me" she added, and Dimitri followed behind her. Byleth led him to the stables, there he saw two horses ready to go. "Would you like to go for a ride Dimitri?" Byleth asked, and Dimitri smiled at her.

"I would love to, but I could have sworn you told me you didn't know how to ride a horse" Dimitri said with a laugh.

"I didn't" Byleth replied "But I learned how to, that's what I asked Ferdinand for help on the other day" she added.

"Oh, I see" Dimitri said with a laugh, he felt a little stupid now for getting worked up about what it was she had asked him. "Well shall we get going?" he asked.

"Yes" Byleth said "But first" she said and leaned her head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Ok now we should go" Byleth said as she pulled away.

The both of them got on the horses and began to ride around the wooded areas around the monastery. "So, I'm curious you Father excels in riding, how come he never taught you?" Dimitri asked as he slowed down his horse's pace to ride beside Byleth.

"Hmm... I'm not entirely sure why he didn't, but then again I never showed an interest in it" Byleth replied, "When were you taught how to ride?" she asked.

"As a child, I used to love going for rides with my Father, or Rodrigue when he would visit," Dimitri said with a smile.

Byleth smiled at him "This way Dimitri" she said and began to guide him towards a stream that was nearby. They tied their horses to a nearby tree , then sat at the bank of the stream. Byleth closed her eyes and took a deep breath "It's peaceful here" she said softly

"I agree," Dimitri said while nodding.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Byleth spoke up "So why have you not been sleeping lately?" she asked.

Dimitri hesitated for a moment, "Don't tell her about us" Glenn hissed "She'll leave you" he added.

"Better yet tell her, let her know what a monster you are Dimitri" Lambert said "then you can focus on us" he shouted.

"Dimitri?" Byleth said softly, she was now in front of him, her face had a look of worry.

Dimitri hesitated, he knew he'd have to tell her eventually but he didn't expect today to be the day, he sighed. "Byleth" Dimitri whispered "I... hear these voices" he said.

"Voices?" Byleth asked "Of who?" she added.

"My Father, step-Mother, and Glenn" Dimitri whispered "They haunt me day and night, they want me to avenge their deaths" he added.

Byleth was quiet for a moment "See she's afraid of you now" Glenn hissed.

"Dimitri from what you told me about them, I'd like to believe that they wouldn't try to send you down that dark path" Byleth said softly "Nonetheless, I believe you about it" she said "Is there anything that will ease their torment on you?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri let out a sigh "No, they only ask for one thing" he said "And that's the head of their killer" he added. "I know how this must sound" Dimitri said with a dry laugh "You must think I'm mad" he sighed and gazed at the floor.

"No, I don't" Byleth said "I think that you have been through something traumatic, and this is your way of coping" she added "Everyone has a different way of dealing with these things, Dimitri" she said softly.

"Thank you Byleth" Dimitri said with a weak smile "Knowing that you understand is most reassuring" he added.

Byleth smiled at him and sat down besides him, she patted her lap "You should rest for a bit". Dimitri complied and rested his head on her lap, he felt her fingers trailing along his scalp. "Yesterday I heard Lady Rhea singing a song late at night, and it helped me fall asleep" Byleth said "Would you like me to sing it to you?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Dimitri replied.

"In time's flow... see the glow of flames ever burning bright..." Byleth began to sing "On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight..." she sang, her fingers still dancing around in his hair. Dimitri felt himself start to drift off, as he fell asleep he heard Byleth telling him something but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

Byleth:

"Are you stupid!" Sothis scolded "What if Dimitri had heard you?" she shouted "You can't just go around telling people that you have a second person in your head" she added.

"That's what he told me" Byleth rebutted.

"No he told you that the ghost of his dead loved ones haunt him" Sothis said "Not that there is another conciseness inhabiting his head" she added. Sothis sighed "It's not that I don't trust the Prince, but it's just too risky to tell someone else" she said "Not until we know more about what I am" Sothis concluded.

"You're right" Byleth sighed "I just wanted to help Dimitri, so he wouldn't think he was crazy" she added.

"I know" Sothis said "But I don't think telling him that would have changed him in any way" she said "His pain is deep Byleth, it will take time" Sothis added, Byleth just sighed. Byleth sat there with Dimitri asleep on her lap for a while then he began to stir in his sleep. Dimitri was saying something incoherent and then began whimpering.

Byleth realized she was going to have to wake him up, "Dimitri" she said softly while nudging at one of his shoulders. Dimitri opened his eyes, Byleth saw there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Dimitri quickly sat up "I'm sorry you had to see that" he mumbled.

"It's alright Dimitri," Byleth said as she attempted to pull him into comfort, but Dimitri pushed her aside.

"I don't need you to coax me like I'm some child" Dimitri snapped.

Byleth stood up and began heading to the horses "You're right" she said as she got on her horse.

"Byleth, wait I'm sorry" Dimitri began to say but Byleth rode off back to Garreg Mach.

Once Byleth returned to the stable she saw Marianne and Hilda, "Hey Byleth" Hilda shouted, as Byleth finished returning the horse. Once done she went over to them "Hello Hilda, Hello Marianne" Byleth said.

"Hello" Marianne said softly "Was Dorte good with you?" she asked.

"Yes, he was quite excellent," Byleth said with a small smile, she desperately wanted to leave this area since she knew Dimitri wouldn't have been that far behind her. "Well I'll be going now" she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait Byleth" Hilda said "Wanna spend the night in my room today?" she asked "A few students from the Golden Deer are coming to play cards later in the day" she said "But only Marianne and Lysithea are sleeping over" she added. "Well what do you say?!" Hilda asked.

"Ok, I'll be there" Byleth said "But I really have to go now" she said "I'll see you both later" she added then took off.

Byleth managed to avoid Dimitri the rest of the day, and once night fell she began to make her way to Hilda's room. Once in Hilda's room Byleth sat down next to the others, she looked around and saw Claude, Ignatz, Lysithea, Marianne, and Raphael. Hilda's room was big but not big enough to hold seven people.

"Hilda, I think we need to rethink the location" Claude declared.

Hilda sighed "I agree" she said.

"Why not the common rooms?" Byleth suggested.

Both Claude and Hilda shouted no in union, Byleth just looked at them dumbfounded by it. Hilda rubbed her forehead "If we do it there Lorenz might show up" she said.

"Yeah, and we're trying to have fun" Claude laughed. "We can try the reception hall, at some of the tables in there" he suggested "I doubt Lorenz will be near there especially at this hour".

"Perfect!" Hilda shouted "Now come on everyone, grab the snacks and let's move out!" she added.

Before Hilda opened the door Claude grabbed the handle "Remember be quiet everyone, the less people know the better" he said the swung the door open hard enough that it banged on the wall.

"Way to go for being discrete" Lysithea said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hush" Claude said as he began to guide them to their destination , he paused for a moment "Hurry back to Hilda's room quickly, I hear people coming" he hissed.

"Uh- Claude?" Raphael said "The door is locked" he added.

"Quick the key Hilda" Claude shouted, Hilda scurried over to the door trying to open it.

"What are you guys up to?" Byleth realized that it was Felix, but he wasn't alone; he had Dimitri and Sylvain with him.

"Would you believe me if I said a study session?" Claude said with a laugh, Felix narrowed his eyes at him. Byleth took this as an opportunity to slip behind Raphael so they wouldn't see her.

"Tch, as if" Felix said.

"Aw come on, would I lie" Claude said with a wink "Just ask Lysithea here, she does nothing but study" he added.

"Leave me out of this Claude" Lysithea said in a warning tone.

"Fine" Claude sighed "But if we were up to trouble would we have Byleth with us" he added, he turned to look for her approval in the matter, Byleth sighed she should have known she'd get found out.

"Claude's right, we aren't doing anything bad," Byleth said, while Claude was behind her nodding like he'd just won this round.

"Guys we are in Lorenz territory" Hilda warned "Let's hurry and go" she added, Claude nodded.

"Look if you don't believe us, then join us"Claude said "If not go to your rooms already" he added and continued onward. Byleth and the others followed, and so did Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain. The three of them walked besides Byleth.

"So Byleth..." Sylvain said "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"The reception hall," Byleth said.

"Huh ok, why there?" Sylvain asked.

Hilda turned around to answer him "Because we are trying to avoid Lorenz" she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, also there were too many people for us to be in Hilda's room" Byleth said.

"So what exactly were you guys planning to do?" Felix asked.

"We were going to play cards," Byleth replied.

"No we weren't" Claude said "Our initial plans were to initiate Byleth into the Golden Deer class but it seems that we've been stopped, this time" Claude said with a laugh "Curse you" he shouted.

Once they reached the reception hall Claude guided them to a table "Alright, the card game we will be playing this fine evening will be..." Claude said "B.S." he added.

"How do you play it?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course the boar doesn't know how to play" Felix said while shaking his head.

"Hey, ease up Felix," Sylvain warned.

"Alright so the rules to the game are you have to put a card down every turn, even if you don't have that card" Claude began "But if someone calls B.S. on you, and they are right you have to take the stack of cards but if the person who called B.S. was wrong then they take the cards" he said "Got it?" he asked.

"Yes, I get it," Dimitri said.

"Good, now let's get started" Claude said, and began distributing the cards.

(A few minutes later)

"Byleth, stop calling B.S, look at how many cards you have" Hilda groaned.

"Hush, it's my strategy" Byleth rebutted with a laugh.

"Yeah, a strategy to lose" Felix scoffed, and Byleth glared at him. "I think we need to re-think Byleth as our class tactician" he added with a small laugh.

"Hey, Byleth you can always be the Golden Deer's tactician" Claude suggested.

"Hmm, a tempting offer Claude" Byleth mumbled.

"You'll join us one day" Claude said with a wink "Call it a hunch" he added.

"Tsk, as if anyone would go willingly into that class" Felix said "Last I checked we recruited one of your own" he added while gesturing to Lysithea.

"Felix" Dimitri said in a warning tone.

"Your words wound me, Felix" Claude said with a laugh.

Once finished with the game, the group decided to turn in for the evening. Dimitri was lingering around Byleth, Byleth sighed then turned to him "What Dimitri?" she said.

Dimitri looked at her nervously "May I walk you to your room?" he asked "There is something I wish to discuss with you" he added.

"Sorry, Dimitri" Byleth said "But I'm not heading there tonight" she added, Claude came up from behind her.

"Yeah, she's sleeping over in my room tonight" Claude said with a wink.

"Funny Claude" Byleth said while shaking her head "No, I was invited to stay the night in Hilda's room" she said.

"Oh, I see" Dimitri said "Would you mind sparing me a moment in that case?" he asked.

"Sure" Byleth sighed and followed Dimitri outside away from the others.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, "Byleth I'm sorry if I scared you" Dimitri said breaking the silence.

"Dimitri, you didn't scare me" she retorted.

Dimitri looked down, "Does it frighten you what I told you before?" he asked hesitantly.

Byleth sighed "No Dimitri, I left because you snapped at me for wanting to help you" she said "Not because I think you're a monster" she added. "You don't frighten me, Dimitri," Byleth said softly, as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Byleth" Dimitri mumbled into her shoulder "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier" he added.

"It's alright Dimitri" Byleth said softly, while stroking his hair.

They stood there for a few minutes "Dimitri?" Byleth murmured, and he pulled away.

"Yes?" he said.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me in the Goddess Tower" Byleth said softly, Dimitri looked surprised for a moment. "I think I've made my decision," she added.

"You have?" Dimitri asked softly

"Byleth come on already!" Hilda shouted "We've been waiting" she groaned.

"We'll talk about it another time" Byleth said "Good night Dimitri" she added and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. Byleth was about to turn away but paused "Happy Birthday, Dimitri" she said and then continued on to go with Hilda.

Byleth heard the soft snores of her friends "So Byleth" Sothis began "You really intend to go with the Prince to his home land?" she asked.

"I do," Byleth replied.

"Do you know why he's asking you there?" Sothis asked.

"Because of my experience as a mercenary" Byleth said "Dimitri said it when we first met, Faerghus is in dire need of warriors" she added.

"You're so naive" Sothis sighed "Do you really not know?" she added.

"Know what?" Byleth asked.

"Think about why he might want you to go" Sothis said "He's told you in the Goddess tower that he wanted you to stay by his side forever" she added. "Do you not understand what he means by that?!" Sothis asked.

Byleth felt her face growing hot "Surely Dimitri didn't mean it that way" she replied to Sothis.

"Give me a break, the boy has been infatuated by you since you met him" Sothis said "You are helpless" she sighed.

Byleth laid awake for a while longer thinking over what Sothis had told her, "Surely Dimitri didn't intend for her to go with him to become his wife, right?" she thought to herself.

(26th, Ethereal Moon)

Byleth was waiting by the Entrance hall, her Father was supposed to be here soon. "Are you nervous about what he has to say?" Sothis asked.

"Of course" Byleth responded "He's always kept me in the dark about it and now I'm finally going to know about my past" she added.

"I suppose that's true"Sothis said "... Jesh what's taking him so long" she added.

"Captain? Captain! Where are you?" A voice shouted Byleth looked and saw Alois "Hey, Byleth. Have you seen your old man?" Alois asked.

Byleth shook her head "No sorry, I'm waiting for him as well" she said.

"Too bad. I guess it will have to be you, you then..." Alois said, and Jeralt barged into the Entrance hall.

"I'm back. Sorry for the delay, my last mission took longer than expected" Jeralt said as he approached Alois and Byleth.

"Captain! Thank goodness you're here. There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the chapel!" Alois shouted.

"Nonsense, I haven't heard anything about the monastery's walls being breached" Jeralt said.

"That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on. You'll join as well, won't you?" Alois said.

"Of course, We're both sworn to protect this place" Jeralt said.

"Where did they come from?" Byleth asked.

"It's odd... just before they appeared, someone saw a number of students heading towards the chapel" Alois said "They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds" he added, "Shortly afterward, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after another" he said.

"Are the students safe?" Byleth asked.

"Hm... The students... There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside..." Jeralt said, he let out a frustrated sigh. "None of that matters right now. We need to act, Go summon your class" Jeralt commanded, Byleth nodded "Damn it... I wanted to talk to you about something important, but there's no time. There's never any damn time" Jeralt said "But this is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. I'll meet you there" he sighed. Byleth left to search for her fellow classmates.

Byleth found them all scattered throughout the monastery, once they were all gathered they began on their way to the chapel. Byleth was towards the back of the group, she saw Dimitri falling back to with her.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked as he got to Byleth's side "Normally, you're very difficult to read but today it seems that something is bothering you" he added with concern.

Byleth hesitated for a moment, "It's just... inopportune, us having to do this mission right now" she sighed.

"Why is that?" Dimitri asked.

"My Father just returned, and there is something we have been needing to discuss" Byleth said.

Dimitri's face turned red "Is it about us?" he said softly.

Byleth shook her head "No, it's a personal matter" she sighed "I don't even know what it is yet, My Father told me he'd tell me once he returned" she added.

"Hmm... I see" Dimitri said "Do you have any idea what it is about?" he asked.

"I've got a general idea, but I get the feeling there is more to it than he's letting on" Byleth mumbled.

Once they arrived at the chapel Byleth saw her Father, he turned to her "There really are Demonic Beasts here... They're emerging from the chapel!" Jeralt shouted, " I'll head that way. The rest of you, protect the students who weren't able to get away" he yelled to Byleth and her classmates.

Byleth looked around and saw that there were three students left in the area, and that each of them were being blocked in by a Demonic Beast. "Shit" Byleth thought to herself, this is most definitely going to be a difficult battle.

Byleth was helping her Father Jeralt defeat one of the Demonic Beasts that was blocking the main path, and once it was defeated it turned into a student. "The Demonic Beasts were actually students?" Jeralt said in shock "How can this be..." he added.

(After the Battle)

Byleth and Jeralt rushed over to the chapel, although there wasn't much of it left. Jeralt sighed "There isn't a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel" he said frustrated "This must have something to do with Remire. Perhaps..." Jeralt said.

"Wait!" a voice called out Byleth looked and saw that it was that girl that was rescued alongside Flayn.

"Huh? Another student?" Jeralt said, then turned to go and see what she wanted.

Byleth heard that girl telling her Father what had happened and how she was so scared. "Run along now" Jeralt told her.

"Thanks for all your help sir!" Monica said as she began to skip away, once she got a little past Jeralt she turned around and pulled out a blade, stabbing him "You're just a pathetic old man" she said, Byleth was in shock over what she had just seen. "How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan... you dog" Monica shouted as Jeralt slumped forward.

Everything froze, and a purple light covered the area."No" Byleth thought "He's not dying here". Byleth reversed time back.

"Run along now," Jeralt said to Monica.

"Thanks for all your help sir!" Monica said as she began skipping away, Byleth unsheathed the sword of the creator and sent an attack at her, but her save was thwarted by Dark mage who showed up in time to protect Monica.

Byleth saw the knife go into Jeralt once again and him slouching forward as she withdrew the blade. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Monica said once she'd seen the mage.

"You must survive" the mage said to Monica "Merely because there is still a role that I require you to fulfill" he said to her as he warped them away.

Byleth dropped the Sword of The Creator and came running to Jeralt, she turned him over "Sorry..." Jeralt coughed "It looks like... I'm going to have to leave you now" he said softly. Byleth felt the tears coming from her eyes, Jeralt looked up at her as they fell on his face, he let out a small laugh. "To think that the first time I saw you cry..." Jeralt said "Your tears would be for me" he whispered "It's sad and yet... I'm happy for it" he groaned. "Thank you... kid" were the last words to leave Jeralts mouth. Byleth sat there numbly, as she wept for her Father

"No" Byleth shouted, she knew what had to be done. The rain drops stopped falling on Byleth, she was going to keep doing it until she could save him. Each time it was the same thing, her Father thanking her.

Byleth felt her power was drained, what was this the seventh time she'd seen him die? she lost track. That didn't matter; she needed to save him.

"Byleth stop" Sothis pleaded with her, "He cannot be saved, it's fate" she added.

"Screw fate" Byleth retorted, and time froze once again.

"Run along now" Jeralt said to Monica, and Byleth came running at her screaming. The mage showed up once again to save Monica and warp away. but this time Monica wasn't as precise with her stab, due to Byleth screaming no doubt. Byleth looked at the wound; this was the best chance she had to save him.

"Annette, Lysithea, Mercedes!" Byleth shouted as she began using her own healing magic to save Jeralt.

"Sorry..." Jeralt coughed "It looks like... I'm going to have to leave you now" he said.

"No please" Byleth cried, she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Captain Jeralt!" Mercedes shouted, as she fell to the floor and began using her own healing magic to save Jeralt, "Annette, Lysithea, come now" Mercedes yelled.

Both of them came and began aiding the effort, Jeralt looked to Byleth "To think that the first time I saw you cry..." Jeralt said "Your tears would be for me" he whispered "It's sad and yet... I'm happy for it" he groaned.

"Dad, no please" Byleth cried.

Byleth's head was growing heavy, she felt herself slipping away "Thank you... kid" Was the last thing she heard Jeralt say before she fell unconscious.

"What were you thinking, Byleth!" Sothis shouted "Are you really that dense" she added "What good is it for you to die as well?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry Sothis" Byleth murmured "I just couldn't let him die" she added.

"I get that Byleth but you could have died as well, what if Monica or Solon saw how weak you'd become after using Divine pulse so many times" Sothis scolded "They would have slaughtered you in an instance" she added.

"I know Sothis" Byleth responded "... Do you know if he survived?" Byleth asked hesitantly.

Sothis let out a sigh "I know as much as you, we'll find out once you regain consciousness" she said.

It felt like an eternity before Byleth finally regained her consciousness, and like someone had kicked her repeatedly in the head she looked around and saw she was in the infirmary, and that her Father was on the bed across from her. Byleth attempted to get up to see him but two hands pressed her back onto the bed "Byleth, don't move yet" she looked up and saw Dimitri, she wondered how she hadn't even seen him.

"Is he alive?" Byleth said, her voice was hoarse.

Dimitri brushed some hair out of her face "Yes, he's alive" Dimitri said hesitantly and drew a weak smile.

"What's wrong? Is he not ok?" Byleth said worriedly.

Dimitri was about to say something but Professor Manuela walked in and cut him off "Hang on Dimitri" she said "Let me check Byleth before you tell her anything" she added. Manuela began inspecting Byleth, making sure it would be fine to release her. "Do you feel any pain?" Manuela asked.

"My head hurts," Byleth replied.

"That is expected, you used a lot of magic, honestly I'm not quite certain how you managed to do that " Manuela said "But regardless, you should be fine" she added.

"Is my Dad ok?" Byleth asked, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, and tension in the room grew.

"Um- about Jeralt, I'm uncertain" Manuela said.

"What do you mean uncertain?" Byleth said while trying to maintain her composure.

"There is a good chance he won't wake up" Manuela said "I'm sorry, Byleth" she said.

"What?" That was all Byleth could muster, she felt Dimitri wrap his arms around her shoulder.

"Honestly, he should have died at the chapel" Manuela said "But you girls managed to save him from the brink of death" she added. "The rest is up to Jeralt," Manuela said softly.

"I see" was all Byleth managed to say.

"Dimitri, please go and alert Lady Rhea, that Byleth has woken up" Manuela said.

Dimitri looked like he was about to protest, "Dimitri, I'll be fine" Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, letting her go from his grip "I'll be back" he said looking Byleth in the eyes, she just nodded.

"Young love, how refreshing" Manuela said "Ah perhaps now isn't the time for that, my apologies" she added. "Byleth, I won't lie to you" Manuela began "You need to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario" she added.

"I know, thank you professor Manuela," Byleth said, Byleth got up to leave "I'll be next door if anything happens" she said before exiting the infirmary.

Byleth entered his office, "So this is where your Father lived..." Sothis said "Hm? are you still crying?" she asked softly "If turning back the hands of time was not enough to save his life, you must accept what comes to pass as fate" she said.

"It isn't fate" Byleth retorted.

"Control yourself. Though Jeralt's death might be at the hands of wicked ones, a fate is still a fate" Sothis said, "Oh! Your Father said to look for something here. He must have been referring to whatever is behind that bookcase there..." she said.

Byleth went over to the bookcase and moved it to grab what Sothis was talking about. "Your Father's diary... Huh, his handwriting is prettier than his face would suggest" Sothis said "Well, well! These entries here are from before your birth. He seems to have been writing this for quite some time" she said.

Byleth and Sothis read through Jeralts diary, in there he wrote about a baby that didn't laugh or cry and when he took the baby to see a doctor in secret and it didn't have a heartbeat. With this in mind Jeralt realized that the church must be planning something, so when the opportunity arose to fake the child's death he took it and fled.

"Well now! That baby must be you! That means... Hm? Someone is approaching us" Sothis said. Byleth turned around and saw Edelgard entering the room.

"Byleth... You've been crying" Edelgard said in shock, "So even you cry sometimes. Oh... I suppose that was rather thoughtless of me to say" she said.

"It's fine," Byleth said.

Edelgard looked at her frustrated "Byleth you're so blinded by grief that you can't see what is going on right in front of you" Edelgard said "Are you waiting for time to heal your wounds?" She scolded "Or have you curled up in a corner and lost the will to carry on?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Byleth replied.

"It does, you've lost yourself" Edelgard said with a scowl on her face "Only you can truly understand your own sadness" she added "Others can sympathize or even empathize, but all anyone else can offer are the tears of an outsider looking in" she said. "So I have no intention of crying for you, or standing still with you" Edelgard said "All I can do is reach out my hand when the time comes for me to move forward" she said.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"The mysterious organization that was carrying out experiments in Remire Village and the chapel..." Edelgard began "They're up to something near Garreg Mach" she added "When they are caught, which they will be" she said. "Will you be able to lead your class into battle? Or will you sit here with no thought for the future that is fast approaching?" Edelgard asked.

"That's enough Edelgard" Dimitri said as he entered into Jeralt's office. Both Byleth and Edelgard looked at him in surprise, Dimitri look furious. "That's the talk of arrogance, to deny someone their grief because in your eyes it's viewed as a weakness" he snapped.

"Dimitri stop" Byleth said.

Dimitri paused for a moment to calm himself down, "Leave Edelgard" he hissed.

"Gladly" Edelgard retorted, before she left she turned to Byleth. "Byleth... there is a choice to be made. I hope you make the right one" she said before leaving.

Dimitri shook his head, he came up to Byleth and wrapped her in a tight hug "I'm sorry" he muttered apologetically. After a few minutes Dimitri pulled away "Lady Rhea is looking for you, Byleth '' he said "After your audience, why don't you join me in the dining hall? You haven't eaten since... since it happened. have you?" he asked "Forgive me... I suppose it's too soon to try and coax you back into the normal swing of things'' he said. "As for what happened to Jeralt... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it" Dimitri said sadly, he paused for a moment "Stay here until you've found peace, I'll cover for you with Lady Rhea and everyone else" he added.

"Thank you" Byleth sighed.

"We'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready to return to us" Dimitri said, he sighed "I don't believe it's a sign of strength to just keep moving forward no matter what" he said softly "Taking time to grieve for those we've lost... There's strength in that too. That's what I think, anyway" he added. "That said... It's also important to remember that no matter how sad you are, eventually your tears will dry up" Dimitri began "That's when you have to figure out what it is you're living for. Then you can cling to that, with all your might, and start moving forward again" he said.

"What I'm living for?" Byleth said softly.

"What will you do now, Byleth? What must you do?" Dimitri asked "Look deep in your heart and I'm certain you'll find the answer there... indelible and inescapable" he said "I've probably bothered you enough today, but I have just one more thought to leave you with" Dimitri said "Seteth is gathering the knights to begin a full scale search for the enemy" he said "It may not be right away, but before long they will find their trail" he added. "No matter what happens or what anyone may say, know that I plan to stay by you, Byleth. Through anything. Until the bitter end" Dimitri concluded and left Jeralt's office.

Byleth stood in silence for a moment, " Well did you search deep within yourself as he suggested? And did you find yourself some answers?" Sothis asked "This book is filled with secrets yet unknown" she said "Let's take it with us to protect it from prying eyes" she added. "Hmm? What is this?" Sothis said "Ah- it's the ring your Father wished for you to have" she said softly, "Come now let's go to the archbishop, before it gets any later" she added. "Wait, but I have figured out one thing" Sothis began "I know now why our fates are intertwined..." she said, and Byleth left to meet with Lady Rhea.

Byleth walked down the hall and entered into the Archbishops meeting rooms "Byleth, I have been waiting for you" Lady Rhea said "I am filled with grief at the possibility of the loss of our most celebrated knight" she added "Jeralt was an ally of many years... and also a dear friend" she said.

"When did you meet?" Byleth asked.

"It was a long while back, At the time Jeralt was a soldier of the Kingdom" Rhea said, "He was injured in battle, and I saved him just as he was about to perish. That was our first meeting" she said softly, "After that, he became a knight of Seiros. He gave his all in service of the church" she added.

"Why did he leave the knights?" Byleth asked.

Rhea hesitated for a moment "He... fell in love with one of the nuns here at Garreg Mach" she said "Their love produced a child... whom she died giving birth to" she said softly, "It was her decision. She weighed her own life against that of her child's and, in the end, implored me to save the child" Rhea sighed "Your Father... never truly accepted that decision. He took the child- took you- and disappeared without warning" she said sadly.

"Who was my Mother?" Byleth asked.

"Your mother... she was my..." Rhea began "Daughter" she added softly.

As Lady Rhea told Byleth that, Alois barged into the room. "Sorry for the interruption, Lady Rhea. There's something you need to hear immediately" Alois said with an urgent tone "A report from the knights patrolling the area..." he added.

"Very well. Byleth, you are dismissed for the day" Lady Rhea sighed "Please rest and focus only on mending your heart, understood?" she said, Byleth nodded, then left from the meeting.

Byleth wasn't really sure where she was going, all she knew was she wanted to leave from the views of those around the monastery who were looking at her with pity in their eyes. They had already jumped to the conclusion that Jeralt would die.

"Byleth you need to prepare for that as well" Sothis said "We do not yet know if Jeralt's fate is sealed" she added.

Byleth sighed "I know Sothis, but..." she said "How could I prepare for that" she added.

Sothis sighed "Hmm?"she said "Look over there, it's the Prince" she added. "What are you doing at this hour? Ooh, I know... you are eavesdropping! I must admit that I approve" Sothis laughed.

Byleth approached where Dimitri was hiding, "Byleth? We must remain quiet..." he said.

"I see the Flame Emperor and Monica... and the mage who rescued Monica" Sothis whispered

"What is that guy's name?" Byleth whispered.

"I don't know, but if we keep listening we might be able to find out" Dimitri said.

"An unexpected plan to hear their plans. Patience, patience!" Sothis said.

"Oh thank you. You saved me!" Monica said happily to the mage, Byleth felt her stomach churning in anger.

"If you were to die, then the mystery of our bodies would be revealed. Preventing that was my only aim" The mage said "I'm afraid you must remain, Kronya. There is something I need you to do" he added.

"Oh, of course. I am always happy to cooperate with Solon. Leave it to me" Monica said.

"How annoying" The Flame Emperor growled.

"Flame Emperor... Is she offending you? Unfortunately, we cannot take our eyes off her, so there is nothing to be done" The mage said "You are our greatest creation. We used the defiled beast's blood as the fuel to your flame, that you may burn even the gods" he said "Now is the time to cleanse Fodlan with that power, and bring forth our salvation" he added.

"There will be no salvation for you and your kind" The Flame Emperor hissed "Those responsible for such gruesome deeds in Duscar and Enbarr" Flame Emperor added.

"All so that you may acquire the strength you need. All for a purpose..." The mage said.

"I've got you... finally..." Dimitri whispered.

"Wait" Byleth whispered to Dimitri.

"If we don't act now, we'll miss our chance!" Dimitri said, The Flame Emperor turned around at the sound of his voice and threw a blade in their direction.

"Hmph. Even if someone has overheard us, there is nothing they can do. There have always been rats in the walls, and there will always be" The mage said, then the three of them warped away.

"No... The Dagger..." Dimitri said.

"What about the dagger?" Byleth asked.

"It... no. Never mind. It couldn't possibly be so" Dimitri said hesitantly

"Byleth, those are the ones we must destroy. They're the bastards who killed my family, and attempted to kill Jeralt" Dimitri said, he sighed "For now, let's return to the monastery and regroup. As for the Flame Emperor's dagger... I'll hold onto it for the time being" he said.

Byleth nodded and the two of them headed back to the monastery. Once in Byleth's room she laid down thinking about all that had happened, and faced the fact that Jeralt might not be strong enough to survive.

"Byleth if you must cry, do so but know that I am here for you whenever you need it" Sothis said "You are not alone" she added.

"Thank you Sothis" Byleth muttered, as she felt the hot tears streaming down her face.


	24. Awakening:

Dimitri:

Dimitri knocked at Byleth's door, after a few seconds he heard her begin to shuffle to the door. Dimitri was a bit surprised that she had actually been in her room this morning, ever since Jeralt was wounded at the chapel she's been by his side, waiting and hoping that Jeralt would wake up. The door opened "Hello Dimitri" Byleth said softly, she looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. "What are you doing here?" Byleth asked.

"I came to check on you," Dimitri said, "I hadn't seen you in a while, and I wanted to check on you to make sure you were ok" he added.

"I see..." Byleth mumbled, "I'm fine Dimitri, thank you for your visit" she said, and began to close the door. Dimitri gripped the door before she shut it and opened it, he then proceeded to enter her room and close the door behind him.

"Byleth, you are not fine" Dimitri said, taking a step toward her, he looked around her room and everything was surprisingly clean. "Hmm? what's this?" he said walking towards her desk, on there he saw an old leather bound book.

Byleth sighed "It's my Father's" she said, "It's his diary" she added.

"Hm? That's a little surprising" Dimitri said "I wouldn't take Jeralt as the type" he added.

Byleth let out a weak laugh "Yeah, me neither" she sighed.

"Did you find what you think Jeralt was going to talk to you about in there?" Dimitri asked. He had a feeling that Jeralt was going to tell Byleth about what Jeralt had told Dimitri a few moons ago, but he didn't think he should be the one to tell her.

Byleth hesitated for a moment "Give your hand" she demanded, Dimitri complied and Byleth put it on her chest.

"Byleth this is improper," Dimitri said as his face began to grow hot.

"No heartbeat" Byleth said "I don't have a heartbeat" she said, He paused for a moment. Byleth really didn't have a heartbeat.

"I know," Dimitri said, he looked away from her.

"You knew?" Byleth said in shock "How?" she asked.

"Jeralt told me," Dimitri said.

"How long ago?" Byleth asked.

"A few moons ago" Dimitri replied, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but I thought it would be best to hear it from Jeralt" he said quickly.

"It's fine Dimitri" Byleth sighed, she paused for a moment "Did he tell you that he thought Rhea did something to me as a baby?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded "Yes, he mentioned that as well" he said.

"I see, did he tell you who my Mother was?" Byleth asked.

"No he did not divulge into that" Dimitri responded, "Who was she?" he asked. Dimitri had a feeling that she had to have some significance to the church.

"She's Rhea's daughter," Byleth said.

Dimitri paused for a moment "Rhea's daughter?" He echoed "So that means... that you are..." he began "You're Rhea's Grand- daughter" Dimitri uttered.

Byleth nodded, and sighed "I suppose so... It's a little weird" Byleth said "I read through my Dad's diary and he never hinted at it" she added.

"Wait so how did you find out?" Dimitri asked.

"Lady Rhea told me" Byleth said, Dimitri was shocked to say the least.

"Is this what she told you when she requested your audience?" Dimitri asked, he was a bit bothered by the fact that Rhea would reveal something like that to Byleth when Jeralt is on the brink of dying. It seemed to him inconsiderate on her part as if she is trying to fill the void in Byleth's life.

Byleth's face suggested that she thought the same thing, "Yes, it was... uncomfortable to say the least" she sighed

Dimitri nodded "Yes, I think it was also inappropriate of her given the circumstances" he said.

Byleth nodded and was silent for a while, "Do you want to know something interesting?" she asked softly. Dimitri nodded "Rhea told me that my Father used to be a soldier for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus before he was a knight of Seiros" she said.

"Really?" Dimitri said in shock "I didn't have the slightest idea, but then again I suppose it must have been when he was way younger" he said "I'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up" Dimitri concluded.

Byleth looked at him in shock "You think he is going to wake up?" she said softly.

"Well I can't say for certain" Dimitri began "But I don't see Jeralt as the type to go down without a fight" he added, "Do you think he'll wake up?" Dimitri asked.

"I hope he will" Byleth replied "But most people who've talked to me on the matter have said to prepare for the worst" she sighed. Byleth paused, "Thank you Dimitri" she said "It's refreshing to have someone tell me they think he will pull through" Byleth added

There was a loud knock on the door, both Byleth and Dimitri jumped at the sound of it. "Would you like me to open it?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure, thank you Dimitri" Byleth said.

Dimitri got up to open the door, once opened the person who knocked was revealed to be Seteth. "Byleth" Seteth said, he looked at Dimitri in shock. "Um- Prince Dimitri, I am here for Byleth" Seteth stated and Byleth walked over to him.

"Yes Seteth?" she asked.

"Lady Rhea has requested your audience," Seteth said.

"Oh alright, I'll be right there," Byleth replied.

"Lady Rhea is in her chambers, meet her there" Seteth said, Byleth looked shocked.

"Ok" is all she said.

Seteth was about to walk away, but he let out a frustrated sigh "Dimitri it is highly inappropriate for you to be in a woman's Chambers alone" Seteth scolded "Please refrain from doing so for now on" he added.

Dimitri's face grew red "My apologies Seteth, but I think you have misread the situation" he said.

"Regardless, I'm warning you don't let me catch you again" Seteth said sternly, then walked away.

Dimitri closed the door once again, he looked at Byleth who looked to be repressing her laughter "I'm glad my scolding brought you joy" Dimitri sulked.

"Ah-I'm sorry Dimitri" Byleth said "But you should have seen your face" she said with a small laugh.

"Hmph, I think it's hardly fair that I was the only one to get reprimanded for this," Dimitri said.

"Well in my defense you did enter my room on your own" Byleth said.

"Fair point" Dimitri said with a laugh, "Why do you think Rhea requested your audience?" he asked.

"Hmm, My guess is an attempt at family bonding" Byleth sighed "I should go now" she said.

"Right," Dimitri said, "I'll walk with you, I was going to head that way anyways, after I checked in on you" he added, and they began to go.

"Oh? What for?" Byleth asked.

"I wanted to see how Jeralt was doing," Dimitri said.

Byleth looked a little surprised, "Thank you, Dimitri" she said softly "I'll join you once I'm done talking to Rhea" Byleth added.

The two of them separated once they reached the infirmary, Dimitri watched as Byleth climbed the stairs leading up to the Archbishops chambers. Once Byleth was out of sight Dimitri entered into the infirmary.

"Hello Dimitri" Professor Manuela said as soon as he entered the room "Do you know where Byleth is by any chance?" she asked.

"Yes, she just went to Lady Rhea, she requested her presence" Dimitri said "Why has something happened?" he said in an urgent tone.

"It's nothing bad" Manuela assured "In fact it's quite the opposite" she added, before leaving from the room.

Dimitri heard some stirring on one of the beds, he looked and saw Jeralt trying to sit up. "Captain Jeralt" Dimitri exclaimed "You're alright" he said happily, "Byleth will be pleased" he added as he went over to his side.

"Heh, it's good to see you too, kid" Jeralt said with a weak smile, Dimitri always liked when Jeralt called him kid like how he did with Byleth... he found it oddly comforting.

"when did you wake up?" Dimitri asked as he sat in one of the chairs by his bedside.

"Not too long ago" Jeralt replied "How is Byleth holding up?" he asked.

"She has been taking it hard, she was really worried that she had lost you" Dimitri replied."

"Ah man I feel bad making the kid hurt like that" Jeralt sighed, a silence fell over them for a moment "You know that was the first I have ever seen her cry" he said sadly.

"I'm certain Byleth will be overjoyed that you have woken up," Dimitri said.

"Yes, I heard you tell Manuela that Byleth is meeting with Rhea right now" Jeralt said "Has she been bothering Byleth? since everything happened" he said.

"Yes a few days after the incident Lady Rhea called Byleth for an audience" Dimitri began "Rhea told Byleth that her Mother is Rhea's daughter" he said, Dimitri looked at Jeralt, he looked just as surprised by the news.

"That doesn't make sense" Jeralt said "But even so it would explain a lot about Sitri" he sighed, "Does she know about the other stuff yet?" Jeralt asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes she found your journal, and found out that way" he said.

"Crap" Jeralt said "I knew I should have told her sooner" he added while shaking his head.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, Dimitri broke the silence "You know Captain Jeralt Alois has been a mess all over the monastery" he said with a small laugh.

"Oh man I really made him worry now didn't I" Jeralt said with a laugh, The two talked over how people around the monastery were reacting to him being injured so badly.

Dimitri heard footsteps approaching the infirmary "Dad?" Byleth said as she came into the room.

"Hey kiddo" Jeralt said "Missed me?" he added.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows "Don't do that again" she said, as she took the seat beside Dimitri.

"You got it kiddo," Jeralt said with a laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Byleth asked.

"I have had better days" Jeralt said "Don't worry about me I'll be back on my feet in no time" he added, the way that Jeralt had said that was so full of confidence that Dimitri found himself believing it.

Byleth narrowed her eyes at Jeralt "Don't push yourself" she warned.

"I know" Jeralt groaned, he paused for a moment "Dimitri told me you had a meeting with the Archbishop today" he began "Is everything alright?" he added.

Byleth seemed to hesitate for a moment "Yes, she was just asking about somethings" she replied.

"What things?" Dimitri asked.

"She wanted to know if I was experiencing any side effects, since I wield The Sword of the Creator" Byleth said.

"What kind of side effects?" Jeralt asked.

"Tightness in the chest and if I have had any strange dreams" Byleth replied.

The three of them sat in silence for a minute, Jeralt seemed to be thinking over what she just told him. "So have you... been having strange dreams?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth hesitated, "No, I haven't had one in a while" Byleth said "The last time I had a dream that was weird was when we were in the Abyss" she said "But that wasn't induced by the Sword of the Creator" Byleth assured.

"How are you certain that it wasn't?" Jeralt asked.

"Because it was the dream I normally have," Byleth replied.

"Which one, the one about the war or the girl?" Jeralt asked.

"The war one" Byleth said, "Anyways I read your journal" she said changing the subject.

"Ah- yeah Dimitri told me that" Jeralt said "Any questions?" he asked.

"Is Rhea really my Grand- Mother?" Byleth asked straight to the point.

Jeralt let out a small laugh "Your bluntness never fails to impress me kid" he said "I really don't know" he added "Your Mother never told me, but it would make sense now that I think about it" Jeralt sighed.

"I see," Byleth said. Byleth was about to say something else but they were interrupted

"Sorry, to do this to you guys" Professor Manuela said as she walked into the infirmary "But Jeralt needs to rest and he won't be able to do that with the both of you here" she said "Come back tomorrow" she added.

Byleth looked reluctant to leave but she followed Manuela's orders "Bye Dad" she said as she began to walk towards the exit.

"We will visit you again tomorrow Captain Jeralt" Dimitri said, then followed after Byleth.

"Bye you two" Jeralt said.

Byleth:

Byleth and Dimitri left the infirmary and began to head back to Byleth's room. "How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked as they were walking.

"I feel relieved" Byleth said "I was so worried, but it also makes me angry" she said "That we have yet to catch those responsible for it" she added.

Dimitri nodded "I understand" he said "But don't worry we will catch them soon" he added.

"I know, it's just frustrating," Byleth sighed.

They reached Byleth's room, she stood outside with Dimitri for a moment "Have a good night Byleth" Dimitri said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Dimitri wait" Byleth said, as she grabbed his wrist. Byleth felt her face growing hot, she looked down at the floor away refusing to meet his gaze. "Um- would you like to stay the night" she choked out, she peaked up at Dimitri, and his face was crimson.

Dimitri was stunned, he stood there for a few moments before he finally managed to squeak out a yes. "Are you sure?" he whispered, Byleth nodded and opened the room door.

Both of them entered, once inside Byleth closed the door and locked it to ensure that they wouldn't be interrupted, her stomach was churning she was certain if she had a heart that it would be pounding right about now. Byleth and Dimitri were just standing in the room awkwardly.

"Byleth, are you certain you want to do this?" Dimitri uttered, he sounded just as nervous as she felt.

Byleth took a sharp breath "Yes" she squeaked, she was a bit embarrassed at how undignified she must have sounded. Dimitri walked closer to her, he was slowly closing all the remaining space between them until they were face to face.

"Despite everything I've told you," Dimitri said softly, he was looking her dead in the eye, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised after everything you would still be with me" he said "And that you would do something like this with me as well" he added softly.

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck, "Dimitri..." Byleth said softly "You need to give yourself some more credit" she added then leaned upwards to kiss Dimitri's lips.

Their kiss was tender and precise at first, but after a while it felt feral and urgent. They were pressed against her bed, "When did that even happen?" Byleth thought to herself, she brought her hands down from Dimitri's hair and ran them along his chest. Byleth began slowly unbuttoning the top of his uniform, once unbuttoned Dimitri threw it off of himself. Byleth took a step back, he had quite a bit of scarring.

"I know it's not a pleasant sight," Dimitri said sadly.

Byleth looked up at him "I didn't think that at all" she said as she lightly traced over one, Dimitri let out a soft groan. "I actually find it quite attractive" Byleth whispered into Dimitri's ear.

Dimitri pulled her back into a kiss, and guided her onto the bed. Dimitri was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, and for a brief moment Byleth thought he was about to tear the shirt off of her. Byleth grabbed his hands with her own and guided him as he unbuttoned her blouse, once finished he slid the shirt off of Byleth and threw it besides his.

"Goddess..." Dimitri muttered "Byleth, you are beautiful" he said. Dimitri began kissing at Byleth's neck, then he trailed down to kiss her breasts. Byleth felt a small moan escape her mouth, it seemed Dimitri heard it as well so he persisted at kissing and sucking at her breasts for a while longer. Dimitri's hands went to the band of her skirt and tugged at it softly "Is this ok?" he asked. Byleth nodded, and Dimitri slid the skirt off of her.

"This is happening" Byleth thought to herself, she was completely nervous. Byleth looked at Dimitri, the lust was apparent in his eyes.

"Byleth" Dimitri said "If it hurts, or you want to stop at all just tell me ok?" he said.

"I know" Byleth replied.

Dimitri smiled at her and slid off her underwear.

Byleth's mind was swirling at this point, she was just out in the open. For him there was nothing left to distance them, well at least her Dimitri still had his pants on. She felt so vulnerable. Dimitri stared at her, he looked to be restraining himself a great deal, Byleth appreciated that.

Dimitri's hands were on her waist, but he slowly lowered one hand down between her crotch. Byleth could see it in his eyes that he was nervous. "Dimitri, you won't hurt me" Byleth assured, Dimitri nodded and stuck his index finger in her, Byleth gasped in response. Dimitri's finger immediately retreated out of her.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment "I'm sorry, I knew I would hurt you" he mumbled.

"Dimitri I'm fine" Byleth said with a small laugh "It's just that I haven't..." she said.

Dimitri understood, "Neither have I" he said, they were silent for a moment.

"Well that's going to change soon for the both of us" Byleth said, Dimitri laughed at her comment.

"Right you are," Dimitri said. He inserted his finger in her once again slowly. It was weird for her to have something in a place that has never had something before. Dimitri slid his finger in and out of her, she was beginning to get used to it, it felt interesting there was a tiny bit of pain but she felt the pleasure caused by it outweighed that. Next thing Byleth knew Dimitri added a second finger into the play, a moan escaped from her.

After a few minutes of Dimitri's fingers sliding in and out of Byleth, Dimitri removed them completely and began fumbling with his pants.

"Let me," Byleth said as she sat up and began to unbutton Dimitri's pants, she saw he was already hard. Dimitri slid them off once Byleth unbuttoned them, one layer was left between them, and then Dimitri slid them off.

Both of them were naked now, Byleth held her breath as she was looking at his manhood. In all honesty she didn't know what to expect when it came to Dimitri and his size, but this was certainly not it. He was certainly larger than she had imagined him to be.

Byleth looked up at Dimitri, "Is it alright if I touch it?" she asked.

"Yes, please" Dimitri quickly responded. Byleth lifted one of her hands and wrapped it around his member, Dimitri let out a grunt at her touch, she saw a white liquid beading at his tip. Byleth did a few more strokes before Dimitri said something. "Byleth" Dimitri said, there was urgency to his tone. Byleth looked up and could see he wanted this badly, she let go and Dimitri pulled her into a kiss before lowering her down on the mattress.

Dimitri broke away from their kiss, he grabbed his member with his right hand and centered himself on Byleth. Byleth let out a soft moan as he rubbed his head against her folds to align with her entrance. Dimitri found it, he clasped his free hand with Byleth's, then he pushed in slowly.

Dear goddess Dimitri's fingers did not prepare her in the slightest. Dimitri gripped Byleth's waist a bit harder than before, and slid inside of her slowly at about his halfway point he stopped, "Are you doing ok?" Dimitri pants.

Byleth nods "Yes, I'm fine" she said "I trust you" Byleth adds.

Dimitri smiled at her, then pushed in the rest of the way till his hips met hers, Byleth tried to stifle her moans, so they wouldn't alert Dedue who had the room next to hers.

Dimitri slid out a bit and would then thrust back in, this continued on for a while until he began to pick up his pace. Byleth wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her nails into his back. Dimitri cupped Byleth's face with one hand and drew her up into a kiss, Dimitri's thrust began to grow more frantic and unpredictable. "Byleth..." Dimitri groaned "I don't think I can hold back much longer" he added.

Dimitri's pace slowed down to a stop, he pressed his forehead against Byleth's. Byleth felt Dimitri begin to soften inside of her.

"I'm sorry" Dimitri mumbled.

"What for?" Byleth asked.

"My inadequacy" Dimitri murmurs.

"Dimitri, I had an excellent time" Byleth assures, she cups his cheek with her hand, "Besides this was merely the first time for the both of us" she says "It will only get better from her on out" Byleth adds, then pulls Dimitri into a kiss.

After a while of kissing Dimitri finally pulls out of Byleth, he lays beside her and wraps his arms around her. "How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked softly.

"Hmm, I'm a bit sore right now" Byleth said with a laugh, she turned to face him "What about you?" she asked.

Dimitri let out a small laugh "I am feeling fine my love" he said and kissed Byleth's forehead.

"My love?" Byleth questioned.

Dimitri's face turned red "My apologies, I just figured since we..." he said.

"Hmm, I like it" Byleth said, she snuggled in closer to Dimitri's chest "I feel as though I could fall asleep here" she said with a yawn.

Dimitri pulled her in closed to him "I was thinking the exact same thing" he said, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

Dimitri:

The weeks passed by, there wasn't much news about those who attempted to kill Captain Jeralt, but at the moment that didn't seem to matter so much since he was recovering. But still Dimitri could understand Byleth's frustration at the culprits still being free in the world wreaking havoc on others.

"Hello Dimitri?" Sylvain called out, bringing Dimitri back to what was going on around.

"Sorry, what were you saying Sylvain?" Dimitri asked.

"As I was saying Felix here has found himself a girl" Sylvain said with pride "My son has grown up" he added.

"Shut up you moron, I'm only interested in her sword technique" Felix said defensively, "You should have seen it, she managed to disarm me" he said with admiration.

"Yeah but so has Byleth, and I've never seen you react this way towards her" Sylvain said with a laugh.

Felix proceeded to smack Sylvain upside his head, "You idiot, this was a new technique" Felix said "One I have never seen before" he emphasized.

"Did you try asking her to teach you?" Dimitri asked, he wasn't even quite sure who she was yet.

"I tried but she's to timid and thinks that i'm trying to attack her" Felix said in frustration "I still even have her stupid satchel" he added.

Sylvain snatched the satchel from Felix and began rummaging through it. "So who is this person who's caught your attention Felix?" Dimitri said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare start too, boar" Felix hissed.

"It's Bernadetta from the Black Eagles house" Sylvain butted in, he was reading a book that he had found in there "Also known as Garreg Mach's social recluse" he said, "She's perfect for Felix" Sylvain added

"Tsk, I knew I should have kept this to myself" Felix said, he proceeded to snatch the satchel from Sylvain then exit from the dining hall.

"Sylvain" Dimitri groaned "Why must you provoke Felix" he added.

"Sorry your highness, but It's just so easy with him," Sylvain said with a laugh, "I swear he's more helpless than you," he added. Sylvain paused for a moment "Actually, your Highness there is something i have been meaning to talk with you about" he said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Dimitri asked.

"Well it's more of an observation actually" Sylvain said, Dimitri didn't like how he said that "I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping in your room lately" he said while wiggling his eyebrows at Dimitri.

Dimitri's face grew red "I don't know what you're talking about, Sylvain" he coughed.

"Oh, alright perhaps I ought to visit Byleth's room one of these nights then" Sylvain whispered.

"If you know what's best for you then you wouldn't dare" Dimitri hissed.

"Jesh, I was only kidding your Highness" Sylvain said with a laugh, "However your response has confirmed my suspicions" he said. "Have you been sleeping with Byleth?" Sylvain whispered.

Dimitri began coughing, "Sylvain that is hardly appropriate" he scolded.

"Oh come on Dimitri do tell" Sylvain said.

"That's enough Sylvain," Dimitri said, he decided to follow Felix's lead and left Sylvain.

"Oh come on your Highness" Sylvain called out as he exited the dining hall.

Dimitri was on his way to his room when he heard Seteth, "Are you sure that they have been located there?" Seteth asked.

The guard nodded "Yes, we've had multiple people confirm it, those who attempted to kill Captain Jeralt were seen hiding out in the sealed forest" the guard said.

"Hmm, thank you I shall alert Lady Rhea right away" Seteth said, he was about to turn around to leave but he paused "Keep this to yourself in the meantime"Seteth said then walked away.

Dimitri rushed into the room that Lady Rhea held her meetings in, hoping to get there before Seteth did so he could hear their plans.

Dimitri managed to get there before Seteth and hid in the corner of the room so that they wouldn't see him.

"Lady Rhea" Seteth called out as he entered the room.

"Yes Seteth?" Lady Rhea said "What is it?" she added.

"We've found them, those who tried to kill Jeralt" Seteth said.

"Alert the knights and tell them to come back immediately" Rhea said.

"Will do Lady Rhea" Seteth said.

"Wait, Seteth" Rhea said, "Do not tell Byleth about this," she said.

Seteth looked suspiciously at her "Why not Lady Rhea?" he asked.

"I don't want that child to go and do something stupid to get herself killed" Rhea said.

"Hmm, I suppose but she is the one who wields the Sword of the Creator, Rhea" Seteth said "Byleth is our best bet at killing those criminals" he argued, "They've kidnapped Flayn before, Rhea" he added. "We need to stop them before they do more harm," Seteth said.

Rhea looked irritated, "I understand that Seteth but I won't let that child out of my hands" she said, Dimitri felt a chill go down his spine.

"I see Rhea, I hope your choice doesn't have consequences," Seteth said as he left her presence.

Dimitri was watching Rhea, she clasped her hands together "Soon Mother" she said.

Dimitri rushed out of the audience room and began to search for Byleth to tell her what he had heard, they needed to go right now. On his way out he accidentally bumped into Seteth, "My apologies Seteth" Dimitri said, then he tried to continue onward.

"I know you heard Dimitri," Seteth said, Dimitri stopped dead in his tracks.

"I beg your pardon?" Dimitri said.

"Hurry, and tell Byleth" Seteth said "She is the only one who will be able to convince her" he added, "Now I'll alert Lady Rhea, hurry" he hissed "I believe I saw Byleth in the Entrance Hall" Seteth said and then turned to go back to Rhea.

Dimitri ran to the Entrance Hall, there she was "Byleth" Dimitri called out, she looked over to him and smiled.

"Dimitri" Byleth said.

"Byleth, have you heard? They've finally located the enemy" Dimitri said "It seems they're hiding in the sealed forest, right near the monastery" he said. "Lady Rhea has summoned all the knights to return and take them down" Dimitri said "And all of this is being done in secret. Why? To keep us... no, to keep you in the dark" he began.

"Why the secrecy?" Byleth asked.

"Lady Rhea likely assumed that you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from confronting the enemy if you knew their location" Dimitri said "But that is not how this story is going to end, is it? Byleth..." he said "Come let's gather our class, We'll fight at your side" Dimitri added.

Dimitri heard footsteps approaching them "No I will not allow it" said Lady Rhea.

"This discovery comes when the knights are just at their busiest" Seteth said, "It is all too likely that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there" he added. "I know how you must despise them, but I must ask you to rein in your personal feelings for now" Seteth said.

Dimitri wondered why Seteth was putting up this front of not wanting Byleth to go to fight, "Could he be afraid of Rhea?" he thought.

"You can't stop me," Byleth stated.

"Please, Byleth. Do not act so carelessly. I ask that you leave this to us" Lady Rhea said, Losing you so soon after almost losing Jeralt would be unbearable" she added.

"Lady Rhea, Seteth. Please try and understand our reasoning before you refuse" Dimitri said "Most of the knights are still far away, we cannot afford for you two to leave the Monastery undefended" he said "The enemy's strength is yet unknown. The only warriors who likely stand a chance are those who wield relics" he added. "With all that in mind, it's obvious who should be dispatched is it not?" Dimitri said, he could feel Lady Rhea staring daggers at him, "If Byleth leaves our entire class will as well, we are ready to depart at a moments notice" he added. "Surely you must see that we cannot wait any longer for the knights to gather. Please... Do what needs to be done and give the order" Dimitri demanded.

Rhea sighed, then turned to Byleth "Byleth... Do you agree with this strategy?" she asked.

"I do," Byleth replied.

"Understood, I will give you the order" Rhea said, "Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the sealed forest..." she sighed. "You have the protection of the goddess on your side, Whatever happens you shall overcome" Rhea said.

"No matter what enemy we face, we will not fail. I promise you that" Dimitri said, Byleth nodded in agreement then the two of them took off to gather the rest of their class.

Once they gathered their class they began on their way to the sealed forest.

"The sealed forest is up ahead, stay alert" Dedue said breaking the silence.

"This is for Captain Jeralt, I will not falter" Ingrid declared.

"It is time to repay the kindness to the one who saved my life" Flayn said.

"Leave it to us, Byleth" Ashe said "I'll give it my all" he declared.

"Fighting Thomas..." Sylvain said while shaking his head "It will be difficult, that's for certain" he sighed.

"I don't really love the idea of fighting people I know..." Mercedes said.

"We don't have a choice" Annette began "Even if it's difficult, an enemy is an enemy" she said "we've just got to get it over with!".

"Just kill them from behind" Felix shouted "As long as you don't see their faces, you won't know if you know them" he stated.

"We won't know unless we see their face..." Dimitri mumbled "Yes, I suppose that is true" he added. Byleth had a feeling there was more to that statement then met the eye, but now was not the time nor the place to ask.

"Byleth... I hope you know I meant what I told you before" Dimitri said, "Your enemy is my enemy, and I will follow you until the end, whatever end that may be" he added.

"Let's do our best," Byleth said, now wasn't the time to ponder that they might die.

"Yes... right. We'll fulfill our duty together. We've come this far. We can't stop now" Dimitri said, "I hope you know that you can rely on us, no matter who the enemy is, we are prepared to cut them down" he stated. Byleth nodded to him, "Yes... No matter who they may be..." Dimitri added sadly.

The blue Lions entered the sealed forest, Byleth looked around and they had soldiers prepared... it was indeed a trap "Crap" she thought to herself.

"Demonic Beasts!" Dimitri shouted "The enemy was always intending to lure us here..." he added.

"Hello! You're here! Welcome to the forest of Death!" Monica called out to them with a laugh.

"My name is Kronya, This weakling girl is just a borrowed look for me" Kronya said "This is what I really look like!" she shouted, and transformed. Kronya had pure white skin with absolutely no pigment to it, and orange hair. "Now, you vermin... I'll take down every last one of you!" Kronya shouted.

As far as Byleth could see there only seemed to be two Demonic Beasts, one on the right side of the trail and the other on the left side. Their best bet was to split into two groups and take them down.

"Dimitri, we need to split up" Byleth shouted to him, "I'll take Felix, Lysithea, Ingrid, and Mercedes" she declared "You take the rest and go left" Byleth added.

"On it"Dimitri said "Let's go" he said to those taking the left side with him.

"If this takes too long, I might be forced to escape" Kronya shouted, "Oh or do you simply intend to let me go? How accommodating of you!" she yelled "As for me I intend to kill you all" Kronya added.

Byleth was getting sick and tired of her, "This is ending today" she thought to herself.

(After the battle)

Byleth delivered what should have been a fatal blow to Kronya, but she managed to attempt to run away. "She's fast" Byleth thought, lucky for her Kronya tripped over a fallen branch on that alter thing she was lingering around. Kronya immediately got back up, and pulled out a dagger.

Kronya was shaking, "But how?" she shouted "How could I really lose..." she said, "To a lowly creature like you?" Kronya yelled. Byleth lifted the sword of the creator, this is it. Now is the time.

Byleth saw someone warp behind Kronya, "No, not again" she thought.

"Well," Solon said.

"Solon!" Kronya said "Don't just stand there and stare" she yelled "I need your help!" she demanded.

"Yes, you most certainly do," Solon said as he walked closer to Kronya.

"Huh?" Kronya gasped, Byleth watched as Solon shoved his hand inside of Kronya, she heard something crunch and Kronya was making choking noises.

"Have no fear, Kronya '' Solon said "Your sacrifice will help to rid this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it" he added. There was this purple looking flames, maybe gas? Byleth wasn't sure, but it began to surround the pillars that were at the altar.

Kronya was crying out, as much as Byleth wanted her dead she couldn't help but pity her, having to die in such a way. The purple flames got closer to Byleth and before she could run they surrounded her, holding her firmly in place.

"Solon..." Kronya choked out, "Stop this!" she cried out.

"The time has finally come" Solon said, he lifted his right hand which had that purple flame surrounding it "To unleash the forbidden spell of Zahras, upon our enemies" he shouted. There was something in his hand, an orb of some sort, and as he said that he crushed it.

Kronya fell to the floor, she was looking pathetically at Byleth for help "Please... help me..." she gasped. Byleth couldn't, right about now it seemed she wouldn't be able to save herself. There was an immense amount of that purple flames heading her way it was a matter of seconds before she would be engulfed by it completely.

Her vision turned black, and the last thing she heard was Solon saying "Be gone with you... Fell Star".

Dimitri:

"What was that sorcery? What happened to Byleth?!" Dimitri shouted.

Solon walked over to them "They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell" he said "An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world..." he said, "To think we almost had the Sword of the Creator" Solon added.

"That's a lie!" Annette shouted "There is no way that Byleth is really dead!" she yelled.

Flayn nodded in agreement "That is right! Byleth is no ordinary human!" she said.

"I do not believe that Byleth has fallen" Dedue said.

"It is possible that death has yet to find your friend, But there are worse things than death" Solon said "Drifting through the darkness with no chance of escape... Overwhelmed with hopelessness... It must be torturous" he laughed.

"We cannot abandon hope, your Highness. Byleth lives, I know it" Dedue said.

"You're right. We will save Byleth. But first, let's destroy this fiend!" Dimitri shouted, she has to be alive. "I'll slice you into a thousand pieces as you watch with horror... You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!" Dimitri yelled to Solon.

"How trite. But if you wish for pain, I shall oblige" Solon said, "If you prefer so you will also be added to the ranks of the dead!" he shouted. Solon warped further into the forest, and then he warped in some more of his army.

"We will get Byleth back" Dimitri shouted to the Blue Lions "Come on let's kill them all" he hissed.

Byleth:

"Where am I?" Byleth thought to herself, it was pitch black.

"You fool!" Sothis shouted, she appeared before her seated in her throne "What were you thinking, charging straight into an enemy's trap?" she said "Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it's on? No, even a bolder has more sense!" Sothis scolded.

"I'm sorry" Byleth replied.

"Apologizing won't make things right! This darkness is terrifying!" Sothis said "As you and I are one... I, too, am trapped within this void. But please consider this..." she said "The realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place" she sighed "In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be, Are you prepared to die?" Sothis asked.

"I am not," Byleth replied.

"I thought as much. I also do not wish to die, and yet..." Sothis began, she let out a deep sigh "There is no other choice..." she said.

"What choice?" Byleth asked.

"Do you recall your Father's diary?" Sothis asked "He said you were a child who never cried nor laughed, I think I am the one to blame" she said "I must have been asleep, but even then, I feel I was a part of you" she added. "I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you" Sothis said "The truth is that I have always been with you, It is within you that I found my power yet again" she added. "The power of the goddess. The power of the progenitor god" Sothis declared, "My name is Sothis, By now you must be well aware of what that means'' she said, "I am the one who watches over Fodlan and the creatures swelling there" she added. "I am Sothis, she who died and then returned, '' Sothis said.

"Somehow, I know it to be true," Byleth said.

"There is but one thing left to do to save us from this darkness of eternity. I must now use the power of a god" Sothis said "However, I lack a body of my own. And so, I must relinquish all the power I have... to you" she said. "The time has come for you and I to join as one, and when that comes to pass.. then I shall disappear" Sothis said sadly.

"Disappear?!" Byleth shouted, "No I won't allow it" she added.

Sothis let out a small chuckle at her reaction "When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more" she said "My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart" she added. "But I will no longer have the chance to speak with you. I shall miss it" Sothis said "So long have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time" she said. "I may not have acted like a goddess, but... it was certainly fun" Sothis said "For all that you have done... Thank you. I'm glad it was you to whom my fate was bound" she said.

"Thank you... for everything, Sothis" Byleth said

"Now... we must pray. For if we share this wish, our spirits two will join as one" Sothis said "Your wish... is to return to the forest, stop the enemy, and rescue the little ones. No need for words. I know your heart as though it were my own..." she said.

Sothis stood up from her throne, "Your will and mine are now as one" she said "Both sides of time are revealed to you and you alone" she added. "You know I am the beginning. What shall you do?" Sothis asked, the throne that Sothis had been sitting on disappeared into a bright yellow light that began to circle around Byleth and Sothis. Byleth reached her right hand out, and Sothis did the same but with her left hand so their hands would meet. As Sothis began to walk into Byleth she began to fade away into Byleth. Once Sothis walked into Byleth completely there was a flash of blue light that surrounded her, it stopped momentarily then a bright white light took its place surrounding Byleth entirely, the Sword of the Creator also lit up. Byleth unsheathed it and sliced into the darkness.

Byleth heard a voice through the tear into the darkness that she had made "So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself" the voice said, she was certain it was Solon. Byleth jumped out of the darkness with her sword in hand, she felt... different.

"Byleth... that is you, isn't it? I am glad you are safe. I was sure that you would return" Dimitri said "Please tell me all that happened to you later.For now it's imperative that we kill that demon!" he shouted, Byleth nodded in agreement.

"What did you see in the darkness of Zahras? This should be impossible. The only being that can withstand the darkness is..." Solon said "Unless I dispose of you myself I may never have the chance to send you back there!"

(End of the battle)

There was one enemy left, Solon. Byleth was going to handle this herself, because of him she'll never be able to talk to Sothis once again. She approached him on the platform that he was in the center of.

"I am terrified by you..." Solon said "Even though an emotion like fear has no place inside of me" he added "That means you must be eliminated" Solon hissed.

Byleth scoffed at his remarks "Allow me to demonstrate" she yelled as she lunged an attack at him. It was a critical hit, Solon doubled over.

"To think... that I would lose to mere beasts" Solon choked "but this is not the end... Thales will carry out our mission, somehow..." he hissed, then fell over, he was finally dead.

Thales... Does he also serve the Flame Emperor? It can't be..." Dimitri said as he approached Byleth. "Byleth... I'm glad you're ok. And you seem relatively unscathed. I'm... I'm so relieved" he sighed "What's more, Jeralt's foe is dead. Though we took little satisfaction from it" he said. "Byleth I must ask, What happened after we were separated? You look... different" Dimitri stated.

"The goddess gifted me her power" Byleth said numbly, she would rather have Sothis with her than the powers she had.

"The goddess appeared... and gave you her power? It's as though... the legend of old has been made to flesh. It's hard to grasp in all honesty" Dimitri said "But having seen you pierce the sky with my own eyes, I find myself unable to doubt it" he added.

"A legend of old?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, The legend of Saint Seiros. It is said that she received a divine revelation from the goddess and was gifted with her power" Dimitri said "Long ago, the goddess dispatched Seiros to defeat an evil King who went mad with power" he said "Perhaps the goddess saw the goodness of Seiros within you too, and wished to help you in your quest to defeat evil" he added. "Hm. If you're Seiros, granted power by the goddess, then I suppose that makes me..." Dimitri said "Ah, never mind. I'm getting carried away" he said. Byleth's head began to feel weird, her vision was getting blurry and then it was just black.

Dimitri:

"Byleth! What's wrong?! Are you... uh... Are you asleep?" Dimitri asked in shock after he'd just witnessed Byleth fall to the ground, she looked to be breathing. "What is happening these days? Well it matters not, We must get you help, and fast" he said. "Sorry, Byleth, but I have no choice but to carry you back" Dimitri said while lifting her up, he always forgets how tiny she really is.

"Is Byleth ok?" Annette asked as she came up to Dimitri.

"Yes, I think she may have just fainted," Dimitri replied.

"Do you think it has to do with her change in appearance?" Annette asked.

"Hmm, I don't know for certain" Dimitri said "Um we should discuss this later I need to get her to the monastery fast" he said, then turned around to head to the monastery.

Dimitri made it into the monastery, he had almost reached the infirmary when he heard someone call out to him.

"Dimitri halt" The voice called, he turned to see Lady Rhea. She gasped when she'd seen Byleth, "Sweet Child" she said while caressing Byleth's cheek.

"Um Lady Rhea it's best that Byleth gets to the infirmary right now" Dimitri said, he didn't like how she had just started caressing her face.

"No" Rhea said "I shall heal her myself" she said "Come bring her to my chambers" Rhea added, then began guiding Dimitri to where he would leave Byleth.

Dimitri really didn't want to leave Byleth with Rhea, especially given the circumstances but it's not exactly like he could say no to the Archbishop. Once in the archbishops room Dimitri laid her down on her bed and Lady Rhea sat down beside her head so that she could hold her still.

Dimitri was standing there awkwardly unsure of what to do, "You are dismissed Dimitri" Lady Rhea said icily, he paused for a moment then left from the room. Dimitri headed to the infirmary, he needed to tell Jeralt what had happened.

Byleth:

"In time's flow... see the glow of flames ever burning bright..." Rhea sang "On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight..." she sang. Byleth opened her eyes, she saw Lady Rhea cradling her head. "Byleth, you must remain still," she said.

"Where am I" Byleth asked.

"Everything is alright. There is no need to worry" Rhea said "Those who are trying to harm you are far away" she said softly. Rhea kept humming the tune to that song, "How lovely... it would be for this moment to last forever..." she said. "I wish I could hold onto this time we have stolen... that you and I could create a world without end..." Rhea sighed "Your appearance... you have received power from the goddess" she said softly "From the moment you took hold of the Sword of the Creator..." she began "I prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fodlan in its celestial light, might reside within you" she said "But you are so much more than the light, you are my..." she said, then sighed. "Close your eyes dear one. sleep just a while longer" Rhea said, Byleth felt herself drifting back into sleep "I will be watching over you always" Rhea said "Always and forever" she added softly before Byleth completely dozed off.

Byleth woke up, she looked around for a moment; she didn't know where she was but then realized that it was Lady Rhea's chambers. "How did I get here?" she wondered. Her thoughts were broken when she came into contact with herself in the mirror across from her. Byleth's appearance was different, she got up closer to the mirror and noticed that her hair and eye color had bit changed into a mint green color. Byleth had never really thought too much about her eye or hair color but she found herself missing it, she sighed. Byleth decided her next course of action would be to tell her Father, she left from the Archbishops room and made her way to the infirmary.

The monastery felt different at night Byleth thought to herself, or maybe she noticed how much more by herself she was now that she no longer had Sothis with her, she sighed. Byleth peaked into the infirmary, she saw her Father and Dimitri whispering to one another in hushed tones. "Hello" Byleth called out to them, they both immediately turned their gaze to her.

"Kid are you alright!?" Jeralt said, Byleth entered and took a seat next to Dimitri. "What were you two thinking going after them?" he scolded, then he let out a deep sigh. "I'm just glad you are safe kid," Jeralt said while shaking his head.

Byleth nodded, "Are you alright?" Dimitri asked, Byleth hesitated for a moment, she let out a shaky breath.

"No, she's gone" Byleth choked out.

"Kid who's gone?" Jeralt asked.

"Sothis" Byleth sobbed, "I know it sounds crazy" Byleth began "But do you remember that dream I used to tell you about Dad?" she asked "About the girl with wild green hair that sat upon a throne" she sighed. Jeralt nodded, "That was Sothis" Byleth said.

"Wait so the goddess has been coming to you in your dreams?" Dimitri said in shock.

Byleth shuffled around uncomfortably for a moment "Not exactly" Byleth said, "She used to just visit me in my dreams, but then she became more of someone who I shared my head with" she said.

"What do you mean shared my head with?" Jeralt asked, "And since when?" he added.

"The day we saved Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard" Byleth said.

"You've kept this to yourself for that long?" Jeralt said, he was trying to mask his frustration, "What happened that gave her access to your head?" he asked.

Byleth didn't say anything, "Byleth?" Dimitri said.

"Hang on, I'm trying to figure out how to explain this," Byleth replied while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ok so you know how I was able to intervene in time to prevent Kostas from killing Edelgard?" Byleth said, Dimitri and Jeralt both nodded "Well that's not how it happened the first time" she said.

"What do you mean by the first time?" Jeralt asked.

"Well the first time it happened, I still intervened in it but I took Edelgards place and got hit by the axe" Byleth said, "And then I was back with the girl, who would then introduce herself as Sothis" she said, "And... well first of all she already lectured me on the fact I threw myself in front of the axe so no need to further that" Byleth said looking at Jeralt "Then she told me that I would die" she added, so Sothis reversed time enough that I would be able to help Edelgard without having to die" Byleth concluded.

Dimitri and Jeralt both stared at her in shock, "So that allowed her into you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes and no" Byleth sighed "She's always been with me" she added, "Before Sothis fused herself with me, she told me that it's because of what Rhea had done to me as a child" Byleth said "Sothis wasn't exactly sure what she did either or how she managed it" she added.

"Of course this is Lady Rhea's doing" Jeralt sighed.

Dimitri had a look of realization fall over his face "Does this mean you can reverse time now?" he asked.

"I've been able to do that since Sothis saved me" Byleth replied "I don't know what has changed since we became one, only time can tell" she sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything about this sooner?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth let out a sigh, "Because Sothis wanted to find out Rhea's aim first" she said.

"I get that" Jeralt said with a sigh, "Hey kid, tell me the truth was I supposed to die at that chapel?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth froze, "Yes" she squeaked, "Your survival surprised Sothis as well" she added, she didn't want to look at him when she told him this.

"Why is that?" Jeralt asked.

"She thought that it was fate for you to die there," Byleth said, she felt the tears burning in her eyes. "Normally I can save someone on the first try... but not you" she choked out. Byleth looked at the floor, "I watched you die, again, and again, and again" she said. Byleth stood up "I should be going now it's late" she said, she avoided her Father's eye contact "Goodnight" Byleth said.

"Goodnight Kid" Jeralt said, "And thank you" he added, Byleth nodded and walked out the infirmary.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out to her, she stopped in her tracks and he caught up with her. "I'll walk you to your room" Dimitri said, Byleth nodded and the two began to head to her room.

"Dimitri" Byleth said.

"Yes?" Dimitri said.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I just told you," Byleth said.

"Don't worry I won't" Dimitri said, "I'm sorry that you lost her" he added, "Do you mind me asking what she was like?" he said.

Byleth let out a small laugh "She was very child like" she said, "But also very wise" she added. They reached Byleth's room, "Thank you Dimitri" Byleth said "I know how this must all sound" she began.

Dimitri cut her off "Byleth, I don't think you're crazy" he said while cupping her face in his hands "Trust me" Dimitri said with a laugh, Byleth smiled back at him

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Any time my love" Dimitri said, and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Now go on and get some rest" he said, Byleth complied and went into her room.

Byleth lied in her bed, it felt so weird to think, and it just being her own voice, she will miss Sothis intruding on her thoughts.


	25. The Holy Tomb:

Byleth:

Byleth made her way to Lady Rhea's audience chamber, Rhea had sent Seteth earlier in the day to tell her of the meeting, when Byleth had returned to her room after breakfast she found him waiting in her room, snooping around her belongings. Seteth had told Byleth that she had wished to speak with her about something, no doubt it was about her now harnessing the power of the goddess. It had been a little weird around the monastery lately for Byleth most people were shocked by this transformation and were simply freaked out by her now and it didn't help that Lady Rhea was singling her out more than ever. Byleth stood outside of the archbishops audience chamber, she could faintly hear Seteth and Rhea talking, actually it sounded more like arguing.

"Rhea, Please talk to me what are you hiding?" Seteth shouted. Byleth couldn't make out much else, especially nothing that Lady Rhea had said. "What did you do to that baby, Rhea? Nothing questionable, I hope?". Byleth began to grow frustrated at her lack of being able to hear what they were saying, so she knocked on the door.

"You may enter" Lady Rhea called out, Byleth entered the room "I have been awaiting your arrival, Byleth" Rhea beamed. Byleth looked at Seteth, he looked bothered and based on the parts of the conversation Byleth had heard through the door it was safe to assume that Seteth had read her Fathers journal that had been lying on her desk. Byleth returned her attention to Lady Rhea, "Now that you have received the sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit to at once" Rhea said, "You must go to the holy tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess" she said happily.

"A revelation?" Byleth asked in shock.

"The Holy Tomb is where the goddess sleeps. This monastery was originally built for the purpose of protecting that hallowed temple" Seteth butted in.

"Only a selected few know of it, but there is a legend about Seiros and the Holy Tomb" Rhea began "Saint Seiros, the first soul to be gifted power from the goddess, received her revelation there" she said "She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fodlan, and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them" she added. "The words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well" Rhea said.

"Prepare yourself to go at once. There you may find out why you were blessed with such power" Seteth said.

"There will be a ceremony at the Holy Tomb. It is then that you will receive the goddess's revelation, you may share this mission with your classmates" Rhea said with a smile.

"Do you think it wise to bring them into this?" Byleth asked, Seteth's face showed he was thinking the same thing.

"It is said that when Seiros received the revelation, she had holy warriors by her side, protecting her" Rhea said, "Your classmates have fought alongside of you through the darkest of times, they are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony" she said "Of course, as the leader of the church of Seiros, I will stand by your side as well" Rhea added.

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Byleth asked.

"The Holy Tomb is a sacred temple that is sealed off from the rest of the world. There is nothing to fear" Rhea said "Even if something were to happen, I am more than capable of protecting myself" she stated, Byleth had a feeling that her statement was true.

"Steal your mind for the ceremony," Seteth said.

Byleth nodded, then began to leave from the room.

"Wait" Rhea called out, Byleth turned around to face her once again. "I wished to give this to you, it is a special classification" she said. Rhea handed Byleth an outfit with a long collar, a tiara like head-dress, and a long white cape. "It's the enlightened ones' robes" Rhea said cheerfully.

"Thank you Lady Rhea" Byleth said with a slight bow, Rhea just smiled at her. Byleth took this as her cue to leave. Byleth was going to head back to her room, but she instead decided to check in on her Father. "Hey Dad" Byleth said as she entered the infirmary, Jeralt sat up.

"Hey kiddo" Jeralt said "Nice of you to finally visit your old man" he said with a sigh.

"What, I visit you all the time" Byleth said with a laugh.

"Yeah well Dimitri visits me more than you" Jeralt said.

"I genuinely have no clue how he manages that, he's been busy lately" Byleth said.

"I'm just yanking your chain kiddo" Jeralt laughed, "What's that?" he asked pointing at the clothes that Byleth had brought in with her.

"Oh, Lady Rhea gave it to me, it's the uniform for the Enlightened one classification" Byleth replied.

"Heh, to think my kid would be the enlightened one" Jeralt said and then let out a low whistle "I certainly didn't expect that" he added.

"Me neither" Byleth sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth shook her head "No, i'm fine" she replied, "Has Manuela told you anything about when you'll be fully recovered?" she asked.

"She said that it should be soon" Jeralt said, Byleth nodded. "You know the year here at the monastery is almost up" Jeralt began "Have you decided what you wanted to do?" he asked, "Dimitri may have mentioned that he offered you an opportunity to go with him to Faerghus" he added.

"Yeah, he did," Byleth replied.

"Have you decided on it already?" Jeralt asked.

"I did, but the circumstances have changed. I don't know if my initial answer is the best idea right now" Byleth sighed.

"Hmm, so what was it that you initially decided?" Jeralt asked.

"It doesn't matter" Byleth said, "I just need to think it over again" she sighed, Jeralt nodded.

Byleth stayed talking with her Father for a while longer before she left from the infirmary. After she left Byleth was wandering around the monastery aimlessly, just mulling over everything that had happened recently, she still couldn't believe how everything played out.

"Byleth" A voice called out, she turned around and came face to face with Edelgard.

"Oh, Hello Edelgard," Byleth said.

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows "Are you alright?" she asked, "I can only imagine how you must be feeling now, especially with everything that has been happening lately" Edelgard added

Byleth let out a sigh "I appreciate your concern Edelgard" she said.

"Byleth you don't have to tell me what is wrong" Edelgard began "You were there for me when I told you about what had happened to me as a child..." she said "I wanted to do the same for you" she concluded.

Byleth was stunned by this sudden act of kindness from Edelgard. "Thank you" Byleth said, she paused for a moment "I'm just worried how everything is going to play out for now on" she sighed.

"You mean with the ceremony at the Holy Tomb?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes, I don't really know what to expect" Byleth said "And Rhea's been weird than usual" she murmured.

Edelgard looked surprised by her last statement, "Hmm, do you not trust Rhea?" she asked.

Byleth shifted uncomfortably, "I think she has alternative motives for things, and it makes it hard to trust her judgment of things" she said.

"I get that, but... do you trust her as a person?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth was quiet for a moment "No" she whispered.

Edelgards face lit up for a split moment. "I see" she said, "Byleth... There is something that I must do, Will you join me?" Edelgard asked "It will take a few days, but I promise that we'll be back in time for the ceremony at the Holy Tomb" she added.

"Where would we be going?" Byleth asked, she had to admit leaving the monastery right now seemed like a fine idea.

Edelgard lowered her voice "It's meant to be a secret, but... I'm going to Enbarr, the Imperial Capital" she whispered. "There is something I must do there," Edelgard stated.

Byleth paused for a moment thinking over her decision "Alright, I'll go with you" she said.

"Thank you, Byleth" Edelgard said, "You should prepare to leave" she said, "I'll come find you once the carriages are here" she added.

"Wait Edelgard" Byleth said "Why didn't you just have Hubert go with you?" she asked.

"Oh, Hubert is already in Enbarr, but he is preparing something else at the moment," Edelgard said.

"I see" Byleth said, "I'll go prepare, I should probably alert Seteth of my absence" she added, Edelgard nodded and Byleth walked away.

Byleth made her way to Seteth's office, once there she knocked on the door "Come in" Seteth called out. Byleth opened the door and entered Seteth's office, "Oh, Byleth hello" he said "Is there something I can help you with?" Seteth asked.

"Yes, I'm here to inform you about a brief absence of mine" Byleth began "I will be traveling with the Imperial Princess to the Capital city" she said.

"Hmm, I see" Seteth said "I take that you don't plan on telling Rhea yourself, do you Byleth?" he asked.

"I thought I was just supposed to inform you," Byleth said.

"Yes, but given the circumstances lately, it would be best to inform her as well" Seteth said "However, I can see your apprehension on the matter" he said "I will inform her myself after your departure" Seteth added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Seteth" she said.

He nodded to her, "Miss Eisner, I don't know exactly what Rhea's intentions are with you, so I advise that you are cautious" Seteth said "I would hope that our archbishop is not doing anything with ill intent, but regardless I know how things look especially lately" he added.

"I understand, thank you once again Seteth" Byleth said then she exited his office, There was one person left that she needed to alert of her departure.

"Dad?" Byleth whispered as she entered the infirmary, it was kind of late so she wouldn't doubt the possibility that he was asleep.

"Hey kiddo" Jeralt said as she took the seat beside him, "What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I came to tell you that I am going to be gone for a while," Byleth said.

"Oh? Where are you going?" Jeralt asked.

"I'm accompanying Edelgard to the Imperial Capital" Byleth said, Jeralts brows furrowed.

"Hmm, I see" Jeralt mumbled "Just be sure to be safe, ok?" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said. Byleth paused for a moment "Dad the next time you see Dimitri will you tell him" she asked.

Jeralt looked a little surprised "Are you sure that you don't want to tell him yourself?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth shook her head "No it's best this way" she said.

Jeralt sighed "If you say so" he said.

"Thank you Dad" Byleth said as she stood up "Well I need to get going now" she said "I'll be back soon" Byleth added with a smile and left from the infirmary.

Byleth changed out of her school uniform and into the armor that she had come to the monastery in, then she threw a couple of things in a bag to take with her on the trip. Byleth didn't think she'd really have to take much with her since it would only be for a little while.

There was a knock at the door, Byleth got up to open it, "I'm just about done Edelgard" she said as she opened the door.

"Hmm? Edelgard?" Dimitri said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Dimitri, I wasn't expecting you," Byleth replied.

"Are you going somewhere, you're wearing your armor..." Dimitri said.

"Yes, I'm leaving from the monastery for a while, I will be back shortly" Byleth said "I'm accompanying Edelgard" she added.

Dimitri tensed up when she mentioned that "Oh" he said dryly, "I'm surprised that they allowed for you to leave" Dimitri added, shifting the conversation.

"Yeah, me too" Byleth said "I told Seteth, and he told me that he would tell Lady Rhea once I departed" she added.

"Hmm, that's a bit out of character for Seteth" Dimitri said "But I suppose he has his reasons" he added.

"Dimitri, about that, Seteth also told me to be cautious around Rhea," Byleth said.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Ok now that is odd" he said "You should take his advice" Dimitri added.

Byleth let out a small laugh "I know Dimitri, I've been cautious of Rhea since I came here" she said.

"Fair enough" Dimitri said, he paused for a moment "So when did you intend to tell me about your departure?" he asked, shifting the topic of the conversation.

"Well I only recently decided to leave the monastery, so I asked my Father to tell you in my stead" Byleth replied.

Dimitri had a hurt expression on his face, "I see" he said

"Dimitri you seem to have a lot on your plate right now, I did not want to add to it" Byleth said bluntly.

"I suppose I have been rather busy lately..." Dimitri sighed "But you are no bother to me" he added.

"In that case I apologize" Byleth said "I suppose it was a little thoughtless of me" she sighed, "So Dimitri what is it that has been keeping you so busy?" Byleth asked.

"It's just... things regarding the Kingdom" Dimitri said, "Which reminds me you have yet to tell me your decision about coming to Faerghus" he said.

"I will have an answer for you when I return," Byleth said, hoping that would appease him for the time being.

Dimitri sighed "I suppose I'll have to wait then" he said.

"Wait for what?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, you'll have to wait to know that" Dimitri said with a laugh "That way both of us are left wondering" he added.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" A voice called out from behind Dimitri, he turned around and stepped aside from the door revealing Edelgard.

"Hello, Edelgard," Dimitri said dryly, "I came to visit Byleth" he said.

"At this hour?" Edelgard said in shock.

"What I do doesn't concern you" Dimitri snapped.

"Dimitri" Byleth said in a warning tone.

Dimitri sighed "Good- night, Byleth" he said "Edelgard" he added, then walked away.

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Edelgard said as soon as Dimitri was out of ear shot.

"No, we were just talking," Byleth said.

"Hmm, I see" Edelgard said "You know I heard rumors about Dimitri's infatuation with you, but I never knew that the feeling was reciprocated" she said with a laugh, Byleth felt her face grow warm. "Ah-Sorry, if this conversation is awkward" Edelgard began "I just didn't picture you falling for someone like Dimitri" she said.

Byleth laughed "Oh? Who did you imagine me falling for?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know who for certain" Edelgard said "I thought maybe someone like Claude or even Felix" she said "I'm just surprised is all" she added.

"Hmm, I think it's only fair that you tell me about your romantic endeavors now" Byleth said with a laugh.

Edelgard's face grew red "I do not have any, I don't have the time for such a thing" she said "I have something I need to accomplish, and a romance will only get in the way of it" she sighed.

"I see, I'm sorry for mentioning it,"Byleth said.

"Don't be" Edelgard said "Come now, we should probably get going before it gets any later" she said, Byleth nodded then grabbed her bag and followed Edelgard.

It took Byleth and Edelgard a few days before they arrived at the Imperial Capital, they would have been there sooner but they had to stop along the way to pay a visit to some nobles who requested that the Imperial princess pay them a visit.

Once they arrived at the capital Edelgard immediately led them to the throne room. There was an old sickly looking white haired man on the throne, Byleth could assume that he is Edelgard's Father. Byleth and Edelgard approached him, "Father, forgive me for asking this of you" Edelgard said as soon as they reached him. "I know how much pain you're in- how the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you- and so..." Edelgard said.

"There is no need to apologize, Edelgard. You must know... that I do not have much time left in this world" The Emperor said "The time has come" he added.

Edelgard bowed "Thank you, Father" she said "Now, to complete the imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room" Edelgard said "The archbishop of the church of Seiros would normally act as witness, but my friend Byleth will fill that role instead" she added.

"Edelgard..." The emperor said.

"From this day forward, the weight of the Empire's future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people Fodlan" Edelgard declared , she then proceeded to kneel down before her Father. The Emperor rose from his throne and began walking towards Edelgard.

"Edelgard Von Hresvelg... The crown is yours" The Emperor said as he placed it upon Edelgards head. "By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and by the double- headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new Emperor" Edelgard's Father said "Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?" he asked.

"In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy..." Edelgard began "I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fodlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all" she concluded.

"The Imperial succession is complete. My daughter, I regret that I could not do more for you" Edelgard's Father said "When you were stolen away to the Kingdom... When the prime minister did those horrible things... I could only watch in horror" he said.

"I... I understand, Father. In those dark times, your eyes and your fists were my salvation" Edelgard said "Within your eyes, I saw true care" she said "And upon your fist clenched tight with indignity, I saw the blood that dripped and fell" she added. "Even as I bled, I felt that you, too, must also be bleeding" Edelgard said.

Byleth heard footsteps approaching them "Your Majesty!" a shrill voice called out, Byleth turned and saw a chubby balding man approaching them. He faintly resembled Ferdinand, Byleth wondered if they were related. "You must not leave your sleeping chambers in your condition... Ah, Edelgard. I did not expect to find your Highness here" the man said.

"Prime Minister, you have misspoken. I am no longer Your Highness but rather... Your Majesty" Edelgard said.

"I-impossible!" the Prime Minister shouted

"It is true. Edelgard is the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire" The former Emperor said "We will summon the officials and prepare an ordinance at once. And you, Prime Minister-" he said

Edelgard cut in "Are dismissed. It will be some time before you are allowed to make contact with the outside world again" she stated.

"No! How can this be?! I... Understood, Your Majesty" the Prime Minister said.

"Edelgard... My dear El. I leave the fate of Fodlan... in your capable hands" Edelgard's Father said.

"Father..." Edelgard said happily "Thank you" she added softly, her Father nodded to her and then left, probably to return to his chambers.

Edelgard turned to Byleth "Come now, let's celebrate" she said, Edelgard led Byleth to the dining room, where Edelgard requested that food and wines be brought to her room, the servant nodded and went to fulfill Edelgard's demand.

After a while the servants brought the food and wine to Edelgard's room, they sat at a table and began to eat their food. "You know Edelgard" Byleth said, "I bet that Ferdinand is going to lose his mind over this" she added.

Edelgard laughed "Oh I could imagine his reaction" she began "You mean Edelgard became the Emperor over me?! But I'm Ferdinand Von Aegir!" Edelgard said in her best Ferdinand voice.

Byleth burst out laughing, and Edelgard did as well. "That was great," Byleth said, wiping a tear away from her eye. Byleth could feel the effects that the wine was beginning to have on her, "So your Father mentioned something about you being taken to the kingdom, what's that about?" Byleth asked.

"Ah- that" Edelgard said "My uncle stole me away to take me to my mother" she said bitterly.

"Is that when you met Dimitri?" Byleth blurted out

Edelgard's brows furrowed "I don't recall meeting Dimitri then" she said "But does this mean that he told you about our relations?" Edelgard asked.

"That you two are Brother and Sister" Byleth said.

"Step- Brother and Step- Sister" Edelgard corrected.

"Right" Byleth said "Do you ever wish the two of you were closer?" she asked.

"I have my path to follow and he has his," Edelgard said.

"I get that, but you've never wanted to be more like a family?" Byleth asked.

"Maybe at one point in my life but, now is not the time to forge such bonds" Edelgard said.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard froze "I- it doesn't matter" she said "We should get some rest, tomorrow we head back to the monastery" she said "Luckily for us we don't have to make any stops this time around Edelgard said happily, Byleth nodded.

Edelgard called for a servant, and they led Byleth to the guest chambers. As soon as Byleth's head touched the pillow she knocked out.

The trip back to the monastery was significantly quicker than the trip to the Capital was. By the time the two of them arrived at the monastery it was already getting dark.

"So, tomorrow is your ceremony at the Holy Tomb" Edelgard said as soon as they were in the entrance hall, "I'll admit I was a bit worried for a moment that we might not make it in time" she said with a laugh.

"Me too," Byleth said.

"Are you ready for it?" Edelgard asked.

"No, but I still have to do it," Byleth sighed.

Edelgard nodded then changed the subject, "Thank you for staying by my side, Byleth" she said "Now that I'm the Emperor it's time to grasp my destiny" she said "After the ceremony at the Holy Tomb, I must return to Enbarr. This may be the last we see of each other" Edelgard said, "Good- night Byleth" she added then walked away.

Byleth stood there for a moment confused by Edelgards words, Was there something she's missing? "I bet Sothis would have figured it out" Byleth thought to herself. Byleth sighed then went to go find Dimitri to tell him about her arrival.

Byleth knocked softly on Dimitri's door, she heard shuffling inside then the door swung open. "Byleth?" Dimitri said in shock and pulled her into a hug "I thought you weren't going to make it back in time" he said.

"For a while I wasn't so sure of that either" Byleth said.

"You know Rhea was furious when she found out that you had left," Dimitri said.

Byleth looked up at him "Really?", Dimitri nodded his head "I hope Seteth didn't get an earful" she added.

"Oh, he did," Dimitri said.

"I'll need to go apologize to him then" Byleth said

Dimitri laughed "Trying to leave my presence so soon?" he asked "Might there be something you don't want to tell me?" he added with a laugh.

"Hmm, I suppose you have waited long enough" Byleth said, Dimitri's face lit up.

"You have already decided?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"Yes," Byleth said, she paused for a moment "I'll go with you" she said softly. Dimitri's hug tightened for a moment then he released her.

"Really?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded "Yes, really" she said.

Dimitri smiled at her "Close your eyes" he demanded. Byleth was confused as to why but still complied, she heard him shuffling around his desk. Once Dimitri found what it was he was looking for he let out a sigh of relief. "Ok now open your eyes" Dimitri said, Byleth opened her eyes and saw Dimitri in front of her, he looked nervous. "I wanted to give this to you before the ceremony tomorrow," Dimitri said.

Byleth looked at what he was talking about "A ring?" she asked her brows furrowed, Then it hit Byleth. Sothis had mentioned that Dimitri didn't want Byleth to go as a warrior but as his wife. "Oh" Byleth said.

Dimitri was staring, he looked completely nervous "Byleth?" he whispered.

Byleth looked up at him, "You want to marry me?" Byleth said softly.

"Yes" Dimitri squeaked out.

Byleth smiled "Then I accept"she said.

Dimitri looked at her in shock, "Really?" he asked "You accept?" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yes I accept".

Dimitri slid the ring onto her ring- finger. Byleth looked at it, it was a silver ring with an emerald, it was beautiful. Dimitri pulled her into a hug then kissed her, after a few seconds he pulled away. "Byleth Blaiddyd" Dimitri whispered into Byleth's ear "I like how that sounds" he hummed.

Despite wanting to spend the night with Dimitri, Byleth knew she needed to alert Seteth immediately that she was back. Byleth kissed Dimitri on the cheek "So do I" she said, and he smiled. "But I have to tell Seteth I'm back," she added.

Dimitri understood "Yes, that's probably for the best" he said "I'll see you tomorrow my love" Dimitri said as she exited his room.

"Good- night Dimitri" Byleth said, then turned to head to Seteth's office.

Byleth knocked at Seteth's office door, "Come in" Seteth said, and Byleth entered the room. "Byleth you're back" Seteth exclaimed "Thank the goddess, we were worried you might not make it back in time" he said.

"Yeah, sorry Seteth" Byleth said "I didn't anticipate it taking as long as it did either" she added.

Seteth sighed "Come, let's get you to Lady Rhea" he said.

They climbed up the stairs in silence until they reached Lady Rhea's chambers, Byleth heard talking from the inside of the room.

"Lady Rhea" Seteth called out then he knocked on her door.

"What do you want, Seteth" Rhea snapped as she opened the door.

"Byleth has returned," Seteth stated while gesturing to Byleth.

"Come in child" Rhea said, Byleth felt a chill go up her spine. "Seteth you are excused" Rhea added.

Seteth looked like he was about to protest, "Yes Lady Rhea" he said as he shot Byleth a worried look then left the two of them.

Byleth entered Lady Rhea's room, she left the door open but Rhea closed it.

"How dare you leave" Rhea said "Sothis choose you" she said "You no longer have that right" Rhea hissed. Byleth froze, she was terrified.

"I'm sorry," Byleth said.

Rhea seemed to relax a bit after Byleth apologized "Come child" Rhea said beckoning Byleth closer to her. Byleth got closer to her, and Rhea handed her an outfit "This is the Sothis regalia" Rhea said "You shall wear it tomorrow" she added.

Byleth nodded "Lady Rhea, what is going to happen during the ceremony?" Byleth asked.

Rhea smiled at her "You will give yourself to the goddess" she said.

Byleth took a step back "What do you mean give myself to the goddess" she asked.

"Don't play coy" Rhea rebutted "You will give her control" she said "You are merely a vessel for Sothis, once you hear her at the Holy Tomb your soul will be one with hers" she said "Then the goddess will finally bless this earth once again" Rhea added.

Byleth felt a pit in her stomach, she knew what Rhea was expecting wasn't going to happen, Sothis had given Byleth her powers when they were trapped. "Ok" Byleth choked out, she was afraid what would happen once Rhea realized that Sothis wouldn't take over her body.

Rhea began rummaging around in a chest she had by the foot of her bed, then pulled out a crown and ribbons like the ones Sothis had worn. "Here" Rhea said "These are also for tomorrow" she added. As Rhea handed them to Byleth she gripped Byleth's left arm, "Who gave that to you" she hissed looking at the ring, "Your life is no longer your own" she said "You don't have the luxury of doing things such as getting married" Rhea scoffed.

Byleth nodded "Yes, Lady Rhea" she said.

After a while Byleth was finally dismissed, she began making her way to her room, "Byleth" a voice called out, she turned around and saw Claude.

"Hello Claude" Byleth said, she wasn't in the talking mood.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked coming face to face with her, "Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, something like that" she said. Byleth paused for a moment "Listen, Claude in case something happens tomorrow, keep an eye out for Dimitri ok?" Byleth said softly.

"Jesh, you're making it seem like you're going to die" Claude said, "Is there a particular reason you're dumping his princeliness on me?" he asked.

"It's just... Rhea said something that has me a little worried" Byleth sighed, "I'm afraid what is going to happen once it's over" she added.

"Hmm, fair enough I guess" Claude said "But you're making it seem like Rhea is sacrificing you at an altar" he added.

"Something like that" Byleth sighed, "Thank you for the chat Claude, but I think I should call it a night" she added.

Claude nodded "Good- night Byleth"

Byleth laid on her bed, the hours were slowly passing by "It's almost time she thought" to herself, she wondered if Sothis knew what Rhea was planning on doing. Byleth desperately wished that Sothis was here to tell her what to do, but then again Sothis had told her once before for her to choose a path of her own choice. So in some sense Sothis had faith in Byleth's judgement. "Terrible idea doing that" Byleth thought.

Daylight started to peek through her window, she got up from her bed and began to put on the outfit that Lady Rhea had given her, it was revealing to say the least. She knew for a fact it did not fit Sothis how it fit Byleth, then again Sothis had looked to be a child so that made sense. Byleth put the crown on her head and then did the braids with the ribbons, she looked in the mirror and sighed, It's time.

There was a knock at her door, Byleth opened it "Are you ready Byleth" Seteth said, Byleth nodded "Oh, I see she gave you the outfit" he said uncomfortably. "Ah- anyways let's get you to the Holy Tomb, the others are waiting" Seteth said then began guiding her to the Holy Tomb

Byleth saw Lady Rhea, and around her were her fellow classmates. Rhea immediately noticed her presence "Are you surprised Byleth? This is the Holy Tomb" Rhea said as Byleth approached her, Seteth left probably to attend church business.

"Incredible... to think such a vast space has been hiding underneath the monastery all this time..." Dimitri said in awe "I wonder what powers that giant mechanism that descends beneath the ground..." he added.

"This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children" Rhea declared "It is said that our creator- the goddess Sothis- sat upon this very throne" she added "Byleth... Do you recognize this throne?" Rhea asked.

"I do" Byleth squeaked.

"So long... I have waited so very long for this day" Rhea said "Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess" she said.

Byleth climbed the stairs that led to the throne, she paused for a moment once she was in front of it then sat down.

"Well?" Rhea said, "It was supposed to be but a step away... What could possibly be missing?" she shouted.

Byleth looked down at Rhea, she looked furious, and Dimitri turned around "Halt!" he shouted "Reveal yourself!" he added.

Byleth quickly hurried down to them, once a bunch of figures entered the Holy Tomb, one of the men besides the Flame Emperor shouted to them "Don't move, any of you! If you move, your lives will be forfeit!" he shouted "Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The Imperial army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb!" he added.

"Why is the Imperial army here?" Dedue asked.

"This can't be... How did they get into Garreg Mach?" Ingrid said.

"Even the Flame Emperor is here, that can only mean..." Sylvain said.

"The Flame Emperor is connected to the Empire, What do you know" Felix butted in.

"No it can't be" Byleth thought to herself "She wouldn't, would she?".

"I never imagined you'd have the nerve to return here. What are you after, Flame Emperor?" Dimitri hissed.

"Is it not obvious? The Holy Tomb contains great power. The power to rule all of Fodlan" The Flame Emperor said.

"And to attain that power, you'll trample anything that stands in your way" Dimitri said with disgust, "Just like you did in Duscur!" he shouted.

"I had nothing to do with that" The Flame Emperor said, "Quickly, retrieve the Crest Stones! Kill for them if you must" The Flame Emperor shouted.

"Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!" Rhea shouted "Byleth. Destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator" she added

Soon more soldiers entered into the Holy Tomb and began trying to break into the tombs that were along the side. The Flame Emperor and the man who was shouting earlier were covering the exit.

Byleth really hoped that underneath that mask it isn't who she thought it to be.

(The end of the battle)

Byleth and Dimitri stood side by side, Byleth looked in horror as her suspicions were confirmed underneath that mask was in fact Edelgard, she felt sick to her stomach. Byleth looked at Dimitri, his gaze was focused on the mask that Edelgard used to hide her identity. Byleth began to hear manic laughing, she looked at Dimitri and then his head shot up, There was a twisted smile on his face as he continued laughing "Is this some kind of twisted joke?!" Dimitri shouted, he gripped his lance tighter, he crushed the mask under his foot then began making his way to Edelgard. Byleth attempted to stop Dimitri but he brushed her hand off of him. "I've been looking for you..." Dimitri hissed "I will take that head from your shoulders" he said "And hang it from the gates of Enbarr!" Dimitri shouted as he ran toward Edelgard. The soldiers that were surrounding her charged for Dimitri and he killed them all with ease, and once close enough he threw his lance at Edelgard, it narrowly missed her. Byleth charged after him, she wasn't going to let him do this.

Edelgard glared at Dimitri, "Before I break your neck, there is one thing I must ask you" Dimitri said icily.

"Stay out of my way," Edelgard shouted.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak. Answer my question. That is all you have left to do" Dimitri stated "Flame Emperor... no Edelgard. Tell me now. Why did you cause such a tragedy?" he asked. Edelgard just glared at Dimitri "You killed your own Mother, and yet you haven't even had the decency to stop and consider the reasons behind your actions. Have you?!" Dimitri yelled.

"I already told you. I had nothing to do with that" Edelgard yelled.

"Ha! It was foolish to think I could reason with a lowly beast" Dimitri said "You are a monster..." he murmured.

Byleth ran in front of Edelgard "Dimitri stop" she said as she raised the Sword of the Creator towards him, "You can't do this" she pleaded.

"Byleth what are you doing?!" Dimitri hissed, Byleth flinched at his tone.

"You... How dare you!" Lady Rhea shouted as she came closer to the commotion.

"Byleth... I... Thank you" Edelgard said in shock, "But are you certain that... No. Now isn't the time for discussion" she added.

Hubert warped behind them "Words cannot properly express my gratitude, Byleth" he said.

Dimitri looked to be in shock over what had just transpired, and Lady Rhea looked furious "So this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure" Rhea shouted at Byleth "Your presence soils this Holy Tomb and disgraces my brethren" she said. "I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the goddess Sothis" Rhea began "I have passed judgment, and now I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!" she shouted, as she transformed into a beast like Miklan had.

"Wait? Is that the Immaculate one?" Byleth thought.

"Heh. That must be the Immaculate One..." Hubert said.

"Yes. The monsters that have controlled Fodlan in secret for far too long..." Edelgard stated, "Rhea is their leader" she added.

"There is no time to waste. Your Majesty, Byleth, we must escape while we can" Hubert declared, as he warped them away.

Edelgard:

"Somehow we managed to escape" Edelgard sighed.

Hubert looked over at Byleth "This is one of the Imperial army's provisional camps. Here we can organize our forces" he said to her, Byleth nodded.

Edelgard turned to Byleth "Before we go any further I want you to really ask yourself if you are certain you wish to join us" she said.

Byleth looked Edelgard dead in the eyes, "I don't regret standing against Rhea, I would do that again in a heartbeat, but I won't stand and fight against Dimitri, Edelgard" Byleth said. Edelgard understood, she didn't really want to fight him either but he wouldn't back down. "You told me about that group of people that did those things to you, are they the ones who cause the tragedy of Duscar?" she asked.

"Yes, that was them" Edelgard said "I'm afraid that in order to take down Rhea, I've had to work with them for the time being" she sighed "I told you once that we are all just a bunch of people whose goals have momentarily intertwined" she said "Once Rhea is dead, they go their way and I go mine" she said "But do not think for a second that I intend to let them get away with the crimes they have done against Fodlan" she added. "After Rhea's death I will rid them from Fodlan" Edelgard declared.

"Why not just tell Dimitri that they are the ones responsible?" Byleth said.

"He's too far gone at the moment" Edelgard replied “as you saw him there, He wants a tribute for the dead" she added.

Byleth hung her head "I suppose" she said.

"Byleth, I know the timing is less than ideal, but there is something that I need to tell you" Edelgard said "I imagine you've already sensed it though, but even still..." she sighed "I must tell you the truth... of the power you wield and of what you are" she said.

"I have sensed it too," Byleth sighed.

"I expected as much" Edelgard sighed "You, like Rhea, share a bloodline with the so- called goddess" she said "Your Mother likely had some connection to the goddess, whose power has always been sleeping within you" she added. Edelgard paused for a moment "My goal is to free our world from the control of Rhea and the other children of the goddess" "I seek to obliterate her, as well as those around her who use the church's power to control Fodlan" she added "Anyways the point is that after Rhea is gone from this world, I don't know what will become of you" Edelgard said.

Byleth paused for a moment taking in what Edelgard had just said "So there is a good chance that once Rhea dies, that I will as well?" she asked.

"I can't say for certain, but it is a possibility," Edelgard said.

"I see" Byleth mumbled, "Thank you for telling me" she added.

Edelgard nodded "Hubert and I will let you familiarize yourself with the base camp in the meantime" she said "There are preparations to be made, we will soon be attacking the monastery" she added, Byleth nodded then began to wander around the base.

"I still can't believe that she chose our side," Hubert said.

"I don't think that was her initial intention, I think she just didn't want Dimitri to kill me" Edelgard said, "But she was always apprehensive towards the church so she is fine with standing against them" she added. "But like Byleth said we shouldn't expect her to strike down Dimitri" Edelgard sighed, she shook her head "But now isn't the time to worry about that" she said "We need to prepare the final battle is quickly approaching" Edelgard concluded, and Hubert nodded in agreement.


	26. Path of Thorns:

Dimitri:

"Kill her already" Glenn hissed "Don't waste your time on why she did it, avenge us already" he shouted. Dimitri stood a few feet away from that… that woman, who took everything he ever loved and cherished away from him.

Dimitri had already assumed that Edelgard might be the Flame Emperor, but he always hoped that he was wrong, that perhaps the Flame Emperor and Edelgard just so happen to have the same dagger.

But of course, that did not happen, and now here he was standing before a defeated Edelgard, finally the dead would have their revenge.

Dimitri stared at Edelgard, waiting for something more than the response she had given him. He felt the anger rising within him "Ha! It was foolish to think I could reason with a lowly beast" Dimitri spat "You are a monster..." he added, and was about to lunge at Edelgard and snap her neck with his bare hands, but stopped once Byleth ran in front of Edelgard.

"Dimitri stop" Byleth said with a shaky voice, she raised the Sword of the Creator towards him, "You can't do this" she pleaded, he could see the desperation in her eyes. Dimitri wanted to tell her that Edelgard was undeserving of Byleth's pity, that she deserved a harsh death by his hand.

"Byleth what are you doing?!" Dimitri hissed, he noticed that she flinched when he spoke, was she afraid of him now?

And then this bad situation became worse within a matter of seconds. Dimitri did not think that Byleth was trying to side with Edelgard necessarily, it was more likely that she was trying to prevent Dimitri from killing his step- sister with his bare hands.

Lady Rhea however did not see it that way. "You... How dare you!" Lady Rhea shouted as she walked over to stand beside Dimitri, she was practically shaking with rage.

Dimitri heard Edelgard whisper something to Byleth, then Hubert warped behind them.

Dimitri felt Byleth's gaze on him and he looked up to meet it, Byleth’s eyes however offered him no aid in trying to decipher her action to stand beside his step- sister, he wanted to know why she choose to help Edelgard.

No, he needed to know.

Dimitri's thoughts were disturbed by Lady Rhea's voice, "So this is the choice you have made” she said icily, Dimitri felt a shiver go down his spine. “You are just another failure" she shouted at Byleth, who flinched at those words "Your presence soils this Holy Tomb and disgraces my brethren" she hissed “I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the goddess Sothis" Rhea began "I have passed judgment, and now I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!".

Where Lady Rhea had stood a green and white light began to engulf her figure.

Dimitri watched in horror as Lady Rhea morphed into a dragon like beast.

"Heh. That must be the Immaculate One..." Hubert said.

"Yes. The monsters that have controlled Fodlan in secret for far too long..." Edelgard stated, "Rhea is their leader" she added.

"There is no time to waste. Your Majesty, Byleth, we must escape while we can" Hubert declared,

Dimitri quickly turned to see as Hubert warped Byleth and Edelgard away, he felt a pang of relief knowing that Byleth was at least momentarily safe from Rhea's wrath.

"Fleeing is Futile" Rhea shouted, Dimitri wondered if what Hubert and Edelgard had said was true about Rhea being the Immaculate One.

But then again, he witnessed her transform right before his very eyes. Rhea is in fact the Immaculate One.

Dimitri’s daze over what had just transpired was quickly cut short, by the calls of the dead.

"You fool" King Lambert shouted "You missed your chance to kill her" he hissed. The realization of that hit Dimitri hard, he screwed up. "You were blindsided by your feelings" Lambert sneered "And look where it got you" he spat.

Dimitri hated to admit it, but his Father was right, if he had not hesitated when Byleth ran in front of Edelgard then this could have all been over today. He shifted his attention back onto Rhea

There was that green and white light once again, and then she began to transform into her normal form.

"I will kill those wicked girls, Mother" Rhea mumbled as she was to walk towards the exit of the Holy Tomb.

Dimitri looked at his fellow classmates who were a few feet away from everything, and they looked to be in shock over everything that had happened. But one thing was certain they were terrified of what Rhea had become, in all honesty so was Dimitri.

Once Rhea exited the Holy Tomb Dimitri retreated to his fellow classmates.

"What the hell happened?" Felix asked as soon as Dimitri was beside them "Why would Byleth protect Edelgard?" he added.

"I don't know" Dimitri mumbled while dropping his gaze to the floor.

"You don't think she planned this with Edelgard, do you?" Mercedes asked.

"No, Byleth wouldn't do something like that" Ingrid said defensively "There has to be a reason behind this" she concludes.

"I'm with Ingrid on this" Sylvain said "I don't think Byleth planned to join her, there is definitely more to this then we know" he said softly, "Besides we're avoiding the elephant in the room" Sylvain adds "Rhea turned into a freaking monster"

"Rhea's the Immaculate One" Dimitri said.

"Ok? What does that even mean?" Sylvain asked in confusion.

"I don't know much on it" Dimitri sighed "Byleth and Claude were looking into it, a few moons ago" he added.

"Is that why Byleth was trying to find out about beasts in Fodlan?" Ingrid asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Maybe that's why Byleth sided with Edelgard" Felix said.

"No, she looked shocked to once she'd seen Rhea transform" Dimitri said "Plus she would have told Claude and I if she knew Rhea was the Immaculate One" he added.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Mercedes asked, Dimitri did not respond.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need a game plan" Sylvain sighed while coming to Dimitri’s aid, "Because it looks like we might have to fight against the Imperial army" he said "And I don't know about you guys, but... I really don't want to fight alongside whatever the hell Rhea is" Sylvain added.

"As much as I'd like to kill Imperial troops, I'm with Sylvain on that" Felix said "I don't think it's wise to fight alongside Rhea" he added.

"I agree" Dimitri said, "We'll leave back to Faerghus then" he said "Then we'll begin our own war against the Empire" he added. "Everyone begin preparation to depart from Garreg Mach by tonight" Dimitri commanded, he then turned to exit the Holy Tomb.

As soon as Dimitri exited from the Holy Tomb, he heard someone call out his name, he turned and saw Claude leaning against the wall.

"Claude" Dimitri said dryly, he didn’t feel in the mood for one of Claude’s schemes.

"Hey, I came to check up on Byleth" Claude said "There seems to be a big commotion over something right now, is she alright?" he asked.

"I don't know" Dimitri said, he proceeded to fill Claude in on what had transpired in the Holy Tomb.

"I did not expect that" Claude said "That does explain Edelgard telling us not to mention the Immaculate one at Garreg Mach" he added.

Claude looked like he was thinking something over, "What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Last night I ran into Byleth, and she was edgy about something Rhea told her" Claude mumbled "I'm going to check her room before the knights get to it, you should tell Jeralt about what has happened" he added before taking off.

Dimitri stood dumbfound for a moment then began heading to Jeralt.

As he made his way there Dimitri could not help but think about what Claude had said, about Byleth and the night before. Just what was it that Rhea had told Byleth last night? And did it have to do with her reasoning to protect Edelgard?

"You're still wasting your time thinking about that girl?!" Glenn hissed "You are stupid" he shouted, "She choose Edelgard over you" he said "She doesn't love you" he added.

No Dimitri did not want to believe that, he ignored Glenn's shouting. Right now, is not the time to question Byleth's love for him. Right now, Dimitri had two things to do, the first was to get to Captain Jeralt and tell him everything that had happened in the Holy Tomb. And the second was to find Edelgard and kill her.

As Dimitri entered the infirmary; he saw Alois standing besides Jeralt with a worried face "Oh thank the goddess it's you Dimitri" Alois said.

Jeralt’s brows furrowed "What's going on?" he questioned.

"The imperial army is planning to attack the monastery" Alois replied "But there's more to it, Byleth has sided with Edelgard" he added.

A look of confusion fell over Jeralt’s face, "She what?" he asked.

"Captain Jeralt I'll explain more later, but we need to leave now" Alois said sternly "Lady Rhea is in a state over this and is acting irrational" he said "You won't be safe here" he added.

"My classmates and I are leaving as well" Dimitri butted in, despite being mildly ticked off at Byleth, Dimitri still wanted to help her in any way that he could "Come with us to Faerghus" he added.

"Alright" Jeralt sighed.

"Excellent, I'll find Dedue then we can leave at once. Then I will tell the others to catch up with us once they are ready" Dimitri said before left to go find Dedue.

Claude:

Claude began immediately heading to Byleth's room once Dimitri had told him what had happened.

"What the hell was she thinking" Claude thought, it frustrated him that there was a good chance that he would never know why she joined Edelgard's side.

Claude's thoughts were broken when he saw Hilda chatting with one of the knights "Hey Hilda, I need your help with something" Claude called out "Follow me" he added.

"Claudeee" Hilda groaned, then begrudgingly followed him. "You will not believe what happened" Hilda said, "Edelgard attacked the Holy Tomb" she said "And Byleth supposedly sided with her" she added with surprise.

"Yeah that's what Dimitri told me" Claude said.

"Wow, I can't believe it's true" Hilda said in shock, "But, there is something bugging me about it" she mumbled, "I don't think Byleth would raise her sword against Dimitri for just no reason, you know?" Hilda added.

Claude mildly proud that his dear friend who tried so hard to come off as a complete moron was actively participating in trying to figure out Byleth’s motives.

"My thoughts exactly, which is why I'm going to snoop through Byleth's room before the guards do" Claude said "And you my dear friend will be my lookout" he added.

"Ugh, fine" Hilda groaned.

Claude entered Byleth's room and Hilda stood guard, if Seteth or any knights came Hilda was to cause a big commotion and start screaming her head off to alert Claude to get the hell out of there.

Lucky for Claude it seemed no one had the idea to look in her room since it seemed like everything was undisturbed. Byleth really did not have much in her room, just books.

Claude sighed "This is a bust" he thought and was about to leave but one of the books looked noticeably different from the others. Claude grabbed it and began to look through it, "Huh it's a journal" he mumbled to himself. "It has to have some significance" Claude thought, tucked away in between some of the pages was a silver ring with purple gemstones.

Claude decided that this was probably the only thing in the room that would yield any reasoning, so he grabbed it and took it with him.

"Finally," Hilda huffed once Claude came out of Byleth's room, "That was hard work" she complained, she glanced at the journal that Claude brought with him "Anything interesting in there?" Hilda asked while pointing towards it.

"I'm not sure entirely" Claude said "Here take a look" he added then handed it to Hilda.

Hilda began scanning over the book, "Hmm, this is a diary" she said "But it's too old to be Byleth's, so maybe it's her Dad's?" she added. Hilda's brows furrowed "Day 20 of the Horsebrow Moon. All is cloudy. I cannot believe she is dead, Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth, but is that the truth? And still the child she traded her life for doesn’t make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth" Hilda recited.

"Hmm, it probably is Byleth's Father's" Claude said.

Hilda pursed her lips together, "It seems like Rhea was doing sketchy stuff" she said.

"Isn't she always" Claude replied, for a moment Claude thought about telling Hilda about the other sketchy things about Rhea, like her being the Immaculate one for starters. But he decided not too "The less people who know the better" he thought.

Edelgard:

Edelgard was looking over some letters that she had received about the state of the troops being sent, when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. "Lady Edelgard" Hubert called, "I found some armor, like you requested" he said "I thought that maybe you'd like to give it to Byleth yourself" he added.

"Yes, thank you Hubert" Edelgard said as she took the armor from him, she requested that he find some because it wasn't ideal for Byleth to fight in the outfit that she had worn for the ceremony at the Holy Tomb.

"Another thing your majesty" Hubert began "We have had scouts in the area around Garreg Mach report in about four people fleeing from there not too long ago" he said "One of them seemed to be Prince Dimitri" he added.

Edelgard’s brows furrowed "Do not engage in fighting with them" she commanded "We have a bigger fish to worry about right now" she added.

"Yes, your Majesty" Hubert said, he bowed then left Edelgard alone.

Edelgard wondered if she had told Claude or Dimitri about her plans beforehand if there would have been even the slightest chance that they could have all come together. She strongly doubted it, it was a surprise to her that even Byleth had stood up for her but then again Byleth knew more about what had happened to Edelgard. Maybe if she had told them, then they would have had a change of heart as Byleth did. But it is too late now, the damage has been done. Edelgard sighed, then went to go find Byleth.

After a while of searching Edelgard finally found Byleth she was sitting outside of the base camp.

"There you are" Edelgard said as she approached Byleth.

"Worried I took off?" Byleth asked her eyes hinted no emotion whatsoever, Edelgard did not want to admit it but yes part of her was worried that Byleth would take off.

"No" Edelgard lied "I came to give you some proper armor for the battle" she said "Despite your outfit being good for moral around camp, I strongly doubt that you like being gawked at by them" Edelgard stated.

Byleth laughed "Yeah, the Sothis regalia doesn't leave much to the imagination" she sighed "Thank you Edelgard" Byleth said as she took the armor from her.

Edelgard noticed a ring that was on her left hand, as she handed her the armor. she thought it was weird for her to be wearing it initially, but then it hit her that ring had a purpose for being there. A wave of guilt washed over Edelgard, Byleth raised a blade against her fiancé.

Edelgard sat down next to Byleth “Hubert reported that Dimitri fled from Garreg Mach" Edelgard blurted out "If you wish to join him it's not too late" she added.

Byleth looked at the ground "No, I can't right now" she said softly, "We have to eliminate Rhea" Byleth declared "That's the only way to right the wrongs that she has done to Fodlan" she added.

"I agree" Edelgard paused then sighed "I'm kind of nervous to go up against her" she said.

"Me too" Byleth replied "I hope our fellow classmates follow Dimitri's lead, and leave Garreg Mach" she sighed "I don't want to have to fight them" she added.

"I understand" Edelgard replied "I don't really want to fight them either" she added.

"Why didn't you try to recruit their help?" Byleth asked "Well from the Black Eagles class at least” she added.

"In case they didn't want to join, it's not like I can force them too" Edelgard said "It was best this way" she concluded.

"Maybe..." Byleth mumbled, "Anyways, how are you? It seems like something is wrong" she said.

"I'm just feeling anxious. It feels like the weight of this burden is crushing me" Edelgard replied "At this very moment, on my orders, I'm starting a war" she said softly "An army much larger than the one that attacked the Holy Tomb will soon be locked in battle" she added. "Long- devised strategies are unfolding across Fodlan. Leaders are deciding their loyalties and preparing to fight..." Edelgard said "So many generals and soldiers will die. It's inevitable that civilians will get caught up in the chaos as well" she said "There will be countless casualties. With a single command, the flames of war will rage across all corners of this realm" she said sadly. "And I am the one who is giving the order" Edelgard stated bitterly.

Byleth was silent for a moment then looked up to lock eyes with Edelgard, "Do you wish to stop?" she asked.

"No, there is no turning back now" Edelgard said "No matter how much blood flows at my feet, I will not relent. We must break the bonds that the depraved church has placed on Fodlan" she declared "These sacrifices will allow us to create a future where we never need sacrificing again. It may seem contradicting, but it's the only way" she added. "Heh, listen to me I made up my mind long ago, yet here I am, seeking your approval" Edelgard said "Tell me the truth, Byleth are you happy with the decision you made to stay by my side?" Edelgard asked, "Unlike me, you can still walk away from this" she added "This path leads to the death of the archbishop and the servants of the church. Can you live with that?" Edelgard asked.

"I chose this path, Edelgard" Byleth replied.

"I never thought..." Edelgard murmured "I'm sorry it was a foolish question" Edelgard blurted out, now was not the time to question Byleth's resolve to killing Rhea. "I believe in you Byleth, and you believed in me" she said softly "With that knowledge I have the strength to keep fighting" she added.

Dimitri:

It took a few days of traveling before Alois, Dedue, Dimitri, and Jeralt reached Fhirdiad. "Ah I've missed the weather in Faerghus" Jeralt said breaking the silence of travel "The weather at the monastery is nice and all, but it's a little too hot for my liking" he added.

"Agreed" Dimitri said he paused for a moment "Byleth mentioned once that you were a soldier for the Holy Kingdom once" he added.

"Heh, yeah that was ages ago" Jeralt said, silence fell over the group once again and lasted till they reached Castle Blaiddyd.

Dimitri looked around; everything looked the same but then again, he could not have expected much to change within the span of a year.

"Your Highness" A maid said, "We didn't know that you were back, would you like me to inform your uncle?" she asked.

"Yes, please" Dimitri said "Tell him that I request his audience immediately" he added.

The maid nodded and bowed then took off to alert Dimitri's uncle of his return.

Dimitri led them to a common room in the castle where they could relax in the meantime while they waited for his Uncle.

After a few minutes passed Dimitri heard heels clacking on the stone of the floor from outside of the room they were in, then suddenly the door swung open "Oh Prince Dimitri" The person said, he looked and saw that it was Cornelia.

Dimitri grimaced at the sight of her, Cornelia had something about her that didn't feel quite right "I heard that you just got here" she said "I have to admit Dimitri you choose the perfect time to return" she beamed, then turned to the guards who followed her in the room "Seize them" Cornelia shouted.

"What is the meaning of this" Dimitri shouted as he tried to fight off the guards that began swarming them.

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, you are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of the King regent Rufus Blaiddyd" Cornelia declared.

"Hey there is no way Dimitri murdered the King Regent," Jeralt shouted.

Cornelia walked over to Jeralt slowly, Dimitri figured it was in an attempt at being seductive. "Oh my, if you hadn't come in the company of the Prince, I would have loved to have gotten acquainted with you" Cornelia said with a pout "To bad" she added with a grin on her face. Cornelia turned around "Execute the other three alongside the dear Prince" she said happily "In the meantime put them in the dungeon" she added, then skipped away.

Byleth:

A few days had passed since the incident at the Holy Tomb, Byleth and Edelgard were talking possible strategies when Hubert approached them.

"Your Majesty, the latest reports indicate that our main army is advancing as planned" Hubert said " Also the preparation for your manifesto are almost complete" he added.

Byleth furrowed her brows, "Manifesto?" she questioned.

"We will be distributing our manifesto to every lord within Fodlan" Edelgard said "We will expose the dark side of the Church of Seiros and the foul practices of the nobles from the Kingdom and the Alliance" she added. "We will force the people of Fodlan to open up their eyes to the truth and relinquish any remaining conviction to unite against the Empire" Edelgard stated "Certain nobles have already offered us their support" she added.

"Yes, there are other nobles who oppose the church. We will condemn those who deserve condemnation and forgive those who deserve forgiveness" Hubert said " We have already purged some of the imperial nobles who are morally rotten" he said "My Father among them" Hubert laughed sinisterly "How unfortunate" he added.

"And soon we will invade and conquer Garreg Mach” Edelgard declared "Our main army had already departed from the monastery when we invaded the Holy Tomb, they should be here in two weeks’ time" she added "Once they arrive we will join forces with them" she said. "As for us I'd like your opinion on how we should be positioned within the army" Edelgard said.

"We are the Imperial sword" Byleth declared.

"Your majesty intends to fight alongside Byleth, correct?" Hubert asked, "In that case Byleth, you will not be incorporated into the Empire's main army" he added. "Your squad can move freely about the battlefield under supervision of the Imperial forces... That would be most prudent" Hubert said.

"Now that I'm the emperor, we can't let it slip that I'm following your command in battle Byleth" Edelgard said.

Hubert sighed "I fully object to the notion of you fighting on the front lines" he said.

A flash of irritation fell over Edelgard’s face "Hubert we've already discussed this" she said.

A flash of hurt fell over Hubert’s face briefly "My apologies... I overstepped" he said.

"Now that the details are settled, all that's left is to come up with a name for ourselves" Edelgard said. "To honor my class at the academy, how about we call ourselves the Black Eagles Strike Force" she said excitedly.

"I love it" Byleth said.

A smile fell over Edelgard’s face "I'm so happy you feel that way. I must confess that I spent all night thinking about it" she said happily, "I'll leave it to you to prepare the Black Eagle Strike Force for departure" she added.

Byleth nodded then left Edelgard and Hubert so she could try to conceive a strategy for a battle at the monastery.

Byleth was a bit surprised that Edelgard had wanted her to be the commander of their unit but from what Edelgard had told her the other day it seemed that she was afraid to lose sight of her goals if she were in this by herself, which is why she wanted to hand the reigns over to someone else. Byleth wondered if it would be possible for Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard to all coexist with one another after the battle that would take place at Garreg Mach, "If they even survive" she thought bitterly, she shook her head "No, they will survive" she concluded, They have to.

The two weeks flew by, Byleth had woken up before the sun rose. She did feel a bit guilty over having chosen to fight against those at the monastery, she wondered if she would have to fight against her own father. Byleth felt nauseous at the thought of it, No, knowing her Father there was no way in hell he would fight with them especially against Byleth.

That brought Byleth temporary relief but then it raised the question of what had happened to him, maybe he did the same as Dimitri and ran away from the monastery. Or maybe Rhea... No, she shook that thought out of her head, she did not even want to consider that as a possibility. Byleth sat in silence as the sun rose, it was not long before everyone else in the camp began to wake up, it was time.

Byleth heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see Edelgard and Hubert "We will soon arrive at Garreg Mach Monastery" she declared "Forcing a surrender her is extremely significant both strategically and symbolically" she added. Edelgard sighed "Of course this is personal as well. This is where we all came together to learn and grow" she said "I have no intention of yielding to our former classmates, so I ask that you prepare yourselves for anything" she added.

Byleth felt uneasy, "I understand" she said.

"Thank you, Now let's talk strategy" Edelgard said, she looked to Hubert and he nodded to her.

"As the raiding force, we will attack the area nearest to the monastery" Hubert said "The knights of Seiros certainly won't stand down after they catch sight of Her Majesty and you, Byleth" Hubert said "At the same time, the remaining areas will be surrounded and annihilated by the main army" he said "In other words, we are the decoy that must suppress the enemy's most elite soldiers" he added.

Edelgard quickly jumped in "We know more about the area near the monastery than anyone else in the Imperial army" she said "Still we must prepare for the worst. It's possible we will have to face the archbishops true form... The Immaculate One" she said "Fight with all that you have, but don't be reckless. As promised, I will leave the command to you Byleth" she added.

Byleth nodded, "We will not lose" she said.

"Naturally, with both Her Majesty and yourself on our side, defeat is impossible" Hubert said

"This will be our first battle as the Black Eagles Strike Force. All the more reason to prevail!" Edelgard declared, "Since you, me and Hubert aren't that big of a force we will be taking some men from the army into our ranks" Edelgard began "We will also have two generals joining use, Ladislava and Randolph" she said, Edelgard hesitated for a moment "There is another thing..." she added.

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

"The Death Knight will also be in our force as well" Edelgard said.

"Oh? I see..." Byleth mumbled.

Edelgard nodded her head "We should begin heading to Garreg Mach" she said then turned to lead the way.

"There it is, Garreg Mach Monastery" Edelgard said as they began to approach it.

Byleth felt a wave of nostalgia hit her, when she realized that Edelgard had said that very thing the first time she ever seen it. And now Byleth was here to wage war on the person who ran it, "how times change" she thought to herself.

Byleth stood at the gates of the Monastery, she wondered if Rhea could see her, Byleth had a general idea where she would most likely be at. Rhea was probably seething in anger as the Black Eagle Strike force entered through the gates.

"It seems they were waiting for us" Hubert said with a creepy smile, "How thoughtful" he added.

"Let us not waste any more time" Byleth said "Rhea's reign of terror ends here" she added then charged at the nearest soldiers.

(End of the Battle)

The Black Eagle Strike Force had been a success.

Byleth stood upright, she felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins as Rhea backed away from her after Byleth dealt her a blow that should have been fatal.

Byleth had felt bad about fighting the people who worked for the monastery like Cyril, Flayn, and Seteth. Gilbert too, well to some extent. Byleth was never a big fan of Catherine, but as for Rhea, she deserved this for all the pain and suffering that she has caused.

No, now is not the time to think about that, she needed to finish the job and kill Rhea. Byleth looked at Rhea who attempted to make herself seem less injured than she was, Rhea was glaring daggers at her. Byleth was sure that her own eyes probably revealed the same emotion.

Suddenly Rhea clasped her hands together and was surrounded by a bright green and white light. "Crap" Byleth thought, as she witnessed Rhea turn into her form as the Immaculate One.

"You will not be forgiven!" Rhea snarled at her.

"Byleth! look out!" Edelgard shouted to Byleth.

Byleth felt the ground underneath her feet shaking with every step Rhea took "The castle is crumbling! We must escape!" a soldier called out.

"Byleth! Take cover!" Hubert shouted.

"Byleth" Edelgard shouted.

And in that moment Byleth realized what they were warning her about, a chunk of the monastery and the ground beneath it had given out and began to collapse. Next thing Byleth knew everything was black.


	27. Reunion at Dawn:

Byleth:

"You... How long do you intend to sleep?" A voice rang through Byleth's head, "Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours" the voice continued on "Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground... As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now... it weeps" the voice said. "In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well" The voice said, "The only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I... or rather, you" the voice added.

"I'm still sleepy..." Byleth called out.

Byleth heard a dramatic sigh "You are a complete and utter fool! Have you not changed one bit?!" the voice huffed out "Get on your feet. Right now! I'll coddle you no more! You are just a child, always needing me to hold your hand..." the voice scolded.

The black slowly faded away, until Byleth saw white, she blinked her eyes trying to adjust them to the harsh beams of the sun. "Sothis?" Byleth said weakly.

"Huh?... Hey! A- are you awake?" A voice called out, Byleth's body instinctively shot up in case she would have to defend herself, she looked at the person before her a man with brown hair and brown eyes, by the looks of it he seemed to be a peasant.

"Where am I?" Byleth croaked, her throat hurt, just how long was she lying dormant for? she wondered.

"We're in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?" The man asked, "I honestly didn't expect to find someone floating away down the river..." he added quietly, "Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned" he added.

Byleth furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Huh? You don't know? The Church of Seiros isn't there anymore" he said "Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since... well you know" he added "Anyways, I've heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days" he said.

A realization hit Byleth "Did he say five years?" She thought to herself, "What year is it?" she asked the man.

"Um, are you feeling alright? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?" the man asked "It's the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It's been nearly five years since the monastery fell" he said, "Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who's got time to think about things like that?" the man sighed.

"The millennium festival..." Byleth chocked out, remembering her promise to her classmates.

"Uh yeah, that's what I said. But with the war and the archbishop waging a war from Fhirdiad..." he said.

That is all Byleth needed to hear, Rhea was still alive, now all she needed to do was find Edelgard and they could end it for good this time. But why was Rhea in Fhirdiad? Did Dimitri eventually side with her, Byleth could not help but feel a pang of hurt over that. Regardless that did not matter now.

Byleth began to walk towards the monastery, the man ran after her "Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"The monastery" Byleth said bluntly, as she kept walking onward.

"Are you crazy?! I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there's plenty of other dangers too" The man shouted to her, Byleth nodded and kept on walking, "Come on, I promise I won't say you're a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery" the man pleaded " Byleth shook her head. "You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It's not on my conscience if you wind up dead!" the man added.

Byleth let out a small laugh as she continued, "No need to worry about me" she said, the man murmured something under his breath as Byleth continued her journey to the monastery.

Byleth made her way to the monastery, as far as she could tell no one had been there. Well at least for the moment being. Byleth stopped for a moment as she crossed the bridge that led to the cathedral, the sun was beginning to rise, "How pretty" she thought for a moment then walked int the cathedral.

There was a man standing in front of a pile of rubble towards the back of the cathedral, he turned to look at her "You overslept Byleth" he said, "Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that, wouldn't you say?" he added. Byleth stared at the man before her for a moment. Then it clicked, it is Claude. "What's with the surprised look my friend?" Claude said as he approached Byleth "You didn't really think I'd given up on you coming back, did you?" he added, he turned away from Byleth briefly "Can you feel it? A new dawn is finally here" Claude said softly "Not just for us though. No, for all of Fodlan" he added.

Claude sighed then turned back to Byleth, "It's been five whole years. Where have you been Byleth?" he asked "You don't really expect me to believe that you've been napping this whole time, do you?" Claude said.

Byleth paused, "I was sleeping" she sighed.

"That's a good one! Except... That's not your lying face. I guess I've got no choice to believe you" Claude said, he looked over Byleth "It looks like you haven't aged a single day, since I'd last seen you" he murmurer then shook his head. "You’re not exactly normal to begin with, so it's not a huge stretch to imagine you sleeping for that long" Claude sighed "Aaand this is where you say, just kidding. Right? If this is a rib, now's the time to fess up" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "It's the truth" she said. "I woke up this morning to a voice in my head yelling at me to get up" Byleth added.

Claude let out a long dramatic sigh, "You must be insane, and yet... Fine. I believe you, ok?" he sighed. Claude paused for a moment "But that means you don't know anything that happened after your last battle, right?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Last thing I remember was fighting Rhea... and then everything was black" she said.

"I guess it's on me to catch you up" Claude said, and threw his arm back with exaggeration. "As you can see, Garreg Mach was crushed by the Empire and was never restored" Claude began "The monastery is in ruins, and the town is in pretty bad shape too. Can you guess why?" he asked.

"Rhea" Byleth spat.

"Eh, kind of" Claude said as he scratched his head "She's been holed up in Fhirdiad, since the battle at Garreg Mach" he added.

Byleth felt a pit in her stomach, so it was true. "Dimitri sided with Rhea?" Byleth asked.

Claude froze, "Not exactly" he said quietly "Something happened in Fhirdiad, and Dimitri was... well executed" he said "And now Faerghus is being controlled by the Dukedom and Rhea" he added.

"Dimitri's... dead?" Byleth choked out, a wave of guilt fell over Byleth maybe he would still be here if Byleth had not chosen to protect Edelgard. Claude nodded "I see..." Byleth murmured, she felt the tears burning at her eyes.

Claude shifted uncomfortably for a moment "From what I heard; your Father was with Dimitri" he said softly. "I don't know if he made it" he added.

Byleth turned away from Claude all she could do was nod, "And what of Edelgard?" she choked out.

"Before we discuss this further... Are you hungry? You must be" Claude said with concern "It's not much but I did bring some food with me. Let's eat up and go from there" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you" she said quietly.

Byleth and Claude sat eating in silence, "Phew! I am stuffed" Claude shouted once he'd finished eating "Even the most humble of meals tastes great with the right company" he added with a wink. He paused for a moment "By the way Byleth, Do you remember how the night before the ball both my class and yours promised to reunite on the day of the millennium festival" Claude said, "Today's the day we promised to meet up... but no one's here" he said sadly.

"Hmm, they must not like us" Byleth said with a small laugh.

"Heh, you know everyone looked up to you, right? Or are you trying to say I was a lousy house leader?" Claude laughed "Let's wait just a little longer. You never know... Maybe someone will show up after all" he said while rubbing his head. "Hey, Byleth... Just waiting around sounds boring. So why don't we get in some exercise. You know, help with digestion and stuff" Claude proposed "Unless you'd rather we talk about why you choose to help Edelgard?" he added.

Byleth stood up "Exercise sounds good" she replied.

Claude let out a laugh "Heh, you must be in bad shape if you've been sleeping for five years. It'll do you good to get your body moving again" he said.

"Ok, so you want to work out?" Byleth said while stretching.

"Hmm, something like that, Look, if you come with me, you'll understand. Oh, and don't forget your weapons, Ok?" Claude said "I want to make sure neither your leadership nor your skill with a blade have dulled" he added.

Byleth sighed "Dammit Claude, just what are you planning" she groaned.

Claude smiled at her "Oh you'll see, now let’s go my friend" he said then began leading the way.

The exercise that Claude had told Byleth about, was more of a pest removal. Since there had been a group of bandits that began living in the monastery since it had been abandoned.

"Let me get this straight Claude" Byleth said with an irritated tone "Your idea of exercise is taking on a whole camp of thieves?!" she shouted.

Claude shrugged "Hey, we need to make sure you are able to fight" he said with a wink.

"You are unbelievable" Byleth muttered "Whatever, let's get this over with" she added while unsheathing the Sword of The Creator.

As the fight against the bandits drew on, one by one the students from the Golden Deer house began to show up. Byleth had to admit she felt a pang of jealousy that Claude's classmates had returned while hers did not. But then again, they were probably furious with her for siding with Edelgard so maybe it was best this way.

(The End of the Battle)

After Byleth, Claude, and the rest of the Golden Deer class gathered around together to discuss what had just happened.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted! What gives, Byleth?" Hilda pouted.

Lysithea sighed "I was so happy to see everyone again and then this happens..." she said. Byleth felt overjoyed in that moment, there was at least one student who had been a blue lion with her that made it to the reunion, although she had been a golden deer first.

"I'm still tired from the long journey. How did it come to this?" Leonie said.

"Let's all take a moment to catch our breath..." Ignatz said.

Hilda yawned, "If you have the spare time to play with those guys, the least you could do is prepare some tea" she said.

"Blame Claude" Byleth stated.

Claude turned to look at Byleth with shock, "Come on those guys were thieves! We couldn't just let them get away" he said, "It seems they've been taking advantage of the church's absence and doing whatever they please here" he added.

"In any case, um... I'm glad that all of you are well" Marianne said.

"That's the spirit, Marianne!" Ignatz said happily.

"That was fun! In fact, I wouldn't mind romping around some more!" Raphael said.

"So, you were alive this whole time, Byleth. I am not surprised" Lorenz hummed.

"And it doesn't look like time has rusted your skills. That's a relief" Leonie butted in.

Claude let out a laugh "I'm just glad that everyone is alive and well. On that note let's move this reunion party somewhere else" he added, then guided them to the cathedral.

"Now that we've dealt with those violent bandits, we could potentially use this place as our base of operations again" Claude said.

Hilda looked at him with shock, "What could you possibly mean by that?" she asked.

"I'm talking about the Leicester Alliance taking over Garreg Mach Monastery" Claude declared, "After all, it's right in the middle of Fodlan. It's a critical strategic location" he added.

Lysithea's eyes went wide "Are you suggesting that we fight back against the Empire?" she asked, while glancing at Byleth.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? The Alliance is in complete discord at present" Lorenz said.

"And, as leader of the Imperial faction of the Alliance, isn't Count Gloucester, your Father, the main cause of that discord?" Claude said bluntly.

Lorenz looked shocked by his words, "I... Yes, that is true. It was inevitable. Our house's territory is close to Imperial territory, after all" he said, "Had we not consented to vassalage under the Empire, they would have invaded immediately" he added.

"Naturally. And to be clear, I have no problem with your house maintaining its Imperial ties until we're sufficiently prepared to revolt" Claude said, "The Empire is the cause of the infighting. If we rid ourselves of them, the situation should resolve itself" he added. "That's why I'm thinking we should make this our base, raise up an army, and stir up some trouble for the Empire" Claude declared.

Raphael let out a hearty laugh, "Now you're talking! Sounds like fun!" he said.

"So then, Mr. Leader Man. Does this mean you intend to rope us into your scheme?" Hilda questioned.

"Leader man?" Byleth asked.

"Hm? Ah. My Grandfather passed away. That means yours truly is officially the leader of the Alliance" Claude said.

"If we had a more reliable leader, perhaps the Alliance would not have been divided..." Lorenz butted in.

A flash of irritation fell over Claude's face, "Think what you will. All I need to know is if you're in or you're out" he said.

"I'm happy to lend a hand. I won't let those Imperial dogs set foot in Alliance territory!" Leonie shouted, "I couldn't bare it if my village got caught up in the chaos of war" she added.

"I'll fight too! I've got to protect my little sis!" Raphael said.

"I will join as well. After all, house Ordelia was once dragged into an Imperial revolt. It ruined us" Lysithea said.

"Ah of course, I understand your motivation" Lorenz said.

"I'll fight too... It's time to take responsibility for my own future!" Ignatz said.

"I... I don't want to run anymore. I hope I'll be of use to everyone..." Marianne said.

"We can do anything if we work together, Marianne!" Ignatz shouted.

Hilda turned to look at Lorenz, "So what about you Lorenz? Are you going to go back home to your scary Father or what?" she asked.

"We cannot rely on Claude's scheming to lead us to victory. Therefore, I will remain" Lorenz replied, "It is my duty to ensure Claude does not worsen the situation in the Alliance" he added. Byleth got a strong urge to smack him upside the head and by the look in Claude and Hilda's eyes they felt the same.

Claude sighed, "All of us are fighting for a different reason, but we share a common enemy" he said, "If we don't act, the Empire will crush us eventually. I say we stop them before they have the chance!" he added. Claude turned to Byleth, "So, Byleth... will you help as well?" he asked hopefully.

"Claude, I won't kill Edelgard" Byleth stated bluntly, "I don't know what has happened that caused her to stray so far from her path of getting rid of Rhea" she added while shaking her head. "But, I will help you fight the Imperial army, know that it is only so that I can reach Edelgard and talk some sense into her" Byleth stated.

Claude scratched his head, "Do you think that can really be done?" he asked, "I mean if the possibility arose where we would be equals with the Empire in fighting the Church of Seiros and the Dukedom came, it would be the best for Fodlan" he sighed. "But so far Edelgard has made it clear she wants to reign over all of Fodlan" Claude said, "I don't mind you trying to work things out with Edelgard but... be prepared for the worst" he concluded.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Claude, I’ll heed your advice" she said "I hope we can all work things out together" Byleth said quietly

Hilda sighed, "Well all that aside, this place is a mess. We can't very well make our base in a ruin!" she said "And repairing it sounds like a lot of work... I wonder if anyone would be willing to help us out with that?" she added

Claude looked at Hilda with disappointment, "Really Hilda?" he sighed "Trying to find a poor sap to dump the workload on already?" he added with a laugh.

While the others were distracted by chatting amongst themselves Byleth took this opportunity to go retreat to her old room.

It was not exactly how she had left it, but that was to be expected especially given the circumstances on why she left from the monastery. Byleth sighed, but still what did they expect to find, Edelgard's super-secret plans?

Claude:

Claude noticed a bit into his conversation with Hilda that Byleth had slipped away from the group. "Hmm, it seems Byleth left us" he murmured.

Hilda looked around, "Maybe she's just checking out the damage to the monastery?" she suggested, "Or do you think she left for good?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, I don't think she would leave" Claude said, he paused for a moment "Shall we go find her?" he asked Hilda.

"Ugh, fine!" Hilda groaned, then threw her arms up dramatically "I guess I'll help you" she added.

Claude and Hilda made their way through the monastery, it was a wreck to be frank. Claude wondered just what had happened in the battle here that had made the monastery so destroyed. A part of Claude wished that he had been in that area during the battle so that he could have known what had happened, but he realizes that if he probably would have died if so. Either way it did not matter since Claude could always ask Byleth what had happened.

"Hey Claude, I think Byleth is in her room" Hilda said squinting her eyes at a figure that was entering and exiting the room.

"I believe so" Claude replied, and the two of them walked over to her. Byleth was in the process of ridding her room from all the dust that had gathered over the last five years.

"How's it going there Byleth?" Claude called out from the door frame.

Byleth stopped what she was doing, "Hello, you two" she said.

"You know Byleth, you're more than welcome to help me clean my room" Hilda said.

Byleth laughed, "I think not Hilda" she said with a smile "I hardly want to clean my own room" she sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me Byleth" Claude began "I have something of yours" he said.

Byleth looked confused for a moment, "Something of mine? What is it?" she asked.

"I have a journal that I found in here" Claude said, with a grin "I took the liberty of searching in here before the knights did" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Claude" she said softly.

Claude shrugged "It was no big deal" he said "I'll bring it to you later, I hid it in the wall of my room here" he said nonchalantly.

Both Hilda and Byleth looked at him with concern "I'm sorry you did what?" Hilda asked.

"I hid it in my wall" Claude repeated "What's wrong with that?" he said defensively.

"You only hide things in a wall if you’re doing something bad" Hilda explained "I could see why maybe Byleth would have something there, but what do you have to hide Claude?" she said.

"Hey!" Byleth said "I didn't intend to side with Edelgard" she said defensively

Hilda got quiet for a moment, "So what exactly did happen?" she asked. Claude was grateful in that moment for Hilda's bluntness, he had to admit he had been dying to ask her that very question.

Byleth sighed and rubbed her forehead "Like I said I didn't intend to side with her, it initially was just me trying to prevent Dimitri from snapping her neck" she said "But then..." she sighed "Rhea transformed into the Immaculate one, and I knew that I had to do something" she said "And that was to kill Rhea" Byleth declared.

Claude and Hilda stood in silence for a moment, "What do you mean by Rhea transforming into the Immaculate One?" Hilda asked, she furrowed her brows "What the hell even is the Immaculate one?" she added.

Claude sighed then looked to Byleth, "I'll explain it" he said, and Byleth nodded. "The Immaculate one is this beast thing" Claude began "Five years ago Byleth and I were looking into what it was, when I found a picture of the Immaculate One" he said "We didn't find much on it, aside from it being spotted for centuries" he added. "However, that was until Edelgard provided us with a piece of information" Claude said "That we shouldn't speak about the Immaculate One while we are at Garreg Mach, and that it has been controlling Fodlan in secret for a long time" he concluded.

Hilda pursed her lips together then sighed, "You both are crazy aren't you" she said then sighed "So Lady Rhea is the bad guy, well go figure".

"So, I have a question for you Byleth, is The Immaculate One the cause of why the castle is this messed up?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Byleth said "The last memory I have before I fell into my sleep was the monastery falling apart because Rhea transformed" she sighed.

Claude squinted his eyes at Byleth "You know now that I have a good look at you, I realize that you haven't aged... at all" Claude said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"Ok for example if you were in a coma, you would still grow, you know?" Claude said "Maybe a bit taller, and your hair would definitely be longer" he said "I would say it was more of a time pause for you than sleep" he added.

"How old were you when we were at the academy?" Hilda asked.

Byleth paused for a moment "I think I was twenty-one" she said.

"Hmm, you don't sound too sure" Hilda said with a laugh "But regardless, I'm older than you now" she beamed.

"Maybe in body, but not in mind" Byleth rebutted.

"Hey!" Hilda pouted "Not nice" she added with a laugh.

Byleth smiled lightly at Hilda then turned to Claude "You know having me in this army will give the Church of Seiros a reason to go to war with you guys" she said.

Claude paused for a moment, "I know that" he sighed "But I also think that if the church was out of the picture things would be easier" he said "So I’m not exactly opposed to fighting them" he added. "And if your plan of getting Edelgard to side with us works, then we will be fighting them regardless" Claude said.

Byleth nodded "I see your point" she said, " just don't want to drag anyone else into my mess" she sighed.

Hilda squinted at Byleth, "I don't know much on this subject, but from what I can tell Fodlan would be better off without Rhea" she said "Especially if she is that beast that has been controlling Fodlan for centuries" Hilda added.

"Thank you, Hilda, you too Claude" Byleth said with a smile, "I really hope Edelgard hasn't lost sight of the bigger problem, and is willing to work together" she sighed.

"I hope for that as well" Claude said.

Byleth:

After a while of chatting with Claude and Hilda, Claude eventually parted from the two to begin preparing his own room.

"You are not going to clean your room are you Hilda?" Byleth asked with a laugh.

Hilda looked to Byleth "No way!" she said "I'll just get someone else to do it, most likely Lorenz" she added, Byleth laughed at her response.

"Oh Hilda" Byleth sighed while shaking her head.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep in her tonight" Hilda said.

"Fine, I suppose so" Byleth said, "But you have to help me with something" she said.

"Hmm, what is it?" Hilda asked.

"Can you help me cut my hair?" Byleth asked.

Hilda looked at Byleth confused "What! No, you should let it grow out" Hilda protested.

"If you won't help me, I'll do it myself, and then it will look weird" Byleth stated "Also... It's weird seeing how everyone has changed so much while I'm the same" she sighed.

Hilda gave Byleth and sympathetic look "Fine" Hilda sighed "I guess I can cut it" she added and grinned at Byleth.

Byleth smiled back then went to retrieve her scissors, "Thank you Hilda" she said.

Hilda grabbed the scissors from Byleth and nodded, "Ok so how much am I cutting?" Hilda asked.

Byleth paused for a moment, "Hmm, right at my shoulders" she replied.

Hilda brushed through Byleth's hair with her fingers then stopped at the spot she would cut it at, "Are you sure?" Hilda asked before she proceeded.

Byleth paused for a moment "Yes" she said, then Hilda began snipping away at Byleth's hair.

After a while Hilda's breath began to even out, Byleth was certain she had finally fallen asleep. Byleth ran her fingers threw her hair, it felt... different. Which is exactly what she had wanted right now, she needed something to take her mind off the fact that her Father and Dimitri were dead.

Byleth felt her tears burning in her eyes, she had been trying to put off accepting the facts of their deaths and now that she was in the dark of her room that was all she could think about.


	28. The One-Eyed Beast:

Hilda:

Hilda felt someone shaking her shoulders, "Hey wake up" the person said. Hilda groaned in response; she was exhausted especially after that stunt Claude pulled by making them fight the second, they arrived at the monastery. Didn't Claude know she was a delicate flower after all! "Hilda, come on wake up" the person continued, it took Hilda a moment, but she realized that it was Byleth that was trying to wake her up.

"No, come back later" Hilda groaned and rolled over.

Byleth sighed, Hilda thought for sure that meant she was victorious and would be able to remain sleeping but Byleth was cunning. "I guess I'll just have to ask Lorenz for help with waking you up" Byleth said.

Hilda immediately shot up from her sleep, "What do you know, I'm not tired anymore" Hilda said to Byleth.

Byleth let out a small laugh, "I didn't think that would actually work.

"I would do anything to avoid having to be in Lorenz's presence" Hilda said, she looked at Byleth and admiring her handiwork. "You know Byleth, the short hair suits you" Hilda said, it was cut straight right at her shoulders, there were still pieces of uneven hair that had stuck out from places higher than Hilda had cut.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you Hilda" she said. "Come on, Claude came by earlier and said that he required our assistance today" Byleth added.

"Ugh, stupid Claude" Hilda sighed, "What does he even need our help with?" she asked.

"We need to start getting merchants to come back to Garreg Mach" Byleth stated "So You, Claude, and I are going to nearby towns to inform them that Garreg Mach is back and will be safe for them to conduct business again" she added.

"Ugh, that's not fair" Hilda whined.

"Hilda, Claude made the choices for you very clear" Byleth began "Either you join us to nearby towns or you stay here at Garreg Mach and help everyone else with cleaning and clearing up rubble" she added sternly.

"Damn, Claude thought this through" Hilda thought to herself, as she rose to her feet. Hilda stuck her tongue out at Byleth when she saw the smirk of victory she had plastered over her face.

Hilda was cursing Claude in her mind the whole trip that it had taken to get to a nearby town. Don't get her wrong, sure she understood the necessity of getting merchants to Garreg Mach, but she did not understand the necessity of why she needed to help. Why couldn't Byleth and Claude handled it themselves.

"Are we almost there" Hilda asked, interrupting whatever Claude had been saying.

"Well if you had been listening to what I was saying" Claude began "You would know that we need to take a slight detour" he added. "Before I reached the monastery, I had heard some talk about a one-eyed beast that was roaming the area" Claude said.

"A beast?" Byleth repeated.

"Yeah, supposedly it is a monster that has taken the form of man" Claude said, "The villagers were really spooked about it" he said "Although it seemed to be only targeting bandits" he added.

"That's odd behavior for a beast to be picky about who it kills" Byleth said.

"My thoughts exactly" Claude replied.

"How do you know that the villagers didn't just make this up?" Hilda said.

"I don't know that" Claude replied, "It's always a possibility" he said "Either way I don't want to risk us being killed by some feral man beast" Claude added.

"Fair point" Byleth said "Why do they think it's a beast, and not just a man?" she asked.

"I think it is from the depravity in which the beast kills" Claude said "And how it alone has killed herds of men" he added.

"It alone?" Byleth repeated, "So it has company?" she asked.

Claude shrugged his shoulders "Supposedly, it usually ranges from who you ask" he said.

"Jesh Claude" Hilda began "Just how many people did you bother about this legend?" she asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Enough, that I have a guess at what is true and what isn't" Claude stated.

"Hmm, so you think it is true?" Byleth asked.

"Eh, yes and no" Claude replied, "I don't think that it is a beast per say" he said "My best guess is a very feral man with a strange sense of justice" he added with a laugh.

"Claude are you afraid that the crazy man is going to kill us" Hilda teased.

"I think he might be" Byleth said with a laugh.

"Funny, you two" Claude said sarcastically, "I value my life, I have dreams I need to see to fruition" he said "So yeah I don't want to take any risks of a crazed man murdering us" he added.

Hilda leaned in close to Byleth, "I don't know sounds kind of hot to me" she whispered.

Byleth snorted as Hilda told her that. Claude looked at them both with disappointment, "Hey by all means if you want a psycho killer boyfriend, Hilda head that way" he said while gesturing to the right. "Byleth and I, on the other hand will be sensible and take the path that doesn't possibly lead to a brutal death" he added with a smirk.

Byleth sighed and shook her head, "Claude I don't think you have the right to decide what is sensible right now after you made us fight off that group of bandits" she said.

"Ha-ha" Hilda said "Even Byleth realizes that you are a dope" She laughed.

Claude shook his head "That was necessary, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to be at the monastery" he said defensively.

"Yeah ok sure Claude" Hilda retorted.

The three of them bickered the whole way till they reached the nearest town, once they arrived there Claude immediately got to work with informing the merchants that he met that going to Garreg Mach was now once again safe.

However, many of them thought Claude was crazy since it was widely known that Garreg Mach Monastery had been a base camp for bandits.

After a lot of persuasion, the three of them managed to convince a few merchants that going to Garreg Mach Monastery will be profitable for them especially once they get into the full swing of war.

Dimitri:

Dimitri walked in silence alongside Alois, Dedue, and Jeralt. "Kid" Jeralt said as he turned towards Dimitri "You need to bathe before we reach the town" he ordered. "There is dried blood all over your armor, it will bring unnecessary attention to you when we pass through" Jeralt concluded.

Dimitri did not say anything, "Your Highness, please" Dedue spoke up.

Dimitri glared at Dedue, "Fine" he hissed, then began making his way to the nearest river

While Dimitri was washing himself off in the river of all the blood and grime that he had built up, Dedue used this as an opportunity to get rid of the dried blood that had stained on his armor.

"How nice" a voice hissed, Dimitri knew who it was, Glenn. "You get to bathe, while we had to die" he sneered, "When are you going to bring us her head" Glenn shouted.

Dimitri flinched, "I promise you Glenn, I will have that woman's head soon" Dimitri said "I'll kill her so that you, Step- Mother, and Father will have peace" he sobbed, Glenn just glared at Dimitri with disgust.

"Hey, are you alright over there?" Jeralt called out, Dimitri made a grunt in response. Dimitri heard Jeralt chuckle at his response "Well you might want to hurry" Jeralt said "Some villagers passed by a moment ago and told me that there are people who are trying to talk merchants into selling at the monastery" he added.

"So?" Dimitri replied, what relevance did that have with them needing to clear out the bandits that were there.

"Either someone already took the liberty of clearing out the monastery for us..." Jeralt said "or maybe they are luring unsuspecting merchants to their doom" he said, "Either way we need to check it out" he added.

"Fine" Dimitri grunted; he really did not want to go into town they fear him. Not that Dimitri wanted them to like him, it just grew obnoxious when the town folk stare and the children cried. Jeralt recommended smiling at them, but Dimitri failed to see how that might help, either way he did not feel like smiling.

As they made their way into town Jeralt stopped by the merchants to interrogate them on the people that were trying to sway them to Garreg Mach. Dimitri watched as Jeralt faked interest in one of the items, in order to lure the unsuspecting merchant into telling them information. "So, I heard a rumor around town that there were people trying to get merchants back at Garreg Mach" Jeralt said to the Merchant.

"Ah- yes, earlier three people came by and gave a spiel about Garreg Mach Monastery now being safe to conduct business" The merchant replied.

"Do you think that they were sincere?" Jeralt asked "Last I heard Garreg Mach was being run by bandits" he added.

"Yes, that is true" The merchant said "I think they were sincere, especially since the man he bore a cape that represented the Leicester Alliance " he added.

"What did the man look like?" Jeralt asked.

"Tan, Brown hair and green eyes. I think he said his name was Claude?" The merchant said.

Claude? What is he doing at the monastery Dimitri wondered?

Jeralt nodded, "And the other two?" he asked.

The merchant had a wide grin on his face, "They were the finest ladies I've seen around these parts" he said. Dimitri felt disgusted by the man's comment, it reminded him of Sylvain.

"Uhh, that's nice" Jeralt said while scratching his head "But what did they look like?" he asked.

"The first lady had long pink hair and pink eyes" The merchant said, "The second one had light green hair and green eyes" he said "Kind of reminded me of Lady Rhea" he added.

Dimitri's blood froze, Green hair and green eyes.

"Did you get their names?" Jeralt asked, Dimitri was certain he was thinking the same thing as he was.

"No, only the man introduced himself" The merchant said.

Dimitri walked up to the man and looked down at him "Did she have a strange looking blade" Dimitri demanded.

"I don't know I wasn’t looking in that area, I'm more of a bre-" The merchant began to say before Dimitri lifted him off the ground by the hem of his shirt.

"Dimitri" Jeralt said in a warning tone.

"Where did they go" Dimitri hissed.

"I- I don't know" The merchant said "P-probably the monastery" he uttered. Dimitri released him and the man fell to the floor, he immediately began heading in the direction of the monastery.

"Kid" Jeralt shouted at him, Dimitri stopped and turned to him. "I understand your eagerness but you can't do that to villagers" he scolded, "If that is her, how do you think she would feel about you doing that" he added sternly.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Jeralt, "Were wasting time arguing about this" he finally said once Dimitri realized Jeralt was not going to let him off the hook this time.

Jeralt shook his head and continued down the path to the monastery. Alois, Dedue, and Dimitri all followed him, "Captain Jeralt" Alois said breaking the silence "Do you really think that is Byleth?" he asked.

"I don't know, we will find out once we get there" Jeralt said.

Lysithea:

"I can't believe that I got stuck having to haul rubble around while they got to go and recruit merchants" Lorenz whined "It's not fair that I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester am not a part of that team" he said "They need my whim and charm to woo them" he added.

Lysithea wondered how it was humanly possible for someone to be so self-absorbed.

"Give it a rest already Lorenz" Leonie groaned, "If you were vital as you claim to be, then Claude would have had you join them" she added.

"Either way we really need your help here" Raphael said, "So what part of the monastery do you think we should clear out first?" he asked "I was thinking the dining hall" he added.

Lorenz scoffed, "I fail to see how that should be prioritized" he said.

Raphael laughed "You need to eat, don't you?" he said.

Lysithea hated to admit it but he was right, that was as good as any reason on why it should be their first place to clean. "Raphael's right" Lysithea said, "And after that we need to clear out the green house, that way we can grow our own vegetables" she added.

Ignatz, Leonie, Lysithea, Lorenz, Marianne, and Raphael all got to work on the dining hall. It did not take as long to clean as Lysithea had anticipated, there was not any damage really to the building, so they were just cleaning up dust and the mess left behind by the bandits.

When it finally came time to clean the green house, Lysithea was glad that it was in a similar state as the dining hall was, it required hardly any cleaning aside from pulling out the dead plants.

"Phew, I'm beat" Leonie said, "I wonder if Byleth, Claude, and Hilda had any luck with the merchants" she added.

"Knowing them, I'm certain they did fine at persuading them" Lysithea said.

"Um- you guys" Marianne said, "Do you hear voices?" she whispered. The green house fell silent, Lysithea's stomach sank. She heard them it sounded like multiple men, maybe it way more bandits?

"I hear them too" Leonie whispered back, "I'll peek at them before we decide our next course of action" she added. Slowly Leonie crept to the green house doors, she peaked her head out "Huh?" she said "Captain Jeralt is that you?" Leonie called out.

Lysithea watched as a lance flew just narrowly missing Leonie's head, it clattered as it hit the floor of the green house.

Byleth:

"Oh crap" Byleth said.

"You took the words from my mouth" Claude responded.

Byleth, Claude and Hilda were crouched in some shrubs scoping out a makeshift camp for Imperial soldiers.

As they were beginning to leave from the town a villager began telling Claude how lately there have been Imperial soldiers in the area. So, Claude being the snoop he is decided to see if there was truth behind it, somehow, he managed to find out they are there because of the one-eyed beast he had warned them about earlier. Turns out the beast had a thing for killing Imperial soldiers alongside of bandits.

"Do you think that they will attack us at the monastery?" Hilda whispered.

"Honestly, there is a good chance of that especially since Edelgard has been attacking the Leicester Alliance territories and currently Garreg Mach is our territory" Claude replied.

"We need to prepare" Byleth declared, "We can't let them take the monastery, like you said before it's in an extremely critical spot" she said.

Claude nodded, "Alright, we should go now than before we are spotted" he whispered, and the three of them left from their hiding spot.

The three of them began making their way back to the monastery, "Claude we should get support from nobles in the Alliance, to help with our base at Garreg Mach" Hilda began, "There are so many things that we need" she said "We need soldiers, servants, healer, food, and weapons" she added.

"I know" Claude said, "I've been already drafting a letter to send out to the heads of the Leicester Alliance" he said.

"I think I should also write to Holst" Hilda said "I know he would be willing to help" she added.

"Good, we are going to need all the help we can get" Claude sighed, "I'm just glad for the time being the Dukedom and remnants of the Church of Seiros haven't considered us a threat" he added.

"We still have to fight them regardless though" Hilda said, "Rhea can't continue to be in power if she is that corrupt" she added.

Claude laughed "So where do you draw the line at for corruption Hilda?" he teased "On a scale of Holst to Rhea, where is the divide" he asked.

"Hmmm, I would have to say at Lorenz's Father" Hilda laughed.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally arrived back at the monastery, "Home sweet home" Claude said as they passed through the gates of Garreg Mach.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Byleth said.

"Either dining hall or cathedral" Claude said, "the most likely is the dining hall" he added.

They made their way there, and as Byleth entered the dining hall she heard a voice shout "Kiddo" the man said.

Byleth looked up and saw her Father, "Dad?!" Byleth said in shock she went running to him "You are alive?" she asked stunned.

Jeralt hugged her back, "Hey, I was just about to ask you the very same thing" he said with a laugh. Jeralt pulled back from the hug and held onto Byleth's shoulders, "Where in blazes have you been?!" he asked.

"Floating in a river" Byleth replied.

Jeralt chuckled, "Well I'm glad to see you have finally developed a sense of humor" he said.

Byleth frowned at him, "Dad, I'm serious" she said "I have been asleep for the past five years, I woke up yesterday" she said "The man that found me said I had been floating in the river" she added.

Jeralt let go of her shoulders, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Byleth nodded and proceeded to explain to him everything that had happened before her five-year sleep. "Last thing I remember was falling, and then everything was black" Byleth concluded.

Jeralt just stared, he looked completely lost for words. "I'm just glad you are safe" Jeralt finally said after a while.

"Ahem" Byleth turned and saw Alois and Dedue, at that moment something clicked in Byleth's head. Dimitri.

"Alois, I'd love to chat" Byleth said "But not now, I need to know is Dimitri alive?" she whispered.

Dedue stepped towards Byleth and patted her shoulder, "His Highness is alive" he said "I believe he went to the cathedral" he added.

Byleth was about to run to the cathedral but was stopped. "Kiddo, wait" Jeralt said "Dimitri isn't the same as you remember him" he said.

"Yeah like he threw a freaking lance at me" Leonie shouted "It just barely missed" she added.

Dedue nodded, “There is a lot that plagues Dimitri, please keep that in mind" Dedue said.

Byleth nodded and then began running to the cathedral.

There was a lot running through Byleth's head as she made her way to the cathedral, she thought about the first time they met on that fateful day, their first kiss. the first time they were intimate. Byleth thought about his smile and laugh, and the darkness that he had underneath it all. Dimitri. But what Byleth thought about most of all was that she did not have a future to give him, since her death was almost guaranteed.

Did she even have the right to promise herself to Dimitri? It seemed selfish, perhaps it would be best to let him find someone who he could have a future with.

Byleth swung the cathedral doors open, she heard them slam shut after her. A wave of disappointment fell over her once she realized she was the only one in the cathedral.

Maybe he went up to the goddess tower? she thought and began exited the doors on the left side of the cathedral that led to the tower.

Byleth's heels clacked with each step she took on the stone stairs, she saw the light that shone from the balcony on the goddess tower.

Dimitri, there he was hunched over like a wounded animal with his lance in his hand. Byleth wondered if that was the one he threw at Leonie, No, not the time for that.

Byleth walked closer towards Dimitri, he finally looked up. He grunted at her, how rude Byleth thought. Byleth now stood in front of him, he looked at her and she extended her hand to him.

Dimitri looked off to the side "I should've known..." he said, "That one day..." he added, "You would be haunting me as well". Byleth felt a pang of guilt in her stomach at Dimitri's comment

Dimitri stood up; he was tall before but now he towered over Byleth "You... What must I do to get rid of you?" he hissed.

His words stung, Byleth looked at him his hair was dirty and long, he no longer had both of his eyes and the one that he did have had a dark bag underneath. When was the last time he slept she wondered, poor Dimitri these five years have not been easy on him. The innocence that he once held in his eyes was now gone, replaced with the darkness that he tried desperately to suppress.

"I will kill that woman, I swear it. Do not look upon me with scorn in your eyes!" Dimitri said frantically.

Byleth furrowed her brows, "Dimitri... Everything will be ok" she said softly.

Dimitri glared at her, then his face looked as if he had realized something "You... It can’t be! You're alive?!" Dimitri shouted "Hmph, if that is the case..." he began "That can only mean you are another imperial spy. Did you come here to kill me? he hissed. "Yes, that must be it..." Dimitri muttered to himself, "Answer the question" he commanded Byleth.

"Of course, not" Byleth said softly while shaking her head, his apprehension stung but she understood why he would think that.

Dimitri glared at her once more and then walked towards the stairs leading down the goddess tower. "I'm glad you're safe" Byleth said.

Dimitri stopped, "Am I" he said, and then he began descending down the stairs.

Byleth followed him, he finally stopped once he reached the cathedral there, he stood in front of a large pile of rubble from the partially collapsed roof of the cathedral.

"What have you been doing the past five years?" Byleth blurted out, Dimitri's back was towards her.

"I have been dead more or less" Dimitri responded.

"Why do you say that?" Byleth asked.

"What do you hope to gain, from asking me that? There are more important matters at hand..." Dimitri said, "Do you not smell them? filthy rats. Everywhere" he said "And traces of those who were here long ago. And thieves crawling from the woodwork, attracted by the promise of treasure" he hissed. "Heh... since the monastery fell order fell right along with it" Dimitri said, he cast an accusatory glare at Byleth "You must have seen the state of the town near Garreg Mach on your way here" he said. "Vile thieves run rampant. They pillage and loot to their heart's content" Dimitri hissed "I must kill every last one of them" he added.

Realization struck Byleth, she solved the mystery of the one-eyed beast. "Dimitri, that's not necessary" Byleth said "We have already taken down the bandits that were controlling Garreg Mach" she added.

Dimitri turned to Byleth, "I told you. I will kill them all" he growled.

Byleth grabbed Dimitri's wrist, he flinched at her touch "Dimitri we don't have to kill them to stop them" she declared.

"They must die" Dimitri said, "Someone must put a stop to this cycle of the strong trampling the weak" he added, "Or do you condone their actions?" Dimitri snapped "Do you believe that the pillaging and slaughtering those rats live for is justified?!" he shouted. "It is reprehensible, and they must be put down! I intend to give them a taste of the pain they have inflicted on others" Dimitri yelled.

Byleth stared at Dimitri with a frown, "How is what you are doing any different from them Dimitri" she shouted, Byleth took a breath and then sighed "You are being a hypocrite" she added.

Dimitri stared at Byleth, then he looked up and closed his eyes "Even if it means becoming a rat myself. I swore to at least do that much... I will not let them down..." Dimitri said.

"So, what you are going to kill all the bandits and Imperial soldier in Fodlan?" Byleth asked.

"It doesn't matter" Dimitri replied "All that matters is killing those who deserve to die" he hissed.

"Dimitri, this is ridiculous" Byleth scolded.

Dimitri grabbed her wrist, "You wouldn't understand" he hissed "You sided with that woman" he spat. Dimitri looked down and saw the ring he gave her still on her finger, he paused for a moment "I'm sure the others warned you about me" he said, "You are a fool, you're clinging to the love of a dead man" he hissed. "I should have never given that ring to you" Dimitri snarled.

Byleth's stomach sank, she pulled her hand from his grasp. "Take it then" she hissed.

Dimitri glared at Byleth, "What?" he growled at her.

Byleth slid the ring off her finger and threw it into Dimitri's hands, "I should have never accepted it in the first place" she said coolly, she stared back into Dimitri's eye.

Dimitri was the one to break their stare, he looked down at the ring "So be it then" he muttered, then flung the ring into the pile of rubble.

Byleth stood in shock over what had just happened, how quickly things went bad. She glared at Dimitri one final time before she turned and left from the cathedral.

Byleth left from the cathedral with an empty feeling inside, she felt the tears in her eyes burning for their release. No, she will not cry over this. It was necessary, she did not have a life to dedicate to another person. It is for the best Byleth would only stunt Dimitri more then he already was he needs someone who can live through the end of this war to help him, and Byleth knew that was not her. Despite the logic and reasoning behind her actions Byleth couldn't understand why it still hurt, why did she want to use her divine pulse reverse her actions. The only reason she could come up with on why she was tempted to do that is because she is selfish.

"Byleth?" a voice called out, she turned and saw Hilda. Hilda approached her, she had a concerned look on her face, "Are you alright?" she asked then furrowed her brows "Did Dimitri do something to you?" she asked. "I'll kick his as-" Hilda began to say.

Byleth shook her head and cut her off before she could finish that sentence, "There is no need Hilda" she said, "I appreciate the gesture nonetheless" she added with a weak smile.

Hilda nodded, "Come on let's go to your room to talk" she said as she linked their arms together.

Byleth proceeded to tell Hilda everything that had happened with Dimitri in the cathedral.

"Wait so the two of you were engaged?" Hilda asked in shock, "And you never told me!" she added.

"It wasn't for very long" Byleth said "He proposed the night before the Holy Tomb" she said. Byleth went quiet for a moment, "Before everything got complicated" she sighed.

Hilda nodded, "Forget about him Byleth, my big Brother Holst is still on the market" she said with a wink.

Byleth sighed "Hilda, I'm not trying to get married" she said "It's pointless for me" she added.

"Huh? Why is that?" Hilda asked.

"I'm just going to die either way so what is the point" Byleth said.

Hilda paused for a moment "I get it" she said, "When you die, no matter how you died, it's over" she said "But to me, It's more important to enjoy life. We only live once, after all" she added.

"Thank you Hilda" Byleth said "But that isn't quite what I mean" she added, Hilda looked confused. "I am going to die soon, once we kill Lady Rhea I will most likely die as well" Byleth said.

Hilda looked stunned, "Why is that?" she asked.

Byleth proceeded to tell Hilda how she is not even entirely sure how either but because of this connection that Rhea and Byleth share.

Hilda was silent for a moment, "But there's always a chance that you might survive" she said.

"I suppose, it's very slim" Byleth sighed, "Hilda please don't tell Claude or My Father, actually don't tell anyone please" she added.

Hilda nodded, "I won't, but you should at least tell them eventually" she added.

Byleth shook her head "I can't unless I'm certain they would still go through with killing Rhea" she said.

Hilda frowned then sighed "Well I can't force you to tell them".

After a while of chatting Hilda finally left for the night, and Byleth was alone. She wondered if Sothis would be disappointed by how Byleth handled things, or if she would agree and understand Byleth's reasoning. Byleth sighed, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	29. Protecting Garreg Mach:

Byleth:

Byleth laid in her bed, hours past by but sleep evaded her. Maybe my body is trying to compensate for being asleep for so long, Byleth thought, she slowly got up. There was no point in trying to fall asleep, that obviously was not going to happen tonight.

Byleth wandered around the monastery aimlessly, she eventually found herself at the fishing pond that was beside the green house. She realized that she was not the only person tonight to want to seek solace in the tranquility of the water. "Hello Dad" Byleth said.

Jeralt looked back towards Byleth he had a line cast into the water, "Hey kiddo" Jeralt replied "Want to join me?" he asked and scooted over on the dock, making room. Byleth silently sat down beside her father, she listened to the slight humming noise he was making as he was fishing. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jeralt spoke up, "I take talking to Dimitri didn't go well?" he asked.

Byleth sighed and nodded, "How long has he been like that?" she asked.

Jeralt paused for a moment thinking, "For some time now" he replied.

"Have you and the others been with him this whole time?" Byleth questioned.

Jeralt nodded, "Yeah, the four of us fled from the monastery on the same day" he responded.

Byleth nodded, "Why was Dimitri supposed to be executed?" she asked.

Jeralt sighed "When we got to Fhirdiad, there was this Lady Cornelia, I think her name was" Jeralt began "She wrongfully imprisoned Dimitri for the murder of his Uncle, the King regent" he said "And since we had come with the Prince, we were also going to be executed alongside of him" he added. "But, something happened, Dedue was able to get out of his restraints and fight off the guards that had us" Jeralt said "After he managed to get them down, he helped us all out of our restraints" he said "Then the four of us had to fight our way out of the castle, which was pretty tough" Jeralt sighed "We were real close to losing Dedue" he added.

Byleth nodded, she was glad that they all had at least managed to get away with their lives. "Why did she do that?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know for certain" he said "But my best guess is that she wanted the throne" he added. Byleth shook her head, "Anyways, I have a few questions of my own" Jeralt stated "Why exactly did you side with Edelgard" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "Because Dimitri was about to kill her" she said.

"So?" Jeralt said.

Byleth frowned at her Father, "I can't let Dimitri kill Edelgard, he doesn't know all of the pieces of information, he's just making assumptions based off his emotions" she stated.

"And because of this information you were willing to become an enemy of the church?" Jeralt asked seriously.

Byleth froze, she did not want to tell her Father about what had transpired between her and Lady Rhea the night before the Holy Tomb. "How can you chastise me for this, you were apprehensive of the church as well" Byleth retorted.

Jeralt sighed, "I suppose you are right" he said "So what is the Leicester Alliance's game plan?" he asked.

"We plan to fight back against the Imperial army for the time being" Byleth replied "However, it is with intent to side with Edelgard" she said, "Then we will take down the remnants of the Church of Seiros" she added.

"Do you really think Edelgard will cave and join?" Jeralt asked.

"I think if we don't give her an alternative, she will" Byleth said.

Jeralt shook his head, "I don't think Dimitri is going to go along with this" he said.

"I don't need Dimitri's permission" Byleth said, "I am aiding the Leicester Alliance not the Kingdom" she added.

They were both silent, Byleth stood up from the deck "I'll see you later" she said to Jeralt.

"Good night kid" Jeralt replied before Byleth left.

Byleth ended up at the cathedral, she wasn't a religious person, but after her altercation with Jeralt she felt like she needed to consult Sothis. And since she couldn't talk to her anymore, she had to pray, but if praying made it so that she might one day be able to talk with her dear friend Sothis again she would do it. The cathedral doors opened, and someone slid in. Byleth heard their footsteps drawing closer to her.

"Hey, I have been looking all over for you" the person said, Byleth looked up and saw Claude.

"Hello, Claude" Byleth said "What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Heh, I could ask you the same thing" Claude replied "But I wasn't able to sleep, so I figured I'd return the journal to you" he said, Claude presented it to her and Byleth took it. She ran her finger over the cracked spine of it.

"Thank you Claude" Byleth said.

Claude furrowed his brows, "So why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep either" Byleth replied "I think it's my bodies way of making up for sleeping for five years" she added.

Claude chuckled at her joke, then he paused "Hey, Byleth. Do you believe in gods?" he asked "I don't necessarily mean the goddess of the Seiros religion. Just... gods in general" he added "Do you believe that incredible beings who control the fates of all really exist?" he pried.

Byleth paused for a moment, she believed in Sothis sure, but other gods... Byleth had never really thought much about that. “I don't know" Byleth replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You know I never used to believe in that sort of thing either" Claude said "I've always hated the idea of praying to a god. After all, you can only rely on yourself" he said "I still believe that. You can't win a war by leaving your fate in the hands of a god" he added. "Only tangible facts can really decide a war. Which side has the most troops, the best tactics, the better organization and planning" Claude said "Of course miracles can happen. And by that, I mean things that are completely outside of your control" he said "Things that only seem to add up if you believe in the concept of fate..." he added. "Things like... well, meeting you for example" Claude said.

Byleth did not quite get what Claude was getting at with that, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You just seem sort of... impossible. I think everyone would agree with that" Claude stated, "You can wield the Sword of the Creator, you're a tactical genius, and you have this strange ability to earn the trust of anyone you cross paths with" he said "Before I met you, I never imagined that it was possible for someone like you to exist" he said "And yet, now that I know you, your presence in my life has quickly become invaluable" he added. Claude smiled at Byleth, "In fact, it's hard to imagine making my dreams come true without your help" he declared "Because of that I can't believe for a second that our meeting was just a coincidence. That means it must have been fate" Claude added, "Maybe it was a miracle. Or maybe some god empathized with me and my dreams" he said with a wink.

Byleth looked at Claude with confusion, "Some god?" she asked

Claude sighed, "Again, I don't mean the goddess of Fodlan. Though... I suppose it may be hard for you to grasp what I'm talking about" he said "People all over the world have different ideas about who or what the gods are, right? Even in distant lands across the ocean or over the mountains..." he added. Claude looked up at the hole in the cathedral's ceiling, " They have gods who see the world as a whole, who don't care about Fodlan's borders..." he said "Who don't meddle in our affairs. Who don't grant life or take it away" he declared "And maybe, sometimes, they'll let a miracle happen. A god like that... That's the sort of god I think I could believe in" he said softly.

Byleth nodded, "I think I understand" she said, "Like how they have multiple gods for different things in Duscar" she added.

Claude laughed "Exactly but be careful Byleth! You'll anger the followers of Seiros if you say things like that" he said, "Though I suppose you've already angered the church enough" he laughed then shook his head "I'm just speaking my mind, that's all. I think people should be free to believe in whatever gods they want" he added. "If a person believes in a god and that god becomes a support system for them, that's a good thing. That's what a god should be" Claude said, "Anyway... Maybe I've overstepped a bit" he sighed.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter" she said.

Claude smiled at Byleth, "I knew you'd understand" he said happily, "In any case let's keep this conversation between the two of us, yeah?" he added

Byleth nodded, she understood even though many of their friends weren't exactly devout believers it was still a touchy subject.

"How long do you think we have before the Imperial army notices were here" Byleth said changing the subject.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, I bet they already know we are here" he said "My guess is they are preparing a strike already, maybe giving Edelgard heads up" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Do you think Holst is going to help with the war effort?" she asked.

Claude paused for a moment, "I think he will, especially since he doesn't want to surrender over to Edelgard" he said. Claude sighed "You know I'm glad Dimitri is alive but getting Edelgard to join us is going to be a lot harder now" he said.

"I know" Byleth sighed "But I have to try Claude" she said.

"I understand but be prepared for our worst-case scenario" Claude said seriously, "So what is it exactly that Edelgard told you that has you believing she might consider joining us" he asked.

"Have you heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Byleth asked Claude, he nodded "Well Edelgard is in a situation like that, in order to achieve her goal of freeing Fodlan from Rhea's grasp she is willing to temporarily side with questionable forces" she said.

"Hmm, like Solon and Kronya?" Claude asked.

"Yes, I don't know exactly who they are or what their objectives are, but she has a temporary alliance with them" Byleth said.

"How do you know once it's over that she will fight against them?" Claude asked.

"Because they threaten the peace of Fodlan as well" Byleth stated.

"I get it" Claude sighed "It's all complicated, but... I understand I just hope Edelgard will still be able to see reason" he added.

"If not, we could always beat compliance into her" Byleth suggested.

Claude bust out laughing, "How are you able to say that with a straight face" he said wiping away a tear in his eye.

Byleth's face grew warm, and she shrugged "Hey! there's a possibility that is what we are going to have to do" she said defensively.

Claude nodded, "I know, but it's one of those things you don't really say aloud but everyone gets what is going on" he said.

Byleth shook her head "Whatever" she sighed.

Claude paused for a moment, "You know I've been thinking about asking Dimitri to join our cause" he stated.

Byleth looked at him with confusion, "Why?" she asked.

"With him we could get the Kingdom army on our side" Claude said.

"But I thought the Kingdom was gone, that it's now the Dukedom?" Byleth said.

"That is true, but there are still those loyal to the crown" Claude said "And from what I heard they've been fighting back against the Dukedom" he added.

"Wait if the Dukedom is allied with the church that means they are also fighting them" Byleth said.

"Exactly" Claude said "And I don't think the Empire has attacked them at all since they have been fighting the same force" he added. "But like I said before, their loyalty lies with the prince" Claude said.

Claude paused for a moment "So, your Princeliness" Claude called out "Are you going to come out of hiding and chat with us now" he added.

"Claude what are you talking about?" Byleth said confused, and Dimitri stepped out from behind a pillar.

Claude turned to Byleth, "Honestly I'm a little surprised that you didn't hear him" Claude said "Maybe we need to work on your senses" he teased.

Dimitri walked over to them slowly, honestly it was nerve racking. Once he was in front of them Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at them. "What do you want" Dimitri hissed.

Claude shook his head "Listen, I'll make this quick since you seem to be in a mood" Claude began, "You write to your loyalists in the Kingdom for aid in the war, and I will do the same with the Alliance" he said.

Dimitri glared at Claude, "Why would I do that we have different aims in this war" he said, "You both intend to spare that woman" he spat.

Claude frowned at Dimitri, "That's if she could be reasoned with then, yes we intend to spare her" he said, "But regardless you need us as much as we need you" he added. Dimitri scoffed at him, "Either way if you join us you get to kill as much Imperial soldier as you want" Claude said.

Dimitri stared at them for a moment, "Fine" he said, he then turned to Byleth "If you stand in the way of me getting that woman's head once again I won't hesitate to strike you down" Dimitri hissed.

Byleth felt anger rising in her stomach, she glared at Dimitri "And if you attempt to strike Edelgard down before I have a chance to reason with her, then I will take you down myself" Byleth spat.

Claude rubbed his face "Listen neither of you are killing the other, got it?" he said seriously, "Out of all people I never thought I'd have to tell you two that" he sighed. Claude turned to Byleth, "Come on let’s go, I could use your help with getting Hilda up to ensure she writes the letter to Holst".

Byleth nodded and followed Claude, after a few steps he turned back to Dimitri "Don't forget to write your letters, they need to go out as soon as possible" Claude said, Dimitri grunted in response and Claude sighed then turned back around. The two left from the Cathedral to wake Hilda up.

Hilda:

A week had passed since the night that Byleth and Claude showed up outside of Hilda's room door and demanded that she wake up that instant to write the letter to Holst. She reluctantly did it but only after they told her she would not have to help do anything the following day.

As Hilda was checking out the wares that the merchants had brought, she was approached by a messenger, and he presented her with a letter from Hilda's big brother Holst. About time Hilda thought, he normally did not take so long to reply.

Hilda opened the letter and began to read it. In the letter Holst explains that he will send aid, and most likely accompany them to help, but he needs Hilda's help right now with settling a dispute on their territory. Dammit now I must do even more work Hilda thought as she made her way to the dining hall.

In the dining hall Hilda saw Byleth discussing something with Dimitri, if Hilda was being honest it was probably for the best that those two broke things off since Dimitri has not exactly been the most stable person lately. As Hilda got closer, she heard some of what they were talking about.

"Dimitri, it doesn't matter you need to write the letter soon" Byleth said with irritation, "If you won't I will ask Claude or Dedue to do it on your behalf" she added.

Dimitri looked down at her and scoffed, "I don't need you to meddle in my affairs" he hissed.

Hilda decided it was probably best to intervene before things escalated. "Byleth" Hilda called out to her as she approached her, "I have bad news, I have to go home for a little while" she added.

Byleth was quiet for a moment "Is there some kind of emergency?" she asked with concern.

"Well that's one way of putting it" Hilda sighed "The Almyran forces are causing trouble at Fodlan's locket" she said, she paused for a moment "Do you know where that is?" Hilda asked

Byleth shook her head, "No sorry, I'm not familiar with it" she said.

Hilda nodded, she figured as much "Well the mountain range that separates the Alliance from Almyra is called Fodlan's throat" she said "There is a fortress right on top of the throat, and they call that Fodlan's locket" she added.

Byleth nodded, "So you're going to go help defend it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, you could say that. I’m sure my brother would be able to handle things all on his own " Hilda said "But he said he really wants me to help out. I guess he's a bit tired out from all his hard work" she sighed "Anyways, our dad's not a sprightly as he used to be. He's not up for a fight" she added, "And apparently it would look bad if we left it to the retainers" Hilda said with exaggerated sigh. " I really, really don't want to go, but I guess I have to" Hilda said softly "Would you want to join us Byleth?" she asked "My brother will be there, but I'm a little scared about fighting all of those fierce Almyrans" she said while cowering a little.

"I'll come with you" Byleth declared.

"Great! I know we'll be ok if you're there! Let's head out right away" Hilda said.

Byleth shook her head, "Hilda we should inform Claude first don't you think" she sighed "Also it might be smart to bring other allies with us" she added. Byleth did have a point there.

"That would be best" Hilda said.

"I'm going as well" Dimitri butted in, Hilda had forgotten he was there she figured he would leave immediately after Byleth stopped talking to him.

"No, you are not coming" Byleth said firmly.

"I wasn't asking" Dimitri rebutted while glaring at her.

Hilda sighed "It's fine Byleth, the more people who come the less work we will have to do" she said, she grabbed Byleth's wrist "Come on let's go find Claude in the meantime" she added.

"So, what were you and the Prince fighting about before I arrived?" Hilda asked as they were searching for Claude.

Byleth sighed "He's being difficult about writing the letter to his loyalists in Faerghus" Byleth replied.

"You should tell Claude to handle making him write the letters" Hilda said.

"Claude asked me to talk to Dimitri, trust me I didn't choose to" Byleth said

Hilda felt sympathetic for her friend, but she couldn't help but wonder if this wall Byleth built up around Dimitri was simply a facade, because she doesn't want to hurt him once she meets her demise.

After a while of searching they finally found Claude he was in the Golden Deer classroom. "Claude what are you doing in here?" Byleth asked as they walked in.

Claude looked up from the desk, "Strangely enough this is the only place I'm able to focus" he replied, "Maybe it's an instilled habit or something" he added with a laugh.

Hilda just shook her head at him "You are something else Claude" she sighed, "Anyways we came to tell you we're leaving to Fodlan's locket to help Holst fight off some Almyran forces that are attacking" she said.

Claude looked a little shocked, "Hmm, just as I thought things were getting better there" he sighed "We should all probably go" Claude said "It would do good for us to have more training" he added. "I'll go and tell Alois and Jeralt they're in charge for the time being" Claude said, "Go get your stuff ready and tell the others, we leave within the hour" he added then rushed off to find Alois and Jeralt.

Byleth:

Byleth went straight to her room to gather her supplies, she changed into her armor that she had worn when she first arrived at the monastery. Byleth debated for a moment whether she should bring the sword of the Creator with her, but she eventually decided to bring it with her it felt wrong to just leave it behind.

Once finished with her preparations Byleth began to make her way to the stables, as she got there, she saw Marianne tending to a horse. Byleth approached her "Hello Marianne" she said.

Marianne turned around "Hello Byleth" she said softly.

Byleth squinted at the horse, "Is that Dorte?!" Byleth asked.

Marianne shook her head, "No sadly Dorte is no longer with us" she said sadly "This is Dorte's son, Dorte the second" she said.

Byleth nodded, she found it slightly amusing that Marianne had re-used her horse's name for its son. "Dorte is a nice name" Byleth said "I'm curious was he named Dorte the second while the first Dorte was alive?" she asked.

Marianne's face grew pink, "Y-yes, I couldn't think of any other name" she admitted.

Byleth let out a small laugh, "I'm just teasing you Marianne" she said.

After a while of chatting with Marianne, more of the others began arriving to the stables ready to leave

"Byleth" Claude called out as her approached the group, he looked around "Hey it looks like everyone is here" he said "Let us go then" he added.

The trip to the Fodlan's locket was awkward to say the least, tensions were particularly high once the others realized Dimitri would be joining them. And Dimitri did not really help the case when he was acting aloof and hostile towards everyone.

Byleth could not help but feel that she was to blame for his behavior, maybe if she hadn't protected Edelgard things would be different. No Dimitri had this darkness since before that, maybe her actions unhinged his control over it at most.

"Are you doing alright there Byleth?" Claude asked, Byleth looked at him "You looked like you were really deep in thought" he added.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all" Byleth replied.

"Hmm, alright" Claude said with a shrug, "So Hilda" he said, Hilda groaned in response. "Are we meeting Holst at Fodlan's Locket or are we stopping by the Goneril estate first?" Claude asked.

"Oh, we are meeting Holst at the locket" Hilda said "It's more convenient that way" she added. Hilda turned to Byleth, "Holst is going to be excited to see you again" she said.

"I wish Holst was excited to see me again" Claude butted in with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell Holst that" Hilda said seriously.

A flash of panic fell on Claude's face "Whoa, there is no need to" he said sheepishly "Please, Holst will beat me up" he added with a laugh.

"I don't know Hilda, maybe we should let Holst beat Claude up" Byleth said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I for one agree!" Lorenz butted in "Let Holst teach Claude a lesson for the antics he pulls" he added.

"Never mind" Byleth said while shaking her head, "We should have him beat Lorenz up instead" she added.

Lorenz looked insulted but before he could say anything, Byleth's idea was met with a wave of approval. "That is an idea I could stand for" Lysithea said.

"Agreed" Leonie laughed.

"Oh, come on guys don't you think you are being a bit harsh on Lorenz?" Ignatz said.

"No" Hilda declared "Not at all" she added.

After a while of traveling the group finally made it to Fodlan's Locket, Hilda looked around "Hmm, most of our allies have fallen. My big brother and I can probably handle this though..." Hilda said as she was scoping out the battlefield. A soldier that was nearby went running to her.

"Hilda! Glad you made it! Lord Holst has been afflicted with sudden illness and couldn't come..." The soldier said.

Byleth heard Hilda gasp in shock, "He's not here?! Oh... I'm sorry. You must have been absolutely terrified" Hilda said with concern, she paused for a moment and regained her composure "It's ok though! I brought along friends who can definitely help us" she told the soldier. Hilda turned to the group "That's you guys. Please help us save our allies and protect Fodlan's Locket" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she replied, Byleth looked around at the surroundings, "Claude you should go left take Ignatz, Leonie, and Marianne" she said, Claude nodded "Hilda, Lysithea and I will go straight" she declared.

"I'm going straight as well" Dimitri declared.

"No, you are not" Byleth said "You will take the right side along with Lorenz and Raphael" she added.

"I don't take orders from you" Dimitri said with a scowl on his face.

Byleth frowned at Dimitri, now is not the time for him to start questioning orders. "Dimitri soldiers are dying, so cut it out with this crap and go right already" Byleth scolded.

Dimitri glared at her then turned around to go right, Byleth let out a sigh of relief she really did not think that he would listen to her. "Ok, everyone let's move out" Byleth shouted.

The Almyrans were a tough force, they had a good number of soldiers that wielded axes, and there were also a decent number of archers. But that was not the problem, the problem was they brought quite a few giant birds as well.

(End of the Battle)

Once they fought off the last of the Almyrans, Hilda turned to Byleth "We did it somehow, Byleth Thank you" she said out of breath. "I'm going to drop by my family's estate for a bit and complain to my brother a bit" Hilda said "Care to join me Byleth?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you" Byleth replied.

"Great!" Hilda enthused "The rest of you should head back, it's not smart to leave it undefended for so long" she added.

"Yeah, yeah we get it" Claude said while throwing his hands up, "We will see you two back at the monastery" he added before turning around to begin leaving.

Byleth and Hilda made their way to the Goneril estate, as soon as they got there Hilda swung the door open "Holst you have a lot of explaining to do" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

A maid came rushing to her, "Lady Hilda" the maid said, "Holst is ill right now, would you like me to take you and your guest to him?" she asked.

"Yes please" Hilda said, and they both followed the maid. She led them up the stairs into one of the rooms, she knocked on the door, "Lord Holst?" the maid said.

"Yes?" A weak voice called out from inside.

"Your sister has come back to visit, and she has a guest with her" the maid said, "Is it alright to let them in" she asked.

"Yes, that's fine" Holst called out, the maid opened the door to let them in and once both Byleth and Hilda were inside she shut the door.

"Oh my gosh, Holst you look terrible" Hilda said as she looked at him, Byleth had to admit he did look really sick he was pale and sickly.

"Good to see you too Hilda" Holst groaned; his eyes landed on Byleth. Holst squinted at her, "Byleth is that you?" he asked "What happened to your hair, and eyes?" he asked in confusion, it took Byleth a second but then she remembered that Holst had not seen her after she had infused with Sothis.

"Hey now isn't the time for small talk" Hilda scolded "What happened?" she asked.

Holst rubbed the back of his neck and was silent for a moment, "I ate a bad mushroom" he said as he hung his head in shame.

Hilda laughed, "Holst you're kidding right?" she said, after a few moments she must have realized that he was dead serious. "Holst were you eating mushrooms that you found outside again?!" Hilda said seriously, "I've told you countless times mushrooms from outdoors are not the same as the ones that we eat here" she groaned.

Holst's face turned red, "Hilda do you have to embarrass me right now" he murmured while glancing towards Byleth.

Hilda shook her head "I swear Holst you are hopeless sometimes" she sighed.

"Anyways, how did it go at Fodlan's Locket?" Holst asked.

"It was horrible Holst, there were super strong and scary Almyran soldiers" Hilda whined

A look of guilt fell over Holst's face, "I'm sorry Hilda" he said sadly to make it up to you I want you to take my inheritance" he added.

Hilda looked stunned "No, I don't want your inheritance Holst" she groaned.

Holst was quiet for a moment, "Take Freikugel" he said seriously.

"Eww, no I don't want it" Hilda said.

"Please Hilda" Holst said "I would feel better if you took it" he added.

A frown fell over Hilda's face “, But it is so gross" she whined.

"Too bad, you are taking it" Holst said "Not to mention it would be good for you to have a hero's relic when fighting against the Empire" he added.

Hilda sighed, "Fine" she said while throwing her hands up in defeat.

Holst turned to Byleth, "Ok so what the heck happened to you?!" he said "I heard you were dead, and not to mention you have a completely different hair color now" he added.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, "That's a long story" she said, "What part do you want first?" she asked.

"Hmm, Let's start with the hair and eye color change" Holst said.

"You chose probably the worst part to begin with" Hilda sighed.

Byleth nodded in agreement, then she proceeded to tell him about her infusing with Sothis after Solon sent her into the darkness.

Holst looked confused at what Byleth had told him, "Told you" Hilda hummed.

"And what about you being dead for the past five years?" Holst said.

"Oh, I was asleep" Byleth replied.

"For five years?" Holst questioned.

"Yeah, when we were fighting the church of Seiros part of the monastery collapsed and it's all black from that point on" Byleth said "Next thing I knew it was five years later and I was floating down a river" she added.

"You say it so nonchalantly" Holst sighed, and Byleth just shrugged.

"Anyways Holst, Byleth and I should probably get going already" Hilda said.

"No, stay a for a day or two more until I get better, then I'll go with the both of you" Holst said "You said that you guys needed supplies and men, well I have them" he added.

Hilda groaned then looked to Byleth, "Are you ok with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" Byleth replied, "We do need the support" she added.

Hilda nodded, "True" she sighed, "Fine Holst, we will stay until you can travel with us" she groaned. Hilda turned to Byleth, "Come on let’s go find a messenger to go tell Claude right away" she said.

Claude:

It had been an hour or two after Claude and the others had return from Fodlan's Locket. Immediately after they had gotten back Lorenz requested to talk with Claude privately, he figured that it was regarding the jokes about having Holst beat him up. Claude led Lorenz to the Golden Deer classroom so that they could have their talk.

Once they were in the class Claude turned to Lorenz, "Ok Lorenz what do you want" Claude sighed "What was so urgent about this that you couldn't have waited" he added.

Lorenz frowned at Claude, "No need to be rude Claude" he huffed "I simply wanted to tell you on the battlefield Dimitri was acting rather irrational and undignified" he stated.

Claude was confused, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Lorenz shuddered, "He was acting barbaric with his foes, like he found some sort of joy out of those kills" he said "And he disregarded helping Raphael and I with tougher opponents" he added.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "I'll talk to him about it" he said hoping that would appease Lorenz for the time being.

"You better, if not Dimitri will get himself and those around him killed" Lorenz said sternly.

"I get that Lorenz" Claude snapped. Lorenz looked shocked by Claude's outburst, he then proceeded to huff and storm out of the classroom. Honestly, Claude didn't really care that he offended Lorenz, they were in the middle of a war there were more important matters then how Lorenz feels. But Claude knew he did have a point, if what he told him was true it had to be dealt with immediately before any of their allies die. "Maybe I could get Byleth to do this?" Claude wondered, he decided that he would tell Dimitri something now and if this continued, he would have Byleth tell him stuff as well

Claude left to find Dimitri, he found him towards the entrance of the monastery, He had his arms crossed and was looking down at a soldier in front of him. For a moment Claude was worried that he might kill him. Claude walked closer to them and he heard the solder asking Dimitri something.

"Do you know where Claude Von Riegan is or not?" the soldier asked, Dimitri just glared at him.

Claude approached them, "I'm Claude" he said, he noticed that it was a soldier from house Goneril. "Is everything alright?" Claude asked.

"Yes, Lady Hilda sent me to deliver a message" The soldier said.

"Oh, ok" Claude said "I was worried for a moment that something had happened" he added.

The soldier smiled, "I'll be sure to tell Lady Hilda about your concern" he said.

Claude shook his head, "That is not necessary" he said "Anyways what did Hilda have to say?" he asked.

"Oh right, Lady Hilda said, that she and Byleth will be staying at the Goneril estate for a few days at most, Lord Holst requested they stay with him until he could travel with them back" The soldier said, "Upon their arrival they will be bringing soldiers and supplies" he added.

Claude nodded, "I see, I would rather them be here, but I take that it isn't up for debate is it?" he asked the soldier.

"No sorry, Byleth sends her apologies though" the soldier said.

"Thank you" Claude sighed, the soldier nodded then left.

Claude turned to Dimitri, he had a frown on his face, "You know if you keep making that face it might get stuck like that" Claude said with a laugh. Dimitri didn't laugh, if anything it just made him frown more, "Tough crowd" Claude thought. "So your Princeliness, I'm sure you have thoughts about your girlfriend staying with someone like Holst for a few days" Claude said "Do you remember all those years ago, when Hilda was trying to set them up?" he asked smugly.

"She is not my girlfriend" Dimitri muttered. Claude wondered if he imagined that hint of bitterness he felt with those words, either way Claude didn't care he was going to force a reaction out of Dimitri if he had to, anything to know that he wasn't past the point of redemption.

"Huh, that's odd" Claude said, "For someone that wasn't your girlfriend she seemed pretty distraught when she thought you were dead" he hummed "And then when you show up alive she goes running to see you" he added. Ok so maybe it was not just to see if Dimitri still had any form of empathy left, Claude was curious about what had happened between the two of them that would leave them making death threats to one another. "Then she comes back hating you" Claude said "I do wonder" he said "If it has anything to do with that ring she no longer wears" he added, honestly Claude wasn't even too sure about that whole ring theory, he could have sworn seeing one on her hand but after his return it was gone from sight.

"This doesn't concern you" Dimitri hissed.

"Your right" Claude said as he stretched his arms, "Anyhow since she means nothing to you, you have nothing to worry about" he said. For a second Claude wondered if he had gone too far, Dimitri didn't say anything.

Claude was about to take that as his cue to leave but then he remembered he needed to talk to Dimitri about other matters. "Dimitri, Lorenz told me that you weren't helping them when they were in danger" Claude stated.

"Yeah, so?" Dimitri said coolly.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "You can't just let them die" he said. Honestly, Claude could not believe that he had to be explaining this right now. "Dimitri, they are our allies we need their help" Claude sighed.

Dimitri snorted, "Yeah right, like that pompous idiot is much help" he said "Either way everyone was in agreement of letting Holst beat him up, how is me letting the enemies do it instead a bad thing" he added.

Claude frowned at Dimitri, "Well that "Pompous idiot" happens to have a very influential Father who would be fairly upset to learn that the Prince and soon to be King of Faerghus let him die" Claude said sternly "And I'm certain that he would try to wage a war against what little remainder of loyalists you have in Faerghus" he added. Dimitri just shrugged his shoulders, Claude shook his head "God, you are helpless" he sighed. Claude began to turn away; he was irritated at Dimitri's complete disregard for their companions "Don't forget to write that damned letter" Claude spat before he left.

Byleth:

It was two days since the battle at Fodlan's Locket, Holst's illness from eating wild mushrooms had finally gotten better and they were now able to travel back to the monastery.

"Well our vacation is over now" Hilda sighed, "I have to admit I did miss being home" she added. "Holst told me we are taking a carriage to the monastery, we will have a good amount of supplies with us" Hilda said "The soldiers will take a different path to the monastery so they don't raise suspicion, and they will also have supplies" she added.

"I have to admit I'm impressed, Holst really thought this out" Byleth said.

"Yup, come one let us go now" Hilda said to Byleth "The sooner we get back to the monastery the better" she added.

"I thought you liked being home?" Byleth said with a laugh.

Hilda shook her head, "Yeah, but not for very long" she replied as they began to walk towards Holst who was waiting by a carriage.

"Are you both ready to go?" Holst asked as they approached him. Byleth and Hilda both nodded "Excellent, let's go now then" Holst hummed, then entered the carriage. Byleth and Hilda followed his lead and entered it as well.

The trip back to the monastery was going smoothly until the carriage abruptly stopped. Holst looked confused, "Hmm something must be going on" he said as he grabbed his axe, "Be prepared to fight you two in case of anything" he added as he jumped out of the carriage, Byleth and Hilda followed his lead.

Outside there were a group of men, wearing Imperial uniforms, "Crap" Byleth thought.

"What are you three transporting through her" one of the soldiers asked.

"What is this stop about?" Holst asked sternly.

"We need to know what is being transported, there have been rumors of an army assembling in these parts" the soldier said, he squinted his eyes at Holst, "Wait a moment" he shouted "Aren't you a Lord from the Leicester Alliance" He shouted as he drew his weapon. Holst lifted his axe and lunged at him; the other soldiers began to surround them. Byleth unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and Hilda raised Freikugel and they began to fight.

It wasn't a hard battle in the slightest, the soldiers seemed to be fairly new recruits based off how they fought, Byleth couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that they had just slaughtered teens who hadn't even been in battle, but another part of her thought maybe this was best since they wouldn't have to see the true horrors of a battle field now. Byleth felt a sharp pain in her leg, one of the soldiers must have hit her she thought.

"Are you two alright?" Holst called out.

"Yeah" Byleth said.

"Yup, although now I'm all dirty" Hilda groaned

Holst shook his head, "Alright let's go before any more of them appear" he said as he entered the carriage.

After about an hour they finally arrived at the monastery, Claude was already there waiting by the monastery entrance waiting for them.

"Yesh, did you guys run someone over?" Claude asked as he was staring at the blood that was coated on the side of the carriage.

"I wish, that would have definitely been less work" Hilda sighed

Holst looked at Hilda with a concerned face, "Hilda no" he sighed

Claude shook his head "Anyways what happened?" he asked.

"Imperial soldiers" Byleth said, "They stopped us, and we were forced to fight" she said "They mentioned an army being raised in this area, I'm certain they were talking about us" she added. "We need to prepare in case of an Imperial attack" Byleth sighed.

Claude sighed, "I see" he said "In that case Holst you came at a perfect time" he added. They began talking about all the supplies and troops that were on their way. Byleth took this as her opportunity to leave, before she did, he grabbed a vulneary and a couple of rags then she headed to the cathedral.

Once she was finally in the cathedral Byleth sat down on one of the pews, to get a better look at her injury. She heard footsteps walking towards her, Byleth looked and saw Dimitri walking from the darker part of the cathedral to where she was "I saw you limping, why are you limping" he demanded as he approached her.

Byleth wiped the blood off her leg, "I got injured while fighting" she said.

Dimitri looked down at her, he had a frown on his face "Tch, let me heal you" he said as he sat down besides Byleth.

Byleth was surprised by Dimitri's actions, "Since when do you know healing magic?" she asked.

Dimitri placed her leg over his knees so and covered her wound with his hands, Byleth saw the light-yellow light come from his hands as he healed her. Once finished he pushed her leg off his knees. "It became more convenient, to heal myself after a fight" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, "Thank you Dimitri" she said.

"You are no use to me dead" Dimitri muttered.

"Hmm, you know just what to say Dimitri" Byleth sighed, she stood up and began to walk away her leg felt significantly better.

"Do you regret it?" Dimitri called out.

Byleth turned to him, what could he possibly be talking about now she wondered. "Regret what?" Byleth asked.

"Rejecting Holst" Dimitri said coolly.

Byleth sighed, "I don't have a future to give either of you" she said as she walked towards the exit of the cathedral. Byleth left Dimitri sitting in the pews, part of her wanted to go back and tell him how she would reject Holst for Dimitri anytime but what good will it do. All it would do is give Dimitri false hope for a dead woman, Despite Dimitri being a complete jerk lately Byleth believed that he deserved better than that.

Byleth left from the cathedral in search of Claude, she needed to find out if she had missed anything important over the last few days. Byleth found Claude in the Golden deer classroom, of course how typical of him she thought. "You know Claude, people might begin mistaking you for a student" Byleth teased as she entered the class.

"Ha-ha real funny Byleth" Claude said, "Not everyone gets a sudden growth spur like Dimitri did" he added while shaking his head "Anyways you came to me for a reason, what happened?" Claude asked.

"Oh, I just came by to ask if I had missed anything important with my absence" Byleth said.

"Worried other wars going to start while you are gone?" Claude said with a laugh.

Byleth rolled her eyes "I suppose" she sighed.

"Nah, everything was fine" Claude said "I also managed to get Dimitri to write his stupid letter, and now that is all sent out" he said "We only need to wait for a reply now" he added. Claude sighed "I know this war for us just started but... I can't wait for it to be over" he said "When this is all over, I plan to see all of my dreams come to fruition, and yours as well" Claude said.

Byleth felt a pit in her stomach, knowing that the only thing that would come to fruition is her death. "What are your dreams Claude?" Byleth asked.

"Well, for example... to bust open Fodlan's Throat" Claude said "You saw the massive fortress there, which is responsible for protecting the eastern borders of the Alliance" he said "I like to think of it as a lid on a bottle" he added. "The people of Fodlan only know a small part of the world. Their prejudices are born because they don't know what lies beyond their borders" Claude stated "And the opposite is true too. Those outside of Fodlan don't know about this place. Ignorance breeds discrimination" he added "Whether you look inside the bottle or outside of it... If you really look, all you'll find are people who you can get along with, if you only try" he declared. "That's why I wanna bust open that lid, which is keeping us locked inside. Or destroy the bottle entirely" Claude declared.

Byleth was a little shocked to say the least, she had never expected Claude's dreams to be of creating a unified world. In a way it reminded Byleth of Dimitri's and Edelgard's ambitions for a united Fodlan free from discrimination from those who deem themselves better, Claude's was just more of a global scale. "Are you going to tell our allies about this?" Byleth asked.

"I'll find the right time to bring it up. Even if I talked about it now, it doesn't seem realistic does it?" Claude said.

"A little, but you'll just have to work hard to make it a reality then" Byleth replied.

Claude smiled, "Thank you Byleth, that means a lot" he said. "Anyways" Claude said to change the subject "There was something that happened in the two days that you should know about" he said "It's about Dimitri, he refuses to train with the others" he sighed "And the other day at Fodlan's Locket he refused to help Lorenz when he was in danger" Claude added.

Byleth shook her head, "I'm sorry Claude" Byleth sighed "I'm sure it was stressful handling it" she added.

"I wouldn't say the matter is handled" Claude said "I was hoping that we could handle it right now actually" he said. Byleth nodded, "Great let’s go, I believe he is in the cathedral" Claude said and began leading the way.

Byleth and Claude entered the Cathedral and Dimitri was turned towards the rubble that was on the floor towards the back of the cathedral.

"You're wrong" Dimitri said "It's not like that, Glenn I swear it. Any love I once had for my stepsister... has been tossed aside" he said "Only hatred remains. If I could tear that woman to shreds right this very moment, I would" he added. "I don't care if she's the emperor. It's no different than killing anyone else. So, I beg of you... all of you... Do not worry about my resolve” Dimitri shouted "Please, Father... And you too, Stepmother... Do not gaze at me with that look in your eyes..." he pleaded.

Claude turned to Byleth, "What the hell is going on" he whispered.

"Wait here a moment" Byleth whispered back and began approaching Dimitri.

"I will bring you her head soon. And when I do, you may finally rest in peace. I know it... Yes, I know it..." Dimitri muttered, he then flinched "No Glenn, this is different I swear" he shouted, "Please I can't kill her, all you need is Edelgard's head, no one else" Dimitri pleaded.

Byleth went up to Dimitri and put a hand on his shoulder, "Snap out of it, Dimitri" she said sternly.

Dimitri pulled his shoulder away from her touch, "What do you want?" he hissed.

Claude and I came to check on you" Byleth said as she gestured to Claude, who was now walking over to them.

"I see" Dimitri muttered "We should make haste and prepare to move out at once. I must kill her as soon as possible..." he said.

Byleth frowned, but Claude spoke up "That would be rash" he said sternly.

"I don't have time to leisurely set up camp like the rest of you fools!" Dimitri shouted at them

The cathedral doors suddenly swung open "Byleth! Claude! We're under attack!" Leonie shouted as she came running up to them.

"What's going on Leonie?" Claude asked.

"It's a small group, but some Imperial troops are headed this way. It looks like they were stationed nearby"

"The Imperial army, is it? Well. Hehehe..." Dimitri said.

Claude sighed "I figured they would know of our presence but... I've got to hand it to Edelgard. Nothing gets past that woman" he said.

"We should proceed cautiously" Byleth said.

"Claude nodded "As long as we don't let down our guard, there's no way they can defeat us" he said.

"Tch, fools" Dimitri hissed "We need to take them down" he spat.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Dimitri" Leonie said "I'm sorry Byleth I get Edelgard is your friend but you have to face the facts that we will most likely have to kill her" she added.

"Hey, there is no need for that" Claude butted in, "Everyone is so fast to condone Edelgard to death that they aren't even looking to see if she can be reasoned with" he added.

"A woman as vile as her cannot be reasoned with" Dimitri shouted.

"Let set this argument for another time" Byleth sighed "Right now we have more pressing matters at hand" she added, then took off running to the entrance of the monastery.

Byleth finally reached it, the Imperial army was already right at the gates ready to attack, some had even managed to get into the monastery and were hiding in between buildings ready waiting to attack. It struck Byleth that she is now fighting in the position in which Rhea had fought off her and Edelgard. The thought made Byleth's stomach churn.

Claude and Dimitri caught up with her and stood beside her. "If they reach the interior, the enemy will take the monastery, we need to drive them back immediately" Claude said.

"I have an idea Claude" Byleth said while looking at the battle field, "Dimitri, Dedue, and I will take the left side and make our way to the ballista, from there we will set the part of the monastery that has the majority of their soldiers in it on fire" she declared.

Claude looked hesitant for a moment "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, then the three of us will flank them, I'm certain their general is back there" Byleth added, "Claude you and the others will be doing distant attacks to keep them there" she said, "Stay by the gates in case any of their soldiers get through" she added.

"Alright, I'll go tell the others of the plan" Claude said "Also be careful" he added before taking off.

(The end of the battle)

"Byleth watch out" Dimitri shouted at her, next thing Byleth knew she was on the ground and everything was black.

"Crap" she thought, she was certain she was alive most likely she had just passed out from what ever had just hit her. It irritated Byleth a great deal, especially since everything had been going smoothly so far, they had successfully managed to set ablaze to the small part of the monastery that had Imperial troops, while the others used arrows and magic to take them out. Byleth slowly began to feel her consciousnesses coming back to her.

Byleth saw Dimitri with a man hunched down before him, was that Randolph? Byleth wondered. "I have family waiting for me... please, I can't die here..." Randolph pleaded.

"A beast of your depravity prattling on about family? How amusing" Dimitri sneered.

"As though you could understand... such a thing as love... you heartless monster!" Randolph shouted.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "And you are a monster too, General. You have just yet to realize it. A monster who thinks he's a man... despicable" he spat "As a general you must have killed countless souls without a shred of mercy. Do you still remember the sound of them begging, just as you're begging now?" he hissed. "Or now that your life is at its end, will you hold to that lie that your hands are not stained red with blood" Dimitri sneered.

"This... this is war. I did what I had to do for the Empire... for the people... for my family!" Randolph rebutted.

"So, you are piling up corpses for the people and for your family. And I am doing the same for the salvation of the dead..." Dimitri said.

"After all is said and done, we are both murderers. Both stained. Both monsters" Dimitri said.

"You're wrong!" Randolph shouted.

"Am I?" Dimitri said as a deep scowl fell over his face, "I can smell the rotting flesh upon your hands even now, General" Dimitri spat.

"Enough! That's enough!" Randolph shouted.

"I won't kill you right away, my fellow monster. Unless you object to watching your friends die. one... by... one" Dimitri said. Byleth lifted herself off the ground and began walking over to them she withdrew her dagger. "If so, I will do you the service or removing your eyes first so that-" Dimitri said as Byleth flung her dagger at Randolph's neck, it stabbed him.

Byleth heard his words gurgled by his blood loss "Gaaah! Fleche... Please, forgive me..." Randolph said. His last words were an apology, Byleth wondered who the person was, a possible lover? or family? Perhaps she would never know.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dimitri shouted, disturbing Byleth's train of thought. How dare he, After the stunt he just pulled he had the audacity to demand reasoning for Byleth putting the man out of his misery.

"I miss the Dimitri I once knew" Byleth spat.

"The Dimitri you once knew is dead. All that remains is the repulsive, blood-stained monster you see before you" Dimitri shouted, he paused for a moment "If you do not approve of what I have become, then kill me" he spat. "If you insist that you cannot... then I will continue to use you and your friends until the flesh falls from your bones"

"That is enough Dimitri", Byleth turned and seen that Claude had reached them. Claude looked to Byleth, and his eyes grew wide "Byleth are you alright your head, what happened?" he asked.

"My head?" Byleth began to say, she reached a hand to the left side of her head, it was wet. Blood, she thought. Everything began to grow hazy.

"Marianne” Claude shouted "We need your help quick" he yelled. Byleth closed her eyes just listening to what was going on around her. "What happened to her?" Claude demanded.

"She hit her head on the floor" Dimitri said, "I had to push her out of the way from being struck by an axe" he added, is that what happened? Byleth did not remember, all she remembered was Dimitri shouting watch out and then everything was black, so it is possible that is how it happened.

"You couldn't have pushed her out of the way gently?" Claude shouted.

"The alternative was letting Byleth get struck by an axe" Dimitri spat, "You told me to help my allies, I did" he added.

Claude scoffed "Yeah, real big help Dimitri". Byleth felt someone lift her up, "Marianne is taking too long Byleth" Claude said softly, "I'm taking you to the infirmary" he added. Byleth tried to thank him but her words were not forming, then everything went black again.


	30. The Beast:

Claude:

Claude ran from the battlefield to the infirmary, once he finally reached the infirmary there was a mage in there, "I need your help healing her" Claude said to the mage as he entered the room.

"What happened?" The mage asked with wide eyes, looking over Byleth's injuries, on the left side Byleth's light green hair was soaked in her blood, she had to have a wound there. Claude just didn't know how bad it was yet.

Claude sighed "I think she hit her head" he said "Begin treating her immediately, I'll send Marianne to come help you" he said, the mage nodded and began cleaning away at her head after Claude had laid Byleth down on one of the cots. Then Claude took off to go and find Marianne.

Claude rushed back out to the entrance of Garreg Mach to find Marianne, after a bit of searching he saw her sitting beside Hilda healing one of her wounds. "Marianne!" Claude shouted. Marianne jumped a little, Claude felt bad for startling her but now isn't really the time for that. "I need you to go to the infirmary room right now" he stated.

Marianne’s eyes grew wide, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "Byleth is injured, she passed out not long ago" he said, a look of shock fell over Hilda's and Marianne's faces "I need you to heal her" he added.

Marianne nodded and got up right away, "Of course" she said "I will do all that I can" she added then took off to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened to Byleth?" Hilda demanded.

"Byleth was about to get hit by an axe and Dimitri pushed her out of the way, which resulted in her hitting her head on the ground fairly hard" Claude said.

Hilda was quiet for a moment, "Is Byleth alright?" she asked.

"I don't know" Claude sighed as he sat beside Hilda, "Is it bad that I'm angry at Dimitri for this?" he asked Hilda.

Hilda shrugged, "I can't tell you how to feel" she said "But... I don't think he would intentionally hurt Byleth" she said, "Despite the layer of angst he's put up I still think he cares" she sighed "Well at least about her" she added.

"I thought that at first too" Claude sighed "But I'm not so sure about it anymore" he added. Claude stood up and looked to Hilda, "Well good chatting with you, I should probably tell Jeralt" he said, Hilda nodded.

"I'll go see how Byleth is doing" Hilda said while standing up.

Claude nodded then left to go find Jeralt.

Claude found Jeralt with Dimitri standing beside him, by the looks of it, Dimitri was telling him what had happened and to Claude's surprise Jeralt didn't lash out at Dimitri. He simply offered the man a few words of comfort that he didn't intend to hurt her, Dimitri looked down to the floor in what seemed to be shame, but in all honesty, Claude didn't know for certain. It could have been indifference for all he knew.

Claude sighed, he should probably check to make sure Byleth's ok, he thought.

Dimitri:

Dimitri stood in the cathedral in front of the pile of rubble, two days had passed since the incident with Byleth. She has yet to woken up, despite Jeralt's words of comfort Dimitri knew from the glares that he received from Claude and Holst that they deemed he is responsible for her current state. Dimitri felt the same way, but he wouldn't express the guilt he felt to them, he didn't deserve their pity or their anger, Dimitri is a beast, he doesn't need them.

Dimitri's thoughts were broken by Glenn deciding to make his presence know, "It's about time you finally took initiative to kill her" he stated "Now you won't have her as a distraction" he added.

Dimitri nodded, not wanting to set off Glenn's temper. Dimitri knew that wouldn't happen, Despise Glenn's words. He had a new ghost following him.

Dimitri noticed the new ghost the first night that Byleth had been in the infirmary, when he made his way to the cathedral he saw a flash of dark blue hair from the corner of his eyes, he turned to see the person following him but they disappeared. His new ghost liked to hide, or maybe she didn't want him to see her, perhaps she wanted to silently torment Dimitri from afar. And in a way Dimitri was glad for it, he didn't want to face what he had done to her.

There was momentary peace for Dimitri, the ghosts seemed to be pleased with him almost killing Byleth, so they left him alone more frequently than they used to, now they were just popping in every once in a while to demand Edelgard's head. In this temporary lapse of piece Dimitri decided to do something that he knew would infuriate the ghosts of his loved ones, He turned around from the pile of rubble and began heading to the infirmary.

It was the dead of the night, there was no one around except the occasional guard and they all looked away when they saw him pass by. "Boar" Glenn hissed, borrowing the insult that Felix had called him on many occasions. Dimitri entered the infirmary, he was a bit surprised that no one was in there with her, she looked so defenseless. "Finish the job, grab the pillow and smother her" Glenn shouted, Dimitri flinched at his words. "Tsk, you weak coward" Glenn hissed "Kill her" he yelled.

"Why are you in here" A voice demanded, Dimitri turned to face his stalker ghost. So, she finally presents herself, Dimitri thought. Dimitri looked at her, she looked identical to the woman who laid unconscious in the cot, except she had deep blue hair and indigo colored eyes.

His Byleth before she had infused with the goddess. She glared at Glenn "Get out" she hissed, for a moment Dimitri thought Glenn would refuse or have a rebuttal to say, but he just left.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want from me?" He hissed.

Byleth just shrugged her shoulders, "You tell me" she said, "You're the one imagining me" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "Why would I purposefully imagine you, any of you, specters to haunt me" he shouted.

Byleth rolled her eyes, then gestured to herself "I'm dying, do you really think I'd waste the effort to haunt you?" she said bluntly, "I think I have bigger things to worry about" she said as she looked at her unconscious self.

"Is she going to die?" Dimitri blurted out; he knew he didn't have a right to know especially given the fact her being here is his fault.

Byleth sighed and sat down on one of the chairs by the cot, "I don't know" she said. "Like I said before, I come from your head, not hers" Byleth said as she put her face into her palms. She was quiet for a moment, "Do you want her to die?" Byleth asked.

"I don't care either way" Dimitri hissed.

"Liar" Byleth said in a sing-song voice, while swinging her legs "Why else would you be here" she added. She paused for a moment "Unless... Glenn was right, did you come to finish the job?" she said with a hint of amusement.

"There is only one person I want dead" Dimitri said then turned around and began to head to the exit.

"Edelgard?" Byleth said, "I don't buy it" she hummed.

Dimitri frowned then turned to look at her, "Do you also question my resolve?" he shouted.

Byleth stood up, "That's not what I question" she said, "I question whether or not you actually want her dead" she said

"You think I want that tyrant to live?" Dimitri hissed, "She took everything from me" he yelled.

"Right" Byleth sighed "You mean when she was like" Byleth paused for a moment looking to her fingers counting them, "... twelve? Maybe thirteen?" she said "Right, she definitely had the power and influence at that age to orchestrate the killing of a monarch" she added sarcastically.

"You're just like her" Dimitri shouted while gesturing to Byleth's unconscious body. "You side with that vile woman" Dimitri spat then stormed out of the infirmary. The ghost didn't follow him.

"You fool" a voice shouted at Dimitri as he re-entered the cathedral, he knew who it was.

"Father..." Dimitri mumbled.

"Silent, why didn't you kill her like Glenn asked?!" Lambert shouted, "Why must you keep us waiting for our justice" he hissed.

Lady Patricia walked up to Lambert and put her hand on his shoulder, "He doesn't care about us anymore dear" she said.

"No, you are wrong, I swear" Dimitri shouter while frantically shaking his head.

"Prove it" Patricia said, Dimitri's blood froze "Kill her, she is the one stopping you from killing Edelgard" she spat.

"There is no need" Dimitri began to say "We only need Edelgard's head" he murmured.

"She hinders our release" Lambert shouted, "We need our vengeance Dimitri, we've waited long enough" he spat "Pathetic, you keep her around to please your own vices" Lambert shouted.

"No Father it is not like that I swear" Dimitri said frantically.

"How worthless you are" Patricia spat, then turned around to leave Dimitri's presence, with Lambert following behind her.

Byleth:

Byleth opened her eyes, for a moment she couldn't register where she was. She looked around, there was an eerie green glow to the air, Byleth attempted to move but she was bound in place, she looked down to see what kept her, Chains? she questioned. Now that she looked around the room she knew exactly where she was, her stomach sank, why is she bound to the throne in the Holy Tomb? she wondered.

"You are finally awake I see” Byleth stopped struggling and looked up at her captor, she froze in place, Rhea. "I felt the chains were necessary after the stunt you pulled the last time we were here" Rhea said as she walked closer to Byleth. "To think my poor Sitri died giving birth to such a disgrace" Byleth flinched.

"Shut up" Byleth shouted, Rhea raised her hand and slapped Byleth.

"I don't take orders from you" Rhea hissed "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you are just a vessel" she said. She paused for a moment, "Can you believe how easily your so-called friends turned you over to me?" Rhea laughed.

Byleth's blood began to boil, "They wouldn't do that" she hissed.

"Oh, but they did, Claude and Dimitri to be exact" Rhea said.

Byleth felt the bile begin to rise in her throat, "No... I know them, they would not do that" she spat, Rhea struck Byleth again.

Something struck Byleth this time, well actually it was the lack of something striking her. When Rhea slapped her, she didn't feel a thing.

Byleth looked up to a crazed eyed Rhea, "You are not real" she said. Rhea began cackling, Byleth felt disturbed by it.

Rhea shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe not, but your fear is real" she hissed and then snapped her fingers.

Everything was black again, Byleth sat in the dark for what felt like hours. After a while she began to explore to see if she could find a way out of wherever she seemed to be at. Not long after she began to hear a something breathing deeply, whatever it was it had to be big.

The stench soon followed.

It grew unbearable, whatever it was Byleth didn't want to face it. Byleth began running, she could hear a faint growling noise, no matter what way she ran the growling noise began to get louder. "Sothis" Byleth called out as she ran, she knew calling for Sothis wouldn't do anything but by some off chance that it did Byleth would take it. "Sothis please help" she shouted. Still no response. And the growling only got louder.

Byleth abruptly came to a stop when she ran into something sticky, with that horrible odor coming off of it, she backed away slowly hoping that it would ignore her, but it whipped around and let out a horrendous roar.

Byleth realized something once she got a look at the beast, it was her Mother, from when Aelfric tried to revive her only for her to combine with him into a horrible beast.

Claude:

"Hey there Claude" someone said in a sing song voice, Claude looked up to see Hilda. She looked down to the paperwork in front of him "Watcha doing there?" she asked.

Claude groaned then stretched his arms "Writing a letter for support in the war" he replied.

Hilda's eyes widened, "Oh who did you decide to ask?" she questioned.

"I was thinking of asking Judith from house Daphnel" Claude sighed "I don't like the idea of owing her more than I already do, but given the current situation, sacrifices must be made" he added.

Hilda nodded, "True, especially since she will not have to pass through any territories in the Alliance that factioned off to the Empire" she said "Plus the two of you are on good terms" Hilda said cheerfully.

"My thoughts exactly, also she is fond of me so chances are that she will say yes" Claude said.

Claude and Hilda chatted for a while longer until Marianne barged into the into the Golden Deer classroom "Byleth's awake" she shouted "But... we have a problem" she said "She's a bit um... feral" Marianne whispered.

"Feral?" Hilda questioned; her brows furrowed "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"She punched a mage in the face" Marianne replied "And locked herself in the infirmary" she added.

Claude rose from his seat immediately, "We will check it out" he said to Marianne and followed Hilda who was already making her way to the door.

Outside of the infirmity was a mage clutching a bloody rag to her face, "Rough day?" Claude said as he approached the mage, the mage didn't say anything she just glared at Claude.

Hilda knocked on the door and there was no response, "She took off" The mage said finally speaking up.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Hilda demanded.

"I figured a broken nose was enough" The mage retorted, Claude made a mental note to hire different mages, then took off to go search for Byleth.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Hilda asked Claude as they went down the stairs.

Claude shrugged, "Maybe to find more mages to punch?" he suggested with a laugh.

Hilda proceeded to smack him on the back of his head, "This is serious" she said sternly.

"I know, I know" Claude sighed and threw his arms up in defeat, "I just can't get over the fact she punched the mage in the face" he said with a laugh.

Hilda sighed "Byleth was probably freaked out" she said "Imagine the last thing she remembers is being out on the battlefield" she added.

"I guess you have a point" Claude mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Put me down" A voice shouted, Claude and Hilda looked at each other, he was certain that was Byleth's voice.

"Kick and scratch all you want; I'm taking you back to the infirmary regardless" A voice snapped. Claude followed the voices to the garden area outside of the dining room. There was Dimitri holding Byleth over his left shoulder, while Byleth was kicking at him and squirming around.

"I see you found Byleth" Claude said as he approached the two of them.

"Claude tell him to put me down, I'm fine" Byleth said.

"You are bleeding" Dimitri hissed.

"It is not my blood" Byleth retorted.

Claude sighed "Yeah, we saw what you did to that mage" he said " so why exactly did you punch her in the face?" Claude asked.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, "I thought she was Rhea" she sighed.

"Why did you think that?" Hilda asked.

"I-it doesn't matter" Byleth sighed "I will apologize to the mage" she added, Byleth paused for a moment "Where is the Sword of the Creator?" she asked.

Claude paused for a moment; did they leave it out on the battlefield? He had been so distracted with getting Byleth to the infirmary, that the Sword of the Creator had completely slipped from his mind "I put it in your room" Dimitri said. Claude was relieved, he thought for a moment that everyone had left probably the most important sword in the world just lying around for the taking.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" she said "Now please put me down" she added. Dimitri proceeded to release his grip on her, and Byleth fell to the ground. "Thanks a lot Dimitri" she hissed as she pulled herself off the ground.

"That was unnecessary" Claude said to Dimitri and he just grunted then stalked away.

"Charming as always" Hilda sighed as she stared at Dimitri as he left them, she then turned to Byleth. "How are you feeling?" Hilda questioned.

"Just peachy" Byleth said.

"Come on you must be hungry, let's get food and chat about what you've missed over the past few days" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, "How long was I unconscious for?" she asked.

"Don't worry it was only for two maybe three days" Claude said as he began walking into the dining hall.

The three of them sat in the dining hall eating their food, while Claude and Hilda brought Byleth up to speed on what has been going on.

"I see, so you sent out the letter already then?" Byleth asked Claude.

"No, I was in the middle of writing it still, I will send it by tomorrow at the latest" Claude said, Byleth nodded.

"Have Dimitri's loyalists said anything yet?" Byleth asked.

Claude shook his head, "Honestly they if they received it they probably don't know what to make of it in the meantime" he sighed "They will probably think it is a hoax" he added.

"Still don't you think they would want to check out it out" Hilda said "He is Faerghus's rightful ruler, if there is even the slightest possibility of his survival they will want to check it out" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Hilda is right" she said.

"I hope so" Claude sighed.

Felix:

The last five years haven't been pretty, Faerghus has been caught up in a war at two fronts. The Dukedom which had allowed for the church to seek asylum in Fhirdiad had been fighting off the remnants of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, while also aiding the church in fight off the Imperial army.

For the past five years the Fraldarius and Gautier territories have been fending off invasions from both the Dukedom and the Church of Seiros. And the Blue Lions have been in between those two territories helping fight off the invading forces after learning about Prince Dimitri's execution.

(Five Years ago)

"I can't believe his highness just took off without us" Sylvain complained as they prepared themselves for the trip to Fhirdiad.

"Tsk, stop complaining already it is better this way" Felix said "That way we won't have to ride with an unhinged boar" he stated.

"Felix knock it off" Ingrid scolded, "His highness is going through somethings right now" she added quietly.

"All of us are, but that doesn't mean we snap people’s necks with our bear hands and laugh manically about it" Felix rebutted.

"We don't know exactly what happened in there" Ingrid said sadly, "We only saw a small part of how it played out" she added.

Felix shook his head "Come on, let's go get the others and go already" he sighed.

The trip to the Kingdom Capital Fhirdiad was horrible to say the least, it took them four almost five days to reach their destination. Once they finally reached the capital when they got to the castle they were turned away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Felix demanded to the guard stationed at the gate.

"I'm sorry but Lady Cornelia has told us not to let anyone in" The guard said.

"Why the hell is Cornelia calling the shots?" Felix asked, "Where is Dimitri or Rufus?" he questioned.

"Prince Dimitri has been imprisoned for the murder of his Uncle Rufus" the guard said "She has condemned him, now Prince Dimitri is awaiting his execution" he added.

"What?!" Sylvain shouted approaching the guard "Dimitri is the rightful ruler; she can't execute him" he added.

"Guys we need to leave now" Felix said "We need to inform my Father; he should be able to help Dimitri” he added.

Ingrid sighed, "You are right, as much as I hate the idea of abandoning Dimitri it's our best bet at saving him" she said.

They left for Fraldarius territory, once they got there Felix immediately reported the news to his Father Lord Rodrigue who proceeded to leave at once to save Prince Dimitri. However, this was to no avail, by the time Rodrigue arrived there Cornelia had already executed him.

Or so she claimed.

(Present Day)

It had been an average day for Felix, he woke up when the sun began poking through his widow and right away began his training for the day. He needed to get stronger, lately the Dukedom had been sending more forces to attack them.

The trance that fell over Felix was broken when a shouting Rodrigue came into the training room. "What is it Father?" Felix said irritated while rubbing his forehead.

Rodrigue shoved a letter into Felix's hands, he looked down with a confused face. "Read it" Rodrigue said.

Felix sighed then did as was asked,

To Lord Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius:

It has been a long time since I have written a letter, I hope the times have not been entirely hard for you as they have for me. I'll get to the point, I am writing this letter for two reason the first to get the nagging and prattling of Byleth and Claude to stop, and the second is because we are making an army to combat the forces of the Imperial army. We have received help from some territories in the Alliance for supplies and men it would be of great help if you also help contributed to the war effort, we have taken up camp in Garreg Mach Monastery.

\- Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

Felix looked up once he finished reading the letter, "Is this a joke?" he asked while frowning.

"I don't know" Rodrigue replied "But I sent word to Margrave Gautier, on the subject matter" he said "I requested he send Sylvain, so that the two of you and Ingrid will check out if it is true or not" he added.

Felix had a bad feeling about this, it just seemed too good to be true, "I don't know Father" he sighed "It seems like a trap" he added.

"Think of it as training if it ends up being a trap" Rodrigue responded "But what if it is not a trap, and Prince Dimitri is really alive" he said "You know I have been searching for the past years by some off chance that he did survive that day" Rodrigue added.

Felix sighed; he knew that his Father was right. He had always had his suspicions as well that Dimitri was alive since Cornelia had refused to let them see the body and the execution was privately done, it just all seemed so unreal to him. "Alright" Felix said.

"Excellent you should prepare to leave at once, I'm certain the Margrave will send Sylvain right over" Rodrigue said, "I'll find Ingrid and tell her the news" Rodrigue said excitedly then took off to search for her in the Fraldarius castle.

Part of Felix was relieved that there was a chance that Dimitri was alive and well but the bigger part of him was furious at him. Five years, it had been five years and now he suddenly decides to alert everyone that he is alive and well after they had just gotten over his death, it disgusted him how he disregarded the people that he considered to be his friends and allies. And what was Dimitri talking about Byleth and Claude? Had he been with them the whole time? and Neither one of them thought it wise to say anything sooner? How irritating Felix thought.

As expected, the Margrave Gautier sent Sylvain to Fraldarius territory to accompany Felix and Ingrid to Garreg Mach to see if it is true, that Dimitri is alive. The journey would take two maybe three days if they were lucky. "Do you guys think the letter is real?" Sylvain asked breaking the silence.

Ingrid sighed "To tell you the truth, I've been wondering that as well" she confessed, "I hope it is true" she added.

"I wonder if he has been hiding out with Byleth and Claude over these past five years" Felix said.

"Oh yeah, he did mention them" Sylvain said while rubbing the back of his neck, "Honestly I had thought Byleth died though" he said "Maybe the two love birds ran off to be with each other for these past five years" he said with a laugh.

"Sylvain! Now is hardly the time to be making such jokes" Ingrid scolded.

"Come on, you both were thinking it I just said it" Sylvain replied, "I bet you they have a couple of kids already" he added.

Ingrid slapped the back of Sylvain's head, "Knock it off" she said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood" Sylvain protested, and Ingrid raised her hand in warning which led for Sylvain to shut up.

Felix shook his head, "You two are idiots" he said. Felix immediately regretted saying that when he felt Ingrid's backside of her hand hitting the back of his head, and hearing Sylvain bust out laughing over having witnessed it.

Byleth:

Almost a week had passed since Byleth had woken up from her brief period of unconsciousness, so far everything seemed to be working properly... but she still had a fear that lingered with her from the things she saw while she was unconscious.

"Come on Hilda, I know you are stronger than that" Byleth said as she dodged a swing that Hilda made at her.

"But I'm all tired and sweaty" Hilda whined "Plus we have been training all morning" she added.

Byleth sighed then tossed the training sword to the side, "Fine" she said "Well just have to pick up again tomorrow" she added.

"Ugh, fine" Hilda groaned "But this is cruel and unusual punishment" she added.

Byleth laughed "Right... Come on let's go get lunch" she said then began leading the way to the dining hall.

Byleth and Hilda sat down at a table eating their lunch when Claude approached them, "Hello my lovely friends" he began "I have great news" he added as he sat down with them.

"Oh? what is it?" Byleth asked.

"We have finally received a reply from Judith. The Hero of Daphnel has agreed to support us with soldiers and supplies" Claude replied.

Hilda cheered "This is awesome, see Claude I told you she'd say yes" she said.

Claude nodded, "There is one issue with the delivery of the troops though" he said as he pulled a letter out of his coat and handed it to Byleth and Hilda to read.

To Claude Von Riegan:

As this is a request from none other than the leader of the Alliance, I wish that I could send troops at once. However... Openly marshaling soldiers within my territory could provoke other members of the Alliance. Therefore, I will secretly gather troops in Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Will your group be able to receive the soldiers at this location? From there it should be safe to return to the monastery by following the border between the Alliance and the Kingdom.

\- Judith Von Daphnel.

"Ailell, The Valley of Torment..." Byleth murmured.

"Ailell is on the border between Daphnel territory and the Kingdom. It'll make sense when we get there, but it's a peculiar region" Claude sighed "In any case, if we use that valley, we shouldn't have to worry about being noticed by other Alliance Lords" he added.

Hilda cupped her cheeks in her hands, "You mean Lorenz's Father" she sighed.

"Yup" Claude said.

Lysithea barged into the dining hall, and ran straight for Byleth, Claude, and Hilda. "You guys" Lysithea said out of breath" There is a commotion going on at the entrance of the monastery" she added.

"Got it, well go immediately" Byleth said while standing up from her seat.

Felix:

Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain had finally reached Garreg Mach Monastery, it seemed to be thriving which caught Felix a bit off guard last, he had heard about it was that it had been completely abandoned. As they walked through the entrance gate Felix stopped, is that shouting? he wondered. Ingrid and Sylvain had the same look on their face.

"There is no reason to feign ignorance. I know all about you!" A man's voice shouted.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" A woman's voice replied.

"Just come here" The man shouted, Felix had heard enough he drew his blade and walked toward the man.

The woman looked to him "Please, help me" she said frantically. Once Felix got a good look at her he realized that he had gone to Garreg Mach with her, what was her name again... Marianne?

"Don't interfere. Just hand the girl over to me" The man said.

Felix glared at him and pointed his sword at him, "I don't think you are in the position to be making such demands" he spat.

The man shifted uncomfortably for a moment; the realization finally dawned on him that Felix was more than willing to use his blade to solve the matter. "I'm telling you this for your own good. You're putting yourself in danger associating with her" the man said.

"I don't care" Felix replied, the man looked at Felix like he had just offended him.

"Hey what's going on here” a voice called out, Felix turned to look and saw none other than Claude followed by Byleth and Hilda.

They stood beside Felix, helping him surround the man. He was terrified, "Do you know of the Wandering Beast stalking the woods in Edmund territory?" The man said while trying to hide the fear in the under tone of his voice. "It is said that it attacks people every night and drags them off to feast" he said " The true Identity of the Wandering Beast... Is that girl right there!" The man shouted.

"No, I would never" Marianne shouted out in her defense.

"You need to get leave, now" Byleth hissed at the man.

The man glared at her and crossed his arms, "No matter. I'll get the evidence I need..." he said then he turned around and stormed off.

"What a jerk" Hilda declared.

Byleth sighed, "Are you alright Marianne?" she asked.

Marianne nodded, "My apologies for getting you involved in that..." she sighed.

"What exactly was that?" Byleth asked.

Marianne sighed, "In truth, that man has been following me ever since my Father disappeared..." she said, "He's a crest scholar" she added.

"So why exactly is he following you?" Claude butted in.

Marianne hesitated, "Because of my crest" she said "The crest that my Father bore and was passed down to me... It was... Maurice's Crest" Marianne said with disgust, Felix watched Claude's eyes grow wide.

Byleth cocked her head, "Maurice's Crest?" she asked.

"Yes. It's also known as... The Crest of the Beast..." Marianne whispered, "It is said that there were once twelve heroes who saved Fodlan" she began "There was the King of Liberation, Nemesis... The ten Elites, and finally... Maurice” she said. "One day, Maurice suddenly transformed into a hideous beast and slaughtered innocent people" Marianne said, "It was Like when Miklan, of House Gautier turned into a black beast" she added.

Felix saw Sylvain flinch at the mention of his dead brother. "The negative energy dwelling within his crest turned Maurice into a monster" Marianne whispered "The people of Fodlan grew to despise him, and he was stripped of his honor" she said, "His whole clan was conquered, and it was believed that his bloodline had vanished..." she said softly "But even now, there exists a few descendants who have inherited Maurice's Crest, and his curse", she paused for a moment "My family line... is one of them" she said. A frown fell over Marianne's face "Maurice's Crest is a symbol of disaster. Anyone who comes in contact with it is met with great misfortune" she said seriously, "Those who carry the Crest become beasts at night and slaughter innocent people" she sighed.

"What that man mentioned earlier?" Byleth said.

"Yes, the rumor about the Wandering Beast in the woods..." Marianne said "People are saying the creature is in similar appearance to Maurice's bestial form" she sighed.

Byleth paused for a moment "Well why don't we just defeat it then? wouldn't that help the rumor be dispelled?" she said.

Marianne looked at her in shock, "You would be willing to help?" Marianne said softly.

Byleth nodded, "Of course, I'm sure the others feel the same as well" she replied.

Marianne smiled "Thank you" she said, "Please, you guys don't tell anyone else about my crest" Marianne pleaded.

Claude threw his hands up "Fine, I guess" he sighed, the Hilda hit him on the back of the head.

"Your secret is safe with us" Hilda said.

"I'm sorry to have to ask... But thank you!" Marianne said.

Byleth looked to Claude, "We should prepare to leave at once, the trip there should take a few days" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, then looked over to Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain. "Don't you think you are forgetting something" Claude said.

Byleth looked confused, Sylvain proceeded to clear his throat and Byleth looked towards them. She stared for a moment then it seemed to click, "Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain" Byleth said, a smile fell over her lips, she seemed a bit apprehensive. Felix chalked it up to fear of how they would react towards seeing her, given the circumstances of how she left.

"Byleth!" Ingrid said happily then proceeded to hug Byleth tightly, Felix saw a flash of relief fall over her face.

Once they pulled away from there hug, she said, "I've missed you" to Ingrid, then looked towards Felix and Sylvain "All of you" she added.

"What happened to you?" Felix asked, "After the whole Holy Tomb incident" he clarified.

Byleth sighed, "Well after that, I went with Edelgard and Hubert to a makeshift Imperial army camp" she said, "And we prepare our strike of Garreg Mach" she added.

Felix nodded, "From what I had heard that battle was successful for Edelgard but you, you had died" he said.

"Not exactly" Byleth said "I was fighting against Rhea, and she transformed into the Immaculate One, which cause part of the monastery to collapse" she added. "Then five years later I wake up on a riverbank" Byleth said.

"So, you have been asleep for five years?" Sylvain questioned.

Byleth sighed, "I know how it sounds" she said "I'm fairly certain it has something to do with my powers" she added.

They were quiet for a moment, "What was it like fighting Rhea?" Felix asked breaking the silence.

"Terrifying" Byleth said "I was worried the whole time about her transforming, and just when I thought I had won..." she sighed.

"Did you know what Rhea was before the Holy Tomb?" Ingrid asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, that caught me by surprise as well" she sighed "But Edelgard and Hubert knew" she added. Byleth's eyes fell to the floor "If only she had told us sooner... then maybe things would be different" she said.

"So, you really didn't know prior to the Holy Tomb that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor?" Sylvain asked.

"No, I didn't" Byleth said.

"So why did you join her then?" Sylvain asked.

Byleth looked up and locked eyes with Sylvain, "Dimitri was about to kill Edelgard with his bare hands Sylvain" she said, "I couldn't let him do that" she added firmly. "I still won't" Byleth declared "I realize now that you three have probably come to help Dimitri in taking the Emperors head" she said " But know this I will do everything in my power to stop him" she added. "I understand why he believes that Edelgard is his enemy, but he is wrong" Byleth said "He is just so blindsided by his anger and grief that he refuses to see reason" she added. Byleth sighed, "Anyways, I should take you three to him now" she said and began leading the way.

The three of them followed Byleth, "How has Dimitri been?" Sylvain asked.

Byleth stopped in her tracks and turned to them, "Right, I should probably give you guys forewarning" she sighed "Dimitri is well... kind of hostile" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ingrid asked.

"Do you remember the incident at Remire Village?" Byleth asked, the three of them nodded "Well he is like that now but full time" she sighed.

"Ah, so the boar is completely unhinged now" Felix said.

"Felix" Ingrid scolded.

Byleth sighed, "He is not wrong" she said quietly "You will see when we get there" she added.

There was a look of concern on both Ingrid and Sylvain's faces, those fools. When will they learn Dimitri is a boar and nothing more, Felix thought to himself.

They entered the cathedral.

"Why are you here?" said a figure that was turned towards a pile of rubble in the cathedral.

"Dimitri... Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain are here" Byleth said.

"So?" Dimitri scoffed, "Tell them to go away" he added.

A frown fell over her face, "Dimitri, we are leaving on a mission either talk with them or you stay behind this time" Byleth said sternly.

Dimitri whipped around, "How dare you" he hissed, he looked at his old friends then glared at Byleth. "So, you brought them to see the beast, hm?" Dimitri hissed "So they could see how low their prince has fallen" he added with a laugh.

"Dimitri knock it off" Byleth scolded, the two just glared at each other.

"Is this a bad time to ask if the two of you have any kids?" Sylvain said trying to break the tension.

"Sylvain now isn't really the time that" Byleth sighed and Dimitri just glared at Sylvain.

"Oh, come on it was just a joke" Sylvain said with a wink.

"Shut up" Dimitri shouted, "Get out now" he added.

Felix watched as Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose and sigh, "Fine" she said then turning to Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain "I'm sorry you guys" Byleth said as she began walking to the door "Come with me, you must be tired from your trip" she added.

Once they were out of the cathedral Felix spoke up, "How long has he been like that?" he asked.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I have no idea, we reunited maybe a little over a moon now, and he's been like that the whole time" she said, "I asked my dad, but... he isn't one for keeping track of time, so I recommend asking Dedue or Alois for those answers" she added.

Felix sighed, "Let us join you, on your mission" he said.

Byleth looked surprised, "Are you sure that is a good idea? you guys have only just arrived" she said.

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "I want to see firsthand how depraved the boar is now" he stated.

"Felix" Ingrid shouted with a deep scowl on her face, "His highness is still our friend, and our Prince" she said "Have some more respect" she added.

Felix shook his head, "Tsk, you are being naive Ingrid" he said "With him in that state he is not fit to lead" he added.

Before anything else could be said Sylvain jumped in, "Hey- guys, it doesn't matter" he said, and looked to Byleth "We are coming with you because His Highness is our friend, crazy or not" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, prepare for the trip then" she said "Oh also you should eat, there is food in the dining hall" Byleth said while looking directly at Ingrid, whose face immediately lit up at the mention of food.

Byleth:

It was a little weird to be reunited with Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain, but Byleth was happy for it even though they might harbor some resentment towards her for what she had done. But for the most part they seemed to be ok with being in her presence. She wondered if them being here might help Dimitri in some way since they had all known one another for so long, but then again him having Dedue didn't really prove to do anything either so her hopes for that matter were fairly low.

"Byleth" she looked up and saw Claude approaching her. "You have a serious look, is everything alright?" Claude asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I just wonder if having Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain will be able to help Dimitri out of this" she said.

Claude looked to be pondering her words for a while, "I get where you are coming from but... It just does not seem likely" he said.

"I know" Byleth sighed, "Anyways you should write Judith back before we leave" she said changing the subject.

Claude nodded, "I already did" he said "I told her we will meet her there in Ailell at the end of this moon for the supplies and troops" he added.

"My Father also intends to provide troops for the fight", Byleth looked and saw Felix approaching them with Ingrid and Sylvain.

Claude nodded, "I figured as much, we are receiving aid from house Daphnel at the end of this moon at Ailell" he said to Felix.

Felix nodded, "I'll write to my Father, telling his to meet us there on that day as well with supplies and men" Felix said.

"Good, we need as much help as we can get" Claude said, he paused and looked at the three of them for a moment, "I take that you guys are coming with us?" he said.

"Yes" Felix replied.

"Sweet, that means we can leave Lorenz behind" Claude said happily, "Hilda will be thrilled" he added with a laugh.

Byleth nodded, they waited for the others to arrive. As they were waiting Dedue approached them, Byleth looked up to him and nodded.

"His Highness told me that you are leaving for a mission" Dedue said as he approached them "I wish to join" he declared

"That is fine" Claude said while nodding.

After everyone finally got to the entrance of the monastery, Claude began making the cuts for who would be coming along. It was eventually decided that Byleth, Claude, Dedue, Dimitri, Felix, Hilda, Ingrid, Lysithea, Marianne, and Sylvain would be leaving, and to Byleth's surprise there was no objection to who was staying behind. And then they set off to Edmund territory to slay the Wandering Beast.

It had taken three days for the group to reach the woods in Edmund territory, and just their luck they arrived at night. Byleth isn't normally one to believe in the superstition of beasts coming and taking people to feast on them in the middle of the night, but... the woods did have that atmosphere to them, and the thick layer of fog that began creeping in did not help the case.

"Hey where is Marianne?" Hilda asked looking around at their companions.

Fear crept into Byleth, where the hell did Marianne go, why isn't she with them anymore what if something had happened to her and they just barley realized it. And that was when Byleth heard a female voice shouting.

"A- Are you really the Wandering Beast that people talk about?" the woman shouted, Byleth was certain that was Marianne. Crap, she found the beast and was confronting it without them.

"You... Do you bear our crest? For what purpose did you come here?" another voice snarled, wherever Marianne was Byleth hoped that she would be ok, they just need to get to her and fast.

"Our Crest? Does that mean..." Marianne called out.

"It appears that your presence has been detected by blood thirsty Demonic Beasts..." The voice said, as he said that Byleth felt something hit her.

Poison.

Shit. The demonic beast attacked her with a poison of some sort, she felt slightly disoriented but not enough that it would hinder her fighting abilities in any way

"Demonic Beasts? Everyone... Please move carefully!" Marianne shouted.

This forest is the den of Demonic Beasts. You will be lucky to make it out alive" the voice said.

"Byleth" Claude called out she turned to him and he tossed her something, it was an elixir of some sort by the look of it.

"Claude is this poison?" Byleth asked.

Claude laughed, "As funny as that joke is, no it's not poison" he said with a wink "Now hurry and drink the antidote" he added before running off to help take down another Demonic Beast that had appeared.

(End of Battle)

Byleth stood before the Wandering Beast, her breath stopped.

"Nothing will stop me... from feasting upon your flesh and blood!" the creature shouted at her, she tried to move as she saw in lunging at her, but she couldn't. The fear that she felt in her dream came back to her, her Mother. Sitri. The beast. She was no longer in this dark forest but in front of the monster that her dead Mother had become. The beast attacked and she was now on the floor, the breath had been knocked from her and she felt a dull pain in her head.

"B- Byl- Byleth!" Hilda's voice rang out, she felt her shoulders being shaken hard, she was no longer in that dark room. Byleth looked around, her ears were ringing, and Hilda was knelling in front of her.

"Yes?" Byleth croaked out.

Hilda had concern plaster all over her face, "What the hell happened" she asked, "Why did you let it attack you" she added.

Behind Hilda the rest of the group was fighting the Wandering Beast. "I'm sorry, I lost myself for a moment" Byleth said, she felt shame creeping into her body, she hated it. "I’m fine now come on let's help them" Byleth added. Byleth slowly got up and grabbed her sword, her body felt sore, she must have taken one hell of a hit no wonder Hilda is so worried. Byleth gave her friend a smile for reassurance than made her way to the beast.

Someone landed a critical strike on it, "Well Done..." the beast says as it lays on its side dying "Finally, this nightmare of a thousand years is at its end" it said. "Oh, inheritor of my crest..." the beast said "If this body is to decay, then the sword..." it heaved "I leave it to you..." the beast added. The beast reverted to a pile of bones and a sword in the midst of it. Marianne slowly walked over and picked it up, she said a small prayer to then turned to join the rest of the group.

They left from the forest, and began making their trip back to Garreg Mach. Claude fell besides Byleth as they were walking, "What happened to you in there?" he whispered not wanting to draw the attention of their companions.

"I got distracted" Byleth sighed.

Claude didn't look convinced but he also didn't press her any further than that, "You need to be careful" he sighed "Your being reckless if this continues you might hurt yourself badly" he scolded.

Byleth sighed, the shame fell over her again, he was right of course he was. But what had happened was purely out of her control, she froze and couldn't move despite wanting to. Byleth didn't understand why her Mother turning into a beast had suddenly began affecting her, she had never had anything cause trouble like that before. A thought came to mind maybe it has to do with infusing with Sothis, she didn't have time before to figure out what about her had changed, maybe this was a part of it? she wondered.

The trip back to Garreg Mach was a bit faster than the trip leaving it, perhaps everyone was ready to return for their well-deserved rest. Either way it didn't matter, Byleth walked into the entrance hall, she saw Marianne holding the sword that the Wandering Beast had given her. Marianne looked up at Byleth as she approached her.

"I still can't believe what we saw in that forest..." Marianne said, "The Wandering Beasts eviscerated body... Only human bones and this sword remaining" she shuddered then rose the sword, Byleth finally got a good look at it. It- it is a relic? she thought, how odd. "Surely the creature's true identity was..." Marianne said softly.

"I'm sorry" a voice cut in. Marianne jumped in surprise and turned to face the Crest Scholar who had harassed her.

"You again?" Marianne said.

"I heard rumor that the wandering beast was slain, but do you really believe that frees you of suspicion?" the scholar scoffed, Byleth felt anger beginning to rise in her, how dare he talk to Marianne like that. "Without proof that it was slain, the argument that you are not the beast does not stand" he said arrogantly "Huh? Oh! that sword!?" he shouted.

"When the Wandering Beast was defeated, this sword..." Marianne mumbled

"It's unmistakable! Carved into the swords Crest stone is Maurice's Crest!" The scholar shouted, "But how would the magic blade end up with the wandering?" he added. "According to what I know of Maurice's story, he didn't let go of the sword until the very end. That must mean..." the Scholar said, "I see, so that's what happened" he said softly "My apologies, it seems I was mistaken. I must be going" he said with a small bow and turned away.

That's it? years of harassing Marianne over something she was innocent of and all he says is sorry? it infuriated Byleth to no extent, but... Marianne looked relieved that she was finally free from that.

"So, the Wandering Beast was..." Marianne began then stopped.

"Maurice himself" Byleth said, Marianne nodded in agreement.

"He was roaming the dark woods for over a thousand years, suffering for his murderous past" Marianne said sadly.

"Good thing you were able to put an end to it" Byleth said.

Marianne looked up at Byleth and smiled, "It's true..." she said, "And because of that, I feel as though... My own curse has been lifted" she added. Byleth smiled, Marianne has grown so much, "The blood of a beast no longer flows through me. I feel human for once" Marianne said quietly, "Thank you Byleth, I know I couldn't have done it on my own" she said "Without your help, I would have never found peace" she added. "I'll do anything I can to repay me debt to you!" Marianne declared.

Byleth smiled at Marianne, "There is no need" she said while shaking her head. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to turn in for the night" Byleth said to Marianne.

Marianne nodded, "Goodnight" she said, and Byleth left for her room. She felt exhausted after everything. Once she got to her room she laid down and fell asleep immediately. 

Author's note:

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had my finals this week and last week I had been busy studying for them, which is why it took so long. I'm going to try to get it back to updating more frequently as well with shorter chapters more than likely. Anyhow I hope everyone is doing well! Sorry if this chapter sound weird with the writing in any way, I had written up to Felix's second part like five days ago and it was a bit weird just jumping back in where I left off. Thanks for taking the time for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the delay! 

\- Alexa : D


	31. Ailell, The Valley of Torment:

Byleth:

The beast, snarled at Byleth she cowered away from it, the odor was horrible he eyes burned from it, and the beast watched her waiting taunting her with the fact it could kill her at any given minute. Does her mother know in that form who she is? Perhaps Sitri is like Rhea and wishes to rip her heart from her chest.

Byleth shot up from her slumber, she was covered in sweat. She rubbed at her face, dammit, why won’t this dream stop Byleth wondered, she sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside. Byleth got up, she knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep after what she had just dreamed. It frustrated her, why now, was it her guilty conscience trying to tell her that she had made the wrong choice. Byleth exited her room, the air was nice and crisp, another thought came to her mind, perhaps this is Sothis punishing her. No, that couldn't be it right? Sothis made it clear before that she trusted Byleth's judgment. Byleth wondered if Sothis had seen both the past and future, the... Did that mean that she knew what the outcome of this would be? Did she foresee Byleth making the choice to abandon her friends and family to protect Edelgard or was she just as surprise as Byleth had been when she decided it.

"Hey there kiddo" Byleth jumped a little, she knew it was her Father, but he had caught her off guard, also... She had avoided him since their last altercation about Byleth siding with Edelgard in the Holy Tomb. "What are you doing out here so late?" he added.

Byleth sighed, "I needed to clear my head" she said.

Jeralt scratched at his beard, "Clear your head? From what?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "It doesn't matter" she stated.

Jeralt paused for a moment, "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Byleth flinched a little and didn't say anything. "Your silence speaks volumes" Jeralt sighed, "Which was it the war, or the girl?" he asked.

"Neither" Byleth said.

Jeralt tilted his head in confusion, "Neither?" he repeated, Byleth gave a slight nod. "So, there is a new one?" he asked.

Byleth froze, she really didn't want to have this conversation with her Father. Especially given the fact that it was about her dead Mother who she'd never once got to know was haunting her dreams in the form of a blood thirsty beast. Imagine how that might affect how her own Father perceived her Mother, or worse maybe he'd look at Byleth weird for dreaming about it. Byleth shook her head, "It doesn't matter" she said.

Jeralt had a concerned look on his face, "Listen kiddo, I won't force you to tell me but just know that I'm here for you" he said.

Byleth felt a pang of guilt hit her, but would he still be there for her after she told him this? She sighed, well if worst came to worst, she could always use Divine Pulse to undo this conversation, though it did seem wasteful to use her powers over something so trivial. "Thank you" Byleth murmured, she paused for a moment "I've been having this dream of my Mother" she said.

Jeralt looked surprised, like that would have been the last thing he would ever expect her to dream about, "You've been dreaming of your Mother?" he said softly, "What about her?" he asked.

Byleth stopped and took a deep breath, "Do you remember what happened down in the Abyss?" she asked. Jeralt gave her a nod, "I keep dreaming of her... when she turned into the monster" Byleth whispered, she shut her eyes, she didn't want to see how he reacted to the news. "It started when I was unconscious" Byleth said, "It was dark, and I was running, and running but no matter what the Beast was there ready to attack" she whispered, "And then... it happened the other day when we were in Edmund territory while I was awake" she said " When we came face to face with the Wandering Beast, I froze and panicked because I was no longer in the forest, instead I was back in that dark room with the Beast" she added.

Byleth felt her Father put a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes. He didn't look upset, he looked more worried. "I'm sorry Kiddo" Jeralt said, "I can't imagine what it's like to dream something like that" he added.

Byleth nodded, she was beyond relieved that he hadn't been upset over it, but instead was sympathetic towards her suffering. "Thank you" Byleth said softly.

Jeralt nodded, "I'm not one to know have dreams, so don't really know how to deal with them" he said, "Maybe ask Dimitri, from what I've seen over the past five years, he is plagued by the same problem, maybe it would be helpful to talk to him about it" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "That's not necessary" she said "I'll be fine, I can handle this on my own" she sighed "Talking to Dimitri about the things that haunt me at night is the last thing I want to do" she added.

Jeralt nodded, "I get it" he sighed "He isn't the easiest person to talk to at the moment" he added.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, "So why are you out here so late?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt laughed, "Believe it or not, I was being interrogated" he said.

"Felix?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt nodded, "Yup, Felix" he said, "He spent the whole night asking, Alois, Dedue, and I about Dimitri's behavior, and why he is like this" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, he asked me the same thing" she said

Byleth chatted with her Father for a while longer before she left, by the time their conversation had ended daylight was already beginning to grow into the sky, rather than attempt to get any sleep Byleth decided it was best to just eat breakfast instead. So, she made her way to the dining hall.

To Byleth's surprise she wasn't the first person in there, no she had been beaten by Ingrid and Raphael. Byleth found it mildly amusing how those two refused to break the habit of being first to eat, even after all those years, it was nice that there were somethings that remained the same.

Byleth grabbed food and sat down at the table that Ingrid was at, "Good morning" Byleth said as she sat down.

Ingrid looked up at Byleth from her plate of food, "Hello, you are up early" Ingrid responded.

Byleth nodded, "Couldn't sleep, how about you? Why are you up so early?" she asked.

A slight blush fell over Ingrid's cheeks, "Well I wanted to try the breakfast served her" she said.

Byleth nodded, "I get it, you have to beat Raphael to the food sometimes" she said, Byleth knew what Ingrid had meant but she had also seemed a bit embarrassed about her foodie ways, so Byleth thought it best to just blame Raphael. Ingrid smiled and nodded, then continued to eat her food.

After a while, more people began to arrive to the dining hall. Eventually Felix and Sylvain came and joined Byleth and Ingrid at their table. "I told you Ingrid would be in here" Sylvain said to Felix as they sat down.

"Tsk, whatever" Felix replied.

Sylvain cupped his face in his palm, and leaned slightly to the side to Byleth, "It's weirdly soothing watching Ingrid just shovel it right in there" Sylvain said and Ingrid glared at him, "What's with the appetite today?" he asked.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "None of your business. I can't help it, ok? Everyone gets hungry" she said.

Sylvain smiled at Ingrid, "After the fighting is done, we should all go on a gourmet's journey around the world, what do you say?" he said.

Ingrid's face lit up "That sounds like fun, what do you think, Byleth? Felix? Up for a culinary adventure?" Ingrid asked.

Byleth laughed, "That sounds like a plan" she said.

Felix shook his head, "No" he stated.

"Aww, come on Felix" Sylvain said, "We can visit that girlfriend of yours on our trip" he added.

Felix's face grew red, "Shut up" he said.

"Felix's girlfriend?" Byleth questioned, she looked to Ingrid who looked equally confused.

Sylvain let out a laugh, "Oh boy is it one heck of a story" he said.

"Shut up you idiot, she is not my girlfriend" Felix hissed.

Sylvain ignored Felix's comment, "Anyway, it was five years ago" he began "And Felix here" he said as he put an arm around Felix. "Had his heart stolen by the recluse of the Black Eagle house" Sylvain said.

Ingrid gasped, "You have a crush on Bernadetta?!" she giggled.

Byleth's curiosity was peaked, "How did it happen?" she asked excitedly.

Felix glared at her, "Nothing happened" he said irritated, "I was just trying to learn a move she knew with her blade" he said "And then Sylvain blew it out of proportion" he added. Byleth would have believed him, she really would have, but... The redness of Felix's face said otherwise on the matter.

"You were asking how to approach her, that can be interpreted no other way" Sylvain said.

Felix squinted his eyes at Sylvain, "You idiot" he began "She keep running off, how else was I supposed to learn her technique" he added.

Sylvain shook his head, and looked to Byleth and Ingrid, "The poor boy won't admit he's in love" he teased.

"We are in the middle of a war; we don't have time for such frivolous things" Felix declared.

Sylvain sighed, "Touché" he said. "Also, we might end up fighting on opposite sides sometime in the future" he added.

Byleth froze, would they really end up opposing Bernadetta? Before they invaded Garreg Mach Edelgard said she hadn't asked any of them to side with her, and Bernadetta didn't seem like the type to just join an army. Chances are she isn't with her, well not yet at least.

The groups conversation shifted, but Byleth was no longer paying attention to what it is that they were saying. And after a while she found an excuse to leave, she needed to find out more information on the Black Eagle students. They might be able to help Edelgard see reason in uniting her forces with the Kingdom and Alliance, rather than fighting them. Maybe if Edelgard sees that her fellow companions think they could work with Byleth and Claude then she will follow.

Byleth went to her room, she sat at her desk and began trying to figure out which former Black Eagle students would be her best bet at gaining Imperial support. Hubert immediately was out of the question; he would be the last person to even suggest Edelgard joining their side. For a moment she considered Ferdinand, since he had always wanted to prove himself as superior to Edelgard and this would give him the chance to but... Byleth didn't think that he would abandon his title or privilege to do so. Dorothea and Petra also seemed out of the question to Byleth since they were friends of Edelgard.

Byleth felt that Bernadetta would more than likely to join them, since this might be the most peaceful route if Edelgard would comply. There was also a good chance that Linhardt would join, since he was like Bernadetta, also Byleth could also use Crest research as a method to gain his favor. Byleth was a little unsure about Caspar, she didn't think he was super loyal to Edelgard but she knew his Father did have a high ranking so that might exclude him, but then again... maybe if she recruited Linhardt first, then he would be able to sway Caspar. She remembered them mentioning the fact that they have known one another since they were children.

Byleth sat back and looked at the mess of notes she had written, there were three of them that she might be able to sway to join them, but... she needed to act fast. Before there are any serious battles between them and the Empire.

I need to find a map, Byleth thought. She got up and left from her room, she knew exactly where she would be able to find an Imperial map. Ferdinand's old room.

Byleth entered Ferdinand's room, there was a layer of dust over everything. After a while of searching Byleth found what she was looking for, a map that help the territories of each noble in the Empire, she sat in the desk and began looking it over. Bernadetta's territory was the closest since it was just south of Garreg Mach, it probably wouldn't even take a day to get there. Caspar's was closer to Bernadetta's, but it didn't matter she needed to go to Linhardt's second, since he was vital to recruiting Caspar.

Byleth estimated that it would take her roughly a week to visit all the territories then return to Garreg Mach.

Could this work? Byleth wondered.

Byleth got up, grabbed the map, and left from Ferdinand's room. She needed to find Claude and tell him of her plans. Byleth checked the Claude's office, which was the Golden Deer office and he wasn't in there. She searched throughout the monastery, but she had yet to find Claude, so she decided to check his room.

Byleth knocked on Claude's door, after a few seconds she heard shuffling from inside. "Who is it?" Claude asked from inside of his room.

"Lorenz" Byleth said. Claude swung the door open and made a face at Byleth.

"Real funny, Byleth" Claude said sarcastically, he then stepped aside to let Byleth in, "Come on in" he said. After Byleth entered Claude closed the door, "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked.

Byleth walked over to Claude's desk and laid the Imperial map on it, Claude tilted his head in confusion then walked over to see what it was.

"A map of the Empire?" Claude said confused, "Are you looking for possible battle spots?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I want have an idea" she began "I want to go into imperial territory to try to recruit some of the former Black Eagles students" Byleth declared.

Claude was quite for a moment; he was looking at the map "Who were you thinking of recruiting?" he asked. A wide grin fell over Byleth's face and before she could say anything Claude cut her off "Don't you dare say Hubert" he warned.

Byleth frowned a little, "You're no fun" she sighed, "But obviously not Hubert" she added. "I was thinking Bernadetta, Caspar, and Linhardt" Byleth said, she began pointing out areas within the map, "Bernadetta is from house Varley, which is just south of Garreg Mach" she moved her finger to the left "Over here is Hevring territory, which is where Linhardt is from" she said, then pointed far to the right "And her is House Bergliez, where Caspar is from" she added.

Claude looked up at Byleth "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, I know the risks but having them on our side might help with swaying Edelgard" she said, Claude nodded, "And if that doesn't work then we have three more people to help in our war effort" she added.

"Are you sure about Caspar?" he asked.

"I have to recruit Linhardt first" she replied, "He is vital in swaying Caspar" she added.

Claude nodded, "How long will you be in Imperial territory for?" he asked.

"I estimated a week at least" she responded.

Claude sighed "So I take you won't be able to join us in Ailell" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Well either way it's just acquiring troops and supplies, I'm not really needed for that" she said.

Claude groaned, "But you are the Dimitri whisperer".

Byleth laughed, "You'll be fine Claude" she said "It's only a week" she added. Byleth paused for a moment, "Claude please don't tell anyone that I'll be on a mission in the Empire" she said, "Just in case" she added.

Claude nodded, "I understand" he replied "Maybe you should take a few people with you in case of anything" Claude recommended.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine on my own" Byleth said.

"I don't doubt that, but... It also doesn't hurt to have back up" Claude said seriously.

"I suppose your right" Byleth sighed.

"Just let me know who you intend to take with you before we depart for Ailell" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, grabbed the Imperial map off of the desk, then exited from Claude's room, that was easier than she thought it would be, she kind of expected that Claude would argue with her on it, or try to talk her out of it.

"You know, His Highness probably wouldn't be too thrilled about you leaving from Claude's room. Especially at this hour" Byleth looked over at Sylvain who was standing in the hallway, "Although I doubt, he would admit it" Sylvain added.

Byleth sighed "What do you want Sylvain" she asked.

Sylvain shrugged his shoulders "I'm just curious, what you and Claude were discussing" he said.

Byleth looked around, the hallway was empty but... she couldn't risk anyone else knowing what she planned to do, that would leave her susceptible to an attack from the Empire if the information got out, "Follow me" Byleth hissed, and grabbed Sylvain's wrist. Byleth led him to the library, "Help me make sure we are alone" she said. Sylvain nodded and began scooping out the left side of the library while she took the right. Once they ensured that they were alone Byleth led Sylvain to a table.

"You know Byleth I'm mildly offended that you didn't trust being alone with me in my room" Sylvain said with a wink.

Byleth shook her head, "Sylvain can't you be serious ever" she scolded.

Sylvain shrugged, "Ok so what's up with all the secrecy, Byleth?" he asked.

Byleth put the map on the table, "I intend to go into Imperial territory to recruit some of the former Black Eagle students to our side" she said "The secrecy is so that it doesn't get out that I'm there" she added.

Sylvain pursed his lips, "This is really risky" he said seriously, "And you are going on your own? Are you crazy?!" Sylvain scolded.

Byleth shook her head, "No, Claude told me that I should take a few people with me" she said "I just need to figure out who I will take with me" she added. "And yes, I know the risks, but I think recruiting them might help with reasoning with Edelgard" she added.

"Tell me the truth, are you trying to set up Bernadetta and Felix" Sylvain said with a laugh.

Byleth threw her hands up in defeat "You caught me" she said with a laugh, I'll admit that did assist in my decision making" she added

Sylvain laughed, "I want to join you" he said "We've got to make sure Felix's betrothed is safe" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Although having you join me would be smart, it's probably best you go to Ailell with the others" she said "To ensure that Dimitri and Felix aren't at each other's throats" she added.

Sylvain shrugged, "I'm sure Ingrid could handle them for the time being" he said.

That was true, Ingrid is more than capable of handling those two. "Alright" Byleth said "You can come" she said, "We'll probably bring one more person with us" she said. Byleth grabbed the map, stood up then began heading for the door. She stopped, and turned back around to Sylvain, "Please don't spread news of our mission" Byleth said.

Sylvain nodded, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed" he said with a wink.

Byleth nodded, "Good" she said before she exited from the library.

(The 24th of the Pegasus Moon)

Byleth:

Today was the day that Claude and Dimitri were to leave for Ailell, The Valley of Torment. Over the past few weeks, they had been preparing for their trip, Byleth had also been preparing for her venture into the Empire. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't the slightest bit nervous about it, what if she had it all wrong and just put them in senseless danger? She sighed, No now isn't the time to have these doubt, they needed to set out soon, so they wouldn't raise any suspicion.

Byleth had decided that Lysithea would be the other person accompanying them to the Empire, Byleth was close to bringing Hilda, but she eventually changed her mind. Since Hilda might attract to much attention due to the Goneril house was fairly known, while the Ordelia house was a bit more reclusive, so not many people would know of Lysithea.

Byleth was mildly afraid of bringing Sylvain, what if they ran into one of his many former lovers and they say something about them being there. Byleth shook her head, she can't keep thinking about how things could go wrong. She sighed and got out of bed, then left her room to go have breakfast in the dining hall one last time before she left.

Byleth grabbed her food and sat down at an empty table, she ate in silence for a few minutes before someone came up to her and sat down with her, "You know Byleth, it's odd seeing you by yourself" Claude began "Normally you have people surrounding you" he added with a laugh.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "People are getting ready for their missions" she said.

Claude nodded, "That is true" he said, "Are you nervous for yours?" he whispered.

"A little" Byleth replied, "I just hope this trip is successful" she sighed.

Claude smiled, "You guys will do fine" he reassured, "So you three will travel with us out of Garreg Mach, then you'll split from us then circle back to Imperial territory" he said "And if anyone asks I will tell them that I’m have you guys taking a different route" Claude added.

Byleth nodded, "Yup" she said, "I feel kind of bad for you guys, the heat is going to be intense" she said.

"Glad you got out of it huh?" Claude teased.

Byleth shrugged, "Not going to lie, yeah I am" she said with a small laugh. Byleth and Claude chatted for a while longer before they left to the entrance of the monastery.

When Byleth and Claude arrived at the entrance to leave, Byleth saw Lysithea and Sylvain preparing their horses for the trip. She went over to them, "Are you both ready?" Byleth asked as she approached them.

"Yes" Lysithea said, and Sylvain nodded.

"Excellent" Byleth said, she looked over at Claude he seemed to be giving the group a speech of encouragement for traveling to Ailell. "Come on, let's hear what Claude has to say" Byleth said while walking over to where everyone was circling him.

"As you all are aware, we are leaving to Ailell momentarily" Claude began, "There we will be facing a scorching heat" he said "But do not let that weaken our moral" he added. Just think of what happens afterwards" he said "We will have the supplies and men from both Judith and Rodrigue to help lead us to victory!" Claude shouted.

Byleth heard someone shout something about food, she was certain it was Raphael. And with that they left for Ailell, the Valley of Torment.

They were traveling along the border in Faerghus territory, more specifically in Charon territory. Catherine suddenly came into Byleth's mind, she wondered if the other nobles in Charon territory held the same fealty for Lady Rhea that Catherine had. Byleth strongly doubted that they did, it was a bit uncommon for any nobles to be extremely devout to Rhea to that extent. Well there was Marianne, but she was devout to the goddess, not Rhea.

Byleth slowed the pace of her horse to ride beside Claude, "We are going to split now" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "Good luck" he said with a wink, "Oh and be sure not to get killed" he added.

"Will do, same goes for you" Byleth said, then motioned to Lysithea and Sylvain to follow her. They steered off to the right, into Leicester territory.

The three of them remained hidden for a few minutes, so they wouldn't alert anyone of them turning back around and heading into Imperial territory. Once the coast was clear, Byleth looked over at Lysithea and Sylvain "Alright guys" she said "Let's go".

Claude:

Claude watched as Byleth, Lysithea, and Sylvain diverged from the route that the group was taking and veered off into Alliance territory. In all honesty Claude was a bit worried about the logistics behind trying to recruit the Black Eagle student but... If they were able to sway them to join, then they would undoubtedly be valuable assets to have on their side. Claude's train of thought was broken when his favorite brooding Prince decided to bestow his presence upon Claude.

"Claude" Dimitri said as he rode up beside him.

"What can I do for you, your Princeliness?" Claude said with a wink.

Dimitri glared at Claude, for a moment he thought that he might attack him for that comment, but Dimitri just ignored it. "I saw Byleth talk with you then, steer off on a different path with a few of the others" Dimitri said quietly, Claude was a bit impressed that he picked up on what they were doing was a secret. "Where are they going?" Dimitri demanded.

"I asked Byleth to take another route in Alliance territory, since it's more dangerous for her to be in Faerghus territory" Claude lied, "You know, with Rhea and all" he added.

Dimitri gaze bore into Claude, he felt mildly unsettled by it, and after a few moments Dimitri finally said something, "I don't believe you" he said.

Claude shrugged, "You don't need to" he said.

"I'm going after them" Dimitri declared, and began steering his horse around.

Crap, Claude thought. The last thing Byleth and the others need is the feral prince following them into the Empire. "Stop" Claude said, "Your presence is required in Ailell" he added. The both of them slowed there pace down so they were at the back of the group.

"So, they aren't going to Ailell" Dimitri hissed.

"No" Claude confessed.

"Where are they going?" Dimitri demanded once again.

"Sorry Dimitri, I can't tell you that" Claude said

"Why not?" Dimitri said loudly, Claude looked around. His outburst seemed to go unnoticed by their companions and troops, or they just chose to ignore it either way they were in the clear. "If you don't tell me I'm going after them myself" Dimitri threatened.

Damn, Claude knew he was cornered but... he did have an idea how to get his interrogation to stop. "I can't tell you, Dimitri" Claude hissed "Dammit why can't you understand that" he added. "It's like you are trying to get Byleth killed" Claude said quietly, he saw Dimitri flinch at that comment.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri hissed.

"If you follow after her, then her death is guaranteed" Claude said "Are you prepared for that?" he asked. Dimitri didn't say anything, he seemed to be thinking something over. Claude sighed "I didn't think so" he said, "The less people that know the better" he added.

Dimitri didn't look at Claude, "Is she going into Imperial territory?" Dimitri asked quietly.

Damn, well there was no use in hiding it anymore since he figured it out. Claude nodded, "Yes" he whispered.

Dimitri got angry, really angry, "And you let her go?" He said trying to keep his tone down. "What if Edelgard gets her filthy hands on Byleth" he hissed.

"I don't think Byleth will willingly go with Edelgard if she isn't joining our side" Claude said defensively "Plus she isn't going to be in contact with Edelgard" he added.

"Tsk, you fool" Dimitri growled.

Claude shook his head "I don't want to hear it Dimitri" he warned "I don't care if you are still upset she chose to spare Edelgard, get over it" Claude hissed, "There is no use dwelling on it any further" he added. "You aren't going after them either so get that out of your head now, you're stuck coming to Ailell” Claude said.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, "Fine" he finally said.

Claude felt a flood of relief fall over him, he thought for a moment that Dimitri might really go after them, and then all of them would be doomed. The two of them rode in silence for a few minutes. "So, tell me your Highness, do you stalk all your former lovers like this? Or is Byleth an exception?" Claude mused.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "I wasn't stalking her" he growled "It's hard to miss someone with green hair wandering off onto a different route" he added.

Claude laughed "Yeah ok sure, Dimitri" he said "Whatever gets you through the night" he added Claude knew provoking the Prince was probably the stupidest thing to do on this mission, since they would be stuck with each other for the next week, but what else is there to do?

Byleth:

(The 25th of Pegasus Moon)

By the time that Byleth, Lysithea, and Sylvain reached House Varley it was the crack of dawn, the sun was beginning to peep through. It took a bit longer than expected to get there since Byleth had planned on them crossing over the Great Bridge of Myrddin which spans over the Airmid river. This bridge connects the Alliance and Empire, they were already nearby it when Lysithea announced that it might have Imperial troops on it, since they had been hostile towards the Leicester alliance for a while now. So, they had to trek back to Garreg Mach area and go through there to reach Imperial soil.

But alas, none of that mattered since they had finally made it to Varley territory, from what Lysithea had filled Byleth in on the trip there Edelgard had made Bernadetta's Father a prisoner in his own home, so there was a good chance that he was resentful of her. Which meant the Byleth, Lysithea, and Sylvain should be relatively safe there.

They stood outside of the Varley estate, Byleth was about to knock but she turned around and looked at Sylvain, "Sylvain there is no one inside of here that we need to be cautious of, right?" she asked.

Sylvain paused for a moment thinking it over, "Nah, we should be relatively safe in the Empire from my love escapade business" he said "Now Faerghus and the Alliance are another story" he added. Byleth shook her head then proceeded to knock on the door.

After a few minutes, a maid came and answered the door, "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we are here to speak with Lady Bernadetta" Byleth said.

The maid shifted "Um Lady Bernadetta doesn't take visitors" she said.

"Please? This is urgent" Byleth said "We are friends of hers from our academy days" she added.

The maid didn't look to convinced, "I'll see if she is willing" she said and opened the door to let them in. She led them into a parlor to wait.

After a few minutes Byleth heard a squeal at the entrance of the Parlor. She looked up and made eye contact with Byleth, she saw relief fall over her face once she got a better look of her guests, "Sorry for the apprehension" Bernadetta said, "The maid said there was a woman with white hair here, and I thought that it might have been Edelgard" she confessed. "I'll admit I'm relieved but..." Bernadetta began "I'm a little confused about the visit" she said. Bernadetta walked over to them and sat down on a chair.

"That is understandable" Byleth said, "I'll get to the point, we need your help Bernadetta" Byleth said.

Bernadetta looked shocked "My help?" she stammered "For what?" she asked.

"For the war" Byleth said.

"For fighting Edelgard" Bernadetta said, she sighed "I don't want to fight her, but... I also don't want to fight for her" she said.

Byleth looked at Bernadetta sympathetically "I don't want to fight her either, but we need to for the time being" she said "Until we meet face to face to clear everything up" she added. "My hope is that with you and a few of the other Black Eagle students Edelgard might see reason and see that we all need to unite for the common good of Fodlan" Byleth said.

Bernadetta was quiet for a moment, then she sighed "I understand" she said. She proceeded to stand up and head towards the exit of the parlor, "I will go with you" Bernadetta said, "I'll prepare to leave at once" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you, Bernadetta" she said. Byleth heard Bernadetta ask the maid from earlier to prepare her horse, Byleth couldn't believe that so far, they were successful in the endeavors. A part of Byleth had been preparing herself for them to reject the proposition out right.

After a few minutes Bernadetta came back, she had a small bag with her belongings, "Ok, I'm ready to go" she declared.

"Great" Byleth said, then began guiding the group to the exit.

"So where is our next stop?" Bernadetta asked "You said, you were recruiting a few of the Black Eagle students" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Next is Linhardt, then Caspar" she said.

"Hmm, you might want to go to Bergliez territory first, it's closer" Bernadetta suggested.

"we have to get Linhardt before we go for Caspar" Byleth said, "I'm not sure if he would join otherwise" she added.

Bernadetta hit her forehead with her hand "Right, I forgot Caspar mentioned them being friends" she said "That would help sway him" she added.

Byleth smiled and nodded, "Yup, come on now we've got to go to Hevring territory" she said and exited from the Varley estate.

Claude:

(The 28th of Pegasus moon)

After four days of traveling the group that was heading to Ailell, which consisted of Claude, Dedue, Dimitri, Felix, Hilda, Ingrid, Leonie, Lorenz, Marianne, and Raphael had finally reached Ailell the Valley of Torment. Claude looked around at his companions, everyone looked exhausted from the heat.

"After the chillness of Faerghus, I can't seem to adjust to this extreme heat" Ingrid said.

"Ugh, why is it so hot? I'm getting all sweaty!" Hilda groaned.

"Don't be a wimp! Anything is worth it for more food supplies" Raphael said.

"Move over, Raphael. Somehow you make the heat even worse" Leonie complained.

Ingrid sighed "In conditions like these who knows what will become of our morale".

"Oh, I finally remembered! The legend goes that this valley was born from the wrath of the goddess..." Marianne began, "They say a pillar of light poured from the heavens and completely burned away the forest that used to be here..." she said.

"So, you are telling me the goddess, who is supposed to be benevolent, burned a forest to a crisp? Typical" Claude said.

"That is what the legend would have us believe, but it's not recorded in any of the scriptures..." Marianne said.

"Either it's completely made up or the goddess is some kind of monster" Claude declared.

Marianne frowned a bit at Claude's comment "It's also said that monks once used this area as an ascetic training ground because of the intense environment" she said "The legend fueled belief in a place of torment between our world and the next... where one's sins are purified in the cleansing flames" she added. Claude was a little surprised to hear Marianne say such a thing, but before he could respond Dimitri butted in.

"Nonsense. Sins are not so easily washed away" Dimitri scoffed.

Marianne shifted uncomfortably "Hmm, I don't have an opinion on it, but... There are no accounts of such a place in scripture" Marianne said, "But those who cannot face their own sins have no choice but to cling to the idea" she added softly.

Claude watched as Dimitri didn't say anything, he just looked down to the ground, as if he were contemplating something.

"Ugh, I don't think I can take this heat anymore. I think I'm starting to see things..." Hilda whined, "Near those mountains over there... Is it just me or is there a group of people gathered there?" she added.

Claude squinted his eyes; he saw a group of soldiers waving a banner. "Ah, has someone come to greet us?" Claude said.

"That banner does not bear the Daphnel Crest" Lorenz warned.

"And they don't look to be my Father's soldiers either" Felix said.

"If memory serves... that's the crest of House Rowe, formerly lords of the Kingdom" Claude said "They joined the Empire's side without hesitation during the coup. And now here they are, lying in wait for us" he declared. "Dammit we must have had a spy" Claude said frustrated.

"That is House Rowe's banner" Dimitri confirmed, "They curried favor with that witch and sold out Faerghus" he hissed.

"Hmph, looks like we'll have to meet my Father in battle" Felix said.

"House Rowe is mediocre and vulgar, but I hear their knights are powerful" Lorenz warned.

"What about the Daphnel soldiers? You don't think..." Hilda said

"I'm worried about Judith" Claude said "But we've already been spotted, so there is no time to come up with a brilliant plan" he sighed.

"How kind of them to save us the trouble of having of killing them later" Dimitri said with a twisted smile

"Everyone prepare for battle" Claude shouted. Claude was a bit worried since they didn't have their master tactician with the, but they will have to make do without Byleth for this fight, the fate of their army depends on it.

(End of battle)

During the battle both Judith of House Daphnel and Rodrigue of House Fraldarius joined into help them fight against House Rowe's soldiers. The terrain of their battle made the fight a lot more difficult then it needed to be but eventually they were able to defeat Lord Gwendal, and the fighting ceased.

Claude was standing beside Dimitri when Lord Rodrigue approached them "It's been too long, Your Highness. But try to temper your joy, will you? This is war, after all" Rodrigue said with a laugh.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "To say such a thing at a time like this. You have not changed one bit" Dimitri said.

"Don't let looks deceive you I've had a rough go of things ever since I crossed blades with those traitors in Fhirdiad" Rodrigue said, "When I heard that you were to be executed, I rushed there as fast as I could, blind with fury" he said. "When I got there, I was fed some garbage about not being able to see your body. Next thing I knew, I was gripping my blade and..." Rodrigue said then sighed, he closed his eyes. "I am grateful that you are alive" Rodrigue said, he looked over to Claude "And you... I have you to thank, as well" he said.

"Wrong person, the one you need to thank is Byleth" Claude said, "I appreciate the gesture none the less" he added with a wink.

Rodrigue laughed, "Well, we are in your debt. I will repay you for this someday, I swear it" Rodrigue declared, he then looked over at Felix. "And you Felix..." Rodrigue began "You have done well to bring his Highness here" he said.

Felix looked down, "Hmph".

"Tell us all you know Rodrigue" Dimitri demanded.

"There is not much to tell in the western region has been taken over by Cornelia, with the church support, but there are also some houses that went rouge like House Rowe and joined the Empire" Rodrigue said.

Dimitri nodded, "So I've heard, I believe they are calling it the Faerghus Dukedom, or some nonsense" he said.

"If you know that much then the rest won't take long" Rodrigue said, "Enemy or not, it's undeniable that Cornelia's plan was nothing short of genius. After seizing power, she invited the Church of Seiros to Fhirdiad" he said "There she reorganized her troops and then sent soldiers to hunt us down" he added. "Because of that we were forced to act defensively. And now we're being forced into a difficult battle. She's been controlling the situation all along" he explained.

"So that's been the witches plan from the start, I should have killed her ages ago" Dimitri said.

"Your Highness... Fhirdiad is in a terrible state right now" Rodrigue said "The tyranny is unbearable, and so the rebellions are endless. Refugees starve to death in the streets" he said. "If I may speak freely, Your Highness..." Rodrigue said "We should change our course for Fhirdiad and take down those traitors before we embark to Enbarr" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "There is no time for that. We must annihilate Enbarr before all else" he stated.

"Think this through. I understand wanting to destroy the Empire and the emperor. I want that so much it hurts" Rodrigue said "But which is more important, the dead or the living?" he asked.

Dimitri made a creepy face and looked down at Rodrigue, oh boy was he pissed off now. "Silence!" Dimitri shouted.

Rodrigue shook his head, "No, Dimitri you will hear me out" he said.

"Are you asking me... Asking the dead... to forgive that woman?" Dimitri hissed.

"No, I would not ask that of you. What I am asking is that you allow us to prioritize the Kingdom capital over the Imperial capital for now" Rodrigue said "As Lambert's closest and most trusted friend, I am confident that he would have advised the same" he added.

Dimitri did not like what Rodrigue just said, "how dare you put words in the mouths of the dead. They are your words alone, even if you borrow their lips" he hissed. "Until I offer that woman's head, Father will remain a slave to his lingering regret and hatred..." Dimitri spat, "Even now, he suffers. It is ceaseless. As we waste time with idle chatter, his suffering continues!" he shouted.

A look of disappointment fell over Rodrigue's face and he sighed. "You are my King. Our King. Wherever you lead us we will follow. But your Highness..." Rodrigue began "There are those who take up their sword in the name of revenge, and yet along the way, lose strength and composure to follow through..." he said "you would do well to bear that in mind" he added.

Dimitri looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Ah, I nearly forgot. Take this, Your Highness. The time has come for it to be wielded by it's true master" Rodrigue said. Rodrigue walked away to a nearby carriage and grabbed something from inside it was a lance of some sort, it was covered so Claude couldn't see it well, he then went back over to them and handed it to Dimitri.

Dimitri looked puzzled for a moment, then drew the cloth covering the lance off. "Areadbhar... The Hero's relic once wielded by my Father" Dimitri said.

Rodrigue nodded, "The very same, I managed to steal it back from one of Cornelia's underlings in Fhirdiad" he said.

Felix shook his head, "Understated as ever, Father. It must have been a true struggle to get it back" Felix said.

Dimitri nodded, "I... I am grateful. my friend" he said, Claude thought Dimitri's thank you was a bit lame but... now probably wasn't the time to harass him on it.

Rodrigue looked over at Claude, "May I request something of you?" he asked "I wish to fight at your side" he declared.

"Senile already, old man?" Felix scoffed "Who will protect our territory?" he questioned.

"I expected it would come to this, so I left those matters to my younger brother. He has my complete faith" Rodrigue said, "I must keep my promise to our fallen King... to my dearest friend" he added.

Claude tilted his head, "What promise?" he asked.

Rodrigue smiled at him, "A very old one. I swore it nearly 10 years ago" he said, then turned to Dimitri once again "Now then your Highness. Let's destroy the Empire together. My men and I will spare no effort" Rodrigue said as he gestured to the rest of the former Blue Lions class alongside with Gilbert.

"Well, well, well" A voice called out, Claude turned around to meet its owner and came face to face with Judith. "To think we'd get into a scrap here of all places" Judith said, "We're lucky we all made it out alive" she added. "Anyways long time no see boy, I'm glad to see you have people watching your back" Judith said.

"Can you quit calling me a boy in front of everyone? I'm the leader of the alliance now. It's not proper..." Claude groaned.

Judith laughed, "Not proper is it? Says the leader who has neglected Alliance territory for years" she said, "If you're really the "Master Tactician" you should go back to working quietly at whatever little desk you do your planning on" Judith said.

Claude frowned; he hated that name as well. "Ugh, don't call me that either. Who even came up with that nickname?" Claude sighed.

"It's a perfect title for a boy who loves carefree schemes as much as you do" Judith said.

Hilda came up with Lorenz alongside of her, "Haha! Claude's normally so flippant, but even he gets overwhelmed when Judith is around!" Hilda announced to everyone around them.

"As expected from the leader of the prestige House Daphnel. Her dignity is beyond compare, even if she is no longer one of the Five Great Lords" Lorenz said.

"Now to business" Judith began "There were some unexpected interruptions, but I've brought soldiers and supplies, as promised" she announced.

Claude nodded, "Thanks, Judith. I'll gladly take them off your hands..." Claude said.

"Hold your horses, boy. You're misunderstanding" Judith said, "These soldiers are precious to me, I made them what they are. I'm not about to loan them out to someone" she said.

Claude was taken aback by Judith's remark. "No? Then why did you come here?!" Claude asked.

Judith sighed, "What I'm saying is that I'll be joining your army" she said, "You're going to be fighting the Empire, then against the Church of Seiros, right? Not without me" she declared.

"But you're the leader of House Daphnel. Is it ok for you to leave your territory unattended?" Claude asked.

"And what about you? Is it ok to leave the Riegan territory unattended?" Judith said.

"That's... I've left it in the hands of a reliable retainer and-" Claude said.

"And I've asked that retainer to watch over Daphnel territory as well" Judith butted in.

"Wait, wait, wait... You just up and decided to get my retainer to do that without even asking me? No respect, this one..." Claude huffed

Judith laughed, "He strikes me as a really special individual. And he's quite handsome too!" she said.

"So that's your definition of handsome?" Claude sighed.

Judith ignored Claude's comment, "No objections, then? Good. That settles it. House Daphnel is now yours to command" she said.

"I'm sure you'd come along, even if I refused. So be it. We'll be counting on you, Judith" Claude said with a wink. "Alright everyone, let's prepare to head back to Garreg Mach" Claude shouted, to his group and the new troops that had just joined their ranks.

Byleth:

(The 28th of Pegasus Moon)

The trip to House Hevring from House Varley took three days, since they were traveling past some mountain ranges west of Bernadetta's territory. Byleth considered for a moment them taking a slight detour through Remire Village since it would make for an easier trip, but doing that would add a day or two longer onto their trip

Everything was going well on the trip that was until Sylvain decided to open his mouth.

"So Bernadetta" Sylvain said, Byleth had been checking out the map making sure that they were on the right trail that leads to Linhardt's territory. "Do you remember my friend Felix?" Sylvain asked, Byleth looked up and saw that all the color had drained from Bernadetta's face.

"Yes, I remember him" Bernadetta squeaked.

Sylvain saw this and attempted to divert the conversation to a different subject, "Oh well, I brought him up since he found your satchel all those years ago" Sylvain began "And well, at the time I took the liberty of searching it and I found a half written manuscript? Your work I presumed" he said, "I gave it a read- through, and I wanted to let you know you're a really talented writer!" Sylvain enthused.

Bernadetta's mouth was hanging open in surprise, she looked completely dumbfounded by what Sylvain was telling her.

"I'm sorry. I peaked at the first page then the next, and I couldn't stop" Sylvain said, "I think it's good enough to publish. It's the kind of adventure story that will make people laugh and cry!" he added. "I love how you never know what mess the hero is going to get into next. I'm dying to read more!" Sylvain said, then he glanced over at her. "Uh, your mouth's hanging wide open. Bernadetta? Are you ok?" Sylvain asked.

Bernadetta snapped out of her daze, she shook her head, "Sorry, um... You were talking about a story?" she said.

"Yes? I read your book" Sylvain said.

"Y-y-you read my book?" Bernadetta said in horror.

"Yeah, and I loved it!" Sylvain said happily.

"Aaah! I'm so humiliated! Please, forget everything that you read!" Bernadetta begged.

"Humiliated? No, I think the word you are looking for is humbled because-" Sylvain began to say, but Byleth had heard enough.

"Sylvain" Byleth snapped, "Stop, look at Bernadetta, she doesn't want to talk about that right now" she scolded.

Sylvain hung his head, "I'm sorry, Bernadetta I just got a bit excited" he confessed.

Byleth looked back over at Bernadetta, she seemed to be saying something to herself, Byleth got closer so that she could make out what she was saying.

"Ugh, he actually read it! I regret everything..." she murmured, "Even if I burn the pages, I can't burn his memory. Not unless I throw him in the fire too" she said. Byleth had to stifle a laugh from coming out after imaging Bernadetta trying to throw Sylvain into a fire. "No, that's awful. Don't think things like that, Bernie" she mumbled.

Dear Sothis please give me strength to deal with these people, Byleth thought then she pulled back out her map and continued ensuring they were on the right path.

They reached House Hevring by noon, Byleth was about to knock at the door to the Hevring estate but Lysithea stopped her. "I got this one" Lysithea said, Byleth was a bit confused but decided to let her take the reins of recruiting Linhardt.

Lysithea knocked on the door and when the maid came and opened the door, she announced that they were her for Linhardt's Crest research. They were immediately let inside and Linhardt came to them within a span of a few minutes.

"Hmm, I don't think that you four are truly Crest scholars" Linhardt stated as he approached them, "But I can't say I'm disappointed entirely on the matter, I'm glad you four are allowing me to conduct my Crest research on you" he added with a shrug.

"I don't think so" Lysithea began to say, but Linhardt interrupted her.

"I think so" Linhardt said "And in return, I join you four on whatever train wreck you came to get me on board with" he added. "And my guess is that is to fight Edelgard" Linhardt said.

Lysithea looked over to Byleth for help on what to do, Byleth nodded "Alright, seems fair to me" Lysithea said.

Linhardt smiled, "Great, I was getting bored with the selections of Crests here" he said "I guess ticking off Edelgard is a small price to pay for my research" he added.

"You're insane" Bernadetta said.

Linhardt shrugged, "You joined as well, what does that say about you" he said, Bernadetta's eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything.

Byleth laughed a bit, "Ok Linhardt any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I have one" Linhardt said, Byleth nodded "I thought you were on Edelgard's side" he said, "Why the shift?" he asked Byleth.

"I don't intend to kill her, I just need to stop her" Byleth said "She has lost shift of what her true goal is, she is fighting the wrong people" she added.

Linhardt was quiet for a moment then nodded, "I see, you mean from shifting to fighting the Alliance from the church" he said, "That was odd, I'll admit" he added. "Well we should get going before it gets late" Linhardt yawned, "I'm sure you have others, that you intend to recruit" he added.

"Yes, just one last person" Byleth said.

"And who might that be?" Linhardt asked.

"Caspar" Byleth said.

"Hmm, you might have a bit of trouble with recruiting him" Linhardt said "But... It's not impossible" he added.

Byleth nodded, "That is where you come in" she said.

"Ah I see putting me to work already" Linhardt sighed, "Fine" he added.

Byleth nodded and with that they were off from the Hevring estate and began their journey to the Bergliez territory.

(The 3rd of Lone Moon)

Three days had passed since Byleth, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Sylvain were in Hevring territory, they had to go East through the mountain ranges as before, and past Varley territory as well. As they drew closer to House Bergliez Linhardt advised that they camp out it the area between Varley territory and Airmid river, besides Gronder Field. Linhardt would go to retrieve Caspar from his estate and bring him to the others so they could attempt at getting him on board.

Bernadetta, Byleth, Lysithea, and Sylvain set up a makeshift camp while they waited for Linhardt to return with Caspar.

"What if he shows up with Edelgard instead, that would be something huh" Sylvain said.

"Way to be optimistic" Lysithea said.

Sylvain just shrugged, "It's best for Linhardt to bring him" Bernadetta said, "Caspar's Father, Count Bergliez oversees military affairs, which means that he is working under Edelgard" she said. "Us going in there would have been too risky" Bernadetta added.

Byleth nodded, "Bernadetta is right, plus we have no reason to suspect Linhardt working with Edelgard, that is pure speculation" she said.

"I guess so" Sylvain said

They chatted amongst each other until Linhardt came back with Caspar besides him.

"Hey-a guys!" Caspar shouted as he approached them, "Long time no see!" he beamed.

Byleth smiled, "It's good to see you again, Caspar" she said.

Caspar rubbed the back of his head, "So what's up?" he asked nervously.

And now it was time to get to business now that the formalities were over, "Caspar, we want you to join us back at Garreg Mach" Byleth said.

Caspar's eyes grew wide, "You mean in fighting against Edelgard" he said.

"Yes" Byleth confirmed.

A slight frown fell over Caspar's face "I'm sorry I don't think I could do that" he said "I understand wanting to stop Edelgard, but... I just can't" he said.

Linhardt frowned, "Why not?" he questioned.

Caspar sighed, "I don't want to have to fight my Father" he said.

Linhardt's frown deepened, "You used to tell us during the academy days that you were needing to make a name for yourself since you were a second born son" Linhardt said, "The son who would inherit nothing from his Father" he added “How can you make a name for yourself if you are following your Father's beliefs instead of your own" he scolded.

Caspar looked down and sighed, "I know" he said.

"Right here, right now you need to decide whether you are making your own future or following in your father's footsteps" Linhardt said.

Caspar was quiet for a while, "Alright" he said breaking the silence, "I'm coming with you guys" he added.

The tension from the air fell, "Good" Linhardt said "It would be a shame if you and I would have to fight each other" he said, "And I would hate to have to kill you" Linhardt said nonchalantly.

"What! No Way!" Caspar shouted, "I would so kick your butt!" he added.

"You're mistaken my friend" Linhardt said, "Remember tall people have the height advantage, thus making their victory ensured" he added.

"Um guys I hate to get in the middle of this argument but, we need to head back now" Byleth said, "Do you need to go back for anything Caspar?" Byleth asked.

"Nah" Caspar said, "I'm ready to go!" he shouted.

Byleth nodded, and they began their trip back to Garreg Mach while Caspar and Linhardt were arguing whether height has a factor in a fight or not.

(The 4th of Lone Moon)

It was night fall already by the time Bernadetta, Byleth, Caspar, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Sylvain arrived at the monastery, they had just passed through the entrance gates of Garreg Mach.

"Alright you guy, let's go see Claude" Byleth declared.

Byleth led them to Claude's room, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Claude called out.

"It's Byleth" Byleth said, she heard Claude on the other side scrambling to the door, then it swung open.

"Well it's about time you got back" Claude said, he looked at the entourage behind Byleth, "I take your mission was successful" he said. "It's good to see you all again" Claude said, "It's kind of late right now, you guys should eat then get some rest" he added.

"Do we stay in our old rooms?" Linhardt asked.

"Yes" Claude replied.

The group said their goodbyes then left to either get food or turn in for the night.

"So how was it in Ailell?" Byleth asked.

"It sucked, there was a surprise ambush on us" Claude said, "When we arrived there, there were soldiers from House Rowe" he added.

Byleth was stunned, "Do you think there was a spy?" she asked.

Claude nodded, "That's what I'm thinking" he said, "Maybe I should go into the Abyss, and pay Yuri a visit to deal with this" Claude said.

Byleth shrugged, "That's not a bad idea" she said, "Plus having them would be useful" she added, Claude nodded.

"Well, I'll let you go for the night I'm sure you're hungry and exhausted" Claude said, "We'll talk more tomorrow, Have a good night" he said then entered his room and shut the door.

Byleth walked back to her room, she was beyond exhausted. Looking back, she doesn't understand how she managed to do it as a mercenary, but then again, the monastery had spoiled her a bit, well in her own opinion at least. Byleth entered her room door, and removed her armor, to where she was just in her black shorts and top, then laid down to go to bed. Goddess she had missed sleeping in a bed, within a few minutes she fell asleep.


	32. The Master Tactician:

Byleth:

Byleth had been asleep when she was abruptly awoken by a loud banging. "What the hell?" Byleth said aloud. The banging continued, then realization hit Byleth that it was someone was knocking (Very rudely) at her door, she glanced at the window, it was still dark out. Byleth slowly got up, she was still exhausted, but her uninvited guest didn't seem to want to leave, so she had no choice but to answer it. Byleth made her way to the door and unlocked it, then swung the door open.

A male figure stood glaring down at her from her doorway.

Great, Dimitri.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you Dimitri" Byleth said sarcastically, normally she wouldn't have tried to provoke Dimitri, but in all honesty, she was too tired to really care how he would react.

Dimitri just continued glaring down at her, then he walked in and slammed the door behind him. "What were you thinking" Dimitri growled at her finally, after what felt like centuries of him just staring.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Uh, care to elaborate a bit more on that?" she said, what was he going on about now, she wondered.

"Don't play coy" Dimitri shouted, "Claude told me you left into Imperial territory" he added.

Dammit Claude, Byleth thought. So much for the discretion she asked him for, and out of all people Claude had to tell, it just had to be to Dimitri, since he wasn't you know threatening to march himself into Imperial territory to behead Edelgard just a few moons ago.

"Why does it matter, I had something I needed to do" Byleth said.

Dimitri frowned, "What if you had gotten killed" he said.

"Dimitri, I'm not helpless" Byleth said, "Also I had Lysithea and Sylvain with me" she added, she paused for a moment "I thought you didn't care if we died" Byleth challenged, "You've made it quite clear that we are all just means to an end for you" she shouted. "You don't even see us as people do you, just weapons of war" Byleth said " We're disposable to you" she added.

Dimitri's frowned deepened, "You're not allowed to die until I have delivered Edelgard's head on a silver platter" he hissed, "I need your assistance with avenging the dead" he added.

Byleth let out a sarcastic laugh. "How noble of you" she said bitterly. She shook her head, "No" she declared "I have told you countless times, I don't intent to assist you in your futile attempt at revenge" Byleth hissed.

Ok, maybe she shouldn't have said that. Dimitri clenched his fists, "Futile?" he growled "Maybe it would have been successful if you hadn't gotten in my way" he hissed, "This could have been over in the Holy Tomb, five years ago" he shouted. "But no, you had to side with Edelgard" Dimitri hissed, "And you still side with her, due to your personal vendetta against the church" he mocked. "This war is your fault" Dimitri shouted, Byleth flinched at his words.

Byleth felt rage boiling inside of her, "Maybe so" she said "But the deaths of our friends and those around us will be your fault" she hissed, "Dimitri, you are so blindsided by your revenge why can't you understand that" Byleth shouted.

"I don't care" Dimitri said.

Right, he doesn't care. This conversation holds no meaning to him, he won't leave here thinking that maybe he is taking things too far. Dimitri will leave exactly how he came in, and there is nothing Byleth can do to change that.

Byleth shook her head, "I know Dimitri, you don't care" she said "I get it, you've told me countless times already" she added. "I'm done Dimitri" Byleth said "Get out" she shouted as she opened the door.

Dimitri turned around and exited Byleth's room, he turned back around as if he were going to say something, "Have fun being the Prince of delusion" Byleth spat, then slammed the door shut after.

Byleth sat with her back pressed against the door, goddess what is wrong with him. Actually, what was wrong with her, for even giving into her anger it wasn't worth it. It was pointless since Dimitri would just continue his reckless rampage.

She sighed, so much for sleep, she had too much adrenaline running through her veins to even attempt at getting sleep. Byleth sat on the ground for a few more minutes then got up to the training grounds, she needed to hit something right now.

Byleth made her way to the training grounds, when she got there, she saw Felix training. "You're up late" Byleth said as she entered the grounds, Felix looked over at her and nodded.

"Did you just get back?" Felix asked.

"A few hours ago," Byleth said.

"Couldn't sleep?" Felix asked.

"I was asleep, but I was abruptly woken up" Byleth said, "So I came here since I can't fall back asleep" she added. "Care to spar?" Byleth asked.

Felix nodded, Byleth went over to the weapons rack and grabbed a wooden sword. They sparred for a few minutes before Byleth failed at covering her right side, and Felix was able to strike a hit on her and managed to use that surprise to disarm her. Felix backed away, realizing he had won this match.

"Finally, I notched a win against you" Felix said enthusiastically, Byleth was a bit taken aback she had never seen him look so excited over something.

Byleth laughed, "I almost had you" she said.

Felix nodded, "True, it was a narrow victory" he agreed, "When we spar, I feel like I'm revisiting my past" Felix said.

Byleth cocked her head, "Why?" she asked.

"It's like training with my Brother" Felix said, he looked away "He always won- always- and died before I could win a single bout" he sighed. "From the first time I held a sword, all I wanted was to surpass him" Felix said sadly, "And that's what drove me to become so strong" he sighed, "Perhaps it's absurd to say such a thing, but..." he said "I've spent all these years training for a duel with a corpse" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "It's not absurd" she said.

Felix shut his eyes, "Perhaps not" he said then sighed and re-opened his eyes. "I can never again spar with my Brother. Not unless he climbs out of his grave" he said "Still I continue my endless pursuit of strength" he added. Felix let out a small laugh, "Maybe because I have a new opponent to measure myself against" he said.

"Who?" Byleth asked.

Felix shook his head a little, "You. Obviously" he stated, "I beat you this time, but when we next cross swords, who knows what might happen?" he said. "It was a close match, not a crushing victory. I know that I can do better" Felix said, "I will surpass you in strength, and then I'll become stronger still" he declared.

Byleth let out a small laugh, "Don't count me out yet" she said.

Felix smiled, "Ha. Just what I was hoping you'd say," he said, "Anyways thank you" Felix said.

Byleth nodded, "So why exactly are you out here so late?" Byleth asked as she put the wooden sword back on the rack.

Felix sighed, "I wasn't able to sleep".

"Why not?" Byleth asked.

"My Father has joined our way effort against the Empire" Felix said.

Byleth was a little shocked, "When did this happen?" she asked.

"In Ailell" Felix replied.

Byleth nodded, "So why is it keeping you up?" she asked.

"Because he won't tell the Boar that he is being stupid" Felix sighed, "He is not right, right now and if we follow him like that into battle, we will all surely die" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I understand what you mean" she sighed

Felix shook his head, "To think that things would have come to this" he said then sighed. "Anyways, you mentioned being woken up?" he asked.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dimitri, was banging on my room door" she sighed.

A scowl fell over Felix's face, "Really?" he asked. Byleth nodded, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Felix questioned.

Byleth shook her head, "No, nothing like that" she said "He just yelled at me for going on my mission" she sighed, "I don't know if Claude told you as well but I went into Imperial territory with Lysithea and Sylvain to recruit some of the former Black Eagles students" she said.

Felix looked surprised, "So that's where you went" he said "I was wondering about that" he added. They sat in silence for a moment, "So how did it go?" Felix asked, "Were you successful? he added.

Byleth smiled, "Yup, guess who came with us!" she said excitedly.

A look of horror fell over Felix's face, "Please tell me that you didn't take Sylvain's words to heart" he said, "Please tell me you didn't go into Imperial territory for that reason" Felix asked.

Byleth shrugged, "That is not why, but I'll admit it did help in my decision to go" Byleth teased.

Felix turned red, "Shut up" he said.

Byleth laughed, "It's alright Felix, your secret is safe" she said, "Well I'm going to try to get some sleep now, Good night" Byleth said.

Felix nodded, "Good night" he mumbled, then Byleth left from the training grounds to head back to her room to attempt at getting some sleep.

(The next day)

Byleth had managed to fall back asleep for a few hours but was woken up early the next morning. Damn, she is never going to get proper sleep is she, Byleth thought to herself as she got up and opened the door.

"Good morning, Byleth" Claude said with a wink.

"Morning" Byleth groaned as she shielded her eyes from the light, "What's up?" she asked.

"We are having a meeting now that you're back with all of our allies that we gained from Ailell, and from your mission in the Empire" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, "Is it going to be in the Cardinals room?" she asked.

"Yes" Claude said, "I'm excited we're finally using it" he said happily.

Byleth laughed "Ok, I'll see you there" she said then closed the door to change into her armor.

Byleth made her way to the Cardinal's room, when she entered, she saw that Claude, Hilda, Lysithea, and some brunette woman was in there. She was wearing Leicester colors, so it was safe to assume that this was Judith.

"Well, look who finally joined us" Claude said as Byleth sat down with them at the table.

Byleth shot Claude a look. "Oh, shut up Claude, you literally just walked through the doors not even a minute before Byleth did" Hilda said, she smiled at Byleth. "It's good to see you again" Hilda said, "Although I am mildly offended that I was left out of the loop about your mission" she added.

"Sorry" Byleth mumbled.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again" Hilda said with a laugh.

"Any ways" Claude said, "Back to business" he added. "With Judith joining our forces, we've secured some more troops and supplies... albeit not much" Claude sighed.

"Hmph. I'm sorry It couldn't be more" Judith said.

"No, it's enough for the time being. We'll use them to secure even more troops and supplies" Claude said, "Plus we have access to Rodrigue's soldiers as well, although... I'm worried it won't be for long since our plan conflicts with Dimitri's plan for revenge" he sighed. "But I have a plan on how to secure more troops" Claude said.

"How so?" Byleth asked.

"The key to my plan is Count Gloucester, the leader of the pro- Empire faction in the Alliance" Claude said.

"You intend to sway Lorenz's Father to join the other side?" Hilda said surprised.

Claude nodded, "If Count Gloucester were to switch to the other side that would basically unify the Alliance" he said. Claude paused for a moment, "Then we could use our full military force in the fight against the Empire" he said.

"You don't mean to ask Lorenz to persuade him, do you?" Hilda said, "I think that would be quite impossible" she added.

"I don't plan on it. We'll just take his concern out of the equation" Claude said, "The Airmid River flows along the border between Gloucester territory and the Empire, right?" he said "Of all the bridges that cross it, the Great Bridge of Myrddin is the only one near Gloucester territory large enough for an army" he added. "Currently, the Imperial army occupies it" Claude said.

Lysithea nodded, "So if we were to capture the bridge..." she began but was cut off by Claude.

"Count Gloucester would be freed from the threat of the Empire. Thanks to us" Claude stated.

"But we have to pass through Gloucester territory to reach the Great Bridge of Myrddin, do we not?" Lysithea said.

Claude nodded, "Yes. And if we attempted it, naturally he would try to stop us" he said.

"So, your intent is to engage in combat with Count Gloucester?" Hilda asked.

Claude shook his head, "I want him as a future ally. What good would it do to waste both of our forces fighting?" he said.

"So, we'll be sneaking through?" Byleth asked.

"We can't be stealthy with so many people. But I have a scheme. Preparations are already in the works" Claude said with a wink.

Judith laughed, "So the Master Tactician is finally going to show us his true power. I'm looking forward to it!" she said happily.

"I'll do my best to live up to that name by making my scheme as impressive as possible" Claude said. Claude looked round the room, "Hmm, I thought the others would be here by now" he murmured, then looked up at Byleth "Right I forgot to tell you the rest of the former Blue Lions are now here" he said, "They came with Rodrigue and Gilbert" he added.

Byleth was a bit shocked by it, "Huh, Felix had told me about Rodrigue, but... I had no clue about my former classmates" she admitted.

"Perhaps you should go and find them to re connect?" Claude said.

Byleth nodded and got up from her seat, then left from the Cardinal's room. For a moment Byleth thought to check in the dining room for her former classmates, but she knew that there was a good chance they would be trying to converse with Dimitri. Byleth sighed then made her way to the cathedral.

Byleth entered the cathedral, "Do as you please" she heard Dimitri say.

"Hey, don't act like this doesn't concern you! We've finally reunited after all this time... We've got to work together" someone scolded, Byleth walked over towards them and realized it was Annette who had spoken. Byleth looked around at the group, she notices Ashe, Gilbert, Mercedes, and Sylvain as well, the Blue Lion's class is reunited at last, so why does it feel so bittersweet?

"She's right. In fact, why don't we all join forces and clean this place up a bit?" Sylvain said.

"Ooh, yeah! That's a great idea! And it'll give us time to reminisce about all the good old days at the academy. I can't wait!" Annette enthused.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, "How carefree of you" he scoffed.

Ashe frowned slightly, "It may sound trivial, but... Well I think it's a good idea..." he said

"I understand feeling impatient. Your Highness. But patience is key at a time like this" Gilbert scolded, "If we fix up our base, it will improve morale, which will be sorely needed as we..." he began.

"Fools" Dimitri said cutting off Gilbert.

Uh-oh, Byleth thought Dimitri was close to coming unhinged in front of them, now probably wasn't ideal for her to present herself but it was necessary to do it now before he lashed out on them. So Byleth walked over to the group, "Let's all settle down" she said while staring directly at Dimitri.

Dimitri frowned at her, "Stay out of this" he growled.

Gilbert had a sympathetic look on his face, "Please calm yourself, Your Highness. We are not your enemies" he said.

"My enemies say the same" Dimitri hissed, then turned around and walked away.

Ashe's eyes were wide in shock, "It's like he's a completely different person" he whispered.

Mercedes sighed, "I feel so bad for him... Would it help if I brewed him a nice pot of tea?" she said.

Gilbert shook his head, "I cannot claim to understand how he feels. However," he began "The way he's behaving- it's as though he's being haunted by some unseen force" he sighed.

Byleth used their worry as a distraction for her to leave, but she was stopped. "Don't think you can escape us that easily, Byleth" Mercedes teased.

Byleth turned around and was met with Mercedes smiling face, "Ah- my apologies" Byleth said.

"Yeah! Don't you think a proper greeting is in order!" Annette scolded, "It's been so long, we have missed you dearly" she added.

"Agreed" Ashe said happily, "Where have you been?" he asked "Were you with Dimitri this whole time?" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "No" she said then let out a sigh, "I was asleep" she said.

"Oh my! For five years" Mercedes said, her face had a look of disbelief, but she was too nice to make a comment on it.

Byleth nodded, "I know how it sounds" she sighed, "But I haven't even aged a day since the fight at Garreg Mach" she said then paused for a moment "I'm certain it has to do with the powers I gained after I returned from the darkness" she added.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen guys" he said "Felix, Ingrid, and I heard it too and honestly it's not as crazy as it sounds" he added.

Silence fell over the group momentarily, "You really haven't aged a day, have you?" Annette said while inspecting her.

Byleth shook her head, "Nope, not at all" she said.

"How about we all catch up over lunch" Sylvain said, "I'm feeling pretty famished" he added.

"That's an excellent idea!" Ashe said happily, both Annette and Mercedes agreed, Gilbert remained silent.

"Alright let's go" Sylvain said.

"I'll meet you guys there" Byleth said, Sylvain nodded then began leading Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes to the dining hall.

Byleth turned to Gilbert, "I'd like to apologize, I know the last time we saw one another we were fighting on opposite sides" Byleth began.

Gilbert shook his head, "There is no need" he said cutting Byleth off, "When we were opposing sides all those years ago, I was angry" he admitted "However, after seeing how Rhea transformed into that beast and how quickly she sided with Cornelia after she had supposedly executed Dimitri" he said "I knew I couldn't fight alongside of her any longer" he added.

Byleth was stunned to say the least, "Thank you Gilbert" was all she could manage to say. After a while Byleth finally managed to re-gain her composure, "How did it happen" she asked, "Rhea siding with Cornelia, I mean" she clarified.

Gilbert sighed, "We had arrived at Fhirdiad to seek refuge after what had happened in Garreg Mach, and we were met with Cornelia" he began "And she fed some excuse, about how Dimitri murdered his Uncle, so she executed him" he said. "And Rhea, didn't even question it" Gilbert said angrily, "She made a comment about it being unfortunate then began making promise to help Cornelia gain control of the public" he said. "I left that day" Gilbert said, "I wasn't the only one who realized that Rhea was no longer stable" he said, "Shamir as well decided that she no longer served the Church of Seiros" he said, "However Catherine, Flayn, and Seteth remained loyal to her" Gilbert added.

"Did Shamir join the remnants of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, as you did?" Byleth asked.

Gilbert shook his head, "No, last I heard she returned to Dagda" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she said, she felt mildly disappointed that they lost the chance at having such a valuable ally, but she is glad at least that they don't have to fight one another.

Gilbert nodded, "You mentioned earlier that you hadn't been with His Highness for the five years, when did you two reunite?" he asked.

"A few moons ago" Byleth said.

Gilbert nodded, "I see" he said "And was the has the Prince's behavior been like this the whole time or is it a recent development?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "He's been like this since we reunited as well" she said, "I would ask Alois, Dedue, or my Father for more information on that subject" Byleth recommended.

Gilbert sighed, "I fear that his deep hatred, and the weight of his solitude, have consumed him for far too long..." he said, "We must bring him back from the edge on which he stands. To that end, I must speak with His Highness. I imagine it will not be a quick or easy conversation" he sighed. "I pray that he is of a mind to speak of such things. I anticipate that my words will... Never mind. What must be done, must be done" Gilbert said, "I would wager that you wish to rejoin your friends by now" he said "I will let you get to them now" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Gilbert" she said then paused for a moment, "I'm certain they wouldn't mind if you joined us" she said.

Gilbert shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, but It's best if I do not" he said the quickly left Byleth standing alone in the cathedral.

Byleth closed her eyes and stood there for a few minutes thinking over what Gilbert had told her about Rhea, just how far was Rhea willing to take things to kill Byleth. The thought made her shudder, but then another thought came to Byleth's head. Just how far was Byleth willing to go to kill Rhea? in the end would she become like Dimitri, driven by her own desire of revenge? It made her sick to think about it.

Byleth heard footsteps coming up from behind her, "What are you still doing here?" Dimitri growled.

Byleth sighed and opened her eyes, she then turned around to face him.

Dimitri's brows furrowed, "Were you praying?" he asked, there was a softness to his usually edgy voice.

Byleth shook her head, "No, nothing like that" she said, then began to walk away, but was abruptly stopped by Dimitri grabbing onto her wrist.

"You told me once, that the goddess used to speak to you" Dimitri said "Doe she still talk to you?" he questioned.

Byleth cocked her head, she was completely caught off guard by that question, it reminded Byleth of the emptiness she feels in her head since Sothis is no longer there. Byleth sighed, "No, she hasn't spoken to me in a long time" she said then paused for a moment, "Perhaps Sothis blames me for the start of this war as well, and maybe that's why she won't talk to me" Byleth sighed.

Byleth had meant for that comment to be a passive aggressive jab at Dimitri for blaming Byleth for the war, but part of her couldn't help but feel that it might be true, maybe Sothis is purposefully ignoring Byleth.

"From what you told me before, the goddess stopped talking to you since before that" Dimitri said.

Byleth was taken aback, she squinted her eyes at Dimitri, "Are you trying to comfort me?" she said in shock.

Dimitri released his grip on her wrist, "No, I was merely stating the facts" he said bluntly.

"Right..." Byleth said "I forgot for a moment that you are a depraved beast" she said "I can't believe I almost mistook you for someone with a conscious" she added, "My apologies" Byleth said with a half- assed attempt at a curtsy.

Byleth could have sworn she heard Dimitri let out a small snort, most likely from trying not to laugh. She was close to commenting on it, but stopped herself, fearing that he might revert to his hostile self after giving her this brief time with a less agitated Dimitri.

They stood together in silence for a while before Byleth broke it, "Have you eaten?" she asked. Dimitri frowned, and like clockwork she heard a growl come from his stomach. "I'll take that as a no" Byleth sighed, "When was the last time you have eaten" she questioned.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, "That does not concern you" he hissed, "I don't need you coddling me either" he said.

And crazy Dimitri was back, just like Byleth had anticipated he would be. It saddened Byleth knowing that there were these brief periods where he wasn't entranced by his desire for revenge, it gave her hope for Dimitri and that was the last thing she needed. Byleth nodded at Dimitri, "You're right" she said the continued on to the exit of the monastery, she had kept Sylvain and the others waiting long enough, and she couldn't bear to be around Dimitri a moment longer. She could feel the walls she built around her feelings for him being crumpled by his few minutes of normalcy, and she couldn't risk being stupidly in love with him at the moment. Byleth has a goal to achieve, and she needs to see it through entirely and the feelings that she holds for Dimitri threaten to compromise everything.

Claude:

Claude left from the meeting in the Cardinal's room a few minutes after Byleth had left, there really wasn't much of a point to it since none of the army heads from Faerghus, such as Dimitri, Gilbert, or Rodrigue had shown up. It had irritated Claude greatly especially since they would need to utilize mainly their army if Claude ended up using the scheme that he had been coming up with.

Claude sighed, he knew he really had no right to be upset with them since they weren't his generals or soldiers but it stung a bit knowing that that they didn't even have the decency to tell him they weren't going to attend his meeting. I guess the people are the same here as they are in Almyra, Claude thought. He felt bitter thinking about it, so he decided to head to the green house, he wanted to check on some plant's he's been growing for a mild stomach poison.

As Claude entered the green house, he realized that he wasn't alone, he saw Annette there watering some flowers. "Creepity creep..." Annette sung.

"Huh? uh Annette?" Claude said, but she seemed to be focused on either her song or the flowers, Claude couldn't tell which one.

"Living in a land that's dark and blinded by the frigid cold... Creeping through the loneliness for ages untold..." Annette sung "In your heart you're desperate for the sweet embrace of light... Pushing through and crawling with all of your might..." she sung lightly, then paused for a moment "HERE! Creepy creepy creepity creep... NOW! Creepy creepy creepity creep..." Annette sung significantly louder almost bordering shouting, and did a twirl coming face to face with Claude. "Oh! Claude! you weren't uh... Watching me, were you?" Annette asked quietly.

Claude nodded and winked at Annette, "I saw the whole ritual, yes. You have a gift, Annette. I could watch that all day. In fact, ... I just might" he said.

"Claude! Ugh!" Annette groaned "Can you please... forget you saw that?" she asked, "I was just making up a silly song to pass the time while watering the plants" she added.

Claude nodded, "Sure, sure, it can be my secret serenade, if you so please. But tell me... You were born in Faerghus, right?" he said.

A look of confusion fell over Annette's face, "Yes, that's right" she said while nodding.

Claude nodded, "I thought so. You're really talented, you know. It's been a while since I heard a song like that. One that stirs me to my very soul" he said.

Annette's face turned red, "Soul stirring? My creepity creep song? I think that's a bit of an exaggeration..." she said shyly.

Claude threw both of his hands up, "I never, ever exaggerate. In fact, it reminded me of rituals we have back where I grew up" he said, "We gather around a blazing fire and spend the whole night caught up in song and dance. Not unlike what you just demonstrated" he said. "Really, the dance I'm thinking of is exactly like the one you just did. We'd scream like beasts and then jump up and roll around. It's freeing, isn't it?" Claude said.

Annette looked mildly insulted, "Scream? Like a beast? That is not what I was doing. And... And what's this weird ritual you're talking about?" she said.

"Even better than your angelic voice were your lyrics. I can't even begin to fathom the deep meaning they contain, but maybe if we talk about it..." Claude began.

Annette cut him off, "Deep meaning? No... Just... No..." she said with irritation.

Claude nodded, "Oh, I get it. It's something you have to figure out for yourself. Ok, don't tell me. Give me time. I'll work it out" he said.

Annette looked confused, "Work what out?" she asked.

Claude just laughed, "I'll see you later" he said with a wink and began walking away, "Creepity creeeep..." he sung.

Before Claude exited from the green house, he heard Annette sigh, "He is not going to let this go, is he..."

Claude left from the green house puzzled by the song Annette had been singing but he was intrigued beyond a doubt at the new challenge of deciphering the lyrics to the song, Claude entered the dining room there he saw Lorenz who appeared to be reading a letter. Claude thanked the gods that Lorenz was busy, and didn't notice him, he was going to escape before Lorenz had the chance to see him but he saw Byleth approaching him and Claude wanted to see how this was going to play out so he got closer to eavesdrop.

"Is that a love letter?" Byleth teased as she approached Lorenz.

Lorenz shrugged off her teasing, "Alas, Byleth, it is nothing so whimsical as that. This correspondent comes from my Father" he said, "He's having some difficulty with Acheron, apparently. My Father wishes me to return home and settle it" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Acheron?" she questioned.

"He's a young Lord whose domain borders my Father's. Do you know of the Great Bridge of Myrddin?" he asked and Byleth nodded. "Well as you know, it is an old bridge across the Airmid River. A key crossing between the Alliance and Empire territory" Lorenz began "Acheron controls land on the Northern side" he said, "Controlling such an essential location gives him quite a bit of clout, which he is ever so eager to deploy towards the purpose of stirring up trouble" he sighed. "This time, he is dredging up an old border dispute that was supposed to be settled some time ago. He has even begun to dispatch military force" Lorenz said, "It is best we route his troops before they cause any damage to the surrounding villagers.

Byleth looked to be thinking something over, "Why does this fall to you, Lorenz?" she finally asked.

"To my Father, Acheron is insignificant in the face of far more pressuring political matters" Lorenz said, "Other houses wield far greater power and influence: Goneril, Ordelia, Edmund, and of course, Riegan" he sighed "And the fact my Father is currently siding with the Empire hasn't helped that circumstance" he added. "Alas, I must be off now" Lorenz said.

Byleth nodded, "Good luck" she said and then tried to walk away.

"Wait-" Lorenz said, "Since you're here perhaps you would care to accompany me on this little errand?" he asked, "I have no fear of Acheron, but it could be valuable for you to experience these political nuisances first hand" he said, "What do you say to broadening your horizons?" he asked.

Byleth looked as if she were about to decline, so Claude got up to interfere, "Yeah, Byleth" he said as he approached them "Think of it as a valuable experience, it's not often we get to fight in that area" he added. Byleth seemed to catch onto what he was implying.

Byleth sighed, "Alright, I'll help you" she said.

Lorenz smiled, "Excellent! Let us be away at once" he said.

"Whoa- whoa- whoa not so fast" Claude said, "If there is military force don't you think it would be smart to bring more than just two people?" he said.

Lorenz squinted his eyes, "I suppose you are right" he said, "But what are you trying to get at you being there helping won't change my Father's mind on siding with the Empire" he added.

Claude nodded, "I know that I have other plans for getting him to be complicit" he said.

Lorenz shook his head, "I'm afraid to even ask your plans" he sighed.

Claude shrugged, "They're still in the works" he said to Lorenz, "It is best for me to sit this fight out" he added, then turned to Byleth. "Which means you should take Dimitri in my stead" Claude declared.

Byleth shook her head, "No, that's a bad idea" she said, "He hasn't eaten in who knows how long" she said "He'll be a liability out on the battlefield" she added.

Claude let out a small laugh, "No offence Byleth but I strongly doubt that" he said, "Don't worry though I'll get him to eat before he joins you guys" he added.

Byleth frowned at Claude, "Fine" she said, then turned around to assemble a team to join them in protecting Gloucester territory.

"Claude" Lorenz said, "You know, Dimitri isn't stable enough" he said "He really shouldn't be fighting" he added.

Claude shook his head, "Dimitri needs to be fighting" he said "How else is he going to channel all of his excess rage" he added. Claude began to walk towards the lunch line but stopped "I'll deal with Dimitri first then send him to you guys at the stables" he said to Lorenz, then continued heading to the lunch line.

Dimitri:

Dimitri stood in the middle of the cathedral facing the giant pile of rubble, as he usually did. Staying there helped his mind remain clear of all temptations, well it normally did. But today all he could think about was Byleth standing in this very spot as he pushed her away once again, the look on her face was the same as when he threw her engagement ring into the rubble.

Hurt.

How pathetic.

But what was even more pathetic, was the fact that as soon as she had left him alone in the cathedral, he began scavenging through the rubble like a mad man till he found it.

Dimitri sat in the pile of rubble for who know how long just glaring at it, why did he even want to find this? It did nothing to assist him in his desire for revenge. Maybe he should throw it off the bridge this time, that way he won't be able to search for it next time, Dimitri thought.

Footsteps, Dimitri hears them approaching him from behind, he turns to face Claude who is carrying a tray with food on it. Dimitri's mouth salivates as the smell of cheesy Verona stew hit him, damn it appears that Byleth snitched him out to Claude. Dimitri tries to ignore the pains in his stomach that are nagging him, "What do you want" he hisses at Claude.

Claude frowned at him, "I need you to go on a mission" he said, "However, Byleth advised that you stay put though since you haven't been taking care of yourself" he added. Claude paused for a moment and lifted the tray of food closer to Dimitri, "So either you eat, or I let Byleth handle this on her own as she recommended" he threatened.

"Fine" Dimitri growled and grabbed the tray out of his hands and sat down at one of the pews, then began scarfing down his food. Sure, it smelled good, but it would never be as good since he wasn't able to taste it, it made Dimitri bitter thinking about it. Just another thing he lost to that vial woman.

Claude walked over and sat beside Dimitri as he ate, "Hey you might want to slow down or else you are going to vomit" Claude said. Dimitri ignored his comment and continued his pace of eating. Claude shrugged, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" he sighed. Claude sat beside him just humming a song as Dimitri ate, once finished Dimitri stood up.

"Where do I meet them?" Dimitri asked Claude.

Claude stood up and handed Dimitri a canteen, "Drink this first" he said, Dimitri looked at it a bit then grabbed it and chugged the water that was in it. Claude shook his head, "We really need to work on your manners" he sighed.

"Now, where do I go" Dimitri growled.

Claude sighed, "I told them to meet you at the stables" he said, "I'm sure Byleth has assembled a team by now" he added.

Dimitri then turned around to exit the cathedral and begin heading to the stables.

When Dimitri arrived, he noticed that a small group had already began to gather, something that certainly caught his eye was the former Black Eagles students that were now present there. Is this why Byleth went into Imperial territory? Dimitri felt his rage building in him just knowing that these three had been strongly associated with Edelgard all those years ago.

Dimitri's thoughts were disturbed when he heard someone call out his name, he turned to see Lorenz, that purple haired idiot had approached him.

"What" Dimitri growled.

Lorenz looked offended that Dimitri had taken a tone with him that held so much hostility, "I wanted to ensure that Claude made you eat" he began, "I for one, agree with Byleth on you being a liability" he said, "However Claude was very insistent that you join us, so we have no choice but to work together for the time being" he added

Dimitri just glared at Lorenz; he didn't say a word. Eventually after almost a minute of Lorenz shifting around uncomfortably, he got the hint and left Dimitri alone. No one else dared to approach Dimitri, he saw the sympathetic gazes that Ingrid and Sylvain would give him, and the glares of disgust that Felix gave him but none of them so much as dared to talk to him.

"Ha- look how far you have fallen" Glenn laughed "To think Felix would be looking at you like that when he used to follow you around like a puppy dog" he said "It's hilarious" Glenn added.

Dimitri didn't acknowledge Glenn's comment, he stood there listening to Glenn making remarks about his former friends and how they all would have been better off if Dimitri had died alongside his family and Glenn. It went on for a few minutes before Glenn shifted his anger to a different subject.

"Byleth" Glenn hissed, while glaring at her, while she approached the group with Hilda at her side.

Dimitri looked to her, as the rest of the group had. Maybe she was going to give a speech as Claude had done every time they left for a mission.

Byleth stood there silent for a couple of seconds before Hilda nudged Byleth slightly to show her that they were waiting on her to tell them what they were going on their mission for. The look on her face was blank if she was nervous it certainly didn't show.

Byleth nodded, acknowledging all of the eyes that were now on her, "We are going on a mission into Alliance territory" she said, "We need to help settle a land dispute between Count Gloucester and another Noble by the name of Acheron" she added. Byleth paused for a moment inspecting if she should continue on, "Acheron has been using military force so we will repeal him alongside of Lorenz" Byleth concluded, then began walking towards the horses to indicate that they should be leaving already.

"Goddess why don't you just take her here in front of everyone" Glenn scoffed, Dimitri averted his gaze elsewhere after he realized he had been staring for longer than he should have been.

Byleth:

Byleth began walking to the horses after she gave her speech to the group, was that even considered a speech? To her it felt like she had been merely reciting the facts. Byleth sighed she had no clue how the hell Claude was able to do things like that. The group followed Byleth's lead and began to get on their horses to embark on their mission in Gloucester territory, Byleth didn't think they would be gone for too long at most a day or two since where they were going is nearby.

The group embarked on their journey to Gloucester territory. Byleth had been lost in the haze of her own mind when she heard someone calling out to her, she looked over and saw that Linhardt was riding besides her. "Byleth" Linhardt called out once again.

"Ah- sorry Linhardt" Byleth replied, "I zoned out for a moment" she added.

Linhardt laughed a little, "Huh, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who is plagued by sleepiness" he said, "Any how I wanted to tell you about an observation I made" he added.

"An observation?" Byleth question, "What is it?" she asked.

Linhardt nodded, "I noticed that you brought Bernadette, Caspar, and I on this mission could this be perhaps to evaluate our skills?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Your observation is correct" she said, "I need to make sure that you three are prepared to fight in battle" she stated.

"That is so tedious" Linhardt groaned, "But I suppose that I'll use this as an opportunity to study the crests of everyone around me" he added.

Byleth nodded, "That is fine as long you don't get killed because of you being distracted" she said.

"I suppose" Linhardt said.

They reached Gloucester territory by night fall, and set up camp for the evening, they would deal with Acheron once it was daylight again.

The group had set up a makeshift campsite for the night, Byleth had attempted to fall asleep but soon found out that the hard grounds that make up the Leicester Alliance didn't suit her. She sighed once she realized she wouldn't be able to sleep; she began wondering when the last time she had even gotten a proper night's rest. If she had to guess it was her five-year long slumber.

Byleth exited from her tent and made her way to the fire that was starting to now dim, there she saw Ingrid sitting in front of it just staring into the flames.

"Hello, Ingrid" Byleth said as she approached the fire.

Ingrid looked up, "Byleth, I take you couldn't sleep either?" she asked, Byleth nodded. "Ah - why don't you join me then" Ingrid said while gesturing to the spot besides her. Byleth complied and sat down besides Ingrid.

"So, what's keeping you awake tonight?" Byleth asked.

Ingrid sighed and looked up at the sky, the stars couldn't be seen tonight there were to many clouds, "I've been thinking about what happens after the war" Ingrid said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean what I will do after the war" Ingrid clarified.

Byleth's brows furrowed, "I thought that you were going to be a knight" she said.

Ingrid laughed and shook her head, "No Byleth that was merely a dream of mine" she sighed, "I'm certain the second this war is over my Father will expect me to marry off to some rich noble" she added bitterly.

Byleth hugged Ingrid, "I'm sorry" she said, "That is horrible" she added, then released Ingrid from the hug.

"Thank you, Byleth" Ingrid said softly, "I know it's my choice untimely but... I would feel guilty if I didn't choose the path that my Father expects of me" she said.

"Why is that?" Byleth asked.

"Because, house Galatea has never been wealthy especially since the territory we own is not good with harvest, so since I have a crest I have a chance to change that for my family" Ingrid said, "We would be able to restore our house, since many nobles want to marry into a family that bares a crest" she added. "So in the end if I choose to marry a noble to restore my house, I'm certain I will be miserable" Ingrid sighed, "But if I followed my dreams I would feel guilty, especially since my Father has done so much for me" she said.

"Is there any way that you can do both?" Byleth asked.

Ingrid sighed, "It's highly unlikely" she said sadly. The two of them sat in silence for a while, "What do you think you will be doing after the war?" Ingrid asked.

Byleth flinched at that question, the chances of her surviving this war were incredibly slim, especially since she wasn't sure exactly about her ties to Rhea, and if once Byleth kills her then she too will perish.

"Byleth?" Ingrid said, drawing her back to their conversation.

Byleth shook her head slightly, "Sorry, I was thinking for a moment" Byleth said softly, "I don't really know what I will do once the war is over" she confessed "I haven't thought much about it" she added.

Ingrid nodded, "That is understandable, it feels as if it is so far away" she said.

Neither of them ended up being able to fall asleep that night, instead they stayed by the fire just conversing with one another until the sun began to rise and the rest of their companions woke up.

Once everyone was awake they began to head to where the dispute was taking place, there they saw the military force that Acheron had brought with him, in all honesty it was a lot there was no way Lorenz would have been able to handle this all on his own.

Byleth looked over at Lorenz, the look on his face showed that he was thinking the exact same thing, "Far more enemies than I expected. I am glad that you all decided to come with us" Lorenz said

Byleth heard from the other side of a bridge that had been drawn up a small blonde man shouting. "Oh? And here I thought that Count Gloucester would be too busy to send his soldiers here..." the man who Byleth assumed to be Acheron himself, yelled. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to deal with you little meddlers swiftly and decisively" Acheron said.

Lorenz sighed, "That is Acheron" he said confirming Byleth's suspicions, "If we can deal with him that ought to scare the rest of the rats off" he said then paused for a moment "We need not actually kill him. So long as we cut his escape off convincingly enough, that should suffice" he added.

Byleth nodded, she stood back for a moment to observe the battlefield a bit better before sending everyone off to fight, they needed to protect this fortresses area. "Ok, Bernadetta, Felix, and Linhardt you will take the left side" Byleth began, she heard Sylvain let out a slight snort at her pairings but she choose to ignore it for the time being. "Ingrid, Lorenz, and Sylvain you guys will take the left side" Byleth said then turned towards Hilda, "Hilda you and Caspar will stay here and defend it from any soldiers that slip past" she said, Hilda nodded acknowledging the order and Caspar protested a bit about being unable to be in the action. Byleth paused for a moment then turned to Dimitri, "You are coming with me" she said "We are going straight to Acheron, and we need to get the draw bridge down first" Byleth said "And under no circumstance do we kill Acheron, got it?" she added. Byleth didn't wait for his response, "Alright everyone let's move out" she shouted, and the battle began.

(End of Battle)

Getting the draw bridge down proved to be a greater difficulty than Byleth thought it would be, and by the time Byleth and Dimitri had gotten it down, Ingrid Lorenz, and Sylvain had already reached Acheron. And Lorenz was engaged in battle with him.

"An animal like you cannot be allowed to run amok. We will settle this here and now!" Lorenz declared.

Acheron scoffed, "If you think you're up to the task, then by all means. But it's not my fault if this ends badly for you" he said.

They fought for a while and then Lorenz knocked him down, Acheron had fear draw over his face when he realized that he might meet his death at Lorenz's hands, "Argh! Wait!" Acheron shouted, "I lose, I give up! I surrender! Please don't kill meeee!" he begged. Byleth heard Dimitri scoff from besides her but he didn't make any moves to kill Acheron.

Lorenz just smiled at Acheron, then proceeded to tie his hands together to take him prisoner for the time being. He looked over to Byleth, "You have my thanks, Byleth. Please go on ahead, I will clean up here and then report to my Father" Lorenz said, Byleth nodded, "I'll see you back at the monastery.

The group began their trip back to the monastery, it only took a few hours this time around and they were back before noon.

Byleth waited around by the stables until Lorenz returned a few hours later, he nodded to Byleth once he saw her "Your presence in this incident with Acheron has proved most essential. Consider me in your debt" he said as he approached her. Lorenz smiled, "Thanks to you, we were able to nip this in the bud" he said.

"What will become of Acheron?" Byleth asked.

Lorenz laughed, "He has written a pledge to my Father, swearing never to cause trouble about the border again" he said, "Of course, he is hardly the type to bind himself in good faith to anything written on paper" he sighed. "But Acheron has many connections, both in the Alliance and the Empire" Lorenz said "To remove him entirely would cause more conflict. We will just have to watch him closely for now" he said.

"Hmm, that sound like a cautious approach" Byleth replied.

Lorenz nodded, "Indeed. I do plan to eliminate him eventually, however. He is nothing but trouble" he sighed then paused for a moment, "Incidentally there was one other benefit to embarking upon this errand" Lorenz said, "Have a look at this" he added, then revealed a staff that looked to be a Hero's Relic. "The magic staff, Thyrsus. A relic passed down through House Gloucester for generations" Lorenz said, "It seems my Father has finally recognized my ability" he added happily. "Apparently he had been considering entrusting this Relic to me for some time" Lorenz bragged, and Byleth nodded politely "He has had precious few opportunities to take to the field of battle personally, of late" he said, "Doubtless by giving this to me, he intends to send the message that I must work even harder" he added. "I will certainly continue to do my utmost. But I am by no means completely subservient to his will" Lorenz declared.

Byleth cocked her head in confusion, she hadn't thought that Lorenz would have beliefs that oppose his Father's from what she had heard he seemed to follow everything he said. "You disagree with your Father's opinions?" Byleth asked.

Lorenz shook his head, "I would not go so far as that. But my Father seldom thinks beyond the immediate benefit of our house" he sighed, "While that is important, I prefer to consider the greater good when I make decisions" he said "I believe that is a noble's duty" Lorenz added.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Lorenz" both Byleth and Lorenz turned to see Claude a few feet away heading towards them. "That means the meeting that I need you both to attend right now will go along better" Claude said.

Lorenz frowned a little, "Claude, is this one of your schemes?" he asked.

Claude shrugged, "Come to the meeting to find out" he teased.

Lorenz sighed, "Fine, lead the way" he said.

Byleth and Lorenz followed Claude who lead them to a battle strategy meeting, this time around the remnants of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had made it to the meeting along with Judith, the members of the Alliance, and the recruits from the Empire. But what surprised Byleth was that they had managed to get Dimitri to partake in this meeting, she was certain that it was Gilbert and Rodrigue's doing.

When they got to the table Claude took a spot at the head of it and began the discussion, "So as many of you know by now, the Alliance is go capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin" Claude declared, Lorenz gasped besides Byleth. "The preparations are complete. Now it's a game of patience. As they say, good things come to those who wait" Claude said.

Lorenz frowned, "Care to elaborate on this plan of yours, Claude? If we do what you are saying we will be fighting against my Father" he said.

Claude nodded, "Pretty soon, Count Gloucester will need to gather his troops in the northern part of his territory" he said.

"Against House Riegan and Daphnel" Byleth butted in "So that is why you couldn't come with us to help in Gloucester territory" she added.

Claude smiled, "You got it, Byleth!" he said with a wink.

"The combined forces of the Riegan and Daphnel houses will threaten the northern part of the Gloucester territory" Judith said, "Nardel, my retainer, is going to draw their attention" she added.

"We'll take that opportunity to make our way through Gloucester territory and launch a surprise attack on the Great Bridge of Myrddin" Claude declared.

"And... Are you not concerned about the possibility that I may tip off my Father?" Lorenz said.

Claude shook his head, "You said it yourself earlier, it's a noble's duty to consider the greater good" he said, "The future of the Alliance rests on this battle. I'm certain that you won't betray us" he added.

"Hmph. I will ensure our success" Lorenz said.

Claude nodded, "I know you will" he said, then paused for a moment "If we can win this fight, then our next goal will be to topple Enbarr, the Imperial Capital" he said, Byleth flinched a little at the suddenness of it.

"And kill Edelgard" Dimitri shouted.

Claude frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dimitri we've been over this" he sighed, then turned towards Gilbert and Rodrigue "This is where our plans conflict" Claude began, "We intend to defeat the Empire" he said "But we will try to do it without killing Edelgard" he added. "I know how it sounds but we have reason to believe that there is another organization calling the shots within the Empire, and she is acting as a mere puppet" Claude declared, Byleth felt relieved that it was now out in the open that fact, but of course it was up to the individuals to believe it.

Dimitri slammed his fists on the table, there was a cracking noise, "You are fools to believe that someone as depraved as Edelgard could be reasoned with" he hissed.

"Dimitri what do you think is going to happen to the small factions within the Kingdom once Edelgard is dead and no longer fighting the Church of Seiros and the Dukedom" Byleth said, "They will conquer what little remains of the Kingdom, then the Alliance" she said. Byleth paused for a moment "I know that talking to Edelgard won't be enough to get her to cooperate, which is why like Claude said we have to defeat the Empire" she said, "Our forces combined won't be strong enough to take on the Church of Seiros and Dukedom, we will need Edelgard's help" Byleth said, "Working with Edelgard is necessary in order to reclaim Faerghus" she added.

"You just want to side with that wrench again" Dimitri spat, Byleth flinched at his comment, their eyes locked in battle.

Byleth held her gaze, "Take it how you like" she said "But even you, being as far gone as you are must know that the you will not be able to reclaim Faerghus without taking down the Dukedom and Church of Seiros.

Dimitri was about to say something but he was cut off, "Dimitri that is enough" Rodrigue scolded, then turned to Byleth and Claude, "I see your point, we will be able to assist you with fighting from the Great Bridge of Myrddin, however we will need to discuss further on our future battle plans" Rodrigue added.

Claude nodded, "I agree" he said, "Perhaps it's best to end the meeting here for the time being, start preparing in the meantime, on the 31st of this month we will be conquering that bridge" Claude declared.

The people began quickly filing out of the room, probably due to the discomfort they felt after witnessing Byleth and Dimitri's clash of how to handle Edelgard.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked Byleth, he looked concerned.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I am fine" she replied, "I'll catch up with you later, I need to think right now" she added.

Claude nodded, "I'll see you later then" he said.

Byleth then left from the Cardinal room, she climbed the stairs that led up to the archbishop's room and went to the star terrace that was on the same floor as Rhea's quarters.

Byleth stood looking over one of the little ponds that was there, if they were to side with Edelgard to fight against Rhea, would it even be effective? In all honesty Byleth wasn't even sure if Rhea could be killed, whatever it was that ran through Rhea's veins was going to make killing her next to impossible. Does that mean that Byleth can't die either? No, Byleth shook that thought out of her head obviously she could die, Rhea made that clear with the threat to rip her heart out of her chest.

Byleth heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and the person took the spot besides her overlooking the small pond, she peaked up and saw Rodrigue.

"Even though it's in ruins, in some way this monastery never truly changes, does it?" Rodrigue said "I studied at the officer's academy when I was young. Those memories come rushing back whenever I return" he said, "What are you doing here anyways?" Rodrigue asked.

Byleth frowned a little, was he attempting at a joke? "Thinking" she replied.

Rodrigue laughed, "It's the same for me" he said, "Perhaps you'll allow me to join you..." he asked.

Byleth nodded, "That's fine" she replied.

"Much appreciated" Rodrigue said then sighed, "I keep recalling my eldest son... He was quite gifted. In fact, he was appointed a knight at the age of fifteen" he said sadly, "I still vividly remember the day he was granted a sword from His Majesty..." he sighed.

Byleth paused, his Son... Felix's Brother..., "Your son... Isn't he..." she said but stopped, not wanting to be disrespectful.

"Dead. He was killed nine years ago in Duscur. All that remained of him that day were his sword and his armor..." Rodrigue said then paused for a moment, "No matter how much you grieve, the dead will never return. No magic in the world can bring them back" he said, "That is why their memory clings to the living like a curse" he sighed. A pained expression fell over Rodrigue's face "The more they were loved, the tighter their hold, and the more suffering they cause..." he sighed. "I fear I am not a strong enough man to scold His Highness for his foolishness" Rodrigue said.

Byleth was taken aback, she certainly did not expect this kind of comment from Rodrigue, especially given how he doted on Dimitri back in the academy days. "I know how you feel..." Byleth sighed.

Rodrigue nodded, "Since this war began, we've seen countless generals, soldiers, and citizens die. It never gets easier" he said, "Byleth..." Rodrigue began "I entrust the young Prince, and the future of Faerghus, to you" he said.

Byleth was silent for a few minutes, thinking over what was just bestowed upon her, "This is unexpected..." she said still shocked at his words.

Rodrigue laughed, "I suppose that was a dramatic way of putting it" he said, "My apologies" he added. "All I ask is that you continue to reign in Dimitri's manic desire for revenge" Rodrigue said, he looked over at Byleth, "You are not afraid, are you?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "A little" she confessed.

Rodrigue smiled, "I'm glad that you were there with his Highness through it all, despite what happened at the Holy Tomb" he said. Rodrigue turned away to begin walking away, but stopped, "I mean that..." he added, then continued walking to the exit of the star terrace.

Byleth stood there for a few minutes before she decided to leave, she should probably go see Claude.

Byleth made her way to the Golden Deer classroom, and like usual Claude was in there sitting at the desks going over paperwork.

Byleth walked in the classroom, "Busy?" she asked as she grew closer to Claude.

Claude sighed and looked up at her, "Aren't I always" he said, he paused for a moment, "Finished thinking?" he questioned.

Byleth let out a small laugh, "Not really, I had company for my thinking session" she replied.

"And who might that have been?" Claude asked.

"Rodrigue" Byleth responded.

Claude looked confused, "What did he tell you?" he asked "Honestly I figured he would be angry or something" he added.

Byleth laughed, "So did I" she said, "No, he wasn't though" she said, "Rodrigue asked me to help reign in Dimitri's desire for revenge" Byleth said.

Claude looked stunned, "Huh, I wasn't expecting that" he said, "But then again, I don't really understand men from Faerghus" he added, Byleth laughed at his statement. "Speaking of which, your Father, he's from Faerghus right?" Claude asked.

Byleth looked at Claude a bit confused by the question, "Yes, I believe so" she said while nodding.

Claude smiled, "That explains it!" he said.

Byleth's brows furrowed, "Explains what?" she questioned.

Claude laughed, "Jeralt told me a secret of yours" he said, "And him being a man of Faerghus explains why he told me" he added.

Byleth shook her head while laughing, "Claude, that makes no sense whatsoever" she said.

Claude shrugged, "Whatever" he said.

Curiosity was getting the best of Byleth, "Ok what secret did he tell you?" she asked.

Claude smiled, "Took you a while to ask," he said, "Nothing much, he just so happened to tell me of a certain day that is coming up is all" he added.

Byleth stared at Claude in confusion, "I seriously have no clue what you are talking about" Byleth said.

Claude looked at Byleth dumbfound for a moment, "You know on the twenty second of Lone Moon?" he said.

Then it clicked, Byleth's birthday, "Oh, my Birthday?" she said "That's not much of a secret" she added.

Claude shook his head, "Jeralt told me you might forget it, but I didn't believe him" he said, "How can you even forget your own birthday" Claude teased.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know, I have other things on my mind I suppose" she said. Byleth began heading for the exit, "Anyways, I think I'm going to turn in for the night" she said.

Claude nodded, "Good night, just so you know I will be sure to spread the news" he said.

Byleth groaned, "Claude, please don't" she pleaded, but the look in his eyes showed his mind was already set on the matter, "Fine, but I'll get you back Von Riegan, mark my words" she said as she exited the class room.

The whole walk to Byleth's room all she thought about was her birthday, so was she turning twenty-five, or was it twenty-one? since she never got to her birthday before falling into the five-year long slumber? It frustrated her not knowing. Byleth got to her room and within a matter of second she fell asleep, I guess exhaustion does have its perks.


	33. The Great Bridge of Myrddin:

Dimitri:

Dimitri sat at the meeting table, he felt the eyes on him from all the others who came to attend this stupid meeting, why did he even need to go. It was pointless, he just needed to kill someone, it was simple there was no need to even discuss the frivolities of how it would be done. And for Byleth and Claude to have the audacity to bring up the idea of sparing Edelgard once again, it was ridiculous.

"They wanted to see how the boar Prince would react" Glenn whispered into Dimitri's ear, "And your little tantrum was exactly what they needed to see" he hissed.

"Perhaps it's best to end the meeting here for the time being, start preparing in the meantime, on the 31st of this month we will be conquering that bridge" Claude said. Dimitri saw him look to Byleth, they seemed to be exchanging some whisper between each other, he felt a rage beginning to grow inside of him.

Glenn snorted, "Goddess you are pathetic" he said, "You yell at her, humiliate her in front of everyone, and then get jealous when she talks to another man" Glenn laughed.

Dimitri saw Byleth rose from her seat and left from the meeting room. He got up immediately to follow her, Claude and Rodrigue may have been able to stop them from arguing for the time being but it needed to happen, Byleth needs to understand that he must kill Edelgard. The dead need their tribute.

The people that were blocking the exit, parted out of the way immediately once they'd seen Dimitri standing there. He rushed past them, he made it to the hallway in time to see Byleth making her way up the stairs that led to the Archbishop's quarters. Dimitri began heading there but was stopped, someone put their hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it had been Rodrigue.

Rodrigue had a look of concern on his face, he glanced over at the stairs that led up to where Byleth had gone, "Dimitri" he said in a warning tone. "I think it's best that you don't follow her, especially after the argument in there" Rodrigue said sternly.

Dimitri frowned down at him, "Byleth is being foolish, we can't work with that woman" he said.

Rodrigue shook his head, "Dimitri, you yelling at her won't change her mind" he sighed.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "Rodrigue, please Glenn, My Father, and Step- Mother yearn for Edelgard's head, I cannot ask the dead to give up their only chance for peace" Dimitri hissed, "She needs to accept it and realize that there is no other way, the dead need their justice just as much as the living do" he spat.

Rodrigue had a look of disappointment on his face, "Dimitri I have told you before, we will follow whatever you decide, but I must remind you that you are to be a king, and need to think of the betterment for the citizens of Faerghus" he said.

"So, you want me to spare that woman?" Dimitri hissed.

Rodrigue pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dimitri, all I ask is you reconsider your pursuit of revenge" he said, he looked back at the stairs, "I'll check on her" Rodrigue said, then left Dimitri alone in the hallway.

Dimitri began heading to the cathedral, once he got there, he took his place in front of the pile of rubble.

Glenn stood beside him, lately Dimitri hasn't seen much of his Father or Step- Mother. This would have been fine, but Glenn took this as an opportunity to torment Dimitri more than he already did.

"You better not even consider sparing that woman" Glenn hissed into Dimitri's ear.

Dimitri shook his head, "I won't let her live" he said, "I will give you, Father, and Step- Mother her head" he added.

Glenn narrowed his eyes at Dimitri, most likely trying to see if he could find any indication that Dimitri was hesitant about killing Edelgard in any way, after a while he finally spoke up, "Finally" Glenn said while closing his eyes, "We have been waiting for nine long years" he said. Glenn opened his eyes and looked at Dimitri, "You owe us this, don't you forget that" he said, then turned around to leave Dimitri alone at the pile of rubble to watch him from afar.

Dimitri wasn't left alone for long, the doors to the cathedral swung open and banged against the walls, then slamming shut.

"Boar, you bastard" the intruder shouted, Dimitri knew it was Felix, he didn't really care. Felix stomped over to Dimitri, "What the hell are you trying to accomplish with yelling Byleth like that" he yelled.

Dimitri slowly turned around to face Felix, "My business does not concern you" Dimitri growled.

Felix shook his head, "No it doesn't, but Byleth doesn't deserve this" he said.

Dimitri frowned at Felix, "I don't care, she means nothing to me" Dimitri said, Felix looked angry at his words.

"Tsk, you stupid boar" Felix hissed, "There might come a day when you come to your senses, and don't be surprised if she wants nothing to do with you" he spat, then shook his head "There is no point arguing with a fool who can't see reason" Felix said then turned around and left the cathedral.

Dimitri turned back around to glare at the pile of rubble, he was now consciously aware of the ring that was tucked away into his armor, he felt something inside eating him away. Was it guilt? Maybe remorse?

No, beasts don't feel either of those things.

Hilda:

Hilda had been asleep when she heard someone knocking on her room door.

"Come on Hilda, open up" the voice said, Hilda got up slowly, who ever had the audacity to wake her up was going to pay big time for it.

Once Hilda got to the door, she swung it open and saw Claude standing there, "Claude, I'm going to end you" Hilda said sternly.

Claude laughed as he walked into Hilda's room, "You won't, it requires too much time and energy to end a person such as myself" Claude said, "It requires too much work for you" he added.

Hilda frowned, "Is that so?" she hummed, "Perhaps, I ought to ask Holst to deal with you then" she said "I'm certain he would be more than willing to especially after he finds out you entered my room in the dead of night" Hilda said.

The color withdrew from Claude's face and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Jesh, you always take things so far" he said.

Hilda shook her head, "So, why did you come?" she asked.

Claude's face lit up; Hilda had a bad feeling about it. Normally when Claude's face got like that it meant that they were about to do something stupid. "I came across some interesting information recently" Claude said.

Hilda's brows furrowed, "What kind of information?" she asked, she hoped that it wasn't about her Claude had a knack for finding out personal secrets, and she was mildly afraid that it portended to her.

Claude must have been able to see her worry, "Don't worry, it's not about you this time" he said, "It has to do with a friend of ours" he added.

"Claude" Hilda groaned, "It is far too late for your ominous games, just get to the point" she said.

Claude pouted, "Your words wound me, Hilda" he said, "Anyhow, I may have solved the mystery of our beloved Byleth's birthday" he said.

Hilda's interest was now peaked, "What!?" she squeaked out, "How did you find it out!?" she questioned.

Claude smiled, "Her Father told me" he said smugly.

"So, when is it?" Hilda demanded then gasped, "Don't tell me it's soon" she said.

Claude nodded, "It is soon" he said, "The twenty second of Lone Moon" Claude said, he paused for a moment ", So we have fifteen days to prepare" he added.

Hilda frowned, "That is not nearly enough time" she sighed, "How could Byleth not tell us sooner" she groaned.

"I wouldn't blame her if I were you, it seemed that she had forgotten about it" Claude said.

Hilda's brows furrowed, "Byleth forgot her birthday!?" she shouted "I swear, me and that child need to have a serious chat" she sighed. "how the hell can a person even forget their own birthday" Hilda questioned.

Claude shrugged, "Well she has been asleep for five years" he said, "And on top of that she does a lot around here" he added, then paused for a moment "Although Jeralt made it seem as if it's a normal thing for her to forget her birthday" he said. "Maybe it has to do with her formerly being a mercenary" Claude suggested.

Hilda sighed, "Maybe... but still" she said, "I think we should throw a lavish party to celebrate" she said.

Claude shook his head, "I don't think Byleth would like that" he said, "Plus, we don't really have funds to spare" Claude added.

"Ugh, this sucks" Hilda declared, "Let's make her a cake" she said, Claude looked as if her were about to protest for a moment. "Let me clarify" Hilda said, "I will find another person, and sway them to bake cake" she said, "Perhaps Annette or Mercedes" she added.

Claude nodded, "Sounds like a plan, well I leave you to getting everything in order, and managing our underlings then" he said, while exiting from Hilda's room "Have a good night" Claude said then left from view.

Hilda shut her door.

She sat down at her desk and began running ideas in her mind on how best to celebrate Byleth's birthday.

One thing she knew for certain was that Claude was right. Byleth wouldn't want a large extravagant party, and like Claude had pointed out they really couldn't spare the funds to do so either. However, there was one thing Hilda knew for certain, and that was they were going to celebrate whether Byleth liked it or not. Based off what Byleth had confided to Hilda, about the possibility of her demise once Rhea is dead, there was a good chance that Byleth might not live to her next birthday. So, they'll be damned if they didn't at least celebrate this one.

Hilda got up from her desk chair and went to lay down on her bed. Jesh, party planning was hard, and so far, she had zero ideas on what to do, maybe she should just try to get someone else to plan it? Hilda thought before she fell asleep.

Hilda got up the next morning a bit later than she anticipated on, she made a mental note to beat up Claude for causing her to lose sleep. She got dressed for the day then made her way to the dining hall. Once in there she saw Byleth sitting at one of the dining tables with Felix, Hilda got her food then went to go and join them. As she sat down at the table, she heard a part of what Felix had been telling Byleth, "It was incredible, I got to see her sword technique again" Felix said.

"Who's sword technique?" Hilda questioned as she sat down.

Byleth nodded at Hilda, acknowledging her, "Bernadetta's" she responded then turned back to Felix, "So, how do you do it then?" she asked excitedly.

Felix nodded, "For just a moment, you flail your limbs like a wild creature" he said, "You should ask Bernadetta to demonstrate it for you, it is most impressive" he added. Hilda could have sworn that she saw blush creep onto Felix's face, she nearly choked on her food. She made a silent vow to get them together as well.

"How did you even get to see her do it?" Byleth questioned.

"She was surrounded by enemies and managed to disarm them with her blade" Felix enthused.

Byleth frowned, "Felix, I hope you didn't intentionally let Bernadetta in harm's way to see her technique" she sighed, "I put her and Linhardt with you so you would be able to give me an evaluation on their training" she added while shaking her head.

"Hey! I didn't intentionally let her go into harm's way" Felix said, "She did that on her own, I went to help her, and I just so happened to witness the technique while doing so" he added.

Byleth laughed, "Sure you did Felix" she teased, "So how did they fight?" she asked, "Do you think they'll be able to fight if needed with conquering the bridge?" she added.

Felix nodded, "Yes, they fought fine" he said "I don't think they will have any issues" he added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Hilda, "You have been awfully quiet" she said while narrowing her eyes, "How did Caspar fair on the battlefield?" Byleth asked since she had paired the two of them together to defend the fortress part of Gloucester territory in their last battle.

"He fought well" Hilda said, "I didn't have to do any work at all!" she exclaimed "It was amazing" she added.

Byleth made a face at Hilda, "Hilda, you need to fight as well" Byleth said, "I guess we'll just have to train hard today to make up for yesterday" she hummed.

"What! That's not fair" Hilda groaned, Byleth just shrugged. Hilda sighed, "Fine" she said, "But I have a question of my own" she said, "Did you really forget your own birthday?" she asked.

Byleth's face turned a light shade of red, "I have a lot on my plate at the moment, and it slipped my mind" she said defensively.

Felix laughed, "You forgot your birthday?" he said, he turned to Hilda "When is it?" he asked.

"The twenty second of this moon" Hilda replied.

Felix nodded, "I'll be sure to tell the other's" he said, "I'm certain that Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes will be slightly upset that they weren't informed sooner" he said teasingly to Byleth.

Byleth stood up from the table, "I'm beating up Claude" she declared.

Hilda laughed, "Throw in a punch for me" she said, "That will show him for waking me up in the middle of the night" she added.

Byleth nodded "Will do" she said then left from the dining room, Hilda hoped that her pursuit to beat up Claude would be fruitful.

Hilda then turned to Felix, "I was thinking of getting Annette and Mercedes on board to help bake Byleth a cake" she said, "What do you think?" she asked.

Felix shook his head, "Not Annette" he said "Get Ashe and Mercedes instead" he added.

Hilda's brows furrowed, "Why not Annette?" she asked.

Felix laughed, "Don't get me wrong, Annette is many things" he said "But a baker is not one of them" he added. "I can't tell you how many times there have been fires in the kitchen that were her doing" Felix said.

Hilda nodded, "Ok, so maybe not Annette then" she said with a laugh.

"It's for the best" Felix said knowingly.

Byleth:

The weeks till Byleth's birthday passed by, and she never did follow up on her threat to beat up Claude. It was horribly frustrating to attempt to figure out what the hell Hilda was planning, every time they were together she had this smile on her face that was unsettling, and once she got her former Blue Lion classmates on board they began to imitate the facial expression that Hilda had been making.

The day that the news of her birthday spread through the monastery, Byleth confronted her Father to find out why the hell he had even told Claude in the first place. Jeralt merely laughed at her pain, giving some excuse that he had accidentally let it slip. But Byleth knew better, that man had done it with the intention of messing with her. She made a mental note to begin tipping off Leonie about his whereabouts for now on if she couldn't have peace neither could he.

Byleth was lounging around in her bed, it was the twenty- first of Lone Moon. The eve of her birthday, she didn't want to leave and see how much worse the others will be today. Byleth sighed and sat up, she slowly made her way out of bed and got dressed. Once finished she began making her way to the training grounds, she needed to be in tip top shape for the battle to conquer the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

Byleth was a little afraid for it, this would begin their first step on Imperial territory towards Edelgard.

Towards Dimitri removing Edelgard's head from her shoulder, Byleth thought. She shook her head.

No.

Byleth couldn't let that happen.

There had to be a way for their ideals to coexist. Although, Dimitri's revenge didn't leave much room for Edelgard to coexist now did it especially since it entailed for her death. Byleth longed for the simpler times of their academy days, although... they probably weren't any better than they are now. The only difference is that Dimitri wasn't unhinged completely and Edelgard hadn't declared war on the Church of Seiros, well not yet at least.

Byleth entered the training grounds she looked and saw that the only other person in there aside from herself was Holst. He paused from swinging at the training dummy and looked over at Byleth probably to see who the person was to enter the room.

"Byleth" Holst said out of breath from his training with the dummy.

Byleth pointed at it, "Tough opponent?" she teased.

Holst laughed, "Yes, no matter how much I fight them, they never seem to relent" he said, he paused for a moment "Hilda told me that tomorrow is your birthday" he said, "Feeling excited?" Holst asked.

Byleth shook her head, "Goddess no" she said, "Hilda has had this scheming look on her face since she found out" she sighed "I'm mildly concerned about what they are planning" she added.

Holst shrugged, "I wouldn't be" he said "The war going on hinders Hilda's party planning abilities" he added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness" she said.

Holst smiled, "So how old are you turning?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "I'm not too sure" she said.

Holst furrowed his brow, "Don't tell me you forgot your age" he said with shock.

Byleth shook her head, "No, that's not it" she said "I just don't know whether I am turning twenty- five or twenty one" she said, "The five years that I was asleep, do they still count as aging for me?" Byleth asked Holst.

Holst was silent for a moment, "I think that is for you to decide" he said, Byleth nodded. "But twenty- five?" he said "Jesh you're an old maid" he teased. (Old maid, is an old woman who has never married, and is unlikely to marry)

Byleth's face grew hot, "Hey" Byleth said, "You're older than me, aren't you like almost thirty already?" she added, "You aren't married either" she stated.

Holst shrugged, "I would have been if someone had said yes" he teased.

Byleth shook her head, the memories of that night came flooding back to her. That was the night that Dimitri had confessed his love and kissed Byleth after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, she looked down "I wasn't ready for marriage" she lied to Holst, then sighed. "I don't think I will ever be" Byleth added.

Holst nodded, he looked a little disappointed, but he didn't comment on it, "I understand" he sighed. They stood in silence for a moment, "So, would you like to spar with me?" Holst asked trying to break the uncomfortable tension that had formed.

Byleth smiled at Holst, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather spar with him over there?" she said pointing back at the dummy.

Holst shook his head laughing, "No, he's far too much of a difficult opponent for me to handle" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, then let's spar" she said and went to the training rack to grab a training sword.

After Byleth and Holst finished sparring, Byleth left from the training grounds to go to the dining hall. In there she saw Claude and Hilda, sitting at one of the dining tables.

Byleth attempted to go by unnoticed, but she failed miserably, "Hey Byleth" Claude called out while beckoning her to them, "Come join us" he added.

Byleth nodded, she went to the lunch line first then once she had her food Byleth went to join Claude and Hilda.

"Well, well, well" Hilda began as Byleth sat down at the table with them, "Look who finally decides to join us" she added.

"Yeah, took you long enough" Claude butted in, "Where were you anyways?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "I was training" she said, "You know, like what you two should be doing since we will have to fight Imperial forces at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, in about nine days" she added.

"Hey! We have been training!" Hilda said defensively.

Claude let out a laugh, "Not even I believe that Hilda" he said.

Hilda rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she sighed, then turned towards Byleth "So, tomorrow is the big day" she said

Byleth sighed, "Please, Hilda I don't want it to be a big deal" she said "Just treat it as if it's any other day" she added.

"Ugh" Hilda groaned "You're no fun" she said, "But if you are really set on it, we won't do something big" she added.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness" she said.

Hilda laughed, "We still need to celebrate thought" she said "Think of it as something to boost the morale of everyone" she added, "Tensions have been especially high since our last strategy meeting, where you and Dimitri got into that argument" Hilda said.

Byleth hung her head down, "I know" she said.

Claude's brows furrowed, "There's no use dwelling on it anymore" he said, "We just have to move forward, with or without the Kingdoms help" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thanks Claude" she said softly, "But, Hilda is right" she said "Dimitri and I arguing like that did impact our morale" she sighed, "Plus it would be best to have assistance from the Kingdom" she added.

"It would, but we can't force them to help us" Claude said then paused for a moment "Either way we should be receiving more enforcement once the bridge is conquered" he said, "It's not like they are our only option" Claude added.

Hilda nodded, "True, then we have the whole military of the Alliance to our disposal" she said.

"Yup" Claude said he paused thinking something over, "I've been meaning to talk something over with you both" he said, "Do you remember how when we were in Ailell, we had House Rowe lying in wait for us" he stated. Both Byleth and Hilda nodded in union, "I have a feeling that there might be a spy withing our army, and I was thinking we should pay a visit to Yuri in the Abyss for help" Claude said, He looked to Byleth "I think we may have vaguely talked about this before" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, you told me about it the night I came back from imperial territory" she said, "So shall we head to the Abyss now then?" she asked.

Claude smiled, "You know just what to say," he said, "Come on then, let's not waste any time" Claude said as he stood up from the table.

Hilda groaned, "Man you just had to encourage him" she sighed as she got up from her seat and followed Claude towards the exit of the dining hall. Byleth got up and followed them, and the three of them began heading into the Abyss.

Claude:

It had been a while since they had been in the Abyss, Claude had always meant to go back to pick back up where he left off on the texts that he had found in the library there but during the time being the Golden Deer's house leader had kept him busy.

"Jesh, this place hasn't changed on bit" Hilda said, as they were walking deeper into the Abyss, "Don't these people know how to clean up after themselves" she added.

Claude let out a laugh, "Hilda, I don't think that they care all that much" he said.

Hilda shook her head, "It wouldn't hurt if they did" she said.

"Hilda, we can't say much on that topic right now" Byleth said "The monastery isn't looking to hot at the moment" she added.

Hilda shrugged, "I guess you're right" she said.

They continued walking down the cobblestone path that led further and further into the Abyss, until they reached the part that opened into the city like place that was the Abyss.

"What are you three doing here?" said a guard that was managing the entrance into the Abyss.

"We are here to see Yuri" Claude said.

The guard shook his head, "No, you can't just barge in her and demand to see the boss" he said, "If Boss wants to talk to you, he'll go to you" he laughed "For now scram" he added.

Hilda frowned, "Hey, we came all the way down here to see Yuri" she stated "The least you can do is go and see if he'll talk with us" she added sternly.

The guard frowned at them, "I have orders to follow" he said, "I cannot let just anyone in" he added

Hilda laughed, "We are not just anyone" she said seriously, "I'm an Alliance noble" she said then pointed to Claude, "He's the leader of the Alliance" she added. Then pointed at Byleth, "And she yields the sword of the creator" Hilda said, she was about to keep talking but was cut off.

"Listen" The guard said seriously, "I don't care who you people are, I'm not letting you in" he said, "Now if you don't leave, I will make you leave" he added.

Hilda laughed, "I'd like to see you try" she said.

"Hey what's going on here?!" a loud voice boomed, "Hilda?! Is that you?" it asked.

Hilda let out a gasp, "BALTIE?!" she shouted, "You're still living down here?" she added questioningly.

Balthus laughed, "Duh. Why would I leave this place" he said, then turned to the guard "Hey these three are good to come on through" he said.

The guard nodded, "Of course, Balthus" he said quickly.

Balthus guided them through the entrance of the Abyss, "So, what brings you three here?" he asked.

"We came to see Yuri" Claude said.

Balthus nodded, "Makes sense" he said, "Took you long enough" he added. "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to ask us to join you guys at all" Balthus said.

Claude was a bit shocked; he didn't think that the people of the Abyss would have been interested in a war that didn't really affect them. "I'm surprised you guys want to help" he said, then paused for a moment "Why is that?" Claude asked.

Balthus shrugged, "My reasoning is purely to fight" he said, "Yuri's is for more obvious reasons, like being on good graces with someone who has enough power and influence to start a war" he added.

Claude nodded, "Those are valid reasons" he said, "Alright, can we talk with Yuri then?" he asked, "We need his help with finding a potential rat amongst our army" he added.

"Yeah, I'll take you three right to him" Balthus said while nodding, "Things like that are right up Yuri's ally" he said while Balthus began leading them to Yuri.

Balthus led them through the city like area of the Abyss into theses passages that led to the Ashen Wolves classroom. Claude was a bit happy that he wasn't the only one who had thought to use the classrooms as an office.

As they walked into the classroom Yuri turned to face him, alongside him, were the other two women from the last time they were here. Constance and Hapi. "Well, well, well" Yuri said "Look who finally decided to pay us a visit" he said.

Claude nodded, "It's good to see you too, Yuri" he said.

"Let's cut out the pleasantries Claude" Yuri said, "I take you three are here for a reason" he added. Yuri paused for a moment, "Now what reason might that be?" he asked.

"We believe that there is a spy amongst us" Byleth said.

Yuri nodded, "Hmm I see" he said "That is quite problematic" he sighed, "I suppose we can handle it" Yuri added with a wink.

Claude shifted around for a moment, he wanted their help, no he needed it. But... he couldn't ignore that it was peculiar for him to get involved, despite what Balthus had said earlier. Claude looked to Yuri, "So, why are you so keen to help us?" Claude questioned.

Yuri let out a laugh, "That is a good question" he said, "Do you have any idea what is going on around us?" he asked.

"Um a war?" Hilda said with uncertainty.

Yuri nodded, "While that is true" he began, "That's not quite what I meant" he said. "All around us the tides are changing" Yuri said, "Nothing will remain untouched by it" he said, "The four major fronts, the Alliance, the Empire, Faerghus, and the Church of Seiros are all fighting and the victor of it will be determining the future for all of us" he added. "And I for one want in on that" Yuri said.

Claude nodded; Yuri was right. After this war nothing was going to be the same, the victor will have a completely different Fodlan than the one they have been living in. "Huh, so you have faith that the Alliance is going to win" Claude said, "I'm flattered" he said "But isn't that putting all your eggs in one basket?" he added.

Yuri laughed and shook his head, "Yeah no offense Claude but I wasn't putting my faith in you and the Alliance" he said, the paused for a moment. "I'm putting all my eggs in her basket" Yuri said while gesturing towards Byleth, "I have heard what your plans are Byleth" he said while stepping towards her. "You want to unite everyone, and knock out a repressive government" Yuri said, "That is the best plan for Fodlan" he added. Claude looked at Byleth, she looked a little dazed by what Yuri had just told her. "So, don't let me down" Yuri said with a laugh, "For now on you'll have our assistance" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Yuri" she said, "I will do my best, I promise" Byleth added.

"Yeah, and if it's not good enough we'll only die" Hapi butted in, "No big deal" she added.

"Hapi!" Constance shouted, "Don't say such things!" she scolded, "I have confidence we shall succeed" she said "And afterwards, my contribution to the war effort will help restore my fallen house" Constance added excitedly.

Hapi shook her head, "I only meant it as a joke" she said, "Eh- I suppose their worse sides to be on" she added.

"That's the spirit Hapi!" Balthus shouted, "I'm pumped we're finally going to be fighting in this war" he said excitedly.

Hilda shook her head and sighed, "Oh Baltie" she said then paused for a moment, "Hey I don't know if you know but Holst has been with us at the monastery" Hilda said.

Balthus's eyes grew wide, "What!" he said "No way, dang now I have to go pay him a visit I suppose" he added.

Hilda nodded, "Yeah, you definitely should, Holst will be happy to see you again" she added then paused for a moment. By the looks of it Hilda hatched an idea. "Hey all of you should come to the surface tomorrow" Hilda said, Claude saw Byleth tense up, "We're going to celebrate Byleth's birthday" she added.

Byleth let out a sigh, "Hilda you said you wouldn't make it a big deal" Byleth said.

Hilda shook her head, "I know, I know" she said, "But I also told you we were still going to celebrate" she concluded.

Yuri let out a laugh and nodded, "Oh we'll be there" he said, "It'll be the perfect opportunity to find the rat" he added.

Claude had to admit that was a smart idea, especially since it would be when people are most distracted. And once distracted enough, secrets would start to spill. Yes, getting Yuri's help was an excellent idea. Claude nodded, "Sounds good, well see you there tomorrow" he said, then turned to Byleth and Hilda "What do you ladies say about heading back now?" Claude asked.

Byleth and Hilda both nodded, "Yes, this has been so much effort" Hilda whined.

Claude laughed, "Alright then, let's get going" he said, and the three of them began to leave the Abyss.

By the time that Byleth, Claude, and Hilda made it to the surface of the monastery it was already late at night. "Dang, looks like we wasted the day" Claude said, "We'll I'll see you both tomorrow, I have something I need to do" he added.

"Yeah, yeah whatever see you tomorrow" Hilda said as she walked away.

Byleth nodded, "Have a good night" she said as she also turned to leave and began heading in the direction of all the dorm.

Claude turned to leave as well, he had something that he needed to do in the greenhouse. So, he made his way there to collect some flowers that he had been growing.

Byleth:

After Byleth had come back from accompanying Claude and Hilda into the Abyss, she went straight to her room for the evening. She was thinking over what Yuri had said about her, Byleth wondered how he could have that much faith in her being successful with uniting the three lords together. In all honesty, Byleth wasn't even sure if she could do it, but... She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew she didn't even try to get them to work with one another.

Byleth laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP" a voice shouted, Byleth's eyes shot open. There was a figure standing over her, she jumped out of bed and reached for her dagger. "Byleth- wait put it down, it's me Hilda".

Byleth turned back around and saw that it was in fact Hilda, and a nervous looking Ashe by the entrance of her room. "Sorry to wake you Byleth" Ashe began "Hilda wanted to ensure that you don't try to escape from us today" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "You two could have knocked" she sighed.

Hilda laughed, "And give you the opportunity to run off?" she said, "I think not" Hilda added with a laugh.

Ashe shrugged his shoulders, "Drastic times call for drastic measures, I suppose" he said with uncertainty.

"Hilda did you force Ashe to help you" Byleth questioned.

Ashe shook his head, "No she didn't, I choose to help her on my own volition" he said quickly.

Hilda laughed, "See, I didn't force Ashe to do anything" she said.

Byleth sighed, "Yeah, ok sure" she said, "I don't buy that but ok". Byleth paused for a moment, finally registering something in her head, "Hey how did you two even get in here" Byleth asked, "I know for certain I locked my room door" she added.

Ashe's face turned bright red, "I'm so sorry Byleth" he said quickly "I picked the lock so we could come in" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Hilda stop corrupting poor sweet innocent Ashe" she said sternly.

"He wanted to help" Hilda said defensively, "Anyways we are digressing from the main point" she said, "Today is your birthday" Hilda stated, "I came to help you get ready" she added.

"Hilda, I can get ready on my own perfectly fine" Byleth said.

Hilda shook her head, "Nope, today I'm helping you" Hilda said, Byleth had a feeling that it wasn't even up for debate.

Byleth sighed, "Fine" she said.

Hilda let out a high pitched squeal, "Awesome!" she said happily "I thought I was going to have to drag you to my room, in order to get you ready" she added with a laugh.

"Ha- as if" Byleth said with a laugh, "I can't even get you to train with me" she said "Carrying me would require way more effort than that" she added.

Hilda shrugged, "I am willing to do work for this" Hilda said.

Byleth was mildly touched by that, "Thank you Hilda" she said, "Come on then" she sighed "Let's go get ready" Byleth added.

Hilda nodded, and Ashe, Byleth, and Hilda left from Byleth's room. Outside of the room Hilda turned to Ashe, "We'll see you guys once we are done getting ready" Hilda said.

Ashe nodded, "Ok sounds good, we'll start preparing in the meantime" he said.

Hilda nodded, and grabbed onto Byleth's wrist, "Come on now, we have to get you ready" Hilda said.

Once Byleth and Hilda were in Hilda's room she began immediate with getting Byleth ready. Hilda started with her make up first. Every few minutes Mercedes would stick her head in and coo over how Byleth was looking. "Since, we will be interacting with a lot of people today, it's best to go with a natural look" Hilda said as she was putting on her makeup. Once finished with it she began combing through Byleth's hair, "To bad we don't have time to curl it" she sighed, "I should of thought about that last night" she added. Hilda eventually settled on two small braids from the front of her hair that met in the back and tied together.

Byleth was a bit surprised that Hilda had even been able to do any sort of hair style on her since her hair was now shorter, she supposed it must not be that short then. Mercedes's hair was a bit shorter than hers, was she able to do things with it? Byleth made a mental note to ask her later.

"Well" Hilda said breaking Byleth's train of thought, she handed her a mirror, "What do you think" she asked.

Byleth looked in the mirror, Hilda had done an excellent job with her appearance, "Thank you Hilda" Byleth said.

Hilda nodded, "Anytime" she said then began walking to her dresser. Hilda pulled out a long white dress from there, "Here put this on" she said, then began rummaging for something under her bed.

The dress was long, and it fell off at the shoulders, and had long flowing sleeves. "Why can't I wear my regular clothes?" Byleth questioned.

"Because" Hilda grunted then pulled out a pair of flats, "You wear armor, and today is a special occasion" she said, then thrust the flats into Byleth's hands. "Now change or I will change you" Hilda threatened.

Byleth slid out of her black shorts and black shirt, then put on the white dress and flats. "How do I look?" Byleth asked then turned to Hilda.

Hilda let out a squeal, "You look so cute!" she enthused, "I feel like I'm marrying you off" she said with a laugh, Byleth grimaced a bit at that joke. "Come on let's get going now" Hilda said.

As soon as Byleth and Hilda exited Hilda's room they were stopped by Mercedes "Sorry we aren't ready for you two yet" Mercedes said, she paused for a moment, "How about the three of us take a walk to the cathedral" she said, "That should give everyone enough time to finish up there" she added. Byleth, Hilda, and Mercedes began heading tow the cathedral, "Oh we should pay Dimitri a visit while we are there" Mercedes said happily.

Byleth tensed a bit when Mercedes said that, Hilda looked at her and had a look of concern, "Maybe we shouldn't" Hilda said, "Dimitri doesn't like to be bothered" she added.

A flash of realization fell over Mercedes's face, "Oh dear, I'm sorry Byleth" Mercedes said, "I just assumed that you and Dimitri had made up since what had happened at the war meeting" she said.

"It's fine" Byleth said.

Mercedes was studying Byleth for a moment then looked back in front of her as they walked, "I think if anyone could help bring back Dimitri, it's you" Mercedes said, "Back in our monastery days he held so much admiration and respect for you" she said, "Although I considered it to be more of crush on you" she added with a laugh.

Byleth's face grew a little red once she realized that her classmates may have been aware of Dimitri's and Byleth's mutual pinning for one another at the time. Goddess what if they knew the full extent of their relationship, she looked at Mercedes she had a sweet innocent smile on her face, if she knew anything about them she was doing one hell of a good job at hiding it. "I see" Byleth finally said.

Mercedes smile faltered for a moment, "Please don't give up on Dimitri" she said, "There are very few who haven't" she added.

Byleth nodded, she didn't say anything. If she said yes, she would help Dimitri right now, but later when she died, then what? He would find a way to blame himself and possibly spiral out of control again. No, Byleth know she can't help him someone else has to. It's better this way.

They arrived at the cathedral, and luckily there was no Dimitri to be seen. Mercedes frowned a little once she realized that he wasn't there, "I guess Dimitri wanted a change of scenery" she sighed.

Byleth looked around at the fallen cathedral, she felt a bit ashamed by its state. She wondered if it would upset Sothis seeing it like this, "Mercedes" Byleth said softly and Mercedes turned to her. "I hope it's not to personal" Byleth began "But what do you pray about" she asked.

Mercedes smiled at Byleth, "That isn't personal" she said "I like to pray for the people I know, our soldiers, and those who have fallen during this war" Mercedes said. She paused for a moment to make eye contact with Byleth, "Not everyone prays for the same thing" he said, "Some for power and wealth, others for forgiveness" she added. "What you pray for if you decide to pray is entirely up to you" Mercedes said.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Mercedes" she said, "I appreciate your words" she added.

Mercedes clasped Byleth's hands within her own, "no problem, Byleth" she said happily, "Now, we should go and reunite with the others" she said, "I'm certain they are done by now" Mercedes added.

"Yes! Finally, the grand event of the evening" Hilda said excitedly, Mercedes giggled and released Byleth's hands.

"Alright then, follow me" Mercedes said, and began leading to wherever it was that the rest of their friends were.

Mercedes led them to the outdoor garden area outside of the dining hall, where tea parties were primarily held. Mercedes ran ahead of them in there, most likely to give them warning that Byleth was coming.

Byleth and Hilda stopped at the gate that led into the garden, "Feeling nervous?" Hilda asked.

Byleth nodded, "A little" she said, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do at a birthday party" she confessed.

Hilda laughed, "You dope" she said, "You just need to have fun" she added. "Now come on and go in already" Hilda said.

Byleth sighed and walked through the gate. As she did a union of voices shouted happy birthday at her, Byleth had to admit she hadn't been expecting that. She looked around and saw that the garden area was lightly decorated with streamers possibly at Byleth's request at not to overdo it.

"Well what do you think" Hilda said as she came walking up beside her, "Aww you're enjoying it aren't you look you have a big grin on your face" she teased.

Byleth hadn't even noticed that she was smiling, she nodded "Yes, I'm enjoying this" Byleth confessed, "Thank you Hilda" she said then turned to the large group of their friends that had gathered "Thank you all"

"It was no problem" Mercedes aid with a smile.

"Yeah! This was so much fun to do, no worries Byleth" Annette said happily

"Agreed" Ashe said with a laugh.

"Does this mean we can eat the food now?" Raphael butted in.

Claude came up besides Byleth and grabbed her wrist, "Come on, you have to try the cake that Ashe, Dedue, and Mercedes made" Claude said excitedly as he whisked Byleth through the crowd of people waiting to wish Byleth a happy Birthday.

Dimitri:

Dimitri had heard the whispers that had been plaguing the halls of the monastery for weeks, he just chose to ignore them, he couldn't care less that Byleth was ageing all that meant was you were one step closer to dying and as far as he was concerned she wasn't allowed to die.

Well not yet at least.

Not until he has Edelgard's head.

It was the day before Byleth's birthday that someone had interrupted Dimitri's trance in the cathedral, "What do you want" Dimitri shouted then turned around to meet the assailant.

Rodrigue.

"Your Highness" Rodrigue said, "Sorry to intrude" he said, "But I have recently caught wind that there is going to be a birthday celebration tomorrow for one of your friends" he added.

"I have no friends" Dimitri said coolly.

Rodrigue shook his head, "That is not true your Highness" he said, "Which is why you must go to the celebration tomorrow" he declared.

Dimitri let out a dry laugh, "I don't have time for your lark" he spat, "Those fools shouldn't be wasting their time doing such trivial things" he hissed "We are in the middle of a war, how can we celebrate while the dead have yet to have their restitution" Dimitri growled.

"Dimitri, calm down" Rodrigue said, "It is important that you attend" he added.

Dimitri glared at Rodrigue, "And why is that" he said mockingly.

Rodrigue sighed, "We need to show our soldiers that the Kingdom and the Alliance aren't as divided on our ideals as we seem" he said sternly, "And the only way to do that is by going and appearing friendly with Byleth and Claude, or at least not screaming at them in our meetings" he added.

Dimitri hated to admit it but Rodrigue was right, if it spread that they were having these conflicts they might lose the support that would came from the heads of the Alliance once the Great Bridge of Myrddin was conquered. "Fine" Dimitri hissed, "I'll go to it" he added.

Rodrigue smiled at him, "Excellent Dimitri, I knew you would make the right choice" he said, Dimitri didn't really believe him when he said that but for the time being he chose to ignore it since it would mean Rodrigue leaving him alone faster. "Please be sure to bathe before going to the party, it wouldn't do you any good to go caked in mud and dried blood" he added. Dimitri just grunted, and Rodrigue sighed "Have a good night your Highness" he said then turned around and left from the cathedral.

"Hmph, Felix must be right about our Father being senile" Glenn hissed, "I don't understand why he insists on trying to turn you into a king" he said "Your nothing but a beast" Glenn laughed.

Dimitri turned back around to the rubble; he didn't respond to Glenn's comments. Glenn was right of course Dimitri didn't have the right to be king, he probably wouldn't even live long enough to be king. The Blaiddyd bloodline will die with him.

Dimitri is sure of it.

(The next day)

Dimitri spent the morning staring at the pile of rubble and giving promises of Edelgard's head to the dead, well at least until he was disturbed by Rodrigue once again.

"Dimitri did you bathe?" Rodrigue questioned, he knew the answer he just wanted Dimitri to say it to further soil his image. Rodrigue sighed, "Come on Dimitri, you need to bathe" he said, "Follow me" he added.

Dimitri grunted at Rodrigue but at least he complied and followed him to the bathe house, once there Rodrigue pushed Dimitri inside and stood outside of the door.

Once Dimitri had finished bathing, he came out of the bathe house to Rodrigue, "Ah I see you are all done" Rodrigue said happily, Dimitri nodded. "Excellent" Rodrigue enthused "Come on now let's do something about that unruly mane of yours" he said with a laugh and began heading in the direction of the dorms.

Eventually they stopped right outside of Dimitri's old quarters. "Why are we here?" Dimitri hissed.

Rodrigue shook his head, "Dimitri, I told you, you need to do something about your hair" he sighed, "Now go on in, I'm certain the celebration has already begun" Rodrigue added.

Dimitri entered his old quarters; it was unsettling to him. He counted his former self another casualty to this war, to that wrenched woman. Dimitri sat at his former desk and began running his fingers through his hair, a man as depraved as he didn't deserve to use even something as simple as a brush.

Brushing his hair with only his fingers proved to be far more laboring that Dimitri had anticipated, at every turn there were knots, and twigs tangled into his hair.

Eventually Dimitri allowed himself to use the brush, he didn't want to tear through his hair with his fingers once again it took too long, and Dimitri wanted this to be done with quickly. Once finished Dimitri sat there with his now brushed hair, now that it was untangled a surprisingly large amount of it fell in the front of his face, he searched his desk until he found a string of some sort and tied back his hair so that only a bit of it was now covering his face.

Dimitri exited from his room and turned to Rodrigue, "I'm finished now let's get this over with" Dimitri hissed.

Rodrigue nodded, "That's the spirit Dimitri", he looked at Dimitri observing his now (attempted) styled hair, "Is there someone at this celebration you are hoping to impress?" Rodrigue teased.

Dimitri frowned, "Beast's need not to impress people" he scoffed.

"No, they don't, but kings do" Rodrigue rebutted.

"I'm no king" Dimitri spat.

Rodrigue shook his head, "Nor are you a beast" he said.

Dimitri's frown deepened, "You don't know what you are talking about" he hissed.

Rodrigue sighed, "We'll discuss this later" he said "For the time being, don't scream at people" he added, then walked through the gates of the garden, and Dimitri followed right after him.

In the garden were a mix of the main Alliance soldiers and the Kingdom ones, and to Dimitri's surprise there were also people from the Abyss. Most people stared at him, unsure if he came to scream at them by the looks of it but they would quickly turn their gazes away not wanting to get caught starting at the boar Prince. All of them did, except one.

Felix.

Dimitri turned his gaze to him and held eye contact, there was a look of warning in Felix's eyes, telling Dimitri that if he tried anything tonight Felix would be handling him personally.

Dimitri looked away and made his way to a vacant table and decided this is where he will spend the evening.

He had hoped that it would be alone, but that plan was crushed to pieces when the most obnoxious red head he's met came to his table.

"Your Highness" Sylvain said happily, "I didn't think you would come" he said "Did Rodrigue force you?" he asked with a laugh. Dimitri knew why Sylvain was here he was hoping that there was a small piece of the former Dimitri that remained. There wasn't.

"Go away Sylvain" Dimitri growled quietly, as per Rodrigue's request not to shout at people.

Sylvain ignored Dimitri's comment and sat down at the table with Dimitri, "So how have you been your Highness?" Sylvain asked casually.

Dimitri was a bit taken aback by how little Sylvain cared about Dimitri being menacing towards him, most people with half a brain cell would have scattered by now. But not Sylvain. "Go dance with the women" Dimitri said with a frown.

Sylvain shook his head, "Nah, I'm all danced out" he said "Plus I want to stay here with you he added. He paused for a moment, "And also I'm waiting to get a turn to dance with Byleth" Sylvain said excitedly, "You should see how Hilda got her dressed up to day, she looks gorgeous" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "Shut up" he spat.

A hurt expression fell over Sylvain's face momentarily but was quickly concealed with one of his smiles, "I take you are still mad about what happened at the meeting?" Sylvain questioned

Dimitri grunted, "I couldn't care less" he said.

Sylvain frowned a little, "Don't say that" he began to say but his attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Look at those two dancing!" a woman at the table next to him exclaimed loudly.

"Aww, it looks as if Byleth and Claude just got married" the second woman said, "See! I told you all those years ago that those two will, I am certain my prediction is going to be right" the woman said.

Dimitri turned to see what they were talking about, and surly enough there Byleth was dancing with Claude, in the garden. There were others dancing around them but it was hard for a man who wares yellow, and a woman in all white not to have the spotlight, he turned a bit more to look at the women who were making those comments.

Hilda and Lysithea.

Hilda looked up at a staring Dimitri, she shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so" she said, "Knowing Byleth she won't marry at all" she said, her gaze didn't falter from Dimitri's as she said that.

Dimitri turned back around, to be faced with a concerned looking Sylvain, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Dimitri frowned, "I told you before that I couldn't care less about her" he spat, he felt the urge to vomit as he said those words with such an intense malice.

Sylvain sighed, "Dimitri, it's alright to feel jealous" he said, "It's a normal feeling, everyone gets it" he added.

Dimitri let out a dry laugh, "Don't you get it by now Sylvain, I'm not like you or the rest of the people here" Dimitri hissed, "I'm a monster" he spat.

Sylvain shook his head, "Dimitri, this war has left no one unscathed" he sighed, "The things you have done that make you consider yourself a monster, are not your own doing it is merely because it's what had to be done" Sylvain said, "Just because your actions are boarish, doesn't mean that you are" he added.

Dimitri looked away from Sylvain's gaze. He didn't deserve it, none of it, not the pity or acceptance that Sylvain was laying out for him. Dimitri would just drag Sylvain down with him, Dimitri shook his head "No you're wrong" Dimitri hissed.

Sylvain let out a deep sigh, "I can't force you to change your own self-perception Dimitri" he said, "But know that we are all here for you whenever you decide you are one of us" he added.

Dimitri didn't respond to it, and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, "You know Dimitri" Sylvain began "If hearing things like that about Byleth and Claude did upset you, you can always do something about it" he said.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you going on about now" he said.

Sylvain shrugged his shoulders, "You just have to ask Byleth to dance with you" he said, "I'm sure once they see the two of you together it will remedy the image of who Byleth is with" he added.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, I'm not doing that" he said sternly.

Sylvain laughed, "I can't force you to" he said "But don't be mopey if she chooses him then" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "Shut up, do not speak on things you know nothing of" he hissed.

Sylvain sighed and stood up, "Listen Dimitri either you do it or don't, it's your choice" he said then paused for a moment "But I'm certain Rodrigue asked you to come here for a reason, that being to show that there aren't high tensions amongst us" he sighed, "And that is the best way to achieve that image as well" Sylvain concluded then walked away from the table Dimitri was seated at.

Byleth:

After Byleth had gotten to taste the cake that was made by Ashe, Dedue, and Mercedes, Claude dragged Byleth back out to the garden area, "You wanna dance?" he asked while extending a hand.

Byleth grabbed it, "You know Claude, she said as they began their dance, I could have sworn that you weren't a very good dancer" she teased.

Claude rolled his eyes, "With stuffy noble dances yeah" he sighed, "Unfortunately for me that is the only dance everyone here knows" he said.

Byleth nodded, "That would be true" she said.

"Huh, would you look at that" Claude said, "Dimitri came to celebrate today" he added.

Byleth turned her head, and sure enough there he was sitting at one of the tables alongside Sylvain. "I take you had something to do with this?" Byleth questioned.

Claude shook his head, "Nah, this wasn't me this time" he said "I considered it, but I didn't think he would come if I asked" he added.

Byleth nodded, "It was probably Gilbert or Rodrigue's doing" she said.

Claude nodded in agreement, after their dance finished someone called out to Byleth.

"Hey kiddo" Byleth turned to greet her Father.

"Hey dad" Byleth said with a smile.

"Having fun?" he asked, Byleth nodded. Jeralt chuckled, "How about you take a break from dancing and sit down and chat with your old man for a while" he said, Byleth nodded and followed Jeralt to a nearby table.

They both sat down, Byleth was looking around at the happy face of her friends, "In times like this it makes it a little hard to imagine that there is a war going on" she said, "That the decisions we make will result in the loss of life for many young men and women" she sighed.

Jeralt nodded and scratched the back of his head, "I think things like this are a good reminder of what we are fighting for" he said.

Byleth tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jeralt laughed, "Kiddo, I'm surprised you don't get it" he sighed, "We're fighting for them, everyone around us that we care about. For our future and theirs" he said. Byleth nodded, she understood it know, "Well at least that's what most of us fight for" Jeralt said, "There are those that fight to avenge the fallen" he added.

"By damning the living" Byleth said, Jeralt didn't respond to that comment, if he agreed or disagreed, he never did reveal it.

"Everyone fight's for different reasons kiddo" Jeralt said.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she said.

They sat in silence for a moment, "You know I'm happy that you've made friends, you have changed so much from the first time we stepped foot here" Jeralt said.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot" she said "I'd like to think I have come along way as well" she added.

The two of them sat at the table chatting for a while before someone approached the table, "Byleth, I came to wish you a happy Birthday" Byleth looked up and saw that the person was Rodrigue.

Byleth smiled at him, "Thank you Rodrigue" she said.

Rodrigue nodded, "No problem" he said then extended his hand out, "Would you care to dance with me for a bit?" he asked.

Byleth looked to her Father, and he shook his head "Ah- I've kept you to myself long enough" he said "Go out there and have fun kiddo" he added.

Byleth laughed, "Alright, Thanks dad" she said as she stood from her seat and grabbed Rodrigue's hand, he guided them out to the area where people were dancing, and then began to dance with Byleth.

"I noticed Dimitri came" Byleth said breaking the silence as they danced, "I take that was your doing?" she said with a small laugh.

Rodrigue nodded, "Yes, I hope you don't mind" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Not at all" she said.

Rodrigue was observing her for a while, she felt a bit uncomfortable it was like he could see right through her, "Hmm I take that you and His Highness have yet to speak since the incident?" Rodrigue asked.

Byleth hesitated, "Um- no we haven't" she confessed.

Rodrigue sighed, "I understand where your apprehension on the matter comes from" he said, "He can be difficult and stubborn as a mule at times" he said with a laugh. Rodrigue paused for a moment, Byleth stared waiting for him to finish, a smile fell over his face "But I believe that Dimitri is still in there, buried deep in his hatred and regret" Rodrigue said, "I think it would do him good if you were to talk with him" he added.

Byleth and Rodrigue finished their dance soon after he finished telling her that, she was soon whisked away into another dance, it was like the night of the ball all over again. As she dances, Byleth thought over the words that Rodrigue had told her, she looked over at Dimitri there had been a few women to approach him, how brave she thought. Byleth watched as he shooed them away from his presence, she had to admit that Rodrigue was right about Dimitri, there was still part of him deep, deep underneath that sometimes would peak out, she'd seen it a few times to know that she couldn't deny the existence of it.

Byleth had more dance partners that evening than she could count, she kept glancing over at Dimitri, he remained alone for the evening she felt a ting of guilt hit her at the thought of only Sylvain having the courtesy to keep him company for a while.

Once finished with her dance she began heading that way she was stopped by another person who requested her to dance with them but she refused saying that she needed a break, then continued on to the table where Dimitri sat alone.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Byleth asked as she approached Dimitri at his table, she heard the start of a refusal, but it quickly died on his lips once he turned and saw who was requesting it. Dimitri grunted in response, Byleth stood for a moment then took a seat, "I was unsure momentarily if that was a yes or a no" she said, "So I'll just take it as a yes" she added.

"Take it how you'd like" Dimitri responded coolly.

Byleth immediately regretted sitting down at the table, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave soon either since it would look like her and Dimitri are unable to be in one another presence. She felt Dimitri's gaze burning into her as she twirled the clothe that covered the tables in her fingers.

"What?" Byleth asked as she looked up to meet Dimitri's gaze.

Dimitri remained silent for a while, "Dance with me" he said.

Byleth squinted her eyes at him, she wondered if maybe the real Dimitri had been switched and this was a fraud. It seemed to be Dimitri, "Alright" Byleth said, then stood up from her chair, and began walking to the dancing area. She was immediately swarmed by people requesting a dance with her, Byleth declined them informing them that she had already promised her dance to another person. Byleth found it funny the look of horror that fell among the faces of the people asking for her hand to dance once they saw the Fallen Prince of Faerghus making his way to her, they quickly scattered.

Dimitri came up to Byleth and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as he began their dance. Byleth watched as people had begun to leave once Dimitri had finally come to display, "Hmm people seem to really fear you" Byleth said.

"As they should" Dimitri said "It's only natural for people to fear beasts" he added.

Byleth didn't respond to that, "So why did you want to dance?" she asked.

Dimitri seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he finally spoke, "The men" he said "They were saying vulgar things about you" he hissed, "This was the only way I could silence them without killing them or disappointing Rodrigue" he added.

"I see" Byleth said, "It sounds more like a power play at marking your territory" she said, and Dimitri didn't reply, he just kept dancing with her until their dance was over.

Byleth hated to admit it but Dimitri's power play did work at keeping people away from her once their dance was over, she was left alone, although it could also have to do with the lateness of the day. In that moment Byleth realized her own exhaustion, it was a fun day, but it had drained her energy completely. Byleth said her goodbyes to her friends and guests then began departing to her room for the evening.

Byleth had almost reached her room when she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Claude approaching her. "Jesh, I've been calling you" Claude said.

"Sorry?" Byleth said, "I just heard you" she added, "Anyways what's up? Did something happen?" she questioned.

Claude shook his head, "No everything is fine" he said "I just wanted to give you this" he said and handed her a bouquet of yellow tulips, "I meant to give them to you earlier but it was difficult to find a time" he said.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you Claude" she said, "Did you grow these yourself, they are lovely" she added.

Claude nodded, "Yes, I did" he said "Any way's I'll let you go for the night now, I'm certain you are exhausted" he added.

Byleth nodded back, "Yes, thank you once again Claude" she said, "And have a good night" Byleth added before she began heading back to her room for the night.

Byleth undid all the work that Hilda had done for her earlier that morning and slid on a pair of her black shorts and black shirt. She then laid down and dozed off to sleep.

(The Twenty- Fifth of Lone Moon)

Byleth had spent her whole morning in strategy meetings, they were preparing to leave for the bridge in the next couple of days so that they will be there by the thirty- first of Lone Moon. They knew that there were Imperial troops there protecting it, but until they got there they had no way of telling how many troops would be there, and there was always the possibility that Edelgard was sending more troops.

Byleth had been lost in thought when a purple haired man peeked his head into the Cardinal room and waved at Byleth to come to him. She realized that it was Yuri, so she excused herself to see what he had wanted.

"Is something wrong Yuri?" Byleth asked as soon as she had closed the door behind her. She heard the door open a few moments after she closed it and Claude and Dimitri stepped out as well.

Yuri nodded at them to acknowledge their presence, then turned to Byleth "No, but I have news" Yuri said.

"What kind of news?" Claude asked.

Yuri smiled "About the spy" he said, "We found him" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "You three were searching for the rat?" he questioned, then turned to Yuri "Where is he, I'll rip him to shreds" he spat.

Yuri shook his head, "Oh, he's dead already" he said.

"I'm sorry what?" Byleth said, "How can he be dead?" she questioned.

Yuri laughed, "Oh poor naive Byleth, how else do you think I got the information" he said.

Dimitri nodded in approval, and Byleth remained silent, a part of her was revolted knowing that Yuri had used torture as a method to get their information.

Claude broke the silence, "What information?" he asked.

"I know who the generals are that Edelgard sent to guard the bridge" Yuri said.

"Who are they?" Byleth asked.

"Ferdinand and Ladislava" Yuri said, Byleth felt her stomach churn at the thought of having to face them in battle. She had fought alongside Ladislava at the Battle of Garreg Mach, they defeated the knights of Seiros with help from one another and now.

Byleth will turn her blade against her.

Byleth knows that Ladislava's death is inevitable, she is like Hubert, wholly and unquestionably dedicated to Edelgard.

Ferdinand however is a different story entirely; he could be swayed Byleth is sure of it. If Byleth remembers correctly his Father had been put under house arrest when Edelgard had come to power during her coronation. Byleth had faith that Ferdinand could at least be spared, although it would mean he would more than likely become a war prisoner, well that is if he isn't going to come with them willingly that is. If he chooses to join them on his own volition, they will take him, Ferdinand would be a valuable asset since he had been working with Edelgard and they would be able to find out what she knows.

Claude scratched the back of his neck, "Hmm, I hate the idea of having to fight our former classmates" he sighed.

Dimitri scoffed, "Then don't look at his face" he hissed.

Byleth felt sick by Dimitri's words, "How can you say that" she said "This is Ferdinand, he's our friend" she said while shaking her head.

"How foolish are you" Dimitri hissed, "Ferdinand choose Edelgard's side, he deserves death" he concluded.

Byleth frowned, "So did I" she said, "Kill me then" she hissed. Dimitri glared at her, "Persuading Ferdinand to join our side is beneficial" Byleth said, "He will know exactly what Edelgard's next move is" she added. "Now who's the foolish one Dimitri, are you going to make us miss this opportunity to find out what she is planning because you are so blood crazed" Byleth hissed.

They stood in tension filled silence for a few minutes before Claude spoke up, "She is right Dimitri" he said "It would be best for us to have Ferdinand join us". Dimitri remained silent, Claude sighed "Thank you Yuri, this was helpful" Claude said then turned to Byleth and Dimitri "Come on, It's important that we are present for this meeting" he said then entered opened the doors and walked inside.

(The Thirty- First Lone Moon)

They were drawing close to the bridge; they had decided to leave the night before the thirty- first so they would be there by early in the morning the next day. Claude and the others agreed that they would only be able to bring ten of their main soldiers into fight onto the bridge. It was decided that Byleth, Bernadetta, Caspar, Claude, Dimitri, Felix, Hilda, Lorenz, Lysithea, and Sylvain would be fighting while the others stayed behind to guard the monastery.

"The Great Bridge of Myrddin is in sight. Beyond it, the Empire" Lorenz called out.

Lysithea frowned, "How unsettling. There are bridges in the Southern part of Ordelia territory, but nothing like this" she said in horror.

Claude nodded, "It's the most strategic location in that area to move a large army across the Airmid River" he said "The Empire will want to hold onto it at all costs so expect tough defenses" he added.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "Let's finish this quickly" she said.

"You're right" Lysithea said while nodding, "The enemy's guard should be down, so let's end this quickly before they have a chance to retaliate" she said.

"You're in command Byleth, do whatever it takes to win" Claude said, he paused for a moment "Well, other than sacrificing the lives of our allies for the sake of victory. Try to avoid that" he added, "Before we go you should check in on Dimitri and the others, we're counting on you my friend" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, then left to find Dimitri she saw him with Gilbert, "Our scout has returned. As expected, there are a few Imperial soldiers stationed there" Gilbert was saying as Byleth approached them.

Dimitri nodded, "I see. So, the enemy has prepared for our arrival..." he said, "It matters not. I will kill them all, whether they are one or one hundred" Dimitri declared.

Byleth frowned, "That's not necessary" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Dimitri looked down at her, "What would you do, if you saw the people who stole everything from you?" he said "If you saw them right before your eyes, living carefree lives and feeling no guilt. Would you feel nothing? Do nothing?" he spat, "Five years ago... Did you not deem the woman who attempted to kill Jeralt to be unforgivable" Dimitri hissed, Byleth flinched at his remark. "I'm most certain that you did. You couldn't let her get away with her crime, so you took up your sword in pursuit" Dimitri spat as he crossed his arms.

Byleth looked down, he's right. She is no better than Dimitri, she was so blinded by her own vengeance then that it cost her Sothis. "You're right" Byleth admitted.

A twisted smile fell upon Dimitri's face, "Precisely my point. We are the same, you and I" he said.

Footsteps approached them, "Your wasting your time" Byleth looked up to see Felix. "There's nothing to be gained from exchanging words with a boar that has lost its mind" Felix said to Byleth.

"Felix..." Gilbert said in a warning tone.

Felix shook his head, "This is war" he stated "Every last one of us has lost someone we care for" he said, "But we all choose to suppress our anger and grief and go on living. Do you know why?" Felix asked.

"Because it's pointless" Byleth said.

Felix nodded, "That's right. All the boar is accomplished is stacking up more corpses" he said.

Dimitri turned to Felix, "Tell me, Felix..." he began "If the dead are beyond reach, is it not also pointless to mourn or even bury those who are lost?" Dimitri said.

Felix shook his head, "Ha. That mind of yours. I'm done here" he said then turned to Byleth, "Remember, Byleth. It's not our compassion for this fool that has brought our army this far" he said. "There are those of us who despise the Empire, and those who sided against the church, such as yourself" Felix said, "If we keep running down this path, it's only a matter of time before the ground beneath us collapses" he said.

Rodrigue approached them, "That's enough, Felix" he scolded.

Felix frowned, "Hmph. You're a damned fool, old man" he said while shaking his head.

Rodrigue turned to Dimitri, "The soldiers are ready to march on your command" he said.

Dimitri nodded, "Then let's move out at once. Every moment counts" he said.

"Understood" Rodrigue said "Let's show those Empire dastards our power" he added.

Byleth turned away from them, she hated how Rodrigue supported Dimitri's reckless behavior. Prince or not, he was causing more bloodshed than there needed to be. All they needed to do was target the generals, and whatever soldiers tried attacking at the, but... to kill every last one of them? That is just too excessive. It's hard to imagine there was a time when Dimitri shouted at Byleth for her lack of empathy while explaining the realities of war all those years ago. She shook her head and went back to where Claude and the others were waiting.

"Dimitri's given the order" Byleth began, "We will be attacking the bridge now" she added.

Claude nodded, "Remember no sacrificing friends" he said with a laugh as they began descending on the bridge.

Byleth shook her head, "Claude you're explaining that to the wrong person" she sighed.

As they approached the bridge Byleth began to hear shouting, she paused for a moment to hear what was going on.

Byleth knew who it was immediately.

Ladislava.

She felt a pang of guilt knowing that she couldn't be saved, but Byleth knew that this is war and to try to persuade her was futile.

"That symbol... It's an enemy raid! Stay calm and face them head on" Ladislava shouted, "Send a messenger to Acheron immediately! If we are quick, we might be able to pull off a pincer attack!" she yelled.

"They say the enemy's general Ladislava is among Edelgard's most trusted. Let's see what she's got" Claude said as he stood beside Byleth.

Dimitri who had taken place on the other side of her spoke up, "Edelgard's dog, huh?" he said with a sinister laugh, "All the more reason to kill her" he added.

As Dimitri began his ramblings about the slaughter of every soldier on that bridge, Byleth took it as an opportunity to scope out the layout of the bridge before she divided them into their groups. Straight ahead there was a fortification being guarded by many soldiers. Closer to them there were three soldiers attempting to block off what looked to be a bridge.

"Caspar, Claude, Dimitri, Hilda, Lorenz, and Sylvain" Byleth called out, "You six will head straight and take on enemy reinforcement's there at that fortification" she said. Byleth paused for a moment, "Bernadetta, Felix, and Lysithea" she called out, "You three will come with me" she said, "We are taking down those three soldiers first then heading down that bridge" she added. There was no opposition this time around, "Alright then let's finish this" Byleth said and began heading in the direction of the three soldiers.

Two of the three soldiers were armored knights, which are extremely susceptible to magic usage, so it made fighting them easier since Byleth and Lysithea were able to take them down with relative ease. Next was the archer, Bernadetta shot at him from afar with her own bow, managing to lay a few good hits, but she was within range to be hit back and suffered a few blows then Felix swooped in and finished the archer off. "Thanks for that" Bernadetta thanked Felix.

Byleth went up to Bernadetta, her wounds weren't too bad, but it wasn't smart to let them fester long enough that they could potentially be a problem, "Are you alright?" Byleth asked as she began channeling her healing magic into Bernadetta's wound.

Bernadetta nodded, "Nothing to bad" she replied with a smile, "Thank you" she added once Byleth finished healing her.

Byleth turned and began heading from the bridge, it split into two different ways one went straight into another bridge, and the other part went into... "Crap a ballista" Byleth said, By the looks of it no one had yet taken the position of manning it, "Bernadetta, you'll come with me and man the ballista" she said, "Felix and Lysithea" Byleth said, "Take the bridge to the part further up there" she commanded, "Be careful" she added.

They nodded in union, "No worries, we'll be fine" Felix said then began heading off that way.

Byleth and Bernadetta turned right into where the ballista was, unfortunately a soldier had just been getting there. Byleth raised her blade and lunged an attack, it wasn't critical but Bernadetta was able to finish him off with her arrows. Byleth was about to give Bernadetta a command but the order died on her lips, her eyes met with Ferdinand's, he was all the way down at the end of the stone bridge, in a fortresses part of it. She saw that that must be where the part that Felix and Lysithea will be going through, if Byleth and Bernadetta are able to attract them this way they could launch their own little mini pincer attack. "Bernadetta" Byleth shouted "Man the ballista, we need to draw them this way" she commanded.

Bernadetta nodded and took station at the ballista, she began firing at Ferdinand and some of the men that were around him. Byleth noted how she avoided hitting Ferdinand but didn't spare letting it hit the soldiers surrounding him. Finally, they began heading towards them, two of the three were calvary units alongside of Ferdinand, Luckily, they were greatly weakened by the bombardment from the ballistics. Bernadetta left from the ballista and began firing at a mage, who luckily fell before he could cause any damage.

That just left one more person.

Ferdinand.

From behind him Byleth saw Felix and Lysithea approaching, but unfortunately the bridge received reinforcements and they were forced into combat with them immediately.

Fortunately for Byleth that meant she had time to try to sway Ferdinand.

Ferdinand rode up to them swinging his lance at Byleth. Ferdinand frowned at her, Byleth saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, "Edelgard has always been obsessed with you" Ferdinand began, his voice was shaky. For a moment Byleth feared that she might actually have to kill him, "I am a little envious to be frank" he said with an awkward laugh, then closed his eyes for a moment, "I- I will just have to impress her with my skills on the battlefield" Ferdinand shouted as he opened his eyes and lunged once again at Byleth.

His attack skimmed at Byleth; she was lucky to have missed it. In the back she heard Bernadetta screaming, "Ferdinand, please" she said sobbed.

Byleth saw Ferdinand flinch at the sight of Bernadetta, "Bernadetta..." he said softly, then shook his head, "I- I can't, betray her majesty..." he said with a strained voice then lunged again at Byleth, this time Byleth managed to parry it causing Ferdinand to fall from his stead. Now they had to fight face to face. If she had to take his life, she would witness the light fade from his eyes. Byleth felt bile beginning to rise in her throat at the thought of it.

"Please Ferdinand, I don't want to kill you" Byleth pleaded, "I don't want to kill Edelgard either" she added.

Ferdinand furrowed his brows, "What do you mean by that?" he said, "Elaborate" he added.

Byleth nodded, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for "I don't want to kill Edelgard, we just need to defeat her in order to get her to listen" she said "I presume that she isn't in complete control any more" she added, Ferdinand looked down confirming Byleth's suspicions. "We need to work together to stop them, and the Church of Seiros" Byleth said.

Ferdinand paused then lowered his lance, "Can you do this?" he asked "Can you really save her?" Ferdinand questioned, he looked up to Byleth holding her gaze.

Byleth nodded, "Ferdinand, I swear to you I will not stop trying until we can all find harmony with one another" she declared.

Byleth heard a weapon clatter, hitting the floor. Byleth looked and saw that Ferdinand disarmed himself, "The I yield to you" he stated.

"Thank you, Ferdinand" Byleth said, she was relieved that he was able to be reasoned with. She turned to Bernadetta, "You and Ferdinand head back, I don't want our armies to think he is still with the enemy" she said, Byleth pulled out a piece of parchment, and pen and began writing down the details then handed it to Bernadetta "Go to where Rodrigue and Gilbert are, and give this to them" she said, "Be safe you two" she added.

Bernadetta nodded, "We will" she said then began turning around with Ferdinand.

From a distance Byleth heard Ladislava beginning to shout, "Ferdinand" she shouted "How dare you betray her majesty" she yelled.

Ferdinand looked back, then turned right back around continuing to follow Bernadetta.

Byleth watched until they were out of distance then continued onto the fortresses area that Felix and Lysithea were at, they were fighting off a couple of the mages that came as reinforcements. Byleth swooped in and finished off one of the mages while Felix took down the other, he nodded at her "Took you long enough" he said, he looked around "Where's Bernadetta?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry she's fine" Byleth said "We were successful in recruiting Ferdinand, I told her to take him back to Gilbert and Rodrigue" she added.

Lysithea's eyes grew wide, "You were successful?" she asked excitedly.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, now come on" she said "I'm certain the other's need our help by now" she added and began crossing over the bridge into the part where the others were and where Ladislava was still guarding.

Byleth saw the others engaged in a battle with a demonic beast, while they took on some calvary units that came their way. Byleth had finished one of them off when she heard someone shout for her to watch out, she narrowly dodged an attack from Ladislava, "To repay her Majesty's favor... I will not let you pass!" she spat, and shook her head, "How dare you turn against her like this" she hissed as she attempted to strike a blow at Byleth.

Byleth didn't respond, and dodged her hit, and struck Ladislava with her blade. Arrows came raining down and tore through the wings of the Wyvern that Ladislava rode causing her to fall off. Byleth approached her lying on the floor covered in blood, "I'm sorry..." Byleth mumbled before she delivered the fatal blow.

It's done.

It's over.

They've won.

But at what cost.

Byleth stood up, she heard footsteps approaching her, she turned to see Dimitri, "Idiots. Embracing death for the sake of that woman" he hissed and folded his arms "Truly foolish..." he added.

Byleth sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this, "Aren't you happy we won?" she spat.

Dimitri looked confused, "I... I don't know" he said.

Byleth was taken aback for a moment, she squinted her eyes at him, "Do you regret killing them?" she asked.

"They were just beasts with human faces" Dimitri said "I had no choice but to kill them, and so I did. That... that is all there is to it" he added.

Byleth and Dimitri stood in silence for a few minutes then Rodrigue came up to them, "It's about time you two returned. We must discuss our next course of action" Rodrigue said. Byleth nodded, and the two of them followed after Rodrigue.

There was something going on. Byleth heard a young girl's voice pleading with someone, for a moment she feared the worst given that they had just won this fight, but by the looks of it, it was just a disagreement of some sort.

"By the goddess! What's with all the commotion?" Rodrigue questioned as they approached the young girl and the soldier. The girl stared wide eyed at Dimitri, not that Byleth blamed her, he looked terrifying with his blank expression and blood practically dripping from his armor. "What is this girl doing here? This is an army, not an orphanage" Rodrigue said.

"I believe she's from a nearby village. She keeps insisting that she needs to join our ranks" the soldier said.

Rodrigue shook his head and frowned, "And you thought we could use a child on the front lines?" he scolded, "Hurry up and take her back to her parents" he commanded.

The girl broke her gaze from Dimitri and aimed it at the floor, "My family is gone. I don't have anywhere else to go" she said "Please!" the girl begged. "I can use magic and I can fight!" she said "I can cook, do laundry, anything!" she added,

Rodrigue sighed, "I'm sure there are plenty of more suitable places to find work. Why are you so fixated on this army young lady?" he asked.

The girl's brows furrowed, "I" she hesitated, "I need... to get revenge. I must strike down the one who murdered my big Brother!" she said.

Byleth's stomach churned, the last thing they needed was another mini Dimitri who was hell bent on avenging the dead. Rodrigue turned to look at Dimitri, "Your Highness... What should we do?" he asked.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "Let her do as she pleases" he said.

The girl bowed, "Thank you... very much" she said.

Rodrigue and the soldier guided the girl to where everyone else was. Byleth turned to Dimitri, "Are you sure we should let her join us Dimitri?" she asked, "She is just a child" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "So?" he said "In Faerghus we have children younger than that prepared to fight in battle" he added, "I'm certain you were fighting before that age, what's the issue?" he hissed.

Byleth frowned back at Dimitri, "Are her reasoning to pick up arms not concerning to you" Byleth said.

Dimitri shook his head and let out a dry laugh "I see" he said "You're afraid she's going to be like me aren't you" he hissed, "No I won't let another person be plagued by the ghosts of the fallen, I will help the child kill her brother's murderer" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't be stupid Dimitri, getting revenge won't help her" she said, "It won't help you either" she added, "You are being ignorant" Byleth sighed.

Dimitri shrugged, "I don't care" he said and walked away.

Byleth sighed then walked over to where a big circle had begun to form around Claude. "Well done, everyone. The Great Bridge of Myrddin is ours" he said then paused for a moment "Now it's on me to return to Alliance territory and convince those lords to join us" he said then turned to Lorenz. "Lorenz, would you return home for the time being and lay the groundwork with your Father?" Claude asked.

Lorenz nodded, "Fine. After all, this is for the Alliance. Or rather, for all of Fodlan" he said.

Claude turned back around to everyone else "For those of you who live in Alliance territories, I ask that you return to your houses, and spread the word about the current situation" he said "Until we finish our preparations, Judith and the knights will do everything in their power to defend the Great Bridge" he added.

Judith laughed, "That's a casual way to dole out such a deadly mission, boy" she said.

Claude winked at her, "Do you object?" he asked.

Judith frowned, "Just who do you think I am? I won't let the Empire pass this way, even if it costs me my life" she proclaimed.

Claude shook his head "Too bad you're not allowed to die. Fight like your life depends on it but flee if you're ever truly in danger" he said.

Judith nodded, "A tall order, as always. I'll use my best discretion, Claude" she said.

Claude turned to Byleth, "Byleth, I'd like for you to come with me, to help negotiate with the lords" he said, "They've been expressing concern about the church of Seiros, and it would make things easier if you were there to speak to them about your plan on conquering the Adrestrian Empire into submission" he added. "Alright everyone, let's meet back at the monastery next month. Good luck out there" Claude said.

The group began to scatter as they started preparing to go separate to their respected territories, Byleth turned to Claude "I'm not telling Dimitri" she said, "You have to since you requested my presence" she added.

Claude groaned, "Fine" he sighed, "Or we pretend you died during battle and surprise everyone when you show up back at the monastery alive" he said. Byleth glared at Claude and he sighed, "Fine sacrifice me I guess" he teased, as they walked over to the supplies to get what they needed for their trip.


	34. Great Tree Moon:

Byleth:

Right after the Imperial forces were defeated by the joint efforts of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance, Byleth was forced to go and join Claude to play politics.

She was a bit concerned in all honesty with how things would go once they meet with the five heads of the main houses in the Alliance, since Byleth was going in with the impression that these were a group of opportunistic people, based off of how both Claude and Lorenz had described them.

So, Byleth had gone into the meeting expecting the worst to come. However, that never happened. Byleth and Claude were meet with a surprisingly large amount of support from Houses; Edmund, Goneril, and Ordelia. House Gloucester seemed to be happy as well with things, but they weren't exactly given much of a choice in the matter, Lorenz had explained that thoroughly to his Father. Once Byleth and Claude laid out the plan to them they were all more than happy to comply with them, by sending them the resources and troops they would need, as well as utilizing the Alliance wartime funding.

To summarize, it was a complete success.

After the meeting with the heads of the Alliance Byleth and Claude went to visit Riegan territory.

"I can't believe things went by as smoothly as they did" Claude said happily, "I was expecting at least a bit of apprehension, but... No" he said, "They really believe we can do this" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I know, I was mentally preparing myself the whole was here for there to be strife between us and them" she said, "And that we would have to convince them" she added, then paused for a moment "Though I suppose us conquering the Great Bridge of Myrddin was all the proof they needed" Byleth said.

Claude laughed, "Who knew all it would take to finally get the Alliance on the same page is by having to beat the hell out of the Empire" he said, "If that were the case then we could have done something about it way sooner" he added.

"Is that you, kiddo?" A voice called out; Claude froze then turned around.

"I have returned, Nardel" Claude said, there was something about his tone that he was using it sounded a bit off.

The man, Nardel looked confused for a moment then a flash of realization fell over his face, "Oh, ah Master Claude. It's you. I mistook you for one of the local children. My apologies" Nardel said.

Claude smiled at the man, "It seems you have adjusted to your work here. Our recent strategy was successful, thanks to you" he said.

"I was a bit concerned when House Goneril's army intervened from the East" Nardel said.

Claude shook his head, "Count Gloucester must have requested reinforcements from them" he sighed.

Nardel nodded, "Yes, and they have that young general who won acclaim from his battles in Almyra..." he said, "Regardless, they showed no signs of seriously wishing to attack us, and merely fulfilled their obligation to House Gloucester" he added then paused for a moment to look at Byleth. "Now then... who is this lovely lady?" Nardel asked.

"This is my friend, who I had join me at the round-table conference" Claude said, then turned to Byleth "Byleth, this is Nardel, that retainer Judith was talking about" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Nice to meet you" she said with a slight bow.

Nardel laughed a little, "Hm, how polite. I've heard good things about you from Master Claude" he said.

"As you can see, he wasn't born in Fodlan. Still, trust me when I say he is highly capable" Claude said.

Nardel nodded, "True. In fact, my capability is my only redeeming quality" he said with a laugh "I hope you'll continue to look after Master Claude, Byleth" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said.

Claude's face turned slightly red, "Hey, I'm not a child" he said defensively.

Nardel laughed "No one said you were Master Claude" he said, "There is nothing wrong with someone having your back" he added.

Claude nodded, "I suppose you're right" he admitted.

"Of course I am" Nardel laughed, "Anyways how long do you intend to stay in Riegan territory?" he asked "Should I ask the maids to prep two rooms for the night?" he added.

Claude shook his head, "Nah, it's best we head back to the monastery already" he said "The Kingdom was a bit apprehensive about this one not being there" Claude added while gesturing to Byleth.

Nardel nodded, "I see" he said then turned to Byleth, "It was a pleasure meeting you miss Byleth" he said "You'll probably be seeing more of me in the future" he added.

Byleth smiled at him, "I figured as much" she said, "Thank you for your hospitality" she added.

"I'll be in touch" Claude said to Nardel then turned around towards the exit of the Riegan Estate, Byleth followed him.

Dimitri:

Dimitri was pacing the cathedral; Glenn had kept him up telling Dimitri how close they were to having the wrenches head and that he better not screw it up. There was still no Lambert or Lady Patricia, but Dimitri was grateful for that since Glenn was being an absolute nightmare lately.

Dimitri heard someone enter in the Cathedral, "Your Highness" they called out.

Dedue.

His faithful companion.

"What do you want?" Dimitri hissed, he remained pacing the cathedral.

"Your presence is required Your Highness" Dedue said, "Byleth and Claude returned from Riegan territory and requested a meeting" he added.

Dimitri's pacing faltered for a moment, "I don't care" he said then began his pacing once again.

"Dimitri" Dedue said softly, Dimitri flinched a bit at the tone "It's important that you come" he added. Dedue paused for a moment, it looked more to be hesitation.

"What is it?" Dimitri hissed.

Dedue seemed to be thinking it over still, then finally he spoke "Rodrigue mentioned that they have possible information for our next battle" Dedue said.

Dimitri stopped once again and looked to Dedue, "More Imperial soldiers for us to kill eh?" Dimitri said with a dark chuckle then began walking to the exit of the cathedral with Dedue following closely behind him.

When Dimitri and Dedue entered the Cardinals room the meeting had already begun. "It all went about as well as it could have. Each lord has agreed to provide us with soldiers and supplies" Claude said.

"I'm convinced you were able to convince all of those scattered nobles to help us" Judith said, "I thought they would quarrel about how much support they should each provide. That's what they usually do" she added.

Claude nodded, "Well, Count Gloucester took the initiative in taking on responsibilities" he said, "I presume that was because you spoke with him in advance, Lorenz" he added.

"I merely explained the situation at hand, and my Father nearly followed your lead, Claude" Lorenz said, "It was because you had Byleth there to represent our eventual fight against Rhea. My Father is a pious follower of the Church of Seiros, but even he knows that Rhea has gone too far" he added.

Claude laughed, "I don't doubt it. I wasn't under the impression it was my personal charm that unified everyone" he said then turned to Byleth "Thanks for that, by the way. I hope you don't feel like I used you... Because I sort of used you" Claude said.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't mention it" she said.

Claude had a slight frown, "I appreciate that. We don't have time to be picky about our methods" he sighed. "But be honest. You're having a hard time adjusting to your new role, aren't you?" Claude asked, "As wielder of The Sword of the Creator, it's undeniable that you're special" he added "I think you should be more confident in yourself and use your position to the fullest" Claude said.

Dimitri glanced over at Byleth, she seemed to be taking Claude's words into account, "Now is hardly the place to be concerning over such things" Dimitri said challengingly to Claude.

By the looks of Claude wasn't in the mood to argue with Dimitri, "Sure Dimitri" he replied and left it at that.

The room was quiet for a moment the tension had grown and the room grew silent waiting to see if Dimitri would lash out on Claude like he did to Byleth during the last moons strategy meeting.

Dimitri felt something coming to rise.

Shame?

Maybe guilt?

No, he couldn't have those types of emotions anymore not if he wants to rid Edelgard from her head.

Before Dimitri could respond to Claude, Gilbert began speaking most likely as an attempt to change the atmosphere of the room. "We have received some information from our spy" Gilbert said, "It would seem the Empire is gathering troops at Fort Merceus" he added. "This is undoubtedly in response to us taking the Great Bridge of Myrddin" Gilbert said, "Their numbers are more than double ours. We believe that the Emperor herself may be leading them" he said hesitantly while glancing over at Dimitri.

Dimitri sat there quietly, Finally. His chance to take her head has come, he won't fail them now that he is so close.

"The three military forces will be clashing at Grounder Field" Rodrigue stated.

"How fitting that it was the site of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion" Claude said sadly.

Byleth sighed, "Just like five years ago..." she said softly.

Dimitri frowned, he knew she was going to pose a threat at him getting Edelgard’s head, he knew what he had to do. "If you wish to indulge in nostalgia, do it elsewhere" Dimitri snapped and Byleth ignored it.

Rodrigue shook his head, "I'm afraid that the difference in military strength is far from negligible. While we are elite soldiers, I am still uneasy about this..." he said.

Gilbert nodded, "If possible, I'd like to request reinforcements right away" he said, "I'll try some of the Kingdom houses that have yet to choose the Empire of Dukedom, for military support" he added. "I suppose that is all we can do for now" Gilbert sighed

"It's hard to believe that this decisive battle will take place at Gronder Field... I imagine that place is full of memories for all of you" Rodrigue said.

"We won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion back in the day. It seems like a lifetime ago..." Mercedes said.

"I can't help but remember even though, I wish I didn't " Ashe sighed.

"Our feast after the battle... I remember it well. We all had so much fun together" Ingrid said sadly.

"No! please stop it" Annette shouted, "I finally put all of that out of my mind..." she added "This isn't right there our friends! We used to study together. We shouldn't be fighting them" she sighed.

Sylvain shook his head, "Why not march up to Her Majesty and remind her of that? Oh, that right... Because you want to live to see tomorrow" Sylvain said.

"Tell me, boar prince" Felix hissed "Do we stand a chance?" he asked.

Dimitri paused for a moment thinking over his question, if they stay with the Alliance the chance for them winning was greatly increased... But he needs Edelgard's head, and he won't get it if he stays here. "Who knows..." Dimitri replied.

Felix frowned, "If we lose, we’ll have died for you. I hope you know that" he said.

"That's enough Felix" Rodrigue called out "We must focus on the battle ahead" he added.

Dimitri looked at everyone at the table "Make your peace before we depart" he said his eye wandering the table then landing it's gaze on Byleth, "It's kill or be killed out there" he added, She frowned at him in response.

"Your Highness..." Gilbert called out "Do you feel no hesitation about killing your former friends?" he asked.

"If they must die, I will kill them. Nothing could be simpler" Dimitri responded.

The meeting continued, about other things that had been happening around the monastery and then finally it was over, and everyone began to file out.

"Your Highness?" Rodrigue said, while approaching Dimitri who had remained seated in his spot, "Usually you are first to leave" he said, "Is something the matter?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Rodrigue, we need our military force to leave from the monastery tonight" Dimitri declared, "We should go to Fraldarius territory in the meantime, till we fight at Gronder Field" he added.

Rodrigue was silent for a moment, "Your Highness, that is not a wise decision" he said seriously, "We need the Alliance's help just as much as they need ours" he added. "Dimitri, if we leave it will be seen as an act of aggression and will possibly lead to us having to fight them at Gronder Field as well" Rodrigue said, "Are you prepared for that?" he asked.

Dimitri let out a dry laugh, "I am prepared to kill them" he said, "I told you all earlier" he added.

Rodrigue frowned at him, Dimitri was a bit taken aback this is the most displeasure he's ever seen Rodrigue show towards him. "Your Highness, I understand why you might want to leave and fight on our own but... it's not smart we won't stand a chance" Rodrigue said.

Dimitri shook his head, "We'll manage" he said, "Now alert the others to prepare to leave" he declared.

Rodrigue looked down, "... Of course, Your Highness" he said quietly then left from the room leaving Dimitri alone to think about the order he had just given out. This was the only way to get Edelgard's head, Dimitri was certain about it. Even if it meant killing those that he had spent the last moons fighting side by side with, Dimitri would do it he owed it to the dead.

Byleth:

Byleth went through her daily routine, she went to the strategy meetings in the morning, then during the evening she spent her time training with Felix and Ingrid and then went to dinner with them. After dinner Byleth went to her room for the evening to turn in for the night. However, that plan was cut short when she heard a loud banging on her door.

"Byleth open up" The voice shouted, Byleth was certain that it was Felix, so she got up from her bed to open the door.

"Felix?" Byleth said questioningly as she sung the door open.

"Byleth the boar's gone insane" Felix said, his brows were furrowed.

Fear crept over Byleth, her mouth felt dry "What do you mean insane?" she asked, part of her was worried that Dimitri may have snapped and gone on a murderous rampage.

Felix shook his head, "Sylvain just told me Dimitri gave an order for all of us fighting to the Kingdom army to go back to Fraldarius territory" he said.

Relief fell over Byleth she was glad that Dimitri wasn't out on a rampage in the monastery but then realization hit her. Why are they leaving the monastery? Byleth looked up at Felix, he was staring at her processing what he had just told her, "Why would Dimitri do that?" she asked.

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "He is willing to do whatever it takes to get Edelgard's head" he sighed, "And since you and Claude are opposed to it he is willing to fight you guys as well" he added while avoiding eye contact. Byleth knows what Felix means when he says that they will be crossing blades. Despite all the harsh words Felix has said to and about Dimitri, it is undeniable that Felix's loyalty lies with him. "Please talk some sense into the boar" Felix said drawing Byleth out of her thoughts.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she says, "Will you please tell Claude as well?" she asked "He's most likely in his quarters by now" she added, Felix nods then turns around and disappears into the distance of the night.

Byleth leaves from her room, she goes straight to the stables guessing that would be the most obvious place for Dimitri to be at as of right now. Sure, enough once she reaches the stables there, he is with Gilbert and Rodrigue standing beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byleth asked as she approached them, looking to Gilbert and Rodrigue for answers, she already knew what Dimitri would say. She wanted to hear theirs.

"His Highness thinks it's best for us to part ways from here on out" Gilbert said, he looked away from Byleth's gaze, "We have a spit opinion on things, so it's best for us to achieve our goals separately" he added.

Byleth stood there for a moment, "You mean over killing Edelgard" she said, "Your forces aren't enough on their own to take on the Empire" she said, "You need us as much as we need you" she added.

Dimitri frowned at her but didn't say a word, "I'm sorry Byleth, but... This is how things need to be" Rodrigue said softly, he had a sad expression over his face. Byleth thinks he's finally accepted that Dimitri might not come back from this.

"I see" Byleth says then turns around, "Know that we will not go easy on you out there" she adds as she begins to walk away, she sees Claude approaching as she leaves.

Claude's brows furrow and he grabs Byleth's wrist to stop her from continuing to leave, "Byleth what's going on?" he asks.

Byleth shakes her head, "The Kingdom army has decided to split from our ranks" she said angrily.

Claude's eyes grow wide, and he looks over to Dimitri, Gilbert, and Rodrigue "Is this true?" Claude questions.

"It is" Rodrigue said.

Claude let go of Byleth's wrist, "You will have to kill us in order to kill Edelgard" Claude said, he stood directly in front of Dimitri, "Can you do that?" he asked tauntingly.

Dimitri frowned down at Claude and crossed his arms over his chest, "Without hesitation" Dimitri replied.

Claude nodded, "So be it then" he said and turned around "We will see you at Grounder Field" Claude added as he walked away.

Byleth followed Claude, once she was a good distance away from Dimitri, Gilbert and Rodrigue, Byleth stopped in her tracks. She failed.

She failed so badly.

All she wanted to do was protect everyone so they wouldn't have to die in a senseless war, but it is so hard to do it when Dimitri insists on putting them through hell to get Edelgard's head.

But as much as Byleth wanted to blame everything on Dimitri she couldn't, Byleth was to blame as well. Maybe if she hadn't protected Edelgard, and in some off chance she survived Dimitri's attack then maybe Byleth could have explained to Dimitri what the reasoning for Byleth fighting against the church, but then again if she had done that she wouldn't have even know Edelgard's reasoning for fighting them.

No matter how hard the choice she made was she knew it was the only option, she just must bear with the consequences from here on out. Everything that could have gone wrong did, and now she just needs to work twice as hard to make sure that those fighting for the Kingdom army make it out of this battle alive as well.

She owed it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hey everybody! We'll as you can probably tell I have written a shorter chapter this week which I'm sorry about by the way, I meant to do this chapter completely different from this but I got the idea and I liked it better than what I initially had planned so I went with it. Anyways since it's shorter I'm just going to end up publishing it today, since it seems kinda messed up to have it waiting for three more days and the publish a super short chapter. Oh but the next chapter will be published on next Thursday (Not this Thursday)as usual at about 6:00 P.M. roughly, anyways I hope everyone is doing well! and if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	35. To Gronder Field, Part One:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Part two will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow!

Felix:

The boar has officially lost his damned mind.

That is what Felix has come to conclude, since they won the battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin and even somehow managed to do it while sparing Ferdinand, Felix had begun to think maybe them winning this was something that could be done, not just a fruitless battle to make their delusional Prince feel as if he is doing all that he can to avenge the dead.

But no, nothing good lasts. Dimitri that stupid boar just couldn't live with the idea that Byleth and Claude want to spare Edelgard if possible and so Dimitri decides to damn what is left of the Kingdom army alongside him, by going into this fight without the support of the Leicester Alliance.

Felix had hoped that maybe, just maybe the boar wasn't as far gone as he had thought guessed. So when Felix learned of Dimitri moving their army he thought that if anyone could reason with Dimitri it would be Byleth, but Felix instantly regretted that decision when he had begun heading to the stables and saw Byleth just staring into the night air.

In that moment Felix wished she had still been that stoic inexpressive Byleth that they had known when she first came to the monastery, because it was heart wrenching to see someone as strong as she was look so defeated.

By the boar none the less.

Felix looked away from the distressed Byleth and continued walking to the stables, he knows there is nothing he could do to comfort her, maybe a part of him doesn't want to either because he knows that they will possibly be fighting against one another.

Could it be possible that Felix might fall in battle by her hands? In his opinion it seemed unlikely that anyone else would be capable of killing him, so they would face one another on the battlefield.

How ironic.

Their final sparring session, well if you can call it that will be there last. And it will determine which of the two of them was in fact the best. Felix shook the thought out of his head, he knows Byleth despite the defeat that she had plastered over her face moments ago, will do absolutely anything necessary to make sure both parties make it out of there unscathed.

Felix doesn't know which one he is more worried for the revenge driven madman or the woman who would defy the goddess herself to protect her friends.

Either way the next battle is going to be one they will never forget.

Sylvain:

The Kingdom army had left in almost the middle of the night, Sylvain was certain this was Gilbert's and Rodrigue's idea, since Dimitri didn't really seem to be in the state of caring how others would react to this news.

Sylvain wasn't one to want to poke the sleeping bear but... This time Dimitri had really outdone himself, they had only just reunited with everyone, and now they must face the music and fight them to the death at Gronder Field.

Sylvain looked around at his companions, everyone was eerily silent as they made their way back to Fraldarius territory. Annette and Mercedes stood beside one another both their faces were tear stained, Ashe was nearby them, but he just looked down at the floor not bothering to make conversation. Ingrid and Felix walked besides one another, Ingrid's face was hurt and upset by the turn of events, and Felix... well Felix looked pissed to put it lightly. But then again Felix always looked like that.

Then there was Dedue. Sylvain was unable to see his face since he was trailing behind Dimitri, and Dimitri insisted on being as far as humanly possible from everyone else. Sylvain had to guess that Dedue was upset by this as well, although he may not have cared for the others, he did hold a friendship with Byleth that would make leaving unpleasant but he would do it, because Dimitri asked him to.

Sylvain shakes his head, he has no right to chastise Dedue for following Dimitri mindlessly, all of them are doing exactly the same thing, despite every single one of them having the same expression of regret they follow their orders obediently.

Sylvain feels sick at the thought of it, maybe it's because of the instilled loyalty that Faerghians have in them that keep them here despite the fact that they would rather eat Annette's cooking than have to fight against their friends.

The trip back to Fraldarius castle took a few long and painfully agonizing days, Sylvain didn't know what was worse during the trip Dimitri's indifference to what he was making them do or the growing tensions of hostility that had begun to break out. Sylvain had lost count of all the times Felix approached Dimitri to scream at him and for Dedue to interfere in the altercations, which would lead to Felix lashing out on him as well. He tried to shake out these memories from his mind but the freshness of them still stung, Sylvain figured that once they arrived at Castle Fraldarius that maybe things would settle down for them and everyone would try to pretend that they weren't going to have to kill their friends.

For obvious reasons that never happened.

Their first strategy meeting was the absolute worst, Gilbert and Rodrigue recounted the situation for them about the Kingdoms army. They were low on soldiers to the point that all the people who would be fighting were essentially in that room.

To summarize they were screwed.

The room was silent for a few moments after they had just finished talking. Finally, the silence was broken by Ingrid who sat beside Sylvain, "Is there really no way we can work with the Alliance's army?" Ingrid asked hesitantly.

She already knew the answer by the sound of her voice. Hell, all the people who sat at the table knew.

Rodrigue shook his head, "I'm sorry Ingrid, but we have decided already it is best to go forward without their help" he said, Sylvain wanted to be mad at Rodrigue but one look at his face and you can see that he was as opposed to the idea of splitting from the Alliance as everyone else was.

Before Rodrigue could finish whatever, it was that he was going to say Dimitri butted in, "If you have a problem with it then leave and re-join that traitor" he spat.

Ingrid jumped a little in her seat, "Hey there is no need for that Your Highness" Sylvain said with a frown on his face.

Dimitri let out a dry chuckle, it made Sylvain unsettled "Oh, really?" Dimitri said, "I think there is need" he hissed "The whole trip every one of you have been mourning" Dimitri spat.

"They are our friends, it's only natural that we are apprehensive about fighting them" Annette said defensively.

Dimitri laughed once again, "If they were your friends as you put it" he began "They would be sitting here at this table with us" Dimitri added.

Felix shook his head, "No you boar, we would be over there" he said angrily.

Silence fell over the room once again, then Mercedes finally spoke up, "Does it really not bother you Dimitri?" she asked, "That you might have to kill our friend?" she said, then paused for a moment, "Kill Byleth?" she added in a whisperer.

Dimitri frowned at Mercedes, "I told you all, I will kill them" he shouted "I will Kill her to if that's what it takes to get Edelgard's head" he yelled as he slammed his fists down onto the table.

Sylvain couldn't believe what he'd just heard, it made him think about five years ago the night that Byleth left for some secret reason with the Imperial Princess, Dimitri had come to his room and something about him seemed amiss that night, but it quickly changed once he got onto the subject of Byleth and his plans, how excitedly he asked Sylvain to come with him to the market the following day to commission a black smith to make a ring...

It made Sylvain sick to think how far their friend had fallen, could Dimitri even return from this point?

"Your Highness that is enough" Rodrigue sighed, "There is no need for that" he added sternly.

Dimitri glared at them but remained silent, "Perhaps it's best to end the meeting here for today" Gilbert said, and Rodrigue nodded in agreement.

Sylvain watched as Dimitri shot up from his chair and left from the meeting immediately, Gilbert and Rodrigue looked to each other then chased after him.

Ashe, Annette, Dedue, Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain all stayed seated.

"Do you think His Highness really meant what he said" Ashe said in a squeak.

Ingrid let out a sigh, "He holds a lot of conviction in his tone but... I believe that deep down His Highness is still there" Ingrid declared.

"Tsk, I hope you're right Ingrid" Felix said "Otherwise we're completely screwed" he added.

"Maybe we can get Byleth and Claude to talk it over with His Highness" Annette suggested, "Maybe they could reach some sort of agreement" she added.

"His Highness will not compromise on Edelgard's head" Dedue stated.

"We heard the boar the first hundred times, no need to repeat it" Felix snapped then shook his head, "Besides I don't think Byleth and Claude are willing to give up their own plan" he said.

The air in the room felt heavy, "So, we have no choice but to fight them then..." Mercedes said sadly.

They eventually parted ways from the meeting and began their tasks to prepare for the Battle at Gronder Field, it was nothing to difficult, just mainly training and making sure supplies were in order. Sylvain had been in the training room practicing his swing with a lance when Rodrigue barged in.

"Sylvain" Rodrigue said, as he drew closer to him, "There is something we need to discuss, follow me to my study" he said.

Sylvain nodded then put the training lance back on its rack and began to follow Rodrigue.

Once the two were in the privacy of Rodrigue's study, Rodrigue began to talk. "I received something for you from your Father" Rodrigue said.

"From my Father?" Sylvain said confused.

Rodrigue nodded and went over to his desk and picked up something that was leaning besides it, "He sent your families Hero's Relic" Rodrigue said while lifting it up and then handing it to Sylvain.

Once in Sylvain's hands it began emitting the orangish red glow, and pulsing. In all honesty Sylvain found it disgusting to hold, perhaps it was just another punishment for those who bare crests, "Why did he send this?" Sylvain asked, trying to hold back the disgust tone from his voice.

Rodrigue seemed to pick up on the fact Sylvain didn't seemed too pleased, "I asked him to" Rodrigue said, "Just as I did with Lord Galatea, to send Ingrid's families Relic for her to use" he added, "She received hers not long ago" he said. Rodrigue paused for a moment, "I also gave Felix our families Hero's Relic" he said, "We need as many as possible for the battle at Gronder Field" he added.

Sylvain was silent for a moment, holding his legacy was the brutal awakening that Sylvain had been denying all day.

They will kill their friends.

The Lance of Ruins served as a reminder that Sylvain wouldn't be killing them merely at of loyalty for Dimitri, but because of who he is. It's his duty as the wielder of the Lance of Ruins.

Sylvain looks away from Rodrigue, "I understand" he said gripping the lance tightly, then turning to exit the study. 

Byleth:

Byleth, Claude, and Hilda sat at the meeting table in the Cardinal's room, the strategy meeting had long been over, but they remained to discuss how to go about fighting their former classmates at Gronder Field.

"We could always make a potion that will knock them out" Claude suggested.

"Ah, I could picture it now Claude" Byleth began, "I'll go up to Dimitri on the battlefield, and ask nicely if he'll drink this potion that will make him unconscious" she said, "And then he'll stab me with Areadbhar" she concluded.

Hilda nodded in agreement, "She's right Claude, unless we lace our weapons with it?" she suggested.

Claude groaned, "Hilda it doesn't work like that" he sighed, "So, our only other option aside from asking Dimitri nicely, is sparing them after we kick their butts" Claude said with uncertainty.

"What happens if they kick our butts?" Hilda asked.

"Death, most likely" Claude said bluntly.

Byleth nodded in agreement, and Hilda furrowed her brows, "That's a bit crude don't you think?" Hilda said, "I'm certain they aren't felling inclined to kill us either" she added.

"I don't doubt that they don't want to kill us" Claude said, "But they have more to lose than we do if someone they spared decides to take up arms once again" he added. "Strategically it's smarter for them to kill us" Claude concluded.

Claude was right, as usual but... it didn't make the pill any easier to swallow.

"Do you think that maybe a form of magic could render someone unconscious as its purpose?" Byleth asked changing the subject.

Claude was thinking it over, "I haven't heard of any spells that could knock people out" he said "but what if we use magic to hit them on the head to make them knockout" he added.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Byleth asked.

Claude shrugged, "Maybe we could as Lysithea to perfect a move to do it?" he suggested.

Byleth nodded "That seems to be our best option at the moment" she sighed

"I still can't believe that Dimitri just up and decided that they would rather fight against us then with us" Hilda said angrily

"I mean we always knew this was a possible outcome" Claude said, "I just never thought he would be stupid enough to do it" he sighed.

Byleth remained silent, she was sick and tired about talking of this situation they found themselves in, all week long that is all anyone has wanted to talk about.

She didn't blame them for talking about it since it was kind of a big deal, but it's just so draining to hear the same angry words every time.

"I'll go find Lysithea and ask her then" Hilda said as she rose from her seat and headed to the exit.

Byleth and Claude sat in silence for a moment, "Are you worried about the battle?" Claude asked breaking the silence.

Byleth let out an awkward laugh, "Who isn't, Claude" she said, "It's all anyone has been talking of lately" she sighed.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, I know" he sighed, then was quiet for a moment, "Say Byleth would you like to help me with something?" Claude asked.

Byleth furrowed her brows, "I'm not helping you sneak stomach poison into Lorenz's food" she said.

Claude laughed and shook his head, "Not that this time" he said, "I was wondering, do you think anyone has snooped through the Rhea's former quarters?" he asked, "I mean, she ditched it in a hurry all those years ago who knows what kind of secrets are still lying around in there" he added.

Byleth nodded, there was truth to Claude's words. She didn't think anyone dared to go into there in all honesty, despite Rhea being far away in Fhirdiad the fear of her amongst the soldiers and army was strong enough to keep them from prying, so chances are everything is as she left it.

Byleth wondered if in that room she might be able to find out about what she is, since she isn't exactly able to go up to Rhea and question her about it. Well she could but the conversation would be brief since Rhea would be ripping her heart from her chest.

"Hello? Byleth?" Claude said drawing her attention back.

Byleth nodded, "Sorry" she mumbled, "Yes, I will go I want to know what she was hiding as well" Byleth said.

Claude clapped his hands together then stood up from his chair, "Excellent, let's get going then" he said and began heading for the exit, Byleth stood up from her chair and followed Claude.

Claude:

Byleth and Claude climbed the stairs that led up to the floor that held the Archbishops chambers, truth be told Claude didn't know which one was hers. Byleth seemed to pick up on that fact and led him to one of the rooms, in retrospect it should have been obvious that this was Rhea's given the fact it looked larger and more ornate than the rest.

"How did you know which was hers?" Claude asked.

"I had to come her on a few occasions" Byleth replied, and a memory came to mind the night before the Blue Lions were to go to the Holy Tomb, Claude had been snooping around the monastery and found a depressed looking Byleth, who then proceeded to dump the wellbeing of the Prince on him if something happened to her.

Claude felt a tad bit guilty about not looking out for Dimitri but in his defense, he did think the Prince had been executed.

"Right" Claude said in response.

Byleth stood in front of it for a moment, then opened the door and entered Rhea's room.

It was eerily creepy, or maybe just because they knew who used to live in it that he felt it was slightly unsettling. "I feel like Rhea's going to pop out at any moment" Byleth murmured.

Claude nodded in agreement, then proceeded to look around her room. It was certainly grander than all the rest of the rooms here, but that was to be expected. There was also dust coating everything but since this room had remained untouched for five years it was normal.

Byleth and Claude were just searching around Rhea's room there was nothing really that showed that there might be a huge massive secret uncovered in this room, but Claude still wanted to search.

There was something that caught Claude's eyes, it was a piece of paper that was left on the Archbishop's desk. He walked over to it and lifted it up to see what it was, in all honesty he wasn't sure it looked like it could be a letter, but it was written to hastily lacking the normal elegance that usually was put into a letter. Maybe it was something from a journal? But it didn't make sense as to why it would be lying on the desk.

Claude finally began to read the note:

"Tomorrow the wicked girl and the thief will be invading Garreg Mach Monastery with the Imperial army backing them" Claude froze, this was most likely Rhea's thoughts before the big battle.

"The odds don't look to be in our favor, however my goal isn't to win this battle" Claude felt unsettled by how Rhea wrote that, she knew that they were going to lose and she didn't care, all those men and women who fought till their last breath were expendable pieces to her, it made Claude sick. "I have only one aim for this battle, to kill the thief and rip the crest stone from her heart and retrieve my Mother" Mother?! "To think my poor Sitri died to save that vile child... I will use the crest stone and start again".

Claude stood dumbfound for a moment, isn't Sitri, Byleth's Mother. So that means that Byleth has...

"Find anything interesting?" Byleth asks then looks over to Claude and the note he's holding, "Hm? What is that?" she questioned then walked over to Claude.

Claude handed it to Byleth, "I think it's Rhea's thoughts before the Battle of Garreg Mach" Claude said, he watched as she began reading it. Byleth tensed up immediately, "Isn't Sitri your Mother?" he asked. Byleth nodded and frowned as she continued reading the letter, "Do you understand what Rhea is talking about in the note?" Claude questioned.

Byleth sighed and handed Claude the note back, "Yeah, I know what it's about" she groaned, "It about my heart, or well I guess it's not really a heart actually" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Not going to lie, this explains a lot" she added.

Claude furrowed his eyebrows, "Ok, well feel free to elaborate because I am certainly confused" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Well you see there were complications when I was born" she began, "My Father always guessed that Rhea had done something to me since I wasn't like regular children and..." she said, "My heart doesn't beat" she said quietly.

"What do you mean your heart doesn't beat?!" Claude said confused, he paused for a moment recalling something he read in Jeralt's journal during the period of time that he had it. Jeralt had wrote that he had assumed that Lady Rhea had done something to her and that is why she lacked a heartbeat.

Byleth let out an awkward laugh, "My heart doesn't beat" she said bluntly, "There is nothing more to that" she sighed, "It has never beat and most likely will remain that way" she added. Byleth looked at the floor, "Rhea told me once, My Mother made a choice to give up her life for mine and to do that Rhea had to put the crest stone in my heart" Byleth sighed.

Claude was quiet for a moment processing what Byleth had just said, "Who else knows?" he asked finally, after what felt like an eternity.

"You, My Father, and Dimitri" she replied, "Please keep this to yourself" she added.

Claude nodded, "I will" he said, "What did Rhea mean by retrieve her Mother?" Claude asked.

"Edelgard told me once, that Rhea is deemed to be one of the children of the goddess" Byleth said "I was supposed to act as a vessel for the goddess" she sighed. "And since things didn't go as planned, she wants to try again" Byleth added.

Claude frowned, "So you were just a sacrifice for the goddess?" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "It's a bit more complex then that I feel" she sighed.

"Byleth your sole purpose was for the goddess to take over your body" Claude stated, "Sounds sacrificial to me" he added.

Byleth shrugged, "I guess" she sighed.

Claude shook his head, "Why didn't you say anything about it sooner?" he asked.

"It never came up, I figured it didn't really matter anymore" Byleth said.

"So, wait your Dad knew this and he still let you stay in a place where Rhea was trying to use you to revive the goddess" Claude asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, he didn't know" she said "I had only found out the night before the Holy Tomb, no one beside the two of us know this" she added. Byleth paused for a moment, "Either way it wouldn't have worked" she said.

Claude tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean, it wouldn't have worked?" he questioned.

"Sothis and I, we infused that day when the Blue Lions fought against Kronya and Solon" Byleth began, "Solon, he had used this spell to send me into the darkness" she said quietly "And in order for us to get out Sothis had to infuse her power into me, so that we could escape" she sighed. "In doing that, Sothis became a part of me" Byleth said and closed her eyes, "And now I can't hear her anymore" she said quietly.

"You used to hear the goddess?" Claude asked.

Byleth nodded, "We didn't know she was the goddess at the time, but yeah" she said "Anyways, I've derailed from the point a bit" she sighed. "But that's why it wouldn't work, Sothis was already a part of me, so I can't really give myself to her" Byleth explained, "Well that's what I guessed at least" she added.

Claude stood there silently for a few minutes; this is a lot to take in. This whole time, she was part goddess? Although it does explain a lot as well, still there is so much about what Byleth is that is a mystery. One that only Rhea could explain to them, but Claude doubts that will ever happen. "This is a lot to comprehend" Claude finally said.

Byleth laughed, "Yeah, I know" she said quietly, "Anyways, Claude it's getting late" she said "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, I'll see you tomorrow" she added then turned to the exit and left.

Claude was dumbfound over this information he'd just learned, how the hell did she manage to keep all of this bottled in for so long. Claude let out a sigh, well there was only one thing left to do, if they weren't going to be able to get information on Byleth through Rhea, Claude will be sure to scour her room for any information he could find.

Dimitri:

The days to the battle were dragging on, how dare time hinder the dead's justice. Gilbert and Rodrigue told Dimitri that there was a possibility that Edelgard would be there, but the dead guaranteed it.

Gronder Field.

That's where Dimitri will rip Edelgard's head from her shoulders, then finally the dead would have their tribute.

"Soon" Glenn said, "Were so close" he added. This is the calmest Dimitri has seen Glenn in a while.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you" Dimitri said.

"You better not" Glenn hissed, "We don't need another repeat of the Holy Tomb" he spat. Dimitri flinched at the mention of it.

"That won't happen" Dimitri assured.

"No, it won't" Glenn said calmly, "You have to kill her" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I know, I already told you Edelgard is as good as dead" he said.

Glenn nodded, "Good" he said, "But I was talking about Byleth" he said eerily "What good is it to fight someone who can revert the results to her liking" he hissed

"I will" Dimitri said, "I will do whatever it takes to guarantee, that you have Edelgard's head" he added. Dimitri paused for a moment "And if that means killing Byleth, I will do it" he said "Without hesitation, I swear Glenn" Dimitri said frantically, "You, Father, and Step- Mother will be avenged... I swear".

Felix:

Felix stood in the corner of the training room, most people had taken up avoiding this place ever since the boar began showing up here and refusing to leave from the room. In his own way, he views it as he did the monastery's cathedral.

How disgusting.

Felix had stood watching the boar, it seemed like he was talking. Most of it he couldn't hear, but on occasion, Felix would pick up Byleth's or Edelgard's name being said.

Ramblings of a mad man.

That's what Felix figured it was and was going to leave the boar to his dramatics, but then Dimitri said something that caught his attention.

"Without hesitation, I swear Glenn" Dimitri said, Felix was certain this is what he had said.

Why Glenn.

Felix stood back for a moment, trying to simmer down the rage that wanted to punch Dimitri in his face over trying to use Felix's dead brother as motivation for his foolish revenge.

"You, Father, and Step- Mother will be avenged... I swear" Dimitri says into the nothingness in front of him.

Felix feel's ticked off by this comment and goes closer to Dimitri, "And how do you intend to do that boar" Felix snapped, "By killing off all of the living, in this senseless pursuit of revenge" he added.

Dimitri tensed up, "How dare you" he hissed then slowly turned around. "Out of everyone you should want this just as much as I do" Dimitri said, "That woman is the reason why your Brother, Glenn isn't here" he spat.

Felix froze, how dare he.

"Don't you dare bring Glenn into this" Felix spat, "Glenn died for his beliefs, albeit that I don't agree with it" he said "But I at least understand there Glenn didn't die because of Edelgard, he could have easily run away to survive" he added. "But Glenn stayed and fought, because that is what he believed in, you and your Father" Felix said sternly, "So, don't you dare use Glenn's name to fuel your revenge" he said.

Dimitri just stood there with his arms crossed, shaking his head "They need justice, Felix" Dimitri hissed.

Felix shook his head, "Tsk you're impossible" he said and began to leave but stopped midway. "You claim that this is in pursuit of justice, and redemption for the dead" Felix began "But know that this is not how they would have wanted you to handle it" he said then began walking toward the exit once again, "Glenn died, your Father and Mother died... But that doesn't mean we need to die to make meaning of their death's" Felix concluded then exited the training grounds.


	36. To Gronder Field, Part Two:

Byleth:

"Are you certain that Edelgard is going to be there?" Byleth asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Ferdinand nodded, "I am certain" he said, "Edelgard mentioned it before that if things took for the worst at the Bridge of Myrddin, that she herself would be in the next battle" he added.

"This certainly is a game changer" Claude pipped in, "Imagine if we manage to sway her over to our side at Gronder Field, then we can switch to fighting the real enemy" he said.

Ferdinand nodded, "I don't think you should expect her to surrender here" he said, "Edelgard will more than likely have a backup plan to prevent something like that" he added, then paused for a moment, "Which is why I need to ask a favor of you" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What kind of favor?" she asked.

Ferdinand shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "If Edelgard is out there fighting, then the rest of the Black Eagle Strike force will undoubtedly be there" he said with confidence. "I... I want to speak with them" Ferdinand said, "I know that Dorothea and Petra can be reasoned with" he said and paused for a moment, "I can't bear the thought of having to cross blades with them at Gronder" Ferdinand confessed.

Byleth stood there for a moment then nodded, "Of course" she said "You know them best, I trust you'll be able to sway them" she added.

Ferdinand smiled, "Thank you" he said "I will do my best" he added.

Byleth nodded, "You mentioned the Black Eagle Strike force" she said "Does that mean Hubert will be there as well?" Byleth asked.

Ferdinand nodded, "Yes, Hubert wouldn't let Edelgard go into battle without him" he said.

Byleth nodded, she should have realized that to begin with Hubert was loyal to a fault. Of course, he would fight alongside Edelgard.

"I won't attempt at swaying Hubert" Ferdinand said "I know that he cannot be reasoned with" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she sighed. Byleth wasn't too fond of Hubert, but she still didn't like the idea that she would have to possibly kill him. But at the same time, she doesn't think Hubert would fight till his death, unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey but at least we can work with Dorothea and Petra" Claude said enthusiastically, "That's a win in my book" he added.

Byleth shook her head and let out a small laugh, "Ok, whatever you say Claude" she said, "Anyways, I need to go check in on Lysithea, see if she's made any progress" Byleth said, "I'll see you two later" she added and left from the Cardinal's room.

Byleth headed to the Library, she knew that is where Lysithea would be ever since she took up the task of figuring out a way to immobilize their opponents using magic.

Once Byleth reached the library, she peaked her head into the room, Lysithea was there and it seemed she recruited the help of Marianne. Byleth entered the room, "How's research going?" she asked as she walked over to the table that they were seated at

Lysithea looked up from one of the books she had been reading. Hope filled Byleth's body based on the smile that crept over Lysithea's face. "We found something" Lysithea said, "It will be helpful for mages, such as Annette or Mercedes, not so much for people who wield weapons" she added.

Byleth smiled at her, it was something to start with for now "What is it?" Byleth asked anxiously.

"It's a faith magic type, it's called silent" Lysithea explained, "For some reason I am unable to perform it" she said with an irritated tone, "However Marianne has no trouble using it" she added, "Show Byleth, Marianne" Lysithea said.

Marianne nodded, "Sorry Byleth if it causes any discomfort" Marianne said and then began to use silent on Byleth.

Byleth felt something, it was as if she had a restraint of some sort on her for a moment she felt as if her energy had been drained. "Try using your magic" Lysithea said.

Byleth nodded and then attempted to use fire. Byleth frowned slightly, she was unable to conjure anything, "I can't" Byleth finally said after giving into her irritation of being unable to use fire.

Lysithea let out a small laugh, "Byleth, silent prevents a person who wields magic from using it for a period of time" Lysithea explained "No need to be upset" she added.

"I see" Byleth said, she felt slightly stupid now over having been upset that she couldn't conjure fire.

"Are you experiencing slight fatigue?" Marianne asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I felt drain my energy" she said.

"Marianne gave forewarning for a reason" Lysithea said with a laugh, "I felt it firsthand as well, not exactly the most pleasant feeling" she added.

"Yeah, that felt weird" Byleth said.

A look of concern fell over Marianne's face "I didn't hurt either of you, did I?" she asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, we should be fine" Byleth said "Just tired" she added.

Marianne nodded, "My apologies" she said.

"Ugh, Marianne there is no need for that" Lysithea said sternly, "We knew what we were getting ourselves into" she added.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "I- um... Thank you" Marianne said softly.

The three of them sat there in silence for a moment, "So, silent works on magic only we still have nothing yet to immobilize people such as Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain" Lysithea said breaking the silence, "I'm thinking that we might not be able to have a spell that knocks them out" she said. "However we could have Marianne use silent on them since it will make them tired, thus making it easier to restrain them" Lysithea said, "The only problem is so far Marianne seems to be the only person who is able to use silent" she said, "We need to find out if anyone else has the talent for it and hurry to teach it to them" Lysithea explained.

"Is there any way we can determine if someone has the ability to use it?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea nodded, "Yes, there are ways" she said "I'm certain if we search Hanneman's office we'll find something that tests it" she added. "Otherwise Linhardt and I will have to warp Marianne around the battlefield in order to use it" she said with a small laugh.

Byleth let out a small laugh and nodded, "I'll leave you to it then" she said and rose from her seat and began to leave from the library.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up" Lysithea said as Byleth exited the library.

Byleth began heading to the training grounds, so far, they seemed to be faring well with their plan to spare as many of the Kingdom forces as possible. She was relieved that Lysithea and Marianne had managed to find that spell, however the Battle at Gronder Field was approaching fast and she feared that it all of the work that they are putting in to spare Kingdom soldiers might be in vain. And not to mention that this will be the first time seeing Edelgard since they fought side by side against Rhea.

Byleth was stressed out about it to say the least, it seemed like no matter what they did it wouldn't be enough.

She sighed then entered the training grounds, "Well look who finally decided to train" Byleth turned and saw Hilda was approaching her, alongside Caspar.

"Have the two of you been training?" Byleth asked.

Caspar nodded, "Yup!" he said enthusiastically, "We've been here since early this morning" he added.

"You got Hilda up early in the morning to train?" Byleth said in shock.

"Hey! I train I'll have you know" Hilda said defensively

Byleth shook her head and let out a small laugh, "Yeah ok Hilda sure" she said "Let's spar then" she added.

Hilda groaned, "But I've been training all day" she whined.

Byleth shrugged, "It will give you more practice" she said "It will only help you" she added.

Caspar nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Come on Hilda" he said "You and Byleth come at me!" he shouted excitedly.

"Ugh, fine" Hilda said dramatically.

Byleth laughed, "Alright then let's get to it then" she said.

After a while of training Byleth, Caspar, and Hilda finally decided to call it quits for the day. Byleth and Hilda left from the training grounds to head to the dining hall.

"So, Hilda" Byleth said in a sing song tone, "You woke up early to spar with Caspar?" she asked.

Hilda furrowed her brows, "Yes" she replied, "I get where you are going with this" she said "It's not like that" she added.

Byleth laughed, "Oh it's not is it" she said "It most certainly doesn't look that way" she added. "Caspar managed not only to wake you up early, but to also have you train" Byleth said.

"He's just interesting is all" Hilda said, "There is nothing more to it" she added defensively.

Byleth threw her arms up, "Alright, alright" she said "I'm sorry I mentioned it" she added with a laugh. "In my defense I think this is the first time I've seen you show interest in anyone" Byleth said, "I think it's only fair that I tease you" she added.

Hilda groaned in response, "Whatever" she sighed, Byleth thought it was a bit amusing to see her friend blissfully unaware of her own feelings, she wondered if Hilda thought the same about her long ago.

Both Byleth and Hilda entered the dining hall, and grabbed their food then sat down at a table.

"I can't believe how close it is until we leave for Gronder Field" Hilda said with a slight shudder.

Byleth nodded, "I know, it feels so surreal" she sighed "I wish it didn't come to this, I hate the idea that we will be fighting our friends" she added.

Hilda shrugged, "It's the way it has to be" she said "Besides don't be so glum, Byleth" she added. "If everything goes according to plan then hopefully everyone will realize that all our fighting was for nothing" Hilda said.

"I hope so" Byleth said, "Only time will tell" she sighed.

Sylvain:

Sylvain had been in a deep sleep but was woken up by banging on the outside of his door, "Who is it" Sylvain groaned.

"Sylvain, it's me Ingrid" Ingrid said continuing her knocking, "Please get up it is urgent" she added seriously.

Fear settled in Sylvain, his mind immediately wondered if maybe Dimitri went haywire and began attacking his allies. Sylvain rushed to the door and swung it open, "Is everything ok Ingrid?" he asked with concern.

Ingrid entered Sylvain's room "His Highness has requested that we all leave immediately" Ingrid began "We are heading to Gronder Field now" she added quietly.

Sylvain was quite for a moment, "His Highness isn't planning on making us cross through the Great Bridge of Myrddin is he?" Sylvain asked "Because we might die before we even reach Gronder Field in that case" he added.

Ingrid nodded in agreement, "No, Gilbert and Rodrigue convinced His Highness that we should pass through a bridge in Ordelia territory" Ingrid said

Sylvain let out a sigh of relief, sure going through Ordelia territory might add a day to their trip, but... It would at least mean they aren't fighting Byleth and Claude's forces just yet. "Alright, I'll prepare to leave then" Sylvain said.

Ingrid stood in there, "Sylvain" she called out after a few minutes, "I don't want to fight Byleth, or any of them" Ingrid said sadly.

Sylvain knew that feeling all too well, he didn't want to fight them either it was wrong. He understood Dimitri's obsession with taking down the Empire to some extent, but... Fighting the Alliance was a whole different thing.

They were their friends.

Allies.

They fought together side by side multiple times, and for the Kingdom to just throw that away and disappear into the night, it was...

Disgusting.

They are disgusting.

Sylvain kept a neutral look on his face, he trusted Ingrid but... He didn't want to trouble her with his thoughts on something that neither of them had any power over. "I know Ingrid" he said and patted her on the head, "I don't want to either" he sighed.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes then Ingrid left Sylvain's room, probably to go and gather her own supplies for the trip. Sylvain sighed then began gathering the things he would need for the trip.

Everyone gathered at the entrance gate of Castle Fraldarius, nothing was said.

They left from the Castle in silence, there were no words of encouragement said to them as Claude would or the one attempt at an encouraging words Byleth gave.

It was silent.

Sylvain guessed it was probably best this way, there were probably no words that could be said that would liven the mood up anyhow.

Dimitri led them from the front, Sylvain watched as Rodrigue made his way up to him. Sylvain found himself drawing closer to them, whatever they were going to discuss he wanted to hear it.

"Your Highness" Rodrigue said, "I don't think we should have brought that child with us" he said seriously, "This is a war, a child has no place fighting alongside us on the front lines" he added sternly.

Dimitri shook his head, "She will fight with us" he said "She longs to avenge her brother, to give him the justice that he was denied" Dimitri spat "The child raises her blade for the same reason as I, who am I to deny her the right to avenge the fallen" he added.

Sylvain's stomach churned, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard that Dimitri would allow for a kid to go and raise their sword for revenge.

It didn't surprise him that Dimitri would allow it, but it hurt the part of Sylvain that longed for the old Dimitri back. The Dimitri that he grew up alongside that was always a bit to kind and honest for his own wellbeing.

The Dimitri that had been upset at the church for not finding another way to handle Lord Lonato, who claimed that people shouldn't resort to killing as the only choice. That there was always another way that avoided bloodshed.

Sylvain missed that Dimitri.

Claude:

Claude had been sitting in the Golden deer class room overlooking the strategies that they had drawn up for Gronder Field at their last battle, Lysithea had presented using the spell silent to help them with their sparing their friends crisis.

And as it turns out hardly anyone was able to learn it. Lucky for them Claude seemed to have whatever compatibility thing necessary to use it, all he had to do was learn it now.

They had another stoke of good luck when they found out that Yuri already knew that spell and was able to use it. Having another person who knew it took the pressure off of Claude, since it wasn't completely necessary for him to learn it now, but it would be extremely helpful if he did since it would really speed things up.

"Excuse me" a voice called out at the entrance of the Golden Deer classroom, Claude turned and saw a man wearing a uniform that Judith's soldiers wore, "Claude Von Riegan?" the man asked.

Claude nodded, "Yes, that would be me" he replied "Is everything ok with Judith?" Claude asked.

The man nodded, "Yes, Lady Judith just wanted me to inform you that the Kingdom army has begun their voyage to Gronder Field" the man said.

Crap, they were moving quicker than Claude was anticipating, "Does Judith think they are going to attempt to cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin?" Claude asked.

The man shook his head, "Lady Judith said that they are probably smarter than that" he said "It is still too soon to tell though" he added.

Claude nodded, "How far away are they?" he asked

"They have been reported to be between the boarder of the Alliance and Kingdom, by Galatea territory" the man replied, "So, maybe three?... Four? Days" he said.

Dammit, that meant that they needed to be leaving for Gronder Field by today, "Ok, please tell Judith we will be departing to Gronder Field by the end of the day" Claude said.

The man nodded, "Will do" he replied then left Claude alone in the Golden Deer classroom.

Claude sighed, just when they thought they were ahead of the game, something else happens setting them back.

No, now wasn't the time to grovel in self-pity, Claude had work he needed to do. First things first, Claude needed to alert Byleth that they need to move out immediately so she could assemble the group that would be going to fight at Gronder Field.

While it would be a good idea to bring all their main forces with them, in case things took a turn for the worst it would be smart to have only brought the necessary forces.

Claude stood up and left from the classroom to go find Byleth.

Finding Byleth proved to be a little difficult, but eventually Claude caught wind that she was in the library with Lysithea. They were probably still searching through spell books; Claude guessed and began heading to them.

Once Claude reached the library, he entered the room, Byleth was there. She looked up at the door to see who came in, "Claude?" Byleth called out, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Claude walked over to the table that Byleth and Lysithea had been sitting at, "Byleth we have to leave for Gronder Field today" he said.

Byleth tensed up, "What happened?" she asked.

"The Kingdom army has begun their march to Gronder Field" Claude replied, "They will be there in three to four days, so we need to move out today" he said.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, "I see" she finally said.

Lysithea shut the book she had been going through and she put an arm on Byleth's shoulder, "Byleth... we've done everything we can" Lysithea said "The rest is up to them" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she sighed, then turned to look at Claude "What do I need to do?" she asked.

Claude gave Byleth a small smile, "I'm glad you asked" he said "I need you to decide who we are taking into battle with us, gather them and prepare to leave" Claude stated, "Be prepared to leave by late afternoon" he added.

"Will do" Byleth said with a nod, then left from the library.

Claude stood there for a moment then turned to Lysithea, "For the time being I need your help" he said.

Lysithea furrowed her brows, "With what?" she asked.

"I need you to teach me silent" Claude replied.

Mercedes:

The march to Gronder Field had been horrible.

Tensions were terribly high, but that could be expected when a group of people must travel with one another for a long period of time. And the lack of supplies and having to sleep in uncomfortable ground certainly didn't help, it was only a matter of time before the agitated state most people were in brought out the worst in them.

Some people more than others.

"I swear Sylvain if you get in my way once again I will cut you down" Felix warned.

Sylvain let out a laugh, "Yeah right" he said "You wouldn't kill one of the two people who puts up with your attitude" he added.

Felix scoffed, "Ha, I would cut you down without hesitation" he hissed.

Sylvain smiled, "Oh, you wound me Felix" he said in an over exaggerated tone.

Mercedes giggled to herself over their display, it was nice to see their friendship had maintained despite the many hardships of the war.

Felix scowled at Sylvain "Go bother Ingrid, leave me alone" Felix said seriously.

In that moment Mercedes felt a wave of sadness fall over her, Felix reminded her of her younger Brother Emile so much, that sometimes it was painful to be in his presence.

This path that Mercedes is taking following Dimitri not only leads to her killing people she thought of as friends, but also killing the last living member of her family. Well aside from herself of course.

The Death Knight.

Jeritza.

Mercedes's sweet little Brother Emile.

She wondered if he would be at Gronder Field, part of Mercedes wanted him to be there. But then again if he were there then it would be to kill one another. Although truth be told Mercedes would not kill her Brother.

Mercedes would die at his hands instead, hopefully that would be penance for Mercedes, and Emile would be able to live his life knowing that the one who cause his suffering is no longer alive.

After all it was the least, she could do.

"Mercie?" called out a soft voice besides Mercedes, dragging her out of her thoughts.

Mercedes turned to Annette, "Yes?" she responds.

A flash of concern falls on Annette's face "Are you alright Mercedes?" she asked with a concerned tone, "You're crying..." she adds softly.

Mercedes instinctively raises her hands to her cheeks.

They are wet.

Oh, my she really had been crying, she didn't even realize it, "Oh, I'm sorry to make you worry Annie" Mercedes said, "It's nothing" she added.

Annette's brows furrowed and she frowned slightly, "I am here for you Mercedes if you need to talk" she said.

Mercedes nodded, "Thank you" she said with a smile "The same goes for you Annie" Mercedes began "If you ever need to talk, I am here" she added.

Annette smiled, "Thanks Mercie!" she said happily.

Both Annette and Mercedes chatted with one another for a couple of minutes, but that came to a halt when an announcement was called out to their army.

"Be on guard" Rodrigue shouted, "We are fast approaching Gronder Field" he added.

The group fell silent immediately.

Mercedes stomach felt uneasy, soon it was going to happen.

The fighting.

The bloodshed.

The deaths.

"We are here" Dimitri called out, "At last" he added.

Mercedes looked around, in the distance in front of them she could see what appeared to be the Imperial army.

The smell of smoke filled the air.

Mercedes looked around; she didn't see the Alliance's army. Relief flooded into her body, but that was short lived when Mercedes noticed a large group of people far off on the other side of a bridge to the left of where they were.

It was undoubtedly the Alliance army.

Mercedes saw Claude's vibrant yellow outfit, and Byleth's pale mint green hair.

Oh, goddess this was really going to happen.

They were really going to kill their friends.

Mercedes felt the bide rising in her throat but swallowed it down.

Now isn't the time nor place to question her resolve.

Mercedes watched as a figure in all red moved to the front of the Imperial army, then fire rained down around them. Dimitri made his way to the front as well "Know that I will tear your head from your shoulders" Dimitri shouted, "The dead must have their tribute" he added.

Mercedes guessed that the figure at the front of the Imperial army was Edelgard, she glanced over at Dimitri.

Dimitri was looking at the ground then he raised Areadbhar in the direction of the Imperial army, "Kill every last one of them!" Dimitri shouted and went charging forward.

The soldiers followed his lead, Mercedes stood still for a moment then joined them in their advancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Ok, so first things first, Voila! The second part! I was going to have them combined in one chapter but, I kinda dislike when it's like that and I think it kinda makes it seem like it drags on. Anyways I will probably start doing shorter chapters for now on, but that means they should be coming more consistently now, not just once a week. Well hopefully at least, I'll try my best. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, now I'll start the battle part : (


	37. Gronder Field, Part One:

Byleth:

Byleth was playing out strategies in her head, chances are Gronder Field hasn't changed much in the five years, so her memory serves as an advantage to her.

The only disadvantage was that it was the same case for Dimitri's and Edelgard's armies. They both already knew what to expect.

"It's kind of weird thinking about how the Battle of the Eagle and Lion prepared us for this day huh?" Claude said.

Byleth glared at him, "Claude, now isn't really an appropriate time for that" Byleth scolded.

Claude shrugged, "Sorry" he mumbled "I was only trying to liven things up" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Claude, I don't think we should exactly be too thrilled at the moment" she said seriously "We are fighting against people we care about, there is nothing joyous to be gained from this experience" she added.

"I know, I know" Claude sighed "I was just trying to help..." he mumbled.

Byleth felt a tad bit guilty about having scolded Claude, he was just trying to liven the moral around here.

And to be honest, it wouldn't hurt if he did.

Byleth sighed, "I'm sorry Claude" she said "I know you meant well" she added.

The two rode in silence beside one another for a while, "Byleth... I hope everything goes according to plan" Claude said softly breaking the silence.

"I hope so too, Claude" Byleth sighed "I just wish... that it hadn't come to this" she added.

Claude nodded in agreement, "Hey, Byleth I almost forgot" he began "I think I finally got down using silent" he said.

Byleth smiled, "Alright try it on me then" she said.

"will do" Claude replied then began his attempt at casting the spell on Byleth, "Ok try your magic now" he said with confidence.

Byleth aimed at a nearby shrub and was able to cast her fire spell at it, she looked over to Claude while shaking her head "Maybe next time" she teased.

Claude groaned "I swear, I was able to do it earlier" he said, "Dammit" he cursed.

Byleth shook her head and attempted to stifle a laugh. For a moment it proved to be a good distraction, but realization struck Byleth.

They've arrived at Gronder Field.

"We're here" Byleth said softly.

Claude's smile fell from his face, "It appears so" he said "Do you think they're here already?" Claude asked.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know" she replied "Come on let's go to the front and see" she added and dismounted from her horse then began making their way through their solders.

They managed to get the spot that the Blue Lions had claimed during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion...

Byleth looked around, across the ravine to the right was the Imperial army.

There was a lone figure in all red in front of them, Byleth's stomach felt in knots.

Edelgard.

At last.

Byleth closed her eyes briefly, finally they have their chance to fix things.

On the left side of the field was Dimitri's army.

Wait... Is that smoke? Byleth squinted to find where it was coming from. She came to the realization of what was about to happen, "Watch out" Byleth shouted as the fire came raining down from the sky.

She was lucky, none of it managed to hit her, but that wasn't the same for everyone.

The grass crunched behind Byleth, she turned to face Claude. He grimaced at the sight on the ground where the fallen soldiers laid, their corpses burning.

The smell of burning bodies filled the air.

This is war, as a mercenary Byleth understood this but... Did that really justify it?

"As big class reunions go..." Claude began while still looking at the bodies that littered the floor, "This one's gotta be the worst in History" he sighed.

Byleth nodded in agreement and begun to unsheathe the sword of the creator, then took to a readying stance.

Now they just wait for Claude's signal. Byleth looked over at him, Claude stood there for a moment then looked to Byleth "Guide us well my friend" he said then rose his hand.

The men behind them fell silent.

Any moment now.

Claude's hand came down and motioned for them to move forward, the soldiers went running in the direction of battle, Claude stood a moment then followed gripping Failnaught tightly at his side and began running alongside the army.

Byleth followed as well.

The soldiers proceeded onward, Byleth, Claude and the others stopped at the planned area. Now that they had a general idea of where everyone was, they needed instruction on what to so. 

They gathered in front of one of the bridges that had a bit of coverage by the nearby forested area. "Dimitri... He still doesn't look interested in joining forces with us" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, that meant they would have to fight.

"Alright, everyone here is what we are going to do" Byleth began, "The bridge furthest to the left, over there" she said while pointing "Bernadetta, Caspar, Hilda, and Yuri are taking it" she said, "Follow Yuri's lead, do not kill any of the Blue Lions unless absolutely necessary" she added.

The four of them grouped together, "Worry not my friend" Yuri said with a smile "I'll make sure everyone makes it home" he added.

Byleth nodded, Yuri's words put her at ease. "Claude, Lorenz, and Marianne will take this bridge" she said, "And the bridge over there to the right, Ferdinand, Lysithea, and myself will be taking" she added. "Any questions?" Byleth asked.

The group was silent for a moment, then Bernadetta piped in "What happens if we come across Dimitri?" she asked nervously.

"Run like hell" Hilda shouted out.

Byleth nodded, "Agreed" she said "try not to engage in battle with Dimitri, he is a fierce opponent" she added. "Alright everyone, let's move out and win this battle" Byleth said and began to head through the forested area to reach the other bridge.

Byleth, Ferdinand, and Lysithea were about to exit through the forested area, "Wait" Lysithea whispered and grabbed both Byleth and Ferdinand's arms. "Two Paladins" she said quietly and gestured to them.

"I'll draw their attention, then you two jump in" Byleth said then jumped up and ran out of the forest and in the sight of the paladins, she rose the sword of the creator then lunged at the nearest one.

She fought with the Paladin for a while, then Ferdinand and Lysithea jumped into the fight, taking down the other paladin while Byleth slain the one she was fighting.

The three of them stood there for a moment catching their breath, "We have to be careful, it should only get more difficult from here on out" Ferdinand warned, and like clockwork a miasma ball shot at Ferdinand hitting him hard.

"Hubert" Lysithea called out.

Byleth looked at the ground Ferdinand was sprawled on the floor; she approached him and pressed an ear to his chest. she heard a gurgling noise, dear goddess he wasn't going to make it. Byleth stood up and a purple light cast over Gronder field.

She couldn't let Ferdinand die here, he deserved better they were on in the same he just wanted to save his friends.

"We have to be-" Ferdinand began to say before he was cut off by Byleth lunging at him and pushing him out of the way of the miasma ball, that know struck the ground where Ferdinand had been standing.

Ferdinand face was full of shock, "Sorry" Byleth said and stood up offering Ferdinand a hand, he grabbed it and stood up as well.

"Thank you Byleth" Ferdinand said, "I am indebted to you" he added, Byleth shook her head.

"I think that was Hubert" Lysithea said.

"I think so too" Byleth said, "We need to be careful; he must have a good range distance since I can't even see him" she added. "Ferdinand stay back a bit, you don't have as much resistance against magic as Lysithea and I do" Byleth said.

Ferdinand nodded and the three of them began to cross the bridge, in front of them was a blockade and on the left and right side of it were Pegasus riders, crap this changes thing.

"Ferdinand, forget what I just said we need to take them down" Byleth began, "Lysithea, you attack from a distance" she added then went for the one on the right side.

Byleth was able to beat the Pegasus rider with the help of Lysithea, then something came to mind. Hubert could be hiding behind the blockade "Lysithea go help Ferdinand, I'm going after Hubert" Byleth announced. Lysithea looked like she was about to protest but Byleth cut her off before she had the chance, "Please, I'll catch up in a moment" she added.

Lysithea frowned but nodded and Byleth took off to the other side of the blockade.

Her hunch was correct.

"Hubert" Byleth said coolly.

Hubert turned towards Byleth, "So, you really were alive this whole time" he said "What a shame that ends today" he hummed then shot a miasma ball at Byleth.

It hit Byleth in the shoulder, it hurt but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, she needed to take him out before he uses any serious black magic type spells. Part of Byleth didn't want to fight Hubert, but it was most likely that he won't die here, knowing him he has a plan in case things take a turn for the worse.

"We'll see about that" Byleth replied then extended the sword of the creator and lashed it at Hubert.

He attempted to dodge it, but... That didn't go well for him and Hubert fell to the ground. Byleth drew closer to Hubert as he scrambled to stand up and shot another miasma ball at her.

Luckily his aim was way off and missed Byleth completely, she thrashed at Hubert with her blade, he fell back and hunched over "Fighting on will endanger my life" Hubert said, "Your Majesty, I must withdraw" he added then warped away.

Byleth was revealed, that's one down. Now all that's left are Dorothea, Edelgard, and Petra. Byleth looks around for Ferdinand and Lysithea, she saw them heading towards the hill to help Claude, Lorenz, and Marianne.

Byleth sprints to them, they were fighting off some fortress knights, Lysithea was able to take them down with ease.

"Byleth you're back" Ferdinand called out "Come let's go help Claude" he said and began leading the way. Byleth followed him, then a blood curing scream came from behind her. She whipped around, Lysithea was slumped over with Petra towering behind her.

"I am sorry for having to be doing this" Petra says then withdraws her blade, Lysithea crumples to the floor.

Everything stops and the familiar purple haze light's up the battlefield.

"Byleth you're back" Ferdinand called out "Come let's go help Claude" he said and began leading the way, Byleth didn't follow him this time she turned around to Lysithea to see Petra closing in on her. Byleth cast a thunder spell at her. Petra took the hit and fell back a little.

"Ferdinand, come quick" Byleth shouted, Lysithea stood there for a moment before the realization hit her that she was about to have been killed.

"Thank you" Lysithea said, and Byleth just nodded.

"Petra" Ferdinand called out, Petra rose her sword as he neared her "I've got this Byleth, you and Lysithea help Claude" he added.

Byleth was hesitant about leaving him alone, but she knew Ferdinand would be fine, she has faith in him. "Come on Lysithea" Byleth said then began heading up the hill.

"Well look who finally decided to join us" Byleth turned and saw Claude atop his Wyvern "Took you long enough" he added.

Byleth shrugged, "Sorry, got caught up with Hubert" she said, "How is everyone fairing?" she asked.

"Pretty good so far, we managed to overtake this stronghold" Claude said "I sent Lorenz to retrieve Bernadetta, so she could man the ballista" he added.

Byleth nodded then walked over to the side of the hill that led to the area that the Kingdom army had arrived nearby, "Claude, I'm going to advance this way" Byleth said.

Claude frowned, "Fine, but I'll join you" he said "Byleth remember there is only so much that you can do" he added.

Byleth nodded, Claude was right about that but... Sothis gave Byleth her power for a reason, and she'll be damned if she didn't us it so that they all leave this was unscathed. "Alright then, let's go" Byleth said.

Claude:

Claude dismounted from his Wyvern the area they were in was thicketed, which made it difficult to ride a Wyvern through. Byleth and Claude crouched down in the forested area, they were scoping it out.

To Claude's surprise they didn't see any of their friends from the Kingdom army, either Yuri had been incredibly successful, or they were...

No, they couldn't be. Claude was certain that despite what they had told the group about fighting them that they would rather die themselves than kill their friends.

It's noble and all, but Claude found it rather stupid.

"I'm not seeing any of them" Byleth said, Claude could make out the concern in her voice.

"There you two are" A voice called out, Byleth instinctively raised her sword and Claude turned to face the person.

"Jesh, Lysithea" Claude said in an irritated tone, "You almost gave me a heart attack" he added.

"Well maybe if the two of you hadn't ditched me, I wouldn't have been worried sick and need to search for you" Lysithea said in a scolding voice.

Claude shrugged Lysithea did have a point, "I figured you would be fine with Lorenz and Marianne" he said.

Amidst the bickering with Lysithea, Claude hadn't realized that Byleth had slipped away from his side.

"Felix, I don't want to fight you" Byleth said in a warning tone, Claude looked in the direction of her voice. There Byleth was standing face to face with Felix.

"Don't waste your time with frivolous words" Felix said sternly, "One of us dies here, Eisner" he said. Claude could of sworn he heard a chuckle come from Felix, but that seemed unlikely "At last we'll see who is the best out of the two of us" Felix said he paused for a moment and raised his sword "Don't hold back" he added then lunged at Byleth, she blocked his attack with her sword.

Claude was about to jump out of the forest to help Byleth but Lysithea stopped him, "Wait Claude" she said "I have a plan".

Claude could have easily run out of the forest and to Byleth's aid, but... Lysithea is smart, very smart. And if the child says she has a plan, well it's in your best interest to follow it. Claude nodded, "Alright" he whispered to her. They crouched side by side, waiting.

Felix swung attack after attack at Byleth and she blocked each one of them with ease, Claude watched as Felix grew increasingly frustrated by the endeavor. "Byleth, I said don't hold back" Felix shouted and swung his blade. Byleth ducked, while she did that, she kicked Felix's legs out causing him to fall to the ground.

"Your foot work has gotten sloppy Fraldarius" Byleth said, Claude had to stifle back a laugh out of all the things to say. She just had to critic Felix's footwork. Byleth really is an enigma.

Felix frowned, and proceeded to kick her legs out as well. Byleth tumbled to the floor, Felix used this opportunity to jump up to his feet. Felix pointed his blade at Byleth "Get up" he demanded at Byleth who was still lying on the ground.

"I won't fight you Felix" Byleth said.

Felix shook his head "Dammit Byleth" Felix shouted, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, get up" he said.

Claude was very invested in how their battle was playing out that he failed to realize that beside him Lysithea had begun casting a miasma ball and shot it at the back of Felix's head.

Felix fell to the floor.

"I really hope that didn't kill him" Lysithea said in a whisper to Claude.

Byleth scrambled to her feet and began checking Felix's vitals. Claude and Lysithea rushed over to Byleth, "Is he ok?" Claude asked.

"Felix?" A voice called out from the distance, Claude turned and saw Sylvain approaching them on horseback. "Felix!?" Sylvain shouted more seriously.

For a brief moment it seemed that they forgot they were fighting one another, Sylvain realizing his error raised his lance "You killed Felix" Sylvain stated.

Byleth had her head pressed to Felix's chest, she raised a hand to motion to Sylvain to halt, and to Claude's surprise Sylvain obeyed.

"Felix is still breathing" Byleth said, a yellow light began to emit from her hands. "I can only heal so much Sylvain" Byleth said and stood up, "Take Felix and retreat" she said and paused for a moment "Please" she added softly breaking eye contact with Sylvain.

Sylvain dismounted from his horse and stood in front of Byleth, for a moment Claude thought he might attack her, but that never happened.

"Thank you Byleth" Sylvain said and proceeded to lift Felix's unconscious body up, he put Felix toward the front side of his horse so Sylvain would be able to ensure he didn't fall. Sylvain got back on his horse, "If you see Ingrid, tell her to join us" Sylvain said "I don't want her to die" he added. "I don't want you to die either Byleth" Sylvain said then retreated.

The three of them stood there for a moment, then Byleth let out a sigh of relief, "I can't believe that worked" Byleth said "That was really touch and go there for a moment" she sighed.

"Lysithea how the hell did you manage to do that?!" Claude said.

Lysithea shrugged, "I knew he had some magic tolerance" she replied "Otherwise I wouldn't have even attempted it" she added.

"I'm just glad it worked out" Byleth said, "Come on let's head back to the hill now" she added.

Claude felt a buzz inside of him, he wasn't certain how things would play out with the Kingdom army however he was glad that they managed to spare Felix and Sylvain.

The three of them passed through the forested area once again, Claude was about to go onto the Hill but was pulled back.

"Claude wait" Byleth called out "let's go to the left of the hill" she added, Claude was about to question it, but her eyes looked frantic.

Claude nodded, and as they began to turn away fire fell from the sky once again and engulfed the hill.

Fear settled in Claude, their friends. What if they were on the hill?

No.

Knowing them there is no way that a little fire would kill them.

They're alive Claude knows it.

"Come on" Byleth calls out beckoning Claude to follow her and Lysithea, the area they're in is more in the open and there are soldiers fighting one another but none seem to pay mind to the three important Alliance soldiers making their way through.

Or so Claude thought.

"I've finally found you" A voice shouted, Claude knew who it was immediately and before he could react Claude was pushed to the ground along with Lysithea.

Dimitri.

Lysithea was quick to react, although being shoved to the floor she shot a miasma ball at Dimitri. It hit but... he didn't show any reaction to it. Dimitri turned around with Areadbhar in hand, and stalked over to Lysithea, and impaled her with his lance. Claude watched in horror as his dear friend gurgled on her last words.

Dimitri turned to Claude; he felt the tip of Areadbhar pocking at his neck. Claude had the feeling if he were to die right now, Dimitri would ensure that it was slow and painful, Claude waited for the strike, but it never came.

Dimitri quickly withdrew his lance from Claude's neck at swung it, parrying someone's attack.

Byleth.

How could he have forgotten she was there.

Claude sat in the dirt and blood of his fallen companion, he watched Byleth and Dimitri fighting one another.

"Dimitri please, there has to be another way" Byleth said in a choked voice.

Dimitri laughed, "There has to be another way?" he asked in a mocking tone "No" Dimitri said firmly and swung his lance at her.

It struck Byleth and she fell to the floor, Claude quickly stood up and began Failnaught at Dimitri.

And to Claude's dismay Dimitri didn't falter in the slightest at the sudden bombardment of arrows. Jesh did anything affect this guy.

Dimitri turned around to Claude, he looked pissed off.

Well Claude you've really done it now.

"Stand down Dimitri" Claude shouted and fired at him.

Dimitri lunged at him, and his lance struck Claude knocking him back to the ground. Dimitri loomed over him, Claude looked behind Dimitri, Byleth was still alive and pulling herself off the ground.

So, this is where it ends, all of the ambitions and dreams Claude had for the future the die, here with him by Dimitri hands.

How upsetting.

Areadbhar was once again poking into Claude, this time at his chest.

Claude looked up to meet the gaze of Dimitri.

"Beg" is all Dimitri said.

Claude laughed in response, there was no way in hell he'd give Dimitri the satisfaction. Claude closed his eyes, "It's all up to you now" he said to Byleth, although it was more to himself since she was too far to hear him.

Areadbhar tore through Claude's chest, he'd been stabbed before, but it was nothing like this.

This... This was different.

It was slow, deliberate, and precise.

"Claude!" A voice shouted, Claude wanted to respond but his tongue felt heavy, he no longer felt the lance tearing through his body.

Everything was numb, and in some way blissful.

Claude could hear screaming, but he could no longer make out what was being said, slowly it all began to fade away.


	38. Gronder Field, Part Two:

Byleth:

"There you two are" a voice called out, Byleth rose her sword just as a precaution, and Claude turned to face the person who called to them. It was Lysithea, a scowl covered her face and she fell in position behind Byleth and Claude. Byleth turned back around to look at their surroundings.

"Jesh Lysithea" Claude said in an irritated tone "You almost gave me a heart attack" he added.

Lysithea let out a huff in annoyance, "Well maybe if the two of you hadn't ditched me, I wouldn't have been worried sick and need to search for you" Lysithea said in a scolding tone.

Byleth squinted her eyes, no longer paying attention to the banter between Claude and Lysithea.

Felix.

There is Felix.

Without thinking she rushed out of the forested area and into Felix's path.

Felix squinted his eyes at her, "I always knew that you and I would be each other's last battle" he said.

Byleth looked towards the ground, this isn't how she wanted things to be, "Felix, I don't want to fight you" she said in a warning tone, he drew closer to her until they were a few feet apart.

"Don't waste your time with frivolous words" Felix said sternly, "One of us dies here, Eisner" he added. Felix let out a small laugh, "At last we'll see who is the best out of the two of us" he said and paused for a moment then raised his sword "Don't hold back" Felix said sternly then lunged at her.

Byleth took a step back, his blade grazed her armor slightly. She raised her blade and looked up at Felix, his face didn't tell what he was feeling.

If he had any sadness at the fact one of them will die.

Byleth swung back at Felix and he parried he attack and launched one of his own.

It went back and forth like this for ages, then finally Felix slipped up on mistake and Byleth's blade struck his neck and Felix fell to the floor.

In that moment Byleth looked to her companions, Claude and Lysithea still hiding in the shrubs a spell dying down on Lysithea's fingertips. Then it hits Byleth, she had a plan to spare him, they mentioned using magic to knock someone out but had yet to test it.

Before anyone can say anything, a purple haze covers the fields once again, sure she can revert time. But the feeling of killing your friend.

That's something Byleth doesn't think she'll ever forget.

"Felix, I don't want to fight you" Byleth says in a pleading tone, she looks up to him. Curse his indifference.

Once again like clockwork Felix closes in on Byleth until they are a few feet away. Byleth raises her sword, she knows a strike is coming.

"Don't waste your time with frivolous words" Felix said sternly, "One of us dies here, Eisner" he added. Felix let out a small laugh, "At last we'll see who is the best out of the two of us" he said and paused for a moment then raised his sword "Don't hold back" Felix said sternly then lunged at her once again.

Byleth blocked his attack this time, she knew how he would do it so with each strike he made Byleth ensured that her blade blocked it.

Felix let out a frustrated grunt, "Byleth, I said don't hold back" Felix shouted and swung his blade. Byleth ducked. Finally, an opening Byleth thought as she kicked Felix's legs out causing him to fall to the ground.

Hopefully Lysithea will take her shot soon.

"Your foot work has gotten sloppy Fraldarius" Byleth said while looking down at him. Felix frowned at her, for a moment she thought he'd say something witty or clever but instead Felix proceeded to kick out Byleth's legs as well.

Ah crap Byleth thought to herself as she tumbled onto the hard ground.

Felix was now standing above her; he pointed his sword down at her. "Get up" Felix demanded, Byleth sat there in defiance hoping it would give Lysithea a clear shot.

Byleth shook her head, "I won't fight you Felix" she said.

Felix's gaze broke away and he shook his head, "Dammit Byleth" he shouted "Don't make this harder than it needs to be" he added. In that moment that wall that Felix put up crashed down, and Byleth saw he didn't want to kill her any more than she wanted to kill him.

Byleth was thinking of something to say, maybe she underestimated Felix, and he is someone who could be reasoned with. But her mouth and Brain weren't fast enough.

Felix fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Byleth quickly scrambled to her feet and hunched over Felix, checking his vitals. Byleth felt a weak pulse, she put her head to his chest to check his breathing.

"Is he ok?" Claude's voice rang out

"Felix?" A voice called out, Byleth knew who it was Sylvain's voice was impossible not to recognize. Byleth heard a horse nearing them "Felix?!" Sylvain called out in a more urgent tone. Byleth knows Sylvain's spotted them, "You killed Felix" he says and raises his lance.

Byleth raises a hand to stop him.

Come on Felix, then she hears it.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius is still breathing, sure it's incredibly shallow but hey it beats the alternative.

"Felix is still breathing" Byleth says and lets a sigh of relief. She places her hands on him, and they begin to tingle as the yellow light begins emitting from them. Byleth looks up at Sylvain he's still looking down at her "I can only heal so much Sylvain” she says as she stands up. "Take Felix and retreat" Byleth commands, she pauses for a moment to look at her friend lying on the verge of death. Felix doesn't deserve to die her, Byleth finally finds her voice once again "Please" she adds.

Sylvain sits on his horse for a few moments mulling over Byleth's words, then he dismounts and head straight to Byleth. They look at each other for a few moments before Sylvain speaks up "Thank you Byleth" he says and goes in to lift Felix's unconscious body off the ground, Sylvain walks back to his horse and buts Felix towards the front of the horse.

Sylvain looks back at them for a moment and smiles, then gets on his horse "If you see Ingrid, tell her to join us" he asks. "I don't want her to die" Sylvain said softly, he paused for a moment "I don't want you to die either Byleth" he adds and then rides off to retreat.

Byleth stood there dumbfounded, then let out a sigh of relief "I can't believe that worked" she said "It was really touch and go there for a moment" she added. Byleth was grateful to Sylvain, it always surprised her but out of Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain he appeared to be the most levelheaded despite his philandering ways.

Thank you, Sylvain she thought to herself.

"Lysithea how the hell did you manage to do that" Claude demanded, Byleth drew her attention back onto them.

Lysithea shrugged, "I knew he had some magic tolerance" she replied "Otherwise, I wouldn't have even attempted it" she added

"I'm just glad it worked out" Byleth said, "Come on let's head back to the hill now" she added.

They made their way through the wooded area once again and began heading up the Hill.

"Hey where is everyone?" Claude asked, they made it to the ballistic

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, where the hell is everyone. Byleth looked around nearby in the area that Ferdinand had been trying to persuade Petra to join them, she saw them. Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Marianne there fighting off a demonic beast.

A loud voice rang out throughout the battlefield "Those fools who went up the hill will pay with their lives... in crimson flames!" the person screeched.

It took Byleth a second to register what was happening, flames fell upon them and engulfed the hill.

The fire kissed at Byleth's skin, and each breath was like a stab in the chest, her vision was getting hazy and smoke filled the air.

"Byleth" someone shouted to her.

Standing was getting hard, she slumped to the floor.

Purple light once again covered the field.

Byleth was back to when they were exiting from the forest area, Byleth saw Claude about to go onto the hill, Byleth panicked and grabbed him by the wrist. "Claude wait" Byleth called out "Let's go to the left of the hill" she said frantically. Claude looked like he wanted to question it, but he kept his mouth shut and followed her to the left side of the hill.

Like before the hill was set ablaze, Byleth was thankful that she knew that their friends were safe. Claude and Lysithea stood looking at the hill that was now in flames, "Come on" Byleth said to them and they followed after her, she knows they are worried about their friends but they need to focus right now, there were soldiers fighting all around them and by some miracle they weren't trying to fight them.

"I've finally found you" A voice called out.

Byleth froze she knew that voice.

By the time Byleth turned around Dimitri was face to face with her, Byleth looked Claude and Lysithea were on the ground. By the looks of it Lysithea was about to strike.

Byleth felt her feet rise from the floor, and then she was tossed like a rag doll. She crashed down hard on her arm, Dimitri began stalking over to her, but whipped around to face Lysithea after she struck him with a miasma ball, while Dimitri headed over to them Byleth quickly got up.

Byleth didn't see it thank fully due to Dimitri's large frame but, her heart sunk when she heard the noise of Lysithea being stabbed with Areadbhar. She froze, but then Dimitri turned to the other person lying on the floor.

Claude.

He pointed his lance at Claude's neck, Byleth charged at Dimitri and swung the Sword of the Creator at him.

To Byleth's surprise Dimitri anticipated this and parried her swing.

Dimitri swung swing after swing at Byleth with Areadbhar, she managed to dodge them and block them but... Dimitri is unnaturally strong thanks to his crest of Blaiddyd. Even though it's a minor crest it still packs one hell of a punch.

"Dimitri please, there has to be another way" Byleth said in a choked voice.

Dimitri laughed, "There has to be another way?" he asked in a mocking tone "No" Dimitri said firmly and swung his lance at her.

It struck Byleth and she fell to the floor, Byleth watched Dimitri he came and loomed over her.

She couldn't help but wonder if this is what Lysithea saw in her final moments, that cold eye glaring down with zero remorse.

It was that moment Byleth understood that the Dimitri she once knew is long gone, he died that day in the Holy Tomb. In a way so did Byleth.

Dimitri's gaze didn't falter, and Byleth didn't look away either if he were going to kill her, he'd have to see the light leave from her eyes. She felt Areadbhar piercing at her chin.

Arrow struck the ground besides Byleth, and she heard Dimitri let out a grunt she assumed they must have struck him as well. He turned around quickly and stood for a moment glaring at his assailant.

"Stand down Dimitri" Claude shouted and released more arrows, Byleth used this opportunity to try to stand up, her body ached but she refused to go down.

Dimitri lunged at Claude, who once again fell to the floor. Dimitri stood over him.

Byleth got to her feat, but she was still wobbly, "Beg" Dimitri said to Claude. Byleth watched in horror, Claude said something, but she couldn't make out his words then Dimitri pierced Claude’s chest with Areadbhar.

"Claude!" Byleth shouted and ran to where Dimitri stood over him, crap where the hell did her sword go.

Without thinking Byleth threw herself onto Dimitri's back and pulled at his hair, "Let go of me woman" Dimitri spat, as he tried to shake her off.

Byleth knew there was no salvaging this, she had to turn back the time.

She released her grip on Dimitri and fell off his back, he immediately turned to face her, she could feel the hatred burning within her as he glared down at her.

"I didn't want to believe it but, you really are past redemption" Byleth hissed.

Dimitri stared for a moment then turned around, "I'm only giving you one chance" he said "Retreat".

Byleth didn't move from her spot, but that didn't matter. The all too familiar purple light overcast the battle-field, Byleth knows she only has a few more Divine pulses left in her she's already beginning to feel the fatigue that comes along with the overuse of it, for the sake of not having to be carried back to the monastery like the dead she hopes that she doesn't have to use it again.

She was back to them exiting the forested area, and Claude once again tried to go on the hill, but was stopped by Byleth, "Claude wait" she said and paused for a moment reveling in the happiness that Claude and Lysithea are in front of her relatively unscathed and most definitely not lying dead on the floor after being gruesomely murdered by Dimitri, "I think we should go to the right of the hill" she added.

And like before they followed Byleth to go around through the right side of the bridge near the bridge where Claude's group had entered.

Like clockwork the fire rained down from the heavens and engulfed the hill in a fire, Claude and Lysithea stood at it watching in horror.

Byleth pointed to the area that she had fought against Hubert at, "I think I see them over there" Byleth said, truth be told she couldn't see them but she knew that is where they were thanks to the previous Divine Pulses.

Claude and Lysithea both looked, "I don't see them, come on let's head to them then" Claude said and began walking in that direction.

As they draw closer to the area, they begin to see their companions. Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Marianne are all alive and well. For a moment Byleth wanted to revel in this small victory, but they had their hands full by the looks of it.

Demonic Beasts aren't easy to kill after all, "They need our help" Byleth shouts to Claude and Lysithea then runs straight at the Demonic Beast hitting it with her blade.

After a while of fighting the beast they manage to slay it, "Well it was nice of you three to finally show up" Lorenz says in a condescending tone but Byleth knows this is his way of saying he's glad they are ok.

"Good to see you two Lorenz" Claude said while catching his breath.

Byleth walked over to Ferdinand, last, she had seen him, he was trying to persuade Petra to join them. "How did it go?" Byleth asked.

Ferdinand smiled at her, "I had to fight her" he said, Byleth's stomach sank.

Petra's dead.

"But... I didn't kill her" Ferdinand added, "Dorothea had come to the area to fight us and ended up being swayed by your plan and she managed to talk Petra into it" he said.

"Ferdinand you jerk" Byleth said, "I thought she was dead, you should have led with the Dorothea news" she scolded.

Ferdinand laughed, "Sorry Byleth" he said.

Byleth heard shouting, she peered behind Ferdinand and her breath halted.

Dimitri's fighting Edelgard.

Dimitri:

The battle had been a blur for Dimitri, it was just swinging a lance then a body fell. Sometimes there were screams other times there was silence. Most of the times he was being damned to hell, by his victims last words.

Not that Dimitri really cared.

He was so close.

Dimitri could see her in the distance.

Edelgard's just straight ahead.

Dimitri heads that way, there are many obstacles in his way. But his lance clears them out of the way. And then the fire that engulfs the hill.

Pathetic.

Does Edelgard really think that'll make him stop.

No.

No fires compare to that of Duscar.

Dimitri will rip that smug head of hers from her shoulder.

Dimitri feels men and women who follow that woman, striking him with all they've got.

It’s not enough.

Dimitri strikes them down. He's so close, he could smell the blood that covers Edelgard's hands, the corpses she's left in her wake.

All for her "Just cause".

Dimitri sees them as he makes his way to Edelgard.

They're fighting a Demonic Beast, for the first time Dimitri finds himself rooting for the beast. He contemplates going over there and slaying each and every one of them, but... Edelgard is so close. She's like a beacon calling to him.

Dimitri can slay the Alliance army later; he needs to avenge the dead first they've waited for far too long.

Dimitri walked up to the platform that Edelgard was positioned at, she looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death" Dimitri spat at Edelgard.

Edelgard's expression went neutral, "I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how" Edelgard said then frowned at him, "And I have no intention of dying today" she hissed.

"I'm sure all the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same!" Dimitri retorted.

Edelgard never responded, instead she swung down her axe at him. It was a hero's Relic by the looks of it, though Dimitri had never seen it.

Dimitri took the hit, but he did not falter in the slightest, he raised Areadbhar and swung it at her.

It wasn't long before Dimitri began to feel attacks from his backside, mainly magic a few arrows.

Dammit.

Edelgard charged at him, with her axe and managed to knock him down.

No, it can't end here.

Not by her of all people.

"No! Not yet... I can't die just yet..." Dimitri said to himself, he tried to get up, but he slumped forward.

Heh, to think after all his talk of taking her head...

She'd be the one to take his...

Edelgard looked down at Dimitri, "Dimitri, that past you cling to... I will free you from it" she said and raised her axe.

Dimitri looked up at her, how could he die here "Edelgard! You... I will kill you!" he shouted. "You will know the regret of my Father, who was killed for you! Of my Step- Mother, who was slain by her own Daughter!" Dimitri hissed "You will bow your head before all of the lives you trampled for your ideals before you die in misery!" he shouted.

"Your obsession with me is appalling. If you were a normal human, you would most certainly have died already" Edelgard said then paused briefly "Farewell, King of Delusion" she said "If only you were born in a time of peace, you might have lived a joyful life as a benevolent ruler" she added.

Dimitri frowned up at her, "To the fires of eternity with you... El..." Dimitri hissed.

Dimitri heard a clash, "Edelgard stop" A voice shouted from behind Dimitri, Edelgard's axe had fallen to the ground.

Heels clacked on the platform beside Dimitri then stopped once they were planted firmly in front of him.

"Byleth" Edelgard said softly, Dimitri couldn't see Edelgard's face he imagined it was hurt due to Byleth having her sword drawn ready to strike.

Perhaps she's finally come to her senses.

"So the rumors were true you lived..." Edelgard said, "I searched for moons on ends, but never so much as found a trace of you" she said there was a crack in her voice, "And now here you stand, besides him" she spat.

Byleth's stance didn't falter, she remained still.

"Edelgard..." Byleth said softly, "Please, you know we are not the enemy" she said "We need to work together, killing Dimitri here won't accomplish anything" she added. Byleth was silent for a moment, "You don't need to work with them, Edelgard please" Byleth begged.

Them?

Who's them.

"I- I'm sorry Byleth" Edelgard said icily, "But I cannot do that" she added, "Till we meet again... My friend" she said softly.

Dimitri couldn't see it, but he assumed she warped away as she had done before.

Coward.

"Dammit" Byleth cursed under her breath, she sheathed her sword.

"You let her get away" Dimitri growled.

Byleth's body tensed up, he saw her hand reach for her blade once more and turned to face him.

Dimitri had seen a lot of expressions from Byleth, maybe not when he initially met her but over the time that they drew closer she would reveal them to him.

But this one.

This one was different.

It made him feel unsettled as he sat there hunched over on the platform, for a moment it crossed his mind that she might finish the job for Edelgard.

She looked down at Dimitri with disgust and hatred.

"Go get healed" Byleth said in a stone-cold voice.

Dimitri frowned at her, "You let her get away" he repeated.

Byleth matched his expression and frowned back at him, "I saved your ass" she said then walked away.

Rage built up within Dimitri, "So you think you can escape, Edelgard..." he said to the empty space where she last stood.

"You're Highness! You're alive! We have to retreat to the great Bridge of Myrddin..." Rodrigue shouted to Dimitri as he approached him.

Dimitri stood up and faced Rodrigue, "That woman... We failed to capture her. I will keep perusing her, the rest of you, keep fighting!" Dimitri commanded.

Rodrigue shook his head, "I'm so sorry... But we can't do that. I understand how you feel, but the Imperial army is closing in!" he said sternly.

Dimitri straightened his back and gripped his lance, Rodrigue stood a few feet from him with a frown on his face and even Byleth who had been leaving stopped to observe what was happening between them. "I'll kill all of them! No matter how many hundreds or thousands there are!" Dimitri shouted.

Rodrigue's gaze drifted behind Dimitri, "You... What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! Fall back, now!" Rodrigue demanded.

Next think Dimitri knew he felt a sharp pain in his back, "Your Highness!" Rodrigue shouted.

"You... Are..." Dimitri mumbled.

Cackling came from behind Dimitri, "Have I caught you off guard, Your Highness?" his assailant asked in a mocking tone "Aww, does it hurt? I bet it hurts reaaal bad, doesn't it? But it's nothing compared to what my Brother felt!" she shouted. "You will never be forgiven, you know. I will never forgive you!" she spat.

The blade withdrew from his back, it dawned on Dimitri at last he is paying for his crimes. "You... You must be..." Dimitri murmured.

"You filthy monster! It's time to DIIIIE!" The girl shouted; Dimitri waited for the blade to stab him once again but that never came.

"Dimitri" Rodrigue shouted, "Gah... B- Byleth... Do it now!" he yelled.

"Agahhh!" The girl cried out as she was slain with the Sword of the Creator, "B- Brother... Help... me..." she coughed.

Rodrigue he.

He sacrificed himself.

Dimitri turned over to a slumped over Rodrigue, Dimitri lifted him up to cradle his head in in Dimitri's hands, "Rodrigue!" Dimitri sobbed, he looked around for anyone to help but there was no one, Byleth who was there moments ago disappeared without a trace.

"Your Highness..." Rodrigue groaned "Are you safe? Please tell me... it wasn't in vain..." he coughed.

Tears fell freely from Dimitri's eye, "This punishment... it was mine to bear" he said.

Rodrigue let out a small laugh, "There are no sins or punishments... on the battlefield..." he said softly

"NO! Don't die... Please, don't die" Dimitri pleaded, "Father, Stepmother, Glenn... They all died and left me behind" he choked out "Rodrigue... Are you to join the ghosts who shadow my every move" he whispered. "This is my fault... I... I'm the one who killed you, as surely as though I had wielded the blade!" Dimitri whimpered.

"Heh" Rodrigue coughed and shook his head, "Your Highness. You have one thing... terribly wrong" he began "None of them... None of us died for you. I'm dying for what I believe in... Just as they did" he said. Rodrigue paused for a moment and cupped Dimitri's cheek with his hand, "Your life is your own. It belongs to no other, living or dead" he coughed "Live for what you believe in" Rodrigue said firmly, his hand began to fall from Dimitri's cheek. "Dimitri... My boy... You really do look just like His Majesty..." Rodrigue said softly, "Lambert... My promise... I..." he gasped.

That was Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius last breath... And words.

Wasted on a delusional Prince.

Dimitri sat there in the field cradling the man he loved as if he were his Father.

The man who loved Dimitri as if he were his son.

Dead.

It's all his fault.

Dimitri isn't sure how much time goes by, but eventually he hears footsteps crunching on the grass beside him.

"Dimitri" it's Claude, "Come back with us to the monastery" Claude says in a soft voice and extends a hand to Dimitri.


	39. The Aftermath of War:

Claude:

Byleth frowned at something in the distance, "Claude, you all should retreat and find the others" she said, "Dimitri and Edelgard are fighting, the battle is over" Byleth choked out before she took off running in the direction of them.

Claude wanted to follow, but if he did that meant leaving behind everyone.

No, Byleth can do this on her own Claude is sure of it.

"Alright everyone" Claude calls out, "Lets draw back, and find our allies" he added. They follow Claude's lead.

Everyone is silent, no one know quite what to say after everything they've seen on the battlefield today.

It was gruesome.

Claude is honestly surprised that they made it out of their relatively unscathed.

They pass by the central hill the fire is still raging from it, if Byleth hadn't stopped them from going on it they would have met a fire death there for sure. Claude gets goose bumps thinking about it.

In the distance Claude could see the remainder of their elite army, Caspar, Hilda, and Yuri are alive and fine.

Not that Claude had any doubts that they would be.

But still he is relieved to see them.

"The Kingdom army has begun retreating" Yuri says as they meet them, "Lord Rodrigue came running through a few minutes ago telling everyone to retreat" he added.

Claude nodded, "I see, it's not going to be long before the Imperial army closes in then" he sighed, "All of you head back to the other side of the ravine" he said "I'm going to get Byleth, I'll meet you there" Claude declared then took off running back in the way that he'd just come from.

Eventually after a couple of minutes of running Claude made it to the platform where Edelgard and Dimitri had been fighting, no one was there.

A few feet away from the platform Dimitri was kneeling in the grass.

He was holding someone who had fallen.

For a brief moment Claude was worried that it might be Byleth since he didn't see here, but on closer inspection Claude realized it was none other than Rodrigue Fraldarius.

Oh crap.

Claude walks closer to Dimitri; his mind is racing. Where did Byleth go, but in this moment, it doesn't really matter "Dimitri" Claude says softly and extends his hand out to him "Come back with us to the monastery" he adds.

Dimitri doesn't look up to him, "I killed him" Dimitri says in a chocked sob.

Claude looks around it isn't hard to piece together what happened here by the dead little girl standing a few feet away, "Dimitri, they need you right now" he says gesturing to the area that the Kingdom soldiers retreated to.

Dimitri sits there in silence for a moment then stands up holding the body of Lord Rodrigue in his arms.

The two of them walk silently besides one another until they reach the area that the Kingdom soldiers had been retreating to.

"Your Highness" a voice calls out, it's Sylvain his eyes immediately fall to Lord Rodrigue, "Is he..." Sylvain begins to say but trails off.

"Dead" Dimitri said bluntly.

Sylvain's mouth is hanging wide in shock, "I- I'll carry his body" he finally says.

Dimitri doesn't refuse and Sylvain carefully takes Rodrigue's body.

Everyone stands there in silence for a few minutes before Dimitri finally speaks up, "We will be going with the Alliance back to the monastery" he said in a hoarse voice then turns to walk in the direction of where the Alliance army was at.

Claude stands there for a moment, he is mildly upset that it took Rodrigue dying for Dimitri to come to his senses and come back with them to the monastery, he lets out a sigh then follows after Dimitri so that way he could tell his army not to attack them that they are re-joining them.

There stares are intense the ones from the Kingdom army and the ones from the Alliance army as they draw closer to them.

"Uh Claude..." Hilda calls out, "I don't think that's Byleth" she said in a hesitant voice.

Claude doesn't blame her, it's hard not to be confused when the other army’s leader is soaked in blood and walking beside you.

"I got distracted from searching for Byleth" Claude said, "I will search for her in a moment, but for the time being I need to make an announcement" he says. "The Kingdom army will be joining us back to the monastery" Claude declares, wide eyes stare back at him but he knows they won't question it "Play nice he adds" then begins to turn away. Now he really needs to search for Byleth.

Claude went back to the area that Edelgard had been at and still no Byleth. He began to grow a little worried that she might have been taken or worse, killed.

No there was no way Byleth would be killed, it just... It just doesn't seem likely. "Byleth" Claude called out.

No answer.

Claude called Byleth's name countless times after that and still no response.

Maybe she went ahead and left with the troops?

No that seemed unlikely.

A grim thought came to Claude's mind.

What if she's one of the dead lying on Gronder Field.

No, Claude refused to believe that.

Claude searched through the whole field there was no trace of her, no sword or body.

So, either she had decided to head back with the army or...

Or she was taken hostage.

Shit.

Claude rushed back with the others they were already preparing the march back to Garreg Mach.

"Hilda" Claude called out, Hilda turned around to him and her eyes widened as she drew closer to Claude.

"Claude, where is Byleth?" Hilda asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know" Claude whispered, "I couldn't find her" he added.

Hilda's brows furrowed, "Crap, this is bad" she said "You don't think she was killed, do you?" she asked hesitantly.

Claude shakes his head, "No, I hope not" he replies then pinches the bridge of his nose "We'll head back to the monastery, if she isn't there we'll return to find her" he said.

Hilda nods in agreement, Claude knows she is worried about the wellbeing of Byleth, but she understands the importance of getting everyone to safety first.

The trip back to Garreg Mach is agonizingly painful, all Claude could think about was his friend lying on the ground somewhere possibly waiting for them to come save her.

Did he make a mistake in joining them back to Garreg Mach?

No.

It had to be done, to ensure that everything would go smoothly upon the arrival of both the armies at Garreg Mach.

Claude knew the reasoning was justified but still he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it.

Finally, they've arrived at Garreg Mach, everything is going smoother than anticipated there were no issues about the Kingdoms army re-joining them, Claude is able to search for Byleth through the monastery grounds now.

After searching the monastery ground realization begins to set in Claude that Byleth might have been taken as leverage... Or maybe she really is dead.

A third thought comes to Claude's mind, what if she left with Edelgard intentionally.

A chill goes down Claude's spine.

No, she wouldn't do that.

Would she?

Claude's thoughts on the matter were disturbed by a messenger who was shouting his name, "Claude Von Riegan?" the man asked, Claude let out a huff of annoyance, who else looked like they could be Claude, who else wore Alliance yellow?

"Yes, that's me" Claude said while trying to subdue his frustration on the matter.

"I have a message from Lady Judith" The man began, "Apparently there have been troops from the Empire reported heading in the direction of Derdriu" he said, "She suggests that you head over there immediately in case it is and attack on the Aquatic Capital" he adds

Things just got from bad to worse, Claude couldn't believe it, Edelgard was smart while they were distracted by Gronder Field she managed to sneak an army into Alliance territory.

Well played Edelgard.

Well played.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "I'll leave for Derdriu right away" he said.

The man nodded and left from Claude's presence.

"Dammit" Claude hissed to himself.

"Is something the matter?" someone behind him asks.

Hilda.

Oh, thank goodness.

"Hilda, there are Imperial troops heading for Derdriu" Claude begins, "I need to leave there immediately" he adds. "I need you to lead the search for Byleth in my steed" Claude says, "If you guys can't find her, or she doesn't return within the week, begin heading for Derdriu and take our elite soldiers with you" he concludes.

Hilda's silent for a moment, Claude thinks she might complain but to his surprise she nods, "Ok Claude, I've got this" she says.

Byleth:

"Gah... Byleth... Do it now!" Rodrigue shouts at her as she is watching the scene unfold before her.

Turns out the flames of revenge Dimitri was fanning in that child was towards him, oh the irony.

No, now isn't the time to think about that Byleth reminds herself then lunges at the child with the Sword of the Creator.

Byleth feels guilty about killing the child and a part of her wishes she hadn't, before Byleth can mule on it any further she sees someone in the distance.

An Imperial soldier perhaps?

Byleth runs at them swinging her sword, she doesn't need any more attempted assassination attempts to be made.

"WAIT!" the man shouts as he dodges Byleth's swing, he's unarmed. "I was told to give this to a green haired woman" the man says in a frightened tone and pulls out a parchment.

Byleth looks at the man for a moment, "What is this?" she asks.

The man shrugs "I'm not sure, I didn't want to pry" he said "I was just asked to deliver it and so here I am" he adds.

"Who asked you to deliver it?" Byleth questioned.

"I'm sorry but I don't know" he said, "I couldn't see their face" he adds.

Byleth stood there thinking for a moment, then remembers this man is waiting in front of her for a response "Retreat" is all Byleth tells him, and he immediately takes off running.

Smart man.

She looks down at the note, and carefully opens the folds.

All it says is Aegir Estate.

That doesn't make sense.

Then it hits Byleth, could this be from Edelgard?

Perhaps this is a chance to speak with her, without the prying eyes of a lunatic.

It's risky, Byleth isn't even entirely sure that this is from Edelgard. And what if it is and she walks into a trap...

But... Byleth can't risk not taking a chance to rationalize things with Edelgard, if she could just somehow convince her that she doesn't need to rely on those people then maybe she could convince Edelgard to join them.

Byleth takes a deep breath, she's made her decision. She follows in the direction that the man went a few minutes ago, in the direction of Aegir territory.

In retrospect it was probably the stupidest thing that Byleth could have done, but at the same time how could she ignore the possibility that this is Edelgard.

"Sothis is this a dumb idea?" Byleth asks out loud as she's walking.

No response.

If Sothis were here still Byleth could imagine her telling Byleth how stupid and irresponsible it is to go to Aegir territory because a random Imperial soldier gave her a piece of paper that had that written.

Goddess maybe she was being stupid.

Byleth looks back in the direction she'd come from.

Eh, she's already come this far. Might as well go and see if it is Edelgard or not.

The walk to Aegir estate is agonizing, Byleth failed to think about the wounds she acquired during the battle, not to mention how eerily quiet it was.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Byleth approached the trail that led up to the Aegir Estate, from a distance she could tell that it was far bigger than all the other houses of nobility that she had seen. It certainly explains Ferdinand Von Aegir though.

She carefully approached the front of the door, and was about to knock but it dawned on Byleth that it was probably empty since Ferdinand had ditched the Empire, and Byleth was certain that his Father was either still imprisoned or dead.

Most likely dead.

Goddess when did she get so morbid.

Byleth sighed and went to open the door, which to her surprise was already open a crack.

Alarms were going off in Byleth's head, but she disregarded them and swung open the door.

Well here goes nothing Byleth thought to herself as she entered the house, which was empty.

Byleth had to admit she felt mildly disappointed, she was about to leave but stopped once she heard a voice in the other room.

A sigh, "Why am I even here? I know she won't come, but here I am anyways..." echoes through the halls, Byleth follows it "How has it already been five years? Time stops for no one, I suppose". Byleth runs down another hall and swings its doors open.

A figure turns to her, "Huh?! It's... It's you!" Edelgard says in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

Byleth pulls out the piece of paper from her coat pocket, "I came here for you" she said, "I assumed this was from you" she added.

Edelgard's eyes grew wide, "For me?" she whispered then shakes her head "Highly doubtful" she said, "But then again here you are..." she says softly. "What have you been doing all this time?" Edelgard asks, "Last we saw of each other, you... You were crushed beneath a collapsing monastery" she said.

Byleth sighs, "I was sleeping" she replied.

Edelgard's eye brows furrowed at her, "Joking at a time like this?" she said in a serious tone then lets out a sigh, "Well, if you don't wish to tell me, I won't try to persuade you" she adds. "All that matters is this... Will you return to the Empire with me?" Edelgard asks.

Byleth let out a small laugh, "I came to ask you the same question" she said, "Edelgard I can't join the Empire, not again" Byleth said "Please come with me, it's not too late" she said "We can still work together to stop Rhea, the Dukedom, and those who were affiliated with Kronya and Solon" she adds.

Edelgard lowers her head, "I can't do that Byleth" she whispers "You must understand that" she added.

Byleth wonders if Edelgard's refusal has something to do with that secret force she works with, can't she realize they have the power to stop them? Or maybe she's just to afraid.

Edelgard sighs, "As expected. I knew your answer before I had even asked the question" she said softly. Edelgard looked up to Byleth and locked eyes with her, "That means... we're enemies now, you and I" she said "My friend, the time for discussion has come to an end!" Edelgard declares.

Byleth feels a lump forming in her throat, "Edelgard..." Byleth says softly.

"No, I cannot join you" Edelgard said in a serious tone and diverts her gaze "Goodbye Byleth"

Just like at Gronder Field Edelgard warps away.

Byleth's failed.

After everything she had done...

It still wasn't enough.

Byleth stood there in the empty room processing what just happened, realizing the war will be dragged out longer because of her errors.

Maybe if she'd just killed Edelgard like Dimitri had said...

No, Byleth is disgusted with herself for even considering that.

Dimitri... Edelgard... They're both wrong.

Why can't they see that?

Byleth turns around and leaves from the room she's in and makes her way to the exit, she looks back one last time hoping that Edelgard will emerge and tell her she'll join them but for obvious reasons that never happens and Byleth leaves from Aegir estate and begins her trip back to the monastery.

Byleth's mid was whirling the entire trip back to the monastery, how could she even face them. Face Claude, Hilda, Lysithea... All of them.

She failed them

To make matters worse rain starts pouring down from the heavens, how fitting Byleth thinks. She contemplates taking shelter somewhere but decides against.

By the time Byleth makes it back to the monastery it is well into the night, she doubts anyone will be awake. Still she should probably wake Claude up and tell him about what transpired between her and Edelgard.

Byleth passes by the stables, how could she even face Claude and tell him what happened.

Through the noise of the rain Byleth manages to hear footsteps nearby her, she turns around and collides into the person.

Of course, it's Dimitri.

Her stomach churns, and she tries to subdue a grimace.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asks in a tone similar to the one he used to tell Claude to beg for his life.

Byleth's blood boils, then something dawns on her. Why is Dimitri here, and why is he by the stables "Where are you going?" Byleth questions.

"It doesn't concern you" Dimitri said.

"It does" Byleth rebutted, it really didn't but she wanted to ensure he wouldn't try to go after Edelgard, Byleth couldn't bear the thought of Edelgard dying in the same manner as Claude and Lysithea had before she used Divine Pulse.

At the hands of a mad man.

"Get out of my way" Dimitri hissed, "Now".

"You're going to Enbarr, aren't you?" Byleth spat.

Dimitri looks away from Byleth's gaze and remains silent.

Byleth shakes her head and lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Do you really think that will appease the dead?" she shouts.

Dimitri frowns and crosses his arms, "Silence. You have no idea what you're talking about" Dimitri yells, "Death is the end" he adds.

Byleth looks towards the ground, she can't face him right now she begins to turn away, but Dimitri continues speaking.

"No matter how much lingering regret a person has, after death, they are powerless. They cannot even wish for revenge, much less seek it out" Dimitri said to Byleth's back, "Hatred. Regret. Those burdens fall on the shoulders of those who are left behind" he says. "And so, I must continue down this path! I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop" Dimitri shouts.

Byleth turns back around at Dimitri, "You're wrong" she yells, "There is always another way" she hissed.

"Do not waste your breath with some nonsense about how I should move on with my life for their sake" Dimitri scoffs "That is merely the logic of the living. It's meaningless" he says as he turns away from Byleth's gaze, "Those who died with lingering regret... They will not lose their hold on me so easily" he said. Byleth watches Dimitri tilt his head up to let the rain fall on his face, "But you seem to have all the answers... So, tell me, Byleth. Please, tell me..." Dimitri pleads "How do I silence their desperate please? How do I... How do I save them?" he whispers "Ever since that day nine years ago... I have lived only to avenge the fallen" he shook his head "Even my time at the officers academy was all so that I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead". "It was the only thing to keep me alive... My only reason to keep moving forward..." Dimitri said softly.

Byleth stood there, in all honesty she wasn't sure how to respond to this. Part of her wanted to stomp off, maybe punch him in the jaw over having such logic and to only now be questioning what to live for. But at the moment all she could feel was pity for the broken shell of a man before her. "You've suffered enough" she said in a hoarse voice after what felt like an eternity.

Dimitri turned to look at Byleth, his one eye was wide in shock. He shifted his body so that they were directly in front of one another once again, "But then who- or what- should I live for?" he asked in a soft voice.

Byleth didn't know, she thought of the duality of the Dimitri she had met at the academy and the one who slaughtered their friends without hesitation. What do you tell someone like that? Could her words even get through?

Byleth thought about herself, what was she living for?

"Live for what you believe in" Byleth finally responded.

"What I believe in..." Dimitri mumbles, "Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible..." he whispered, "I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I really hope for such a life" he asks, Byleth isn't sure if the question is directed at her or himself. "As the sole survivor of that day, do I... Do I really have the right to live for myself?" he questions.

Byleth turns around, "I don't have those answers Dimitri" she sighs "I can't tell you what to live for, it's something you must decide on you own" she said then continued walking away, Byleth didn't look back.

She couldn't.

There are bigger things to worry about than Dimitri suddenly growing a conscious.

Byleth makes her way to the second floor, where Claude's quarters are. She knocks on his door but no answer, she waits a while then gives up and goes to Hilda's room. A few seconds after Byleth knocks on her room door she hears a groan and feet shuffling to the door then it swings open.

"I swear, I will-" Hilda begins but stops mid-sentence "Byleth?" she said then engulfs Byleth in a hug. "What the heck you just disappeared on us" Hilda scolds as she pulls away from the hug "I feared for the worst" she added. "What happened? Where did you go?" Hilda asks.

Byleth sighs, "It's a long story, do you know by any chance where Claude is so I can tell you both at once?" she asked.

Hilda shook her head, "That's not possible at the moment" she said.

Byleth's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not?" she asked.

"Claude left for Derdriu almost immediately after we got here" Hilda said, "While we were fighting at Gronder some Imperial troops snuck into the Alliance and are heading towards Derdriu" she added. "Once we found you, Claude wanted us to head for the Aquatic Capital" Hilda said.

Byleth nodded, "Of course, get rest for now" she said "We'll leave at noon tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Ok guys first off these last few chapters have been rough, let me tell you. I know it's a bit more grim and darker with Dimitri, but in all honesty with him fighting against them all like that I couldn't have imagined it any other way. At least Byleth has Divine pulse though. Any how I just wanted to get that out there, anyways as always I love hearing what you guys think. Feel free to shot me a comment about anything. Any ways till the next time I post I guess?


	40. Preparing for Derdriu:

Dimitri:

"I don't have those answers Dimitri" Byleth sighs "I can't tell you what to live for, it's something you must decide on you own" she said then walked away leaving Dimitri in the rain to mule over these words.

Dimitri wanted to be angry.

But all he felt was sorrow.

Sorrow at all the pain he'd caused them, how patient Byleth and Claude had been with him. While Dimitri lashed out on them at every turn until their patience wore thin.

He broke them.

Their spirits.

And it took Rodrigue's death for Dimitri to finally see that.

No, to it took Rodrigue's death to actually care about that.

But... how?

Dimitri can't even decide on a reason to keep living, if not for the dead.

Can Dimitri even redeem himself after everything that he has done to them?

Does he deserve redemption?

Dimitri looks to the spot that Byleth had stood at, and feels an emptiness growing within.

For the first time Dimitri doesn't retreat to the cathedral.

Glenn is following him shouting obscene vulgar things, but Dimitri doesn't listen to it at the moment, he needs to decide if the path of avenging the dead is one, he wants to continue embarking on.

Dimitri finds himself at his old room, it's bare and incredibly dusty but that doesn't matter.

What do I live for?

The question burns through his mind.

Years ago, when Dimitri was a naive student at the officer’s academy, he had yelled at Byleth about finding another way for things rather than resorting to killing, just as she had mentioned before. With this war... Is that even a possibility?

Can Dimitri really do that to them?

To the dead?

He owes them Edelgard's head.

Yes, Dimitri knows that but maybe that's what he could live for.

But in doing that...

The dead wouldn't get their tribute.

The room is silent, and Dimitri lies down on his bed then slowly drifts to sleep.

Dimitri woke up to the light shining directly on his face through the window, what happened to the curtains that covered it?

That doesn't really matter, Dimitri rose from the bed. When was the last time he'd slept in a bed? 

Since the officer’s academy?

No use really dwelling on it Dimitri thought then left from his room.

"Your Highness?" a voice called out, Dimitri turned, it was Sylvain "Wow, I didn't expect you to be sleeping in your room again" he said "I guess Gronder really took it out of everyone" he added.

Dimitri stood there silently for a moment; how could Sylvain treat him with... With such normalcy as if Dimitri hadn't been treating him, no treating all of them as if they were nothing more than dirt on his boot.

"I guess so..." Dimitri said softly, he didn't meet Sylvain's eyes.

Sylvain walked over to him and Dimitri felt his arm rest on Dimitri's shoulder, "Come on, let's go get some food" he said "I'm starving" he added and turned to lead the way. Dimitri follows him silently to the dining hall.

The people who linger the halls of the monastery stare as the Prince follows closely behind Sylvain.

"Show them the beast that you are" Glenn hissed in Dimitri's ear.

Dimitri clenched his fists, no.

He couldn't give into Glenn, not until he knows.

"Heh, as expected Ingrid's already here" Sylvain said as they entered the dining hall, Ingrid looked at Sylvain with big eyes once she'd seen Dimitri following him. They grabbed their food and sat down with her at the table.

"I- It's good to see you out with us your Highness" Ingrid said in a hesitant voice, Dimitri understood her apprehension towards his presence but before Dimitri could try to leave Sylvain spoke up.

"Any new on Felix?" Sylvain asked.

Felix? what happened to Felix?

Ingrid sighed and shook her head, "He is still unconscious" she said "The healers expect him to recover, but we just need to wait until he wakes up, and there is also..." she said but trails off.

"Rodrigue's death" Dimitri whispers, Ingrid nods "I will be the one to tell him, it's my fault" he began but was cut off.

"Uh- no offense your highness but that's a horrible idea" Sylvain begins "Especially if you phrase it like that, injured or not Felix will end you on the spot" he adds.

Ingrid lets out a snort, "Sylvain is right your Highness" she said as she regains her composure.

Dimitri nods, "Thank you" he said softly, the guilt he feels is overwhelming. He treated them so horribly and for them to still treat him this way... "I'm sorry" Dimitri blurts out, Ingrid and Sylvain look at him in shock, "For everything, I'm truly sorry I know I do not deserve your forgiveness all I hope is that one day I can prove to be worthy of it" he said.

Ingrid and Sylvain are silent for a moment, "Does that mean that you aren't fighting to avenge the dead anymore then?" Sylvain asks.

"I- I do not know" Dimitri confessed, "Rodrigue, he told me to live for what I believe in" he said "And Byleth told me the same thing, but... If not for them then for what?" he whispered.

"Um- forgive me your Highness if this comes off as rude but..." Ingrid began to say "You cannot come to us for an answer for this, it's something each person must decide, their own path whether it's to follow the standards of what's expected of them or voyage from that and make your own" she said, "We cannot tell you what to live for" she concluded.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, what she said" he said with a laugh.

"Thank you, both of you" Dimitri said softly.

"You know I'm a little surprised Byleth spoke with you" Ingrid said, "I saw here earlier today and tried to speak with her, but I was unable to" she added.

Sylvain tilted his head, "What do you mean unable to?" he asked.

Ingrid shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Well when I tried to talk to Byleth she told me that she wasn't able to talk with me at the moment that she had more pressing issues at the moment" Ingrid said.

"Huh, that's a little odd" Sylvain said, "I think we should go and see what's up" he added.

Ingrid looked hesitant, "I don't know Sylvain, it might not be a good time"

Sylvain shrugged then stood up, "Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine" he said "Now come on the both of you" he said sternly while looking directly at Dimitri.

Ingrid and Dimitri followed silently behind Sylvain as they made their way through the monastery looking for Byleth, after asking around Sylvain found out that she was in the Cardinals room.

"Hmm, I wonder if there having a strategy meeting" Sylvain said.

Ingrid nodded, "It's possible, maybe it's in regard to the Kingdom troops re- joining?" Ingrid suggested.

Sylvain shook his head, "Nah I don't think so otherwise Dimitri here would be with them" he said.

"Maybe they just didn't want me in there" Dimitri says quietly.

Sylvain frowns a little, "I don't think that's the case" he sighs, "Anyways well find out soon enough" he adds.

The three of them stood outside of the Cardinals room, Dimitri's mind was racing with the possibilities of what was going on inside. Ingrid and Sylvain entered the room, and Dimitri followed.

To his surprise there was really no one in there aside from Byleth and Hilda sitting at the table, they seem to be discussing something but stop once they realize they have company.

"Hey there pretty ladies" Sylvain said as he walks towards them and takes a seat next to them.

"Sylvain now is not a good time" Byleth said in a serious tone, Dimitri looked at her, she had bags under her eyes and her jaw was tensed. Did she sleep? "We have work that needs to get done" she added.

Sylvain squinted at her, "Jesh Byleth have you gotten any sleep?" he asked "What is it that you need done maybe we can help, so you can get rest" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "That's not necessary" she said "It's not something that you need to do" she added.

"What Byleth means to say is we already have it under control" Hilda butted in.

"Have what under control?" Ingrid asked.

Byleth sighed, "We need to leave for the Alliance Capital Derdriu" she said, "Judith sent Claude a message that Imperial troop snuck into Alliance territory while we were fighting at Gronder" she added.

"We'll fight with you" Dimitri declared, Byleth glared at him and Dimitri immediately regretted saying that.

"No" Byleth said bluntly, "This doesn't involve the Kingdom army" she added.

"We don't need to involve it as the Kingdom army, it could just be Ingrid, Sylvain, and I" Dimitri said.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I've already decided who is going" she said firmly and stood up from her seat "It's best we don't work with each other" she added then headed towards the exit and left the room.

Hilda let out a sigh and stood up from her chair, "I wouldn't take it personal" Hilda said "She's had a rough night" she added then left from the room to follow after Byleth.

Dimitri's stomach churned, he's really screwed up.

Byleth:

Preparing forces to leave for Derdriu was near complete, Byleth had picked a team consisting of Bernadetta, Caspar, Hilda, Linhardt, Lorenz, Lysithea, Marianne, Yuri, and Byleth herself.

She felt a little guilty about making them leave so soon after Gronder Field since almost all of them except Linhardt had fought the other day, sure they had most likely been healed and were ready to go but... Byleth still felt like she might be pushing them a little too hard.

Not that it mattered at the moment, since it was urgent for them to leave for Derdriu, but the guilt remained.

What bothered Byleth most of all was the whole Edelgard thing, what if it comes to the point that there really is no other way aside from...

Ugh, no.

Byleth couldn't think like that anymore, those thoughts had already managed to keep her awake throughout the night, and she needs to focus now.

Byleth averted her attention back to the people sitting around her, they were in the Cardinal's room. She had managed to gather them all early in the morning to tell them how Claude requested that they leave for the Aquatic Capital immediately.

Overall, most people were compliant.

"Do I have to go Byleth?" Linhardt asked.

Byleth suppressed her urge to groan at him, "Linhardt, you were already exempt from the last battle" she said "We need your help out there" she added.

"Why not just use Kingdom soldiers instead of me?" Linhardt suggested.

Before Byleth could reply Lorenz butted in, "That is unwise" he said "And would look poorly on part of the Alliance if we were to have their aid" he said "Either way, we don't even know whether they are re- joining our military forces so fighting with them is unwise" Lorenz concluded.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "He's right" she said "Anyways you guys should go and start preparing to your provisions, we leave at noon" Byleth added.

Slowly everyone left from the Cardinal's room until it was just Byleth and Hilda left.

Hilda was staring at Byleth for a few moments, "Ok I can't take it anymore I need to know what happened after Gronder Field" Hilda said breaking the silence "The secrecy is eating me up, please just tell me" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah ok" she sighed "Well to start off there was this girl that attempted to assassinate Dimitri" she began "Rodrigue shouted at me to take her out so I did" she added. Oh, crap Rodrigue, whatever did happen to him, she wondered. "Anyways I saw an Imperial soldier in the distance, so I charged at him, but he was unarmed and gave me a note" Byleth said.

Hilda's eyebrows furrowed, "What did the note say?" she asked.

"It said Aegir Estate" Byleth replied.

Hilda frowned "Byleth please tell me you did not go there" Hilda said in a serious tone, Byleth remained silent. "You dummy, what if something happened" Hilda scolded.

"I know, I know" Byleth sighed, "It really wasn't smart on my part" she said while rubbing her forehead "But I had to know if it was her" she added.

Hilda was silent for a moment, "Was it Edelgard?" she finally asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah it was her" she said softly.

"What happened?" Hilda asked.

Byleth shook her head, "I wasn't able to convince her Hilda" Byleth said "I failed" she choked out.

Hilda's hand came to rest on top of Byleth's shoulder, "Listen Byleth" Hilda began "You can't beat yourself up over this, it's not like this was your only chance to get Edelgard to our side" she added.

"I know but..." Byleth began but stopped once the doors to the Cardinal's room swung open and Sylvain and Ingrid stepped inside followed by Dimitri moments later.

Byleth's mouth grew dry, he was the last person she needed to see right now.

"We'll talk about this later" Hilda whispered, and Byleth nodded.

"Hey there pretty ladies" Sylvain said in an obnoxious tone as he drew close to Byleth and Hilda then taking a seat beside them.

While Byleth was glad to see Sylvain and Ingrid, she wasn't in the mood for it "Sylvain now is not a good time" Byleth said in a serious tone, she felt the eyes of her former companions observing her "We have work that needs to get done" she added.

Sylvain squinted his eyes at her, "Jesh Byleth, have you gotten any sleep?" Sylvain asked "What is it that you need done maybe we can help, so you can get rest" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "That's not necessary" she said "It's not something that you need to do" she added. Byleth appreciated the gesture of Sylvain trying to help but as Lorenz had said earlier it would be smarter for the Alliance and Kingdom to remain separate.

"What Byleth means to say is we already have it under control" Hilda butted in.

"Have what under control?" Ingrid asked.

Well so much for keeping this mission a secret Byleth thought.

Byleth sighed, "We need to leave for the Alliance Capital Derdriu" she said, "Judith sent Claude a message that Imperial troop snuck into Alliance territory while we were fighting at Gronder" she added.

"We'll fight with you" Dimitri declared, Byleth looked up and glared at Dimitri.

The last thing they needed at Derdriu was Dimitri. "No" Byleth said bluntly, "This doesn't involve the Kingdom army" she added.

"We don't need to involve it as the Kingdom army, it could just be Ingrid, Sylvain, and I" Dimitri said.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I've already decided who is going" she said firmly and stood up from her seat "It's best we don't work with each other" she added then headed towards the exit and left the room.

Byleth stood out there for a moment, she just couldn't be in that room not with him in there. She has things to do now isn't the time to focus on that like everyone else Byleth needs to get her stuff ready to leave for Derdriu.

Byleth was climbing down the stairs that led to the quarters on the first floor when she heard Hilda shouting Byleth’s name at the top of her lungs. Dammit, she's in for it now maybe if Byleth is quick enough she could make it to her room without Hilda seeing?

"There you are" Hilda proclaims as she starts descending the stairs, and like that Byleth's plan to hide was destroyed. "So why exactly do you not want their help?" Hilda asked.

Byleth stopped climbing down, "Hilda we don't need it" she said in a serious tone.

Hilda shook her head, "I think it's more than just that Byleth" she said in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Byleth looked down at the stairs, "I- I don't want to talk about this here" she said in a soft voice "Let’s go to my room" she added. Hilda nodded then followed Byleth down the stairs then to her room.

Once in the safety of Byleth's room Hilda crosses her arms, "Ok Byleth" she begins "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked

Byleth stood there silently for a moment preparing herself to tell Hilda that she's upset that she witnessed Claude and Lysithea's deaths at the hands of Dimitri when that never happened in this reality.

"Byleth?" Hilda said softly.

"You know how I infused with the goddess" Byleth stated.

Hilda blinked slowly and nodded, "Yes" she said with a small laugh "I recall" she added.

"Sothis, when we joined together, I inherited a power from her" Byleth began "She gave the power to reverse time" she said.

Hilda stood there dumb struck, "Wait what?" she said wide eyed "I'm confused how this is a bad thing unless..." she said and trailed off for a moment "Did you witness something bad and change it?" she asked quietly.

Byleth nodded, her eyes were burning "Yeah... I saw Dimitri brutally murder Claude and Lysithea" she choked out, "I know Dimitri now didn't do it but... When I look at him, I just can't stop imagining it" she whimpered.

Hilda's arms wrapped around Byleth's shoulders, "Oh Byleth" she said softly while patting her hair.

"I know he didn't do those things but..." Byleth began "I just can't stop thinking of how close he was to becoming that version of himself" she whispered "If we'd gone left instead of right... Claude and Lysithea they'd be dead"

"I understand why it's hard sweetie" Hilda said in a soft voice, "But he also isn't aware that he did those things" she added "I not saying to forgive him for this... But maybe view it as you saving Dimitri from becoming the worst possible version of himself" Hilda said.

Byleth pulled away from the hug, "Saving him?" she repeated.

Hilda nodded, "If you weren't able to use that power Dimitri would have killed them, and who knows where or what he'd be at the moment" she said "But earlier in the Cardinal's room, that was the most lucid I've seen Dimitri in a while" she added then paused for a moment, "Which given the circumstances, is a pretty good thing" Hilda said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean given the circumstances?" she asked.

"You haven't heard?" Hilda asked wide eyed "Lord Rodrigue died, Claude found Dimitri clinging to his corpse" she said.

Byleth's stomach fell, Rodrigue is dead? Guilt washed over her if she hadn't run after that soldier than maybe she could have healed him. How could she have overlooked the possibility that Rodrigue had been gravely injured.

Not only did she fail Edelgard, but she failed Rodrigue as well.

"I- I didn't know he died" Byleth whispered, "Felix, does he know?" she asked.

"I don't think so, last I heard he was still unconscious" Hilda replied.

Byleth was silent for a few minutes, she had completely forgot that Felix had been knocked out by Lysithea's miasma ball during the fighting.

He doesn't know his Father is dead.

Byleth clears her throat, "Thanks for listening to me" she said softly to Hilda "Anyways you should probably get your stuff ready for Derdriu" she added.

Hilda nodded and turned to leave from her room but stopped at the doorway, "I don't think you should forgive and forget" Hilda began "But you also can't lash out on Dimitri for something he doesn't know" she said softly "Remember that you saved them from that fate Byleth, so don't beat yourself up so much" she added then left from Byleth's room.

That's easier said than done Byleth thought.

Byleth sighed and began getting her things ready, once finished she began heading to the stables it was drawing close to their leaving time.

By the time she arrives to the stables there are already a few other people there, Byleth begins preparing her horse for the journey and listening to the gossip that fills the air.

"I heard that Prince Dimitri has been making his rounds apologizing to everyone for his behavior" Lysithea said to Lorenz.

"Ah yes he has" Lorenz said "In fact he apologized to me earlier today, I was taken aback by it" he added.

"Do you think he was being genuine?" Lysithea asks.

Byleth glances at them, Lorenz shrugs "I don't know" he said "It seemed like the Prince was genuine, but I will let his actions speak instead of his words" he added.

"Makes sense to me" Lysithea said, they lowered their voices.

Byleth failed to notice the footsteps that were making their way to her until too late. "Byleth" the all too familiar voice of Dimitri called out, great she had been hoping that they would have left from the monastery before she had to face him once again. Byleth kept her back turned to Dimitri and continued latching on the last of the saddle on her horse, "I was hoping to have a moment to speak with you... Please?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth tried to think of what Hilda had said, Dimitri doesn't know he did those things at Gronder but that doesn't excuse it nor does it make light of everything else that he's done. But like Hilda said it wasn't fair to lash out on him for something he had no recollection of. Byleth turned around, she didn't look to his face "Alright" she said.

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Do you think we could go somewhere more private?" he asked, Byleth glanced in the direction of Lorenz and Lysithea who were staring at the Prince watching him.

Byleth nodded slightly and led to the area near the knight's quarters that were nearby the stable, "What do you want?" she asked cutting straight to the chase.

"I- I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior, Byleth" Dimitri began "I know what I've done is deplorable and-" he was saying but Byleth cut him off.

"Is that it?" Byleth asked "Because I have more pressing matters right now your Highness" she said, he flinched at the usage of his title.

Dimitri looked down, "I don't expect you to forgive me, I- I just wanted to apologize Byleth, I'm sorry I truly am" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "If you came to me to ease the burdens of what you've done Dimitri, that's your mistake" she said "Maybe one day I could look past the things you've done, but as of right now I can't"

Dimitri's gaze remained towards the floor and he nodded slowly, "I expected as much" he said "I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I was just trying to ease my own guilt, I merely wanted to get it out there that I am conscious of my mistakes and will try to better myself from them" Dimitri added.

Byleth was unsure what to say to that, good job on wanting to not listen to the dead? They stood in awkward silence for a moment, "I have to go Dimitri" Byleth finally said then turned away and left back to the stables with the others.

Soon after Byleth returned to the stables the rest of the group leading for Derdriu arrived, "Alright everyone" Byleth began "As you all know we are going to the Alliance Capital, to help prevent imperial troops from invading the city" she said then paused for a moment, "That's all I can really say on the matter give the fact we don't know much about it, but... Be prepared for anything" Byleth said "Now let's go" she concluded and began leading them to Derdriu.


	41. Alliance in Peril:

Claude:

It took a total of four days traveling for Claude to reach the Capital of Derdriu, for the most part everything seemed fine trade was running well, and ships were still making port. It was when Claude finally arrived at his estate, he learned the true nature of what had been happening.

"Nardel?" Claude called out as he entered the Riegan estate.

No response.

Claude looked around and eventually found Nader in his study hunched over a map of the Alliance, "Nardel?" Claude called out, and Nader turned to him.

"Master Claude" Nader said.

Claude shook his head and let out a laugh, "It's just me Nardel" he said "You can drop the formalities" he added.

"Haha, Alright kiddo" Nardel, "Come here we need to discuss the Empire's progression" he said and Claude walked over and stood beside Nardel overlooking the maps, "The Imperial army is being led by Lord Arundel, they entered through some of the bridges in Ordelia territory" Nardel began "Which is why I assumed that it would be a small force coming, but there have been letters coming in from Count Gloucester that there is a big force heading this way" he added.

Claude nodded, "Is Count Gloucester going to fight against them since in order to get here, the Imperial army will need to cross through Gloucester territory to get to Derdriu" he said.

Nardel nodded, "From what Count Gloucester's been writing I would say so, there is no way he can just let them pass through unless he wants to lose standing in the Alliance" Nardel said, "You received a letter a few days ago" he said and began rummaging in his desk till he found the said letter. "Here you go, I take it's from that pretty little friend of yours" Nader said with a wink.

Claude frowned and shook his head at Nardel, then opened the letter.

Dear Claude,

We have found Byleth and will leave from the monastery tomorrow evening and begin our trip to Derdriu.

\- Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Ah, so Byleth was safe. What a relief, Claude had been worried about what had happened to her after the battle, but all that matters was she's ok. Plus, it's not like he can pry her for information, Claude will have to wait until they are face to face.

"So, what does it say?" Nardel asked.

Claude set the letter on the desk, "They're on their way with our troops" he said, "But I told them to bring only our elite soldiers" Claude sighed "And if the forces that the Imperial army brings are as great as were expecting then we might be in big trouble" he added.

Nardel nodded, "Maybe we should ask for troops from the other heads of the Alliance?" Nardel suggested.

"Yeah, but they might not be able to if they are defending their own territory from Imperial forces" Claude said, "I know we can count on Judith for support for sure, but I wouldn't expect much from the others" he added. "I hate to have to do this but... I think we might need to ask the Kingdom for support" Claude sighed.

Nardel stared at Claude, "Are you sure that is wise?" he asked "You fought against each other at Gronder" he added,

Claude nodded, "I know" he sighed "But the Kingdom joined us back to the monastery, I had to leave before we were able to talk about them re- joining our forces" Claude added.

"I mean it's worth a shot..." Nardel said, but Claude knew he was uncertain about it.

"That's only as a last resort" Claude said "If the Imperial army is able to advance past Gloucester territory then we will have to ask for their aid" he added.

Nardel was quiet, "I understand, kiddo" he said "It's not ideal but sometimes we just have to make things work" he sighed.

Claude nodded, "Yeah" he said quietly "Anyways I should prepare a letter in case I do need to send one out" Claude said, "I'll be in my quarters if you need me" he added then turned to head to his room.

Once in the confines of his room Claude sat at his desk and let out a long sigh, dammit.

Things were far more serious then he initially thought, despite what Claude had told Nardel he didn't expect much from Count Gloucester being able to stop an Imperial force led by Arundel of all people.

During Claude's time at the academy he made sure to know of any noteworthy generals, and Lord Arundel was one of them.

It looked like sending out the letter was going to be necessary, Claude grabbed a piece of paper and got to work.

To Your Princeliness:

Dimitri, at Gronder Field we fought at opposing sides. I know that in the end our goals are different, that cannot be denied... Which is why I hate to ask, but there looks to be no other option. I'll get to the point, the Imperial army is heading for the Alliance's Aquatic Capital, Derdriu by it's general Lord Arundel. As of right now we could really use your help. Please Dimitri.

\- Claude Von Riegan

Claude slumped in his chair writing that letter took a hit at Claude's ego, he hated the fact that he would be in debt to Dimitri and the Kingdom army if they came but... there was really no alternative option for this matter.

Three days later:

It was late in the evening when Nardel came barging into Claude's study, "Your enforcement have arrived" Nardel said.

Claude stood up from his desk, "Finally, Jesh it took them long enough" he said with a laugh, then followed Nardel to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Claude" Hilda said once Claude joined them in the parlor room.

"Miss me?" Claude said with a laugh.

"Ha! As if" Lorenz scoffed, "Now what is this about the Empire invading the Alliance" he added with a serious voice.

Claude sighed, "Well the Imperial army used our fighting at Gronder Field as a distraction to enter into Alliance territory and they are making their way for Derdriu" he said "In order to get to us they will need to fight Count Gloucester's men, but if they make their way through we might not be enough men to take them on" Claude said and paused for a moment, "I have begun implementing procedures for the people of Derdriu to evacuate in the case they make it to the Capital" he added. "Also I will be requesting Judith and some of her men join us, but they won't be able to spare much since they've been guarding the Great Bridge of Myrddin" Claude said, "Which is why I will also ask the Kingdom for aid" he added.

"Claude that's a horrible idea" Lorenz said.

Byleth nodded, "I hate to admit it but Lorenz's right Claude, we just fought them" she said with a frown "We can't trust them" she added.

"For what it's worth I think Dimitri will lend us his strength" Hilda butted in, "He offered us help with coming here" she added "I bet he will come" Hilda concluded.

Claude nodded, "I understand why you guys are apprehensive but... We really don't have much of a choice, the Imperial army is being led by Lord Arundel" he said "So pride aside we will need their help" he added.

Byleth looked like she wanted to argue that case, but she remained silent on the matter. Claude was certain he would get an earful later.

"Any way's I'm certain you guys are tired from your trip her, there are plenty of spare rooms on this floor free feel to use them since we're going to be here a while" Claude said and slowly everyone began leaving from the parlor until just Byleth was left.

"Claude is there really no one else we could pull support from?" Byleth asked.

Claude shook his head, "Aside from Judith, no. The rest of the Alliance members are going to be busy defending their own territories" he said, "I received a letter that even Holst was called back to Goneril territory in case of anything" he added.

Byleth let out a deep sigh, "Dammit" she cursed.

Claude laughed, "I know Byleth I don't really want to work with them either but drastic times call for drastic measures" he said then paused for a moment "Anyways Byleth, there's been something bugging me" Claude said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?" she asked.

"What the heck happened to you after the battle at Gronder, I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find you" Claude said.

Byleth rubbed her forehead, "Promise you won't be mad" she said.

Claude frowned, "Fine I promise"

Byleth nodded, "Well there was this Imperial soldier who gave me a not, he was unarmed by the way" she said, and Claude nodded "And well it said Aegir Estate, I took a gamble and assumed it was from Edelgard" Byleth said.

"Byleth you did not, please tell me you didn't go and meet with the Emperor directly after we fought her" Claude said while shaking his head.

"You said that you would not be mad" Byleth said.

Claude shook his head, "I'm not mad, just disappointed" he sighed "What if she took you hostage or killed you" he added.

Byleth sighed, "I know it was kind of stupid, but I had to know if it was her, and if there was a chance that we could end this war there" she said.

Claude rubbed his forehead "I know" he sighed "I get why you did it" he added then paused for a moment, "So what did she say?" he asked.

"Edelgard said she can't join us" Byleth said.

"Can't or doesn't want to?" Claude asked with a frown.

"She said can't but... I don't know" Byleth sighed

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, heels clacked into the parlor room "Byleth? Claude? May I have a moment of your time?"

Claude looked up; it was Lysithea. "Lysithea, what are you doing up so late? Trouble sleeping?" Claude teased.

Byleth had her hands on her face, "We all have nights like that" she said in and understanding voice.

Claude nodded, "If you're having trouble sleeping you should drink some warm milk. That's a thing, right?" he said.

Lysithea frowned, "Must you treat me like a child, simply because I am awake a bit later than usual?" she complained then shook her head, "Actually, I can hardly muster any indignation right now. I wanted to tell you that I noticed something odd during the battle at Gronder field" Lysithea said.

Something odd?

Claude frowned, "What was it?" he asked.

"There were some strange mages among the ranks of the Imperial army. Did you notice them?" Lysithea asked.

"The ones dressed in black?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea nodded "That's right. I have seen people dressed just like that before" she said and lowered her head, "It was a long time ago..." she sighed. "House Ordelia was involved in a rebellion that took place within the Empire eighteen years ago" Lysithea said, "After it was quelled, all of the key officials were caught and put to death" she said softly "The Empire sent replacements, who they used to take control of House Ordelia" she added. "Among the people sent by the Empire were mages dressed in black, just like those we saw in battle" Lysithea said.

"If they were Imperial mages, it makes sense that they would wear the same clothing, right?" Claude said

Lysithea nodded, "Yes, but the mages from back then and today... I do not believe they are from the Adrestrian Empire" she said.

"Where do you think they're from?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea shrugged, "I don't know. I got the impression that they were from somewhere else. Somewhere completely separate from Fodlan" she said "There's more. Those mages imprisoned the children from my house, and preformed horrible rituals on them. Blood experiments" she whispered.

Claude froze, "Lysithea... You can't mean... Even you?" he asked.

Lysithea nodded, "Yes. All of the others were deemed failures. They all died" she said, "And even I..." she began then shook her head "It doesn't matter. The point is that those monsters possess a dreadful knowledge and power" Lysithea declared "I just thought you should know the sort of people who have allied with the Empire" she sighed.

Claude looked over to Byleth, she had a frown on her face and looked to be mulling something over. "Blood experiments... Does that remind you of anything, Byleth?" Claude asked.

Byleth nodded, "That incident with Flayn..." she murmured.

"Exactly. There was that secret group who abducted Flayn and extracted her blood five years ago" Claude said and nodded his head, "The people who were involved back then were Tomas and Monica... Well, I suppose their true names were Solon and Kronya" he sighed. "So that eerie group has been slithering behind the scenes in the Empire for a while now..." Claude said, "Lysithea... Thank you for sharing all of that with us. One day we will uncover the truth of who those people really are" he said.

Lysithea nodded and left from the parlor room.

"Claude" Byleth called out, he looked to her "Flayn wasn't the only one subjected to experiments like this" she said.

He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?" Claude asked.

"Edelgard once told me of something very similar that had happened to her" Byleth said.

Claude frowned, "To the Imperial Princess?" he said in shock "Just who are these people if they have the power to do something like that to the royal blood line" Claude murmured "Maybe Edelgard doesn't have as much power in the Empire as we'd come think" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I think you might be right" she sighed.

Not long after Byleth and Claude split up for the evening, just as Claude was getting ready for bed there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Claude called out.

Nardel walked in, "We got word from Gloucester territory" Nardel said.

Claude nodded, "What's going on?" he asked.

Nardel shook his head, "I think you're going to need to send that letter" he said.

Dimitri:

It took two days for Felix Hugo Fraldarius to wake up, Dimitri hadn't dared to go near the infirmary to see him. Dimitri knew the last person that Felix would want to visit him would be Dimitri, so he respected that and kept away.

It took another two days before Felix was up and running around the monastery. Initially Dimitri had tried to avoid his presence not to make matters with Felix worse but that failed miserably. It had been maybe three of four days of avoiding Felix before Felix caught on.

"Stop running boar" Felix called out as Dimitri tried to slip from the training grounds.

Dimitri shook his head, "A- ah Felix, I didn't see you there" he said.

Felix frowned, "Right, just like how you didn't see me in the dining hall before you booked it in the other direction" he said sternly.

Dimitri had been caught, he hung his head "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend Felix" he began "I just assumed that I would be the last person you wanted to see at the moment" he added. The two of them were silent for a moment, " I wish to apologize, I know that an apology will not fix what has been done Felix, but I want you to know that I wish to mend my wrong doings" Dimitri said.

Felix face maintained his frown, "Hmph. And how do you intend to make up for my Father's death?" Felix asked

Dimitri's head slumped, "I do not know Felix" he said "I want to follow what he told me before he died but..." he began but trailed off.

Silence fell over them for a moment, "I have a question for you. Answer quickly before my hand slips and I cut you in half" Felix finally said.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "Always so ominous. Well? What is it, Felix?" he asked.

"Sometimes you have an animal's face, contorted with anger and blood lust. And other times you have a man's face" Felix said sternly, "Which is your true face?" he asked.

Dimitri frowned, which is his true face?

"Don't waste your breath on questions with such obvious answers. They are both the real me" Dimitri said, "My Father, my friends, Glenn... They all meant a great deal to me" he said softly "And they were all brutally slaughtered. I alone survived" he choked out. "If I do not show them the anguish and regret, they must have felt, who will?" Dimitri said.

Felix shook his head, "Hah. So that's how you justify your atrocities" he said

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I will fulfill my duty to the late king" Felix declared, there was a hint of mockery when he said it "My old man used to say that over and over, like a mantra" he said then shook his head, "How nauseating. No one seems to understand" he added. Felix frowned "The dead won't acknowledge your loyalty. They don't care" he said "What a load of bunk it is, pretending to serve a corpse. You're serving your own ego" Felix shouted.

"You are wrong" Dimitri said.

Felix shook his head, "No, I'm not. The dead are dead, and the living are living" he stated "You have to respect that boundary. If you keep stringing gravestones around your neck, you'll snap" he said.

Dimitri looked at the floor, "Even still... I cannot forget them, nor can I let them go" he said.

"Then keep those thoughts to yourself" Felix said, "If you're too weak to do that, abandon your throne. Become a grave keeper" he said.

Dimitri stood there in silence for a moment, "Felix..." he whispered.

Felix cut Dimitri off, "I'm not immune to emotion, you know. Far from it" Felix said "I haven't gone a day without questioning why my Father and Brother had to die, while I survived" he said then paused for a moment "I'll bear this pain until the day I die, but I refuse to wallow in it" he added. "I have more important things to do than blubber for my whole life" Felix concluded.

Dimitri stood there dumbfound for a moment contemplating what Felix had told him, "Heh. You know, Felix, you really are growing more and more like your brother" Dimitri said "Always so sarcastic, and constantly looking for a fight. But deep inside, more than anyone..." he trailed off.

Felix frowned, "What are you getting at?" Felix said.

Dimitri shook his head, "Oh... It's nothing" he said, and a small smile fell over his face, "But allow me to thank you. Your perspective has opened my eyes" Dimitri said.

Felix looked down, "Hmph. not my intention" he said "I couldn't stand the pathetic look on your face. That's all” Felix concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "I see. If you say so, then we will leave it at that" he said, Felix nodded to him and began swinging his blade at a dummy in the training grounds and Dimitri took this as his opportunity to leave.

Dimitri had been making his rounds around the monastery, he took to helping wherever he could. Some days it was in the green house other days in the kitchens. Naturally Gilbert had been oppose to the future King of Faerghus doing such "Menial tasks" but Dimitri saw this as part of his duty for his behavior, not that making food, and plucking weeds justified moons of verbal berating and hostility.

He had been on his way to the Kitchen when a soldier approached him, this was a bit surprising since most people still steered clear of Dimitri.

"Your Highness" the soldier said, "We received an express letter from the leader of the Alliance" he said and handed the letter to Dimitri then turned around and left.

Dimitri stood there for a moment.

A letter from Claude? That's a bit odd, maybe it was to begin talk of how things would be going once they returned to the monastery. Dimitri opened the letter and began reading it.

To Your Princeliness:

Dimitri, at Gronder Field we fought at opposing sides. I know that in the end our goals are different, that cannot be denied... Which is why I hate to ask, but there looks to be no other option. I'll get to the point, the Imperial army is heading for the Alliance's Aquatic Capital, Derdriu by its general Lord Arundel. As of right now we could really use your help. Please Dimitri.

\- Claude Von Riegan

Did something happen?

The other day Byleth had been dead set that the help of the Kingdom would be unnecessary, but if Claude had sent a letter. An express letter none the less that means something has gone horribly wrong.

Dammit.

Dimitri rushed through the monastery until he found Gilbert, who was at the dock watching the fish.

Gilbert turned to face Dimitri, he must have heard him approaching he figured, "Your Highness, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Dimitri gave Gilbert the letter and quickly read it, "I received this from Claude" Dimitri said.

Gilbert nodded, "I'll call for a meeting, go wait in the Cardinal's room" he said and left to go and alert the others of the meeting.

Dimitri left and went to the Cardinal's room to wait as Gilbert gathered everyone.

Nearly half an hour passed, and everyone was in the room.

"What's this meeting about?" Sylvain asked as he took a seat nearby Dimitri.

"We have received a request for aid from the Alliance. They are being invaded by the Empire" Dimitri said.

Sylvain's brows furrowed "Is everything alright? I thought Byleth said they would be fine" Sylvain said.

Dimitri shrugged, "I do not know the details entirely, my guess is things must not be going as they planned" he said

"How are they fairing?" Ingrid asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I would assume that House Riegan has rallied the Alliance Lords, so they could face the enemy with as much strength as they could muster" Dimitri said "But we don't know for certain since the enemy's attacks must have forced them into a tough situation, especially if they are requesting our aid" he said. "I imagine the Empire is trying to quickly conquer the Alliance before they face any more losses especially after Gronder" Dimitri said.

"To think directly after a fight such as Gronder, they would immediately go invade the Alliance..." Gilbert said, "Their general is Lord Volkhard Von Arundel, he serves as regent to the Emperor" he said then paused for a moment "He has presumably taken command after the Emperor was wounded in Gronder" Gilbert added.

Dimitri nodded in agreement, "He is known for his shrewdness and excels not only in domestic affairs, but tactics as well. He is not an opponent we should take lightly" Dimitri said "The Alliance needs our help. What are your thoughts?" he asked

"If we turn our backs on the Alliance and Derdriu falls, it will undoubtedly make our situation difficult further down the road" Gilbert said "We would have enemies in two directions... In the Alliance to the Northeast and in the Empire to the South" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "That is true, and in any case, we wouldn't be able to march our soldiers safely in that scenario" he said.

"Plus, they're our friends, we already fought the at Gronder, let's not make that have to happen again" Annette said excitedly.

Gilbert nodded, "What do you think Dimitri?" he asked.

"I think we need to help them" Dimitri said while nodding his head, "Like Annette said I have already made the mistake of forcing us to fight them once, I won't make that mistake again" he said "This is the least we could do, they need us... And we cannot turn our backs on them" he added. "We will arrange to head out at once, prepare yourselves, everyone" Dimitri said.


	42. Protecting Derdriu:

Byleth:

The following morning after Byleth and the others arrived at Riegan Estate to help Claude with fighting the Imperial army making its way to Derdriu, Claude gathered everyone into his study.

"What's this about Claude?" Hilda asked.

"Seriously, it better be urgent especially since you woke us up this early" Linhardt yawned.

Byleth looked at Claude, he had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted, "Claude are you ok?" Byleth asked.

Claude nodded, "Yeah..." he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Anyways the reason for this meeting is because we need to prepare for the Imperial army to attack Derdriu" he said.

The room fell silent.

"They made it past my Father's troops?" Lorenz asked in a quiet voice.

Claude nodded, "Yeah... They did" he sighed "The Count is fine though; he was able to retreat in time" he added.

"So, we need to ask the Kingdom for aid now, huh?" Hilda said

"Yeah, I already sent an express message to the Monastery to ask Dimitri for aid but... Who know if it will even reach them in time" Claude said while shaking his head, "Or if they'll even come" he added.

"Hey, it doesn't matter whether or not they come" Yuri said, "Regardless we're still going to fight like hell and do everything in our power to stop them" he added.

Bernadetta shook her head, "I don't know... Lord Arundel is renowned for his battle prowess in the Empire" she said quietly "He isn't going to be easy to beat" she added.

"Bernadetta, Yuri said that to burst morale" Linhardt said "It doesn't matter if it's true or not" he added.

It went back and forth like that for a while, not that Byleth blamed them. They were scared.

"Alright everyone shut up" Claude called out, and they slowly began to quiet down. "I understand that everyone is nervous" Claude said "But we have a lot that needs to be done" he added.

"How long do you think it will be until the Imperial army reaches here?" Byleth asked.

"Two maybe three days if we are lucky" Claude replied.

That wasn't very much time, and by the looks on everyone else's face, they felt the same way about it as she did.

"When do we start evacuating people on board the boats then?" Byleth asked.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "Hmm, we should send maybe two of you out as look out on the Imperial army's progress and once they get to close we start evacuating" he said "Lorenz and Yuri, you both will be lookout" he said.

"You got it" Yuri replied

Lorenz shook his head "Well I suppose someone has to do it" he sighed.

Claude smiled at them, "Great" he said "Now there will be two ships full of citizens, Caspar and Marianne you will be on one boat to ensure that the citizens aren't harmed. Bernadetta and Lysithea you two are on the other" Claude said.

"Aww man, I want to be where the action is" Caspar groaned.

Claude frowned, "Hey protecting the citizens is what matters most" he said sternly.

"Yeah I guess your right" Caspar replied

Claude nodded, "Byleth, Hilda and I will be facing them head on" he said.

Hilda frowned, "Um I didn't sign up to die" she whined.

"Hilda we aren't going to die" Claude said, "Well also have Judith with us, and Lorenz and Yuri to help as well once they arrive" he said then paused for a moment "And maybe just maybe, we'll also have the Kingdom's support" Claude added.

No one quite knew how to respond to that, Byleth personally didn't want to involve the Kingdom in this but... It didn't look like they would make it out of this battle unscathed. So, she would have to set aside her own personal feelings for this fight... well if they came, that is.

Eventually everyone left from Claude's study to prepare for the battle to come.

"Byleth, Hilda, wait a moment" Claude said as they were about to exit from the room.

Byleth stopped in her tracks and turned back around to Claude, "Yes?" Byleth said.

"I want to know, do you two think that the Kingdom army will come?" Claude asked.

Both Byleth and Hilda were silent for a moment, "I mean Dimitri did want to help us initially with coming to Derdriu" Hilda said, "So I don't see why not" she added.

Claude nodded then looked to Byleth, "What do you think, you know them best" he said.

Byleth looked at the floor.

She knew them best?

Did she really?

Because she was certain that Dimitri wouldn't have killed her friends and split their armies and yet... here they are.

Byleth sighed, "I don't know Claude... If Dimitri was serious about wanting to redeem himself to us, then think he will... But there are also a lot of factors that make me think he won't" she said "We'll just have to wait and see" she added.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, I know" he sighed.

"Any how we're screwed aren't we Claude" Hilda said.

Claude nodded, "Oh definitely" he replied then paused "You know what for what it's worth, I have a feeling that Dimitri will pull through for us" he said.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the entrance of Claude's study, Byleth looked and saw Judith.

"Hey boy, I heard you were having a meeting in here" Judith said with a laugh and entered into the room, "Although by the looks of it, you three are just hanging out in here" she said then shook her head. "I expected better from the leader of the Alliance" Judith teased.

Claude shook his head, "The meeting ended a while ago, you're late" he said, "Also stop calling me boy, we talked about this already" he added.

Judith shook her head, "Sorry, but not a chance" she said with a laugh. "Any ways what's the plan mister master tactician?" Judith asked.

"The four of us will be fighting head on" Claude said.

Judith looked at him with a stern look on her face "Just the four of us?" she asked "I thought this was a plan, not a suicide mission" she stated, "I mean I have a couple of men with me to bring into battle, but it is not nearly enough to take on the Imperial army" she said while shaking her head. "What about the rest of your men, why aren't they fighting alongside us?" Judith asked.

"I have the majority of them on duty of protecting our citizens" Claude replied, "I've also asked the Kingdom for aid" he said "If we're lucky they'll come to our aid and flank the Imperial army" Claude added.

Judith was quiet for a moment, "Your putting a lot of faith in them coming to our help" Judith said "I hope you know what you're doing boy" she added in a stern voice.

Claude shrugged "Even if they don't show we should be fine" he said but Byleth could have sworn Claude sounded unconvinced by his own words.

Judith frowned and shook her head, "I swear you'll be the death of me" she sighed.

Claude smiled back at Judith, "No better way to die then taking out Imperial soldiers" he said.

Hilda proceeded to smack Claude on the head with her hand, "No you dope, it's best we don't die at all" she scolded.

"Ow" Claude whined, "I was only kidding" he added.

Three Days later:

Turns out the Alliance army wasn't lucky.

It took a total of three days for the Imperial army to reach Derdriu. Lorenz and Yuri came and woke everyone up in the dead of night to alert them that the Imperial army would reach Derdriu by noon. And with that news everyone got to work with helping the towns folks evacuate the city and board on the ships.

It was day break by the time that they had managed to finally get all of the people from the town onto the ships, a lot of them were apprehensive about it, especially since the odds didn't seem to be exactly in the Alliance's favor, but... They eventually listened to reasoning and boarded upon the ship.

Claude was positioned at the ports nearby the ships, and Hilda was nearby him, if they wanted to reach Claude, they would have to go through Hilda first. Byleth was a bit further away from them in the center of the city, she could see where Hilda was from her position, and Judith was somewhere within the residential areas making sure there were no citizens left.

Byleth held the Sword of the Creator in a ready stance, In the distance there was the sound of war trumpets being blown, Byleth shut her eyes. Any moment now, the Imperial army would be attacking them.

Slowly but surely the Red flags were flapping in the wind, as the Imperial army was approaching, they stopped at the entrance of Derdriu, by the loos of it, their general was splitting their forces to hit them in two different spots. One would begin attacking and the other would sneak around to overwhelm them.

Dammit.

This isn't going to be an easy fight.

Byleth braced herself as the enemy's drew closer to where she was.

She squinted her eyes, what is that?

Far in the distance from where the Imperial army came was something in the sky, then realization struck Byleth.

It's the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus's banner.

Dimitri:

Dimitri left to his chambers directly after the meeting to discuss whether they would be assisting the Alliance army in Derdriu.

In all honesty, regardless whether or not Dimitri had the approval of everyone else, he still would have gone to Derdriu. Even if it were him by himself, it was the least that Dimitri could do for Byleth and Claude especially with how horribly he had treated them.

"Ha, you really think this will make up for your past mistakes" Glenn scoffs.

Dimitri stopped gathering his things and turns to Glenn, "No, it won’t" he said "But... It's the first steps in the right direction.

Glenn frowned at Dimitri, "You idiot, you’re going right into the direction that doesn't offer Edelgard's head" he hissed, "Helping them fight isn't going to make her want you again, she has Von Riegan for that" Glenn sneered.

Dimitri froze and clenched his fists, "This isn't about winning Byleth's love back, it's about regaining their trust" he said in a stern voice.

Glenn laughed, "Yeah right" he said "How pathetic, you seek validation so badly that your willing to sacrifice our needs over it" he shouted "You promised us that woman's head, you owe it to us Dimitri" Glenn hissed. "We all died for you, your Father, Step- Mother, and I" Glenn said "We died for you, and this is how you repay us?!" he shouted "You truly are pathetic" he spat.

"Rodrigue and Byleth told me to live for what I believe in" Dimitri said.

Glenn glared at Dimitri, "You mean the man who was avenged instantaneously" he spat, "And the woman who is one of the living" he said "They don't understand, we've waited so long Dimitri" Glenn whispered creepily "You owe that woman's head, don't you forget it" he hissed the stalked off to the corner of Dimitri's room to just watch his every move.

Dimitri turned back around and began re- gathering his things. He knew that Glenn is right, if he is to help Byleth and Claude, Dimitri will have to give up his pursuit for Edelgard's head, but...

Can he do that to the dead?

Dimitri frowned, well there is still time before he needs to decide. Right now, the most important thing is saving the Alliance army.

Once finished packing Dimitri grabbed Areadbhar and left to go to the stables, most people were there already.

He stood off to the side from the others listening to bits and pieces of their conversations.

"I wonder how the Alliance is fairing" Ingrid said in a concerned tone, "I just hope we make it to them in time" she added.

Felix shook his head, "Tsk, even if we don't make it in time, they'll be fine" he said sternly.

Ingrid sighed, "How can you be so sure Felix?" she asked.

"Because, they wouldn't die by Imperial hands" Felix said in a matter of fact tone.

Sylvain let out a chuckle, "Yeah... I guess so" he said "But still let’s get there in time just to be safe" he added.

"Agreed" Ingrid said.

Dimitri was waiting for Gilbert to join them when footsteps sounded behind him, Dimitri turned to face the person who was none other than Jeralt.

"Dimitri, I heard that you guys are leaving to help Byleth and Claude" Jeralt began, "I'm coming with you" he added sternly.

Dimitri was a bit taken aback by the sudden request to join the fight typically Jeralt stayed behind and handled the affairs of the monastery, such as making sure no one invades or that everything is running smoothly.

"Are you sure Jeralt?" Dimitri asked, "We could handle it, I'm certain that your assistance would be most needed here" he added.

Jeralt frowned, "I wasn't asking" he stated "I'm coming, not that I don't trust you all but... The life of my kid is at stake and I'm not going to take any chances" he said, "I already lost her once, I don't need to lose her again" he concluded.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, he understood Jeralt's sentiment and why he'd want to be there. "Understood" Dimitri said, Jeralt smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Good" Jeralt said, the two of them stood beside each other waiting for Gilbert to arrive and give the signal that would begin their march to Derdriu.

Eventually Gilbert joined them at the stables and they set off for Derdriu, They took a force of ten of their most elite soldiers, consisting of Annette, Ashe, Dedue, Dimitri, Felix, Gilbert, Ingrid, Jeralt, Mercedes, and Sylvain.

The Kingdom army quickly rushed to the aid of the Alliance, it took them a whopping two days to reach the Capital of Derdriu, Dimitri was certain that it had to be a record of some sort. Along the way they'd run into other cities that weren't able to fight off the Imperial army... It was gruesome to say the least.

They were at the outskirts of Derdriu when Gilbert stopped them, "It appears the Imperial army has already marched into Derdriu and engaged the Alliance" he said then paused for a moment observing the battle "It seems the Imperial advance has been stalled by guerrilla skirmishes. The Alliance forces are holding out, but they won't last much longer..." he added.

Ingrid squinted her eyes at where the fighting was, "That must be Judith of House Daphnel who joined up with Claude's troops" she said and shook her head "To think that Judith, a true hero, would find herself backed into a corner like this..." Ingrid sighed.

Dimitri shook his head, "It is not so. The Alliance has only drawn the enemy so deeply into the city to allow us to attack them from behind. Brilliant" Dimitri said.

Jeralt spoke up from beside Dimitri, "Huh, so they're planning a pincer attack?" Jeralt said.

Dimitri nodded, "I believe so" he said "He put his soldiers into position purely on the belief that we'd come... I can't believe Claude would risk everything on that belief" he added and paused for a moment "They have place all of their hope on us. Let's make sure we live up to their expectation" he concluded and turned to face the rest of their men "Here we go. Let's move!" Dimitri shouted then turned back towards Derdriu and ran into the battle.

Right at the entrance of Derdriu there were three Imperial soldiers lying in wake for them, perhaps they saw them from the distance and began preparations to make it hard to reach the Alliance army.

"We'll need to cut our way through" Felix said and looked over at Dimitri, "What boar, lost your edge?" he asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "Of course not" he said "Come on, we can't let them die" he added and swung Areadbhar at one of the soldiers.

Felix took down one of the soldiers besides him, and someone fired arrows from behind finishing off the soldier that Dimitri was fighting, Dimitri looked back to see that it had been Ashe.

"Thank you for the assistance Ashe" Dimitri called out.

"A thank you is unnecessary, your Highness" Ashe replied.

A fire ball fired at Dimitri, and a mortal savant came forward with his sword. Dimitri raised his lance and struck the soldier down.

"We've cleared the entrance" Dimitri yelled out to the others behind him as he entered the city.

To the right he could see Judith and some of her men engaging in combat with soldiers, by the looks of it Claude and the others managed to clear out all the citizens in time.

Straight ahead was the town square by the looks of it, but soldiers were blocking it, in that direction Dimitri heard a shout.

"Claude, Hilda, incoming Imperial reinforcements" A voice shouted, Dimitri was certain that it was Byleth.

Did she just say reinforcements?

"Felix, Jeralt come with me straight ahead" Dimitri called out and the two of them came forth to his side "Ashe, Ingrid, and Sylvain go help Judith" he said, "The rest of you go left" Dimitri added and began making his way to the town square.

Two armored knights blocked the entrance to it, Felix shot off a thoron spell taking down one of the soldiers, and Jeralt rushed forward on his steed and thrusted his lance at the other soldier, Dimitri came forward and helped Jeralt finish him off.

They entered into the town square, Dimitri saw Byleth she was standing on a healing tile fighting off some swordsman, far to the right he could see Hilda surrounded by soldiers, and to the left more soldiers were coming.

Felix rushed forward to Byleth and help fight the swordsman, she paused for a moment catching her breath "Thanks Felix" she said then paused for a moment, "Glad to see your back on your feet" she added.

Dimitri could have sworn that he'd seen a smile crack on Felix's lips, "Shut up" Felix said sternly, "It was no thanks to you" he added.

Byleth shrugged, "I told you to back down" she said while Felix shook his head.

Jeralt rode up to them, "Hey you two can talk later, we have a battle to win first" he said sternly "Felix come with me to the left, we need to drive Imperial forces back to where they came from" he said, the turned to Dimitri "Kiddo, you take Dimitri with you and go help Claude and Hilda" Jeralt said and nodded to Dimitri.

Byleth glanced at him, her expression was unreadable, but based on their last interaction he could guess that she wasn't too thrilled being partnered with him. Not that Dimitri blamed her, if he were in her shoes, he doesn't think he could forgive himself either.

Dimitri approached Byleth, "I'm glad we were able to make it in time" he said to her.

Byleth sighed and turned towards the direction of Hilda, "Come on we don't have time to waste" she said and charged off in that direction. Dimitri followed closely behind her; she swung the Sword of the Creator at one of the soldiers surrounding Hilda. Dimitri followed her lead and thrashed his lance at another soldier nearby. They fought like that until it was just Byleth, Dimitri, and Hilda standing over bodies that littered the ground.

"I told you they would come" Hilda said to Byleth is a sing song voice.

Byleth frowned at her, "Whatever" she said, "Have you seen Arundel?" she asked "We need to take him out before more reinforcements come" she added.

Hilda pointed off to a residential area to the right of her, "Maybe that way, a lot of reinforcements keep coming from there" she said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, how's Claude holding up?" she asked, Dimitri felt a pang of jealousy.

Hilda was about to speak but someone else cut her off, "Claude is doing fine" Dimitri looked and saw it was Claude who was now behind Hilda.

"Eww, Claude don't talk about yourself in third person ever again" Hilda said with a grimace on her face, and Byleth nodded in agreement.

Claude ignored them and turned to Dimitri, "Yesh, you guys are late" Claude said "I expected better from you your Princeliness" he teased.

"My apologies, Claude" Dimitri said, "We'll discuss this later, right now we need to find Arundel and end this" he added then turned to Byleth, "Let's go" Dimitri said, she nodded and began heading in the direction Hilda said.

There were a lot of soldiers there, Dimitri and Byleth had to fight their way through, further in the distance Dimitri could see Felix and Jeralt closing in on the opposite side from them, meaning all soldiers in between them are trapped

In the corner of Dimitri's eyes, he saw a familiar shade of brown hair, he turned and saw Arundel. He was still a distance away from them, but he was sitting atop his steed heading their way, and then he saw it. The start of a miasma ball.

"Byleth get down" Dimitri shouted, and leaped at her wrapped his arms around her to cushion the fall as he tackled her to the floor.

The miasma ball few overhead, narrowly missing them.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked as he released Byleth and helped her up.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... thanks" she said and turned towards Arundel.

Arundel glared at Byleth, "Fell star" Arundel hissed, "Your very presence foils our plans" he snarled at Byleth then shot aimed another miasma ball at her.

Byleth dodged it with ease and lashed the Sword of the creator at him, Felix and Jeralt were approaching him from behind to help Byleth fight, then it hit Dimitri that he needed to be helping. Dimitri swung Areadbhar at Arundel, he somehow managed to avoid the hit and glared at Dimitri.

"You would raise a weapon against your Uncle? You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your Father" Arundel spat.

Dimitri frowned at him, "You're rather clam for one in your position. Or did you forget this is a battlefield? Dimitri retorted, "Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will be time for that after we have settled things here" he added and lunged at him once again, from behind Felix was casting thunder spells to weaken him but that didn't seem to really do much.

After a bit of fighting Arundel finally stopped fighting back and Dimitri raised his hand at the others to get them to stop, "Uncle I need to know. That incident nine years ago... You were involved, weren't you?" Dimitri questioned as he walked up to him, "You know something..." he added.

Arundel shook his head, "You are not qualified to look into the darkness..." he spat then a creepy grin fell upon his face "You and Edelgard... Do your best to kill each other... You are family after all" he said. Dimitri lifted his lance to strike but the familiar glow of a warp engulfed Arundel and in his place was nothing.

Dimitri clenched his fists and stood there looking into the space where his Uncle is no longer. He got away, if there was a chance to clear Edelgard's name for the Tragedy of Duscar this was it and he now missed it.

"The Imperial army is retreating" Dimitri heard Byleth say.

"Finally, I'll go check on the others" Felix said and turned away.

"I'll come with you" Jeralt called out and rode after him

Dimitri stood there still in the same spot, "Dimitri he's gone" Byleth said from behind him.

Dimitri sighed and turned to face her, "I know..." he said softly, "It's just... There goes our chance to gain more information" he said quietly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, he looked at her, she seemed to be in deep thought, she shook her head "We could think about that later, for now just revel in victory" she said.

"Byleth is absolutely right. We should take this rare opportunity to let off some tension" Dimitri turned in the direction of the voice and saw Claude walking towards them.

Dimitri nodded at him, "Claude, I am glad to see that you're safe" he said.

Claude smiled, "Same, I haven't seen you since the nightmare that was Gronder" he said while shaking his head, "You really did come to help us... You soft- hearted sucker" Claude said with a laugh.

Dimitri laughed, "If you really felt that way, you would not have set up a defensive battle in the hopes we would come" he said "It worked out, only because we made it in time... Were you really so confident that we would answer the call?" Dimitri teased.

Claude shrugged, "Our thoughts on that were split" he replied then shifted for a moment "Personally, I knew you wouldn't hesitate to put yourself second and come running to our aid" he said, "Anyways thank you Dimitri... Truly" Claude said and paused for a moment "We need to celebrate, come with us to the Riegan estate we deserve it" he said excitedly.

Dimitri was a bit taken aback by Claude's hospitality, "Are you sure, we'd hate to intrude" Dimitri said.

Claude shook his head, "Yeah I'm sure you guys did just save our asses, it's the least I can do" he said.

"Alright then, we would be honored to accompany you for a celebration then" Dimitri said while nodding his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in this chapter I meant to get it done the other day but got distracted with the Fourth of July, Also I had a hard time writing Byleth's part which was a bit weird since it's normally one of the easiest ones for me, but oh well the chapter is done. I'll try to get the next one done soon, well hopefully. Anyways thanks for reading!


	43. On Trek to a New Dawn:

Byleth:

Fell Star.

Arundel said Fell Star.

Byleth thought back to the last time that she had been called that, she was certain that it was by Solon.

The person who had impersonated Tomas the librarian, could it be that Lord Arundel was replaced as well?

Byleth remembered some documents that she had stumbled upon one night with Sothis when they ran into Dimitri, they were about Arundel and his rather sudden stop in sending funds to the Church of Seiros.

Could it be that Dimitri suspects Arundel isn't who he says he is?

"Byleth your making that face again, what are you thinking?" Claude asked.

Byleth looked up to him in, all honesty she'd completely forgot that Claude and Dimitri were besides her. It probably wasn't a good thing that she managed to let her mind wander off so suddenly after a battle, even if they won it, they still needed to be cautious in case of any lingering soldiers.

"Yeah Claude, I'm good" Byleth finally responded, "Just tired" she added.

Claude frowned at her slightly but it looked like he wouldn't press the issue any further, "I was telling you how we are in for a celebratory feast once we reach Riegan estate" he said happily.

Byleth smiled, "That sounds like an excellent idea" she said

Claude nodded, "I knew you would agree my friend" he said with a wink "But first we need to alert the citizens that it is safe now" he added.

"Would you like my assistance?" Dimitri asked

Claude shook his head, "Nah, the two of us should be able to manage" he said "Also you look a bit menacing, and that might freak them out" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I understand" he said.

"Either way you should probably check on your forces, make sure everyone is getting healed" Claude said.

"You're right" Dimitri said while nodding.

Claude nodded, then turned to Byleth "Your taking Caspar's ship, I don't want to hear his complaining how he didn't get to fight" he said and took off.

Byleth chased after him, "Claude that's unfair" she shouted but that did nothing to help Byleth she still had to be the one to listen to the voice of complaints by Caspar.

Once finished with alerting them, Byleth got out of the ship and onto the dock to begin heading back to the town square.

"How did it go" Byleth turned around and saw Claude not far behind her. He laughed, "I bet you got an earful huh?" Claude said.

Byleth glared at Claude, "You owe me big time" she said sternly.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, Yeah, I know" he said with a laugh, and then paused squinting his eyes at something in the town square "What's going on over there?" he asked.

Byleth looked in the direction and saw most of the Kingdom army gathered around, "I don't know, let's go check it out" she said and began walking that way.

Once they got closer Byleth was able to make out someone shouting, it sounded like... Felix.

"Well Boar? Are you finally going to tell us the dammed truth?" Felix shouted.

As Byleth got closer she could see a confused Dimitri, he crossed his arms "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Didn't Lord Arundel say something about you and Edelgard being family?" Ashe butted in.

Ingrid shook her head, "To claim that the King and the Emperor are related... Could it be?" she said.

A look of realization fell over Dimitri, "Ah, I suppose I never told you, though I do recall mentioning it briefly to Byleth..." he said "Lord Arundel spoke the truth. My step- mother was Edelgard's birth mother" he added. "Political turmoil drove my step- mother out of the Empire. Father fell in love with her at first sight and they married" Dimitri said "I lost my birth mother before I was old enough to remember her. My step- mother filled that role for me" he said and paused for a moment "But she lost her life in Duscar nine years ago, along with Father".

Felix frowned, "Hang on. I didn't even know she was your step- mother" he said and paused for a moment, "Did my Father know about this?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes. All those who were close to my Father knew, including Rodrigue" he responded "But to speak openly about it would have caused a scandal, and so she was our secret. No one in the general public knew about her" he said "Naturally the fact that Edelgard and I are step-siblings was kept a secret as well" he added.

"I'm finally beginning to understand what you went through five years ago" Mercedes said "I mean Edelgard is the only family you have left, isn't she?" she asked, "To find out someone so precious to you is actually your most hated enemy... How heartbreaking" she said softly.

"But wait! You two were born and raised in two different territories, right? So, you probably never met until you were both at the academy" Annette pipped in, "I mean don't get me wrong. I think the idea of fighting family is just about the worst thing ever" she said "But hopefully the fact that she's a stepsister who you never really knew helps with the pain... I don't know, it was just a thought" she sighed.

Dimitri shook his head, "I am afraid that is not the case. Though it was only for a short time, Edelgard once called Fhirdiad home" he said "It was a long time ago and she was a cherished friend of mine" he added.

Sylvain gasped, "Wait! I remember now! She was that girl, wasn't she? The one you gave a dagger to!" he shouted "Heh, so your little girlfriend was Edelgard" Sylvain laughed.

Dimitri groaned, "Sylvain. If you have any more foolish things to say, please hold them for later" he sighed.

Sylvain nodded, "I do have a few more up my sleeve, but they can wait. Go on, Your Highness. This is important for us to hear" he said.

"She may be a hated enemy now, but the Emperor is your old friend and your step- sister" Felix said and paused for a moment "Can you bring yourself to kill her?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded, "I will kill her... If I must" he said.

If I must?

"But if there is any chance that the world, she seeks to create could be a just one..." Dimitri began "Then I... I would love to see a future in which I may reach out my hand for her and have her reach back" he said and paused for a moment " That said, I have no intention of letting my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Too much is at stake" Dimitri said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Ashe spoke up "Your Highness... I think you should meet with the Emperor and at least try to talk to her" he suggested, "If there is any hope of ending this war without any bloodshed, we have to try. Besides, killing your own family... I'm sorry, but it's not right" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I... I think so too. And you are right that we should at least try" he said.

Byleth turned around, she had heard enough. Since the beginning she had told Dimitri about finding an alternate way and now after everything his put them through he wants to finally listen to reason.

Before she could walk away Claude puts his hand on Byleth's shoulder, "Hang one, we need to hear what he has to say" Claude said.

Byleth doesn't say anything but she remains still.

"I wish to apologize. To all of you. I have led you down this dark path with me and caused so much suffering along the way..." Dimitri began, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my behavior. There is no apology I could offer that would be sufficient" he said softly.

"Hmph. So, this is how you intend to make up for my Father's death?" Felix asked sternly, it sounded callous but Byleth didn't think it was meant to be in a menacing way. Just sheer curiosity.

"Felix... I realize words alone are not enough to repent, but I fear they are all that I have" Dimitri said, "I know that no amount of regret can ever bring back the lives we have lost. I... I know that well" he said. "It's like patching up a tear with a different material. Things can never be as they were. The best I can hope for is to make things whole again" Dimitri said, "I wish to do the right thing for now on. That is why I have made a decision..." he said "I intend to take back the Kingdom Capital. I wish to save our people, those who I turned my back on for far too long". "To follow my heart and do the right thing... This is the way I can atone for my sins" Dimitri said "And the only way to do that is to side with the Empire and join the fight against the Church of Seiros and Dukedom" he added.

"What happens if the Emperor doesn't want to talk and join forces" Felix said.

"I do not know Felix" Dimitri said, "I will try to do what is in my power to make her see that we need to join forces and take down the common evil" he said.

"Hey, our plan was through means of conquering, you know if the whole talking thing doesn't work out" Claude shouted.

"Yes, Claude that is always an option as well" Dimitri said.

"Your Highness, I'm all for us not having to die fighting the Empire but... Can you really set aside your own personal feelings and work... no fight alongside the Emperor?" Sylvain called out.

Dimitri sighed, "I still hold hatred in my heart for her and for what the ones responsible for the tragedy... That, I will carry with me until death" he said and paused a moment "But... my life is my own. It belongs to no one else, and it is high time that I started living for what I believe in" he said. "I will no longer allow the voices of the dead to bind me. This is something that I must do... No something that I am choosing to do" Dimitri declared, "I will try to accomplish my aim, even if it means giving up revenge to do so" he said.

That was it, Byleth had heard enough she pulled her shoulder from Claude's grasp and continued walking away from Dimitri's sudden revelation.

Byleth had spent moons trying to coax Dimitri into even considering the idea, and now after so many men and women died for his blood thirst, he decides that maybe they could co- exist?

After he rejected the notion from Byleth countless times, telling her how he needed Edelgard's head. Rodrigue died for that goal... and now he decided that there could be another way.

Part of Byleth is thrilled that Dimitri has finally come around to this perspective but... After everything he has put them through.

It's just so aggravating.

Why couldn't he reach this conclusion sooner, before trusted friends and allies had to die.

Why Dimitri?

Why?

Claude:

After Dimitri's speech in the town square, both armies departed from Derdriu and began heading to Riegan estate. Claude was taken by surprise by Dimitri's sudden deceleration that he wanted to spare Edelgard now.

Part of Claude was mildly ticked off, since they had to fight each other before he reached this conclusion, but at the same time it's better that he reached it. That just means unifying Fodlan will be one step easier for Claude.

Claude watched Byleth from a distance, she was riding beside her Dad engaged in a conversation, lately she had seemed... Different.

But then again after Gronder he could understand why she might be upset, especially after Edelgard had declined joining forces with her and the whole having to fight your friend’s thing wasn't exactly ideal either.

A thought crossed Claude's mind, If Byleth couldn’t convince Edelgard to join them... Then how the hell would Dimitri be able to do it?

Maybe through family bonds? Although during the time at the monastery the two of them didn't seem to like one another, so Claude was certain that Dimitri's attempt would be futile.

He walked in silence; well most people did. Maybe it was fatigue from the battle, although Claude was certain that it was because of their last battle, tensions are still high from having to fight one another. Yet another thing they will need to overcome.

After a while they got to Riegan estate and immediately the liquor began to flow, and tensions began to dissipate.

Claude sat at one of the tables with Caspar and Hilda, the three of them were drinking. Claude knew he was at his limit, but gods Hilda had no limit, he genuinely had no idea how someone as small and petite as she is able to handle liquor like that. Maybe it's a Goneril thing? Claude has seen Holst practically chug a whole barrel of ale himself before.

Claude had been watching the room, at a nearby table he saw a drunk Sylvain hitting on Ingrid, and Claude could have sworn he saw her flirting back for a while before she started yelling at him.

Nearby where the Alcohol is Jeralt has taken up camp, Dimitri is sitting beside him but doesn't look to be drinking.

Where is Byleth?

"Hey have you seen Byleth?" Claude blurts out to Caspar and Hilda

Hilda's brows furrowed, "Hmm, I haven't seen her in a while, last I saw her she was with Lysithea gorging on sweets" she said.

Claude looked around, he found Lysithea, but she wasn't with Byleth.

Claude frowned, "Has Byleth seemed weird to you lately?" he asked.

Hilda froze, "I think she's just adjusting, you know after the whole Gronder thing" she replied.

Claude nodded, that made sense, but... How Hilda said it made him think there was more to it than that. " I see... That make sense" Claude said.

Hilda smiled and nodded, "Yup, why do you ask?" she said and gasped "Don't tell me you have the hots for my sweet Byleth" she said excitedly.

Claude shook his head, "No, it's not like that" he said.

Hilda laughed, "Yeah, sure" she said then turned over to Caspar and grabbed his wrist, "Say Caspar I need help packing somethings in my room care to help?" she asked.

Claude choked on his saliva, he glanced at Caspar it didn't look like he understood what she was implying. he looked slightly confused, "Uh, yeah sure I guess" he said and the two of them left Claude alone at the table. Claude made a mental note to have the room Hilda was using thoroughly cleaned.

Claude got up and walked over to Lysithea, "Hey Lysithea" Claude said with a wink "Would you happen to know where Byleth is?" he asked.

Lysithea nodded, "Yeah, she went outside to get some fresh air" she said.

"Thanks, Lysithea" Claude said and ruffled her hair, he quickly ran away before she could retaliate.

Claude was now outside, the air was nice and fresh, that was one thing he loved about them being a port side city, and that was that there was always a cool fresh felling in the air. Not too far away Claude saw Byleth sitting down in the grass gazing up at the sky. He walked over to her, "Oh, hey there. What are you doing out here at this hour?" Claude asked.

Byleth tilted her head back to look to Claude, "I could ask you the same question" Byleth said and gestured to the spot besides her.

Claude sat down beside her and looked up at the stars, "You know, when my brain is busy with thoughts going around and around, I used to gaze up at the stars to clear my head. I've been that way since I was a kid" he said "Looking up at the big, starry sky makes my dreams feel small... Which makes it feel like I can actually make them come true" he added. Claude was silent for a moment, "I didn't believe in gods when I was a kid. Maybe that's because the night sky took their place for me" he sighed. Claude turned his head towards Byleth, she was gazing intently at the sky. Perhaps trying to clear her head from her own problems? "Hey, Byleth... Will you talk with me for a while?" Claude asked.

Byleth nodded, "Sure" she said.

Claude smiled, "I bet you've figured this out, but I wasn't born in Fodlan" he said "Where I come from, the people of Fodlan are looked down on as cowards" he said, "Technically, that cowardice runs in my veins. On my Mother's side, anyways" he added. "That's why the people who were around me when I was growing up thought of me as an outsider" Claude said softly "But I don't believe the people of Fodlan are cowards. That kind of perspective is just based on ignorance" he said, "The person from Fodlan who I know best is my Mother" he added. "She fell in love with a man from the wrong side of the border and had the guts to leave home to pursue that love" Claude said, "I always threw that in the face of anyone who tried to make a fool of me. My Mother is proof the people of Fodlan aren't all cowards" he said with a small laugh "Just saying that doesn't achieve anything, though. I need to destroy the prejudices that have taken root in my homeland" he said. "That is why I came here, to see Fodlan with my own eyes. I thought I might be able to find a new perspective that could help me change things" Claude sighed, "And what did I find? That the people here view anyone who's an outsider as a beast of sorts" he said while shaking his head "I was shocked. Even though our cultures and beliefs are completely different, our two lands have that much in common" he said sadly.

Claude sat there silently for a moment, "That's when I realized that the only way to change things is to bring the whole world together and start anew" he said sternly "That's the dream I've been working towards since I first entered the Officers Academy five years ago" he sighed. "To unify the Alliance, and then all of Fodlan, and to bring a new set of values to this new land of mine..." Claude sighed, "After that, I'd expand that vision to the rest of the world. Break down the walls and let a new perspective come rushing in! Start all over!" he said seriously "Do you think that's just a crazy pipe dream? Or a brilliant ambition?" Claude asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Can you rise to the challenge of that ambition?" she asked.

Claude smiled, "Not too long ago, I would have said that it was too much for me to accomplish on my own" he said with a laugh "But that's not how I feel anymore. And that's because I have you on my side now" he said softly "Lately, I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I wouldn't have made it this far without you" he said, and paused a moment. "You and me, Byleth. We can go anywhere. Do anything" he added. "I hope that you always walk in step with me..." Claude said "At least until the day comes when we can look out at the peaceful world we've built... Together" he said, Claude glanced over at Byleth for any sort of reaction.

She just looked at the ground if anything she looked more upset then before. "I know you can achieve it Claude" Byleth said softly.

Claude couldn't help but feel a bit rejected, he quickly changed the conversation "Anyways... Why are you out here?" he asked "You look like you just saw someone kick a puppy" he added.

Byleth shook her head, there was a slight smile "I've been thinking about our fight with Arundel" she said quietly.

Claude tilted his head in confusion, "What about it?" he asked.

"Before we started fighting, he called me by a name that only Solon has called me" Byleth said.

Claude's brows furrowed, "I mean it kind of makes sense why he might know it, from what we've gathered they Empire has been working alongside them for a while" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Yes that's true" she said "But there are other factors as well" she added. "During our time at the academy I came across a donations book for Lord Arundel, he suddenly stopped donations to the church" Byleth said "I remember when Solon took over as Thomas, Seteth said that he had changed in his mannerisms" she added, "What if it isn't Lord Arundel anymore, but someone who works with Kronya and Solon" she said.

Claude sat there thinking it over, it seemed possible and It would explain why Edelgard is keen to side with the questionable forces... What if Edelgard doesn't even know that her Uncle might not be her real Uncle but instead some impostor.

"So, what if it is really someone from that group pretending to be Edelgard's Uncle then what?" Claude asked.

Byleth frowned, "I don't know" she sighed "I just wonder if Edelgard knows or if she's under the impression that Lord Arundel is the really himself" she said.

"Elaborate on if Lord Arundel is really himself" A voice boomed behind them, Byleth jumped a little at the intrusion, Claude turned his head and saw a stern looking Dimitri.

Claude shook his head, "It's just speculation, nothing to worry your head over your Princeliness" he said.

Dimitri frowned and sat down on the other side of Byleth, well so much for getting what's wrong with her out Claude thought.

"Well humor me then" Dimitri said.

Both Byleth and Claude remained silent for a few minutes, "How well do you know your Uncle, Dimitri?" Byleth asked.

"Not much" Dimitri said, "I always had a suspicion that he was involved in the tragedy in Duscar, by his sudden departure from the Kingdom and when he stopped donating to the church" he added.

Byleth nodded, "My thought exactly" she said "Do you think that maybe this sudden change could have been due to him being replaced, like how Thomas and Monica were?" she asked.

Dimitri's brows furrowed, "I suppose that's a possibility, but in all honest I don't know" he said "I didn't know my Uncle well enough to detect a change in his mannerisms" he added.

"Anyways like Claude said before, this is purely speculation" Byleth said. Dimitri nodded and remained silent, he looked to be thinking something over. "It's getting late, I'm going to turn in" Byleth declared and stood up from her spot and left behind Claude and Dimitri to speculate whether Lord Arundel is really who they thought he is.


	44. Rumors of a Reaper:

Dimitri:

The following evening both armies set back out to return to Garreg Mach, Dimitri had wanted them to set out in the morning but... He had failed to realize how many of his companions would be hungover from the previous night's endeavors. So, he had to settle for later in the day.

Once evening hit Claude and Dimitri led the armies back to Garreg Mach, the whole trip Dimitri had been contemplating what Byleth and Claude had said about Arundel. Could it be possible that he really isn't who they think, rather someone who worked alongside of Solon.

It made Dimitri nauseated thinking about it, what if that is true then does that mean that the whole time, he was in the Kingdom he was planning a nefarious scheme? It would make sense, especially since Dimitri believed him to be involved in the Tragedy of Duscar.

He made a note in his mind to ask Gilbert. Surely if anyone would know anything it would be him, as Dimitri sat riding on his horse, he tried to think of any other people who might have coerced in the plot with Arundel. Only one other person came to mind.

Cornelia.

Not only did she kill the Rufus, Dimitri's Uncle, and frame Dimitri to sentence him and his companions to death, but there was also that sudden shift in her personality that Dimitri remembered as a child. Didn't Cornelia also originate from the Empire as well... Just how infiltrated is this group in the political sphere in the Empire.

Dimitri knew that Edelgard had been working with questionable forces, that was undeniable, but... It made him wonder did she really have a say in it?

"Ha, pathetic" Glenn sneered "I knew you didn't have the resolve to do it you coward" he spat. Dimitri ignored him, and that angered Glenn even more. "You're a disgrace to the Blaiddyd lineage" Glenn shouted, "I can't believe we had to die, while a weak-willed boy like you got to live" he said.

Dimitri flinched at Glenn's words, he had to fight the urge to submit to the needs of the dead. To go back on his word and promise them Edelgard's head, but... Would that truly appease them? Not only that but could Dimitri live with himself after it was over and done with?

Sure, Dimitri had done bad things, really bad things but... Killing the last of your family, was that really something he could do now?

The dead will always be a part of him, Dimitri knew that as much. But... He also owed the living, for everything he'd done to them, all the senseless lives he took in pursuing Edelgard's head. He was so blinded by his own rage and violence he didn't care how depraved he truly became, and because of that he lost what little he did genuinely care about.

No, Dimitri knew he couldn't give into Glenn's foul words, no matter how much he wanted to. He needed to see this through, try to carve a path in which both him and Edelgard can coexist with one another.

"Are you alright there, kid?" Dimitri turned his head and saw Jeralt had rode up beside him.

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah... I've just been thinking over some things" he replied.

Jeralt said nothing in response to that, and Dimitri knew he could see right through him, Jeralt sat atop his horse just watching Dimitri, trying to figure out what it was that had him in a mood.

After a few minutes of silently observing Dimitri, Jeralt finally spoke up "So, you're really going to go through with this whole sparing Edelgard thing?" Jeralt asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, this is something I must do" he said "I owe it to all the lives I have taken to try to find a way that leads in less death" he added.

"Are you ok with giving up your revenge?" Jeralt asked.

Dimitri sighed, "Yes and no" he replied "Part of me still believes that killing Edelgard is something that I must do, I owe it to the dead, but... I also must repent for what I have done to the living, all of the harm I caused, and lives I took in pursuit of revenge" he said "I need to make up for it, and if to do that I must give up her head" he added. "Not only that, but as I said before our goals align" Dimitri sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, having her help in fighting back against the Dukedom and Church of Seiros is ideal" he added.

Jeralt smiled and nodded, "It is strategically smart" he said "Heh, I'm glad that your head has cleared a bit kid" Jeralt added.

Dimitri nodded, "Me too" he replied.

It took four days of traveling before both joint armies reached the monastery.

As soon as they reached the monastery Alois was waiting at the gates for them and took Byleth and Claude off somewhere to speak with them privately, it seemed like whatever was bothering Alois had to be important if he dragged them off before they had even settled back in. Naturally, Dimitri followed behind them, to see if there was anything he could assist with.

"You know Dimitri your stealthiness really needs improvement" Claude called out.

Dimitri picked up his pace until he was beside the Byleth and Claude, "I wasn't trying to be stealthy" he retorted.

Claude shook his head, "How typical of you to be following the two of us then" he said with a laugh "I assure you, we aren't up to anything" he added.

Dimitri frowned, while he knew whatever they were going to be doing right now wasn't anything they've done, he had a hard time believing that the pair weren't up to anything. He was certain there was a lot of information that he was being left out on, probably due to their fear that he might revert back to his former state, Dimitri felt jealousy clawing its way through him at the thought of Byleth and Claude having so much un-shared information between them. The other night he was certain that was only a small part in whatever it was that they knew.

"Right" was all Dimitri managed to say, he glanced over at Byleth, she had still yet to speak to him since the night she had told Dimitri about his Uncle. Many moons ago after Dimitri had yelled at Byleth, Felix had stormed into the Cathedral and yelled at Dimitri to cease lashing out on Byleth, that there might come a day that she wants nothing to do with him.

Dimitri feared he had reached that day.

Alois led them to them to the Cardinals room, once inside he began debriefing them on everything that had been going on in the monastery since they left.

"Alois, I'm not going to lie I thought something more urgent happened" Byleth spoke up after a while of Alois giving his run down, "All of the things you mentioned, are normal occurrences her" she added.

Alois frowned, "Oh, really" he said "Then I suppose the Death Knight wandering around the outskirts of the monastery is normal?" he asked.

Byleth rubbed her forehead, "Alois why didn't you start with that" she said in an irritated voice.

Alois laughed, "Why to build suspense of course" he said.

"Alois, I love building suspense as much as the next guy, but it really would have been best to tell us this right off the bat" Claude groaned.

Byleth shook her head, "Anyways how long has this been going on for?" she asked.

"The past few days, we have only had sightings of him, no encounters" Alois replied.

Byleth nodded, "Do you think maybe they're planning an attack?" she asked.

"I don't know, it seems like they are just watching" Alois replied.

Claude rubbed his head, "Dammit, ok" he sighed "We need to figure this out quick, we have increased patrols monitoring around the monastery for now on" Claude said.

Byleth nodded in agreement, then stood up from her seat "If that's all, I'm going to get going and check on how everyone is faring" Byleth said and began to head for the door.

Dimitri stood up from his seat, "I'll help you" he declared,

Byleth turned and looked at him "That's not necessary Dimitri" she said.

Dimitri shook his head, "I insist" he said and walked over to the door and opened it.

Byleth frowned at him for a moment, then sighed and walked through the door.

Dimitri followed behind her, with a small grin on his face.

Byleth:

The Death Knight is stalking the monastery.

Those words rang through Byleth's head, did Edelgard send him or is it of his own volition. To come and remind them what they're up against.

"Dammit, ok" Claude sighed, Byleth drew her attention back to the meeting. It no longer felt like it was all that important, especially now that the looming threat that is the death knight was brought to light. "We need to figure this out quick, we have increased patrols monitoring around the monastery for now on" Claude said.

Byleth nodded and stood up from her seat and turned towards Alois, "If that's all, I'm going to get going and check on how everyone is faring" she declared and began to head for the exit, she was certain these rumors of the Death Knight reappearing would have caused some up stir, no doubt.

What Byleth hadn't expected was the brooding Prince to, offer his assistance in the matter. "I'll help you" Dimitri called out and jumped up from his seat.

No, dammit.

Byleth wasn't in the mood for babysitting, "That's not necessary Dimitri" Byleth said coolly

Dimitri shook his head and walked over to the door, "I insist" he said as he opened it and waited for her to walk through.

Byleth frowned at Dimitri, but she knew there was a time and a place to argue, and this was neither of them, so she sighed and exited from the Cardinal room with Dimitri following behind her.

Byleth attempted at walking at a brisk pace, hoping maybe that he'd get the message that his presence was unwelcomed, but she failed to keep in mind that Dimitri's legs were significantly longer then hers and had no trouble keeping up with the set pace.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dimitri asked after they had been walking in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Find out more about the Death Knight sightings" Byleth replied, "You don't need to help, I can manage it on my own" she added.

Dimitri didn't respond to her comment, he remained silent and continued following Byleth to wherever it was that she was leading.

They went around the monastery and asked around to try to dig up any information on the Death Knight and where he was showing up, but no one really knew anything on the matters well at least Claude is setting up a patrol for that matter. Byleth turned to Dimitri it was about time to call it quits, this investigation was going nowhere.

"Byleth" A voice called out and she turned around, it was Gilbert, "Ah hello, Your Highness" he added and bowed to Dimitri.

"Hello Gilbert" Dimitri said with a nod.

"Oh, right Byleth I meant to ask, do you have a moment?" Gilbert questioned.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said.

"I would like to hear your opinion on our situation" Gilbert said, "Given our current fighting power, what sort of challenge do we pose to the Empire?" he asked "If the plan for co-existing with the Empire fails... Do we have any hope for victory?" Gilbert questioned.

Byleth frowned, "Given the circumstances with Gronder, and the Alliance having lost a lot of soldiers when the Imperial army swept through, if we aren't able to sway Edelgard... The probability for victory is low" Byleth admitted, it stung a bit to have to admit that, with all the power Sothis gave to Byleth there was only so much that she could do in the end...

Gilbert sighed, "So, we agree. Perhaps to strengthen our forces we could-" Gilbert began but a loud crash and a shriek cut him off.

Byleth looked over in the direction of the noise and saw none other than Annette, who had tripped over a barrel. "Aaaargh! Ugh, why would anyone put a barrel here?!" Annette groaned as she lifted herself off the floor, she walked over in the direction of Byleth, Dimitri, and Gilbert. "Ow, that really smarts..." Annette murmured, she looked over at Gilbert "Oh. Hello, Father" she said dryly.

Byleth looked to Gilbert in shock, did she hear Annette right? "Father?" Byleth recited in a confused tone, she glanced at both Annette and Gilbert's faces and realized she should have shut up.

Gilbert was silent for a moment, "Another stupendous fall" he said to Annette.

Annette scoffed, "As though you care about my well- being" she retorted, and shook her head "Anyways..." she sighed and turned to Byleth "Byleth, Your Highness, I'm heading out for a bit" Annette said.

Byleth nodded, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going to go visit my Uncle" Annette replied.

Gilbert shook his head, "To see my Brother? Why is that Annette?" he asked.

"I wanna ask him to entrust me with the Hero's Relic of House Dominic" Annette declared, "The fight from here on out is going to be tough, and I need to do whatever I can to get stronger" she said "The best thing we can do, as far as I can tell, is to have another Hero's Relic at our disposal" she added.

Gilbert nodded, "You're not wrong, yet it will not be easy" he said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is that?" she asked.

"Under pressure from Cordelia, House Dominic is maintaining a pro- Imperial stance" Gilbert responded, "That makes us his enemy. Brother or no, he will not hand over a Hero's Relic to us" he added.

Annette shook her head, "But he's not a bad person... And we'll never know unless we ask, right?" she said "And Mother might be there too" she added.

"The Dominic region is, at present, enemy territory. There is no guarantee you can see them safely" he said sternly.

Annette frowned and shook her head, "Fine. Be that way" she stated, "It's not like I was planning to ask for your help, anyway" she added icily and turned to Byleth and Dimitri, "Don't worry about me" she said. "I'll be back soon, and with a Relic, no less!" Annette declared then stormed off.

Concern fell over Gilbert's face, "Annette! Wait!" he shouted and shook his head "She never listens. So frustrating" he sighed and paused for a moment "However, if she were able to retrieve the Hero's Relic, it would prove to be a great boon to our forces" Gilbert said, "Perhaps I should prepare myself for the worst. I shall travel with Annette to see my Brother" he sighed. "Byleth, Your Highness, might I ask that you both take on a task for me?" Gilbert asked "It is entirely possible that we shall be captured in the Dominic region. In anticipation of that..." he began "I would ask that you wait outside of the region, with an army at your command" he said.

Byleth was a little hesitant since House Dominic will be in the Kingdom territory, but Annette was right if they had a shot at another Relic, it would be smart not to let the opportunity pass. "Of course" Byleth said with a nod of her head.

Gilbert looked down, "I cannot say with confidence that we will be able to bring back the Hero's Relic without issue" he said softly "While it pains me to ask this favor of you, I must also thank you for accepting" Gilbert said with a bow and chased after Annette.

Byleth stood there for a moment, "Should we gather forces and head out now?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth shook her head, "It's best you don't go Dimitri" she said "Being there puts you within Cornelia's grasp, we need to avoid that" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "Well if that's the case, then you shouldn't be going either" he said "Being in Dominic territory will have you within Rhea's grasp" he added.

Dammit, he's right.

Byleth's brows furrowed and she sighed, "I'll ask Claude to go in our stead then" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "It is best that way" he said, Byleth turned around and began to search for Claude, and Dimitri followed behind her.

Byleth stopped and turned to Dimitri, "Dimitri, I'm just looking for Claude, your assistance is no longer necessary" she said.

"Like it or not Byleth, I'm coming with you" Dimitri said sternly.

"I don't need to be followed Dimitri" Byleth retorted

"I didn't say you did" Dimitri replied, and shook his head "Please Byleth stop pushing me away, I want to make amends for all that I have done" he said "But I can't if you don't give me the chance" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "You don't get it do you?" she sighed "You can't just come back in here and demand that things go back to how they used to Dimitri, there are things you've done that..." Byleth began but trailed off. "You've changed, and so have I" she concluded.

Dimitri looked towards the ground, "You're right... My apologies" he said "I know things can never go back to how they once were Byleth, but I won't stop trying to make things right" he added "I have done so much wrong in the past five years, I need to make amends for what I have done" Dimitri said.

Byleth turned back around and began searching for Claude with Dimitri following behind her.

As usual Claude was in the Golden Deer classroom, Byleth and Dimitri entered the room and Claude turned to them. "Hey you two, what's up?" Claude asks as they draw closer to him "Any luck on finding information about the Death Knight sightings?" he questioned.

Byleth shook her head, "No" she sighed then paused for a moment, “Claude, remember how you made me deal with Caspar after Derdriu?" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "Ah, so the day I have been dreading has finally come" he said "Alright what is it that I have to do?" he sighed.

"Annette and Gilbert are going to Dominic territory to try to receive their Hero's Relic" Byleth said "But Gilbert is unsure, that his Brother will give it willingly, so he asked for back up in case anything happens" she added. "It's best if Dimitri and I both avoid going into any Kingdom territory" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "Fine" he sighed in an exaggerated tone "I guess I'll go, but If the Death Knight shows up, you guys are dealing with it" he said.

"Fine" Byleth said while nodding, "I call dibs on Hilda staying then, in case he does show up" she added.

Claude groaned, "Damn you" he sighed "Fine, but Lorenz is staying behind as well" he added.

"Ugh, you drive a hard bargain, Claude" Byleth said, "Alright" she added.

It was eventually decided that the group that would be traveling to Dominic territory alongside Annette, Claude, and Gilbert would be Ferdinand, Ingrid, Leonie, Linhardt, Lysithea, Petra, Raphael, and Sylvain.

"Um, Dimitri no offense but are you certain that it's a good idea for me to bring people from the Kingdom?" Claude said, Dimitri flinched a little at his words "They follow you, not me" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I understand your apprehension Claude, but they are at your command as well" he said "We wish to fight besides you once again, not against" he added.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "Alright, I'll take your word for it Dimitri" Claude sighed and turned to Byleth "Well I guess I'll gather everyone and head out now" he said "I'll see you when we get back" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Claude" she said, and Claude smiled and exited from the Golden Deer classroom to go and gather the group leaving for Dominic territory.


	45. The Sealed Forest:

Mercedes:

A few days had passed since the Alliance and Kingdom armies both returned to the monastery. Immediately upon their arrival Mercedes had begun to hear the rumors that the Death Knight is once again stalking the Monastery.

Emile.

Mercedes heart sunk when she heard the rumors that he had been lingering in the area, she knew that they were enemies sure, but... she couldn't bring herself to even consider the possibility that she would need to fight poor sweet Emile.

She had lost him for so long, and now...

No Mercedes couldn't think like that, she was certain if Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri were willing to try to spare Edelgard, perhaps if she were to tell them about her relations to the Death Knight and how it's all her fault that Emile is like that then maybe they would be willing to try to find another way but...

Mercedes knows it might be a long shot though, especially given the fact that during their academy days the Death Knight had a fascination with fighting Byleth, whether he would kill her or she would kill him whenever the Death Knight appeared on the battlefield she was the sole object of his fixation.

But still if they could look past all the atrocities that Edelgard has committed then maybe there was a chance that Emile would be spared as well.

Mercedes sighed and began heading to the Dining hall once there she grabbed some food and looked to the tables for someone to sit by. She noticed the familiar face of Dedue sitting alone by himself.

"Ah, hello there Dedue" Mercedes said as she took a seat across from him, "How come Prince Dimitri isn't with you?" she asked.

Dedue sighed, "His Highness wanted some time to himself to think things over" he said.

"Oh no, is something troubling Dimitri?" Mercedes asked.

"He is unsure how to handle things with Byleth" Dedue said, "His Highness wishes to prove to her that he has changed his ways but... It doesn't appear to be going well for him" he sighed "Byleth has been despondent towards his attempts at redemption" Dedue added.

Mercedes nodded in acknowledgment, she understood to some degree why Dimitri was keen on proving himself to her but at the same time it might be too soon to try to impose that on Byleth, especially after everything that he has done.

"Perhaps Dimitri should give her space in the meantime" Mercedes said "It might be too soon for them to go back to how things used to be" she added.

Dedue nodded, "That does make sense" he said "His Highness is just saddened over how things have become" Dedue added.

"I know Dedue, but if Dimitri cannot force her to feel for him in that way" Mercedes said "It's something Byleth needs to decide on her own" she said.

"I know" Dedue sighed, he looked off behind Mercedes "There she is now, perhaps if I spoke with her..." he began.

Mercedes cut him off before Dedue could finish his sentence, "Dedue that's a horrible idea, really" she said and watched Byleth walk past her to grab her food. Mercedes hasn't had a chance to speak with her since everyone was reunited "I'm going to ask Byleth to join us, please don't bring that up to her" Mercedes said and Dedue nodded.

Mercedes watched as Byleth grabber her food and began heading towards the tables, "Byleth" Mercedes called out to her and beckoned her to join them.

Byleth looked a bit apprehensive about joining them to dine but she came none the less and took a spot besides Mercedes.

"Hello Mercedes, hello Dedue" Byleth said as she sat down.

Mercedes smiled at Byleth, "Hello Byleth" she said, and Dedue nodded to her.

Byleth seemed a little off and she looked exhausted, "Oh dear, I do hope that you haven't been skipping sleep Byleth" Mercedes said.

Byleth shook her head, "No, things have just been hectic is all" she replied, she didn't seem to be in the mood to make conversation.

"Hmmm, I see" Mercedes said softly while nodding, "If you need help, I'm more than willing to lend a hand" she said.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you Mercedes" she said "But there is no need I can handle it" she added.

"His Highness expressed to me his desire to help you, perhaps you should let him" Dedue said.

Mercedes cringed a little at his abruptness on that matter, she specifically told Dedue not to bring anything like that up. She glanced over at Byleth she tensed up, any chance of getting her to open up was thwarted.

Byleth remained silent, prodding at the contents of her lunch. Dedue glanced at Mercedes with an apologetic look and she just shook her head in disappointment, the one thing she told him...

Dedue stood up from the table, "Well I need to get going, good- bye" he said and left from the dining room.

Byleth and Mercedes sat in silence for a few moments, when did it get so awkward to talk with Byleth? Sure, before she wasn't much of a conversationalist but now, it's like a completely different shift.

"I'm sorry about Dedue" Mercedes said softly, "He means well, he just lacks the means of expressing it properly" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she sighed "Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me" she added with a brief smile.

Mercedes doubted her words, but... It didn't seem like she should pressure Byleth anymore, she's probably just under a lot of stress.

Mercedes smiled at Byleth, "If you ever feel the need to talk Byleth, I am here" she said "It doesn't have to be right now, whenever you are ready I will be willing to listen" she added.

Byleth looked down at the table for a moment then looked up to Mercedes, "Thank you" she said in a soft voice.

Mercedes doesn't know for certain if Byleth will ever tell her what is ailing her but, as long as she knows that Mercedes is here for her... Then that is all that matters.

Before Mercedes could say anything, a shout rang through the dining hall, "Byleth! Mercedes! What are you two doing here?". Mercedes looked to see Caspar walking towards them.

"Um, we were just talking. Why do you look so flustered?" Mercedes asked.

Caspar furrowed his eyebrows, "Haven't you heard?" he said "Dimitri ordered for us to move out, the Imperial Army was spotted near Garreg Mach" he added.

"Oh, my that seems rather rash, for all we know they could just be scouting" Mercedes said.

Caspar tilted his head in confusion, "Maybe? If that's the case, we should be more then capable to handle them" he said and paused for a moment "But I heard the Death Knight is out there!" Caspar shouted.

Mercedes flinched, "The Death Knight..." she whispered.

Byleth looked at Mercedes with questioning eyes, surely, she saw her reaction to his name "Is that a problem?" Byleth asked.

Mercedes shook her head, "N-no. It's nothing. Really..." she said softly "Now's probably not the time, but I was just thinking of my Brother" she sighed.

Caspar's eyes widened, "You have a Brother?" he questioned.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, but we have different Fathers. He was a year younger than me" she said.

"Why'd he suddenly come to mind?" Caspar asked.

Mercedes's mouth opened, but before words of her Brother's identity could be revealed a voice cut her off.

"Byleth, there you are" A voice shouted, Mercedes turned to see Dimitri making his way to them. "Ah, I apologize for interrupting, but we need to move out immediately, we have caught wind of the Death Knight" Dimitri said "He was spotted in the Sealed Forest" he added. "He doesn't seem to have many reinforcements with him, so we need to strike fast" Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded, "That is best" she said "Have you gathered anyone asides from Caspar?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes" he replied "I've asked, Ashe, Dedue, and Felix as well" he said.

"The Death Knight... I have to go" Mercedes declared.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course Mercedes" he said, Mercedes was certain he didn't get what she meant.

"I have to go see him" Mercedes said and began to turn around to leave from the dining room.

Caspar chased after her "Mercedes wait!" he shouted "I don't know what's going on with you but..." he began but was cut off.

Mercedes turned around "No! I have to go see him!" she shouted and took off once again with Caspar trailing behind her.

Byleth:

The Death Knight...

They will soon face one another.

Byleth had been nodding along to whatever it was that Dimitri was saying, she only really heard the last few parts of it about going after the Death Knight, "That is best" she said "Have you gathered anyone asides from Caspar?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes" he replied "I've asked, Ashe, Dedue, and Felix as well" he said.

"The Death Knight... I have to go" Mercedes declared.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course Mercedes" he said

Byleth glanced at Mercedes, there was something in her eyes that normally didn't surface in her cool calm eyes.

Was it fear?

"I have to go see him" Mercedes said and began to turn around to leave from the dining room.

Caspar chased after her "Mercedes wait!" he shouted and soon disappeared from the dining hall with Mercedes.

Dimitri had a confused look on his face "Should we go after them Byleth?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, we're heading there regardless, we need to be prepared" she said "I'll gather Bernadetta, Hilda, Lorenz, and Marianne, then all of us will set out as a group" she said "Meet us at the stables" she added then took off to look for her companions.

Mercedes had been acting strange, since Caspar had brought up the Death Knight. Whatever her connection to him might be, Byleth hopes she thinks things through rationally, the last thing she wants is for Mercedes to put her faith in a blood lust crazed man.

Byleth quickly found the others and met with Dimitri and his group at the stables, when Byleth and the others arrived they were already waiting.

"Tsk, took you long enough to arrive" Felix said.

"Took you long enough to heal from that miasma blow to the head" Byleth rebutted, she heard a snort come from Felix.

Hilda laughed, "Oh, burn" she said.

They left immediately from the stables and to the Sealed Forest, upon their arrival the Imperial army was already lying in wait for them.

What if this is a trap? A part of Byleth feared that it might end up like the last time she was in the Sealed Forest, except this time she won't have Sothis to save her...

No, now is not the time to get distracted. Right now, they need to find Caspar and Mercedes and find a way to defeat the Death Knight. Damn, and Claude took Lysithea with him.

Byleth looked around and way off in the distance she could see the Death Knight, and Mercedes standing in front of him with Caspar besides her.

Oh, dear Sothis this isn't looking to good.

Maybe she should reverse time and stop Mercedes from taking off?

It was one thing fighting soldiers from the Imperial army, but the Death Knight was in a whole other league, no offense to Caspar and Mercedes but... Byleth didn't know if they would be able to handle it.

Byleth was about to reverse time but the Death Knight's voice rang through the Forest.

"Flee, and I will not chase you... Challenge me, and I will have no choice but to fight..." The Death Knight voice echoed through the forest.

Relief flooded through Byleth; she knew Mercedes had enough common sense not to fight the Death Knight but... Caspar is always a wild card.

Despite her urge to ensure their safety Byleth knew it would be foolish, and a waste of Divine Pulse to just use it so that everything with Caspar and Mercedes was to her liking. For now, Byleth needs to trust their judgement.

"Dimitri, take Ashe, Dedue, Lorenz, and Marianne with you" Byleth said, "You five take the left side" she added, and Dimitri nodded. Byleth turned to the remaining units, "Bernadetta, Felix, and Hilda, you guys come with me" she said "We'll take the right side" she added. "We need to hurry and reach Caspar and Mercedes, hopefully the Death Knight will keep his word and not attack them" Byleth said.

Felix scoffed, "I thought you were smarter than that Byleth" he said while shaking his head "A man like the Death Knight, his words hold no merit" he said sternly "We cannot trust that he won't go back on it" Felix added.

Byleth nodded, "You're right" she said "Come on, we can't waste any more time" she added then took off in the direction of nearby Imperial soldiers.

Bernadetta weakened them with a bombardment of arrows, while Byleth, Felix, and Hilda picked the soldiers off. After they won against those soldiers they continued onward, it wasn't long before they reached more soldiers, well actually since the other soldiers reached them.

Initially they hadn't seen them but soon figured out where they were by following the direction that the arrows were shot from. Felix and Hilda took down the archers and Byleth looks off at the Death Knight. Caspar and Mercedes are no longer beside him; they are fighting their way over to Byleth and the others. They aren't too far away from each other, they'd just need to take out a few more soldiers, then-

A loud inhuman screech filled the air.

"Shit a Demonic Beast" Felix called out, Byleth turned around and saw it.

"Brace yourselves" Byleth called out and lunged at the Demonic beast, she managed to make a dent in its shield, and the Demonic beast retaliated by spitting acid at her, dammit. She backed away momentarily and felt a wave of healing magic rush over her.

Byleth looked around and saw Mercedes nearby, she was glad they managed to reach each other "Thank for that" Byleth said.

Mercedes smiled and nodded, "You looked like you could use the help" she said.

Byleth nodded then diverted her attention back to the Demonic beast, Felix and Hilda were chipping away at its shield, Caspar jumped into the action as well and with all of their combined forces it wasn't long before the Demonic beast was defeated.

Byleth takes a moment to recover from the fight and looks around, there are still a few Imperial soldiers left, and the group that Dimitri was leading merged with Byleth's once they reunited. She watched as her friends fought, Hilda lunged at a swordsman, nearly taking him out completely and Mercedes finished him off, Ashe and Marianne picked soldiers off from a distance. And Dimitri... Well he was able to kill them in one hit, although he didn't do it with the brutality that she had seen many times before which was a good thing.

Footsteps were rushing behind Byleth she quickly swung her sword at the person, only for them to be on the floor before she could even hit them.

"Tsk, the battlefield is not the place to daydream at" Felix said in a stern voice as he pulls his blade from the fallen soldier, Byleth looks down at him.

That should have been her.

Byleth looks back up to Felix, "Thanks" she murmurs and turns around looking for more soldiers to slaughter, a feeling of numbness grows within her.

Since when has she questioned taking another life?

Maybe it was the fact that these soldiers could hardly be considered men.

Soon there are no more soldiers adorning Imperial red colors left on the battlefield, all that remains is the Death Knight who begins to leave.

"Phew... we did it. Are you alright, Mercedes?" Caspar calls out.

Byleth looks to her, she is staring at the Death Knight, "I am thanks to you. But still..." Mercedes begins but stops and takes off running after a fleeing Death Knight, Caspar looks shocked and follows after her. Byleth stands there dumbfound for a moment then rushes after Mercedes as well.

It doesn't take long to catch up with Mercedes, exercise was never her forte. Soon they see the Death Knight within the depths of the forest he turns to face them, "You came..." The Death Knight says.

Mercedes walks in front of him a smile plastered on her face, "How many years has it been since we last spoke" she said, and the smile disappears "I'm so sorry... I should have come for you sooner..." she added, there was pain in the way she said it and it stirred something in Byleth's chest. "I'm sure it wasn't pleasant living in House Bartels" Mercedes said.

There is a confused expression on Caspar's face, "I'm not sure I follow. Do you know this guy Mercedes?" he asked.

Mercedes doesn't answer Caspar, her gaze is transfixed on the Death Knight, "My younger Brother... Emile... Is it really you?" Mercedes asks.

The Death Knight and Mercedes... Are kin?

Byleth supposes that there have been bigger shockers, like Dimitri and Edelgard but it just seems so...

Impossible in a sense.

"I'm sorry, what? Your Brother is the Death Knight?! But you two look nothing alike!" Caspar shouts, he must have failed to notice that the Death Knight wears a helmet... So there really is no way to tell if they look alike.

"Mercedes... Leave the monastery..." The Death Knight said.

Caspar frowns and clenches his fists, for a moment Byleth fears that he is about to try to punch the Death Knight, if this were a completely different setting Byleth might laugh at the idea, but now seems hardly the time.

"Hold on just a minute! Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" Caspar demands.

The Death Knight looks at Caspar, "This doesn't concern you..." He replies.

Caspar shakes his head, "That's not true! You're her Brother, right? But you've got nothing nice to say to her after all this time?" Caspar scolds.

"You will die..." The Death Knight says.

Mercedes shakes her head, "Even if I die, I've made my choice" she said softly "Please, Emile. Fight on our side instead" Mercedes said with a smile.

The Death Knight shakes his head, "I cannot. My soul has long departed..." he said and paused for a moment "And yet... Here. Take this and go" he said pulling something out from underneath his armor and handing it to Mercedes.

It looked like a necklace.

"Is this... A Hero's Relic? You and I must share the same crest" Mercedes said.

"When next we meet, I will kill you without hesitation" The Death Knight said.

Mercedes shakes her head, "You won't kill me. I have this now" she says softly.

The Death Knight looks to Byleth now, "When we next meet, one of us will die" he said "I look forward to our fight" he adds then turns around and leaves.

Neither of the three chases after him.

"Emile... I can't believe he's gone again..." Mercedes said sadly.

Caspar shakes his head, "I can't tell whether or not he actually cares that you're his sister..." he said angrily.

Mercedes shook her head, "Hmm... Somewhere, hiding underneath that helmet, there's a very sweet boy" she said.

Caspar had a confused look on his face, "Is that a joke? Would a sweet boy threaten to kill someone? I don't get you, Mercedes" he said while shaking his head.

Mercedes frowned, "Living at House Bartels changed him" she said then sighed and shook her head, "But that's beside the point. Thank you, Caspar. I couldn't have confronted him without you" Mercedes said.

"Don't worry about it" Caspar said with a smile, "I may not understand you half the time, but we're still pals" he added.

Mercedes smiled, "Come on then, pal. Let's get back to everyone else" she said and the two of them turned around and began to head back to the rest of their group, Mercedes looked back to Byleth "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment" Byleth said, Mercedes nodded than continued onward alongside Caspar.

Byleth stood there in silence for a few moments, then went deeper into the forest.

"Death Knight" Byleth called out.

No response.

"Tell me, is Edelgard the one calling the shots or is it them" Byleth called out.

Still no response, Byleth sighed and turned back around to head with the rest of the group. As soon as she arrived to them, they set back off to the Monastery.

Once at the Monastery Byleth returned to her room, she didn't feel like joining the others at the moment. Byleth stripped out of her armor until she was left in her black shorts and shirt, she laid down and attempted to go to sleep, but her mind was running wild.

If only the stupid Death Knight would have just told her whether or not Edelgard is the one in charge or if that mysterious group had taken over. It frustrated Byleth greatly not being able to know.

There was a knock at Byleth's door, and she rose slowly out of bed and went to the door. Byleth stood there for a moment, she wasn't entirely sure whether she should open it.

"Byleth open up, it's Felix" Felix called out from the outside of the door "I know you're in there, I heard you" he added.

Byleth groaned then swung open the door, "What's up Felix?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go train" Felix said then turned around and began heading to the training grounds.

Byleth stood there confused for a moment then quickly put on her boots and followed him.

Once they arrived at the training grounds Felix tossed Byleth a wooden sword and raised his and immediately lunged at her, she narrowly dodged his hit, their training didn't last very long within a few minutes Byleth was lying on the dusty floor of the training grounds.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Felix asked sternly, he frowned down at Byleth "Earlier at the forest, you almost got killed" he said "When we fight it's life or death Byleth, we don't have the luxury to be distracted" he added.

Byleth stood up and nodded, "Your right" she said "I'm sorry" she added.

Felix shook his head, "Don't be sorry, just don't die" he said "The boar is starting to come back to his senses, that last thing we need is for you to start doing stupid things" Felix said "Whether you like it or not, a lot of people here look up to you as a guide, and if they see you don't care anymore then they'll lose morale as well" he said "We have lost too many people to this war for you to just give up" he said. "We owe it to all those we've lost... I don't know for certain whether this whole Edelgard thing will work out but... Please don't lose your faith in your plan, to most of our men that ideal is the thing keeping them going" Felix said then sighed, "Come here early tomorrow, we'll train then" he said and then left from the training grounds.

Byleth stood there for a moment, Felix was right. This whole time she'd been moping over the fact that she hadn't been able to persuade Edelgard to join them at Gronder, but... She had led them this far, and they believed in her idea. Hell, even Dimitri had come around to the idea that maybe they could co- exist.

So why...

Why does Byleth fell so upset about Edelgard's rejection, she always knew it was a possibility she was sure to tell everyone that before they joined her.

Maybe it was her bruised pride that upset her so much, but still it was no excuse. Byleth knew the risks of her goal, she knew her own death was entailed in that deal she had accepted that fate long ago. Either way it didn't matter, Felix was right Byleth needed to pull her act together.


	46. The Baron Dominic:

Annette:

There were very few things that bothered Annette, she normally tried to keep her perspective on things fairly optimistic, but... Traveling with her estranged Father who completely abandoned her and her Mother, leaving them behind for her Uncle to care for, well... That bothered Annette a lot.

In some ways she understood why her Father had left them behind, it was his own form of self- punishment for being unable to save the Royal family, well aside from Dimitri of course. But still, didn't he think completely abandoning his family was a bit excessive?

In Faerghus there are two common ideals held by almost everyone. Chivalry and honor, and her Father abandoning them was neither of those things. It was times like these that Annette questioned that system, it was severely flawed to a point, during her times at the monastery she found herself agreeing with Felix's stance on the matter, however she would never dare be as vocal about her doubts as he is.

Annette watched her Father, he was walking ahead of the group with Claude beside them, knowing Claude he was probably trying to pick his head for any information of value.

Annette looked over at Sylvain and Ingrid they were engaged in a conversation that had been going on for a long while, Annette didn't even bother to try to figure what it was about she wasn't really in the mood for conversation either way.

Well, it's not like any of the others really wanted to talk to them. Annette thought maybe it was her own insecurity and uncertainty at first but after a while she realized that the others most definitely went out of their way to avoid a conversation with Annette, Ingrid, and Sylvain. Well aside from Claude and Lysithea.

In all honesty Annette didn't blame them for it either.

The whole Gronder Field situation left a bitter after thought in their minds and many still had trouble being around each other, the trust they all once held for each other had been disregarded and tossed into the wind when they left alongside Prince Dimitri in the middle of the night.

And they really hadn't had much time with one another to prove that they were apologetic for that, sure it probably wasn't as bad as it could have been especially after the mess at Derdriu, but...

It was still awkward, nonetheless.

Annette shook the thought from her head, right now there were bigger things to worry about, like for instance the fact that her Father might be right about her Uncle giving her their families Hero's Relic. She was certain given any other circumstances her Uncle would have given Annette their Relic but... If her were to do so it would bode horribly for House Dominic.

Cornelia and Lady Rhea would view this as an act of aggression from her Uncle, which would lead to them attempting at seizing their property since House Dominic isn't exactly a major house.

The only way that Annette could think of for getting the Hero's Relic would be to fight for it, but still... Having to fight her Uncle?

The man who raised her after her Father abandoned her, it felt like a slap in the face to him.

But if he couldn't give her the Relic then... Fighting each other would be the only option left, and Annette needed to bring that Hero's Relic back. It was the least she could do as someone who bares the power to wield it.

Annette had failed to realize that she remained staring at her Father and Claude, and much to her horror Claude turned around and met her gaze with a wink and a smile. And to make matters worse Claude left from Annette's Father's side to walk beside her.

"Hey there Annette" Claude said in a sing- song voice, "Couldn't keep your eyes off me? eh?" he said teasingly.

Annette felt her cheeks grow flush, yeah right as if! "No!" Annette said defensively "I just zoned out" she added.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, I figured as much" he said "I doubt you meant to stare at me either way" he added then paused for a moment "You know, you and Gilbert look a lot alike" Claude said.

Annette forced out a laugh, "Makes sense given the fact he's my Father" she said bluntly.

Claude was silent for a moment, "Huh, Gilbert never mentioned that" he said, and Annette shrugged and remained silent. An awkward silence fell over them for a few minutes then Claude finally spoke up, "You know I've been very caught up in thinking about your song" he said. Song? What song? " I find it really makes time fly" Claude added.

Annette frowned, right the song "So you didn't manage to forget about that. I really wish you would" she sighed.

Claude shook his head and threw his hands up, "Alas, I cannot! That song is engraved on my soul. The lyrics... They echo in my brain, begging to be understood" he said and paused for a moment "Those words they represent the cry of a poor soul who died in anguish... Isn't that it? That's it, isn't it?" he asked.

What the heck was he going on about, "The cry... of a poor soul?" Annette said in a questioning tone.

Claude nodded, "A land that's dark and frigidly cold... That could only mean the underworld" he said in an assured tone "In my search for truth, I read up on the old rituals of the eastern regions of Faerghus" he added. "Those who die with regret are thought to end up in the underworld of sorts. Somewhere cold. Somewhere dark. Somewhere... Creepy" Claude said "To escape from their bitter limbo, they dig their way up through the earth, trying to find the surface... Or the light, in other words" he said "And so they creep about endlessly in the cold dirt of the underworld, clinging to their hopeless desire... Creepity creep, Annette. Creepity creep" Claude said in an ominous tone.

Annette stared at Claude dumbfound for a moment, did he seriously just compare her song about plants to death and the underworld? "Eh..." Annette murmured.

Claude looked at her with curiosity, "So? was I right or was I right?" Claude said.

Annette frowned and shook her head, "What? No! You're not even close! It wasn't supposed to be a dark and miserable song at all" Annette said defensively.

Claude rubbed his chin, "Huh. Now that I think about it... The melody and dance didn't really match the weight of the lyrics" he said.

"The lyrics are simply about seeds pushing out of the ground to become sweet, little buds" Annette sighed, "They creep through the dirt until they find the light! The song just describes what it's like to be a budding flower" she said.

Claude shook his head, "Damn. That is good stuff. Ok, maybe I read too much into it. Actually, now that you've explained, it really is a nice little song" he said "Creepity creep... The gentle journey from the ground to the surface. I love it" he added.

Annette's face grew red again, she was flattered that someone had said that about something she had created "Do you... Think it's embarrassing that I made up such a silly song?" Annette asked.

"Not at all" Claude said while shaking his head "Oh! But that reminds me. I was so inspired by creepity creep that I made up some lyrics of my own" he said, "I've been nonchalantly carrying them around with me hoping for a chance to run them over with you. Would you mind taking a look?" Claude asked.

Annette nodded, "Oh, of course! Let's see here..." she said "Walking with purpose and a steady stride... Lively and bright and full of pride..." she hummed. "Crying, laughing, and blazing ahead... Why worry 'bout tomorrow? Let's eat instead..." Annette sung, that's where it ended. She wasn't exactly certain what he meant by it if she were being honest, "So, uh... What would you say this song is about, Claude?" she asked.

Claude laughed and shook his head, "Oh, Annette. Sweet Annette. This time it's your turn to decipher its meaning. Let me know when you've figured it out!" he said and walked away from Annette.

What the heck?!

How can he come and just dump this puzzle on Annette for her to solve, she didn't force him to decipher her song, Claude choose to do that of his own free will.

Ugh, that's not fair.

Annette had to suppress her irritation on the matter, she needed to be focused they were drawing closer to Dominic territory.

After three days of travel they were finally almost there, it was merely a matter of minutes before they were there.

Uncle and Mother would be there, she wondered how they would react to seeing her Father once again...

"We are here" Gilbert called out, Annette walked up to him. Her Father was beside Claude "Annette and I will enter, if we are not back withing a few minutes prepare to attack" Gilbert said.

Claude nodded, "Hmm perhaps we should have a signal in case" Claude suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Annette said, "I can shoot a wind spell into the air, so you guys know we are in danger" she said.

"Excellent" Claude said "Alright then, you two should get going now, we'll be here waiting" he added.

Gilbert nodded, "Of course" he said with a bow "Thank you" he added and began to head through the gates that led into the city like area of Dominic territory.

Annette and her Father walked in silence besides each other until they reached the Dominic estate. She suddenly felt a grip on her arm, "Annette, we need to go now" Gilbert said urgently and began pulling her in the direction they'd come from and that's when Annette saw her Uncle heading towards them with an army of men.

Oh no.

Annette stopped and pulled her hand from her Father and faced her uncle, "Uncle, I beg you! Please give me the Hero's Relic!" Annette pleaded.

Her Uncle sat a top of his horse and shook his head, "Even in this land the Church and Dukedom's eyes shine bright. To hand over such a weapon to you, our enemy, is unthinkable..." he shouted.

Annette felt a lump forming in her throat, she knew it was likely that he would reject the idea, but... She still had hope that maybe he might.

Gilbert stood beside Annette, "We are well aware. Brother, I beg you. For the sake of the Kingdom's revival..." Gilbert shouted.

The Baron Dominic shook his head, "I cannot. If it becomes know that I gave you aid, my land will be annexed in a bitter instant" he said.

"Then we must relent. Annette, there is nothing for us here. We should go" Gilbert said and began dragging her along once again.

"No. Letting you simply leave will invite accusations of collusion. I must take you as my hostages" the Baron Dominic said.

Gilbert sighed, "So... It has come to pass after all" he said "Annette be ready to send off the signal" he whispered, and she nodded.

"Annette, live here with me. You needn't return to that helpless band of rebels without a glimmer of hope for victory" the Baron Dominic shouted.

Annette and Gilbert ran "You're wrong! That will never happen, Uncle!" she shouted, four fortress knights surrounded them, Annette raised her hand into the sky and cast a wind spell. Hopefully, Claude was paying attention.

"Father we need to fight them" Annette said, "From here we need to make our way to the entrance that they should be coming through" she said and gestured off to the left of them.

Gilbert nodded, and the armored knights began to close in on them.

Claude:

Claude and the others waited at the outskirts of Dominic territory, just outside the entrance. A few minutes passed and there was nothing, he wondered how long it would take for her to reach the estate there. "Hey, Ingrid, Sylvain, you both are from Faerghus" Claude said "Any idea how long it will take for them to reach the Baron Dominic?" he asked.

Ingrid shook her head, "Already growing impatient?" she asked.

"Nah, just trying to figure out by when we should be expecting a distress signal" Claude said.

Ingrid frowned, "If they send a distressed signal" she said sternly "We never know, perhaps the Baron can be reasoned with" she said.

"Ingrid you have to be realistic about it" Sylvain butted in, "House Dominic has a lot to lose if they just give up a Hero's Relic" he said "There is no way in hell there won't be a fight" he added.

Ingrid frowned and shook her head, "It's not that I'm not being realistic Sylvain" Ingrid said seriously "I would just like to believe in the good of the people of Faerghus" she added.

They continued bickering for a while, and Claude just watched the sky for any sort of sign that they were in danger.

A few more minutes passed, then a beam of a blue- green colored spell was fired into the sky.

"Told you" Sylvain whispered to Ingrid and she smacked the back of his head.

Claude walked towards the gates and looked in already soldiers were lying in wait for them, damn they must've known they were on their way. Perhaps news of them reached before they got there giving them time to prepare, either way it didn't matter they were going to have to fight.

"Alright, everyone come on let's go help Annette and Gilbert" Claude called out and entered the territory.

Straight ahead there were a few swordsman's waiting, Claude bombarded them with arrows and Sylvain and Ingrid finished them off. To the left of the entrance there had been another area, Claude saw Leonie, Ferdinand, Petra, and Raphael heading that way. While Claude, Ingrid, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Sylvain continued deeper into Dominic territory.

Honestly, they were kind of an unstoppable team, Claude, Linhardt, and Lysithea were able to weaken the soldiers significantly, and Ingrid and Sylvain were able to take them down with ease. It was a win- win for everyone.

Well, except the soldiers who died, obviously.

"I see Annette and Gilbert" Ingrid shouts

Straight head in the distance, Claude could see Annette and Gilbert. They were fighting off fortress knights that were surrounding them.

There was a swordsman and an axe wielder covering the path that led to the area that Annette and Gilbert were trapped in, they quickly attacked the soldiers and continued onward.

Linhardt and Lysithea cast spells at the fortress knights, Claude knew his arrows were ineffective against them, so he took the time to scan the area. In the center of the town there was a good number of soldiers surrounding someone that Claude concluded was the Baron.

Once they finished defeating the fortress knight's Claude looked over to Annette, "So, is this just a rescue mission or..." he begins to say but trails off.

He's certain Annette understands what he means, she looks to the ground contemplating her options. It's either stay and fight for usage of her families Hero's Relic or... Flee.

Annette finally looks up to meet Claude's gaze, she looks sad and she nods "Yeah..." she sighs "We need to get the Relic" Annette choked out "We cannot return without it" she adds.

Claude nodded, "Alright that means we'll have to fight the Baron" he said "Are you ok with that?" he asked.

Annette sighed, "That... That isn't important" she replied "What's most important is that we get another Relic" she said.

"Alright then" Claude said, "Everyone are fight isn't over yet" he called out and gestured toward where the Baron Dominic is "We aren't leaving without the Relic" he added then began charging in the direction of the nearest soldiers.

The outer layer was made up of assassins and fortress soldiers, Annette, Linhardt, and Lysithea would be able to handle the fortress knights, but... They will have trouble with the assassins so the rest of them would have to handle them while those three took out the fortress knights.

They all fought their way through them, until it was just the Barron Dominic left.

Gilbert stood in front of the Baron Dominic, "Annette, go. I will acquire the Hero's Relic, even if it means crossing blades with my Brother" he said.

Annette shook her head, "No! I couldn't let you do it alone, Father" she said and looked towards the Barron, "I'm sorry Uncle..." she whispered.

The Baron didn't move from a top of his horse, "Annette, your Mother is here as well you should be with us" he said sternly "I have no wish to enact violence on you, Annette. Listen to me and do as I say" he said.

"I will not listen!" Annette shouted while shaking her head "I can’t, and I won’t! There is somewhere I must return to!" she said.

"My Brother, I beg you... The Relic!" Gilbert shouted.

The Baron Dominic shook his head, "I do not wish to repeat myself! If you want it that badly, slay me and claim it for your own!" he yelled.

Claude and everyone else stood back and watched, this seemed like a fight that should be left between their family, Annette looked apprehensive and waited to strike. Gilbert on the other hand lunged at the Baron, swinging at him with his axe. The Baron and Gilbert fought with each other for a while until Annette swooped in and cast an Excalibur spell.

The Baron Dominic fell back a bit and stopped his attacks. He must have known that fighting further wasn't going to bode well for him, "So... This is it. I fought well, in the end. I doubt Cornelia will think I cooperated with you" the Baron said "Annette, here. Take the Hero's Relic and go. In return... Promise to restore the Kingdom" he said.

Annette walked over to her Uncle slowly, he smiled at her softly and handed it to her. They looked to be exchanging words, but Claude didn't catch what was being said but he saw Annette wiping tears from her face.

Gilbert had a somber look on his face, "Brother... I thank you" he said.

The Baron nodded, "And don't worry about your wife. Whatever happens, I swear I will protect her" he said and paused for a moment "When all of this is over, you had better return to her. Make sure victory is yours... Gustave" he said.

Gustave? Who the hell is Gustave?

Gilbert nodded, "You have my word" he said.

The Baron Dominic stood up tall and nodded, "Now go, before any of Cornelia's or Rhea's dogs come" he said.

Gilbert nodded and turned away to leave, Annette stood there for a moment holding her families Hero's Relic "Goodbye Uncle" she said then turned and began leaving from her home.

The other's followed behind, them and began their journey back to Garreg Mach.


	47. Strategy meeting:

Claude:

The trip back to the monastery was a quiet one, Annette seemed upset, but... Given the circumstances Claude couldn't blame her. Despite the fact they didn't have to kill the Baron Dominic, he could still imagine having to fight your Uncle would leave a sort of impact in your mind.

Claude wished Byleth or Hilda had come with him, they certainly would know how to comfort her, ok well maybe just Hilda, Byleth not so much actually now that he thinks about it, she's not exactly the touchy feely type, Claude chalks that up to the years she spent as a mercenary.

It took another three days for them to return to the monastery. They arrived at the dead of night and all Claude could think about was getting to his room to fall asleep, but he was stopped by Annette and Gilbert.

"Claude, I cannot tell you how thankful we are for your assistance," Gilbert said.

Annette was still holding on to her Hero's Relic like her life depended on it, maybe because in a twisted way it did. "I don't know what would have happened if not for you... And thanks to you, I got this!" Annette said and held the Relic in both of her hands to show it to Claude.

Huh, it had looked like it was an axe but up close it looked nothing like Hilda's Hero's Relic Freikugel, "The magic hammer, Crusher... The Hero's Relic of House Dominic" Gilbert said "My Brother would not surrender such a Relic without a fight... I hope you understand" he sighed.

Claude threw his hands up, "Yeah, yeah, I get it he had to put on a show for the Church and Dukedom" he said with a laugh.

Gilbert nodded, "House Dominic is one of the ten great bloodlines. Yet within the Kingdom we are mere feudal lords" he said "With Cornelia growing in strength, Dominic must kneel. To do otherwise would be suicide" he sighed and paused for a moment "The western lords, and other rulers, are in the same situation. They all comply, albeit reluctantly" he added. "I hope that the Kingdom will rise once more, under the banner of the legitimate King" Gilbert said.

Claude tensed up a bit, he knew that Dimitri would in fact ascend to the throne once everything was sorted out but... It left Claude wondering if his goal would be able to be achieved with him King of the neighboring country. Would Dimitri be willing to help quell this divide amongst people or does he want to keep in place those systems that confine people. Systems like crests or the church, it was part of the reason why Claude was willing to work with Edelgard they both wanted to get rid of this hierarchy that divided the people, except Edelgard was willing to go to extreme lengths to accomplish that goal. To Claude it just didn't seem like there should be that much bloodshed for the goal, he wanted to achieve it through acceptance of one another...

His attention was drawn back to Annette, she was nodding her head "I hope so too. That's why we can't give up!" she said enthusiastically.

Gilbert nodded in agreement, "To that end, Claude, I will require your help as well as Byleth's" he said and smiled at Claude "I hope we can continue depending on you".

Claude shrugged his shoulders "I guess you can count on me" he said with a laugh.

Annette giggled and shook her head, "Don't worry, we won't make you do all the hard work by yourself" she teased "I'll give it my all too! Speaking of... I'm gonna get straight to training!" Annette shouted.

Claude shook his head, "Annette it's the middle of the night, you need to get rest" he said.

But it was too late Annette had already taken off to the training grounds, a few feet away she tripped over a box "Gaaaaaah! Why would someone but a dumb wooden box here!?" she shouted and then continued onto the training grounds.

Claude and Gilbert both looked at one another, Gilbert sighed while shaking his head, "And please look after my daughter as well" he said. Claude nodded and stifled a laugh, "Thank you once again Claude" Gilbert said "Have a good night" he added and began to turn in for the night.

Claude followed his lead and decided to turn in for the night he was beyond exhausted from the traveling and fighting that they had to do.

(The next morning)

Claude was woken up to loud banging on his door, and someone shouting his name.

Dammit so much for getting to sleep in he thought as he slowly made his way to open the door.

Another knock, "Claude hurry up and open the door" the person groaned, now that Claude was a bit more awake he realized that the obnoxious person that woke him up was none other than Hilda, oh she was going to pay.

Claude opened the door, "Hilda as much as I love seeing your lovely face, I much would have preferred to remain sleeping" he said.

Hilda frowned at him, "Jesh, you’re in a bad mood today aren't you Claude" she said sternly, "You and Byleth always wake me up like this, I merely am returning the favor" she added.

Hilda was right to some degree; they normally do have to wake her up. "Ugh, whatever Hilda" Claude groaned "Anyways what's up?" he asked.

"We are having a strategy meeting to discuss our next course of action" Hilda said.

Claude frowned, "Damn Byleth, I just got back" he sighed.

Hilda shook her head, "Actually it was Gilbert's idea" she said with a laugh "But it's important we all get on the same page and fast" she added.

Damn she was right about that, "You know you sounded a lot like Byleth when you said that" Claude teased.

"We spend too much time together" Hilda laughed, "Anyways hurry and get ready, we'll be in the Cardinal's room" she added and took off to the strategy meeting.

Claude quickly got ready then rushed over to the Cardinal's room, upon arrival he could tell that he may have been a little late, he mumbled a sorry then quickly sat down besides Byleth and Hilda, the two of them both shot him a look for taking so long, Claude was certain he could expect a lecture later on.

The meeting dragged on for a while, Claude was certain he'd even seen Byleth nearly doze off as they were recounting everything that had happened at the monastery while Claude and the others were away.

Once the boring stuff was out of the way they began to discuss their next attack on the Empire, "We need to concur Fort Merceus, the so-called impregnable fortress" Dimitri declared.

"An impregnable fortress?" Byleth said in a questioning tone.

Gilbert nodded, "Fort Merceus is praised as the strongest in the Empire" he said "Count Bergliez, the Empire's Minister of Military affairs once had troops stationed there" he added and paused for a moment, "But according to spies, a large military force has entered the stronghold" Gilbert said "Perhaps they are gathering soldiers from various regions to compensate for their losses" he said.

Byleth furrowed her brows, "So, should we try to avoid it?" she asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "If we try to avoid it, those troops will follow us and attack from the rear. It's best to handle the situation head- on" Dimitri said, "Once we take Fort Merceus, Enbarr will be within reach. This is the Empire's last chance to stop us" he added.

Hmm, Dimitri is right. It does make sense to take Fort Merceus, "The prevailing theory is that you need triple your enemies' forces to take a fortress with a frontal assault" Claude said.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "Yes, that is correct" he said.

Claude frowned and rubbed his head, "Our current army isn't strong enough. Hmm... What to do..." he murmured.

Judith stared at Claude, "Whatever you do, just don't ask us to scale those huge walls. We'd end up dead when they hurl rocks down at us" she said.

Hilda frowned, "Yeah no thanks!" she said "If only someone would open the gates for us from the inside" she sighed.

Claude looked to Gilbert, "You have spies within the Empire, any of them stationed there?" he asked.

Gilbert shook his head, "No, none have managed to infiltrate there" he said.

Claude rubbed his head, "Alright, so, unfortunately we don't have any spies in there, wait a minute..." he began "I've got it! We could sneak in, stir up confusion, and open the gates ourselves to let our allies in" he declared.

"Right! That's what I was saying all along!" Hilda said with a wink.

Dimitri didn't look sold on the idea, "How do you propose that we sneak in?" he asked.

Claude shrugged, he was just as lost on ideas to get in.

"Disguises?" Hilda said in an unsure tone, "If we dress up like Imperial soldiers, maybe they'll think we're allies and let us in!" she added.

"Do you really think they'd open the gates for us? I'd be pretty dumbfounded if that worked" Leonie butted in.

Honestly though, it wasn't a bad idea.

Claude shook his head, "No, no" he called out "She's on to something. It's a good idea, Hilda. We just need to refine it a bit, and we'll be in there before we know it" he said.

Hilda had a big grin plastered on her face, "Really?" she shouted "Go me!" she added excitedly, he heard a chuckle come from Byleth over their friend’s excitement.

"What is your definition of refining the idea? I know your go- to strategy is nausea- inducing poison, but..." Lorenz began but was cut off.

"So, fearless leader, I'm guessing you’re going to keep the crucial parts of your scheme under wraps until the time comes, aren't you?" Judith said.

Claude smiled, "You know me so well, Judith" he said "Whether we like it or not, this war puts a damper on our spirits" Claude said "What's wrong with trying to have a little fun every now and again? Just leave the details to me" he added.

Dimitri frowned at Claude, "I don't like that idea Claude" he said "We need to be prepared for what to expect" he added.

Claude shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Sorry Your Princeliness but, I can't tell you since the plan isn't refined yet" he said in a sing-song tone. "Anyways" Claude began "We still need to find out more about what we are going to be dealing with at Fort Merceus" he said then looked to Gilbert, "Would you be able to get Intel from in there?" he asked.

"I will try my best," Gilbert replied, pausing for a moment, "Perhaps we should end our meeting here" he said.

Both Claude and Dimitri nodded in agreement, and with that everyone else began to file out of the room until it was just Byleth, Claude, and Hilda left.

The two of them just stared at him, he knew what they wanted but... Claude wasn't too keen on divulging in further detail of what his plan is, especially given the fact that Hilda's family has a long history with the people he will receive help from.

No right now it's best they remain in the dark.

"Claude" Hilda said in a serious tone, "Come on you know you want to tell us" she whispered.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "What is this grand plan that you are scheming up" she said.

Claude shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear Hilda, and beloved Byleth, but... I will keep this to myself" he said "Either way you already know what part of it will entail, I will just be handling the smaller details" he added and stood up from his seat "I'll see you two later" Claude said and began to leave from the Cardinal's room.

Both Byleth and Hilda were frowning due to his refusal, "Claude you Jerk!" Hilda shouted as he left the room. He knew that they were upset by him refusing their request for information but...

This is how it needs to be.

Dimitri:

Dimitri left from the strategy meeting feeling upset, and Glenn decided to take full advantage of it.

"You know," Glenn began as Dimitri swung his lance at the training dummy. "I bet Byleth knows what Claude's secret plan is" he said.

Dimitri swung his lance harder that time, "Shut up Glenn" he murmured.

Glenn laughed, "I don't take orders from you" he spat "I bet they lie together at night and discuss these things" he said.

The lance snapped.

And Dimitri stood there holding the two broken pieces of the lance, he was angry at how easily he'd given into Glenn's taunting.

Dimitri had no right to question what she does, she made it clear that they weren't together in any sort of way, so if she were doing those things with Claude, Dimitri would have to accept it. Byleth had barely started to acknowledge his presence once again, after the whole Death Knight mess. Sure, it wasn't how things used to be but at least she wasn't ignoring him, that's a start.

He knew that the chances of them ever being with one another were slim, but he couldn't bring himself to give up on the idea that he could win her favor again.

But Claude, he complicated things.

"You disgust me" Glenn shouted, "You’re still obsessing over that girl" he scoffed, "Just bed a different woman so you can give us Edelgard's head" he said.

Dimitri frowned, "Even if I did that, I still wouldn't offer you her head" he retorted.

Glenn's face contorted with anger.

Dimitri immediately regretted saying that.

"You idiot" Glenn shouted, "She doesn't care about you" he hissed "You're means to an end" he spat "You'll see" he added and walked away from Dimitri.

In all honesty, Dimitri had expected him to say something much worse than that but regardless he was glad Glenn left.

He let out a sigh of relief and went to the weapons rack to switch out his lance for one that wasn't in two pieces. Dimitri considered grabbing a lance that was either steel or silver since he broke the training one but decided against it when he realized the training dummies might not be able to withstand it.

Dimitri began his training once again; he was working on his stance. Over the past five years he hadn't really cared much how he swung his blade, all that mattered was that the enemy fell to the floor and he didn't, but... If he were to continue his path right now, then it would make sense for him to try to preserve his skill for as long as possible.

His thoughts were broken off by the sound of footsteps, he turned to see Byleth about to turn around in the direction she came from.

He guessed they weren't passed avoidance yet...

"Did you come here to train?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth stood at the door frame of the training grounds awkwardly for a few moments before she decided to enter, she nodded her head "Yeah" she murmured softly and walked over to the weapons rack, she grabbed a wooden sword.

Dimitri tried to get back to his training, but there was something eating at his mind. Did Byleth know what Claude's plan was? He glanced over at her, there was a serious look on her face as she swung her blade at the dummy.

"Do you know what Claude's scheme is?" Dimitri asked, trying to mask the bitterness he felt over the whole ordeal.

There was a sigh, "No, I don't" Byleth replied.

Dimitri looked back at Byleth, her face betrayed nothing, "I see" he said "I'm a little surprised with how close you and Claude are" he added.

Byleth stopped swinging her blade, "Not as close as you assume" she rebutted.

Dimitri remained silent, he had to admit he was relieved by hearing her say that but there was something about her tone that made him feel unsettled but as usual her face betrayed nothing. "Would you like to spar?" Dimitri finally asked, breaking the silence.

Byleth hesitated for a moment then turned to meet Dimitri's eyes with her own, "Alright" she murmured and began to walk to the center area. Dimitri followed her, when was the last time they sparred? Maybe when they were training those orphans?

Eh, it doesn't really matter.

Byleth stared at him, and raised her blade, Dimitri did the same and she lunged at him swinging hard. Dimitri hardly had time to think of a counterattack, he had to block blow after blow with his lance. Dimitri tries to get a swing in, but her attacks don't relent, however her form is sloppy he could use that to his advantage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that they had an audience now, someone had entered the halls as they were training. But it mattered not, Dimitri had to focus, just wait for an opening.

Finally, he found one and managed to disarm her.

Byleth's sword clattered on the ground, "I win" Dimitri said out of breath.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "Tsk you idiot" Dimitri turns to see that the person watching them was Felix.

"I beg your pardon?" Dimitri said.

Felix ignored him and walked up to Byleth, "You're still not taking your fights seriously" he said in a stern tone "Even the boar was able to take advantage of that" he added.

Byleth lowered her gaze to the floor, what the hell did he miss?

"We are going to soon be fighting the Empire, and at Fort Merceus nonetheless" Felix said, "Now is not the time to let your emotions cloud your instincts" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Dammit Felix I know" she said, she didn't yell but Felix looked a bit taken aback by the force of her tone.

The three of them stood in awkward silence for a while before Felix released a sight and shook his head, "Both of you weapons up" he commanded. Byleth lifted her blade, and Dimitri followed her lead, lifting his lance "You will keep fighting until you stop screwing around" Felix said as he stood back to watch them spar.

They fought and fought, after a few matches Dimitri lost count.

Byleth finally managed to notch in a win, Felix shook his head as he walked up to them "We'll practice again tomorrow" he said then looked at Dimitri "You can join as well" he added and turned and left from the training grounds.

Really? That was it? Felix just yells at them to fight and then just leaves that seemed odd.

Dimitri almost chases after him to question him about his reasoning behind making them fight in such a manner, but he remembers Byleth just had to fight against him for multiple rounds.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asks, "I didn't hurt you right?" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "No, Dimitri" she said "I'm fine" she adds. Dimitri watches as Byleth heads to the weapon stand and puts her blade away, he fully expects her to just leave the room and continue avoiding him.

She puts the blade back on the rack and just stands there after a few moment's pass by Dimitri calls out to her, "Byleth?" he said softly.

Byleth turns around to face Dimitri, there's a troubled look on her face. Her gaze locks with Dimitri's for a moment; he thinks she is about to yell at him or shoo him away, but she doesn't.

"Tell me Dimitri" Byleth begins, "When we come face to face with Edelgard will you really be able to refrain from trying to kill her?" she asked.

Dimitri stood there looking into her eyes with his lone eye, "I will try Byleth" Dimitri said "I know I have not earned your or any of the Alliance armies trust back but... " he began "This is how I will rectify my behavior, if you truly believe that we could work together then I will try too" he said.

Byleth nods her head, he has no clue whether or not his response satisfied her, but she didn't make any expressions that indicated she was displeased by it. "Dimitri, you killed Claude and Lysithea" Byleth states bluntly, her gaze doesn't falter.

Dimitri's heart sinks once her words set in, at first, he was confused by it since they were obviously alive and well. And then it hits him, that he just didn't experience it.

A deep shame creeps into Dimitri over the thought of Byleth being the lone person to witness Dimitri killing her beloved friends, no wonder she had been resenting him the way she has.

Dimitri lowered his gaze to the floor, how could she stand before such an atrocious man "Byleth, I know that words alone cannot mend what you have witnessed" Dimitri began "But... I am so sorry" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "I don't want an apology Dimitri" she said "It has no value to me” she added. "I want to know, right now, would you still kill them without hesitation?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri met her gaze once again, he knew the answer immediately "No, I wouldn't, I refuse to give into the dead any further Byleth" Dimitri declared.

Byleth nodded her head softly, "Ok" she said and proceeded to leave Dimitri alone in the training grounds.

Dammit.

No wonder she had treated him with so much disdain, but Dimitri should have known better to begin with. Even before Gronder field he knew Byleth was dangerous for her ability to alter time, and yet it didn't even come to mind that she witnessed the worst possible outcomes and saved them from that fate.

How selfish could Dimitri be, this whole time he has been moping around while she's carried the burden of witnessing her friends fall in battle.

Dimitri was disgusted with himself.

He knows that there is no way to make her see that he has changed, but...Dimitri swears to Sothis he will make up for the pain he has put her through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I'm going to try to put out one more chapter this week but then I need to take a break for maybe a week, two at most. I'll still be writing during that time I just need to prepare it better since the whole big fight against Edelgard is fast approaching. Anyways sorry about the delay once again, and I'll post more about the break on the last chapter, thanks for reading!


	48. Preparing for Fort Merceus:

Mercedes:

Roughly a week had passed since the last strategy meeting, everyone had begun to prepare for Fort Merceus although it hadn't been mentioned yet, Mercedes had a feeling this was the last time they would be at the monastery for a while.

There were three ways that it could play out, either they come back with the Emperor besides them, Dimitri carrying back her head on a pike, or... They don't come back at all.

If she were being honest that seemed the most probable given the circumstances but Mercedes believed that what they were doing was right and just, and good always prevails...

Right?

No, now wasn't the time to let in this doubt, Mercedes sighed and quickly got out of bed. There was supposed to be a meeting today? Right? she wondered as she got dressed.

Mercedes looked at the necklace on her desk and sighed, how did the Hero's Relic even fall into Emile's hands? Their Mother had never mentioned it once before, but then again, it's not like she really cared about that stuff, and truth be told neither did Mercedes.

But she had to admit there was something enchanting about it. It wasn't quite like the other Relics that her friend had, the only other people who didn't have weapons per say were Felix and Lorenz, although she sort of did count the staff as a weapon since it helped him wield magic more efficiently. Mercedes grabbed the necklace from her desk and fastened it around her neck then tucked it underneath her dress.

Now she was ready for the meeting, she just hoped that she wasn't late this time. Normally Annie would wake her up for the meeting but lately she seemed distracted, something about a riddle of some sort? Mercedes made a mental note to ask her for more information about it later.

The walk to the Cardinal's room wasn't too long but it was awfully quiet, she saw Ashe up ahead of her but he seemed deep in his conversation with Marianne, Mercedes had a theory about the two of them and wanted to observe it from a distance, so she didn't intrude.

Once in the Cardinal's room Mercedes took a seat, the majority of the people who come to these meetings were here, minus the exception of a few, but she was certain they were just late, She looked around the table on the other side of her Byleth and Felix were engrossed in a conversation about Levin swords, "Swords and magic should be kept separately" Felix declared.

Byleth rolled her eyes at him, "Felix, you are a mortal savant" she stated "You of all people should understand the blend of it" she sighed.

Felix shook his head, "That's not the same thing, that's two things together, yes but, they aren't combined at the same time" he said sternly.

Byleth groaned, and Mercedes giggled at their enthusiasm on the matter. Nearby them she saw Dimitri glancing over at them with a small smile on his face.

How sweet.

Soon Gilbert arrived and the meeting began, "We will soon be setting out for Fort Merceus" Gilbert began "Begin preparations after this meeting, we will be departing from the monastery tomorrow" he said and paused for a moment "It has also been decided that we will not be returning to the monastery for some time" he added, Mercedes had figured as much, it was met with opposition but untimely it made sense for them to continue onward and just set up camp.

"There is other news" Dimitri called out, the murmurs began to cease "We have received a report on Fort Merceus" he began "The one that is commanding the troops at Fort Merceus is someone that we have crossed blades with multiple times" he said. Mercedes's blood ran cold; she knew who it was before he even declared it. "It is the Death Knight who awaits us there" Dimitri said.

The room fell silent, Mercedes looked up to see Byleth looking at her with concern, she put on a weak smile for her.

"If we are fighting the Death Knight then I think that using disguises might not work" Gilbert said.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree, with the Death Knight it's best to face him head on" he said.

Claude shook his head, "I understand what you mean but we do not have the manpower to launch a frontal attack against Fort Merceus" he said in a serious tone "Even if it is the Death Knight we are up against, either way we only need to deceive them long enough to get the gates open" he added "I'm sure once we start fighting them, they will realize we aren't one of them" Claude said.

Dimitri rubbed his forehead, "That's a bit risky" he said.

Claude frowned "Not as risky as marching up to Fort Merceus waving the Alliance and Kingdom banners" he rebutted "Plus we already got all of the Imperial uniforms needed" he added.

Dimitri sighed, "I get it but... Claude there is no way that we are going to be able get in with the Death Knight guarding it" he said.

"Unless we have someone dress up as the Emperor" Hilda suggested, "Which I would happily volunteer to dress up as her" she added.

"It would make more sense if Lysithea was the one wearing the disguise, since they look more alike" Byleth said.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Lysithea said.

Claude let out a laugh, "No, she's right Lysithea" he said "It does make the most sense" he added, "We'll have Lysithea leading us through the gates then as soon as we are passed we will attack" Claude said.

Lysithea didn't object any further, it did seem like their best option if they were going to get into Fort Merceus.

Ultimately it was decided as the best course of action, and the meeting was concluded.

Mercedes walked back to her room to begin her preparations for their departure, she gathered her gremory classifications uniform, spare clothing, and other little necessities that she would need like for the long duration of time that they would be gone for.

After she was finished Mercedes laid on her bed for the last time for a while, or possibly the last time.

Emile.

Goddess why did it have to be Emile.

Dimitri:

The meeting had ended the same way the last one did, they were going along with Claude's plan. Dimitri was certain that there had to be more to it than just disguises but if he couldn't tell them what it was then why should they go along with it, he wondered how the Alliance soldiers could just follow him without knowing the full plan, it just seemed so... Reckless.

But it didn't matter because it did make more sense than trying to fight them head on, Dimitri would admit that but, the Death Knight doesn't seem to be the type to fall for such deception like wearing a disguise.

Dimitri got up from his seat and began heading to the exit, "Your Highness" Gilbert called out, he stopped and turned to him.

"Yes Gilbert?" Dimitri said, "Is something the matter?" he added.

Gilbert nodded slightly and shifted around awkwardly, "Your Highness there is a sensitive topic I wish to speak with you about" he said.

Dimitri froze, a sensitive topic? "Alright" he replied to Gilbert and waited for everyone to filter out of the Cardinal's room.

Once it was just the two of them, he took a seat besides Gilbert, "So what is this sensitive information Gustave?" he asked.

Gilbert looked into Dimitri's eye, "Your Highness, first I must know are you truly set on sparing Edelgard?" he asked seriously.

Dimitri's mouth went dry, was this something to do with Edelgard? "I- Yes, I do" Dimitri said.

Gilbert nodded, "Alright, Your Highness" he said "What I am going to tell you is something that Rodrigue brought up to me a few moons before his death" he added.

Dimitri's heart was beating fast, "What is it?" he asked.

Gilbert's gaze fell from Dimitri's, he looked down at the table "It's about Lady Patricia" he said. His Step- Mother? What about her? "There is reason to believe that she was involved in the tragedy of Duscar" Gilbert said.

Dimitri's heart sank, "What?" he choked out and glared at Gilbert, "Gustave that's preposterous there is no way my Step- Mother would be involved in the murder of her Husband, My Father!" he shouted.

Gilbert nodded he wasn't shaken by Dimitri's outburst, "I know our Highness, I didn't believe it myself initially" " he said "But I had spies check into it, Lady Patricia's carriage was the only one that was left unharmed, and her body was never found" he added.

Dimitri shook his head frantically, "No, that cannot be true Gustave... I just don't want to believe that my Step- Mother, the Woman who raised me, hated us enough to cause such a tragedy" he whispered "And if so why... Why would she do such a thing?" he asked.

Gilbert sighed, "I am sorry Your Highness perhaps now was not the time to divulge this information" he said.

Dimitri stood up from his seat, "I need time to contemplate this" he said and then left from the meeting room.

He didn't know where he was going, but somehow he ended up at the cathedral, he always ended up here didn't he? Dimitri was never really a pious person but even during his academy days he found himself drawn to this building, he used to come here late at night and think of his vengeance and how he would have it one day but now...

He just sat down at one of the pews, could his step- Mother really have done that?

"Dimitri?" he turned to see Byleth entering the Cathedral, "I saw you enter in here" she said bluntly "Are you alright?" she asked as she drew closer to the pew that he was sitting at until she was directly in front of him.

"I didn't come here to talk to the dead if that's what you are concerned about" Dimitri replied quickly, he didn't want her to think he was falling back into old habits.

Byleth pursed her lips together, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

Dimitri stared at her for a moment, she wanted to sit with him? Despite what she told him, Byleth still went out of her way to show someone as depraved as he, with human decency? It left him a little dumbfounded, "No, please stay with me" Dimitri responded.

Byleth sat down beside Dimitri on the pew they were both silent for a few minutes, "Are you upset because Claude won't disclose his plan?" she asked.

Dimitri let out a chuckle, "No, that does bother me but, that's not why I am troubled right now" he said, Byleth was silent he knew she wouldn't pry if he wasn't going to say anything. "Gilbert told me that he believes that my Step- Mother was involved with the tragedy of Duscar" Dimitri said quietly.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "That's a big thing to drop on someone" she stated then looked to the floor.

Dimitri nodded, he was watching her "Did Edelgard ever mention her to you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I met her Father but that was it" she said "But it would make sense if your Step- Mother was involved" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "How does it make sense?" he asked.

"Lady Patricia is Lord Arundel's sister correct?" Byleth said "I remember your speculation that he was involved in the tragedy, and who else would go to the extent to ensure Patricia's carriage was unharmed other than family" she said.

Dimitri nodded, it did make sense in a way but... Could she really have done that? he tried to think of his Step- Mother and any memories he had of her, but most were lost to time. "You know Byleth, I cannot really remember my Step- Mother's... That Woman's smile. Nor the sound of her voice" he said. 'I always told myself that I would not allow myself to forget. And yet... all I can recall with clarity is her gazing away, so forlorn" Dimitri sighed, "Did she wish to leave us so badly that she would kill Father and me... Kill her family?" he questioned.

"I don't have those answers" Byleth said and raised her head to meet Dimitri's gaze.

Dimitri smiled weakly at her, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. I am asking you questions you could not possibly know the answer to" he sighed and paused for a moment, "Ah, I am sorry for making you listen to my troubles" Dimitri began "I can only imagine how much you loathe being in my presence, I am truly sorry to have caused such an inconvenience" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't apologize for that Dimitri" she said sternly "I'll admit, I still feel uneasy in your presence" she began, Dimitri's heart sank a little at the words "But, I believe you when you said that you are trying to do the right thing now" Byleth said then stood up from the pew, "Anyways we should probably start preparing our gear to set out for tomorrow" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Right of course, thank you Byleth" he said" and watched as she left from the Cathedral.

Dimitri sat there for a few minutes longer contemplating what Byleth had told him, but still why would Patricia do that and if she didn't die in the tragedy where could she have gone? Dimitri sighed, finding out Patricia may have been an accomplice in the tragedy of Duscar raised more questions than it answered, but... Dimitri was determined to find out just what happened.

Byleth:

Byleth left from the Cathedral as fast as she could, it was a dangerous game being in Dimitri's presence and she knew it but...

She felt it was wrong to just leave him there to wallow in self- hate and pity. He had just started to become faintly like himself over the past few moons, and despite the anger she still felt about Gronder and the events leading up to it, Byleth didn't want Dimitri to revert back to that harsh cold blooded killer.

She wanted the Dimitri that scolded her after their mission from Lord Lanato's rebellion, the one who believed that there is always another way besides raising your blade.

Maybe it was just her idealistic thinking but Byleth had hope that now, maybe there is a chance for Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri to co-exist after everything was over.

Byleth was happy for it but at the same time it pained her knowing that she wouldn't get to be there alongside them to see the world that the three of them could create if they just worked together. But alas, fate had other things in mind for her she thought bitterly.

Was it selfish that a part of her didn't want to die? She knew that for Fodlan to truly be free Rhea needs to die but... It just seemed unfair, but then again war isn't fair Byleth knows this. She accepted her sentence when she raised her blade against Rhea.

No, Byleth is done thinking about it. There is no use dwelling on something she can't change. Sothis once told her certain things are fated and her death is one of them.

The walk from the Cathedral to Byleth's room is a quiet one, she arrives at her room to see Mercedes waiting in front of her room.

"Ah, Byleth" Mercedes said as she walked closer to her room door.

Byleth smiled at Mercedes, "Hello Mercedes, are you alright?" she asked.

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Yes, I was just hoping I could speak with you" she said softly.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said and opened her room door to let Mercedes in "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright" Mercedes said while shaking her head then entered Byleth's room.

Byleth entered her room as well and closed the door behind her, she had a feeling that this was going to be a personal conversation. She pulled out the chair at her desk for Mercedes to sit down on then took a seat on her bed.

"Are you sure that you're alright Mercedes?" Byleth asked once again.

Mercedes hesitated for a moment, "I- I just am having a hard time with coming to terms with fighting Emile" she said "I know that it's something that we must do but, I feel if we could just maybe show him the errors of his ways then perhaps..." Mercedes began but trailed off "I know it sounds stupid but I really hope that we could spare him" she added.

Byleth grabbed Mercedes hands within her own, "I understand Mercedes" Byleth said "And I don't think it's stupid, he's your brother it's only natural that you wish to save him" she added "Perhaps I could speak with Claude and Dimitri on the matter" Byleth said.

Mercedes's eyes went wide, "You would do that?" she asked softly.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said "This is your Brother, sure he's done some questionable things but so have all of us" she added.

Byleth saw as tears fell from Mercedes's eyes, "Thank you Byleth" she said softly "Please, I would be delighted if you spoke to them about Emile" she added.

Byleth smiled at Mercedes "Would it be alright to tell them about your relations to him?" she asked "I'm certain once they know he's your Brother, they will be on board.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes of course" she said, "I should probably be the one to tell them our relationship" she added "That way I can explain it to them" Mercedes said.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said "I just need to prepare my things then I'll go find them" Byleth said.

"Thank you!" Mercedes beamed "I'll be in my room the meantime, just tell me when there here and I will come" she added.

"Will do" Byleth said while nodding her head, Mercedes took this as her cue to leave and Byleth began preparing her things.

She wondered if they did so happen to persuade the Death Knight, no Jeritza, to join them. What would happen?

Would he be deemed a war criminal or welcomed as an ally like Ferdinand and all the others that factioned off from the Empire. Byleth had to admit she was a bit skeptical about the thought of having Jeritza join them, however it is Mercedes's Brother and they will need as many people as possible on board when the time comes for them to fight that mysterious group.

Byleth quickly gathered her armor and spare blades aside from the Sword of the Creator. Once finished she went to check the Cathedral to see if Dimitri was still there.

And to Byleth's relief he wasn't, although it did make finding Dimitri that much harder and alongside of that she needed to find Claude who could be well pretty much anywhere, Byleth sighed.

"Yesh, what’s got you upset?" A voice called from behind her, Claude.

Perfect timing.

She turns around to face Claude, "Go to my room we need to talk about something" Byleth said.

Claude groans, "Is it another lecture?" he asked "If so, just get it over with" he said in a dramatic tone.

Byleth frowned at him, "Claude stop being dumb" she scolded "It's about Fort Merceus" she added, "I'll be there soon, just wait for me" Byleth said then took off to continue looking for Dimitri.

If not in the Cathedral, then where else could he be?

Now that Byleth thought about it, he was more than likely in his room gathering what he would need for the time they are away from the monastery.

Byleth made her way to Dimitri's quarters then knocked on the door, she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door and then the door opened.

"Byleth?" Dimitri said in a surprised tone, "Would you like to come in?" he asked and stepped away from the door frame so that she could enter.

Byleth shook her head, "No, actually I came to ask if you could come to my room, we need to discuss something regarding Fort Merceus" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he said and exited his room closing the door behind him. The two of them walked in silence as they made their way to Byleth's room. Once there they saw Claude outside leaning on the door.

"You know Byleth when you said we needed to talk I kinda figured it would be just you and me" Claude said.

Byleth shot him a look, "You two wait here, I need to call Mercedes now" she said then took off to Mercedes's room.

Byleth shortly returned with Mercedes and the four of them entered her room.

"So, what's this about?" Claude asked.

Byleth was about to speak but Mercedes beat her to it, she put her hand on Byleth's shoulder, "It's alright I've got this" she said, Byleth nodded. "There is something I need to tell you both" Mercedes said "It's rather shocking, and I hope that you will be willing to hear me out" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course Mercedes" he said.

Mercedes took a deep breath, "Um, alright I suppose I should start from the beginning then" she began "My Mother, is one of the other people aside from myself that carries the Crest of Lamine" Mercedes said "As you know, Women who bare crests are often married off for the sole purpose of producing children with crest" she added and paused "Shortly after my birth and the fall of House Martritz in the Empire my mother was married into another noble house" she said "House Bartels" Mercedes shivered. "A year passed and my baby Brother was born" Mercedes said with a faint smile on her face, "Years pass and things in House Bartels turn from bad to worse, so my Mother and I fled from the Empire into the Kingdom" she sighed, "Leaving behind my Brother, so that his Father wouldn't be swayed to come searching for us" Mercedes choked out.

Both Claude and Dimitri sat on Byleth's room floor watching Mercedes. Byleth extended a hand to her and Mercedes grabbed it for comfort "Thank you" Mercedes whispered to Byleth while squeezing her hand. "House Bartels isn't like the other house's living there is an absolute nightmare" Mercedes said then paused for a moment "I tell you all of this so you might understand a bit better what I wish to ask of you" she said, "I ask... No I beg of you please spare my Brother, he wasn't always like this deep underneath there is a sweet boy that was trampled beneath the horrors of House Bartels" she sighed "Please spare the Death Knight" Mercedes said sadly.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "Not going to lie I was not expecting your Brother to be the Death Knight" he said with an awkward laugh.

Dimitri nodded in agreement, "Now that I think about it, this does explain why you reacted the way you did when we had to fight him not too long ago" he said.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes... I'm sorry for not explaining the situation sooner, I wasn't entirely sure it was him. I always had a theory, but I didn't truly know until I confronted him in the Sealed Forest" she said.

Claude sighed, "Alright" he said then looked to Byleth "How do you anticipate we get him on board, most likely we won't be able to persuade him" Claude said "So that is completely out of the question" he added.

"The Death Knight has magic so we could use Silence on him" Byleth suggested.

Claude nodded, "That could work but we'll also need to weaken him, so we will have to fight him" he said.

"What is Silence?" Dimitri asked.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "Right I forgot you guys weren't here for that" he said "Well when you guys left for Gronder we were looking into efficient ways to knock people out, but we never found anything on that" Claude said, "Well aside from Lysithea shooting Felix in the head with the Miasma ball" he added. "But then we found Silent, which makes magic wielders unable to use their magic, thus making them unable to fight" Claude said.

"Oh, so that's why mine and Annette's magic stopped working" Mercedes said "I was wondering what had happened" she said with a laugh.

Claude nodded, "Yeah sorry about that" he said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "But the other option was fighting you guys until death so we preferred to just temporarily make you guys incapable to fight back" he added. "Anyways, with the Death Knight we need to bring restraints to prevent him from escaping, I hope that doesn't bother you, but we need to be cautious. Brother or not" Claude said

Mercedes nodded, "I understand" she said.

"I think we should ask for Lysithea's help" Byleth said "Her magic is strong enough to keep the Death Knight in check" she added, "Sorry" she mumbled to Mercedes after.

Claude nodded, "Alright, you know that means that some of you will have to return back to the monastery with him" he said "I know it's not ideal but he will be considered a prisoner of war, until his allegiance is guaranteed" he added, "I think it should be beat to keep him in the Abyss so that Yuri and the others will be able to keep an eye on him" Claude said.

"Will I be able to see him?" Mercedes asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course you will," she said.

Mercedes smiled, "Thank you, all of you" she said.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, yeah... I won't lie there are advantages to having the Death Knight on our side" he said "Although he probably won't work with us till, we get Edelgard and Hubert on board" he added. "But after Fort Merceus it won't be long till we get to them" Claude said.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'm glad this is settled" she said with a yawn "You all should probably turn in for the night now" Byleth said "We leave early tomorrow" she added.

Dimitri nodded and stood up, "Right of course" he said and proceeded to leave, Claude and Mercedes followed his lead and left as well.

Byleth shut the door after them.

Could they really capture the Death Knight?

It was one thing with Edelgard and Hubert, but the Death Knight... He's in a completely different league than them.

But that didn't matter, they would make it work, for Mercedes... Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to make an announcement? Anyways in the last chapter I mentioned about taking a bit of a break from the story, and I have decided to take a break till August third which is roughly what 10 days from now, I believe. Anyways, I will still be continuing this story, I'm to far in too just stop. I just want to get everything in order since it's drawing closer to bigger more important parts in the story, also I really need a break for a bit I've been getting stuck a bit in places and I think having it would help me with my writing. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I didn't intend to make it this long but I got super into the whole Mercedes thing, I love her back story alongside with Jeritza's. Well I'll post again on August third, possibly sooner if I feel up to it, sorry.


	49. Deception:

Dimitri:

Dimitri laid on his bed, hours passed and still sleep evaded him. It's not that the dead were bothering him at the moment, it was Dimitri's own thoughts that plagued him.

It was about what Claude had said while they were in Byleth's room thinking of a plan that would help them spare Mercedes's Brother. Claude mentioned that they had been trying to find methods to spare them, and it struck Dimitri they really did not want to fight them. They must have known that the situation in the Kingdom was far more dire than theirs and that it wasn't even an option to spare them. Dimitri had walked onto that field ready to kill whoever crossed his path, and he did.

Dimitri rubbed his face and groaned. How could he have been so stupid. Of course, they had been trying to spare them, that's all Byleth would talk about, how to make it so everyone lives.

Ok, sleep isn't going to happen then. Dimitri sat up and got out of bed, he needed to clear his mind. Dimitri got up and began to wander the grounds of the monastery, he ended up at the training grounds.

And to Dimitri's surprise he wasn't the only one who was there, Jeralt was there having a go at one of the training dummies. Jeralt looked at Dimitri, "Hey there kid" he said and stopped swinging his lance "Don't you have to leave early?" he asked. Dimitri nodded, "Jesh, still have trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Dimitri sighed.

Jeralt frowned at him, "Alright, give it up" Jeralt said "What's wrong?" he asked.

Dimitri lowered his head, "I was thinking about everything that Byleth and Claude went through to ensure that they didn't injure anyone from the Kingdom" he said softly.

Jeralt nodded, "Yeah, I remember" he said "Those two were hell bent on making sure all of you made it out of that battle" Jeralt added.

Dimitri nodded and rubbed his forehead, "So I've heard" he sighed "And while we were in the Kingdom all we did was plan how to kill them" he spat.

Jeralt placed his hand on Dimitri's shoulder, "Dimitri, thinking of those things will get you nowhere" Jeralt said "Sure you guys planned to kill them but you weren't able to" he said "Everyone is still alive and well" he added.

Thanks to Byleth, Dimitri thought and nodded his head, "You're right" he said "Thank you Jeralt" he added.

Jeralt nodded, "Listen Dimitri I know that a lot of you are going to be gone, and I wanted to ask please make sure Byleth doesn't push herself too much" he said "And that you both come back in one piece" he added.

Dimitri smiled, "We will Jeralt, I swear I won't let anything happen to her" he said.

"Good" Jeralt said then patted Dimitri's shoulder, "Now go and get some rest, you have a long trip ahead of you" he said then went back to swinging his lance at the training dummy.

Dimitri turned around and left from the training grounds, the air of the monastery had a chill to it, but it was nothing like the chilly air of Faerghus.

Faerghus... Oh how much he misses his home.

He'd never really thought about it in the five years that he'd been on the run, sure he knew that that wrenched Woman stole his homeland from him, but he never really thought about it. The cool nights in Fhirdiad, his Father... Dimitri sighed.

He tried to remember anything about him, but all that came to mind is his last words telling Dimitri to avenge him, all of them. And to think Patricia was behind it this whole time, it's devastating.

All of Dimitri's life, his Father's closest friends Rodrigue, Margrave Gautier, Count Galatea they always told Dimitri how his Father was such a good man. But... Dimitri wishes he would have gotten to see that for himself, gotten to know him more and seen it for himself. All that he has of his Father left is the verbal berating from the ghost of his Father.

No, there is no use thinking about these things.

Dimitri continued to his room, he needed to try to get as much rest as he could before Dedue showed up in the morning to wake him up.

Once in his room he laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Dimitri woke up to a knock on his door, "Your Highness" he knew it was Dedue and so he got out of bed and went to open the door.

"Good morning Dedue" Dimitri said as Dedue entered his room.

"Good Morning Your Highness, did you sleep well?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his head, "Not exactly" he replied "Also how many times must I tell you just call me Dimitri" he said sternly.

Dedue shook his head, "I am sorry Your Highness, but I cannot do that" he responded, Dimitri sighed he knew that Dedue would say that. "Are you prepared for our journey?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I am" he said.

"Good, I'll take your luggage" Dedue said.

Dimitri frowned, "Dedue I am more than capable to carry my own supplies" he said sternly.

Dedue shook his head then grabbed Dimitri's supplies and left.

Dimitri sighed he really should have seen that coming, Dedue has been with him for years now and still they have this barrier between them that prevents Dedue from viewing Dimitri as a friend only as his liege.

He shook his head and began to change into his armor then left to meet everyone at the stables.

Pretty much everyone was going except for Jeralt, Alois, Yuri and those who stay in the Abyss, and some other soldiers so they could hold down the fort while they're away.

The sun was beginning to rise as Dimitri reached the stables and to his surprise there were already a fair amount of their army waiting there, horses with carts behind them were lined up and ready to go.

Dimitri looked around, off in the corner he could see Byleth having a conversation with her Father most likely about her coming back safe.

"Good morning Your Highness" Sylvain calls out then walks beside Dimitri and glances at where Dimitri had been looking moments ago, he shot Dimitri a knowing smile.

Dimitri had a bad feeling about that smile, it normally meant Sylvain was about to butt into his personal affairs.

He nods to Sylvain, "Good morning, Sylvain" he replied, hoping that maybe, just maybe Sylvain will drop it and let Dimitri off without having dragged him into some romantic scheme.

Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows at Dimitri, "So, are you going to go and talk to her?" he asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, she is speaking with her Father at the moment" he said "I do not wish to intrude" he added.

Sylvain looked over to Byleth and Jeralt, "Hmm, I think he's leaving her already" he said while rubbing his chin "We best head over there now before anyone else takes up her time" he added then took off in her direction.

Dimitri stood dumbfounded for a moment, Sylvain was right however by the time he reached Byleth, Jeralt had already left. And so, Dimitri went over there as well.

"Byleth, you're looking lovely as always," Sylvain said as Dimitri stood beside him.

Byleth's face remained neutral, "I wonder how Ingrid would take to you saying things like that to other Women" she said bluntly.

Dimitri looked at Sylvain there was a faint blush across his cheeks. No way, Ingrid, and Sylvain, in all honesty Dimitri would have never guessed it. "Hey! No need to get hasty" Sylvain said in a fluster tone.

Byleth snickered at Sylvain's reaction, "I didn't know that you and Ingrid were together" Dimitri said.

Sylvain shook his head, "We aren't" he replied.

"I think your crush on Ingrid is cute" Byleth said and Sylvain's face grew more red.

Jesh, Dimitri has really missed out on a lot.

Sylvain quickly regained his composure, "Ingrid is just... A good friend" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, I won't pressure you anymore on the topic" she said, and a look of relief fell over Sylvain's face.

Dimitri grinned, "Hang on" he said "I think I should have a go at Sylvain, especially with all of the teasing I've had to endure" he added.

Sylvain frowned at him, "Well next time don't be so helpless" he said.

Dimitri opened his mouth to rebut, but he was cut off. "Who's helpless?" a voice behind them asked, Dimitri turned to see Claude approaching them

"Took you long enough to get here," Byleth said, changing the subject.

Claude frowned at her, "I had to send out a letter" he said.

"Would that letter happen to be about the details you refuse to tell us about our Fort Merceus plan?" Byleth asked.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Perhaps" he responded then turned to Dimitri "Is the Kingdom army ready to go?" he asked "If so we should get going, it'll take us roughly two maybe three days for us to reach Fort Merceus" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, of course" he replied "We are all accounted for" he added.

"Alright then" Claude said "Let's move out" he added.

Byleth:

There was something about traveling in a large group that made it feel so much longer. At every turn there was another person, there was no escape from having someone at your side. Byleth couldn't even begin to imagine how much worse it was going to get the further into the Empire they got.

They were drawing closer to Fort Merceus, it took roughly two days before they had reached the territories surrounding the fortress. They should be reaching it any minute now.

Byleth was a little nervous about what was going to happen once they got there if the plan, they had would be able to fool the Imperial soldiers inside.

No, if it would be able to fool the Death Knight.

The march to Fort Merceus suddenly came to a halt.

Byleth looked around to find answers about what was going on, towards the front she saw Claude, Dimitri, and Ignatz were gathered.

"Claude what's going on?" Byleth asked as she approached them.

Claude looked at her and smiled, "Oh, Ignatz here is just about to go and deliver a letter" he said "To inform them that reinforcements are on the way. It would have been suspicious for troops to show up unannounced" he added.

Ignatz nodded, "Alright, I'll go take this then" he said and took off in the direction of Fort Merceus.

"Are you sure about sending Ignatz as the messenger?" Byleth asked.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, he's got an honest type of face that makes it easy to fool people" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Fair enough" she said.

"So, Claude" Dimitri began "What exactly is our plan now?" he asked.

Claude shook his head, "Shame on you Your Princeliness" he said "Can't I have my secrets" he added with a laugh.

Dimitri frowned, "Claude, surely even you understand now is not really the time to keep things like our plan of attack hidden" he said sternly.

Claude sighed, "Fine" he said "As you know we will be dressing up in Imperial uniforms" he began. "However... That alone wouldn't be enough" Claude said "While we are heading to the fort, a separate army is going to attack us" he said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "We're going to be attacked?" she asked.

Claude nodded, "That's all for show, though. It'll be our allies who are attacking us" he said.

"Ah, I see" Dimitri said "So, you are going to make it appear as if the Alliance is attacking Imperial forces" he added.

Claude nodded, "Right. And when the troops in the fortress panic and open the gates... we're in" he said.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "Hmm... It still seems a bit risky Claude" he said "We cannot undermine the strength of the Imperial army" he added.

Claude shrugged, "Even so, we've still got Byleth her to command us. All will be well you have to trust us" he said nonchalantly.

Byleth frowned, "Really Claude" she said sternly "That's reckless even for you" she added.

Claude smiled at her, "Byleth... Alright this is for only the both of your ears only, but... There's one more part to my plan" he said.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "There is more?" he asked.

Claude ignored his question, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I have no choice" he said.

"What do you mean no choice?" Byleth asked.

"We cannot afford to hold anything back" Claude said "Thanks to Edelgard's strength the Imperial army is more unified than I would have expected" he said and shook his head "It was a painful realization after our battles at Gronder field and Derdriu, it's clear that we can't win if we don't pull out all of the stops" he added. Claude paused for a moment, "I realized something else during those battles. There really is something special about you, Byleth" he said "The only reason we were able to keep our cool in the midst of chaos was because we all trust in you. In your command and in your strength" he added.

Byleth nodded slightly, "That's um... Ok" she said awkwardly.

Claude let out a small laugh at her bashfulness, "Come on you have to had realized it by now, everyone here believes that we will win as long as we have you on our side. Our faith in you is borderline religious" he said and winked to Byleth, she grimaced at the thought of being followed in a manner similar to Rhea. "We have what it takes to free Fodlan" Claude said "I know in my heart that we'll make it through to witness the world after all the fighting has ceased" he added.

Byleth flinched, they will, she won't.

She looked towards the ground, "I hope you're right Claude" she murmured.

"Claude" A voice called out, Ignatz. He approached them, "I delivered the letter as you asked, I don't think they suspected a thing" Ignatz said.

Claude nodded, "Good" he said "We should begin our march again then" he said and went to the front to give the order.

"Byleth..." Dimitri said softly, she looked over to him there was a concerned look on his face "In the past, it seemed like the Death Knight took some strange satisfaction from his fights with you" he said sternly "He's an unpredictable opponent. A dangerous one, I know what we promised Mercedes... But please proceed with caution" Dimitri added.

Byleth shook her head, "No need to worry Dimitri" she said "I'm more than capable of handling him" she added.

Dimitri frowned slightly and shook his head, "I have not come this far just to lose you here. I'm serious. Do not be reckless out there" he said seriously.

Byleth smiled slightly, "Oh, will you save me if I'm in trouble?" she teased.

Dimitri's face grew pink, "Of course. You were the heart of the Blue Lions, and the same holds for the Kingdom army" he said.

Byleth nodded and looked away, she probably shouldn't be asking questions like that it's not fair to Dimitri. He's going to have to find someone else, "Right" she mumbled "I'll be fine though, make sure everyone else remains safe instead" Byleth said.

Dimitri frowned slightly, "Of course I will" he said "And I can protect you as well" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "No, Dimitri" she said "I will be fine on my own" she added.

Dimitri looked towards the ground and remained silent; he didn't look pleased that she rejected his aid. Byleth left from besides Dimitri's side to go up further in the march.

It wasn't long before they were at the gates of Fort Merceus, it seemed like Claude's plan had worked, since the Imperial soldiers that were guarding the gate were opening them.

Byleth didn't see Claude anywhere as they were entering the fort, and a few of the Alliance soldiers were missing as well. Then it crossed Byleth's mind that they were going to be the ones attacking them, for some reason that possibility hadn't even come to mind.

Byleth walked through the gates of Fort Merceus, she wasn't one of the first people to enter, everyone who had a notable presence in either the Alliance or Kingdom army was sure not to be in the front, so they didn't sell out the plan.

"General" an Imperial soldier called out "Reinforcements have arrived from the capital" he said, "They clashed with Alliance forces in the outskirts of the city and are entering the fortress" he added.

Byleth couldn't see him, but she heard him, The Death Knight. "You let them in? Make haste and slaughter them all" the Death Knight commanded.

"Huh, why?" The Imperial soldier asked, Byleth felt almost sorry for him... Almost.

"They are enemies. Slaughter them all. I will not say it again" The Death Knight said.

In the sky of the Northern side of Fort Merceus Byleth saw the white of Claude's Wyvern, so he is in as well.

Byleth looked around the Imperial army was quick to react to the news and began attacking, Byleth quickly shed the Imperial armor and looked around for her allies. She saw Dimitri who made his way to her immediately, he had discarded his imperial disguise as well.

"It seems the Death Knight was able to see through our ruse" Dimitri said to Byleth once he reached her.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "Have you seen any of the others?" she asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, for the time being we'll have to fight together" he said.

Byleth hated to admit it but he was right, "I know" she said "Come on, I think Claude entered through this way" she said while gesturing to the area that she had seen his Wyvern. "We need to keep an eye out for the others as well I'm certain they aren't too far" Byleth added then unsheathed the sword of the Creator from her belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone has been doing good. I wanted to say that I will now have a set scheduled on when I will be updating on Monday, and Friday for this story. I also released a new story last week that will be updating on Wednesdays, well up until this story is finished up. It's a fic of Byleth and Jeralt never leaving from the monastery and I'm pumped to write it. Anyhow I hope you guys check it out, and enjoy this chapter!


	50. The Battle at Fort Merceus:

Claude:

Claude and a few of the Alliance soldiers split from the group before they reached the gates to Fort Merceus. They entered through the Northern part of Fort Merceus.

Soon...

They should be here soon, in the distance Claude could hear yelling and assumed that the clash was about to begin.

"You let them in? Make haste and slaughter them all" the Death Knight called out, he seemed to be speaking to someone, but the only voice Claude heard was his voice. "They are enemies. Slaughter them all. I will not say it again" the Death Knight commanded.

Right away the scream and clashing of blades began to sound, but Claude had to pay attention.

They should be here by now...

As if right on cue, the sound of war horses trotting fills the air from behind the Alliance army. Claude turns around and sees a good-sized army of war horses and Wyverns heading their way.

A man wearing neutral green colors emerges at the front of the line of horses, he raises his right arm at Claude.

It took Nardel long enough.

Claude begins walking towards them, behind him he can hear the gasps of his soldiers unsure of what to make of an Almyran army emerging seemingly out of thin air.

Nardel is staring Claude down, and he sees him pull out his bow.

Claude does the same.

Both draw their bow, he can't quite tell who was the fastest of the two, but it doesn't matter. The arrows clash together.

The sound of the splintering wood is deafening.

Claude quickly draws his sword and begins running as fast as he can in the direction of Nardel.

Nardel sees this and drops his bow, and pulls out a sword, he's ready to strike.

Claude jumps before he lands a blow on Nardel to give him the upper hand since he rode in on a horse.

Their swords clash together, the impact pushes them back.

Neither of them puts their blades down and Nardel hops down from his mount, "I see your skills haven't dulled yet, kiddo" Nardel calls out.

Claude is mildly offended at the accusation that he wouldn't preserve his battle prowess, "What did you expect?" he replies then laughs.

Claude is the first to lower his blade, then turns to the open-mouthed Alliance army "Everyone, listen up!" he shouts "For now on the Almyran forces will be fighting by our side!" he declares. The look of shock is plastered amongst the faces of some of the soldiers he can see, Claude turns back and looks to the Almyran army "We'll work as one! And we will bring down that Fort together!" he shouts. To Claude's surprise a cheer ripples through the Almyran army, while the Alliance army is still in utter shock... No disbelief.

Nardel quickly catches up to where Claude is, "Lead the way" he said.

Claude nods, and the two of them make their way to the front of the Alliance army.

"An impregnable fortress is a wide-open prairie once you get inside. From here, we'll attack from the North, while the others attack from the South" Claude said to Nardel.

Nardel had a confused look on his face, "No different than a prairie, you say? Heh! You've got a strange head on your shoulders, kiddo" he said.

Claude smiled at him, "For Nader the Undefeated, this should be as easy as a walk in the meadow, right?" Claude teased.

Nardel shakes his head, "Heh. Well goddess or death god or whatever they may be, let's crush them to dust" he said and then rushed forward at some nearby soldiers.

Felix:

Felix had never bothered to put on the Imperial uniform, he was further in the back, he figured by the time he got through the gates of Fort Merceus the fighting would have begun.

And it did, so Felix didn't have to go through the hassle of removing it.

The second Felix crosses through the gates of Fort Merceus he is met with the sight of fighting, he lunges at a nearby imperial soldier. Felix is able to take them down swiftly and efficiently, all that matters is killing the foe. Not making them suffer.

In a distance Felix sees Byleth's friend, the one with pink hair... What's her name again?

He draws closer to her.

"Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!" she chants as she crushes her opponent with her axe.

Right, Hilda.

How could he forget.

Hilda's kills are far more gruesome than Felix's, but it also has to do with weapon choice, "Nice job" Felix said to her as he approached her.

Felix has yet to see anyone else from their ranks, so it might be best to stay together although he would have preferred going at it alone.

Hilda turns and looks at Felix, "I'm still a delicate flower you know" she huffs.

Felix looked at the soldier on the floor, "That says otherwise" he said and gestured to him, Hilda frowned at Felix. "Anyways, come on we need to find the others" he said.

Hilda shook her head, "No, we need to stop reinforcements first" she said sternly and pointed off to the left of where they were "I think they're coming from that direction" she added.

Felix nodded, "Alright, let's go then" he said and began leading the way.

Mercedes:

Mercedes had been in the front of the march into Fort Merceus, she had seen Byleth and Dimitri take off down one of the paths leading them further into the Fort, she tried to go after them but it didn't work out in her favor.

The Empire soldier quickly blocked off that path and if she wanted to go through it, she would need to fight through it.

Luckily, Mercedes didn't have to get close to her opponents to take them down.

From a good distance she was able to take down one of the soldiers blocking her path, but the other remained, she was about to cast a Ragnarok spell at him but was distracted.

"Mercedes" A deep voice shouted from behind her, she turned to see Dedue alongside Ingrid. She looked back at the soldier but decided it was best to join them before going any further. So, Mercedes walked over to Dedue and Ingrid.

"Have you seen any of our allies?" Ingrid asks as she approaches them.

Mercedes nods, "Yes, I just say Byleth and Dimitri heading that way" she said and gestured to the area she came from "Soldiers were quick to cover it though" she added.

"We must join his Highness" Dedue said.

"I agree," Mercedes said.

Ingrid shook her head, "I understand we should get to His Highness as soon as possible but... We need to stay here and fight as well" Ingrid said "Before the Imperial soldiers overwhelm this area" she added.

Mercedes looked around, there were a lot of Empire soldiers now that Ingrid mentioned it. Dedue looks to be realizing that as well. She is a bit surprised that none of them had thought to attack them while they are standing idly by.

"You are right" Dedue said "His Highness is strong, he will be fine for the time being" he adds, although Mercedes is certain that is more to himself than the others.

Ingrid nods in agreement, "His Highness will be fine" she said "Plus he has Byleth fighting alongside him, I doubt anyone will be able to take either one of them out" she adds.

"Alright" Mercedes said "Let's secure this area" she adds.

Sylvain:

Sylvain was a lucky man.

He had known that from a young age.

But every once in a while, he forgot that, but alas luck was on his side.

Sylvain had trekked his way through the mess of Imperial soldiers till he reached the western part of Fort Merceus, he figured it would be best to come to this side and fight, let the others clear out the mess at the entrance gate.

Sylvain had swung his lance at nearby Imperial soldiers, and they fell.

They always fell...

The Lance of Ruins pulsed in his hand, a reminder not to let his thoughts wander.

Do what your blood has destined for you.

"Ha got' em" a voice behind Sylvain shouted, he turned to see a soldier behind him slump to the floor.

An axe still in their hand.

Further he saw Bernadette and Lysithea, who were now heading his way.

"You really shouldn't have strayed this far" Lysithea scolded, "If Bernadetta didn't have a good shot that would have been you" she added sternly.

Sylvain nodded, "I know" he sighed "Thanks... Both of you" he said.

Lysithea maintained her frown and Bernadetta smiled weakly at him, she hated having to dispose of people he had learned that not too long ago. "I'm glad we reached you on time," Bernadetta said.

"We were worried we wouldn't be able to reach you in time" Lysithea said, her frown fell a little showing more concern than anger.

Sylvain felt a little guilty, "Heh, I feel a bit bad having worried two lovely ladies such as yourselves over my well- being" he said.

Lysithea groaned, "If you weren't on our side I would have you burnt to a smithereens" she threatened.

"Um guys" Bernadetta squeaked "Now might not be a good time to argue" she said "I'm fairly certain that there are reinforcements heading our way" she added.

Sylvain turned around, Bernadetta was right.

There was another gated entrance there and reinforcements were coming through, dammit.

"Come on you guys, no use waiting around for them to come to us" Lysithea said.

Bernadetta nodded, Sylvain could see the slight fear in her face "You're right" she said and lifted her bow, "We have to stop them from getting in" she added.

Lysithea smiled, "Yup, and the three of us together should be able to do that" she said.

Sylvain nodded his head, "Yup, I'll be sure no harm comes to either of you" he said with a wink.

Bernadetta eased a bit at his proclamation and Lysithea grimace but they all stood beside each other and headed to the incoming soldiers.

Dimitri:

Byleth and Dimitri walked side by side, it was only for a few moments before they were met with enemy forces.

"Dimitri" Byleth whispered, he turned and looked to her "Calvary unit" she said and pointed off in the distance.

Dimitri nodded, "Noted" he said, the soldier was charging at them now, with Byleth's free hand she cast a spell and soon a green and yellow light engulfed the area around the soldier. Once the light faded and they saw the soldier was still standing Dimitri lunged at him swinging Areadbhar.

The battle was short lived.

Byleth jogged up to his side, Dimitri turned to her "What spell is that?" he asked "I'd seen Rodrigue use it a few times" he added sadly, now thinking about his Father figure.

"Oh, it's called Aura I think" she said scrunching her face a bit, trying to recall "Yeah, no I'm fairly certain that's what Marianne called it" she added.

Dimitri smiled at her, "Regardless it was impressive" he said "I didn't realize how proficient you have become at wielding magic" he added.

Byleth looked away, "Yeah..." she said softly "Anyways, we need to get to Claude and there are more soldiers heading our way" she said "I'll take the swordsman, you take the Cavalry unit over there" she added and pointed off to the left side of where they were.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he said and took off in the direction Byleth told him.

Dimitri raised his lance at the soldier and swung, he immediately fell from his horse onto the floor. The soldier quickly got up and raised his lance to stand up to Dimitri. By the fear that showed in his eyes Dimitri knew he could tell who he was.

Dimitri raised his lance, but stood there for a moment, glaring at his opponent.

The soldier... No, kid if he were being honest stood there watching him.

"I won't give you another chance, leave" Dimitri said sternly.

The soldier's eyes grew wide, at the chance of survival. But he shook his head, "No, I cannot" the soldier said and gripped his lance harder "For the Emperor" he shouted and lunged at Dimitri.

Dimitri shut his eyes briefly and dodged the attack and struck down the soldier "I'm sorry but I must" Dimitri whispered as the light left from the soldiers eyes.

He stood over the body of the fallen Imperial soldier, he couldn't have been over seventeen if that.

To think such a young life lost to such a cause, it made Dimitri's stomach churn. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he turned to see that it wasn't another soldier, but Byleth. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and concern was plastered on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked "Did you get hurt?" she added.

Dimitri shook his head, "No I'm alright" he replied and smiled weakly at her, she looked at the floor where the soldier was.

"He looks quite young" Byleth said, he could see the grimace she tried to keep off.

Dimitri's head lowered, "I know..." he said softly "I tried to spare him, but... He wouldn't back down" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I know, I saw" she sighed "I'm sorry Dimitri, but it's the reality of war" she said "No matter how hard we try... sometimes not everyone can be saved" she added. They stood in silence for a few moments, "Come on, we must continue on" Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded and followed after her.

Claude:

Claude and Nardel were immediately bombarded with some type of spell, based on how fast it came at them he was certain there was a ballista nearby.

"Are you alright Nader?" Claude asked.

Nardel nodded, "Heh, don't worry about me kiddo" he said "It'll take more than a little magic to get me immobile" he added.

Claude nodded then took to the skies, he needed to find that mage who was working the ballistics fast, especially if Claude was going to be riding his Wyvern like this. Having someone that could knock him off the Wyvern easily is dangerous, therefore needs to be removed immediately.

Luckily, the mage who was manning the ballistics was incredibly close to where Claude and Nardel had entered through. Claude drew his bow and began firing at the mage, it took two hits before he crumpled to the floor.

They were safe from ballistics for now. In the distance Claude sees minty green hair.

Byleth.

Huh, she got far into Fort Merceus in such a short amount of time, then he realizes that Dimitri is besides her.

That explains why they are this far in.

Claude flies over to the two of them, "Hey there Byleth" Claude calls out and lands besides them " Wanna go for a ride?" he asks.

Byleth frowns at him, "No thanks Claude" she said "I have to admit Wyverns make me a little uneasy" she added.

Claude shrugged then turned to Dimitri, "How about you, wanna join me?" he teased.

Dimitri's face remains expressionless, but he raises Areadbhar at Claude.

Claude watched Byleth shoot Dimitri a glare, and put Areadbhar down immediately, "Sorry" he mumbled.

Claude tilted his head, unsure what he was apologizing for but he brushed it off "Anyways I could use your guys help over there" he said and pointed in the direction that he came from "Nardel and his soldiers are fighting alongside us" he added as forewarning.

Byleth's eyebrows furrowed, "Nardel?" she said "I didn't see him traveling with us" she added.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, he came separately from us" he said. Now wasn't the time to really get into who Nardel is and Claude's relations to him.

Byleth nods, but he knows that she will interrogate him later.

"Who is Nardel?" Dimitri asks.

Claude smiles at him, "Oh, you'll see" he said. "Now come on, I'll lead us to them" Claude added then got back on his Wyvern to lead the way. He takes to the skies once again to get a better view of where Nardel and his troops are. Claude sees him not too far away from where they had entered from, there was an issue though. Nardel had taken up to fighting a Demonic beast.

Dammit, what the hell is he thinking.

Claude grounds briefly, "Hey guys I need to go help Nardel" he said "Just follow down this way and you'll reach us" he adds then goes back up into the air.

It doesn't take very long for Claude to reach Nardel, "Need some help?" he said as he fires arrows at the Demonic beast from a distance.

Nardel doesn't look back, his gaze remains focused on the enemy "Took you long enough" he said "Now go take out that damn mage who keeps healing this beast" he adds sternly.

And Claude is forced to take to the air once again to find the mage, who is hiding behind the Demonic Beast.

Heh, no wonder Nardel couldn't find him.

Claude quickly eliminates the mage and goes back to the area that Nardel was in. By now Byleth and Dimitri had reached them and are aiding in taking down the Demonic Beast, especially since there is no longer someone healing it as they fight.

Once the Demonic Beast receives its death blow they all stand for a moment catching their breaths.

"Heh, I got to admit it was impressive seeing you kids fight this beast" Nardel said "I'm way past my prime to fight like that" he added with a laugh.

Claude rolled his eyes at the allegation, "Yeah sure Nader" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Nader?" she said in a questioning tone.

And now the truth comes out...

Nader nodded his head, "Heh, I bet you're a bit surprised" he said "But I am Nader the undefeated, general of the Almyran army" he added.

Byleth pressed her lips together for a moment, Claude was mildly worried that she would be upset by the deception. "That does explain a lot" Byleth finally said "Thank you for your assistance Nader" she added with a slight bow.

Nader chuckled, "Always so polite" he said, then turned towards Dimitri "Don't tell me this is the crowned Prince of Faerghus" Nader said in shock.

Claude nodded, "Yup, this is Prince Dimitri" he said.

"Nice to meet you, your Highness" Nader said "I hope Claude hasn't been too much trouble for you, well either of you" he adds.

Dimitri shook his head, "Please call me Dimitri" he said "And no, if anything I'm the one causing them trouble" he added.

"Yesh, Nader" Claude said "Have you no faith in me?" he questioned.

Nader laughed, "Absolutely not" he replied.

"Hey guys" Byleth called out, "I found the Death Knight" she said.

Claude turned in the direction that Byleth was looking, the Death Knight... There he is.

Waiting for them, it looked as if he was staring at them at them, but Claude knew better. The Death Knight was staring at Byleth.


	51. Javelin of Light:

Hilda:

Felix and Hilda managed to make a surprisingly good team. In all honesty, she had never really worked much with the swordsman. He was known to have quite the temper and Hilda didn't really want to deal with it. She had known Byleth and Felix to be friends and was a bit surprised by it at times, her poor sweet Byleth being friends with such a fierce individual.

But maybe she had Felix all wrong.

"Thanks" Hilda mumbled as Felix terminated an Imperial soldier that had snuck up behind her and was about to land a fatal blow.

Felix simply nodded and continued onto the next fight.

What a strange man.

"Ah, I found where they keep entering from" Felix called out and Hilda jogged to catch up to him.

Hilda looked at what Felix was talking about. It was a gate, "We need to close it" Hilda declared.

Felix nodded, "My thoughts exactly" he said then rushed over to the lever, Hilda stood in front of the gate so if anyone tried to get in before the gate closed she would be able to stop them.

Felix pulled the lever and the gate slowly came to a close.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be" Hilda said, "Well I suppose I shouldn't really complain about that though" she added.

"Our work isn't over yet" Felix said and pointed off in the distance behind Hilda, she turned and saw what he was talking about.

There were three soldiers blocking a certain area that led further into Fort Merceus.

Hilda frowned, "I bet that path leads to the Death Knight" she said.

Felix nodded his head in agreement, "I believe so" he said then went running at them while firing a thoron spell at them.

"Dammit Felix" Hilda groaned then went chasing after him, this man was going to get himself killed with that type of behavior.

By the time Hilda reached them one of the soldiers was already on the ground while the other two were fighting Felix.

To Hilda's surprise his attack worked splendidly, the thoron spells he fired at them really roughened them up and by the time Felix and Hilda reached them, they were no match. The last two of the soldiers fell, and now there was a clear passage.

Hilda continued onward climbing up this small stairway that led up to a higher platform in Fort Merceus. To the left and right side of where they came from there were Imperial soldiers manning ballistics. Hilda looked to Felix and he nodded, seeming to understand what she was about to point out and headed for the left side while she took out the archer using the ballista.

It was quick, archers never really had much power especially when faced in up close combat.

Once finished with the soldier, Hilda returned to the area that her and Felix had split up from, he was already waiting for her, "Come on" he said and began leading the way further.

Hilda stopped in her tracks, "There he is" she whispered to Felix, he nodded his head.

The Death Knight, his back was turned to them.

Hilda saw four figures soon approach them. Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, and that man who was at the Riegan estate.

Her eyes grew wide.

Isn't that an Almyran general?!

No, now isn't the time.

The Death Knight was cunning, and soon the area was engulfed with soldiers, Hilda hadn't the slightest idea where they came from.

But only one thing mattered at the moment.

Ensuring that they survived this fight.

Bernadetta:

Preventing reinforcements from getting into Fort Merceus was surprisingly easier than Bernie had expected.

Bernie and Sylvain had been positioned at the entrance of the gate to stop any Imperial soldiers from entering while Lysithea looked for the switch to close it.

"Found it" Lysithea shouted "Get away from the gates unless you want to get crushed" she yelled.

Bernadetta and Sylvain listened and immediately withdrew to a safe distance.

"Heh, glad we got that taken care of," Sylvain said.

Bernadetta nodded in agreement,"Yeah it could have gotten real ugly..." she murmured.

"Come on you two, our work isn't done yet" Lysithea said and pointed straight ahead from where they were.

There were two Imperial soldiers, a swordsman and an axe wielder.

Sylvain let out a chuckle, "Oh come on we can take them out easy" he said.

Lysithea frowned, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down" she scolded. 

Sylvain stretched his arms, "Yeah, yeah I know" he said "Let's take them out fast then, that way we could find the others.

Fortunately the three of them don't have to get close in order to fight, since both Lysithea and Sylvain were able to wield magic alongside with their selected weapons. And Bernie... Well Bernie had her arrows.

She also knew how to wield a lance to some degree thanks to Sylvain's teaching, but she preferred to stick to a bow.

Bernadetta shook her head, now was not the time to be distracted.

The two soldiers ended up leaving their posts to attack the three of them, and the fight began before they even reached them.

Bernie began firing her arrows and Lysithea surrounded them in a black and purple light. Most likely a form of dark magic, she shuddered a little. Sylvain rushed forward and struck the other one with his lance, despite wielding magic he always used his lance to attack. Bernie would never understand why.

Both soldiers were now on the ground, Bernadetta didn't look at them. She couldn't bear to see what they did.

"Dammit, you guys brace yourself there is a ballista nearby" Sylvain called out as he swung his lance at some more soldiers that appeared, Bernadetta stayed a distance away from them and fired like crazy. She looked around Lysithea was nowhere in sight, Bernadetta's eyes grew wide, she feared that maybe she had fallen.

"Bernadetta calm down" Sylvain said, he must've seen the panic in her face "Lysithea just went to take down the mage working the ballista" he said.

"Right, of course" Bernadetta said while nodding her head.

Breath in, Breath out.

Bernie had finally gotten herself to calm down when she heard a loud roar.

"Oh, crap" Sylvain said, "Bernadetta I need you to calm down now" he said sternly "We need to focus there is a Demonic Beast heading our way" he added there was panic in his voice, this is serious.

Breath in...

Breath out...

Bernadetta nodded her head, "Alright" she squeaked out then raised her bow "Let's do this" she said softly.

Sylvain smiled at her, "We've got this" he said with confidence, Bernadetta couldn't help but be jealous of how self assured he was.

Bernadetta began firing at the Demonic Beast and Sylvain was casting a sagittae spell at it. To Bernie's surprise a spell was cast from the ballista, hitting the Demonic Beast.

"Told ya' she was fine" Sylvain called out and he ditched using spells to switch to his trusty lance.

It was a rough fight, but after a few minutes of fighting it was finally over. Bernadetta nearly fell over with exhaustion, Lysithea came running up to them "Are you both ok?" she asked and began casting healing spells on them.

"Thanks for that," Bernadetta said with a small smile.

Lysithea opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and was staring at something behind Bernie.

Bernadetta turned around to see what she was staring at.

The Death Knight.

But he wasn't alone, there were Imperial soldiers surrounding him.

Bernadetta would have normally been scared by such a sight, but... They weren't alone, almost everyone was there.

Felix and Hilda were fighting with their backs turned to each other. Byleth was swinging the sword of the creator at a nearby enemy and Dimitri was a few feet to the side of her. Claude was flying overhead firing arrows down at the enemies, and there was a man in green that Bernie had never seen but he was fighting Imperial soldiers so it was safe to say he was on their side.

"Come on let's not leave them waiting" Sylvain said as he took off running towards the fight, before Bernie could even think it through her feet began doing the same, she raised her bow and prepared to shoot.

Byleth:

The Death Knight.

He was staring at Byleth calling her like a beacon in the darkness.

She recalls every time they fought; he always made the same comment about one of them dying by the other's blade.

Byleth couldn't help but wonder, which one of the two would win. And why... Why her.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out, she turned to him, there was a dark expression on his face she felt goosebumps on her arms. "Please stay by my side," Dimitri said sternly.

Byleth frowned, "Dimitri..." she said.

Dimitri shook his head, "I'm sorry Byleth" he said cutting her off "But I will fight beside you, whether you like it or not" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Fine, but you know we cannot kill him" she reminded him.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he said.

Byleth lifted the Sword of the Creator and began heading towards the Death Knight with Dimitri on her tail.

Claude's Wyvern flew overhead to the Death Knight, but he must have anticipated that they would come for him.

Seemingly out of nowhere Imperial soldiers popped out and surrounded the Death Knight.

Damn.

Honestly, what did she expect though.

"How rude of him" Claude shouted from above her and began firing arrows at the soldiers.

"Don't you dare shoot us Claude" Byleth yelled to him, she heard a chuckle from him. Goddess she hopes Claude doesn't hit them on accident.

One of the soldiers came running at Byleth swinging a blade at her, she narrowly dodged it, then her senses kicked in and struck the soldier with her sword.

The sound of metal clashing together, the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

That's all she could think about.

Soon.

Here battle with the Death Knight will be soon.

Byleth's trance was broken by a shout overhead, "Hey, I see Felix and Hilda" Claude shouted.

Right.

Their allies.

Now isn't the time to get distracted, Byleth knows what she must do. She made a promise to Mercedes, all of them did. They had to try... They had too.

If she couldn't find a way to spare the Death Knight will she be able to find a way to spare Edelgard, or Hubert?

The thought chilled Byleth to the core.

"More allies coming to us" Claude yelled from above.

Nice, this fighting shouldn't take that much longer.

Soon...

Soon they'll know whether or not this whole plan of hers could work.

Byleth was engaged in a battle with an Imperial soldier when she heard the voice of the Death Knight.

"You dare stand between me and my pleasure?" The Death Knight said.

Byleth continued her fight, no... It must be her to fight him.

"Yes. I dare stand against you, Death Knight" Dimitri's voice rang out.

No, not Dimitri.

"Death is all that remains..." The Death Knight said.

Byleth's opponent fell to the floor.

"Death Knight" Byleth called out.

"Byleth what are you doing?!" Dimitri shouted; she couldn't see his face, but she was certain there was a frown plastered on it.

The Death Knight turned away from Dimitri and faced Byleth, "You're stronger now. Whether I kill you or you kill me, I'm looking forward to this!" he said.

Byleth lifted her blade.

She swung the Sword of the Creator, and it spread apart into the whip like thing, striking the Death Knight.

He let out a grunt, but he did not falter, he swung his scythe at Byleth, she narrowly dodged it.

Arrows fired down at him, Byleth couldn't tell whether it was Claude or Bernadetta, but it didn't matter.

"So, you wish to die" the Death Knight said to whoever it was that shot at him.

It must have been Claude since he lashed his lance in the air.

A high-pitched voice rang through Byleth's ears, "You're in my way" Lysithea shouted and the Death Knight was engulfed in Dark Spikes spell.

Everyone froze in their places; the Death Knight was hunched over, and he remained on his horse. "To kill, to die... to know one without the other would be maddening" he said.

Byleth walked up to him and offered her hand.

Silence fell over everyone.

A loud cackle came from the Death Knight, "You wish to reach your hand out to me" he said "How foolish" he added then paused for a moment "If you desire to slay me, follow. The appointed hour is at hand..." he said.

The familiar purple light fell over him.

No dammit he can't warp.

Not now, they are so close.

The Death Knight wasn't able to warp far from them, but he did have a head start and a horse, but they were determined.

"He's hiding something... It's annoying to do what he's telling us to do, but we really don't have a choice. After him!" Claude shouted.

Claude flew after him, and Byleth and the others began their chase as well.

"Emile!" Byleth stopped and turned to see Mercedes red faced running after him as well with Dedue and Ingrid on her tail. "Please stop running Emile!" Mercedes shouted.

The Death Knight faltered a little in his speed then stopped altogether. They were on the bridge that led into Fort Merceus.

The Death Knight turned to them, "It is coming..." he said "Leave now or all of you will die" he added.

"What's coming?" Dimitri shouted at him.

The Death Knight pointed up at the sky, Byleth turned around to see what he was talking about.

Byleth squinted up at the sky, there were circles forming in the sky? There was some sort of javelin like object falling through it, and they were getting lower and lower until...

A large explosion...

Dear Sothis.

Rubble flew everywhere.

"Run!" Sylvain shouted in the background while everyone stood dumbfounded at the explosion "We have to evacuate immediately!" he yelled.

"Claude use silence" Byleth shouted.

Claude's eyes were wide, but she saw him cast it at the Death Knight.

The Death Knight frowned as he tried to get a way "No" he whispered.

Dimitri lunged at him and knocked him off his horse. He wasn't moving, so he grabbed him and draped him over his shoulders.

Mercedes let out a cry.

"Guys! We need to leave now" Sylvain shouted once again.

More of those pillars of light fell from the heavens.

Oh crap, they all ran.

Byleth wasn't sure how long they had been running but they stopped once they reached a forested area a good distance away from Fort Merceus.

"What the hell just happened here?" Felix called out; his eyes were wild.

Byleth stared in silence, she felt numb.

"The fort, it's..." Bernadetta began "It's just... gone " she whispered, as they stared at the big hole in the earth that used to be Fort Merceus.

Byleth's stomach churned, what the hell did they just witness.


	52. To Garreg Mach Monastery

Byleth:

Byleth stayed un-moving staring at what was formerly Fort Merceus, but now...

Nothing more than a crater in the earth.

There were still Men, Women, and soldiers inside. And they'd been killed without hesitation.

It made Byleth sick.

"Emile!" Mercedes's cry rang through Byleth's head, she turned to the direction of her voice.

Mercedes had approached Dimitri who was carrying the hopefully unconscious body of the Death Knight. Dimitri set him down in the dirt so that Mercedes would be able to do whatever she needed to; in case he was gravely injured by Dimitri's strike.

In all honesty she was a bit surprised that his attack had been able to get the Death Knight down so quickly, but I suppose after their fight earlier, and all of the running there really wasn't much of a fight left in him.

Byleth slowly walked over to the two of them, "Is he alive?" she asked.

Mercedes quickly got rid of the helmet covering his face, "Oh, Emile..." she said softly while cupping his cheek.

Jeritza, that is definitely Jeritza.

Dimitri shifted around uncomfortably as Mercedes was checking whether or not he was still alive. "Mercedes, I'm sorry..." Dimitri began.

Mercedes shook her head, "Don't be Dimitri" she said "He's still breathing" she added.

Dimitri nodded but remained silent, they both stood there watching Mercedes casting healing spells on him. "Why are you healing the Death Knight?" Felix interrogated while glaring sternly at Mercedes with his arms crossed.

"Felix" Dimitri said in a serious tone.

Felix frowned at him, "We just fought against him, it doesn't make sense to be trying to revive him" he said sternly.

Dimitri shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mercedes. "I'm sorry if this bothers you Felix, but I refuse to let my Brother die" Mercedes said in a firm voice.

Felix stood there silently for a moment, he looked like he wanted to press the issue further, but thankfully he didn't. Felix simply nodded and went to rejoin where the others stood still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, Dimitri remained close to the Death Knight and Mercedes, she figured it was in case he woke up and tried to harm anyone.

Claude and Hilda came up beside Byleth, "I can' t believe it..." Hilda whispered.

Claude remained silent and kept his eyes trained on the fort.

"Hey, kiddo!" a loud voice called out, Byleth turned to see Nader heading their way "What was with that... javelin of... light?" Nader asked.

Claude had a frown on his face, "Javelin of light... That describes it pretty well. The fortress was supposedly impregnable but look at it now" he sighed "It's hard to imagine that the Empire would do something like that. But if not them, then who?" Claude said.

Byleth was certain Claude knew the answer. She knew the answer herself, or maybe she just didn't want to conclude that Edelgard could have done it.

No, there was no way.

Byleth was certain it was that mysterious group.

"And for what purpose? If they wanted to kill us, then why wait until now to use it?" Claude questioned.

Hilda furrowed her eyebrows, "We almost died right now... and without an answer to any of that" she sighed then paused for a moment glancing at Nader, "But first things first" she said "What is he doing here?!" she questioned and pointed to Nader.

Nader shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "I'll go ahead and see my subordinates off to Almyra, kiddo" he said to Claude, patting him on the shoulder before he attempted to take off.

Claude frowned, "Wait, Nader! Are you really just going to leave me here and run away?" he said sternly.

Nader laughed, "I hope to see you all again, I'll be praying for your safety" he said before he ran off.

Hilda's eyes were wide, "Nader! as in Nader the unstoppable?!" she said in shock.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Unstoppable?" she questioned.

Claude shook his head, "It's actually Nader the Undefeated" he said "Almyrans love grand titles" he added.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to a safer location" Dimitri called out to them "In case another one of those things falls from the heavens" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Claude, Dimitri is right" she said "We need to get away from this area, we also need to find the rest of our army" she sighed "I just hope they managed to get away" Byleth added.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, I know" he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose "We should begin heading back to Garreg Mach since we're split from everyone else" he said "They are probably thinking to do the same" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "That would be best, especially since we have the Death Knight... Er, Jeritza with us now" he said.

"Do we have any restraints with us?" Claude asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, they were with the rest of the army" he replied.

"How long do you estimate that he might be unconscious for?" Byleth asked Mercedes.

Mercedes rubbed her forehead, "I can't say for certain, but my best guess maybe a day or two" she replied.

Byleth nodded, "Alright we'll have to leave for Garreg Mach immediately," she said.

Dimitri lifted Jeritza back over his shoulders, "Right" he said.

"Um, Dimitri, perhaps we should take him out of his armor, so it doesn't injure you" Byleth suggested after noticing the rugged sharp armor that the Death Knight wears.

Mercedes let out a gasp, "Oh, I'm so sorry Dimitri" she said "I hadn't even realized" she added.

Dimitri gave her a reassuring smile, "No need to apologize, I'm fine" he said and lowered Jeritza back on the floor so Mercedes could begin removing his armor. Once finished Dimitri lifted him back over his shoulders.

Byleth looked back at their friends, they still stood there chatting amongst themselves staring at once Fort Merceus. She hoped that the rest of their army was ok, perhaps they never even made it in the Fort, she looked at them. They consisted of Bernadette, Claude, Dedue, Dimitri, Felix, Hilda, Ingrid, Lysithea, Mercedes, Sylvain, and herself.

They were a formidable team so getting to the monastery shouldn't be a hassle.

"I'll tell the others we are leaving" Claude said distracting Byleth's train of thought, "You guys should probably go ahead of us, since the others might not be ok being around the Death Knight, no offence Mercedes" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright we'll do that then" she said then turned to Hilda "Are you coming with us or Claude?" she asked.

Hilda looked at Claude and frowned, "I'll go with you guys Byleth" Hilda said there was an edge to her tone, Byleth figured she was upset about the whole Nader thing.

Now that Byleth thought about it, aren't the Goneril's typically the ones who must deal with the Almyrans? Like sworn enemies they fought, only to find out they are now allies, she must have some thoughts on the matter. And knowing Hilda, Byleth was going to be hearing them the whole way to the monastery.

Dimitri:

The trip back to the monastery had begun, they initially intended to return to the Monastery once the war with the Empire was over, but that plan wasn't going to pan out. Especially after what they witnessed at Fort Merceus. Not only that but half of their army is missing, possibly dead. There is no way that they would be able to continue their assault on the Empire with the little manpower they had.

Dimitri continued they were walking to the monastery; it wasn't too far from Fort Merceus but they also didn't have any of the supplies so they would have to make do with the natural resources that the earth provided. He remembered learning a long time ago that there are certain types of weeds that are edible if circumstances get that dire. Although, when he told Dedue the idea, Dedue frowned at him slightly and told him not to eat the grass.

"Did you know?" the question from the conversation in front of him between Byleth and Hilda caught Dimitri's attention. "About Nader being an Almyran general?" Hilda asked, specifying her question.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I didn't," she said.

Hilda groaned, "Freaking Claude" she said "I can't believe he didn't tell us sooner" she added.

Byleth shrugged, "Claude has his secrets" she said nonchalantly.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Hilda questioned then sighed "I suppose not since you have secrets of your own" she added.

Dimitri saw Byleth's body tense up, "That's not fair" she said sternly.

Hilda sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry" she said "I'm just projecting my anger at Claude onto you which isn't fair" she added.

Byleth didn't reply to her, Hilda continued talking for a while longer and Byleth remained silent simply nodding her head occasionally.

Dimitri watched Byleth's disinterest in her friend's conversation, why did mentioning having a secret hold such a strong effect on her?

His interest was piqued that was for sure, but it's not like he could exactly go up to Byleth and ask her. Sure, she was speaking to him more freely now, but there was still the apprehension and well, Dimitri couldn't blame her.

Dammit, he really shouldn't have raised Areadbhar at Claude earlier, joke or not.

Dimitri sighed.

"Your Highness" Dedue called out, from behind him. Dedue had left from the group of the others to join in the one holding the Death Knight, "Would you like me to take over carrying the Death Knight?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "There is no need Dedue" he said "I'm sure we will be stopping for the night soon" he added.

Dedue frowned at him, "Your Highness, it's rather unfitting for you to be doing something such as this" he said.

Dimitri sighed, "Dedue, my crest allows me to carry heavy things with ease and to have high stamina" Dimitri said "It makes the most sense for me to be the one to carry Jeritza" he said sternly.

Dedue kept his frown but didn't object, "Alright, but if it becomes too much, I will take over for you Your Highness" he said.

Dimitri nodded, he chalked this up to a win. Being a Prince didn't mean he was some frail object that needed to be protected. He was far from that; Dimitri is a weapon.

A beast.

A monster.

He knows this.

It makes Dimitri wonder why Dedue thinks he needs protecting in the first place, he's certain that Dedue has opinions toward his behavior these last five years.

So, why... Why does Dedue still treat him as a child that needs protecting

No, that doesn't matter.

The sun was beginning to set, "Hey you guys" Claude's voice called out, Dimitri turned to see Claude coming their way. "We need to stop for the night, I'm certain everyone is feeling tired" he added.

Everyone stopped walking, Hilda turned to Claude "Um are you suggesting that we sleep out in the open?" Hilda said in shock.

Claude nodded and smiled "Yup that's exactly what I am suggesting since we don't have any tents" he said.

They were roughly in between Varley and Bergliez territory, they would probably reach the monastery by late evening or nightfall tomorrow.

But right now, they didn't need to worry about that, all they had to so at the moment was rest.

Mercedes took up camp hovering over her unconscious Brother, and everyone else broke into little small groups chatting amongst each other. Dimitri looked around and saw Byleth a bit further from everyone else lounging in the grass, he stared at her from a distance.

She always seems so unapproachable, like how she was when he first met Byleth at the officer's academy. And lately it seems as if she has been reverting to her former indifference towards everyone, it was rare to see her try to engage in a conversation with someone nowadays.

Dimitri stood up, he wanted to help her. The goddess knows she has helped him countless times before, he just needs to remind her. Dimitri walked over to her slowly, why did it have to be so hard to approach her, he feels like a love-struck schoolboy again.

"Byleth" Dimitri said as he approached her.

Byleth opened one of her eyes to look at who had come to disturb her peace, "Dimitri" she said "Do you need my assistance with something?" he asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, I just came to sit with you if that's alright" he said and waited for her response.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, that's fine I don't care" she said.

She doesn't care.

That stung a bit, Dimitri had to admit. (Ha it rhymes)

Dimitri sat down beside her, "It's a lovely night, is it not?" Dimitri said, trying to get a conversation from her.

Byleth sighed, "Dimitri we are not doing this right now" she said.

Dimitri frowned, "Doing what?" he asked.

"Whatever lecture you are going to try to give me, I don't want to deal with it," Byleth said.

Dimitri let out a small laugh, "What makes you think I am trying to lecture you?" he asked

Byleth shrugged, "I just figured since earlier when you were fighting the Death Knight, and I called him away" she said.

Dimitri shook his head, "I had forgotten about that in all honesty" he said "After witnessing Fort Merceus being reduced to a crater it put things in perspective" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I suppose it does," she said.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, "Do you think it was the Empire's doing?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at Dimitri, "Why, do you want the answer going to make you want to hang Edelgard's head from the gates of Enbarr?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I can't tell if that was an attempt at humor or not," Dimitri said.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "Take it how you'd like" she said "And no, I do not think it was them" she added.

Dimitri plucked at the grass, "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I don't think that the Empire has the resources to explode Fort Merceus" Byleth said "Plus it reminds me about something I read from a book about Ailell" she said.

Dimitri frowned, "What was it about?" he asked, confused what Ailell had to do with this.

"The pillars of light that fell from the sky" Byleth said.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, someone had said that on the trip to Ailell, he was certain of it.

Eh, it didn't really matter who.

"So it was that mysterious group" Dimitri said.

Byleth yawned, "That's had to say Dimitri" she said "But from what I've gathered it's not an impossible conclusion to jump to" she added then paused for a moment "Dimitri, I'm too tired to continue this conversation" Byleth said "We'll pick it up another time, possibly when we have more information" she added.

Dimitri nodded, he watched as she laid down on the grass to sleep. After a few minutes he heard the sound of her faint snoring, cute. Dimitri chuckled and un-clipped his cape from his armor and covered Byleth with it.


	53. Jeritza Von Hrym:

Mercedes:

They reached Garreg Mach Monastery by late in the evening. Which was a good thing since there weren't too many people out at that time to witness them bringing the Death Knight in to Garreg Mach.

The ones that did see however stood wide eyed, and their mouths hung open at the sight of their Prince carrying in one of their most notorious enemy.

Sweet Emile.

Mercedes watched as his long dirty blond hair swayed with every step Dimitri took.

"Hey Dimitri" Claude called out from behind them. Dimitri stopped and turned to him, "I know you are trying to take the Death Knight to the infirmary, but we need him to be in the Abyss in case of anything" Claude said.

Byleth frowned at him, "Claude, shouldn't we get him medical attention first" she said "Believe me I understand the apprehension but, first and foremost we need to ensure that he will pull through" she said sternly.

Claude sighed and shook his head, "I never said we weren't giving him medical treatment" he said "I will send a healer down there, we just need to keep him in an area that can be easily monitored" he added.

"Alright, that is fine" Mercedes said, she didn't want to fight about it. Mercedes was simply happy that her Brother was alive, "Lead the way then Claude" she added.

Claude nodded then began leading them into the Abyss.

Mercedes had never gone into the Abyss before, she thought it was a bit spooky. She didn't quite understand how Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri could come down here like nothing it was so... gloomy. She felt a pang of guilt over having to leave her Brother in such a place.

Claude led them into a room, she took note to how it could easily be guarded. There was only one door, meaning only one way out.

To Mercedes's surprise the room wasn't as bad as she would have expected it to be in the Abyss, it was similar to how it was decorated up on the surface of Garreg Mach, only a little darker. But only since there was no natural lighting, in order to see you would need to use a candle.

"I'll go find Yuri and send for a healer" Claude said "I'll leave you guys to get the Death Knight situated" he added then left them in the room.

"Mercedes are you sure that you are ok with this?" Byleth asked.

Mercedes sighed, truthfully, she wasn't ok with it but... She understood the necessity of keeping him here. "I understand that this is how things must be," Mercedes said softly.

Dimitri put Emile on the bed carefully, "Perhaps we could find a room on the surface that could be guarded in the same manner as this one?" Dimitri suggested.

Mercedes shook her head, "No it is quite alright" she said "I know it is more about keeping the Death Knight hidden from view, than it is about having someone guarding Emile" she added.

"I suppose you are right," Byleth said, "I am sorry Mercedes" she added softly.

Mercedes smiled at Byleth, "Don't be" she said "Both you and Dimitri have done more than enough" Mercedes said "I know if it hadn't have been for either of you Emile would have been dead, maybe not at Fort Merceus, but later on down the road" she added. "So, I thank you for that, both of you" Mercedes said.

Byleth shook her head, "There is no need to thank us" she said.

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, "Byleth is right" he said.

Mercedes smiled, "Still thank you both" she said softly.

The three of them sat for a few minutes in silence, "How do you think Jeritza will react once he's woken up?" Byleth asked.

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, "I do not know" she sighed "In all honesty I don't think he will take it very well" she added.

Byleth nodded, "I figured as much" she said then paused for a moment "Are you planning to stay down here until he wakes up?" she asked.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, I don't want him to be frightened" she said.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see" she finally said "If that is so I will stay down with you as well" she added.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, she was shocked that Byleth would do something like that especially since Emile was dead set on them killing each other. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure" she said "I know it isn't the greatest down here, and I can only imagine it would be that much worse if you were by yourself" she added.

Mercedes smiled "Thank you Byleth" she said softly.

It wasn't long before Claude returned with a healer and with Yuri beside him.

"Did I miss anything?" Claude asked as he entered the room and looked towards Emile then to Mercedes. "Yuri here will be guarding your Brother Mercedes" Claude said "Alongside with Balthus, Constance, and Hapi" he added.

Mercedes nodded, and looked towards Yuri. She didn't know much about him except that he was the leader down here, but he seemed nice...

"Don't you worry I'll make sure your Brother is nice and safe" Yuri said.

Byleth frowned at him, "Yuri, no funny business" she said sternly.

Yuri let out a laugh, "Oh Byleth" he sighed "Sweet naive Byleth, how else might we get answers" he said.

"We will ask him our questions," Dimitri butted in.

Yuri frowned at him, "You know, you used to be ok with my methods" he said "What a shame" he added "But if this is the order, then I will comply" Yuri said.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you, Yuri," she said.

Yuri shook his head, "Yeah, yeah whatever" he sighed "I just hope you know what you are doing" he added and left from the room.

Byleth:

It took another day before Jeritza woke up. Byleth had been sitting in a chair in the room with Mercedes watching and waiting to see what would happen, the healer said that he should be fine, and should wake up soon.

And then he did.

"Byleth" Mercedes said in a whisper.

Byleth opened her eyes and looked to her friend, "Yes?" she replied.

Mercedes' eyes were wide, she pointed over to Jeritza "I think Emile is waking up" she said "I saw him stir around" she added.

Byleth stood up, "Mercedes, go get Yuri" she said and walked over to Jeritza's bedside.

Mercedes looked a bit hesitant, but she complied and left the room quickly.

Byleth looked down at Jeritza, his eyes were still closed.

"You" Jeritza said in a hoarse voice, "Why would you bring me here?" he questioned then finally opened his eyes.

A lavender color, the same as Mercedes's. But there was a harshness behind it while Mercedes's held kindness. It unsettled Byleth looking into the eyes of a man who has threatened to kill her so many times.

"Mercedes believed that you could be reached" Byleth said bluntly "She thinks that the monster that you have become isn't your own doing, but rather of House Bartels" she said.

Jeritza was silent for a moment, "I will kill you all" he finally said.

Byleth frowned and shook her head, "Yeah, good luck with that" she said "In case you haven't realized you have restraints on you, not just physically but for your magic as well" she added.

"Hmph, I'll find a way," Jeritza said.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, "Why did you save us?" Byleth asked.

Jeritza frowned, "I did not save you, any of you" he replied "I merely let you live so that I would be the one to strike you down" he said.

"That may be so, but you spared us nonetheless" Byleth said, "I take it wasn't the Empire who did that to Fort Merceus" she said.

Jeritza nodded, "You would be correct" he said "That was sent by the Agarthans" he added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "The Agarthans?" she recited.

Jeritza let out a deep laugh, "You still haven't figured out the identity of one of your biggest enemies?" he said "Perhaps I need to reconsider who is my biggest threat, perhaps that Prince would be a good opponent" he added.

Byleth's eyebrows furrowed, "Solon and Kronya, they are Agarthans" she said "Is that what Lord Arundel is as well?" she asked.

Jeritza sat up, "Lord Arundel?" he recited, "Hmm".

"So, who are they exactly?" Byleth asked.

Jeritza shrugged, "I do not know, Hubert called them those who slither in the dark" he said "The name seems fitting" he added.

Byleth nodded, in all honesty this conversation was surprisingly easier than she anticipated it being. "Are you really the Death Knight?" she asked.

Jeritza sighed, "I am. And I am not" he said "At the moment I am Jeritza Von Hrym" he added.

Byleth frowned, "At the moment?" she asked.

Jeritza opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the door swinging open and Yuri entering the room.

"Huh, about time you woke up," Yuri said.

"Where is Mercedes?" Byleth asked.

Yuri stretched his arms, "She went to go and bring the Prince" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Why would Mercedes bring Dimitri?" she asked.

Yuri shrugged, "My guess the Prince wanted to be here when the Death Knight woke up" he replied.

Byleth nodded, that seemed likely. Dimitri tended to involve himself in anything that she would be doing.

"I don't want Mercedes in here" Jeritza called out.

Byleth frowned and looked at him, "Why not?" she asked "Mercedes has been tending to you to ensure your health improves" she said.

Jeritza didn't respond.

Byleth hoped he wouldn't voice that desire of his once Mercedes came into the room; she wasn't sure how she would handle hearing something like that come from her Brother.

Byleth sighed, "Like it or not, Mercedes is going to be in here" she said, and still Jeritza remained silent. She came to the realization that getting any more information from him might be difficult.

Dimitri:

Dimitri had been in the Golden Deer classroom with Claude. Their assumption that if anyone from their army had survived that explosion in Fort Merceus, their first instinct would be to come back to the monastery. Slowly but surely, they began making their way back, the biggest group had come last night. Dimitri had seen them after they had put Jeritza into the Abyss.

Gilbert led a big group back to the monastery carrying all their friends who were not Dimitri and the others in Fort Merceus. Apparently during the time of the explosion, they had retreated to an area they camped out the night before.

Dimitri was just grateful that they were all safe.

"Alright your Princeliness spill it, did those pillars of light falling from the sky invoke some kind of murderous rampage in you?" Claude asked randomly out of the blue as they were overlooking the possible battle tactics for when they reached Enbarr.

Dimitri frowned at Claude, "That's a bit rude" he said then sighed "But I suppose the apprehension is warranted" he added then paused for a moment "No they haven't" Dimitri finally replied.

Claude nodded, "Hmm, I'm glad" he said

"I am curious about something myself Claude" Dimitri said "How do you know an Almyran general?" Dimitri asked "Hilda seemed rather shocked by it" he added.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah..." he sighed "I'll get into all of that... Later, now is not the time" he added.

Dimitri frowned; he knew Claude wouldn't divulge any more information than he deemed necessary. Fort Merceus proved that, but still it bothered Dimitri that he wouldn't just tell them upfront.

"Prince Dimitri" A voice rang out from the entrance of the Golden Deer classroom.

Dimitri turned to see Mercedes entering the classroom, her face flushed as if she had run there. "Is everything alright Mercedes?" Dimitri asked.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, Emile has woken up" she said.

Dimitri stood up and headed to Mercedes, "We should go at once" he said, and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Do you need my help down there?" Claude called out.

Dimitri shook his head, "No we should be fine" he replied then left from the Golden Deer classroom with Mercedes following behind him.

It took a couple of minutes until they reached the room that Jeritza was being held in down in the Abyss.

Dimitri was a little nervous about the fact they would be interrogating the Death Knight... Would he be compliant? Or fight them with every ounce he has.

A sense of dread filled Dimitri. Byleth was down there with him at the moment what if he had already fought her.

No.

No, they have restraints, Dimitri reassured himself.

"You think mere restraints will stop him from reaching his pleasure?" Glenn scoffed "Don't be naive" he spat.

Dimitri flinched at the sudden intrusion, but he couldn't acknowledge Glenn right now.

Not with Mercedes besides him.

Glenn let out a sinister laugh, Dimitri knew he was in trouble. "Imagine if he kills Byleth" Glenn hissed "Then you won't have anyone to save your friends from dying at your hands" he laughed.

Dimitri picked up his pace.

No.

He can't give into Glenn.

Not now.

Not ever again.

"Are you alright Dimitri?" Mercedes asked "You've turned quite pale" she added.

Dimitri shot her a weak smile, "Yes, I'm just thinking is all" he replied.

Mercedes had a look of concern on her face but she didn't pry any further, and Dimitri was grateful, the last thing he wanted to do was explain to one of his friends that he sees the ghosts of his dead friends and family.

Glenn continued tormenting Dimitri as they made their way to Jeritza's room, but Dimitri had to remain strong. He cannot continue giving his life to the dead.

Once they reached the room Mercedes knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" A voice said, it didn't sound like Byleth.

Mercedes opened the door and the both of them walked in.

Jeritza was sitting up in his bed, Byleth was standing beside his bedside, and Yuri was leaning against a wall.

"Took you long enough," Yuri said.

Byleth shot him a look, "Yuri" she said in a warning tone and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Emile..." Mercedes said softly, she was gazing at her Brother with such a loving look. And Jeritza turned his head refusing to acknowledge the adoration his elder Sister held for him.

"Leave," Jeritza said in a stern voice.

Mercedes shook her head, "No" she said firmly "I won't go" she added.

Dimitri looked to Byleth, there was concern plastered over her face after seeing Jeritza tell Mercedes to leave.

Jeritza remained silent. Dimitri cleared his throat, "The sooner you speak with us the sooner we'll leave you alone" he said.

Jeritza glared at Dimitri, his face was similar to Byleth in a way. There was no expression, just neutrality. "You are the one who knocked me out" Jeritza stated.

Dimitri nodded his head, "That would be me" he replied.

"Hmm, I look forward to killing you," Jeritza said.

"Emile!" Mercedes said.

Dimitri let out a laugh, "I don't think you would be able to if one of my hits knocked you out" he retorted.

Byleth frowned, "Dimitri, now isn't the time for this" she reminded.

Dimitri nodded, "Right you are" he said then turned to Jeritza. "First things first" Dimitri said "Was it the Empire that did that to Fort Merceus?" he asked.

"I've already answered this question," Jeritza said.

Dimitri frowned, "He did" Byleth said "Jeritza said that it wasn't the Empire, that it was those who slither in the dark" she added.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "Those who slither in the dark?" he repeated.

Jeritza chuckled, "I see..." he said "So none of you really knew who they were," he added.

Dimitri looked to Byleth, "Is that the group?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah" she said.

Those who Slither in the Dark.

They are the ones responsible for the Tragedy of Duscar.

"Lord Arundel is he one of them?" Dimitri questioned.

"I do not know," Jeritza said, "All I know is he works closely with them," he added.

Although his answer is not a definitive yes, it is still a possibility.

Dimitri nodded, "Alright that is all I needed to know" he said "I will send for more healers to come down here to see that you are doing fine" he added.

"Wait," Byleth said, "I want to know one last thing" she added and looked towards Jeritza, they were staring at one another. Dimitri disliked the way Jeritza glared at Byleth.

"His pleasure" Glenn whispered in Dimitri's ear.

Dimitri gritted his teeth together.

"Is Edelgard the one who is truly in charge in the Empire?" she asked.

Jeritza was silent for a moment, "Have any of the Emperors ever been anything more than a puppet" he said.

Byleth's eyes grew wide and she nodded, Dimitri had a feeling she understood what he meant.

"I see" she said and stood for her chair "I'll request someone bring you food" she added and turned for the door.

"Oh Byleth, don't worry about that, I will do it," Mercedes said.

Byleth nodded her head in acknowledgement then exited the room, Dimitri followed behind her.

"Byleth..." Dimitri said once there was some distance between them and Jeritza's room. "What did Jeritza mean by the Emperor being a puppet?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "When Edelgard and I went to Enbarr, she told me how her Father was merely a puppet for that organization" she said.

Dimitri was confused on a few of those things, first being when did Byleth go to Enbarr with Edelgard and the second being how he never noticed that the Emperor wasn't actually in charge.

"So, this whole time Edelgard has been a puppet for them?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes and no" she said "In a sense she was in charge when she declared war on the Church of Seiros, but she received help from those who slither in the dark, since their goals aligned" she added then paused for a moment. "Something must have happened, that led her to lose what little control she had" Byleth sighed "I know a lot of this might not make sense Dimitri" she said "And that's because I can't tell you the other parts to it" she added.

Dimitri frowned and stopped walking, "Why not?" he asked.

Byleth looked him in the eye, "It's Edelgard's story to tell" she said "Not mine".


	54. Enbarr Strategy Meeting:

Byleth:

A few days had passed since their return to the monastery. Things were finally starting to get into routine once again after the whole Fort Merceus incident. No one quite knew what to do and how to progress from that point onward.

There was one thing that wouldn't stop bugging Byleth about that whole ordeal with those... Javelins of light.

Why Fort Merceus?

In a sense it made sense to Byleth. Perhaps they destroyed it so whatever stronghold their army had they wouldn't be able to use it, but... Why go through the hassle of fighting them in the first place if they have the means to cause such destruction. Why not simply attack while everyone is gathered at the monastery?

It didn't make sense.

Although Byleth supposed she should be glad that they have yet to attempt such an attack on the monastery.

But it is still unsettling to say the least knowing that they have that type of manpower at their disposal and have the ability to unleash it upon them whenever they please.

It disturbed Byleth, and she was certain it was affecting the others as well.

Byleth sat up in her bed, it was morning. Today they were going to have a strategy meeting to discuss everything that had transpired at Fort Merceus and how they were going to continue from that point forward. She was also certain that they would be discussing Claude's ties with Nader. While it didn't really bother Byleth others were less ok with it.

Byleth is certain Hilda is more hurt by the fact Claude didn't tell her about his ties then the fact that he is an Almyran.

Today is going to be a long day.

That is something Byleth is certain of.

Slowly but surely Byleth gets out of bed and dresses into her armor then makes her way to the dining hall.

The dining hall wasn't too packed with people. Byleth saw Caspar and Hilda dining together but decided against joining them. She instead sat across from a lone Bernadetta.

"Hello Bernadetta" Byleth said as she sat down, "Is it alright if I join you?" she asked.

Bernadetta stared at Byleth with wide eyes for a moment, but quickly calmed down "Yeah" she said "Sorry, I'm just surprised you want to eat with Bernie" she added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked.

Bernadetta shrugged, "I don't know, I just figured you would want better company is all" she replied.

Byleth frowned, "Bernadetta you are good company" she said sternly.

Bernadetta's eyes grew wide and she smiled softly, "Thank you..." she whispered. Byleth nodded and the two didn't chat much, neither were quite talkers but it was peaceful sitting with her.

After Byleth finished her breakfast then began to head to the strategy meeting. The walk to the Cardinal's room was painfully quiet for Byleth and when she got inside it was no better.

Which was bad given the fact that Claude and Dimitri were the only two people in the room at the time. Both sat across from one another but didn't speak.

"Hello Claude, Hello Dimitri," Byleth said as she approached the long meeting table.

Both turned their heads to Byleth, "Hey there Byleth" Claude said.

Dimitri nodded his head, "Good morning, Byleth" he replied.

Byleth walked further down and took a seat one chair away from Dimitri, "It's really quiet in here" she said "Were you both arguing?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "Nah we were just preparing for the mess that we're going to endure during the meeting" he said "Ya know, clearing our heads and whatnot" he added.

Dimitri shook his head, "Although it didn't really help much in my opinion" he said "If anything it made me focus on how bad it will get" Dimitri added.

Claude laughed, "Jesh this whole time I thought it was helping, though I suppose it didn't really help me either" he said then paused for a moment, "I was thinking about those who slither in the dark" he said.

Byleth nodded, she figured Dimitri must have told him about it after their talk with Jeritza. "What about them?" Byleth asked.

"I think we should refrain from identifying them to our allies" Claude said, "I think we should just tell them that the mystery group is the cause of what happened at Fort Merceus" he said "Since I'm certain we will be discussing that to some degree" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "Why wouldn't we disclose that we now know who they are?" he asked.

"Sometimes it's better to fiend ignorance, Your Princeliness" Claude said "Also I have my guess that if they know we are onto them then getting Edelgard on our side will be that much harder" he said.

The three of them sat silently for a moment. "Claude is right," Byleth said, breaking the silence.

Dimitri sighed, "I know" he replied while rubbing his forehead "I just hate the idea of withholding information from our allies" he added.

Claude shrugged, "You'll get used to it" he replied.

Byleth frowned, "Claude, and where has that gotten you?" she said sternly "Last I checked all of your allies were pretty ticked off that you withheld the fact that you have ties to Almyra" she added.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "Jesh Byleth no need to be so harsh" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Claude you are aware that they are going to be asking you about Nader, right?" she questioned.

Claude nodded, "I know" he sighed "And I will answer their questions... To the best of my ability" he added.

Byleth sighed and Dimitri shook his head.

This is going to be a long meeting.

Dimitri:

The seats around the meeting table slowly filled up. There wasn't the usual chatter that happened before a meeting, except for Sylvain who clasped his hand on Dimitri's shoulder while wiggling his eyebrows, "Nice job Your Highness" he whispered then took the seat separating him from Byleth.

Dimitri's face grew warm, but he didn't comment on it.

Eventually everyone was present, Dimitri was certain that Gilbert was going to begin the meeting but to his surprise it was Lorenz who spoke first.

"Claude. It is time for you to explain. Why are you so close with an Almyran general?" Lorenz asked.

So, they were jumping right into it then.

Claude nodded his head, "Well he did quite a bit for me when I was younger" he said.

Lorenz tilted his head in confusion, "When you were younger... So, before you joined House Riegan. How and where did you meet him?" he demanded "There aren't many opportunities to meet a general from Almyra in Fodlan..." he added.

Claude frowned slightly, "If that's what you believe, it's only because that's what you've been led to believe" he said "There is a big wide world outside of Fodlan, and it's overflowing with different places and cultures" he added then paused for a moment. "You think interacting with outsiders is odd, but isn't avoiding contact with the outside world far more unnatural?" Claude said.

Lorenz frowned, "Don't you change the subject, Claude. To the people of the Alliance, the Almyrans are-" Lorenz shouted but was cut off by Claude.

"It's true that there's a history of hostility" Claude said in a calm voice "But why should that mean we're doomed to remain hostile forever?" he said. "The Almyrans aren't monsters" Claude said "Right, Byleth? What did you think when you met Nader?" Claude asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment, most likely thinking her response out. "He's a reliable general," she said.

Claude smiled, "Ha! I'll tell him you said that" he laughed "And I am sure that if all of you got to know him, all of your preconceived notions would change too" he said. "I know you guys, and you aren't the type of people to reject someone without trying to get to know them" Claude said.

"But... How did those Almyrans even get passed Fodlan's Throat?" Hilda asked, "I doubt my Brother would just let them pass without saying anything..." she added.

Claude nodded, "About that... I actually made sure your Brother met Nader in advance" he said.

"What?!" Lorenz said in shock "Lord Holst met with an Almyran general?" he asked.

Hilda furrowed her eyebrows, "But wait they're supposed to be bitter enemies! They've fought each other several times before!" she said.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "I know. It was a big gamble" he sighed "But rather than having me try to convince them myself, I knew it would be easier to just have them meet" he said. "They were taken aback at first, but sure enough, they hit it off. They were even drinking to their newfound brotherhood before parting" Claude said.

A loud laugh came from the nearby Claude, it was Lady Judith. "It makes sense. If you take the greatest heroes away from the battlefield of course they'll get along" Judith said.

Hilda shook her head, "Fighting one minute then drinking the next... Men are so weird!" she exclaimed.

A small chuckle escaped from Claude, "Ultimately, someone's bloodline has nothing to do with the friendships they forge" he said "Relations between the Alliance and Almyra is a matter we'll tackle in the future" he added. Claude paused for a moment, "I want to take this opportunity to make one thing clear to all of you" he said "After we defeat the Empire and the Church of Seiros, I intend to tear down the walls that separate Fodlan from the outside world" he declared "I want to let people and goods come and go freely, and in doing so, eradicate prejudices about the outside world" he said.

The color drained from Lorenz's face, "Would it even be possible to achieve such a thing?" he asked.

Claude sighed, "In any case, I'm prepared for the inevitable protests and criticism. New ways of doing things are always met with resistance" he said "During our time at the officers academy, all of you overcame the barrier of birthplace, status, and ideology" Claude said "Having gone through all of that with you, I have no doubt that in time, you'll understand" he said.

"I guess there were a lot of different people there. People who we wouldn't have met through the normal course of our lives" Hilda said.

Claude nodded, "Duscar once opposed the Kingdom, but Dedue was there. Bridged once invaded the Empire, and Petra was there" he said "We ate at the same table as those people. Sure, sometimes we didn't get along. But other times, we helped each other out" Claude said, "Can we really draw a definitive line in the sand and say one group of people is all good, and the other all bad?" he asked "If I can realize my dream, Fodlan will be reborn. The old age will end, and we'll welcome a new dawn" he said.

"But if-" Lorenz began but was cut off by Judith.

"Save your objections for another day. Gloucester boy" Judith said, "That said, there are more pressing matters to discuss. Our next step is to invade the Imperial Capital, right?" she asked

Claude nodded, "That's right. I'm sure Edelgard is eagerly awaiting our arrival in Enbarr" he said.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "On that matter I think it's best we hold off till the end of the month then we make our way to Enbarr" he said.

Claude nodded, "Yes, that is for the best" he replied.

"Aren't you worried that the Empire might strike the monastery like they did Fort Merceus?" Hilda asked.

"They probably aren't able to," Byleth said, "Think about it, why wait till we're this far into a war to use it, why not just get us when we are all gathered and defenseless to those kinds of attacks" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, "That would make sense" he said.

Claude sighed, "We also don't think that it was the Empire that did it" he said "We guess it to be some kind of organization working on the side lines" he added.

"Yesh, it's creepy to think that there are other organizations that hold that type of power" Sylvain mumbled.

Claude nodded, "Yeah..." he sighed "Anyways I think we should conclude our meeting here for the time being" he said and paused for a moment, "Wait but before we leave just know that Enbarr is not our last stop, we still have to liberate Faerghus from the control of the Church of Seiros" he added. "So, spend this time preparing for Enbarr, because it will only get tougher from here on out" Claude concluded.

Fhirdiad.

His home will soon be within reach.

Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment listening to the happy voices of his allies over the news that they did have intentions to reconquer Faerghus. This is what Dimitri should have done from the start...

No, he knows taking back his homeland would have been next to impossible if they went there first, even with the joint forces of the Alliance it still would have been difficult.

Dimitri did have to wonder...

Did Byleth intend to spare Rhea as well?

Dimitri glanced over to her, she was still sitting down lost in thought at the meeting table while most had gotten up and left. But then again, so was Dimitri.

He wondered if Byleth was thinking about Rhea.

The Immaculate one.

During their time at the Officers Academy, Edelgard had once disclosed that it was the beast that controlled Fodlan in secret.

It made Dimitri a bit antsy, that Rhea. All this time has been the one calling the shots within all Fodlan.

Claude mentioned that he wants to free Fodlan of all these prejudices towards outsiders, and truthfully when not controlled by the overwhelming desire to behead Edelgard, so did Dimitri.

Dimitri cursed himself mentally for not asking Byleth sooner what she had planned, he looked over at her to discover she was gone. Along with everyone else. Dimitri quickly rose from his chair and left from the Cardinal's room.

He needs to find Byleth.

Dimitri wanders around the monastery aimlessly hoping to run into her. He stops.

Someone is following him.

Dimitri turns around in time to shield himself from an attack.

He glares down his assailants... Why do they look so familiar?

Sylvain:

"I intend to tear down the walls that separate Fodlan from the outside world. I want to let people and goods come and go freely, and in doing so, eradicate prejudices about the outside world" Claude's word rang through Sylvain's head.

This idea... No, ideology was something that Sylvain stood by as well to some degree. Having grown up in the rough Northern area of Faerghus, along the border of Sreng. Meant that Sylvain knew of these prejudices very well, he'd seen them embedded in his Father's head whenever they were fighting a border dispute.

This very idea was something Sylvain had hoped to accomplish to some degree later in life once he ascends to the role of Margrave.

There was something that bugged Sylvain slightly about Claude's ideas, he didn't mention how the crest system itself enforces this type of separation from outside countries...

Did that mean he intended to do away with that as well?

And make a Fodlan that isn't focused on the prosperity that someone's crest can bring... Sylvain wondered if that was even a possibility. And what would that mean for people like his brother? Would they have the same opportunities as Sylvain would have?

Miklan... Would he be happy if they lived in that kind of world?

Sylvain sighed. There was no point in thinking of him, it doesn't change things. But maybe if Claude is able to achieve that goal, then maybe no other crest baring families will go through that again.

"Sylvain?" Ingrid's voice cut away his thoughts.

"Hm? Yes?" Sylvain said meeting her gaze.

Ingrid stared at him with her brows furrowed, "Are you alright, you are quieter than normal" she said.

Sylvain chuckled and winked at her, "Don't worry your lovely head Ingrid, I'm just thinking is all" he replied.

Ingrid didn't look convinced, she sighed "I won't force you to tell me, but I am here to listen" she said.

Sylvain smiled softly at her, "Thank you Ingrid" he said then stood up from his seat, "I'll see you later" he added then left from the dining hall to clear his head.

Sylvain had to wonder with Dimitri as their king, would he be willing to do the same as Claude? He has expressed his disdain towards the crest-based system before and he has always been open minded and accepting towards other races. But Sylvain wondered under his reign would he be willing to focus on his ideals or will the darkness inside of him influence his ruling.

"Have we met before?" Dimitri's gruff voice called out, Sylvain looked around it's as if Dimitri knew he was thinking of him and suddenly appeared.

There he was, standing there back turned in Sylvain's direction.

Laughter broke out, "I'm not surprised you don't remember us Your Highness" someone sneered.

Sylvain stood still, now that he thought about it there was something off about Dimitri's posture almost as if... he was fighting someone.

Putting two and two together Sylvain figured that something must have happened and ran to Dimitri's aid although truth be told he wouldn't have needed it "Hey! What's going on here!?" Sylvain shouted and the children by the looks of it took off running. Sylvain turned to Dimitri, "Are you alright?" he asked.

There was an expression on Dimitri's face that Sylvain couldn't quite distinguish, but if he had to guess it almost looked as if Dimitri were sad. Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I am fine" he replied "They did no harm they are still kids" he added.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, "I know" he sighed then patted Dimitri on the shoulder "Come on let's go tell Gilbert what transpired" he said and began to walk away with Dimitri following behind him.


	55. A Day at the Monastery:

Dimitri:

"They were some of the children that Lady Rhea took in after they had lost their parents?" Gilbert asked in shock, "Are you sure you are alright Your Highness?" he questioned.

Sylvain laughed, "I don't think we need to worry about His Highness" he said "They were all still practically kids" he added.

Gilbert frowned and shook his head, "Still I don't think that the both of you should have just let them go" he said "What if they go and try to attack someone else who is unable to defend themselves" he added.

Dimitri shook his head, "I don't think they will" he said "And if they do, I will personally take responsibility for their actions" he added.

Sylvain patted Dimitri on the shoulder, "I don't think you will have to go to that extent" he said.

Dimitri looked to the floor and remained silent. Sylvain was wrong, this was... No, it is his responsibility. As the person who taught them how to wield a blade, he tainted them.

"Your Highness?" Gilbert called out.

Dimitri looked up to him, "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded and stood up from the chair in the infirmary, "Yes, I am now if you'll excuse me" he said and began leaving the room.

He needed to clear his head.

And as usual Dimitri was drawn to the training grounds and swung his lance until exhaustion ate at him.

His body felt sore, or maybe it was the weather Dimitri thought as he put the training lance back on the rack then left from the grounds.

Wait.

He still needed to find Byleth.

Maybe she was in her quarters?

Dimitri walked past the classrooms and saw her there in the grass area looking up at the sky.

He wondered, was she waiting for the rain to fall? Or perhaps she was silently cursing the heavens.

Dimitri watched Byleth for a moment then drew closer to her, she turned to him as he stood waiting for her to acknowledge him. "Dimitri" Byleth said she stared at him unsure why he had approached her. For a moment Dimitri considered telling her of what had happened to the children that they had taught swordsmanship to all of those years ago. But... Now did not seem the time to.

"Hello Byleth" Dimitri replied and paused for a moment, "I wished to speak with you on a matter regarding the future of our army" he said.

Byleth looked confused, but she nodded her head. "Alright" she said "What is your question?" she asked.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment; he was trying to find the words to tell someone that he cared for deeply that their idea of sparing everyone wouldn't be possible. Especially not against someone such as Rhea.

"Byleth" Dimitri said softly, "I was wanting to know what your plans were for Rhea?" he asked.

Byleth chuckled softly. "You want to know if I will kill her" she stated.

Dimitri inhaled sharply, perhaps he had said the wrong thing "Byleth you don't have to kill her, there are others who could do it" he began but was cut off.

Byleth shook her head, "No" she said "It has to be me" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "Byleth, if it is going to affect you perhaps you shouldn't be the one to do it" he said softly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "You know Dimitri, there was a time many moons ago when I probably would have taken you up on this offer" she said "I was terrified of what I was becoming, my goal for Rhea and siding with Edelgard" she said then chuckled slightly "In all honesty I thought I would be like you, driven by the goal to kill Rhea that I might have disregarded everything else entirely" she sighed. "But I know that will not happen" Byleth said "I will be the one to slay Rhea, I have made peace with that" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head slightly; she had thought this through to a great extent he could see that now. He did find it rather hard to believe that she was afraid of becoming like him, as far as Dimitri could tell she was furthest from reaching his level of depravity. "I see" Dimitri said "I apologize for having doubted your ability" he added.

Byleth hummed in acknowledgment of his apology, the two stood in silence for a moment. "Was that all you wished to discuss, Dimitri?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri's face grew red, "Oh, I'm sorry" he began "I could go elsewhere if my presence is bothering you" he said.

Byleth stood silently, mulling over his proposition of leaving her alone. Finally, she sighed, "Don't worry about it Dimitri" she said "I don't mind you as much lately" she added.

Dimitri smiled softly, "That brings me more comfort than you could know" he said, searching her face for any indication of discomfort.

As usual there was nothing.

Byleth nodded her head and shifted around awkwardly, "Well if my presence is no longer needed, I will be on my way" she said and began to walk away to do whatever it was that she needed to.

Dimitri stood there for a moment longer, he was making progress. In all honesty it surprised him that she even stood in his presence at times. Surely all she must see is how Dimitri took the life from her friend's eyes, and... And yet.

To Dimitri's surprise she was eerily calm beside him, perhaps it had to do with the fact she saw that own darkness within herself. And this is her way of empathizing with Dimitri.

Not that he even deserved it in the first place... But still. No, he shouldn't focus on that, it was a relief to him that she didn't avoid him entirely anymore.

Just be happy with that.

He tried to... 

He really did, but there was something about it that didn't sit right with him. After everything they had been through with one another. Would he really be ok with just that? Not that he really deserved more than that, but...

No.

He can't be greedy.

Dimitri knows this.

Claude:

Hilda stared across at Claude as he sat doing paperwork, her gaze was burning a hole into his head. Claude sighed and looked up at her. "Ok Hilda" he said "What do you want?" he asked.

Hilda pursed her lips together, thinking for a moment. "So, are you going to elaborate more on how you know an Almyran general?" Hilda asked.

Claude shook his head, "Oh, Hilda sweet dear Hilda" he sighed "I already did" he added.

Hilda frowned, "No you didn't Claude" Hilda said sternly "You simply danced around the obvious" she added.

Claude laughed, "Huh, I'm a little surprised by you Hilda" he said "Normally these things would slip right past you" he hummed then paused for a moment "No, actually you normally just don't care to comment on it" he said. "So why this time?" Claude asked.

Hilda sighed, "I just want to know is all" she hummed "This is obviously important information Claude" she said "I think we are entitled to know it" she added.

Claude sat in silence for a moment, sure. To some degree Hilda was right. But at the same time wasn't he allowed to have his privacy?

No, he can't tell her. Not any of them... Not yet at least.

Claude rubbed his face, "Hilda, please" he sighed "I... I can't not yet" he said "But I promise you that once everything is over, I will explain everything" he added.

Hilda sighed, "Fine Claude" she said "But when this is all over, you better tell us everything" she demanded.

Claude laughed, "Of course Hilda" he said.

Hilda seemed a bit less upset than she had initially, but he knew it would take time before they would be ok again.

"Next time you keep a secret like that Claude, I'll beat you up" she threatened.

Claude nodded, "Fair enough" he said.

Hilda opened her mouth to respond but was cut off, "Hello there lovely" a voice called out from the entrance of the Golden Deer classroom.

Claude looked at the door and saw Sylvain making his way to them.

"Hey there Sylvain, you're looking pretty lovely yourself" Claude said with a wink.

Sylvain laughed, "Of course" he said "How can I forget the dashing Claude" he said and winked back at him.

Hilda chuckled, "You both are dorks" she said while shaking her head.

Claude looked to Sylvain, "Alright so what can I do for you?" he asked "It's not often you pay me a visit" he added.

Sylvain threw his hands up, "You caught me" he said and paused for a moment "I came to pick your brain a bit in all honesty" he added.

Claude tilted his head in confusion, "Oh? For what?" he asked.

"About how you intend to break down those barriers," Sylvain said.

Claude frowned, "Hm, I didn't take you as someone who would be interested in that" he said.

Sylvain smiled, "I think your impression of me might be off then" he said.

"Hmm, maybe then" Claude said "So why are you interested in it?" he asked.

"Do you know where Gautier territory is?" Sylvain asked, "You probably don't" he said "It borders the Northeastern part of Faerghus right along-" he began.

"Sreng" Claude butted in.

Sylvain nodded, "Yes Sreng" he confirmed.

Claude was silent for a moment, "So you want to open up relations with the people of Sreng" he asked.

Sylvain nodded, "Yes, I do" he said "And to show Faerghus that we don't need crests in order to have harmony between us" he added,

Claude nodded, "I'm a little surprised that you have these kinds of ambitions if I am being frank" he said.

"Yeah, who knew there was more to you" Hilda laughed.

Sylvain grimaced at that comment but nodded, "Haha, yeah" he sighed.

"I intended to get rid of Fodlan's locket to strengthen ties, you could try something similar to that" Claude suggested "Although it probably is best you don't do it that way, you should be diplomatic instead, build a relationship with the leaders" he added.

Sylvain nodded, "Yeah... That makes sense" he replied "Thank you Claude" he added.

Claude nodded his head, "Of course" he said.

Sylvain smiled then left from the classroom.

"That was a little weird," Hilda said.

Claude shrugged his shoulders, "Sylvain Gautier is a complex man" he said with a laugh.

Hilda smiled, "You know, normally I would object to that, but... I think you are right about that" she said "There is definitely more to him than he lets on" she added.

Byleth:

Byleth's heels clacked on the cold wet stone of the Abyss, she was certain she had just alerted them all of her presence. If this had been a stealth mission, she would have failed miserably no doubt.

But she wasn't on a stealth mission, so she had no reason to even worry about that. She merely wanted to relieve Mercedes for a couple of hours, so she wouldn't have to spend her entire day down in the Abyss with Jeritza.

Byleth didn't really want to but, she couldn't let her friend rot down here. Although knowing Mercedes she wouldn't have been affected by it... Well hopefully.

Yuri was leaning outside of Jeritza's room, his eyes flickered to Byleth as she approached him. "Hey there friend," Yuri said to her.

Byleth nodded to him, "Hello Yuri" she said "Is Mercedes still here?" she asked.

Yuri shook his head, "Nah, she left not too long ago" he said "It took a lot of persuasion" he added with a laugh.

Byleth smiled softly, "I don't doubt that" she said then reached for the door "Has he given you guys any trouble?" she asked.

Yuri shook his head, "Surprisingly no" he said.

Byleth nodded then opened the door and entered the room. She closed it after herself so that Jeritza wouldn't get any ideas. Byleth walked over to a chair that was at the desk and sat in it, watching Jeritza.

Jeritza was sitting up in his bed with a tray in his lap, focusing on his food...

Jeritza looked up and met her gaze, "Oh, it's you" he said "What's the matter? Hungry?" he asked.

Byleth frowned staring at his plate, "What... Is that?" she asked.

Jeritza's face remained neutral, "I am partaking in some sweet delights. Is there a problem?" he asked.

Byleth stared at Jeritza for a moment, "You... have a sweet tooth?" she asked.

"Yes..." Jeritza said, his gaze unwavering "I am a person too... What I eat is nobody's business but my own" he said then sighed, "If you need something spit it out. My ice cream is melting" he added.

Byleth leaned back in her chair, "I don't need anything" she replied, she found it mildly amusing how both Mercedes and Jeritza care for sweets. Maybe it's hereditary trait of having a sweet tooth.

"Then leave," Jeritza said.

Byleth continued staring at Jeritza in silence, "Are you really the Death Knight?" she finally asked.

Jeritza shook his head, "I am. And I am not" he sighed. "At the moment I am Jeritza Von Hrym" he added.

Byleth frowned, "You have said that before..." she said "Elaborate on that?" she asked.

Jeritza was silent for a moment, "The Emperor and the army know me only as the Death Knight..." he said "But he is merely an illusion- a demon who resides in my heart. He is not me. Not who I am at my core" he added, closing his eyes momentarily. "He thrives and feasts upon blood, death, and suffering..." Jeritza said "So while I sit here eating, I prefer to just be myself. Jeritza" he said "I would like to be who I truly am" he sighed.

Byleth sat there watching him, in a sense Jeritza reminded her of Dimitri. Both of them with this monstrous side to them, that controls them. Except Jeritza seems to not be in control of those urges and separates it from himself into another person. While Dimitri acknowledges that darkness inside and fights it... How odd. So similar, yet so different.

Jeritza grunted, "I am incapable of enjoying my desert with you gawking at me like that" he said "I have no further words for you, go" he added.

Byleth frowned at Jeritza and shook her head, "Um, I don't know if you realize but you aren't one to be making demands" she stated. "But I will stop staring if you answer my question" Byleth said.

Jeritza looked to her, "What question?" he asked.

"Mercedes, she keeps referring to you as Emile" Byleth said "And you call yourself Jeritza" she said, "So which is it? Emile or Jeritza?" she asked.

Jeritza was silent for a moment, "I told you before" he began "I am Jeritza Von Hrym" he said and paused for a moment, "Emile Von Bartels is dead" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she murmured then focused her attention elsewhere so that Jeritza could finish his ice cream in peace.

As Byleth sat there her mind began to wander to the conversation she held with Dimitri earlier that day. If she could kill Rhea.

Part of Byleth didn't want to. For the obvious reason of not wanting to die, but she knew ultimately this is what must be done. Claude or Dimitri they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves once they found out the truth about what will happen to Byleth once Rhea dies.

Hilda's advice crossed Byleth's mind. Could she ever bring herself to tell them?

No, then Dimitri won't let her kill Rhea...

Byleth knows that.

Maybe she should at least tell her Father... No then she would still be in the same predicament.

As much as Byleth hated the idea of withholding this from her friends she knew that in the end it would be for the best.

Byleth just hoped that they would come to understand that as well.

A knock on the door broke Byleth's train of thought, she looked over to see Mercedes entering the room.

"Oh, hello Byleth" she said happily, "Thank you for keeping Emile company while I was away" she added.

Byleth nodded and smiled at her then stood up from the chair to let Mercedes use it. "It was no problem" Byleth replied, and began heading to the door, "I will see you tomorrow Mercedes" she added then exited and began making her way to her room.


	56. To Enbarr:

Byleth:

It was night.

The day had been long. For tomorrow they marched to Enbarr, and for that reason Claude was insistent that they spend every moment possible in the Cardinal's room hashing out strategy plans.

"Why don't we just sic the Death knight on them?" Sylvain suggested.

That was the first time Byleth had ever seen Mercedes look at someone with murderous rage.

Ingrid proceeded to slap the back of Sylvain's head, "You're being insensitive" she scolded

"Also, stupid" Felix said, "The Death Knight came from the Empire, we can't just expect him to attack them because we asked him to" he said.

"Felix" Ingrid said sternly while shooting Mercedes an apologetic look.

Byleth sat outside of her room door reminiscing on that meeting. She has no clue how things will go in Enbarr and doesn't know whether or not all of them will make it out alive. As much as she wants to believe that they will. Byleth cannot deny the facts that there is a good chance that they will die in vain.

The thought chills her to the core.

Could she live with herself if she knew her friends died for her belief that the three lords could unite together and overcome those who slither in the dark and the Church of Seiros?

Byleth knows the answer.

She will never be able to live with that kind of guilt.

Edelgard...

Please...

Byleth rubbed her face, they had also talked in great detail on how to go about handling Hubert since there was no doubt, they would have to kill him before they even reached Edelgard.

Like with all mages, they will use Silence on him to make him complicit. As far as they are aware Hubert has no other strengths except for his magic, so they will use that to their advantage.

They had also received magic resistant restraints from Constance. Byleth was mildly concerned why she had such a thing at her disposal readily but the grin on her face told Byleth it was best not to ask.

And then there was Edelgard.

Every fiber in Byleth's body believed that there really might not be a way to get her to join, but deep down in Byleth there was a part of her that believed that there was hope. If she could just reach Edelgard in time... And tell her.

Then maybe she will see reason.

Byleth sighed and stared up at the night sky. It was cloudy, the weather had been more frigid than it normally is... Almost like an omen of some sort.

Please Edelgard.

Grass crunched over heavy footsteps, Byleth turned her head in that direction to see the person interrupting her thoughts.

Dimitri.

He stood there staring a couple of feet away.

"What are you doing?" Byleth asked Dimitri as she stood up from where she had been sitting, dusting off grass that had found its way onto her clothing.

Dimitri stretched his arms, "Sleep evades me, so I thought I'd get in some extra training. I was just about to finish" he replied, then looked towards the ground. "Perhaps it is the gloomy weather, but I am feeling the sting of wounds that should have healed long ago..." he sighed.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What wounds?" she asked.

Dimitri raised his head and met Byleth's gaze, "The injury I got when that girl stabbed me after the Battle at Gronder" he said. Right, she had forgotten about that entirely. Dimitri's gaze broke away, "Her eyes were filled with revenge... Just as mine once were" he sighed.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Did you know who she was?" she asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "I don't know... But I have a guess" he said, then stood there quietly for a moment. "Ah, I suppose I haven't told you about that yet," he finally said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I was attacked inside the monastery the other day. It caused quite the uproar" Dimitri said. For a brief moment it looked as if he were considering something, "The ones who attacked me... Were some of the youths we taught swordsmanship to, once upon a time" he sighed.

Byleth's eyes widened with shock. Here in the monastery? That seemed like such a stupid place to attack someone, and to attack the future King, nonetheless. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course. I could capture the lot of them with my eyes closed" he said "It seems they were raised by a group of thieves who were put down five years ago" he sighed then paused for a moment. "I was told that Lady Rhea took custody of them, claiming that the children were innocent" Dimitri said, "I have taken so many lives... And with each one, I faced hatred" he said softly then shook his head. "During the last five years especially. My life was not so much different from that of a wild beast..." Dimitri confessed, "And that young girl's brother... at some point, I must have..." he trailed off and sighed "That's why I thought it natural that someone would retaliate someday". A look of disgust fell upon his face, Byleth knew it wasn't directed towards her, but to himself. "Because I hated, because I stole, and... because I killed" Dimitri sighed and shook his head, he now looked... Sad. "But with those children, it's different... We raised our blades with the best of intentions, only to hurt them in the end" Dimitri said, "I suppose this is just another thing we will just have to live with" he sighed.

Byleth closed her eyes for a moment, it was hard to hear that someone that they had taught to yield their blade started doing it for the wrong reasons. But then again... Was raising it for a war any better? "It's part of the job" Byleth sighed, opening her eyes to meet Dimitri's gaze.

Dimitri nodded his head, "Yes..." he sighed "As one who chose to fight, it is my responsibility to confront this anguish and the true nature of war..." he said, pausing for a moment "Until the day my life comes to an end" he sighed.

"It is mine as well," Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, "Perhaps..." he said staring down at her observing her face. "You know, Byleth... There is something that I recently realized" he said, leaning down closer to Byleth and grabbing her hand. "I never knew it could be so comforting to have someone standing by my side..." he said.

Byleth looked up at Dimitri, his eye was closed but he looked content "Dimitri..." Byleth said softly.

Dimitri sighed, "Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?" he asked.

Byleth stood there for a moment, "Dimitri" she said drawing his attention back.

His face was a light shade of pink, and he released Byleth's hand "My apologies" he said "I forgot myself for a moment" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Of, course" she said shifting around awkwardly for a moment. "Oh, you should be off to bed now" Byleth said, "It's late and we leave early tomorrow" she added and turned to her room door. "Good night Dimitri," Byleth said and opened her door.

Dimitri stood there for a second, "Good night Byleth" he replied, then Byleth entered the comfort of her room.

Dimitri:

The sun was beginning to rise at last, they had left from the monastery not too long ago and began their voyage for Enbarr.

They decided on a group of eleven of their most elite soldiers to lead the rest of their army into Enbarr. The others stayed behind, for obvious reasons...

The group consisted of Annette, Bernadetta, Byleth, Caspar, Claude, Dimitri, Felix, Hilda, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Sylvain.

Dedue had been apprehensive about not coming alongside with the main army forces, but Dimitri had insisted that he stayed behind in case of anything happened he wanted Dedue to survive and live for himself.

"You know Byleth, I really don't want to die" Linhardt called out to her.

Dimitri looked up to see how she would react, Byleth frowned at Linhardt but remained silent. "Don't say stuff like that Linhardt" Lysithea scolded, "It's not good for morale" she added and then pointed back to where the soldiers and battalions followed them from behind.

Linhardt sighed, "I'm just stating the facts" he replied.

"Still Linhardt" Bernadetta butted in "Lysithea has a point, it is bad for morale" she said.

"I don't know Bernadetta" Sylvain said "It's not like we should be telling them we are guaranteed to win either" he said.

"Tsk, don't be stupid" Felix said sternly "We don't need to tell them either of those things" he said "We just need to show them we will give it our all, and then they will do the same" he added.

Byleth squinted at Felix, "That is oddly wise of you to say" she said.

Sylvain chuckled, "Heh, Felix is getting soft" he said.

Felix frowned at the both of them, "Shut up" he said sternly.

Dimitri chuckled softly at his friends, despite the uncertain future that looms over their heads they manage to find a way to make it a less miserable experience.

"Alright all of you settle down" Claude said while shaking his head then looking at Byleth "I expected better from you" he added. Byleth merely shrugged.

"Oh, lighten up Claude" Hilda said "We still have a good long while before we even reach Enbarr" she added.

Dimitri thought about it and she was right. He guessed that it would take them four maybe five days of traveling till they reached Enbarr.

By the time nightfall came they were roughly between Varley and Bergliez territory.

"We should stop and set up camp" Claude called out.

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea" he responded. It didn't take long for everyone to set up camp, he was certain many of them rushed due to their exhaustion from a long day of marching.

Food soon began to flow through the camp, and a fire was made. Dimitri's friends were gathered around, he watched as Felix sat closely to Bernadetta, his face flush as they conversed. Claude and Sylvain sat beside each other passing back and forth a flask.

Dear goddess Dimitri really hoped he wasn't going to have to be on Sylvain duty, to ensure his friend doesn't do anything stupid. 

Nearby them were Annette, Linhardt, and Lysithea. They looked to be deep in a conversation, most likely about magic. And Caspar and Hilda... Well Dimitri knew what they were doing despite the lack of their presence.

Byleth...

Dimitri looks around once again, perhaps he overlooked her? Although it doesn't really seem like a possibility.

Nope.

No Byleth.

Dimitri stands up and dusts off dirt from his armor, perhaps she just wanted some peace for the night and turned in early. Although, that doesn't seem like something she would do. Dimitri took one last glance at his companions, then went to go and search for her.

He scanned the outskirts of the camp, there was no sign of her. Dimitri suppresses his worry down and heads to where their tents were, not too far from his own tent is Byleth's. He is relieved when he sees the illumination of a candle from inside of her tent.

Dimitri walks to the entrance flap of Byleth's tent and pushes it to the side a little, "Byleth?" Dimitri calls out.

"Dimitri?" Byleth calls back to him in a confused tone.

"Is it alright if I enter?" he asks.

Byleth is silent for a moment, "Yeah... It's fine" she said softly. Dimitri hesitates for a moment then enters into Byleth's tent, she's sitting on her cot looking at maps of Enbarr with a candle a couple of feet away from her.

Dimitri stands a few feet away from her, to not impose himself into her personal space. "Checking our strategies?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, I want to make sure that this is the best possible method of attack" she said and paused for a moment "I was thinking that maybe splitting us both into two groups and attacking from the entrance in the south of Enbarr isn't the best idea" she said

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "Why not?" he asked.

Byleth looked to him, "Come look at the map" she said, and Dimitri complied, he sat down beside her trying to make out what she was talking about. "On the western side of Enbarr is most likely where they will be bringing in their reinforcements from," she added. "Perhaps we should have a unit of our forces there in the western side as well as from the south" Byleth suggested.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, there was some merit to her suggestion. It would make it easier especially since they would be fighting a good number of soldiers, this way they could divide and conquer. "What if the reinforcement did end up coming from that end?" Dimitri asked "This way does seem more efficient, but there are also more risks to it" he sighed.

Byleth nodded her head, "I agree" she said "It was merely a thought" she added then sighed. "I just want us all to make it out of there," Byleth said softly.

Dimitri sat there for a second unsure of what to do, he studied Byleth for a moment then grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it softly, "I know" he said "As do I" he added. "Perhaps we should try to meet with Edelgard beforehand?" Dimitri suggested "If we can convince her, then maybe there is no need to continue with our attack on Enbarr" he added.

Byleth pulled her hand from Dimitri's and began fiddling with her fingers, "It's not that simple Dimitri" she said.

Dimitri frowned, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Byleth closed her eyes for a moment, "I've already spoken with Edelgard on this matter" she said "We will have to use force to get her to join us" she added.

"What?" Dimitri said, he must have said it harsher than he intended to because Byleth jumped a little. He paused for a moment to calm himself down, the last thing he wants to do is scare Byleth off. "When did you speak with Edelgard?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth hesitated for a moment, she was looking down at her hands "After Gronder" she finally said.

Then it struck Dimitri, she hadn't been with the army after the fight at Gronder when they retreated back to the monastery. And when they crossed paths at the stables... Byleth must have been arriving back from her conversation with Edelgard.

Dimitri frowned, "Why didn't you tell us sooner, we could have prepared different methods to ensure that we will be taking Edelgard back as a prisoner" he said sternly.

Byleth looked at Dimitri, her eyebrows were furrowed "Claude and I discussed this already Dimitri" she said "And we do have a plan to restrain Edelgard till we can ensure she won't be a threat" she added.

Dimitri looked away, "So, you told Claude already" he sighed while shaking his head "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt from overwhelming his tone.

Byleth let out a deep sigh, "Dimitri, I didn't think there was going to be a good time to tell you about this" she said "And obviously now wasn't a very good time to do it either" she sighed.

Dimitri frowned, but didn't respond to that. Of course, he wasn't going to take it well. What did she expect when she went around doing reckless things that Dimitri would just sit and not worry about her. How could someone so smart do such stupid things.

"Do you really think defeating Edelgard will make her compliant?" Dimitri asked finally.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I- I don't know Dimitri" she said and hung her head.

Dimitri sighed; he had figured as much. "I know it may seem like a long shot, but I would still like to try to speak with Edelgard before Enbarr" Dimitri said "It will be up to her whether or not she comes and if she will listen" he said.

Byleth nodded, "That is reasonable" she sighed.

Dimitri sat beside her a while longer in awkward silence, "Byleth there has been something I have been meaning to ask you about Gronder field" he said.

Byleth looked to him with a confused expression, "About what?" she asked.

"You saved me there," Dimitri said, "You had to have known Edelgard was about to behead me when you stepped in," he added.

"Oh, that" Byleth said, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought it over "What about it?" she asked.

Dimitri sat there for a moment, "Why did you do it?" he asked "I'm certain things would have been easier for you had Edelgard successfully killed me" he said.

Byleth looked away, "Sure there is truth to that" she said "But it also defeats the purpose of what I have been telling you since we reunited" she added.

Dimitri stared at Byleth, "I suppose you are right" he said "Thank you Byleth... Truly" he added softly. "And I want to apologize for all of the harm that I have caused you and the others" Dimitri began "I know, I do not deserve forgiveness but I hope coexisting with Edelgard is one step in the right direction" he added.

Byleth looked back to Dimitri, there was a faint smile on her face, "Dimitri..." she said softly.

"Hey there you are..." A voice shouted at the entrance of Byleth's tent.

Dimitri jumped away from Byleth's side like a child caught doing something naughty, he turned and looked to their intruder.

A semi drunk Sylvain.

"Oh!" Sylvain exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" he said while shaking his head.

Byleth's face was a bright red, and Dimitri was certain his face was the same. "You weren't interrupting anything," Byleth said firmly.

Sylvain's grin remained plastered on his face, "Sure I wasn't" he hummed.

Dimitri frowned at Sylvain, "Sylvain..." he said in a warning tone.

Sylvain winked at him, "Don't worry Your Highness what happened in this tent stays in this tent" he slurred.

Dimitri stood up and grabbed Sylvain by the back of his armor, "Alright Sylvain I think it's time you retire to your own tent" he said and began guiding him out of Byleth's tent.

"Have a good night Byleth!" Sylvain shouted before Dimitri closed the flaps to her tent. Dimitri turned to his red headed friend and frowned at him deeply.

"Sylvain" Dimitri said sternly.

Sylvain merely chuckled at Dimitri, "Oh, Your Highness don't act so innocent" he said.

Dimitri sighed, Sylvain was too drunk to rationalize with at the moment. He made a mental note to make sure Claude and the others refrain from letting him drink for the rest of their trip. "Come on Sylvain" he said and began dragging him to his tent.

As the two of them passed through the tents Sylvain was insistent on hitting on any woman that he saw pass by them.

"Sylvain must you be so difficult," Dimitri hissed.

Sylvain laughed, "I'm only trying to live a little" he said "You should do the same" he hummed.

Dimitri frowned, "Enough Sylvain" he said.

"Oh, Your Highness don't be naive" Sylvain said "What's the deal, why do you act so weird with your feelings for Byleth now?" he asked.

Dimitri sighed, "It's complicated" he said "I have done horrible things to all of you, I cannot erase that damage with an apology" Dimitri said and paused for a moment. "Byleth deserves better," Dimitri concluded.

Sylvain stopped walking and looked at Dimitri, "So, if Byleth decides she wants to be with... Claude" he said "You will be ok with that?" he asked.

"If that is what she wants I will accept it" Dimitri said coolly.

Sylvain frowned at him, "Don't be stupid Your Highness" he said, but Dimitri cut him off.

"No Sylvain listen to me" Dimitri said, "I have barely got Byleth talking to me normally without running in the other direction, please don't interfere" he added.

Sylvain sighed, "Fine" he said "I think you are making a big mistake but fine" he sighed.

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence to Sylvain's tent.

Sylvain opened the flap of his tent to enter, but he stopped for a moment "Your Highness" Sylvain said "Listen to me or don't" he began "But I think you should discuss this matter with Byleth, before giving her up to someone else entirely" he added then entered into his tent.

Dimitri stood there for a moment.

Sure, he could do that.

But it doesn't come without risks, like not being able to have a normal conversation with Byleth ever again.

Dimitri sighed; he is being selfish.

He walks back to his own tent in silence, thankful that the ghosts aren't using this opportunity to torment him. Once inside he plops down onto his cot and tries to sleep but Sylvain's words haunt his mind.

Dimitri knows it's best not to act on his impulses, but one day maybe once he has redeemed himself to her. Then maybe he could...


	57. Enbarr the Imperial Capital:

Byleth:

Byleth laid down in her cot for the night.

Stupid Sylvain, saying pointless things just to get a reaction. Byleth rubbed at her face trying to distort the images running through her mind. A red face Dimitri jumping away from her as if they were caught in the act of something scandalous.

Stupid Sylvain.

But... In a way she was thankful for his interruption. Byleth was certain if he hadn't, she would have done something stupid, and it just would have hurt Dimitri in the long run.

Byleth hated how easy it was to ease around Dimitri, despite what he'd done. A part of her just wants to fall naturally back into place, where they left off five years ago.

But she won't.

Byleth knows better.

She sighs, why does this have to be so difficult.

Byleth shuts her eyes tightly and slowly but surely, she drifts off to sleep.

It's dawn, light is filtering in through the thin material of the tents. Byleth sits up, another day of marching. She dreads it, not that her companions are bad, but her mind tends to wander. And right now, she needs to keep her mind on Edelgard.

Byleth puts her armor back on then goes out to what is the remains of a campfire. Claude is sitting there staring at the ash.

"Please tell me you weren't out here all night," Byleth said.

Claude looks at her with a serious face, "Byleth... I feel like crap" he said.

Byleth frowns down at him, "Please tell me you didn't accidentally drink another stomach poison?" she asked.

Claude shakes his head, "Gods no" he said "I drank with Sylvain" he added.

Byleth smiles, "Oh! So, you are hungover!" she said in a loud voice.

Claude winces, "Byleth please" he sighs.

Byleth hummed softly, "I think it serves you right" she said "Now isn't really the time to be getting drunk with Sylvain" she said sternly.

Claude nodded along to her lecture, "Yeah I know" he said and paused for a moment, "You know I had a discussion with Dimitri last night" he said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Oh, about what?" she asked.

"He was a bit upset about being the last to know about you and Edelgard meeting one another" Claude said.

Byleth sighed, "Yeah I know" she said.

"Dimitri told me he will send a messenger to her, to meet with us beforehand" Claude said.

Byleth nodded her head, "Yes he told me the same thing" she said.

Claude was silent for a moment, "Do you think it will work?" he asked.

Byleth shrugged, "Honestly Claude, I have no clue" she sighed "But for everyone's sake, I hope it does" she added.

Claude nodded, then stood up "I hope so too" he said "Now come on, we should begin preparations to continue our march" he added. Byleth nodded then followed behind Claude.

...

It took another three days of marching till the united Alliance and Kingdom armies reached Enbarr... The Imperial Capital.

Byleth stood beside Claude and Dimitri. They were in the outskirts of Enbarr, awaiting the presence of the Emperor.

"Byleth stop fidgeting, you're making me anxious" Claude whispered to her.

Byleth glared at him but remained silent.

"Byleth. Do you think Edelgard will show up?" Dimitri asked.

She stood there for a moment, thinking over her response. In all honesty, no she didn't but... She won't tell them that. "She will," Byleth replied.

Claude shook his head, "You don't sound so sure about that" he said.

Byleth frowned at him but didn't deny his accusation.

They waited for a few more minutes.

No Edelgard.

Byleth expected this, but her stomach churned once she realized what it meant.

So, it is time...

"We should get ready to attack Enbarr," Claude finally said.

Dimitri nodded his head slowly, "Yes... Of course," he said.

The three of them walked back silently to the gates of Enbarr, where the others stood there waiting.

"How did it go?" Sylvain called out once they grew into distance, his eyes grew wide once the sad expressions of his friends came into view, "Oh..." he murmured.

"So, we fight" Felix said in a calm voice, "I figured as much" he added.

"What did Edelgard tell you guys to have you looking so glum?" Hilda asked.

Claude sighed, "She didn't show up" he replied.

"Oh" Hilda said.

"Does that mean we are here to kill Edelgard and Hubert?" Lysithea asked.

Claude shook his head, "No, we are still going with our plan" he said and looked to Byleth "But be prepared to take action in case of a worst-case scenario" he added.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "He's right, as much as we want to spare them" Byleth began "Your own lives come first" she added.

Claude sighed, "There it is... Enbarr. The Imperial capital and the largest city in all of Fodlan" he said.

Dimitri shook his head, "It's not just big. This city was designed to protect the castle where the Emperor lives" he said "It's as though the city itself is a massive stronghold" he added.

Byleth frowned, "What is the state of affairs in the town?" she asked.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "They surely noticed us approaching some time ago, and yet..." he sighed.

"Oh, the scouts arrived while you three were away" Sylvain said "They confirmed that the citizens haven't been evacuated. They're being kept in town" he added.

Claude shook his head, "I've got to hand it to her Imperial Majesty. Using her citizens as a shield to protect the castle takes some resolve" he said.

Byleth looked to Dimitri, his gaze was directed towards the ground.

"I suspect those mages will be lurking within as well..." Lysithea said.

"We must conquer this city quickly" Dimitri said "If not things will get complicated fast" he added.

Claude nodded his head in agreement, "We've kept the Empire waiting long enough. Onward!" he said.

And with that they entered through the gates of Enbarr.

Claude:

They didn't evacuate the city.

That thought rang through Claude's mind as they entered into Enbarr.

A part of him felt disgusted that Edelgard had the audacity to do something like that, just how... Just how desperate could she be, to sacrifice her people for her own cause.

They need this battle to be over quickly, "Dimitri, Byleth wait!" Claude called out as they were about to enter further into Enbarr.

Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked to Claude.

Byleth frowned, "Is something wrong Claude?" she asked.

"I think we should split up in order to reach Hubert" he said "If we don't, we risk getting overrun by reinforcements" he added.

Dimitri nodded his head, "Byleth had a plan that was something similar to that the other day" he said "Perhaps we should use that plan?" he suggested.

Claude looked to Byleth, "Ok, so we would have to have a group of five of us enter through an entrance on the western side of Enbarr" she said.

Claude nodded his head, "Ok, that will work" he said "You and Dimitri take three people with you and begin attacking through that side" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Ok, will do" she said and then turned to the rest of their friends "Bernadetta, Felix, and Sylvain you three are coming with Dimitri and I" she said and began to head towards the western side of Enbarr.

Claude turned to the remainder of their army, "Alright, Annette, Caspar, Hilda, Linhardt, and Lysithea you guys are stuck with me" he said.

"Dear goddess, we are going to die," Linhardt said.

"Linhardt!" Lysithea shouted, "Knock it off" she said with a frown.

"Ugh, we are wasting time" Hilda groaned "I just wanna get it over with already, then I can we can go back to the monastery" she hummed.

Claude rubbed his forehead, "Listen guys we need to be focused out there" he said sternly "Not believing that we are doomed, and definitely not daydreaming about the monastery" he added while shaking his head. "Now come on, we have a battle to win" Claude said while he walked through the gates of Enbarr.

Felix:

"I'm just saying that Claude's group is as good as screwed," Sylvain said in a nonchalant tone.

Byleth frowned at him, "What makes you say that?" she asked. Felix picked up on the irritation in her tone.

Sylvain shrugged, "Well you pretty much picked the best of the bunch for us" he said.

"No, I didn't" Byleth said, "Then I would have had Hilda here instead of you Sylvain" she added.

Felix snorted; she was right. Sylvain brushed it off and laughed, "You wound me Byleth" he said as they were marching to the other entrance gate. "But seriously think about it, they have Caspar, Claude, and Hilda sure" he said "But they also have three squishy mages" he added.

"I'm sorry Sylvain but have you ever been on the receiving end of Lysithea's dark magic?" Byleth asked but didn't give Sylvain a chance to answer, "Or Annette's Gale wind?" she added "And if things get bad, they have Linhardt to heal them" she said. "So no, I don't think they are screwed, if anything we are" she said "We don't have anyone with us that can heal without having to be beside the person" Byleth added.

Sylvain shook his head, "Yesh, it was just a joke" he murmured.

Felix frowned at him, "Stop sulking like a child" he said "Next time don't be an idiot" he added.

"Must you wound me as well ,Felix" Sylvain said dramatically.

"Hey guys, we probably shouldn't be so loud" Bernadetta squeaked.

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, "Right you are" he said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way till they reached the entrance on the western side, and in all honesty. Felix would have preferred to listen to Sylvain's stupid comments rather than have to watch the fidgeting of his companions.

Even the boar looked uncertain.

But then again, is he ever certain.

"Everyone brace yourselves" Byleth said as they stood outside of the gate, "Expect a tough battle" she added then walked through the gate with the Sword of The Creator in her hand. Dimitri followed behind her.

And so, did the rest of them.

As soon as they entered through the gates, they were met with two Brigand right away.

Finally.

Took them long enough.

Byleth lunged at one of them and the boar followed after her. Leaving the other one for Bernadetta, Felix, and Sylvain.

Hmph.

Felix quickly withdrew his blade and started battling with the brigand, it wasn't a long fight. Being a swordsman gave Felix the advantage of speed when fighting him, and with the help of Bernadetta firing her arrows and Sylvain casting a fire spell it wasn't long before the enemy fell.

Not nearly as quickly as the boars and Byleth's enemy fell. That is for certain.

"Is everyone alright?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Sylvain said.

Byleth nodded, "Good, because it is going to get tougher from her on out" she sighed. "There is a bridged area if we go down south a bit that will get us to the main area of Enbarr" Byleth said then began walking in that direction.

It wasn't long before a ballista began firing at them, "Everyone watch out" Dimitri called out to them "We need to take out the ballista" he added and charged in the direction that the hits were coming from.

Tsk, stupid boar always acting without thinking. Felix shakes his head then runs after him in the same direction.

Linhardt:

We are going to die.

Linhardt had figured this out when he realized the number of troops the Empire had nearly tripled that of both the Alliance and Kingdom army.

What he doesn't understand is why it isn't appropriate to talk about.

"Linhardt! Heal Caspar!" Lysithea shouted at him, breaking his train of thought.

Caspar...

He is close enough, to where Linhardt can just go up to him and heal him. But it comes at a cost.

The blood...

It's everywhere.

Linhardt's stomach churns at the sight of the soldier from his homeland laying crumpled on the floor

Caspar was standing upright, but he looked as if the fight took a lot out of him.

Linhardt quickly got out of his daze. Now isn't the time to be affected.

He makes haste and begins healing Caspar right away.

"Thanks for that buddy" Caspar said happily then he lifts his axe from off the ground and gets back to it, running after a paladin.

Further away Linhardt sees Claude and Hilda, the two of them are fighting a dark knight.

Claude is weakening him from distance so that the soldier can't reach them with magic, and then Hilda rushes in to finish him off.

More blood.

Linhardt scurries back beside Annette and Lysithea.

It was decided since they have the farthest range it would be best for them to be a bit behind them and jump in when necessary.

That was fine for Linhardt, as far as he cared that just meant that they were less likely to die by soldier hands.

He was certain it was because they were weaker, but from a distance magic could be lethal to those on the opposing end.

Dear goddess, it's going to get ugly when they come into contact with Hubert, Byleth is probably the only person who can successfully take him down with her battle prowess. Since his magic attacks won't have that high of an impact on her.

Caspar, Claude, and Hilda are strong, but they lack the ability to withstand attacks of that caliber. And Annette, Linhardt and Lysithea are able to withstand it but lack strength to actually fight him since their magic would be useless as well.

Hmm, this is quite the predicament.

"Come on Linhardt" Annette calls out, gesturing to him to follow her further into Enbarr. He would rather not but he follows anyways. Annette goes running up to Claude and heals him, Linhardt looks around and sees Hilda fighting a mage.

She'll need this, he thinks before he uses psychic on her.

"Wow! Thanks for that!" Hilda yells out as she crushed the mage with her axe.

Linhardt quickly looks away, he didn't want to see that.

"Watch out!" Caspar shouts and shoves him out of the way.

It processes through Linhardt's head that he should be dead as he sees Caspar fighting against a brawler that had snuck up on Linhardt.

"Sorry about that Linhardt," Caspar said once he finished taking out the soldier. Linhardt doesn't look at the body and silently heals Caspar. Once again, he runs off to his next fight.

Linhardt feels sick.

Dimitri:

Byleth ran at one of the brawlers that was covering the bridge, The Sword of The Creator launched out striking the soldier at a distance.

The soldier fell.

"Dimitri, I see them" Byleth said, there was relief in her tone. Sylvain's words earlier must have worried her, Dimitri made a mental note to scold him for it later.

Dimitri nodded his head at her, "Come on, let's go to their assistance" he said.

Byleth didn't respond but she turned around and headed in that direction, Dimitri and the others followed. In the distance Dimitri saw Caspar dueling against another brawler. He was able to end the fight quickly.

"Finally, you guys got here" Claude shouted to Byleth.

Byleth opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the roar of a beast.

Dimitri looked over and saw Demonic Beasts were flying in.

Dammit.

The battlefield was chaotic... Except it wasn't really a battlefield was it now?

Swords were drawn and being swung. Clashing sounds and screams echoed through the air, Dimitri just hoped that none were from his allies.

Dimitri lashed Areadbhar at whatever stood in his way, in all honesty it terrified him a bit how easily he lost himself in the tryst of war.

He stood back a moment taking everything in, part of him terrified to see his allies limp on the floor.

They weren't.

Byleth and Claude were nearby one another fighting off one of the Demonic Beasts that had shown up, and by the looks of it that was the last one left.

Dimitri raised his lance and went to their assistance.

The Beast didn't stand a chance.

The three of them stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Ok, so that was chaotic" Claude sighed.

Byleth nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... It was" she said then paused for a moment squinting at something in the distance. Dimitri turned to look where she was staring.

"Do you think Hubert is that way?" Dimitri asked.

"I believe so, especially since those soldiers have yet to try to attack us" Byleth replied, she turned to look to Dimitri, "What do you say, shall we go and greet them?" she said in a monotone voice while raising her blade.

Dimitri snorted and Claude shook his head, "Byleth I tell you this as a friend never try to be funny again" Claude groaned out.

Byleth shrugged then began walking in that direction, the rest of their allies got the hint and followed after her as well. Dimitri fell back for a moment; they would soon be against the Emperor.

Could... Could they really coexist?

Dimitri pressed his eyes tightly together then opened them. His allies were fighting the soldiers protecting the bridge.

He quickly rushed over to them and launched his lance at one of the soldiers.

It isn't long before reinforcement shows up in the area. They are giving it their all as expected. But they will not falter.

No...

They can't.

Dimitri swings Areadbhar at enemy after enemy, they all fall down. He looks up around. Byleth is nearby him, she looks a bit weakened from the fight, he wonders how many times he had to reverse time for this battle.

A pale-yellow light engulfs around her momentarily, and she is left looking better.

"Thanks, Linhardt" Byleth yells out.

A grunt is heard from a distance, Dimitri chalked it up to Linhardt's acknowledgement.

The reinforcements soon stopped; they probably took out the one controlling them. Soon there are no enemies left, Dimitri looks around. Byleth is still beside him, "How are you faring?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth didn't respond, she raised the sword of the creator and walked past him.

Dimitri stood dumbfound for a moment.

Did...

Did he do something wrong?

"Hubert" Byleth shouts, Dimitri turns to her.

And there he is Edelgard's dog.

Hubert.

Byleth:

The fighting had ceased momentarily, and Byleth was catching her breath.

"How are you faring?" Dimitri asked, Byleth turned to respond to him but her mouth ran dry.

Hubert.

Not too far from them.

Byleth lifted the Sword of The Creator and took off in his direction.

Dimitri can wait.

She needs to handle Hubert.

"Hubert" Byleth shouts, the man had already been staring at her.

"Took you long enough Byleth" Hubert said in a sinister tone, "I must say it is a shame you will die here" he hummed. "Too bad you didn't take her majesty's offer when you had the chance" Hubert added.

Byleth shook her head, "Right so I could have those who slither in the dark controlling my every move" she rebutted.

Hubert glared at her, "You will pay for that comment of yours" he sneered "How do you think the Prince will fare against dark magic?" he asked.

Byleth frowned at him, "Probably the same as you and a blade" she spat and lunged at Hubert.

Hubert dodged Byleth's attack and fired a Miasma ball at her, it hit her on her right leg. Causing Byleth to stumble a bit.

"Tsk, you can't even hit me with that blade. Pathetic" Hubert said.

Byleth winced a little at the pain in her leg but stood upright. "Is that all you've got Hubert?" Byleth mocked.

Hubert frowned, "Let's see if your other leg is able to withstand a Miasma ball, shall we?" he spat and began to shoot another spell.

The look on his face when he was unable to was priceless.

Dimitri ran forward and tackled Hubert to the ground, putting the restraints on him.

Byleth slunk to the floor, now the palace.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

Byleth looked up to him and nodded, "Yeah, he just hit my leg is all" she said "Good work on cutting off his magic" she added.

Claude smiled and nodded his head slightly, "Yeah..." he sighed, then turned to the others "Linhardt, we could use your help" he called out.

A warmth washed over Byleth, much better.

"Thanks, Linhardt" she shouted, then stood back up.

Byleth looked over to Dimitri; he had gotten Hubert tied up, and one of the soldiers from the Kingdom was standing beside him. She walked over to them to see what was going on.

"Send your platoons to capture Enbarr! There is to be no needless killing or pillaging, understand?" Dimitri said to the soldier.

The soldier shook his head and bowed, "Yes, Your Highness!" he said, then looked toward Hubert "And what of the prisoner?" he asked.

"Keep him safely guarded, and do not let him escape," Dimitri commanded.

"Of course, Your Highness" the soldier said and began to guide Hubert away.

"Your Majesty..." Hubert murmured as he was taken away from them.

Dimitri turned to Byleth, "Are you alright, he hit you on your leg, didn't he?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes he did" she replied "Linhardt healed it, so now it's as good as new" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "Perhaps you should sit out the battle in the palace" he said.

"No," Byleth said while shaking her head, "You know it is best that I am there," she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I know..." he sighed "It's odd to think we are finally here after all this time" he said and paused for a moment. "Edelgard awaits us. We will advance our main forces straight to the palace" Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said "We can do this Dimitri" she added.

Dimitri shook his head, "It is still early, Byleth. We are up against Edelgard herself now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" he said "We will advance our troops and confront her. We must strike down the Emperor and end this war" he added.

"I suppose it's time huh?" Claude said.

"Heh heh heh, is this what a do or die situation looks like?" Sylvain called out from behind them. Byleth had failed to notice everyone had gathered around prepared to strike. "You had better give it your all too, General" Sylvain added.

"The path to the Emperor is open. Fulfill your duty as our King" Felix said.

"Let's do this," Byleth said.

Dimitri smiled at them and nodded, "Yes, we will win this. Together!" he shouted and paused for a moment, "Everyone! Move out!" he commanded. and began marching to the Palace, and everyone followed behind him.

Edelgard...

We meet at last...


	58. The Fall of the Adrestrian Empire:

Claude:

They followed Dimitri into the Imperial Palace, so far, they didn't see any enemies which either meant they would be condensed together or... They were hiding.

But since they were still alive that seemed unlikely.

"Everyone! Prepare for a bitter struggle! Victory to the Adrestrian Empire!" Edelgard's voice rang through the palace.

Well she knows they're there now, it's only a matter of time before they come for them.

"Is everyone ready?" Claude called out, "Our objective is to defeat Edelgard" he said and paused for a moment, "Based on what I know of this place, the throne room is directly north of the castle's main entrance" he added. "It is safe to assume that is where Edelgard is" Claude added.

"I'll deal with Edelgard," Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "Byleth... Edelgard is a fellow student to us all. If there is a path that we can walk together, that would be preferable" he began "But that all depends on Edelgard. If she won't yield, then that's that" he said, pausing for a moment. "If showing pity would put my allies in danger, I will not hesitate to kill her" Claude said sternly.

Byleth's gaze fell to the ground and she nodded her head, "I understand" she said.

Claude frowned; he knew Byleth wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her allies. But... He knew if only she was at risk she would not hesitate in the slightest, even if it would cost Byleth her own life. Claude sighed, now wasn't the place to have that break through with her "I ask that everyone here prepare yourselves to do the same" Claude concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "We will not falter" he said, and began guiding them further into the Imperial palace.

They climbed the stairs in silence, armor shifting and heels clacking on stone were the only things heard.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they were met with soldiers in a formation. They must have been waiting for them.

There... There really aren't that many soldiers.

That's odd.

Dimitri lunges at the nearest soldier, slashing at him with Areadbhar. While Byleth is firing at the soldiers at random with a fire spell. The others soon join in and the five soldiers who had been lying in wait for them are soon just bodies on the floor.

"Hey, uh... I think the throne room is locked" Sylvain calls out, as he shakes a great big wooden door.

Claude laughed, "Our bashful little Emperor has locked herself up behind the door of the throne room" he said while shaking his head.

"More enemies" Byleth called out, Claude looked and saw that they were coming from both sides, hoping to trap them between their forces.

Damn.

"We need to split" Claude yelled.

Byleth nodded, then took off swinging the sword of the creator at a Demonic Beast that was blocking the doorway through the right side.

Claude went left and was met with mages on the other side of that doorway.

"You're too reckless" Dimitri's voice called out from behind him. Areadbhar went sailing through the air and into a mage.

That's gotta hurt.

Claude fired at random, shooting whoever her could while Dimitri retrieved his lance and got to work on clearing out the room.

Sylvain:

More enemies.

Just as they had realized that the throne room was locked, more enemies arrived.

Internally Sylvain groaned at their luck, sure it was to be expected that this fight would be difficult but...

A guy can dream, can't he?!

Stupid Emperor, making things difficult Sylvain thought as he raced to Byleth's side to help her fight off a Demonic Beast that was blocking the corridor on the right.

Who knows how many enemies are in there...

A thoron spell barely whizzed over Sylvain's head, attacking the Beast before him. "Hey watch out Felix!" Sylvain shouted as he continued his assault on the Beast.

Sylvain could imagine his friend's expression either a frown or smirk, "Next time get out of the way" he yelled back.

He heard Byleth chuckle, "I'm glad me almost dying is bringing you joy Byleth" Sylvain shouted.

"You're being over dramatic" Byleth said as she swung at the beast. A loud roar rang through the air.

Took it long enough to die.

Like with Miklan, it reverted back to the sorry soul that messed with a crest stone.

Byleth walks around the person and goes further into the palace. Sylvain hesitates a moment but follows after her, Dimitri would be pissed if he let her die.

Annette and Hilda had followed them as well, Sylvain hadn't even noticed them during the fight... Whoops.

Felix was trailing directly behind Byleth on alert, waiting for his next fight.

Which didn't take long to happen. A Brigand came rushing at Byleth, she narrowly dodged him, and Felix swooped in and struck him down.

"Archer" Byleth shouted as she cast a fire spell at the other soldier, who immediately fired back with arrows at them.

A gale wind spell flew from behind Sylvain and struck the archer down, "I did it!" Annette cheered.

Sylvain frowned and looked around, "Does anyone else think there are significantly less enemies than we have been dealing with lately" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I was thinking the same" she murmured and walked towards the corridor that the archer was guarding, "This one is locked as well" she sighed "I guess we go right then" she said and turned around in the other direction.

"Do you think she is trying to get us into a certain spot?" Annette asked.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, "I hadn't even thought of that" she confessed, "But... It is possible" she said.

Dammit.

If that were the case it certainly would complicate things.

"So, what do we do then?" Felix asked.

"Maybe we should break down the door?" Hilda suggested.

Sylvain shook his head, "That won't work, those doors are sturdy" he said "We don't really have a choice but to find someone who has a key" he added.

Byleth nodded, "That is the best option we have" she sighed and continued walking to the corridor on the right side of the room they were in. It led out to a garden section, which of course had enemies waiting for them.

Damn Edelgard.

Bernadetta:

Bernadetta has made a grave mistake.

When Byleth and Claude decided to split up she made the mistake of following the Alliance leader.

"Why can't you just break down the door?!" Claude groaned at Dimitri, "Come on we both know you have the strength to do it" he added.

Dimitri frowned at Claude, for a moment Bernie feared the Prince might lash out on him but he didn't. "Claude, I cannot just simply break down the door" he said sternly "We have to find a key to open it" he added.

"But if we just break it down and get to the emperor right away this battle ends without any casualties" Claude said.

Dimitri shook his head, "No Claude, we cannot simply go destroying as we please" he sighed "We need to do things properly" he added.

Claude groaned, "Fine Your Princeliness," he sighed "I bet Byleth would have us break it down..." he murmured. Bernadetta was certain it was in attempt to get the Prince to do as he wanted.

Dimitri laughed, "No she wouldn't" he said while shaking his head, then began to lead them down the pathway to the left.

If Bernadetta remembered correctly it was just a big room that they were entering in. "It's been so long since I have been here..." Caspar mumbled from besides Bernadetta.

Linhardt nodded, "Same here, I always hated the visits here" he said and shudder slightly.

Bernadetta nodded, she didn't feel like conversing at the moment. They needed to be on alert... Not reminisce.

"Claude" Lysithea called out from behind them "I don't think they have any of those mysterious mages here" she said sternly "Do you think that maybe they left once they feared the Empire was going to be defeated?" she suggested.

Claude shrugged, "It's always a possibility" he said "Let's focus on that later though" he sighed.

"Watch out!" Dimitri shouted and Claude ducked and rolled out of the way of a Miasma ball that was fired at him.

More soldiers showed up alongside that mage.

Bernie began firing at the nearest brawler, while Caspar went and attacked him head on.

It wasn't long before all of the soldiers were lying limp on the ground.

Good riddance.

"There should be a door in this room that leads to the entrance area of the palace" Linhardt called out.

Claude shook his head, "That's nice and all but it would be best if we weren't even further away from the Emperor" he said.

"Claude, we aren't breaking down the door," Dimitri said sternly.

"Hey if you want, I could give it a shot?" Caspar said.

Dimitri glared at him and Claude shook his head, "Nah, there is no use" he said "Dimitri's crest here is the only thing that will get us through that door" he added.

"There is no use arguing about it," Linhardt said, "The Prince's mind is already made up," he added. "Now follow me, I'll lead the way" Linhardt said.

They followed Linhardt to the area he was talking about and were surprised when they entered the room and saw bodies of soldiers littering the floor.

"Hmm, I take the others already got here," Dimitri said.

Claude nodded, "I think so, and they probably got the key, so let's go that way then" he said while pointing to the right, where the Imperial gardens were.

Annette:

Annette watched as Hilda swung her axe down on a soldier, the soldier didn't get back up and Hilda moved onto a different soldier.

Annette follows her lead and begins attacking the soldiers as well. It isn't long before the garden is empty of opposing soldiers.

"Is everyone alright?" Byleth asked as she stopped to catch her breath.

Annette looks around, everyone is well and accounted for.

"Yeah... We're fine, come on" Sylvain said and begins walking towards the entrance that leads back into the Palace "We need to find that damned key already" he sighed.

Byleth nodded and followed him.

As soon as they opened the door they were met with a hoard of opponents.

This must have been Edelgard's plan.

Weaken them then have them fight a big group all at once.

Annette had to admit... That was pretty clever.

But Edelgard failed to keep one thing in mind.

They were determined to win.

Byleth and Sylvain immediately jumped into action without hesitation, striking blows while dodging the blades of their enemies. It was confusing to watch with how fast they moved. Felix and Hilda rushed in as well with their weapons in hand and swung at the enemies.

Annette soon realized she was just standing, she immediately rectified that mistake by casting spells at the Imperial soldiers at random, she didn't have to kill them. She just needs to weaken them, so they are easier for the others to take down.

"I think that is all of them" Byleth finally called out as she struck a mage who proceeded to fall to the floor.

Sylvain looked around and nodded, "Yeah that's all of them" he said out of breath.

Annette watched as Byleth bent down and picked something off from around the mages neck, a gold color glimmered from it.

A key.

"Finally!" Hilda huffed "I was beginning to think we would have to break down that door or something" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Me too" she said with an awkward laugh "Now come on" she said. "Let's not keep Edelgard waiting," Byleth added, then turned and began walking at a swift place back to where they had come from.

Annette ran after her, almost slipping on the blood that covered the tile.

"Be careful" Felix said in a gruff voice.

Annette nodded, and followed them at a slower pace so as to not trip again.

Byleth guided them to the area that they had entered through before they split from Claude and Dimitri's group. They all stood around her watching, Byleth seemed to be hesitating.

She knew what was on the other side of the door, Annette supposed it was natural to be apprehensive about fighting Edelgard.

"Maybe we should wait for the others to join us?" Hilda suggested.

Byleth shook her head, "No" she said gripping the key tighter within her hand "I'm certain they will be here soon" she said "Let's not hold this off any longer" Byleth added then shoved the key into the keyhole and slowly unlocked it.

Annette held her breath.

There was a click.

It unlocked.

Byleth pushed open the big wooden doors and was met with a soldier immediately.

Byleth:

Byleth stood in front of the large wooden doors.

Behind here is Edelgard.

"Maybe we should wait for the others to join us?" Hilda suggested.

Byleth shook her head immediately, she needed to do this without Claude or Dimitri at her side.

It's the only way that Edelgard might listen.

"No" Byleth said, she grips the key a bit, "I am certain that they will be here soon" she said pausing for a moment "Let's not hold this off any longer" Byleth added then shoved the key into the keyhole and slowly unlocked it.

Sweet Sothis.

Byleth felt and heard the lock finally click, her stomach was churning.

It's time, she thought and swung the big wooden doors open.

Byleth hadn't expected to come face to face with a soldier immediately, and before she could react the soldier fell back, due to being hit with a gale wind spell.

Bless Annette.

Byleth quickly unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and swung it at the swordsman before he could bounce back from Annette's spell, The rest of Byleth's friends quickly sprang into action, Felix rushed at an archer that was aiming to fire at them, he was on the floor before he even landed a hit.

A loud roar rang through Byleth's ears.

Dammit.

Really...

More Demonic Beasts.

Great.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting on us!" A voice rang through the air.

Claude.

Byleth would have replied, but they needed to deal with the demonic beasts first. Out of the corner of her eyes Byleth sees something. She turns her head a little as she fights to get a better look.

Shit.

Mages.

They need to be taken out quickly.

"Claude! Dimitri!" Byleth shouts, "Take down the Demonic Beast" she yelled.

"Got it!" Claude yelled back.

"Felix! Sylvain come with me" Byleth said "We have to take out the mages" she added then rushed away before either could respond.

Byleth swung the sword of the creator and the mage fell.

She didn't concern herself with ensuring he stayed that way, they never got back up.

Byleth turned to attack the next mage when she felt a fire spell hit her. The heat stung her arm as it made impact but overall, she was unaffected.

The Sword of The Creator lashed out and Byleth directed it toward the mage that fired at her, she had to wonder did it hurt to die by a relic?

The mage cried out as they were hit and fell to the ground. Byleth looked around for the other mages, Felix and Sylvain were battling them.

"Reinforcements" Dimitri's voice shouted, Byleth looked over to him as he slashed nonstop at the Demonic Beast, who proceeded to let out a blood curling cry before it fell. "Byleth, go stop Edelgard'' Dimitri yelled as he went towards the reinforcements that had arrived.

She didn't need to be told twice.

Where are you Edelgard...

Byleth looked around, in retrospect it should have been obvious where she was. At the throne, she stood there looking down at the fighting. Byleth made her way to her, gripping her blade tighter.

Edelgard...

"Edelgard" Byleth said once the emperor was in distance

Edelgard looked at Byleth, her face remained neutral "Byleth... I suppose you think you can defeat me. Is that right?" Edelgard said, she frowned slightly. "But... I will never give up. Even if my arms and legs failed me, I would still find a way to move forward" she said. A deep scowl fell over her face, "I will smash that false goddess into the ground! I will fight to free this world from her vile grasp" Edelgard shouted and lunged at Byleth.

No...

This isn't how she wanted it to go...

Edelgard's axe hit Byleth, she staggered back slightly from the impact. Then proceeded to slashed at Edelgard with the Sword of The Creator.

They hit her. Edelgard glared at Byleth as she fell back slightly from Byleth's attack.

"Edelgard, we aren't the enemy... Please" Byleth said, she gripped her blade tighter ready to swing in case Edelgard does.

Edelgard shakes her head, "No" she said firmly "I cannot give up so easily" she said and lunged at Byleth once more.

This time Byleth was prepared and dodged her attack with ease.

Without hesitation Byleth drew her sword and pointed it to Edelgard, "We plan to fight Rhea, just as you" she said "Please... Join us" Byleth said softly.

Edelgard's eyes grew wide, "Byleth I cannot surrender" she hissed "Surely you must understand that" she said while shaking her head. "I am sorry my friend... This is how things must be" Edelgard said and swung her axe at Byleth again.

Byleth took the hit and fell to the floor.

Edelgard loomed over her while raising her axe, striking it down.

Byleth rolled out of the way before she had the chance to end the battle, she kicked at Edelgard's feet sending her toppling down to the ground as well then swiftly rose up.

"Edelgard" Byleth said sternly, "Listen to me" she said.

"As expected, you aren't making my path an easy one" Edelgard said.

Byleth shook her head, "No you aren't making your path an easy one" she yelled.

Edelgard frowned, "I never had the chance for it to be an easy one" she rebutted.

Byleth frowned back and lowered her blade, "You have the chance now" she said.

Edelgard stared up at Byleth and slowly rose up but fell forward. She had to prop herself up with her axe, "It looks as though... My path... Will end here" Edelgard said "My friend... Claim your victory. Byleth shut her eyes.

No.

"Strike me down. You must!" Edelgard shouted, "Even now... Across this land. People are killing each other" she said pausing for a moment "If you do not act now... This conflict... Will go on forever" she declared. "Your path... Lies across my grave" Edelgard said, "And it is time for you to find the courage to walk it" she said. "I... I must fall" Edelgard declared "Now let it be by your hand" she cried.

Byleth opened her eyes, they burned with tears.

She slowly walked up to Edelgard who knelled before her. Awaiting her execution...

Could Byleth really do this...

Byleth raises the Sword of the Creator above her head.

"I wanted..." Edelgard begins "To walk with you..." she said as Byleth's sword comes crashing down.

The blade never hits Edelgard, just the stone beside her.

Edelgard looks up, her eyes are wide. "What are you doing? Byleth you must" Edelgard said.

Byleth shakes her head, "No, Edelgard" she said softly "Walk this path with me" Byleth said.

Edelgard looked away, "My friend... They will never let our path be an easy one" she said.

"They never have Edelgard" Byleth said "Rhea, and those who Slither in the Dark... We will face them together" she said and extended her hand to Edelgard "Get up and forge your own path" Byleth said "One that is your own, not theirs Edelgard" she added.

Edelgard's hand slowly reached to Byleth, then finally clasped within her own.

"My friend..." Edelgard said "It will be a rough path, not only will you now have to face the strength of the Church of Seiros, but the power from Those Who Slither in the Dark as well" she said.

Byleth nodded, "I know" she said and helped her rise up. Edelgard draped an arm around Byleth's shoulder, "We are ready to walk this path" she added.

Edelgard nodded, "Thank you... My friend" she said softly.

The two walked to the stairs that led down to where the fighting was. Edelgard topped there, "Cease all fighting" Edelgard shouted "As of today the Adrestrian Empire is no more, her lands will dissolve into both the Kingdoms and the Alliance" she stated,

Silence fell in the room immediately.

"As of today, I am no longer your leader" Edelgard said "And as my last order, our army will join their forces to stop all those who are a threat to the future of Fodlan" she said then paused for a moment "As of today the Empire has fallen, and with that we will bring forth new change" Edelgard concluded.

The Empire has fallen...

Byleth and Edelgard continued down the stairs, the fighting had stopped and now the hard part begins.


	59. Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown:

Dimitri:

Dimitri's blood runs cold.

"Cease all fighting".

That rings through the air. Dimitri knows who it is before he turns his head.

Edelgard.

There she is standing atop of the stairs that lead to the throne.

"Kill her" Glenn hisses.

Dimitri ignores him.

Edelgard's arm is around Byleth's shoulder, both of them are injured, they fought.

"As of today, the Adrestrian Empire is no more, her lands will dissolve into both the Kingdoms and the Alliance" Edelgard declares.

The room falls silent immediately, with the occasional clatter of a sword falling onto stone.

Edelgard looks around the room at every single person, their eyes meet for a moment then she continues looking around. "As of today, I am no longer your leader" Edelgard began "And as my last order, our army will join their forces to stop all those who are a threat to the future of Fodlan" she said then paused for a moment "As of today the Empire has fallen, and with that we will bring forth new change" Edelgard concluded.

Dimitri inhaled deeply.

Byleth succeeded.

Part of Dimitri is thrilled, but... The other still longs for that Woman's head.

Dimitri watches as Byleth and Edelgard slowly climbed down the stairs.

Edelgard's face remains calm, and Byleth... This has to be the most expressive that he has seen her. She looks... Nervous.

"Holy shit, she did it," Sylvain said as he stood beside Dimitri.

"So, what happens now?" Bernadetta squeaked out.

"Didn't you hear Edelgard" Claude said while shaking his head "We are going to bring forth new change" he said then walked over to Byleth and Edelgard. Offering Edelgard his support as well.

And to Dimitri's surprise she took it, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders.

The three of them walked slowly, Dimitri couldn't tell if it was intentional or perhaps due to their injuries.

They stopped directly in front of Dimitri.

Dimitri looked down, "Edelgard" he said.

"Come with us," Edelgard said, "We have much to... discuss," she added.

Dimitri nodded then stepped aside to let them lead the way.

As they passed, he felt something grab at his hand. Dimitri looked up and his gaze met Byleth's.

She wanted him to walk with them.

Dimitri nodded and interlocked his fingers with hers and began walking beside them.

He doesn't know where they are going.

But Dimitri knows it's a step in the right direction.

Byleth squeezes his hand lightly as they walk in silence, none of their companions followed them as they made their way through the Palace.

"So, um... Where are we going?" Claude asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Somewhere that we will be able to speak privately" Edelgard said as they turned through many halls till, they finally stood in front of a large ornate door.

"Your room?" Byleth said.

Edelgard nods and pulls away from Byleth and Claude to open the door, revealing her bedroom then steps inside and beckons them inside.

There was a large bed pressed against the wall and across from it a table with enough chairs for them.

Edelgard walked over to the table and took a seat. Byleth released Dimitri's hand and took a seat as well. Claude and Dimitri followed their lead.

Dimitri sat directly across from Edelgard.

"So..." Claude said awkwardly then turned to Edelgard "Why the change of heart?" he asked.

"I... I don't know" Edelgard said, "I was prepared to die today" she added.

Glenn is seething with rage beside Dimitri, "She was prepared to die" Dimitri he said "Come on, put her out of her misery" he spat.

Dimitri continued ignoring him.

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows, "I suppose I had a moment of clarity" she said closing her eyes for a moment "I was prepared to do whatever it took to free this continent from Rhea's grasp" Edelgard began "And in doing so I sold my soul to people probably far worse than Rhea herself" she said "But... Perhaps I didn't need to do that" she sighed. "I will not excuse what I have done" Edelgard began "The pain and suffering that I have caused to ensure that my goal is one day achieved" she said "I cannot undo it, but from this day forward I will give you all my strength so that we have the power to strike the Immaculate one down" Edelgard concluded.

Claude nodded his head and sighed, "And what of those who slither in the dark?" he asked.

"They retreated from the Empire once things looked dire" Edelgard said, "I don't think they will try to interfere with us since we will be eliminating Rhea" she said "But once we are through with her they must be hunted down" she said "They cannot be allowed to thrive in Fodlan" she concluded.

They all sat there silent for a moment, "I can't believe you really abdicated the throne" Claude said.

Edelgard chuckled softly, "Out of everything I have done I am shocked that that is what you are surprised about" she said.

How could they talk as if they hadn't been trying to kill one another moments ago? Dimitri didn't understand it.

"So..." Byleth began "What happens now?" she asked.

Claude laughed, "I am glad you asked that my Friend" he said "We need to return to the monastery and plan our next course of action" he added. "I think we should revel in this victory a little before we shift our focus over to Faerghus" Claude said then turned to Dimitri "You have been eerily quiet" he said "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Glenn laughed from beside Dimitri, "He wants to know if you are feeling murderous" he snorted.

Dimitri looked up at Edelgard, "Why... Why would you side with people like that?" he asked "They caused a tragedy that killed your own Mother" he said.

Edelgard shook her head, "No, Anselma's own choices led to her death" she said "That woman was no mother of mine, because of her..." she began but stopped.

Dimitri frowned at her; how could she say such a thing. "What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked sternly.

Edelgard frowned back, "Surely you must know by now, she had part in the Tragedy of Duscar?" she said.

Dimitri froze. So, it was true.

"Her freedom... It had a price, and do you know who had to pay for it?" Edelgard said sternly "Me... and my siblings" she whispered.

Claude frowned, "Those experiments Lysithea mentioned" he said and looked to Edelgard "Did you..." he said but trailed off.

Edelgard nodded her head, "Yes" she said "Did Lysithea tell you the reasoning for the experiments?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "No" he replied.

Edelgard was quiet for a moment and raised her hand, a light emitted from it revealing her crest.

Dimitri froze.

The Crest of Flames.

Byleth:

Byleth watched as Edelgard revealed her second crest to Claude and Dimitri as she had to Byleth all those years ago.

Claude's face looked mildly surprised while Dimitri... He looked utterly shocked.

But then again Edelgard did just confirm that his Step- Mother was in fact a part of the Tragedy of Duscar... But to think that it was that selfishness of hers that condemned Edelgard and her siblings to those experiments. It sickened Byleth to think about it.

"How is that possible?" Dimitri asked as he furrowed his eyebrows "Why would the Emperor allow something like that to happen to his own daughter" he said sternly.

"My Father had no power to stop them," Edelgard said calmly.

Claude frowned "How is that so?" he questioned.

Edelgard sighed, "The Insurrection of Seven" she said "My Father tried to strengthen the power of the throne" she said "But my Uncle and Duke Aegir raised a coup amongst the other Houses and took the power from the throne" she added.

"Lord Arundel is he really who he says or is he like Monica and Thomas?" Dimitri asked.

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows, "I- I do not know" she confessed.

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes, "Is your Mother still alive?" Dimitri asked.

Edelgard sighed, "She could be" she said "Honestly I don't know either" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "But she killed her false family so she could be with you again" Dimitri said loudly "How could you not know" he added.

"She never returned" Edelgard said "Maybe she couldn't be around us once she realized what her choices caused" she added. "But I do not know for certain," Edelgard said.

Byleth looked at Dimitri, he did not look pleased. But he also didn't look like he would attempt to kill Edelgard either.

"I see" Dimitri mumbles then stands up and leaves the room.

The three of them stare at one another for a moment before Byleth stands up, "I'll speak with him" she said and swiftly leaves from the room.

Dimitri is in the hallway pacing around mumbling something.

"Dimitri?" Byleth said softly as she approached him.

Dimitri lifts his head to meet her gaze, he looks ashamed.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this" Dimitri begins.

Byleth shakes her head and cuts him off before he could continue, "Dimitri you are fine, I understand" she said "You learned some hard things in there" she added pausing for a moment "It is alright to be upset" Byleth said.

Dimitri closed his eye for a moment, then walked up to Byleth and pulled her into a tight hug. "The dead are upset" he whispered into her ear. For a brief moment Byleth was worried, "They want her head, Byleth" he said "I won't give it to them" he added as he broke away from Byleth.

Byleth looked at Dimitri and for the first time it really hit her how much he had changed in the five years she was asleep.

Poor Dimitri.

She looked down, "I'm glad" she finally said "I'm sorry if it is overwhelming you, Claude and I can handle Edelgard for the time being if you would like some time to think" she said.

Dimitri shook his head, "No" he said "It's fine I can manage" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Alright" she said and walked back to Edelgard's room with Dimitri following behind her.

The door creaks loudly as Byleth opens it, both Claude and Edelgard stare as both her and Dimitri enter the room.

"So, is it true that you guys managed to capture the Death Knight?" Edelgard asked as Byleth sat down again at the table.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, it was after our fight at Fort Merceus" she said.

Edelgard's eyes went wide, "I'll admit I'm a little surprised" she said "Once we return to the monastery I would like to speak with him" she added "He will assist us with our fighting for now on" Edelgard said.

Dimitri frowned, "I don't think that is a good idea, he will try to kill Byleth" he said sternly.

Edelgard shook her head, "Not if I tell him not to" she said "He listened before, and he will listen again" she added.

Byleth shifted uncomfortably for a moment, the last thing she wanted was for them to argue at the moment.

"She is right Dimitri" Byleth said, "We fought alongside each other at the battle of Garreg Mach" she added.

Dimitri sighed and looked to Edelgard, "Can you guarantee that he will not try to kill Byleth?" he asked seriously.

Edelgard nodded, "I cannot guarantee it forever, but I can for the duration of the war" she said "After that if he poses a threat still you may do whatever you deem fitting to keep his murderous habits in check" she added.

Claude sighed, "That isn't really too assuring" Claude said "But I know it is also best that we do have the help of the Death Knight so I guess that will have to suffice for the time being" he added.

"I understand the apprehension" Edelgard said "But I will make sure no harm befalls Byleth" she added.

No harm huh?

I guess there is no harm in death, right?

Byleth felt mildly annoyed with being treated as a child who needs to be looked after.

She fought the Death Knight plenty of times before and emerged victorious, so why now is she a damsel that must be protected.

It's not like Byleth isn't already going to die, but then again, they need her help, so the right people die. Byleth had to wonder, do Claude and Edelgard genuinely care about her as a person. Or just the power she holds because of whatever she is.

Sweet Sothis, when did she get so sentimental?

Now isn't the time to question their motives and drives, she needs to focus on the task at hand.

And truth be told, this was going much smoother than Byleth had anticipated that it would go. Part of her expected that it might be too much for Dimitri to handle at once and might snap but he is on his best behavior.

"Alright Edelgard" Claude begins, breaking Byleth's train of thought "I'm curious why start this war?" he asked "I mean I understand the Church aspect part to it, but why fight against us as well" he asked.

Edelgard sighed, "I figured it would be easier that way" she replied "I would have control of your armies once I won and from then on the fight against the Church would be swift" she said.

Claude closed his eyes for a moment, "A unified front" he said "That is what you were trying to make" he added then paused for a moment, "They why didn't you just join us sooner?" Claude asked, Byleth could hear the irritation seeping into his voice.

"That wasn't an option with them here" Edelgard said sternly "I won't deny my own fault in the matter, but I also couldn't retaliate against them without facing repercussions" she added.

"What kind of repercussions?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know the extent but, I am certain they have more than those pillars of light that fell on Fort Merceus" Edelgard said.

Claude rubbed at his face, "That would make sense" he sighed.

The four of them sat in silence, "We should go to the others now" Byleth said "We have a lot to discuss with them" she sighed.

Claude nodded and stood up "I agree" he said "We also need to start heading back to the monastery" he said then turned to Edelgard. "We have Hubert in our captivity, can you ensure he will not be a threat?" Claude asked.

Edelgard nodded, "Yes, I will speak with him" she said and stood up.

Claude nodded, "Good, Byleth, Dimitri I will leave handling the others to you" he said.

Byleth groaned, "Fine" she sighed and got up from her seat and headed toward the door, she looked back "Dimitri, are you coming?" she asked.

Dimitri got up from his chair and quickly came to the door, "Yes" he said softly "Let us go" he added.

Byleth nodded and opened the door and the two of them left to tell the others what the plan of action was.

Edelgard:

Edelgard walked beside Claude in silence.

Her body ached from the fight against Byleth, but she will not let that stop her.

This isn't how she anticipated things going but if she were being honest, she didn't mind that this is how it played out.

Edelgard had come prepared to die.

Not that she wanted to, but she had accepted that this was her last stand against the Alliance and Kingdom army.

Edelgard was glad that those who slithered in the dark had gradually begun to leave from the Empire. The last of them left roughly two days ago when one of their mages came to Edelgard with a proposition that could possibly change the tides of the war.

The mage Mason gave Edelgard a crest stone. She stared at it dumbfound for a moment, unsure why he would do that then it clicked.

She would turn into a beast.

Edelgard's stomach churned, could she really do something like that.

She stared at the crest stone in the mage's hand.

No.

Edelgard smacked his hand away and glared at the mage.

"You will regret this decision" he said with venom in his tone.

Edelgard laughed, "I will not stoop that low" she spat.

The mage shook his head and left taking what remained of men they had with them.

Leaving Edelgard free from them at last.

Edelgard shook that memory from her head, how differently things would have played out if she had given into them and turned herself into a beast.

All of a sudden Claude stopped, Edelgard looked around, they were outside of the Palace already. How had she not noticed that.

"Is something wrong?" Edelgard asked Claude.

Claude sighed and turned to her, "I don't get it" he said while shaking his head "Why would you agree to join us now?" he asked "Byleth has asked you before and you rejected her" he said "I don't buy that it was a sudden change of heart" Claude said "So why now huh?" he questioned.

Edelgard sighed and looked down, "Since our academy days my single goal was to liberate Fodlan from Rhea" she said "I was prepared to die, but as I sat there waiting for my execution I realized I wanted to witness a world in which Rhea is not dictating" she said and paused for a moment, "Due to my condition I will not live a full life" Edelgard said "That is something I have accepted, but I do wish to see that woman wiped from existence before my time comes" she concluded.

Claude nodded, "Now that makes a bit more sense" he said and continued guiding Edelgard through the streets of Enbarr to wherever it was that Hubert was being held.

Her home.

Bodies were littered on the ground, casualties of war.

Edelgard knows all of the justifications for the young men and women that died for their homeland, and she has to wonder was all of it now in vain?

No, no death is in vain.

She will honor them.

Which is why she gave up her throne in the first place, leaving her people there to use as a shield is deplorable. The weight of the crown bears too heavy for her own head, Claude, and Dimitri it will be up to them to be the ruler that she couldn't be.

Hopefully those two idiots will build a better Fodlan.

Part of Edelgard is saddened by the thought that Byleth and her won't get to see what Fodlan will become under their reign.

Just a couple more casualties of war.

She should just be glad to give the people the free will to choose how they live, rather than have to abide by a system meant to keep the weak down.

Any yet...

Ugh, no. It doesn't matter.

It's not long before Claude and Edelgard reach an area that is filled with Alliance and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus soldiers. They all stared as the Emperor; well the former Emperor walks beside the Duke till they reach the main general.

"We've come for the prisoner," Claude said to him.

The general looked a bit unsure and kept glancing at Edelgard, "His Highness said for us to keep him" he said.

"I have Prince Dimitri's ok on this" Claude replied.

The general nodded then went over to a group of soldiers, bringing Hubert with him.

A rush of relief fell over Edelgard to see her most dearest companion safe.

"Your Majesty" Hubert said as he stared wide eyed at Edelgard, there was a bruise forming on his cheek bone.

"Did you get in a fight?' Edelgard asked as she walked in front of him and grabbed his face to inspect that he had no other injuries.

Blush crept over Hubert's face, "No your Majesty I got it when the Prince tackled me to the floor to subdue me" he said.

"After you fired a Miasma ball at Byleth" Claude butted in.

Hubert rolled his eyes and ignored Claude, "Your Majesty why are you with that miscreant?" Hubert questioned although she was certain that he already knew the answer.

"I am no longer to be called Your Majesty" Edelgard said.

Hubert shook his head, "Your Majesty please tell me this is a horrible attempt at humor" he said.

Edelgard sighed, "Edelgard" she corrected "And no, it is not" she said.

Hubert frowned, "You joined their side..." he murmured then paused for a moment "And what of your Uncle?" he asked.

"Fighting him was inevitable, Hubert" Edelgard said "We both know that" she sighed "This... I think this is the best way for the future of Fodlan" she said softly.

Hubert closed his eyes and shook his head, "As you wish Lady Edelgard" he said.

Edelgard sighed, she knew Hubert was slightly disappointed and truth be told she was a bit disappointed as well. But there was truth behind what she told Hubert. This is the best way.

"Come Hubert," Edelgard said "We should face the others now, before we move forward" she added and walked to where Claude was a few feet away.

Claude smiled at her, "Are you ready to face the music?" he asked.

Edelgard nodded, "Yes, I am" she said and the three of them walked quietly back to the palace, while the sound of cheers came from the soldiers and citizens alike.

Edelgard knew the cheers were not for her.

But for the would be King and the Duke.

The two that led the army that liberated them from the harsh reign of the former Emperor.


	60. A United Front:

Dimitri:

Was it a mistake letting Claude and Edelgard separate from the others so soon after defeating them?

Their allies stared at both Byleth and Dimitri with worried eyes when Claude and Edelgard were nowhere in sight. Dimitri knew what they were thinking.

"The boar killed her?" Felix asked bluntly.

Byleth shook her head, "No Felix, Dimitri did not kill Edelgard" she said.

"I bet Claude is covering up the crime scene" Sylvain whispered loudly to Felix while staring at Dimitri with a wide grin. Dimitri frowned at him, "Oh, come on Your Highness, I am only joking" Sylvain laughed.

"Don't say things like that!" Annette scolded "I wish Ingrid were here to beat you up, you villain!" she shouted at Sylvain.

"Oh, don't worry Annette I got this" Hilda said and proceeded to smack Sylvain on the back of his head.

"Ouch! That was somehow worse than all of Ingrid's slaps combined" Sylvain groaned.

Hilda rolled her eyes and walked up to Byleth and Dimitri, "So where did Claude and Edelgard go?" she asked.

"To get Hubert," Byleth said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Linhardt called out, "He did try to kill you not that long ago" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "They are our allies now" she said sternly "I know it is going to be weird for a while but, we need to work together" she added.

"What about that organization that was working with the Empire?" Lysithea asked.

"They are long gone from the Empire," Dimitri replied.

Lysithea nodded, "I figured as much" she said while shaking her head "What cowards" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, he wondered though how things would have played out had his Uncle and those who slither in the dark remained.

Would Edelgard still have taken Byleth's hand still? Or would she have fought until Byleth was left with no choice but to put her down?

Dimitri tossed those thoughts out of his head; he already heard enough nonsense like that spewn from Glenn. And the last thing he needs to do is contribute to the doubt.

"Ugh, Claude is taking forever" Hilda groaned.

Byleth shook her head, "Hilda, Dimitri and I haven't even been here for a couple of minutes" she said, and Hilda just shrugged.

"So, what's our course of action now?" Sylvain asked, "Since we will have not only Alliance and Kingdom soldiers, but Adrestrian soldiers as well" he said "Are we heading for Faerghus now?" he asked excitedly.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes with the Empires strength and ours put together we are going to be able to shift our focus on the Church of Seiros and the Dukedom" he said.

"We'll be fighting Rhea!?" Bernadetta questioned, "Oh man, Bernie you've really done it now" she murmured.

"What about Flayn and Seteth?" Linhardt asked.

"If they surrender, we will have no reason to kill them" Dimitri said, "Our quarrel is not with them, but with Rhea and Cornelia" he concluded.

"That's a relief," Annette said, "I would hate to have to kill them," she added.

Byleth nodded in agreement, "As would I," she said.

It wasn't long before Claude alongside Edelgard and Hubert arrived where everyone was waiting.

The second Edelgard and Hubert came into view, everyone fell silent.

Goddess Dimitri had really hoped this wasn't going to be awkward but based on their faces he was certain this new alliance would take time to get used to.

Not that Dimitri blamed them, he felt the tension as well when they were in Edelgard's room.

Dimitri looked over at Byleth as she turned around to see what had caused all of their friends to shut up so quickly.

"Claude, Edelgard... Hubert" Byleth said.

Dimitri repressed letting out a small laugh, he came to the conclusion that Byleth may have been slightly bitter having taken the hit from a Miasma ball.

Dimitri noticed a bruise forming on Hubert's cheek, did he do that?

Well, Hubert did cast a spell on Byleth so, he would say they are more or less even now.

"Alright everyone" Claude said in a loud voice, "I know, we have... much to talk about" he said "Like Claude, how does your hair look so great despite the hard fight we just endured?" Claude said in a serious tone.

Dimitri stared at him dumbfound, is he trying to make a joke? Right now, of all times?

"Claude knock it off," Byleth said sternly.

Claude shook his head, "Yesh, Byleth I was only trying to lighten the mood" he said defensively.

Edelgard stepped forward, "Claude, Byleth is right" she said "It's best not to dance around the obvious" she added.

Claude shrugged, "Fine by me" he said.

"Uh, I would like to know how Claude keeps his hair so immaculate" Sylvain laughed.

A loud smack sounded through the room.

"Ow, Hilda you are so not a delicate flower" Sylvain groaned.

Felix shook his head at Sylvain, "Next time don't be such a moron" he scolded.

"I'm genuinely surprised we lost to these idiots," Hubert said.

"Hubert," Edelgard said sternly, "Stop it," she commanded.

Hubert's face had a deep scowl.

Dimitri was beginning to think that this was probably the worst decision possible, but they dug their graves and now they must lie in them.

Edelgard:

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose, "Hubert" she said sternly "Stop it" she added.

The last thing they needed right now was Hubert picking fights, their alliance was still too fresh to risk jeopardizing it like that and Edelgard would also prefer that they didn't kill Hubert.

Hubert sighed, "My apologies Your-" Hubert began but stopped "Lady Edelgard" he corrected.

Lady Edelgard...

Your Highness...

Your Majesty...

Never simply Edelgard, even with her denouncing her royal claim.

She would never be truly viewed as an equal, just the Woman who tried to do whatever it took to achieve her goals and failed.

A surge of melancholy fell over her.

Edelgard glanced over at Byleth, she was shaking her head at whatever the others had just said.

"Enough" Dimitri said loudly "Sylvain control yourself we have serious matters to discuss" he added sternly.

Edelgard wondered for a moment maybe Hubert was onto something, how the hell did they manage to defeat them?!

She needs to give more credit to Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri for managing to control all of them enough to be a force to reckon with.

"Alright fine!" Sylvain said while throwing his arms up, "What is this important stuff we need to talk about?" he questioned "There's really no need to discuss about the lovely lady that joined our ranks" he said "We already kinda figured it was gonna happen" he concluded.

Edelgard's eyes grew wide, she felt mildly offended by that. How could he have known? Edelgard herself didn't even know that she would side with them until Byleth offered her hand after striking the marble of the throne room.

How presumptuous of him.

"Hilda, hit Sylvain again" Byleth said calmly and a loud smack followed.

Edelgard had been so focused on what was happening to Sylvain that she failed to notice the white-haired girl- no, now a woman. Who stood before her, squinting her pink eyes into Edelgard's soul.

"How do we know you won't just betray us to that organization, and rejoin them?" Lysithea asked.

That... That was a fair question.

"How dare you" Hubert began, Edelgard waved her hand to silence him.

Edelgard locked eyes with Lysithea, "Siding with them was never something I wanted" she began "They possess many, many weapons of great strength and power to unleash horrible pain upon people" she said "I know this having witnessed it first hand, as you have" she added. "Our goals were never the same as theirs, mine were to rid this world of Rhea" Edelgard said pausing for a moment, "And theirs is to cause as much instability as possible upon Fodlan" she said "I will not try to justify the wrong I have done" she added pausing for a moment, "All I can give you is my word, that I will never side with them again" Edelgard concluded.

Lysithea didn't look convinced, but she also didn't say anything else on the matter. She simply nodded her head and turned to rejoin her friends.

"How rude" Hubert murmured.

Edelgard sighed and chose to ignore him, right now they are at the mercy of these people. That last thing needed is for Hubert to act pretentious.

"Well I guess if no one else has any questions we should head back to the monastery then" Claude said.

Byleth nodded, "Agreed" she said then turned to Edelgard "Perhaps you should pack some things since we'll be at the monastery" she added.

Edelgard nodded, "Right" she said "Would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Byleth said and began walking in the direction of Edelgard's room.

Edelgard followed behind her.

Once in Her room Edelgard began gathering little necessities to bid her over on her trip to Garreg Mach.

To think...

After all these years...

That she of all people would be returning to the monastery.

It was odd to say the least.

As Edelgard was gathering her items Byleth plopped down on her bed and appeared to be taking a nap.

"Are you really sleeping?" Edelgard asked, a little baffled at the complete disregard of precaution Byleth had. What if Edelgard decided to go rogue and kill her?

"Nah, just resting my eyes" Byleth said.

Edelgard frowned at her, "Byleth I am certain that is the same thing" she said sternly.

Byleth groaned, "Ok, but in my defense, we have been traveling for almost a week" she said "And now we are going to travel right back" she added.

Edelgard laughed, "I expected this from Claude perhaps" she said "But not you" she added.

Byleth sat up, "Fine" she sighed, she was silent for a moment. "Does it ever make you bitter?" Byleth asked quietly.

Edelgard turned to her with a confused look on her face, "Does what make me bitter?" she asked.

Byleth closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, "That we will die, and they get to live on" she said calmly.

Edelgard nodded her head, "Of course" she said "But at least knowing that we are going to make a difference brings me comfort" she added.

"That is true," Byleth said.

"Do you regret it?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "Regret what?" she asked.

Edelgard sighed and sat down beside her, "Going against Rhea, had you not done that you would be guaranteed a future" she said "You and Dimitri-" she began but was cut off.

"No, not in the slightest" Byleth said, "I do regret that my time will be up soon" she said "But I do not regret the reason why" she added.

Edelgard smiled at her, "I am glad my friend" she said and stood back up. "Now, come" Edelgard said "Let's not keep them waiting any longer.

Byleth nodded and followed Edelgard back to where everyone else was still waiting.

Edelgard had no clue what this path would ensue, but...

She knew it was better than any path that had her working alongside such deplorable forces.

Byleth:

The journey back to Garreg Mach was an awkward one.

No one quite knew how to react to the fact the two people who they had spent the last eight almost nine moons fighting, were now walking beside them as allies.

It was a bit odd to say the least, but Byleth felt excited that it had worked out so splendidly.

Although part of her was worried that perhaps this was her imagination, maybe Edelgard bested her in her fight and injured Byleth gravely. And in her final moments she imagined this scenario in which her dreams came to reality.

Byleth pinched her thigh.

Nope.

This is definitely reality.

What would Sothis think of all of this?

Byleth tries to think of what her dear friend would say, it would be witty no doubt. Hmm...

"Byleth?" Edelgard calls out from beside her.

She turns her head to Edelgard, "Yes?" Byleth responds.

"I'm curious," Edelgard began, "What happened to you after the battle of Garreg Mach?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows "Hubert an I, we searched for you for moons it was as if you disappeared without a trace" she added.

Byleth sighs, "I told you before, I was sleeping" she said.

Edelgard frowned, "For five years?" she said in an unconvinced tone.

Byleth nodded, "Yeah, trust me I know how it sounds" she said "But last thing I remember was the monastery crumbling beneath my feet then I woke up in a river" she added.

Edelgard stares into Byleth's eyes for what feels like an eternity, then sighs. "It doesn't seem like you are lying about that," she said bluntly.

Byleth chuckles slightly, "I have no reason to" she said.

Edelgard was silent for a moment, "Do you think it has to do with what you are?" she asked quietly.

Byleth shrugged, "That's what I thought," she said "But ultimately I don't know what caused my stasis" Byleth concluded.

"Hmmm, that is definitely odd" Edelgard said, "I do hope that we are able to find out the truth behind what you are, before..." she began but trailed off.

Byleth sighed, "I know, me too" she said quietly.

As much as Byleth wanted to believe that she would find out the truth of what caused her to sleep for five years, she had to be realistic. Chances are she won't come close to getting any answers, just another thing that she must accept.

It took three days of traveling from Enbarr till Byleth and the others finally reached the Monastery.

"This is so nerve racking" Claude mumbled beside Byleth as they were nearing the monastery

Byleth nodded her head in agreement, "I know" she said quietly "I'm worried how everyone else is going to react" she said.

Claude was quiet for a moment, "You know this means we will be facing Rhea soon" he said glancing at her.

Byleth nodded her head, "I am aware Claude" she said.

"It's so weird to think of how far we have come from the day we reunited, don't ya think?" Claude asked.

"Yeah it is" Byleth said with a small smile on her face, "In all honesty, I had my doubts that this would be possible" she sighed "And yet... Here we are" she added.

Claude chuckled, "Oh come on, you need to give yourself more credit my friend" he said and paused for a moment, "What are you going to do once this war is over?" he asked.

Byleth's smile fell.

She's going to die.

"Maybe I'll go back to being a mercenary, wander around" she said.

Claude stared at her for a moment, "Hmm, tired of being in one place?" he asked "You know you can always join me in my travels" he said.

Byleth tilted her head, "Hm? Your travels? she said in a questioning tone "I figured you would be busy leading the Alliance" she said "How are you planning to travel?" she asked.

Claude smiled at her and looked around, they were a good distance in front of everyone else. "You wanna hear a secret?" Claude asked, gods she didn't like that glint of mischief that shone in his eyes.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, "You willingly want to share a secret?" she said "I don't buy it" she added.

Claude chuckled, "This secret is too good to keep to myself my dear friend" he said.

Byleth frowned, "Alright" she said "I want to know, do tell Claude" she hummed.

Claude grinned, "I'm going to disband the Alliance" he whispered into her ear.

Byleth's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" she whispered at him "Why would you do that?" she questioned.

Claude shrugged his shoulders, "Uniting Fodlan" he replied. "Don't worry about me though, I will be following my dreams Byleth" he said with a smile.

Byleth shook her head, "I don't know about you sometimes Claude" she sighed and paused a moment "So where will you be going?" she asked.

"Almyra," Claude said immediately.

Byleth nodded "That doesn't really surprise me" she said.

Claude chuckled softly, "So, you've got me all figured out now huh?" he said. "I'm sure Fodlan will be in good hands," Claude said softly.

Byleth nodded, "I don't doubt it" she said "And I'm certain your goal of breaking down the barriers between Fodlan and Almyra will be accomplished under Dimitri's reign" she said.

Claude smiled slightly at her, "Yeah, You and Dimitri will make good rulers for Fodlan" he hummed.

Byleth frowned, "Claude..." she said sternly.

"Oh, come on Byleth don't deny it" Claude said "You and Dimitri pair off at the end of this" he said "I don't buy the whole wandering mercenary thing" he added.

Hilda's words rang through Byleth's mind.

Should... Should she tell him?

Byleth feels the urge to vomit, no. She knows that she cannot.

Byleth tries to subdue the grimace on her face, "Claude I don't want to promise my future away" she said "We cannot guarantee that there won't be casualties" she added "So far we have been lucky, but who knows from then on" Byleth concluded.

Claude frowned, "That is... Very pessimistic" he said "But I understand your reasoning" he added, Byleth didn't reply to that.

Footsteps sounded behind them, "Byleth, Claude" Dimitri called out.

Claude turned his head to look at him "What's up Your Princeliness?" he asked.

Dimitri walked beside Byleth, "We are drawing closer to the monastery, I figured I should be with you both" he said "That way when we arrive there won't be any concern over the Imperial soldiers with us" he added.

Claude nodded his head, "That is a good point" he said "I imagine they have already caught wind of our arrival" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "They probably have, but this is merely precaution" he said.

Once they reached the gates of the monastery Gilbert was already waiting there alongside Alois and Jeralt.

"Hey kiddo" Jeralt called out from the gates, "I take that you three were successful, huh?" he asked and gestured at some of the imperial soldiers in the mix of soldiers that accompanied them.

"So, the Emperor agreed," Gilbert said, Byleth couldn't tell if he meant it as a bad or good thing. "This can be used to our advantage," he added, Byleth was a bit surprised by that final part.

"Edelgard is no longer the Emperor" Claude said.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide, "The emperor gave up her throne?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, she did" he confirmed.

"I see," Gilbert said, "Anyways, we have much to discuss," he said in a serious tone.

Dimitri frowned, "About what?" he asked.

Byleth looked over to her Father, he didn't make eye contact with them.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Gilbert shifted around uncomfortably, "We have received a letter" he said pausing for what felt like hours, "From Lady Rhea herself" he concluded.

Byleth froze, Dimitri's frown deepened, silence fell over them.


	61. The Dragon that Lurks in the Shadow:

Byleth:

"Can you stop that Dimitri" Byleth said, trying to hold back the irritation from seeping into her tone.

Dimitri's foot immediately stopped tapping the wooden floors of the Cardinal's room. "My apologies" he said in a sheepish voice.

Claude leaned forward resting his face in his palms, "How could Gilbert just say something like that then leave us to handle business" he said.

Edelgard nodded her head in agreement, "You do realize what it is about though, right?" she asked.

"I've got a general idea," Claude replied.

Dimitri sighed, "It seems we will be fighting the Church of Seiros sooner than expected" he said.

Byleth shut her eyes, waiting was nerve racking.

A few minutes passed; Dimitri's tapping began once again.

"I swear to Sothis Dimitri" Byleth groaned.

Claude chuckled, and Dimitri's face turned red. "I'm nervous" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth sighed. "I know, I'm sorry," she said.

A few more minutes passed.

"Gilbert sure is taking his time," Claude said.

"Perhaps he forgot that we are in here" Edelgard suggested.

Claude laughed, "I don't think Gilbert is that old" he said.

Dimitri shook his head in disapproval, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening and Gilbert followed by Alois and Jeralt walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Your Highness" Gilbert said to Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded and smiled slightly, "No worries, Gilbert" he replied and paused for a moment "What was the purpose of Rhea's letter?" Dimitri asked.

Gilbert sat down at the table and sighed, "She offered to give you Faerghus back, and to get rid of Cornelia herself" he said.

Dimitri tensed up, "And what does she want in return" he said sternly.

Gilbert was silent for a moment, "She wants you to surrender Byleth over to her" he said "And I would assume Edelgard as well" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "No" he said sternly "We will liberate Faerghus from that woman" he added.

Gilbert nodded, "That is not all" he said.

Dimitri's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Church of Seiros has dispatched a group of soldiers to attack Garreg Mach" Gilbert said "We estimate they will be here in two days' time" he added.

"Then we must prepare to face them" Dimitri said and stood up from his chair "I will not let Rhea take them, either of them" he declared and left from the room.

Gilbert got up and followed after Dimitri.

"I figured as much" Claude said, "However we can use this to our advantage" he said.

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Right now, Rhea thinks you are dead" Claude said to Edelgard "She sent that letter hoping we would comply after being weakened by the Imperial army" he said "Which is why they sent out troops prior to knowing the results of that battle" he added.

"Ah, so you want to surprise them with three joint military forces" Jeralt butted in.

Claude nodded his head, "Exactly!" he enthusiastically.

"There is also a good chance they will send a good chunk of their army, in an attempt to get us while we are weakened" Alois said.

"So, in other words this is the perfect opportunity to start our war against the Church of Seiros in our favor" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "Yes" he said then turned to Edelgard "We are going to go and have a chat with the Death Knight" said "Byleth, you should tell Dimitri our plan" he added.

Byleth nodded and got up, "Of course" she said then left from the Cardinals room.

Edelgard:

"Perhaps we should have gone with Byleth to speak with Dimitri," Edelgard suggested.

Claude shook his head, "Nah, it's best Byleth does it" he said.

Edelgard shook her head, "Meddling?" she questioned.

Claude chuckled, "Something like that" he said.

Edelgard sighed, then a thought crossed her mind.

Does he know?

Edelgard's pace faltered for a moment.

Claude turned and looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, sorry my heel got stuck" she lied and continued walking to the entrance of the Abyss.

Some things never change, sometimes that is for the best, and sometimes it is not.

The Abyss is an is not.

You would think that since the Church of Seiros was gone that they would use that time to, I don't know maybe spruce the place up a bit? Not leave human waste on the floors anymore, maybe a few torches so it isn't so dark in here.

Edelgard thought she saw something scurry across the cobblestone in front of her.

Please, don't be a rat.

Whatever it was scurried away, Edelgard let out a sigh of relief.

"Nervous?" Claude asked.

Edelgard shook her head, "No, this place just reminds me of things I would like to forget" she said.

Claude was silent for a moment, "Of what?" he finally asked.

Edelgard sighed, "Beneath the palace, where I was imprisoned while the experiments" she said with a shudder "Were conducted" she added.

"I see" Claude said quietly, "Perhaps you and Lysithea can find comfort in one another" he said.

"Oh? You wish to get rid of me so soon?" Edelgard asked with a slight laugh.

Claude shook his head, "No" he said firmly "It just might be nice to have someone to speak with that understands what you are going through" he added.

Edelgard sighed, "Perhaps you are right" she sighed.

Claude nodded and smiled, "Of course I am" he said with a laugh.

It wasn't long before they reached a door that was guarded by a purple haired man.

He looked familiar... What was his name?

"Hey there, Yuri," Claude called out.

Yuri.

Right, they'd met before.

Yuri's eyes widened as he looked at Edelgard, "Wow" he said "Byleth really did it, huh?" he added.

Claude chuckled, "Of course she did" he hummed.

Edelgard nodded to Yuri in acknowledgment.

"So, you came to visit the prisoner?" Yuri asked.

"Not exactly" Claude said, "We will be releasing him" he said "But first we need to speak with him to ensure the safety of the populace first" he added.

Yuri was silent for a moment, "I suppose you guys have already talked this through" he sighed and moved out of the way of the door "I hope you guys aren't making a mistake" he said "But I bet Mercedes will be thrilled by this" he added.

Claude nodded and opened the door and walked in.

The Death Knight, her best ally.

How odd to think they managed to capture such a person and keep him imprisoned this whole time.

Edelgard followed after Claude and closed the door behind her.

The Death knight is sitting on his bed, staring at Claude. "What do you want?" he said in a monotone voice.

"We have come to speak with you, Death Knight" Edelgard said and drew closer to him.

"So, she succeeded" Jeritza said "Hmph, I am Jeritza" he added.

Edelgard nodded, "Jeritza, I wish to speak with the Death Knight" she said sternly.

"Uh, Edelgard?" Claude said in a questioning tone.

Edelgard raised a hand to silence him. She knew what she was doing.

Jeritza stared at her, "Not now" he said sternly.

Edelgard frowned at him, "If the Death Knight wishes to sate his thirst, he will speak with me" she said sternly.

"And what will it cost?" Jeritza asked.

"You cannot kill her," Edelgard said.

Jeritza grunted, and shut his eyes "So... Even you get in the way of my pleasure" he quietly.

"If you wish to help kill those who Slither in the Dark and the Church of Seiros you will agree" Edelgard said.

The Death Knight was silent for a moment, "Fine" he said "I will comply for the time being" he grunted.

Edelgard nodded, "Good, and while we're at it no harm will befall any other allies, got it?" she said.

Jeritza stood up, "I understand" he said.

"Good," Edelgard said, "Now come on, we must prepare," she added and turned to the door.

Dimitri:

"Your Highness" Gilbert called out from behind Dimitri as he was swinging his lance at the training dummy.

Dimitri ignored him.

"Your Highness," Gilbert said again in a louder, more stern voice.

Dimitri threw the lance to the ground and whirled around to face Gilbert. "I won't consider it Gilbert," Dimitri said sternly.

Gilbert frowned at him, "I wasn't going to ask you to," he said.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise, "You, weren't?" he said in a confused tone.

Gilbert nodded his head, "I wasn't" he said "I think it would be foolish to side with a woman who didn't even mourn the loss of the Prince of Faerghus" Gilbert said sternly "She, must realize that we will come for her next, so she is trying to save herself" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "That makes sense" he sighed.

"She believes we are weak after our fight with the Empire" Gilbert said "When they attack, we will surprise them with our new military strength" he added.

Dimitri nodded; a small smile grew on his face "Thank you Gilbert" he said.

Gilbert nodded, "No, need for thanks" he said "Now I will leave you to your training" he added then turned around and left from the knights training grounds.

Dimitri sighed, he felt... Relieved.

He was certain that Gilbert would think that it was best to hand over Byleth to Rhea, but instead he agreed that they shouldn't. And even if they did there is no way that Rhea would keep her word, especially not since she had already sent troops to march here.

Or perhaps Rhea knew that he would not yield to her.

Regardless, a fight would ensue.

And Dimitri is certain that they will not lose, not with the three powers of Fodlan united.

"Dimitri?"

Byleth.

She is standing by the entrance lingering, scoping out whether she should enter or not.

"Byleth..." Dimitri said.

Byleth walked in the training grounds and stood in front of Dimitri, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Dimitri laughed weakly, "I think I should be asking you that" he said "Rhea, was asking for us to give you over to her" Dimitri said looking into her eyes for any hint of worry "I can imagine that you have some feelings about this" he added.

Byleth sighed, "I suppose, but it matters not" she said.

Dimitri frowned slightly, "That's not true" he said sternly.

Byleth shrugged, "Oh, right I came here to tell you Claude and Edelgard went ahead to speak with Jeritza" she said.

Dimitri sighed, "Changing the subject so fast?" he said while shaking his head. "Do you think that Jeritza will comply?" he asked.

"I think so," Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, "So, I assume he will be fighting alongside us while the Church of Seiros attacks?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "That is the plan" she said.

"It's a bit odd thinking that we spent so long fighting against them, and now we are fighting beside them" Dimitri sighed.

"Do you regret it?" Byleth asked.

Did he?

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I- I don't know yet" he replied.

"Hmm, I see" Byleth said softly she was staring into Dimitri's face then sighed. "I have to agree with you though" Byleth said "It is a little odd" she added.

Dimitri smiled, "Really?" he said in a shocked voice "I'm a little surprised that you feel that way" he added.

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh? Why is that?" she asked.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you always seem so... assured of what you are doing" he said softly "So I just assumed you had already prepared yourself" he added.

Byleth stared at him for a moment, and a sad smile formed on her lips.

Had... Had he upset her?

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but Byleth began speaking.

"That couldn't be furthest from the truth" she said quietly, "I had hope that I would succeed" she began "But I also had to prepare for the harsh truth, that not everyone can be saved" she sighed and frowned, "Dimitri..." Byleth began, there was a look on her face that he didn't recognize and she shifted awkwardly. "There is something I need to tell you..." Byleth said, her brows were furrowed.

Dimitri stood there waiting for her to speak again, but she just stood there with a distressed look on her face. Dimitri sighed, "Byleth, it is alright" he said "Tell me when you are ready" he added.

Byleth looked up at him and nodded. The look of distress remained, "Thank you Dimitri..." she said quietly, then cleared her throat "We should go and join Claude and Edelgard" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Right" he said "Come, let's go to them" he added then headed to the exit.

Dimitri had to wonder...

Just what was Byleth going to tell him?

Claude:

Claude watched with interest as Edelgard began her conversation with the Death Knight.

It was... Interesting.

Not exactly how he would have gone about handling a homicidal maniac, but to each their own I suppose.

"If you wish to help kill those who Slither in the Dark and the Church of Seiros you will agree" Edelgard said in a stern voice to the Death Knight.

The Death Knight glared at Edelgard in silence, "Fine" he said "I will comply for the time being" he grunted.

Edelgard nodded her head in approval, "Good, and while we're at it no harm will befall any other allies, got it?" she added.

Jeritza stood up and frowned slightly, "I understand" he said.

"Good," Edelgard said, "Now come on, we must prepare," she added then exited from the room.

The Death Knight followed behind her.

Claude stood there dumbfound for a moment.

Is that all?

That is all it took to get the Death Knight not to kill Byleth?

Claude shook his head then followed after them.

Edelgard and Jeritza were waiting outside of the room, "Were you planning on staying in there" Edelgard said with her brows furrowed at Claude.

Claude shrugged his shoulders, "I was just thinking, jeez" he said defensively.

Edelgard shook her head, "Whatever, come on" she said "We should have Jeritza speak with those two" she added.

Claude nodded, "Alright, let's go then" he said, then began leading the way through the dark hallways of the Abyss.

Jeritza was eerily quiet, for a brief moment Claude was worried that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should have waited till Byleth and Dimitri could accompany them down here.

Well.

A little too late to change that, he supposed.

"So, Claude" Edelgard called out.

Claude looked to her, "Yes?" he asked.

"What are your thoughts on the Church coming here so soon after Enbarr?" she asked.

Claude was silent for a moment, "Honestly, I'm a little surprised that it took them this long to act out on us" he said "I always knew this moment was coming" he added.

Edelgard nodded her head, "I see" she said.

"When will they arrive?" Jeritza asked.

Claude shrugged, "We don't know yet" he said "Gilbert assumed within the next couple of days" he added.

Jeritza remained silent after that.

"There you are" a voice called out from a few feet in front of them.

Byleth and Dimitri.

"What are you both doing down here?" Claude asked.

"We came to accompany you both in bringing Jeritza to the surface" Dimitri said.

"Did you think us incapable of doing it on our own?" Edelgard questioned

"Yes," Byleth said.

Edelgard's eyes went wide and Claude laughed, "Oh Byleth" he said while shaking his head "Your humor still needs work" he added.

Byleth shrugged, "Come on then, let's go and re-civilize Jeritza" she said and turned in the direction that she came from.

Claude shook his head and followed her lead.

Mercedes:

Mercedes had been in the dining hall when she heard the news.

Her friends had returned and looked exhausted, she hadn't had a chance to speak with Byleth, Claude, or Dimitri.

From what she heard...

They had their plates full at the moment.

"Mercie it was crazy" Annette said in a loud voice, she was eager to tell her what had happened, but she looked simply exhausted. "Byleth and Edelgard fought while we were fighting everyone else off" Annette began "And then, Edelgard calls out for the fighting to stop then she gives up her throne" she said.

Mercedes eyes grew wide, "Really?!" she asked in shock.

Annette nodded her head, "Yup" she said "I still can't believe that Edelgard actually joined us" she said.

Mercedes smiled softly at her friend, "Are you not tired, Annie?" she asked.

Annette smiled back, "Oh, I forgot about that" she said with a laugh "I am exhausted" she added.

Mercedes stood up from her seat, "Come on Annie, I'll walk you to your room" she said while shaking her head.

"I'm fine Mercie, really" Annette yawned.

Mercedes shook her head, "Nope, sorry Annie" she laughed "But you need your rest, we need to prepare for the times ahead" she added.

Annette reluctantly agreed and began heading to her room to rest.

They had almost reached Annette's room when she had stopped and was squinting off in the distance.

"Annie" Mercedes said sternly.

Annette's eyes grew wide, "Mercie, look" she whispered.

Mercedes sighed then looked where Annette had been staring.

It took her a moment to realize why Annette had been shocked.

Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard had been walking beside one another, they appeared to be heading to the Cardinals room.

Although it was a big deal to see the Emperor, well former Emperor alongside them that is not why Annette, nor Mercedes stood in shock.

It was Emile.

Poor sweet Emile.

"Annie, I will check on you later" Mercedes said then rushed off in their direction.

Once she drew closer to them, she began to call out to her Brother, "Emile!" Mercedes shouted.

Emile didn't look at her but Byleth did.

"Hello Mercedes" Byleth said while nodding her head.

Mercedes stood there for a moment, what were they doing?

"Emile..." Mercedes said softly, "Why is he..." she began but didn't finish her sentence.

"For now, on Jeritza, here is going to be up here with us" Claude said while patting Emile's shoulder.

Emile glared at Claude.

Mercedes was thrilled.

Finally.

Her little Brother would join them.

"I'm so very glad," Mercedes said happily.

The former emperor was staring at Mercedes with a look of confusion but remained silent.

"Go away," Emile said sternly.

Mercedes frowned slightly and shook her head.

"Mercedes we are heading to the Cardinal's room" Byleth said "I am going to find the others so we can explain this, would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

Mercedes was silent for a moment then nodded her head, "Of course" she said.

Byleth nodded her head, "We will meet you all there once we've found everyone" she told the others.

Dimitri nodded his head, "We'll see you there" he said and began guiding the others to the meeting room.

Byleth stood there for a moment, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Mercedes sighed, "Yes, I deserve it" she said sadly.

Byleth frowned at her, "I have a hard time believing that Mercedes" she said sternly while shaking her head "Now come on, let's find the others" Byleth said and began heading towards the greenhouse".

Sylvain:

"You guys are morons" Felix said bluntly as soon as Claude finished telling them about Jeritza joining them. "The former Emperor barely joined our side and you trust her word that the Death Knight won't attack anyone?" Felix said sternly.

Hubert glared at Felix, "How dare you question Lady Edelgard" he hissed.

"Enough Hubert" Edelgard said sternly and looked towards Felix, "I understand the apprehension" she said "But I give you my word that he will not cause any harm to our allies" she added.

Felix frowned at her, "Your words are worthless" he said sternly.

Sylvain looked to Hubert; he was glowering at Felix.

"Felix" Ingrid said sternly while frowning at him.

Felix shrugged, "What? It's true" he said.

"It matters not, whether you think her words are worthless" Claude said "We need the Death Knight's help" he added.

"Uh, what do you mean by that Claude?" Lysithea asked.

Claude sighed, "We got a letter from Rhea" he said.

Sylvain's eyes grew wide.

From Rhea?!

"Hmm, that can't be good" Linhardt sighed.

Bernadetta fidgeted around in her chair, "Yeah, no kidding..." she murmured.

"What did she want?" Felix asked.

"Rhea wanted us to surrender Byleth over to her" Dimitri said, "She has already sent military forces, Gilbert anticipates that they will be here in two days' time" he added.

The room fell quiet.

"So, either we give Byleth to them or they take her by force?!" Ingrid said.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, precisely" he said "She said she would get rid of Cornelia, thus leaving Faerghus for me to reclaim" he added.

Felix frowned, "She's trying to save her own skin" he said sternly.

"Exactly what we thought" Claude butted in, "Although, I don't believe peacemaker was ever her goal" he added "Whether or not we give them Byleth Rhea will still attack us" Claude concluded.

"But we have the element of surprise" Sylvain said, "Don't we?" he added.

Claude grinned at him, "Yup, they think we are weakened at the moment" he said "And we will use that to our advantage" he added.

"I can't believe that we will be beginning fighting the church already" Ingrid said while shaking her head "But it also means that we are one step closer to liberating Faerghus from the Dukedom" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "That we are" he said.

"Um, are we going to have to fight Rhea in..." Annette began pausing for a moment, "Her other form?" she questioned.

"We must be prepared for that," Edelgard said.

Sylvain looked down at the table.

How could he ever forget witnessing something like that.

For someone such as Lady Rhea...

She really had them fooled.

"How the hell do we even prepare to fight a dragon?" Felix questioned.

Claude shrugged, "Beats me" he said "Ask the ones that fought her" he added.

Byleth sighed, "We didn't fight her in dragon form" she said "Only human" she added.

"I'd assume it would be like any demonic beast" Edelgard said, "Either way, I doubt Rhea will be amongst the troops coming here, she has yet to take the battlefield" she added.

"Really?" Byleth questioned.

Edelgard nodded, "Really" she said as conformation "Rhea and her family have yet to join the battlefield" she added.

Claude shook his head, "Go figure" he sighed.

"It matters not who is on the battlefield" Dimitri said "We will prevail" he concluded.

Sylvain sighed, he hoped Dimitri was right for all of their sake. But then again, they've made it this far already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO CELEBRATE MY FIRST HATE COMMENT ON AO3 HAHAHAHA! Also I felt bad about leaving my last chapter the way I did, I meant to put this one up yesterday but I was busy and so today will have to do. Anyways I'll update Monday and Friday next week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter if not, feel free to voice that too I enjoy any and all feedback even if it is a bit hurtful. Have a good early weekend as well everyone!


	62. Two Sides of the Same Coin:

Byleth:

"So, what is our game plan?" Claude asked as he sat beside Byleth.

Byleth looked up from her plate, "Right now?" she sighed "So demanding, I can't even enjoy lunch" she added with a slight frown.

Claude chuckled, "Oh, come on" he said while shaking his head "You know you already have a plan" he added.

"Maybe..." Byleth hummed, "Although, it's best we wait for their attack then take the defensive" she said.

Claude tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We let them in the outer parts of the monastery, like how it was when the Empire invaded" Byleth said "That way we leave any of the neighboring towns out of the fighting" she added.

Claude nodded, "That makes sense" he said "So we just sit and wait for them to attack then, huh?".

Byleth nodded, "Yes, exactly" she replied.

Claude was silent for a moment, "I still can't believe that Rhea actually had the audacity to demand we give you up to her" he said while shaking his head.

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him, "Does that really surprise you?" she laughed.

Claude smiled slightly, "I suppose it shouldn't" he hummed.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "It's so weird to think that we'll soon come face to face with Rhea" she said.

Claude looked to her, "Are you afraid?" he asked.

Was she?

Byleth frowned, "I don't know" she said.

Claude nodded, "Understandable" he sighed "In all honesty, I'm a little afraid" he said.

"Oh, yeah?" Byleth asked.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, definitely" he said "She can turn into a freaking dragon" he added.

Byleth laughed, "I suppose you have a point" she said pausing for a moment "Claude if I should die during any of our battles, just know I enjoyed being alongside all of you guys" she said.

Claude frowned, "Yesh, that was depressing Byleth" he said.

Byleth smiled softly, "I know" she sighed then got up from her seat "I'll see you later Claude'' she said and left from the dining hall.

They had been back for a day already and things were slowly getting to where they needed to be.

"Byleth" A voice called out to her.

Byleth turned around to see Edelgard.

"No Hubert?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard shook her head and laughed softly, "No" she said "No, Hubert" she added.

"That must have taken a lot of persuasion," Byleth said.

Edelgard nodded her head, "It did" she sighed "I'm not even the emperor anymore and yet I still have to beg for a moment to myself" she added while shaking her head.

Byleth smiled a little at the thought of it.

"Oh? Do you find it amusing that I long for time to myself?" Edelgard said.

"A little" Byleth replied with a smile. Edelgard shook her head in disapproval "Anyhow, how are you adjusting?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard laughed slightly, "It has only been a day" she reminded "Although I will admit it is nice to be amongst our former classmates once again" she said "I just worry that Hubert does not share the same sentiment" she added.

Byleth nodded "That is expected, in all honesty" she said.

Edelgard sighed "I know, I just wish he wouldn't try to pick fights with the others" she said.

"Yeah, it might be for his own safety to refrain from that" Byleth said with a small laugh.

Edelgard smiled softly, "You know... I never thought I would ever get to be here with everyone again" she said "It's... A nice feeling" she added.

Byleth smiled back, it was sad to think that Edelgard had secluded herself from others for so long. Her destiny, that was her only objective and now that she no longer bears the weight of the crown, she doesn't have to bear that burden to such an extent.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Byleth said, "Would you like to come and train with me?" she asked.

Edelgard shook her head, "I'll pass at the moment" she said "I am still recovering from our fight" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Ah, right" she said and turned around "I'll see you later Edelgard" she called out then began heading to the training grounds.

Dimitri:

"I see, so she confirmed your Step- Mother's involvement in the Tragedy of Duscar" Gilbert murmured.

Dimitri nodded his head, his gaze locked onto the table "Yes... She did" he sighed.

Gilbert sighed heavily, "I just have a hard time believing that Lady Patricia would do something of this caliber Your Highness" he said.

"As much as I want to believe that as well, I cannot deny the evidence" Dimitri said.

Gilbert nodded his head slightly, "I suppose" he replied.

Dimitri sighed and got up from his seat, "I need to think" he said to Gilbert then left from the Cardinal's room.

The sun was beginning to set, a wasted day.

Dimitri wandered the monastery aimlessly till he wound up at the training grounds.

"Heh, give your old man a chance kiddo" a voice called out from within.

Dimitri stopped outside the door to the training grounds, that was Jeralt's voice which could only leave one person who he would speak to like that.

"We can't let your skill diminish," Byleth replied, and the sound of metal clashing filled the air.

Dimitri stepped into the training grounds, lingering by the entrance. He watched as Byleth and Jeralt sparred with one another.

"Is that right?" Jeralt replied to Byleth "How kind of you making sure your Father doesn't lose his ways" he added with a chuckle then thrashed at her with his lance.

"Hey!" Byleth called out as she stumbled back, "I'm fairly certain that wasn't fair" she said sternly.

Jeralt shook his head, "Since when do you care about a fair fight?" he laughed.

Byleth shrugged and practiced swinging her blade.

Dimitri must have stared for too long, soon Jeralt's gaze met his. "Dimitri?" Jeralt called out "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

Dimitri felt heat rise in his face, "Ah, my apologies Jeralt" he said "I didn't mean to intrude" he added.

Jeralt nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about it kid" he said "Was there something you needed?" he asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, I was just wandering aimlessly and wound up here" he said.

"I see," Jeralt said, "And here I thought you came to pay me a visit" he joked. Dimitri chuckled slightly, Jeralt was silent for a moment, "I've been meaning to tell you, I am glad that you have been doing well lately" he said.

Dimitri smiled, "Thank you, Jeralt I still have a long way to go" he said.

Jeralt nodded, "Yeah that is true, but I think for the time being you have come far" he said "Anyways, I'm beat" Jeralt said and turned to Byleth "My old bones can't fight like they used to" he laughed. "I'll see you later kiddo, you too Dimitri" Jeralt said then left from the training grounds.

Byleth shook her head, "For someone who claims to be getting too old he still manages to best me in combat" she sighed.

Dimitri smiled, "Perhaps he just wants a break from the fighting?" he suggested.

Byleth smiled softly, "Maybe so" she said.

Dimitri stood there silently for a moment, "Don't you wish to have a break from the fighting?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "I don't have the right to" she said "It is my duty to see this war out" she added sadly.

Dimitri quirked his eyebrow at her, "Oh? Did Sothis herself give you that order?" he asked while shaking his head "Perhaps it isn't good to talk about a break from fighting now" he began "But once this war is over..." he trailed off.

Once this war is over...

Then what?

"Then you will be King and have just as much work as you do now" Byleth said "Not really much of a break if you ask me" she added.

"Ah, right I'd nearly forgotten" Dimitri said in a sheepish tone "Although, If that is the case I don't think it will be too much of a burden if I had yo-" he began but was cut off.

"No, Dimitri," Byleth said firmly, she didn't look at him, her gaze glued to the floor.

Right...

Dimitri should have known better.

"Byleth, I am so-" Dimitri began but Byleth quickly left from the training grounds.

Dimitri stood dumbfound for a moment, Glenn's mocking laughter was deafening.

No, not now.

Dimitri ran out after her, she couldn't have gotten too far.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out, he looked around and saw her nearby still with Felix.

As Dimitri grew closer, Felix looked up and met him with a curt nod. "Boar, the Knights of Seiros are at our doorstep" he said sternly "We need to go to the front-lines to protect the monastery".

Mercedes:

Emile.

Sweet Emile.

It came as a shock to Mercedes that her Brother had been released from his cell in the Abyss. Despite how much she cared for her brother it was impossible to deny that he was there for a reason. But nonetheless Mercedes was thrilled that he had been freed from his imprisonment.

A knock sounded on her door.

Ah! Emile is here.

Mercedes opened the door; it was in fact Emile. She had spent yesterday wearing him down until he agreed to have tea with her.

"Emile. I'm glad you can make it" Mercedes said and moved aside from the door to let him in.

Emile shook his head, "Mercedes, we have been summoned to protect the monastery" he replied.

For a moment Mercedes stood there in silence. Then it clicked, the Church of Seiros is here.

"They have already arrived?" Mercedes asked in shock.

Jeritza nodded, and turned around from Mercedes leaving her alone.

So much for tea...

Mercedes sighed and headed out to battle.

It was weird to her to go against the church like this.

But at the same time, it would be no better if they didn't fight them. Especially after finding out the archbishop is really a beast.

Did the goddess know?

How the church had soiled her name so.

Mercedes shook her head, now is not the time to think such blasphemous things.

Right now, ... She is needed.

Sylvain:

"Oh crap" Sylvain said softly.

He was one of the first people to reach the entrance of Garreg Mach, alongside Byleth, Dimitri, and Felix.

"I don't think Rhea is with them" Felix said as he was scanning the battlefield.

"How do they even have this many soldiers?" Sylvain asked in shock.

Dimitri frowned, "It is a lot" he said "But fret not, we still have the Imperial army to our advantage" he added.

"That you do" A voice called out from behind them. Sylvain turned to see Edelgard and Hubert. "Our enemy knows Garreg Mach inside and out. They can come and go as they please" Edelgard said.

"Heh, this battle looks to be rather cumbersome" Hubert murmured, "Garreg Mach is guarded, but there are undoubtedly numerous secret passages and magic traps" he said "There is much of this place that we do not know" he sighed.

Felix frowned, "So, what do we do then?" he asked.

Hubert shook his head, "There is nothing to do" he said "We must simply fight as we would and accept the fact that they will attack from a location that we cannot anticipate" he added.

That wasn't very reassuring.

"Regardless, we will not falter" Dimitri declared.

Sylvain saw Claude and Hilda walk up from behind Edelgard and Hubert. Both of them wielding their relics. "Well put Dimitri," Claude said.

"Do we know who is leading them?" Hilda asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, not yet" she said "We won't know till we get out there" she added.

"Well, let's not deny the inevitable" Claude sighed "Let's go and fight them already" he sighed and gripped Failnaught.

Felix:

The battlefield was eerily silent and, in the distance, Felix saw what looked to be Pegasus flyers.

Dammit.

They were really close to reaching the gates to the monastery

"We should split and take different parts till we reach the commander" Byleth said quietly.

"Agreed" Claude said.

"Hubert and I will take the right," Edelgard said.

Felix heard footsteps approaching them; he raised his blade and turned to face them.

It was Ingrid, Mercedes, and Jeritza.

"We heard that the Church of Seiros is here" Ingrid said and gripped her Hero's Relic, "We are ready to fight" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Mercedes, you and Jeritza go right with Edelgard and Hubert".

"Of course," Mercedes said and took off in that direction, Jeritza stood there a moment then followed after her.

"Hilda and I will take the middle" Claude said "Ingrid and Sylvain, you two come with us.

Leaving Byleth, Dimitri, and himself to take the left side.

"We will take the left side" Dimitri said, "Come Byleth, Felix" he said "Let's not waste any time" he added.

Byleth nodded and led the way.

To Felix's surprise there were no enemies.

"Does this feel odd to you?" Felix said in a hushed tone to Byleth.

Byleth nodded her head and kept looking around them for any enemies.

Why weren't there any on this side?

"You're right, this doesn't feel right" Byleth said in a low voice.

Dimitri frowned, "Perhaps they haven't gotten this far into the monastery?" he suggested.

Byleth sighed, "Maybe, but regardless stay on alert" she said sternly.

Felix nodded.

They reached the grassy area.

"Did you hear that?" Dimitri called out and was looking around.

Felix stopped in his tracks, Byleth stopped momentarily then continued on into the thick grass.

"The time is now!" A voice shouted.

Ah, at last the enemies show themselves.

Some of them had been hiding in the thickets and others used the parts of buildings to shield themselves.

In other words, they had walked right into a trap.

"As long as we stand here, you shall not pass!" The voice shouted again.

Felix saw Byleth stop.

"Flayn" Byleth said calmly. Her grip on the Sword of the Creator tightened.

Flayn fell behind the other soldiers who came out of hiding and two swordsmen lunged at Byleth; she swiftly dodged one of their attacks and the other one she parried with her blade.

Felix quickly jumped into action and lashed at one of the swordsmen. In the distance he could see Pegasus fliers, "Boar, handle them" Felix shouted as he fought the church soldier.

Areadbhar soon flew through the air. Crashing into the wing of the Pegasus. Dimitri wasted no time in retrieving his weapon and taking down the enemy.

"Careful, there are mages" Byleth called out.

Felix knew the warning was more to the boar than to him since Dimitri didn't have that high of a magic tolerance.

Soon there were no more enemies. No that was a lie.

There was one left.

Felix stood back catching his breath as he watched Byleth approach Flayn.

The two of them stood across from each-other for a moment watching the other, Flayn was the first to speak.

"When I heard you were alive, Byleth, I was so happy. But now... Now this?" Flayn said sadly and shook her head, "How can it be that you fight on that side?" she asked, but Felix figured it was more of a rhetorical question.

"She told me to walk my own path" Byleth said, "Not the one that was laid out for me for... Whatever it is that I am" she said quietly "So, I will do just that Flayn" she concluded.

Flayn's eyes grew wide for a moment and her gaze fell to the floor, "I cannot take your life, for I owe you mine, even now" Flayn said, a sad expression fell over her face once again "And yet I cannot back away from this fight" she sighed and shook her head. Flayn looked up and met Byleth's gaze, a small smile graced her lips. "When this is over, my Brother and I will go into hiding. It is the only way" Flayn said then fired a spell at Byleth.

Byleth stood there taking the hit, she had a high tolerance for faith magic but still that spell seemed strong, Felix looked around the boar was watching as well.

Felix wondered if Byleth had told him not to approach Flayn.

Byleth still stood in the same spot, she was hesitating. The boar looked as if he were about to step in then finally, she attacked, she used her own spells, trying to weaken Flayn. Felix was certain of it.

Despite her being with Rhea, the woman who called for Byleth's head... She still refused to kill Flayn.

It's admirable in some aspects. But stupid in others, nonetheless Dimitri and Felix stand in the side lines watching her fight.

Byleth cast a Ragnarok spell, it engulfed around Flayn.

Once it wore off Flayn was hunched over slightly, panting with her eyes closed.

"Farewell, Byleth" Flayn said "I do not imagine we shall ever meet again" she added in a sad tone.

A purple light engulfed her, and Flayn was gone. As if she had never been there to begin with.

Byleth stood there for a moment longer.

Finally, she shook her head and sighed, "Come on, Seteth is here as well" Byleth said "We need to get to him before the others" she added then turned and continued onward.

Dimitri and Felix followed, neither said a word of what they had just witnessed.


	63. The Church of Seiros:

Mercedes:

Emile walked closely behind Mercedes as they made their way to where Edelgard and Hubert were.

Mercedes smiled slightly at the thought of her little Brother trying to be protective, she should be the one protecting.

Well it mattered not, who did what.

Emile never spoke a word as they reached the former Emperor and dark mage.

Edelgard turned around quickly and raised her axe... A Hero's Relic?

"Ah, my apologies," Edelgard said and lowered her weapon "I thought perhaps that you were both Church soldiers" she added.

Mercedes nodded and smiled, "No worries, I understand" she said.

"Lady Edelgard" Hubert called out as he was squinting around at the battlefield, "The enemy's movement is suspicious" he murmured "I think they may have some tactic in mind" he added.

Edelgard nodded, "If so, then let's face them without delay. We'll form a defensive line and hold it to the death" she said then turned to Mercedes and Jeritza, "Strike down all who approach!" she commanded.

Mercedes had a feeling that was more to Emile than it was to her.

Anger flared briefly in Mercedes, is that all she sees her sweet Emile as? The blood thirsty Death Knight?

While they are at the monastery Mercedes will gladly work to rectify that image of him.

She followed Edelgard and Hubert as they led the way through the narrow passage on the right side of the monastery, it was overgrown with weeds and grass.

"Brace yourselves" Edelgard called out, then a church soldier lunged out of nowhere at her.

Mercedes was about to cast a fire spell, but Hubert beat her to it and fired a Miasma ball at the soldier.

"Are you alright Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked.

Edelgard nodded, "Yes, I merely got a scratch" she added.

Mercedes approached Edelgard and cast a heal spell on her.

"Ah, thank you," Edelgard said.

Mercedes nodded, "It was no trouble" she said.

Hubert walked ahead of them, "Lady Edelgard this part re-unites us with Claude's group" he said and paused for a moment, "Which looks to be for the best" he added.

Edelgard frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"More troops came out of hiding," Hubert said.

Edelgard nodded, "Alright, let us go and help them then" she said and began heading that way, Mercedes and Emile followed as well.

"Hey!" Claude called out "Perfect timing" he added.

"It seems so," Edelgard replied and squinted off in the distance at the soldiers who were heading their way. "Is that Seteth?" Edelgard asked, she sounded uncertain.

Claude looked in that direction, "Well I'll be damned" he said while shaking his head "I knew we would have to fight him sooner or later... But I didn't anticipate it being this soon" he added.

Edelgard nodded, "As did I" she sighed "But we cannot falter from this path either" she said sadly "So we must forge on" she added and raised her axe.

Claude sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know" he said "But that speech was a bit depressing" he added.

Edelgard frowned at him, "The truth is depressing" she said bluntly.

Claude nodded "Yeah, which is why we should do what we can to keep people in high spirits" he said.

"Hey" Sylvain called out from behind them "Now is not the time for this" he said in a serious voice "Hurry up and lead us to victory" he added.

Mercedes smiled; Sylvain was right they couldn't afford to be distracted.

Ingrid:

It was a little weird.

When Ingrid thought about it, how quickly things changed.

One week ago, they had been focusing their efforts on the Empire, preparing to obliterate their forces with the joint army of the Kingdom and Alliance and yet... Here they are.

Fighting alongside the former Emperor nonetheless and her second in command.

No...

Weird didn't even begin to cover it.

"Ingrid are you injured?" Mercedes asked.

Ah, right. Now is not the place to let her thoughts go idle.

Ingrid nodded her head, "No, Mercedes I am alright" she said "Although, Sylvain did take quite the hit a bit ago" she added.

Mercedes frowned at Sylvain, "Why didn't you say anything?!" she scolded.

Sylvain shrugged and remained silent.

He'd been like that lately, it seemed as if he were a mile away some days.

Ingrid will be sure to press him about it later on, they need to fight first.

"They are sending their Pegasus fliers to greet us," Hubert said.

Claude nodded, "No, worries I can handle them" he said "Too bad Bernadetta isn't here to help" he added.

"You need to focus, Claude," Edelgard said sternly.

Claude shook his head but remained silent. He must have realized it wasn't worth arguing against.

Once the Pegasus riders were in range, he fired his arrows at them, it hurt Ingrid a bit to see such a majestic beast such as a Pegasus slain.

She just hoped none of them were Galatea Pegasus's.

"Brace yourselves everyone" Claude called out "More soldiers are heading our way" he added.

Sylvain rushed beside Claude so that he could fire spells at them from a distance so by the time they reached them, it would be no hassle to take them down.

Ingrid watched as Edelgard destroyed a blockade that was covering a part of where they were.

She is going to advance.

Ingrid lifted her Relic and followed after her.

Church soldiers soon began to advance on the two of them. Ingrid swung her lance at a nearby soldier.

"Ingrid duck" A voice shouted from behind her and she listened, narrowly dodging a fire ball which hit her enemy square in the chest. They fell to the ground.

Ingrid turned around to see Sylvain smiling at her, "Good thing you listened, huh?" he said.

Ingrid frowned at him, "Do you realize how risky that was" she said sternly.

"We'll argue later" Sylvain said and raised the Lance of Ruins, "Right now we have bigger problems" he added.

"Where the hell is Seteth pulling these troops out of?" Claude said in an annoyed tone.

"No use whining over it" Edelgard said sternly "We must keep moving forward" she added.

Claude frowned, "Well obviously" he said "But that doesn't mean that I can't complain a bit" he added.

Edelgard ignored him and waited for the next wave of soldiers to reach them.

They came and were soon defeated.

"Hey guys," Sylvain called out, "I think they may be trying to tire us out," he said.

Claude was silent for a moment, "If so, we need to reach the commander soon" he said.

"We'll need to get into a formation and push through then" Edelgard said "Anyone who can take a lot of hits needs to come to the front with me, and the rest of you weaken them while we advance" she said sternly.

Hubert shook his head, "Lady Edelgard that is unwise" he said.

"Hubert it makes the most sense" Edelgard rebutted "Plus Mercedes will be able to heal us as we move forward" she added.

"That I will," Mercedes called out.

Hubert sighed, "Alright" he murmured.

Ingrid had to admit, she was mildly impressed by the former Emperor suggesting herself for the front lines, but then again, his Highness would do the same thing.

Maybe it had to do with the fact she was villainized a bit in Ingrid's head.

"Hilda, I see you trying to hide" Claude called out, "Get to the front beside Edelgard, you too Sylvain" he added.

Sylvain nodded and went to the front of them, Hilda on the other hand was a bit more difficult.

Hilda glared at Claude "If I die, I will haunt you" she said bluntly.

"You won't die, stop being a baby" Claude said.

Hilda huffed then went up to the front with them.

Claude shook his head, "Jeritza, you should go up with them as well" he said.

The Death Knight followed his orders to Ingrid's surprise.

"Mercedes you stay behind us, and heal" Claude said, then turned to Ingrid and Hubert "The three of us will weaken them for the people in the front" he said "Ingrid if anyone tries to break our formation you stop them" he added.

Ingrid nodded.

"Alright, enough we need to hurry," Edelgard said sternly.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, yeah" he sighed and with that they began to slowly work their way through the church soldiers.

Byleth:

Byleth crouched down in the shrubs.

"Is that firewood?" Felix asked from beside her squinting at the soldier that they were spying on in an attempt to see how many were around the ballista area.

And luckily there didn't look to be very many.

Dimitri frowned deeply, "I think so" he replied "They must be trying to burn us out" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Well let's not let them succeed then" she said and lunged at the soldier carrying the wood.

Felix and Dimitri followed her lead.

The soldier carrying the wood fell quickly.

Byleth felt a tad bit guilty about fighting someone who wasn't carrying a weapon... But this is war.

There is no time for guilt.

Dimitri handles the Brigand and Felix fights the soldier manning the ballista.

Soon there are no enemies left.

"Well that should stop whatever they had planned" Felix said as he wiped the blood off of his blade.

Byleth nodded, "Right" she sighed then looked around. "Up ahead" Byleth began "There is a path that leads to the right, there we should be able to flank the enemy while Claude and Edelgard fight their way to us" she said.

"My guess is Seteth will be waiting there," Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded, "I would assume so as well" she said.

Dimitri shifted around awkwardly for a moment, "Are you sure that you can fight him?" he asked.

Byleth narrowed her eyes at Dimitri, "I will do what I must" she said "Plus, based on what Flayn said I doubt he intends to fight to the death" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "But still" he began but was cut off by Felix.

"Byleth said she could handle it Dimitri" Felix said sternly "She is not a child" he added.

Dimitri's face grew red, "Ah, right you are" he said in a sheepish tone then turned to Byleth "My apologies" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Come on we have bigger things to worry about than that right now" she said.

Felix chuckled softly and Byleth frowned at him, then turned and began leading them down the path.

They finally reached the end of it that led to the right, there was a patch of tall grass to hide them from view.

"Well, it looks like you were right Byleth" Felix murmured, "There he is" he added.

Byleth looked forward at the green haired man who sat atop a brown Wyvern.

A pang of guilt flooded her, she remembered the night she left for Enbarr and Seteth warned her about Rhea, and yet... There he was putting his life on the line for her.

It saddened Byleth.

But she understood his sentiment as well.

And yet... As Flayn said to her, this is a battle she cannot turn away from.

Seteth...

Byleth walks through the tall grass, heading straight to the green haired man.

It isn't long before he turns and meets her gaze.

Seteth's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, he guided his Wyvern over to Byleth still he was a few feet from her.

"Trespassing on holy ground is a grave sin indeed. You must atone for it with your life!" Seteth shouted as he dove at Byleth with his axe.

She narrowly dodged the attack.

Byleth gripped the Sword of the Creator, then swung it.

"I'm sorry" Byleth whispered as it struck Seteth's Wyvern.

Seteth clung to his Wyvern, Byleth had to admit she was impressed by his resilience on the matter.

Although it was short lived.

Areadbhar flew through the air and tore into the Wyvern's wing, causing it to come crashing down.

Byleth felt a pang of guilt over the Wyvern having been harmed, but it was not the first Wyvern to fall in battle nor would it be the last.

Seteth fell to the floor.

Byleth walked over to him and stared down at him, "I do not expect your forgiveness" she said bluntly, and it was true. She didn't expect it. "I'll only say this, I am sorry that my path led to us fighting one another" Byleth said sadly, shutting her eyes for a moment "Flayn is safe, she fled" she said then opened her eyes to see his expression.

Seteth looked up at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher, "I see..." he murmured "You spared her life..." he added and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rhea... For Flayn's sake, I must take my leave to retreat..." Seteth said softly.

Byleth knew the words weren't meant for her ears, and yet she was the only one to hear them.

"Wait-" Byleth called out.

Seteth opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Byleth hesitated for a moment, "What am I?" she asked quietly, hoping. No, praying that Dimitri nor Felix heard her.

Seteth's eyes softened a bit at the question.

Did he...

Did he pity her?

"If you survive this war, find us" Seteth said quietly "We'll talk then" he added then warped away.

Byleth's stomach sank.

A hand fell upon her shoulder, Byleth turned her head.

Dimitri.

Of course, it was Dimitri, isn't it always Dimitri.

"Byleth" Dimitri said softly, "Come on, let's find the others" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Right," she said.

Dimitri smiled at her softly then led the way to where Claude and the others were.

"Dammit, there are still soldiers," Felix said.

Dimitri nodded, "Halt" Dimitri shouted "Your general has retreated" he added "I advise you all to do the same if not, we will have no choice but to take your lives" Dimitri concluded.

Byleth saw the looks of apprehension on the faces of the church soldiers.

And slowly they withdrew their weapons and began to leave from Garreg Mach.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief.

Dimitri watched them, then he suddenly stopped a soldier.

"You" Dimitri said in a stern voice.

The church soldier looked up with frightened eyes, "Yes..." he squeaked.

"Tell the archbishop that we will not negotiate with her" Dimitri said, "This war will end with her in the ground" he hissed "And tell that wrench Cornelia she better brace herself as well" Dimitri concluded.

The soldier nodded then scurried off.

"Dimitri?" Byleth called out.

Dimitri turned to her; he'd done well with tampering his darkness but... Something must have set him off. "Forgive me" Dimitri murmured and hung his head "I lost myself for a moment" he added.

"At least you didn't kill him," Felix said.

Byleth looked at him in surprise, "Felix, were those words of comfort?" she asked.

Felix went red, "Shut up" he said sternly.

Byleth smiled and was going to tease him further but she was cut off by Dimitri.

"I'm going to head back" Dimitri said, his gaze remained to the floor then swiftly he turned around and left.

Byleth frowned.

She knew she should probably go after him... But now isn't the time.

"Come on Felix, let's find the others" Byleth said while shaking her head.

Felix nodded and followed her.

They soon found the others, "Ah! There you are" Claude called out then jogged up to Byleth. Claude's eyebrows furrowed, "Where is his highness?" he asked.

"He went ahead," Felix replied.

"Hmm, I see" Claude sighed "Anyways I take that you three fought Seteth?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes we did" she replied.

"That explains why the troops withdrew," Edelgard called out from behind Claude, her eyes searched them.

Byleth was certain she was looking for Dimitri, but Edelgard never asked.

"Well, let's head back then" Claude said.

Byleth nodded her head in agreement, "Of course" she said.

At the entrance gates of Garreg Mach the others were there waiting, Byleth was glad for it. In case they had failed in repealing the church forces, they would still have back up.

Byleth heard cheers and congratulations being said to them as they entered the gates drenched in the blood of the fallen. She ignored them.

After having to fight Flayn and Seteth... It didn't seem like something to celebrate.

Byleth walked to the sauna to relieve herself from the messes of the battle, and once finished she retired to her room for the evening.

Both Flayn and Seteth's words rang through Byleth's head.

Did they know?

They have to know that if Rhea falls so does Byleth...

And yet...

Ugh, it matters not then...

Just another thing she will have to live with.

Byleth's thoughts are abruptly disturbed by a loud knock at her door.

For a moment she considers ignoring it.

"Byleth" the person calls out "I know you are in there" they add.

Was that... Felix?

Byleth sighs then gets up and opens the door to reveal Felix standing there.

"What's up Felix?" Byleth asked.

"The boar speak with him" Felix said.

Byleth frowned, "Why, is he alright?" she asked.

"You saw him earlier, how he got after speaking with that soldier" Felix said "The last thing we need is for him to spiral" he sighed "And I know you are probably the only person he will listen to" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Alright" she said "Where is he?" she added.

Felix scratched his head, "His room I think?" he said sounding unsure. She nodded and left from her quarters to speak with Dimitri.

Byleth stood outside of Dimitri's room.

As she was about to knock, she heard voices speaking inside.

Was that... A woman's voice?

Byleth's hand receded back, only for the door to swing open.

"Oh! Byleth!" Marianne said in a soft tender voice, "Did you come to see his Highness?" she asked.

"Byleth?" Dimitri's voice rang out.

Byleth quickly shook her head, "Ah, no I just came to check on him per request of Felix" she said "But I see that he is busy so I'll go" she added and turned down the hall.

"Wait- Byleth" Marianne began "I feel as though perhaps I should explain" she said.

Byleth chuckled softly, "Oh, Marianne" she sighed "You don't have to explain it to me" she said "Dimitri is merely my ally, nothing more" she concluded and left down the hall.

"Byleth" Dimitri called out from behind, she didn't look.

She continued till she made it back to the comfort of her room.

What...

What is this gnawing feeling in her stomach?

Byleth sighs and lays on her bed, as much as she'd hate to admit it. She knows what this feeling is. But she'll be damned if she ever admits it, so she pushes it away and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	64. The Princess of Brigid's Request:

Dimitri:

A sense of dread filled Dimitri.

Her voice had been so eerily calm, and that has to be what scared him the most about it.

Despite what Byleth had said earlier, Dimitri still clung to the hope that the two of them would be together as they used to be

"You mistake her pity for admiration" Lambert said calmly.

Dimitri flinched, at his Father's words.

It had been so long since the specter of his Father loomed over him. Truth be told Dimitri had been relieved by it, and now...

He's back taking Glenn's place to torment Dimitri.

Dimitri ignores his Father; he has to worry about a bigger issue right now.

Did it upset her?

Was it bad that Dimitri wanted her to dislike Marianne having been in his quarters alone with him?

Dimitri sighed, he was certain that was a horrible thing to want.

Nothing was done, Marianne simply healed the wounds that Dimitri had acquired from the battle then left.

"To think, the Blaiddyd line depends on you" Lambert sighed.

Dimitri frowned but remained silent.

Should he explain why Marianne was here?

Byleth's words echoed through his mind.

"Dimitri is merely my ally, nothing more".

Her tone betrayed no hint of pain, perhaps her words rang true. If that is the case, then...

Dammit.

Dimitri rubbed his face, the last thing she probably wants right now is for Dimitri to bother her.

Byleth said she didn't care, well not exactly in that phrasing but, essentially right?

Dimitri sat down at his desk mulling it over.

"You're such a child Dimitri" Lambert said sternly "Leave the girl be, why don't you focus on avenging us" he hissed then stopped for a moment "Oh, right... You can't because you let that wrench live" he spat.

Dimitri hung his head in shame, "Father, but she wasn't the one who orchestrated your assassination" he said "Step- Mother was" he added sternly.

Lambert glared, "Don't you dare" he hissed.

Dimitri looked away from his Father then got up and left from his room.

He found himself outside of Byleth's room.

There was no sign that she was in there. The soft glow of the candle that normally shone through the window was not there.

It was late...

Perhaps she was asleep, or maybe she is elsewhere at the moment.

Despite better judgment Dimitri knocked on the door.

There was no response.

A few minutes passed, then he knocked again this time a bit louder.

This time he heard a thud from inside the room.

Slowly feet shuffled to the door until the door opened slowly.

"Byleth" Dimitri said softly, she stared at him with confusion. Dimitri realized in that moment he had woken her up from sleep, "Ah, sorry Byleth I didn't mean to interrupt your slumber" he said.

Byleth sighed, "And yet you have" she said "What do you want?" she asked.

Dimitri shifted around awkwardly, "I wanted to explain what happened earlier" he began.

Byleth shook her head, "Dimitri stop it" she said sternly "What you do is your own business" she added "Good night Dimitri" she concluded and closed the door.

Dimitri sighed and turned away from her room, it feels as though he has taken two steps back.

...

"So, let me get this straight" Sylvain said leaning over the table, "Byleth isn't mad at you and you are worried why?" he asked.

Ashe shook his head, "Do you really not get it Sylvain?" he sighed "Just because she said that doesn't mean that it's true" he added.

Sylvain shook his head, "This is Byleth we are talking about" he said "She isn't one to get weird about things like this" he added "Plus, they aren't together" Sylvain said then paused for a moment "You told me before you weren't going to push her for anything more Dimitri" he added "I think that concludes that you end up with someone else" he said.

Dimitri frowned, "I understand that Sylvain" he said sternly "It's just... I thought-" he sighed while shaking his head "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have burdened either of you with this" he added.

"Your Highness" Ashe said softly "It is no burden, and for what it's worth I think you can still salvage things with Byleth" he added.

Sylvain sighed, "Well obviously he can it's a matter of if he will" he said.

"Sylvain, she doesn't want that," Dimitri said sternly.

"Oh, your Highness you naive fool" Sylvain sighed, Ashe's eyes went wide "That's what she is telling you with her mouth, what is she telling you with her body?" Sylvain asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ashe's face was red, "Sylvain has a point, your Highness" he said.

Sylvain patted Ashe on the back, "Heh! I knew you would get it Ashe, Dimitri here on the other hand is more helpless with matters of the heart" he laughed "Which is why I will take the liberty to teach you" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "No thank you Sylvain" he said sternly "Plus I think you have your own matters to worry about" he added "I saw some of the Leicester Knights making eyes at Ingrid the other day" Dimitri lied.

Sylvain blushed slightly, "So?" he scoffed.

Ashe gasped, "Sylvain!" he said excitedly.

Sylvain stood up, "Not now Ashe" he said then left from the dining hall.

Ashe watched as Sylvain walked away with a big grin on his face, "I never thought I would see the day that Sylvain fell for another person" he laughed.

Dimitri smiled softly, "I didn't think so either" he said. Dimitri was only glad he now had leverage to stop his friends teasing.

Ashe continued on talking for a while longer, Dimitri just sat there nodding along politely.

Eventually Ashe left from the dining hall and Dimitri sat there alone with his thoughts.

Edelgard:

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose, how in the hell did Byleth manage to tolerate this... This type of behavior from everyone.

It was utter chaos.

"Just say the word and I will kill them Lady Edelgard," Hubert said after observing her in a state of distress from the noises of the dining hall.

Edelgard sighed and shook her head, "Hubert, you know you must adjust to being here" she said sternly.

"Unfortunately, so" Hubert replied.

Edelgard frowned at him, then got up and left him alone in the dining hall.

As much as Edelgard had come to rely on Hubert, his... Callous persona that he manifests is no longer a necessity. She is no longer the Emperor.

She is simply... Edelgard.

Or so she had hoped.

And yet... The boundaries in rank that once separated her from everyone else feel as if they are as strong as ever.

"Edelgard" A voice called out.

Edelgard stopped and turned toward the perpetrator.

Ferdinand Von Aegir.

"Hello Ferdinand" Edelgard said calmly.

"Hello Edelgard" he replied and nodded slightly, "I wished to speak with you sooner, but..." he trailed off.

Edelgard smiled slightly, "Hubert?" she said.

Ferdinand nodded, "Yes, Hubert" he confirmed "I wished to speak with you about what had transpired at the Great Bridge of Myrddin" he said.

Edelgard shook her head, "There is no need Ferdinand she said "I'll admit I was hurt but ultimately I understand" she said "I am here as well so there is no use dwelling on the past" she concluded.

Ferdinand stood there for a moment in silence, "Maybe so" he said "But still, I want to apologize for abandoning you" he said "I felt as though Byleth would truly be the one to reach you and help you see reason" he concluded.

Edelgard smiled softly, "You are forgiven Ferdinand" she said while shaking her head "And you were right as well, that's a first" she added.

Ferdinand shook his head, "I am always right, it is a noble's way" he said proudly.

Edelgard sighed, "I am certain there are a lot of wrong nobles who believe that saying a bit too much" she said.

"My Father for one" Ferdinand said.

Edelgard nodded in agreement, "Indeed" she said "That man's hubris was his downfall, Ferdinand I implore that you learn from his mistakes" she concluded.

Ferdinand smiled, "That I will" he said "My Father... He has done great harm to the Empire" he said "I had hoped that I would get to rectify his mistakes" he sighed and shook his head. "I know it is best this way, but I had hoped to redeem my family name" Ferdinand concluded.

Edelgard was silent for a moment, "I am certain you will Ferdinand" she finally said.

"Thank you Edelgard" Ferdinand said and bowed slightly

Edelgard nodded and left Ferdinand to his own devices, as much as she had despised him during their time at the academy, she had no doubt that he would live up to those expectations.

... When did she become such an optimist?

Perhaps it's something in the air.

Edelgard began to head to her room but stopped once she had seen two familiar faces.

Byleth and Petra.

The two of them looked to be having a serious discussion about something.

"I see, perhaps I will speak with Claude about it and we'll take a group with us to escort you to Brigid to speak with your Grandfather" Byleth said.

Petra smiled, "You have my gratitude" she said and left off to somewhere else.

"A trip to Brigid?" Edelgard called out as she approached Byleth.

Byleth nodded, "It seems so" she said "Petra wishes to contribute as well to the war effort" she added.

"Ah, I see she will be getting troops I assume?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes, that is the plan" Byleth said, "Would you like to accompany me to tell Claude about our plan?" she asked.

Edelgard nodded, "I suppose so" she replied.

Byleth smiled and began leading the way.

Both of them stood outside of the Golden Deer classroom.

Of course, Claude had made this his office, he was always one for nostalgia and sentimentality.

"Hello Claude" Byleth said as she walked in the classroom.

Claude turned to face her, "Ah, Byleth" he said then looked at Edelgard, "And Edelgard? Oh no, this can't be good" he sighed while shaking his head.

"Claude I am going to lead a group to Brigid" she said "Petra wishes to speak with her Grandfather for troops to support our efforts" she added.

Claude was quiet for a moment, "That would be a good thing" he murmured "Dammit, I'll admit the timing is less than ideal, but we need as many soldiers as we can get" he added.

Byleth nodded her head, "I agree" she said.

"Brigid, it will take like a moon to travel there," Claude said.

Edelgard shook her head, "Unless we go by Wyverns and Pegasus" she said.

Claude was silent for a moment, "That is true" he finally said, "That would decrease travel time exponentially" he added, "How many people will you take?" he asked.

Byleth was mulling over the question, "Eleven people should be more than enough" she said.

Claude nodded, "Alright, I'll leave it to you to assemble the group going" he said "Are you going to take his Princeliness with you?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "I don't think so, Dimitri might be too tall to ride a Wyvern" she added.

Claude frowned at her, "I'll try not to take offense to that" he said while shaking his head.

Byleth laughed, "Come on, Edelgard lets go get our team together" she said and left from the Golden deer classroom.

Edelgard followed behind her, "Who were you thinking of bringing?" she asked.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, "Hmm, I think Bernadetta for sure, she has been cooped in her room lately" she said "Felix, Ingrid, oh maybe Hubert" she added.

Edelgard shook her head, "Hubert should sit this one out" she said.

Byleth tilted her head in curiosity, "Oh? Why?" she asked.

"He's a bit too tall for a Wyvern, don't you think?" Edelgard said.

Byleth didn't look convinced but she also didn't press any further, "Alright" she said "I'll go get the people who are coming, you go and get your stuff ready for the trip" Byleth said then turned and left.

Edelgard left to her room as well.

Brigid... She had never been there before and yet... Brigid was still a vassal state to the Empire.

Well... Was a vassal state to them.

Not anymore.

Claude:

"Clauuudddeee" A voice shouted at the entrance of the Golden deer classroom.

Hilda.

"Tell Byleth that I don't have to go with her to Brigid" Hilda whined "Say that I have important things to do here!" she added.

Claude shook his head, "Sorry Hilda, no can do" he said "Just think of it as a vacation" he added.

Hilda sighed, "I guess so, Brigid has nice warm weather" she said "Oh! And I bet the fashion there will be cute as well" she added forgetting immediately about her not wanting to go.

Claude cleared his throat, "Hilda, I think you are forgetting this is a mission" he sighed.

Hilda shrugged, "Well, yeah... But I'm sure we'll have time to look around and explore a bit" she said.

"You're going to have to talk that up with Byleth or Petra" Claude said.

Hilda's brows furrowed, "You aren't going?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "Nah, I have business to attend to here" he sighed.

Hilda stared at Claude for a moment, oh no. He didn't like the look in her face.

"Does this business happen to have anything to do with a cute red- headed mage?" Hilda said in a sing-song voice.

Claude stared at her back, his expression remaining neutral "Hilda what are you going on about now?" he sighed.

Hilda laughed, "Oh? Did you think you were being slick?" she asked "Or perhaps our dear, guarded Claude has yet to realize it himself?" she mused then shook her head. "Regardless, your secret is safe with me Claude" Hilda said.

Claude shook his head, "My dear sweet Hilda, I love no other woman aside from you" he replied in an exaggerated voice.

Hilda looked at Claude and shook her head, "Right... And I take you weren't infatuated with Byleth a couple of moons ago either" she sighed

"Hmmm, I don't recall" Claude hummed.

Hilda shook her head in disapproval, "You're impossible Claude" she sighed "Anyhow, I need to start getting my things ready I'll see you when we get back" she added then left from the classroom.

Claude leaned back in his chair and sighed.

His whole life he had prided himself on being unreadable, someone who was unpredictable in a sense as well.

And yet... Hilda Goneril was able to read him in a matter of seconds.

Maybe he's gotten too soft?

That thought unsettled Claude, he didn't like the feeling of this type of vulnerability it drudged up old wounds.

"Dammit Hilda" Claude hissed under his breath.

Claude shook his head, there goes getting work done.

He stood up and left from his 'Office' to walk the grounds of the monastery.

It was odd.

To see how things had changed so quickly.

The fear of being invaded by the Empire quickly disappeared and was just as quickly replaced with a fear of Rhea and the church.

Although Claude supposed it was for good reasoning.

Imagine if she took her form and decided to invade them, that would be difficult to fight against.

But it did make Claude wonder... Why hadn't she already done that?

Surely Rhea must have known for quite some time that Claude and Dimitri had both been here and working with Byleth to try to unite the three leaders of Fodlan. And yet... Why hadn't she acted sooner?

It was confusing no doubt, perhaps she had hoped they would all tire themselves out then Rhea would swoop in and pluck the win out from underneath them.

It angered Claude a bit to think that as a possibility.

"Claude" A voice called out sternly.

Claude sighed, and turned around to face the individual.

"Hello, your Princeliness" Claude said, "To what do I owe the pleasure for this conversation?" he asked.

"I heard a rumor that there is a mission to be embarked on" Dimitri said.

Claude nodded, "Indeed, you know Dimitri" he began "I didn't take you for one to listen to rumors" he added.

Dimitri frowned and ignored that comment, "I want to join" he said.

Claude shook his head, "Sorry your Highness, but you won't be able to" he said "As Byleth mentioned to me earlier you have too large of a stature to be supported by a Wyvern" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "Why must I take a Wyvern?" he asked.

"Well they are going to Brigid" Claude replied "And that is the fastest way" he added.

"I see" Dimitri said, he looked a bit hurt "Byleth already spoke with you on this matter?" he asked.

Claude nodded, "Yeah..." he replied.

Dimitri shook his head, "I wish I was consulted before it was decided that I couldn't go" he murmured.

Claude shrugged, "Ultimately, it wasn't my call" he said "Byleth is the one choosing who goes and who doesn't" he added. Dimitri was silent for a moment. Claude sighed and shook his head "If it bothers you so much just ask her to let you go" he said sternly.

Dimitri's face fell, Claude could only assume that Byleth and the Prince were no longer doing well. "I don't think she will want me there," Dimitri murmured.

Claude patted Dimitri on the shoulder, "Come on, sometime apart will do you some good" he said "But if it will make you feel better we could go see them off when they leave" he added.

Dimitri nodded, but the solemn expression remained.

Poor, poor pitiful Prince.

...

It was late evening by the time Byleth, and the others had arrived at the stables to leave for Brigid.

"So, tell me Byleth, have you ever ridden a Wyvern before?" he asked as she was latching a saddle onto one.

Byleth paused and looked to Claude, "Honestly, no" she sighed "I have not, and I am a bit nervous about it as well" she said.

Claude shook his head, "No need to worry this baby knows what she is supposed to do" he said and petted the Wyvern's head.

"I'll take your word for it then" Byleth sighed and finished latching on the saddle.

Claude was quiet for a moment, "You know his Princeliness wanted to go with you all to Brigid" he said.

If Claude's words affected Byleth in any way, she did not show it. "Hmm, I see" Byleth mumbled "We already have more than enough people for this mission though" she added and proceeded to list off everyone, "There is myself, Ashe, Bernadetta, Edelgard, Felix, Hilda, Ignatz, Ingrid, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Petra".

Claude nodded, "I know" he said then looked up, Dimitri was heading right for them. Claude smiled softly, "Well, I'll leave you to explain that to him then" he said then left Byleth alone to explain it to Dimitri herself.

Claude doesn't get paid enough for dealing with those two.

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't receive any pay... Perhaps he should demand compensation?

Claude shakes his head as he walked away from the stables, quietly snickering to himself.


	65. The Foreign Land and Sky:

Byleth:

Claude had made it seem as though riding a Wyvern would be simple.

But to be fair, Byleth should have known better than to have believed him. She had been riding a top of the air beast for what felt like hours now and the nausea feeling didn't seem like it would subdue anytime soon.

Although there is one perk to the discomfort she feels while flying and that is it is the only thing that is in her mind.

Not once as she is flying does she think of the hurt expression on Dimitri's face as he wished her a safe trip.

Byleth had assumed it was a blessing in disguise, but it made the night significantly worse when she had to deal with that guilt.

Byleth sighed and sat up from her cot and left her tent to sit at the fire that was now dimming.

"You're up late" someone called out, Lysithea soon came out of the shadows and sat down beside Byleth.

"I couldn't sleep," Byleth replied.

Lysithea nodded, "I understand the feeling" she sighed.

"Hmm, are you feeling troubled?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea was quiet for a moment thinking over Byleth's question. "I suppose so," Lysithea finally said.

"I'm here to listen if you wish to talk about it," Byleth said.

Lysithea nodded, "Thank you Byleth" she said softly "It's just... is this war is done so much will change" she said "And I won't be there to see it, there is still so much that I want to contribute to Fodlan and yet..." Lysithea sighed "I guess it matters not... My fate has been decided long ago" she added sadly.

Byleth was silent for a moment, she understood. Everything that Lysithea said, Byleth had felt. Was it selfish to wish to reap the fruit of one's labor? No, it wasn't and yet they would be denied that. "I am sorry Lysithea" Byleth said "I know that it is not fair" she sighed "Perhaps we could try to find a way to remove your second crest?" she suggested.

Lysithea nodded, "Linhardt mentioned something along those lines, and yet it is hard to stay optimistic about the chances of that happening" she sighed.

Byleth nodded her head, "I understand" she said "But still I won't let you give up Lysithea" she said sternly.

Lysithea smiled softly, "Thank you Byleth, that brings me great comfort" she said then stood up "I'm going to try to turn in for the night, you should do the same" she added then left from Byleth's side.

Byleth sat watching the small crackles of flames that were dying on the charred wood, a few more minutes passed by then she got up and left to rest for the night.

The whole trip to Brigid was a repeated cycle of this.

It took roughly a week before they had finally got close to the body of water separating Fodlan from Brigid, "I have sending letters to my Grandfather" Petra began as they reached a more jungle area, "He has sent soldiers to receive us" she added.

"Ah, I see so they should be nearby" Byleth said and Petra nodded, then stopped in her tracks.

"Petra?" Byleth asked.

"Those are not the soldiers of my homeland" Petra said quietly.

Byleth looked over to where Petra was looking, and sure enough they were adorned in the white church of Seiros armor.

Great.

That's just what they needed.

And then the soldier looked right at them.

Byleth would have tried to hide but having light green hair doesn't leave you much of an option of discretion.

"We need to alert the others," Petra said and began dragging Byleth.

They soon managed to find everyone else taking refuge in the ruins of a small fortress.

"Damn, do you think the church followed us here?" Felix called out.

Edelgard nodded her head, "I believe so, they probably intercepted Petra's letters" she said while shaking her head.

Petra bowed, "My apologies, I was not meaning to endanger us" she said.

"It's not your fault Petra" Byleth said "Well I guess it just means less church soldiers to fight later" she added while shaking her head.

"That's a bit morbid," Ingrid said while shaking her head.

"Byleth!" Bernadetta yelled "This is bad! The enemy's already here!" she added.

Dammit.

"Ok, we need to fight our way to wherever it is that the Brigid troops are, that way they are able to reinforce us" Byleth said.

Petra nodded, "Right!" she said, "There is a stronghold nearby in the west" she said "That may be where my friends are being imprisoned" she added.

Byleth nodded, "Alright, we need to stay together and get Petra to the western stronghold" she reiterated, "Now come on, let's go" she commanded and left from the stronghold they were hiding in.

Hilda:

So much for a vacation.

Although Hilda should have expected something like this to happen to them, it always did, didn't it?

Hilda stayed close to Byleth, her survival was guaranteed that way.

Or... Maybe it would be best to go beside someone else, the church did want her...

Nah, she was still the safest person to be with regardless of that.

"Be careful everyone," Byleth hissed then pointed at some soldiers not too far from where they were.

"We can't hide forever Byleth, they know we are here" Felix whispered back, "I'll charge at them then you swoop in" he said and before Byleth could object or accept the plan Felix ran at the nearest soldier, swinging his blade at them.

"Dammit Felix!" Byleth shouted and ran after him.

Well.

There went that plan.

Hilda sighed and grabbed her axe, now it was just all out battle.

A cavalry unit came rushing at her, ugh.

Hilda swung her axe at them, the soldier toppled off to the floor and one of the archers from behind her finished them off.

"Are you alright Hilda?" Ignatz asked.

Hilda nodded, "Yup, thanks to you Ignatz" she said in a sing- song voice "But... Now isn't the time for praise, come on" she added and rushed off to her next opponent.

Eventually they managed to clear out the church soldiers from that area.

"We are almost reaching my men" Petra called out as she guided them through the terrain.

"Everyone stay close" Byleth called out while glaring at Felix. He simply shrugged.

"They are there" Petra called out and pointed in the direction of three soldiers.

Hilda frowned; she didn't think that would be enough...

But I suppose beggars can't be choosers. "Um- guys?" Bernadetta called out.

Hilda looked over to the timid woman, she was staring at something off in the distance.

Oh crap.

Yeah... Those three soldiers. Definitely not going to cut it.

"More soldiers," Felix said sternly.

The number of soldiers was the least of their worries. What was the real issue was the woman leading them.

Catherine.

Felix:

Thunder Catherine.

A formidable opponent.

She has a skill that is on par with Byleth and Felix both, it's quite possible she might be even more skilled than them.

She was a revered knight for the church of Seiros.

And now, she is their enemy.

Felix's excitement was peaked at the thought of fighting such a formidable opponent.

Felix watched the blond woman cut through the grass, "I came here to ask the people of Brigid not to join forces with our enemies" Catherine calls out to them and shakes her head "But it looks like we had the same idea" she shouted then turned to her men "Block the road and cut them off" she commanded.

"If they are blocking the road, I will not have the ability to be seeing my Grandfather!" Petra said, " I must be moving quickly!" she added.

Byleth shook her head, "No Petra" she said sternly "Stay with us, we'll fight our way through" she added.

Petra had a conflicted look on her face, but she finally nodded in agreement.

"Byleth wait" Edelgard called out "If we get Petra there first, we could get more reinforcement" she said.

Byleth stood there for a second mulling it over, "Alright, we'll split into two groups then" she said, "Edelgard you lead Linhardt, Lysithea, Hilda and Petra to where she needs to get to" she said "The rest of us will fight them off" she added.

Edelgard nodded and turned in the other direction, "Come, Petra" she said "Lead the way" she added, and their group soon disappeared in the thickness of the jungle.

"Felix, Ingrid" Byleth said "Come beside me, we'll make a front and have Ashe, Bernadetta, and Ignatz backing us as we move forward" she added.

"Ah, good idea" Ingrid said and walked beside her, "We really have our work cut out for us now" she added.

"Tsk, no use complaining about it" Felix said "Just merely an enemy that won't be a problem later" he added.

Ingrid sighed and shook her head, "I suppose you are right" she said.

Of course, he was.

Byleth ran forward at a Pegasus flier that had come at them, the beast let out a horrible cry as arrows tore through its wings.

Ingrid must be hating the sight of it. Felix glanced over at her, a mournful expression was on her face.

Felix shook his head clear of idle thoughts then lunged at a mage that had appeared.

One by one, the soldiers fell.

Felix was fighting a swordsman when out of the corner of his eye he saw Catherine approaching Byleth.

What a shame, he really did want to fight against her.

Edelgard:

Edelgard followed Petra through the thickets.

Now that she thought about it, wearing heavy armor, probably wasn't the smartest idea on Edelgard's part.

It was tough to go at a fast pace and Edelgard was unbearably warm at the moment, she decided at that moment to be grateful the next time she was in a colder climate.

"I am seeing the enemy" Petra hissed to Edelgard.

And sure, enough there they were, trying to cross into Brigid.

Edelgard frowned, there was no way that they would let that happen.

"Prepare for battle" Edelgard called out.

Petra immediately rushed out of the grass and at a soldier, swinging her blade at him till he fell to the floor. Edelgard rushed after her, swinging her axe at an archer that was ready to fire.

The others soon jumped into action. Hilda swung her axe at a swordsman that came running at them.

Dammit.

How did the church still have so many soldiers to spare?

That just proved to show just how dire it was to get Petra to her Grandfather, the more soldiers the better chances they have of surviving the fight with Rhea.

A thought came to her head.

What if they lost.

Dread filled her, if that were the case that would mean that Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, and herself would have to have fallen. And then Fodlan would fall to that Woman once again.

Edelgard shook her head, she cannot let it come to that.

Fodlan cannot be left in that Woman's hand and as long as Edelgard breathes, she will not make it easy for them.

Her drive to fight feels renewed and Edelgard grips her axe tighter and swings it at a cavalry unit that came charging at them.

The bodies of fallen church soldiers litter the floor, luckily none of her allies were among them. Edelgard let out a sigh of relief, "Good job everyone" she said and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"I shall be seeing my Grandfather now" Petra said and took off.

Edelgard shook her head but let her be, Petra knew where she was going.

"Come, let's find the others," Edelgard said and began guiding them in the direction that they had come from. 

Byleth:

"Well, if it isn't the traitor" Catherine had said in a cool voice while glaring at her, Byleth met her gaze "I would love nothing more than to rid you from this world, but I know Rhea has other plans for you" she spat. Byleth twirled her blade in her hand, Catherine's gaze momentarily fell to it to see if she would strike. "I never did like you, so I'm more than glad to spare Rhea the trouble of dirtying her own hands.

Byleth laughed, "Right, as though her hands aren't drenched with blood" she said while shaking her head, the audacity of her. "I never liked you much either, now enough chit chat let's fight" Byleth said.

Catherine frowned then lunged at Byleth.

She had her hero's relic.

Which was a bit unfortunate for Byleth since she opted for a silver blade instead of the Sword of the Creator.

But that won't stop Byleth from winning this fight.

Catherine is fast, but she is too pristine with her swings, it's a bit obvious she was raised in Faerghus in that moment, they all fight the same.

Felix had mentioned it to her before and now she sees it clearly, too much honor.

A shame Catherine doesn't know there is no honor to be found in war.

Byleth kicks at her feet, causing the swordsman to fall over.

"Argh" Catherine growled as she fell to the floor, she glared at Byleth then turned to her men "I can't achieve anything more here. Keep fighting! Stop them!" Catherine commanded before she warped away.

What a coward.

"Hmph, pathetic" Felix said from behind Byleth "For her to speak as she did and then flee" he scoffed "It's detestable" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I agree" she said "Now come on, there are still other soldiers" she added and took off to the nearest soldier.

Felix followed her and fought beside her, soon there were no more church soldiers to be seen.

"I think that was the last of them" Ingrid called out.

Byleth looked over at her and nodded, "Come on" she said "Let's go find the others" she added.

Everyone fell in line besides each-other carefully scanning around to make sure that there were no stragglers left from the church.

"Ah! There you guys are" Edelgard's voice called out and soon she came into view along with the others.

"Um, where's Petra?" Ashe asked.

"She went to speak with her Grandfather" Edelgard replied, and turned around "Come, let's wait for her back this way" she added and began guiding them in the direction she had come from.

They waited there patiently for a couple of hours, the sun was beginning to set and then Petra had finally returned. She was beaming with happiness.

"My Grandfather will be supplying us with the soldiers" Petra said happily.

Byleth smiled, "That is excellent news Petra" she said.

"Wait, is that it?!" Hilda called out "Are we really not going to take a little break?" she added.

Byleth frowned at Hilda, "No, it's best we return to the monastery as soon as possible" she said "I don't want to risk them trying another invasion" she added.

Hilda sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it" she murmured "So much for fun in the sun" she added sadly.

Byleth shook her head and sighed, "Some other time Hilda" she said "Now come on everyone, let's head back" she said and began guiding them in the direction of where they had dismounted their Wyverns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I just wanted to make an announcement I'm sure you may have already guessed but this story is drawing close to an end. I am anticipating that it will be 78 chapters in total so like 13 more after this one. I do have a couple chapters after this one written so once I am finished finished with it I will post a chapter a day till it's done my guess it that I will be done with it in the next two to three weeks. Four is like worst cased scenario, anyhow thank you for sticking through this with me. I look forward to how you respond to the ending lol. See you guys Monday!


	66. A Prince's Proposition:

Claude:

It had been roughly two and a half weeks that Byleth and the others had gone and left for Brigid. Claude had been responding to letters from Alliance nobles when a loud voice at the entrance called out his name.

Hilda.

"Clauuudddeeee" Hilda called out once again, "Did you miss me!?" she asked with a laugh

"Ah, back so soon?" Claude asked "The skies wept as your beauty was in foreign lands" he added.

Hilda shook her head, "Yeah, I know" she said "Oh! Claude you won't believe who we ran into when trying to get into Brigid" she said.

Claude tilted his head in confusion, "Who did you run into?" he asked.

Hilda frowned, "Sorry but it's customary to guess" she said sternly.

Claude shook his head, "I won't guess so you might as well tell me" he replied.

"We ran into Catherine" another voice called at the entrance of the classroom.

Claude looked over to see Byleth and Edelgard.

"We managed to fight her off, but she had troops with her" Byleth said "She had the same idea as us with Brigid" she added.

Claude frowned. That was not good news.

"So, the church of Seiros's soldier count might be higher than we estimated.

Byleth nodded, "That's what I think too" she replied.

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, "But why were they guiding forces into Brigid?" he asked.

"Ah, Petra mentioned the Church of Seiros had been threatening them for some time now" Byleth said "Which is why she thought her Grandfather would provide us with men" she added.

Claude nodded his head, "That makes sense" he said "Anyhow, I am glad all of you made it back ok" he added.

"I'm going to go now," Hilda said, "I need a nice relaxing bath," she said and left the classroom.

Claude sighed, "I don't know about Hilda sometimes" he said "Anyways, do you think that they may try to strike her at the monastery again?" Claude asked.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, we don't know" she replied "That's why we rushed back in case they were to try that" she added.

"We would have been fine," Claude said.

Byleth frowned at him, "Perhaps" she began "But I didn't want to risk anyone's lives either way" she said sternly.

"Always the hero Byleth" Claude said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Byleth asked, her frown remained.

"In your case, yes" Claude said "Byleth you guys fought Catherine and her men then rushed over here to ensure that we were safe" he said sternly "I bet everyone is exhausted and fatigue, what do you think would have happened if they were invading us again?" he asked "You would have died, all of you" Claude said before she could say anything. "Don't get me wrong Byleth, there is nothing wrong with caring about your friends and wanting to save them" Claude said "But to the point where you constantly throw yourself in dangerous situation is not ok" he said "It's only a matter of time before you get yourself gravely injured" he added sternly.

Byleth was silent for a moment.

Maybe he was a bit too harsh.

"You're right" Byleth finally said, "I know that I may not make smart choices at times Claude, but I assure you that it is with everyone's best interest in mind" she added.

Did she not hear a word that he had just said?

"Byleth, I don't think that is what Claude is trying to say" Edelgard said "It's you and your eagerness to sacrifice yourself for others" she said.

Claude nodded in agreement.

"I see," Byleth said.

Claude sighed, now probably wasn't the time to lecture her on this "Byleth, just please think more carefully next time" he said.

Byleth nodded and left from the Golden Deer classroom.

Claude looked over at Edelgard, she stood there awkwardly. "Do you think I might have upset her?" Claude asked.

Whatever discomfort Edelgard had quickly vanished, "I am certain you did, honestly Claude I am a bit upset that you spoke to her like that as well" she added.

Claude frowned, "Edelgard, Byleth has constantly done things putting her own life in jeopardy" he said while shaking his head "She talks as if she's going to die during this war as if she has no future" he added sternly.

Edelgard's eyes went wide, "I see" she murmured "I'll go speak with Byleth" she added and left Claude alone in the classroom.

Dammit.

Claude sighed and rubbed his face. Dimitri was so going to stab him with Areadbhar.

Dimitri:

"Your Highness" A gruff voice called out.

Dimitri recognized it immediately, "Yes Gilbert?" he asked then turned to face him.

"We have a report on Arianrhod," Gilbert replied.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "The Silver Maiden..." he said "What about it?" he asked.

"Our spies have reported that there are essentially no men holding Arianrhod" Gilbert said "And since we have no direct course of action yet, it is a good time to conquer it" he added.

Truthfully, Gilbert was right.

It makes sense and having this fort as leverage in the Kingdom will make it much easier when they march to Fhirdiad.

"I see your point" Dimitri murmured "It really is an opportune time to strike" he murmured.

Gilbert nodded, "Agreed Your Highness" he said "I will leave you to think on it now" he concluded then left Dimitri to think it over.

Can they really spare their army right now...

Byleth and the others left a few weeks ago, and who knows when they'll be back.

"If they'll be back" Glenn chipped in.

Dimitri frowned.

"Is something troubling you Your Highness?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri looked up at him surprised, "Dedue... When did you..." he began but trailed off.

Dedue seemed to get what he was saying, "Ah, my apologies, Your Highness" he said and bowed "I did not mean to frighten you" he added.

Dimitri shook his head, "You did not frighten me my friend" he said "I just didn't hear you approach me is all" he added.

Dedue nodded, "I see" he said "Ah, your Highness, you asked me to alert you if Byleth's expedition returned" he said.

Dimitri's eye widened, "Are they back?" he asked.

"Yes, they are back" Dedue said while nodding his head.

"Do you know where Byleth is by any chance?" Dimitri asked.

Dedue shook his head, "I do not know for certain Your Highness" he said "But I would guess she would report into Claude first thing" he added.

Dimitri frowned slightly. Right... Of course, she would go to Claude first thing, he thought bitterly. "Thank you Dedue, I'll go find her" Dimitri said then left from the entrance hall to where the classrooms were.

Dimitri's heart was racing. The last time that the two of them had spoken she had been despondent towards him.

Would she still be upset... Was she even upset to begin with? These thoughts had plagued Dimitri's mind for the past two weeks that they had been gone.

Ah. Right.

He cannot forget about Arianrhod.

That is just as important at the moment, with that he'll be one step closer to Fhirdiad.

"Tsk, I don't know why you're even bothering with the Kingdom anymore" Glenn said sternly "As if they want a wretched person like you for a king" he spat.

Dimitri frowned. Glenn had a point.

But at this point.

Anyone was better than Cornelia.

From what Dimitri had been told she had imposed harsh taxes on the people in Faerghus and those who question her are struck down without any hesitation. He would have assumed that Faerghus would be thriving at the moment given the fact the Church has taken refuge there, but it seems Rhea is no better there. She's enforced the teachings of Seiros heavily on the people and those that oppose are religiously persecuted.

In other words, the people are doomed under their rule.

Dimitri had to wonder, did the two of them get along? Rhea seemed ready to execute Cornelia, well given that Dimitri complied with her wishes.

Dimitri enters the Golden Deer classroom to see Claude sitting down at the desk all alone.

"Paperwork?" Dimitri asked with a small smile on his face, he understood the horrors of it.

Claude sighed and turned to him, "I don't get why every noble demands a correspondent" he groaned "I get that we are using their men and all, but it's not like they are the ones out here fighting alongside us" he added.

Dimitri chuckled, "I know the feeling, my friend" he said.

"Anyways, what's up?" Claude asked, then turned to look at Dimitri "Wait... You haven't spoken to Byleth yet, have you?" he asked cautiously.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, I have not" he replied, "That is why I came here" he added "Is there a reason for your hesitation when asking?" Dimitri questioned.

Claude was silent for a moment, "I may have scolded Byleth for something and I think she might possibly be upset" he said quickly.

Dimitri frowned, "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That she can't keep throwing herself into danger" Claude said "Well to summarize it.

As much as Dimitri had wanted to be upset at Claude for it, he did have a point.

Dimitri had seen her do it countless times herself, just running at the enemy with no regard. Sure, she has the power of Sothis, but surely that has its limits.

Yes, now that he recalls when she saved her Father, Byleth passed out almost immediately.

"Perhaps I should find her and speak with her" Dimitri sighed while shaking his head.

Claude shrugged his shoulders, "Be my guest" he said "Although, Edelgard left to do that very thing" Claude added.

Dimitri tensed up.

Edelgard.

Sure, they were now allies, and Dimitri wouldn't kill her.

But that didn't mean that Dimitri's feelings... No, his ghost went away.

They still haunt his thoughts and dreams demanding her head. Dimitri's Father was beyond furious about his son's change of heart.

"I see," Dimitri said and left the classroom.

Dimitri wound up at the training grounds, call it a hunch but he had a feeling that she might be here.

Dimitri peeked his head inside, and sure enough.

There she was.

With Edelgard.

Dimitri was about to make his presence known, but Edelgard's voice stopped him.

"You haven't told Claude," Edelgard said in a stern voice.

"I haven't told anyone," Byleth corrected, then sighed and lowered her blade "Ok, scratch that I have told one person" she said defensively.

Told one person what?

"Dimitri?" Edelgard said.

Dimitri flinched, he thought he'd been caught.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I haven't told him" she said looking away from Edelgard's face.

"Byleth" Edelgard sighed, "You have to tell him at least," she said sternly.

Byleth frowned, "No I don't" she said, "It's better this way" she added.

Edelgard frowned back at her, "So what, your plan is to push them away, so they don't feel bad later?" she questioned.

Dimitri's heart sped up, what were they talking about?

A pang of jealousy came over Dimitri, why does she know of all people.

"Yes" Byleth said as she lifted her blade and swung it at a dummy "My plan exactly" she said.

"Byleth, that won't work out the way you want it to" Edelgard said "They need to-" she said but was cut off.

"Dimitri"

Dimitri froze.

"It's rude to hide in the shadows" Byleth said sternly "I thought perhaps you'd grown out of that habit" she added.

Dimitri stepped out into the area that Byleth and Edelgard were, "Old habits die hard I suppose" he replied.

There was a tension in the air, Dimitri was certain Byleth was trying to decipher whether or not she should reverse time. And if Dimitri were to confront whatever she and Edelgard had been discussing, he risks losing all of the information he just heard.

"Did you need something?" Byleth asked calmly.

"Ah, right my apologies" Dimitri said "I wished to speak with you" he said "However I spoke to Claude and he mentioned you might be upset, so I figured you would be here" he added.

Byleth nodded, "I see" she said "What did you need to speak with me about?" she asked.

Arianrhod.

Right.

"Actually, it might be best for the three of us and Claude to discuss this at once" Dimitri said, "We might have a chance to conquer Arianrhod" he added.

Edelgard's eyes widened and Byleth's face remained neutral.

"Arianrhod" Edelgard recited "That is a smart place strategically for us, since we will be heading into the Kingdom" she said.

Byleth nodded her head in agreement, "Let's go to Claude then" she said.

Dimitri nodded, then began leading the way.

Byleth:

Byleth watched Dimitri from behind.

How much did he hear? She was certain that he had been there listening for some time.

However... Dimitri made no indication that he had heard anything.

Edelgard walked quietly besides Byleth, every once in a while, she would peek over at her. Byleth was certain she must feel slightly bad over the idea that someone may have overheard their sensitive conversation. Even if that someone was Dimitri.

Dammit.

Maybe she should use Divine Pulse?

No, that's a waste.

Byleth could imagine the lecture that Sothis would have given her for doing such a thing.

There was no talking amongst the three of them as they made their way to Claude, just awkward silence till they reached the Golden Deer classroom.

"Back so soon, Dimitri?" Claude asked as they entered the room "Oh, you brought everyone with you" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I forgot to mention to you earlier that I had received a report from Gilbert" he said.

Claude furrowed his eyebrows, "Good or bad?" he asked.

"Good news" Dimitri replied, "Arianrhod isn't being protected too heavily" he said "Now would be the perfect time to strike" he added.

Claude was silent for a moment, "But since it is in the Kingdom, that could always change quickly, huh?" he murmured "I'll admit it is a little risky... But it would be smart for us to have that fortress as leverage" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree" he said "But I feel the benefits outweigh the negatives" he added.

Claude nodded, "I know it does" he sighed then turned to Byleth "Can you assemble who is coming?" he asked.

"Of course," Byleth replied then turned to Edelgard, "Are you good for another trip?" she asked.

Edelgard nodded.

Claude laughed, "Just don't go asking Hilda that" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I figured as much, are you going on this one Claude?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll stay behind" Claude said "Someone needs to watch this pace while you guys fight" he added.

"Of course," Byleth said while nodding then began to leave.

"Ah, Byleth I'll help you choose our troops" Dimitri said and walked beside her.

Byleth shook her head, "There is no need Dimitri" she began "I can handle it" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "I am going to help Byleth, whether you like it or not" he said "I am the one that brought this mission to our attention so it is only right that I contribute" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Alright" she finally said and left from the room with Dimitri following behind her.

"How did your trip go?" Dimitri asked.

"It was fine," Byleth replied.

Dimitri fastened his pace for a moment to walk alongside her, "You guys weren't there for very long" he said.

Byleth sighed, "Yeah I know" she said "That was due to the church of Seiros" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "The Church of Seiros?" he recited in a questioning tone.

"Ah, I figured Claude would have told you" she said "We got to Brigid and there were troops from the church lying in wait" she added.

"Do you think it was a trap?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I don't" she said "I think we just got there at a bad time" she added.

"I suppose" Dimitri said "Any notable figures?" he asked.

"Catherine" Byleth said/

Dimitri's eye widened, "Catherine?" he recited "Did you fight her?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "That I did," she replied.

Dimitri shook his head in disapproval, "Is that why Claude scolded you?" he asked.

"Kinda?" Byleth said "He thought I was being reckless for rushing back to make sure that the church hadn't tried to invade" she added.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I see" he said "I get where Claude is coming from, it was a little irresponsible of you, Byleth" Dimitri said.

A pang of guilt hit Byleth in the stomach, she frowned and looked away from Dimitri.

"I know that," Byleth said through gritted teeth.

Byleth stopped in her tracks, Dimitri looked confused but followed her lead. "Is something the matter?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I just realized we were wandering aimlessly" she said "We need to figure out who we will have join us" she said.

Dimitri's face went red, "Ah, right" he said, "I had forgotten about that for a moment, my apologies" he added "Who were you thinking we should bring?" he asked.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, while she would have liked to bring most of the people who had gone with them but like Claude had mentioned they had just arrived, chances are most of them won't be willing to go aside from Felix and possibly Ingrid.

"Hmmm, who were you thinking?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Sylvain and maybe Raphael?" he said with uncertainty.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, they would be good to bring" she said. Dimitri smiled softly, "I'm thinking maybe Felix as well, I am certain he would be willing" she added.

"I am certain he would," Dimitri said, concurring with her opinion.

"Mercedes would also be good to bring, oh the Death Knight as well" Byleth said, Dimitri looked a little apprehensive about her last choice. "Hubert will probably demand to come along, hmm oh Ferdinand would be a good person to have join us as well" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "That just leaves one more person" he said.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "How about Lorenz?" she asked.

"He hasn't fought in a while" Dimitri said, Byleth nodded her head in agreement.

"More the reason to bring him, I suppose" Byleth said.

Dimitri chuckled, "I suppose so" he said.

"I am certain that Lorenz and Ferdinand will be able to keep one another's... Personalities at bay" Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded, there was a soft smile on his face, "I'll take your word for it" he said.

Byleth looked away and nodded.

"You have to tell him at least".

Edelgard had told her that in the training grounds. Byleth understood where she was coming from, but at the same time she doesn't understand how that will affect Dimitri.

Dimitri told Byleth to tell him when she is ready...

But...

There is no way to be ready to tell him that she would die.

He has suffered enough from the weight of the dead, she doesn't want to burden him with something he can't handle.

"Let's split up and find them," Byleth said.

Dimitri looked to the ground, "Right... It will be quicker that way" he said.

Byleth nodded and left Dimitri to search for their allies.


	67. Arianrhod Part One:

Dimitri:

It was sunrise.

Dimitri was the first one to reach the stables to leave for Arianrhod. Truthfully, he was nervous.

There were many things that could happen, for one troops could show up there at any time, but...

Taking back such an important fort would be extremely beneficial to them, there was no denying that but still Dimitri was a bit apprehensive about it.

For all they knew it could be a big trap.

Dimitri sighed, out of the corner of his eye he made out mint green hair.

Was... Was she trying to stay out of his sight?

Dimitri frowned at the thought, but he knew it was a possibility.

"Just leave her be" Glenn hissed, the thought saddened Dimitri, but... Glenn was probably right. As much as it pained him to admit, Byleth didn't seem like she wanted to be around him more so than normal.

"So, what your plan is to push them away, so they don't feel bad later?".

Edelgard had said that when Dimitri was eavesdropping on their conversation.

As enlightening as it was to hear something that could help Dimitri figure out what she was hiding, it seemed to only puzzle him further.

What is she hiding?

Slowly as the sun grew higher in the sky more people began to arrive.

"Boar" Felix called out from behind him.

Dimitri turned to greet his friend, "Hello Felix" he said while nodding.

Felix frowned at him, "Your bags under your eyes are darker" he said bluntly "Did you even sleep?" he questioned.

No.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck, "I had a hard time falling asleep is all" he replied.

Felix didn't seem to buy his excuse, "You idiot" he said sternly "What happens if you get injured from exhaustion" he added.

Dimitri looked to the ground; he really hadn't expected this lecture from Felix.

"Calm down Felix" Sylvain's voice called out as he approached them, "His Highness looks so dejected, like a kicked puppy" he laughed "How can you just yell at him like that without remorse" Sylvain added while shaking his head.

"I'm a cat person," Felix said bluntly.

Sylvain frowned and shook his head once more, "Not my point Felix" he sighed "You can't just yell at His Highness like that" he said sternly.

"Oh, but you get to tease him" Felix rebutted.

"That's different," Sylvain said "His Highness needs my teasing, or he gets nowhere" he added.

"Ah, right like you and Ingrid" Felix said.

Blush crept on Sylvain's cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

Felix shook his head, "Yeah, right" he said.

The two of them bickered like that till they had left the monastery.

It would take them a day at most to reach Arianrhod, Dimitri was longing for the cold frigid air of Fhirdiad, but the warmer breeze of Arianrhod would have to suffice for the time being. It was certainly colder than it was at Garreg Mach, although not by that much. But still it was better than nothing. Although now that Dimitri thought about it a good majority of his companions were from areas significantly warmer than Faerghus was, this might prove to be hard for them.

Dimitri looked over at Byleth. She wasn't too far from him; she had been riding beside Edelgard for the duration of the time. And not once had he heard a peep from them, they rode in silence.

Was it out of anger? But if so, why would they even ride beside one another, or was it just that they were closer than Dimitri had guessed? Perhaps it was the strength of that secret that kept one another bound to each other.

Dimitri sighed, "Why the long face Your Highness?" Sylvain asked casually.

"Ah, my apologies, I was just simply thinking about Arianrhod" he replied.

Sylvain's eyes narrowed at him, he didn't look convinced, but Sylvain also didn't pry this time.

By the time night fell they were nearby Gaspard territory.

They quickly set up camp, which wasn't hard to do with only eleven people.

"Ah! I'll get the fire started, I'm starving!" Raphael called out.

Dimitri watched the purple haired man shake his head, "Tsk, must you always think of food" Lorenz scolded.

"I'm pretty famished myself" Mercedes butted in an attempt to shut Lorenz up.

And to Dimitri's surprise it had worked to some degree.

It wasn't long before the meager rations that were their dinner were passed around and everyone gathered by the fire.

"I didn't expect Faerghus to be this... Cold" Edelgard had said to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah?" Sylvain said, Dimitri groaned internally. He knew exactly what would follow. "I know something that will keep you warm," Sylvain said with a wink.

Felix smacked the back of Sylvain's head, hard. "You're disgusting," Felix added.

Hubert glared at Sylvain, "I advise you watch your mouth in regard to Lady Edelgard" he hissed.

Sylvain met his gaze, and shrugged "Yeah? You and what army?" he asked.

Dimitri glanced over at Hubert and he was fuming.

Great.

A good way to start out this mission.

Hubert opened his mouth to rebut Sylvain's comment but Edelgard cut him off.

"Don't you dare Hubert," Edelgard said in a warning tone, he shut his mouth, but the scowl remained.

An uneasy silence fell over them, perhaps they should have chosen different allies to accompany them.

"What do you think it will be like inside of Arianrhod?" Byleth questioned the group trying to tear away the tension that had grown.

"Well fortified, although that's a given" Lorenz said.

When was the last time that Dimitri had even stepped foot in there, he was sixteen maybe seventeen and it had been a few years after his Father had passed?

He remembered the first time he had ever stepped foot in that fortress, he had gone with his Father to learn the ropes of things. "As future ruler it is important you know your assets" Lambert had said. Dimitri stared at the massive fortress in awe, there was so much to it and to have such an impressive defense in his possession it left him speechless.

Dimitri looked down at the floor, his Father.

He knew how his ghost felt about Dimitri's failures, but how would his true Father be? Would he understand Dimitri's choices or would he be disappointed as well...

"His Highness would probably know the layout the best, Felix and I have only been there a handful of times" Sylvain called out, breaking Dimitri's train of thought "I would imagine he's got a good idea of what we are dealing with" he added.

Dimitri was silent for a moment and the eyes of his allies fell on him, "It's possible that the fort has changed in recent years" he said.

"That is possible" Felix murmured.

Byleth sighed, "So we're going in with essentially going in with no clue as to what to expect then" she said.

"pretty much" Sylvain replied.

Silence fell over them once again, then slowly one by one they left for bed till Dimitri remained alone at the fire. He stayed there for only a couple more minutes then retired himself as well to get rest before tomorrow, since they were most certainly going to fight tomorrow.

They're so close.

Byleth:

"Miss Eisner" A voice called out as Byleth made her way to her tent.

Byleth clutched her blade and turned around to face the person.

Hubert.

"Oh" Byleth said and released her grip on the blade "What do you want?" she asked.

Hubert stood there silently for a moment just observing Byleth, "Lady Edelgard expressed dissatisfaction over a choice of yours" he said bluntly.

Hubert was never one for pleasantries.

Byleth frowned at him, "So?" she said "I know what is best for them and telling them about it will hurt them" she said sternly

Hubert held her gaze, "I agree" he said.

He... Agrees?

That's a first.

Byleth stared at Hubert dumbfound, "What?" she asked in confusion.

Hubert sighed and shook his head, "I understand if you tell them then our chance of killing Rhea drastically decrease" he replied "It's best to leave them ignorant of what is to come" he added.

Byleth had come to that conclusion as well moons ago, and yet... She couldn't deny the harshness in it when Hubert had said it. Perhaps... No, she couldn't. "I see" Byleth said then turned around and left to her tent for the night.

Hubert was known to be a callous man... If he approved of something that she was doing to that degree than... Could she be in the wrong about this?

But to tell them, to tell Dimitri that... Could she do it? Knowing Dimitri, he would want to do whatever it took to get her to survive which meant not killing Rhea and doing that would defeat the purpose of everything they have fought so hard for.

Byleth sighed and laid down in her cot, there was a lot to consider there was no doubt about that.

...

"Byleth, wake up" a soft voice called out to her.

Byleth groaned and opened her eyes to see Mercedes, "Sorry to have woken you up, but we are packing up camp" she said.

Byleth sat up and nodded her head, "I see" she said "I'll get prepared to leave than, thank you Mercedes" she added.

Mercedes smiled at her, "It was no problem Byleth" she said than left from the tent.

Byleth sighed and rubbed at her face.

Today they would reach Arianrhod.

There was no doubt in her mind that they would be fighting today, the issue was who they would be up against.

Byleth didn't think that it would be Rhea herself, she would probably be in Fhirdiad. Maybe Catherine?

That was a possibility, although after her defeat in Brigid, Byleth doubted that she would be in the front lines for a while.

Perhaps it's just soldiers there?

Although Byleth strongly doubted that as well.

Byleth got up from her cot and gathered her belongings, the last thing she needed was to have the army waiting on her.

As soon as everyone was packed, they departed and began their march to Arianrhod.

Byleth had made the grave mistake of riding beside Edelgard, alone she wasn't bad company. But when Ferdinand was nearby... Sothis have mercy.

"Ferdinand, I specialize in the axe" Edelgard said sternly "I strongly doubt your prowess with it surpass mine" she added.

"Ha!" Ferdinand said loudly "I challenge you than to test that" he declared.

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ferdinand, I am no longer the Emperor" she said sternly "Must you continue with this pointless competition" she sighed.

"And I am no longer to be the Adrestrian Empire's prime minister" Ferdinand said "It's simply friendly competition" he added "Although if you believe that you are inferior, I understand your reluctance to fight" he concluded.

Edelgard's eyes narrowed at him, "Excuse me" she said sternly "I am more than capable than to defeat you with an axe, I merely wished to save you from such an embarrassment" she added.

Ferdinand's face turned red, "I would not face embarrassment since I would be winning" he replied.

"Ha, as if" Edelgard said.

Ferdinand frowned then looked over to Byleth, "Who do you think is the stronger out of us?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "Don't you dare drag me into this" she said sternly.

Ferdinand looked mildly offended, "Whatever do you mean?" he said.

"Just tell him I'm stronger already Byleth, there is no need to spare his feelings" Edelgard said.

Ferdinand shook his head, "That is nonsense" he said "It's obvious she is trying to spare your feelings" he said.

Byleth sighed, the two of them continued to bicker with one another, Byleth had a feeling there was more to it than just strength but honestly, she didn't care to read the situation any further.

"Byleth just tell them so they will shut up" Felix said in a serious tone.

Dammit.

"Both of you are equally tied, in strength" Byleth said bluntly.

Edelgard's eyes went wide with shock.

"That's preposterous Byleth, I am obviously superior" Ferdinand said while shaking his head.

Byleth slowed down the speed of her horse so that she slowly drifted away from them, and at last she could have peace on this march.

...

It was evening by the time they reached Arianrhod, the fort was massive.

Who knows how many soldiers are lingering in there.

Is it possible they are marching right to their deaths?

No, she couldn't think like this now of all times.

"Everyone, steel yourself" Dimitri said "While we are expecting it to be easy, we must be prepared for worst case scenario" he added.

They slowly approached the entrance to the fort, weird.

There were no guards.

Byleth tensed up, something felt off.

And yet... They still entered the fort.

Edelgard looked around as they entered, "So this is the Silver Maiden... Seeing it with my own eyes, I finally understand it's strength" she said pausing for a moment "Especially that it's strength is distrusted across it's frontal defenses" she added.

"How could they deceive me and send me here knowing an army was coming" A shrill voice yelled.

Byleth looked around she didn't see anyone, and everyone else looked equally confused.

Perhaps voice projection by magic?

"But it's not like I'm going to stand by and watch... I will slaughter them all" The voice yelled once again.

"Lady Edelgard is that..." Hubert began

"Cornelia" Dimitri hissed and lifted Areadbhar, "That woman... She took my kingdom from me" he said sternly and closed his eyes briefly "I'll have her head" he growled and nearly charged in.

"Dimitri" Byleth said sternly and gripped onto his forearm, "Now is not the time nor the place to lose yourself like this" she said

Felix stood in front of Dimitri, "Don't go boar on us" he said in a serious voice.

Dimitri looked to the floor and pulled his arm out of Byleth's grip, "Right..." he said "My apologies, I won't let it happen again" he added.

Felix remained there for a moment, then sighed "Come on Dimitri, lead us to battle" he said as he shook his head.

Dimitri walked to the front of them, "Cornelia... So, you have come here in command of the troops from the Kingdom, and Church" he said then paused for a moment "Let's move onward" he added and began leading them deeper into the fort.

It wasn't long before they were met with enemies, two Pegasus Knight's came flying at them. Mercedes took one down swiftly, while Dimitri's Areadbhar tore through the wing of the other causing the flier to come falling down then Felix finished him off.

"More enemies" someone called out.

Byleth felt something hit her from behind, knocking her forward.

Come on.

Out of everyone to hit with magic, they chose her? Really? She groaned internally at their poor choice.

Byleth turned around to see the mage who had fired at her, only to see them engaged in combat with Sylvain already.

It had been a Holy Knight.

Sylvain was quick to overpower the knight and soon he lied on the ground.

Nearby Felix was clashing blades with a sword master, he lasted a bit longer than most but like most people Felix fought against he wound up on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Should we split up?" Ferdinand's voice called out, Byleth looked around there were two different routes to take.

"I believe that might be for the best" Dimitri said "Beware though, I remember that there are traps set around here in case of invasion" he added.

"Ah, damn I think your right" Sylvain said while rubbing his head, "This fort is known for mechanical traps" he confirmed.

"Not to mention Cornelia most likely has a few toys of her own on the battlefield today" Hubert said.

Byleth looked over at him and frowned, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"She works with those who Slither in the Dark" Edelgard said, "She will have more than just soldiers I would assume" she added.

"Wait, I thought they were against the church?" Sylvain said in a confused tone, "Then why is she working with the church?" he added.

Hubert shook his head, "She is more infiltrating the church" he said "Like Tomas had" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Let's not waste any more time" she said "The quicker we defeat her the better" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree" he said.

"I'll take half of the group and lead them down the right" Edelgard said.

Dimitri tensed up for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement, "Alright" he said "Byleth, Felix, Sylvain, and Raphael will go left with me" he declared.

Edelgard frowned slightly but didn't argue over the group she would be taking which consisted of Ferdinand, Hubert, Jeritza, Mercedes, Lorenz, and herself. She turned and began heading in the path she chose, the others followed behind her silently.

"Lead the way Dimitri" Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded then turned and began guiding them to the left.

Felix:

Felix watched Dimitri from behind.

Something is wrong.

He had known that since he'd been reunited with Dimitri after Glenn's death, but lately... He has been isolating himself from the others once again and that snap earlier about Cornelia hardly seemed to be just out of the blue.

Felix frowned the last thing they need is for Dimitri to go boar on them again, that would cause far too many problems.

"What way do we go now?" Byleth's voice rang out. Felix looked up at her, she was just as bad as Dimitri in some ways although she was less homicidal so that had to count for something. Right?

Regardless they are both idiots.

"Watch out Byleth" Sylvain shouted and cast a fire ball behind her.

Byleth swiftly dodged the attack of one of the fortress knights that snuck up on them she cast a Ragnarok spell at the other one, who fell to the ground immediately.

Felix shot a Thoron spell at the one that Sylvain had weakened; they fell as quickly as they had come.

"I don't think there are any more in this direction" Dimitri said in a stern voice, then lowered his lance.

"So, what way do we go?" Sylvain asked, they had two options either up the stairs or they continue going down the path they were on.

"We could always split in two again" Byleth said.

Dimitri frowned, and shook his head "But what if one of the groups gets overpowered on their own" he said then paused for a moment "It's too risky he added.

Felix shook his head, "No, Byleth's right Dimitri" he said, "Divide and conquer" he added "Plus each of us as individual fighters are capable, I don't doubt we'll be fine" he concluded.

Dimitri sighed, "Fine, do as you wish but don't take any unnecessary risks" he said.

Byleth nodded then turned to Felix, "Come, on then let's go" she said and began climbing up the stairs. Felix followed after her.

It turns out the stairs led up on top of the walls of the fortress, where soldiers would typically shoot arrows from or use ballistics. Although, there didn't seem to be any of those here.

Byleth and Felix walked in silence, for a few minutes "What do you think of the boar's outburst?" he questioned.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know, I don't have much of an opinion on it at the moment" she replied.

Felix stopped in his tracks and frowned at her, "Ok, what's wrong with you as well?" he questioned.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" she asked and stopped beside him.

"You're being just as bad as the boar lately, you rush into things without thinking, and I haven't known you not to formulate an opinion on something" Felix said sternly "I thought you were passed this, but like the boar you keep falling into old habits" he concluded.

Byleth looked down at the floor and sighed, "I... I just have a lot on my mind is all" she said coolly.

Felix frowned at her, "The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts, you'll get yourself killed" he scolded.

Byleth sighed, "I get it Felix" she replied, "Although I doubt scolding me on the battlefield is hardly a good thing either" she said.

Felix fell silent...

She did have a point.

"We aren't through with this conversation" Felix said than lifted his blade and continued walking, and Byleth followed behind him.

It wasn't long before they ran into the enemies, Byleth fought off a Paladin while Felix fought against a Pegasus Knight.

Typically, they were easy to beat, but there were a few who were quicker and could dodge attacks with ease. Felix slashed his blade at the knight but to no avail, until a green and yellow light covered the area surrounding them.

It took Felix a moment to register that it was a spell, and that it had been Byleth who cast it. He swiftly jumped back into action and took down the Pegasus Knight.

"Thanks" Felix murmured.

Byleth nodded, "Come on, I think there is another soldier this way" she said then turned around and went in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, after thinking last night I decided I will be posting every day for now on, I have only like four chapters left to write for this story until it's done! Anyways I hope you enjoy!


	68. Arianrhod Part Two:

Edelgard:

Taking orders from someone else...

It was something Edelgard had never really thought would happen, especially being Emperor for so long she was used to the idea that she held all of the power. And now... She's just a soldier like the others.

It was odd.

In a weird way it was also liberating since the weight of what happens will no longer be on her shoulder, but at the same time she disliked the idea that she would have to listen to Dimitri's orders greatly.

Was he even stable enough?

"Lady Edelgard" Hubert called out from beside him.

Edelgard looked over at him, "Yes, Hubert?" she asked.

"We will have to kill Cornelia," Hubert said while watching Edelgard's face.

Edelgard nodded, "I am aware" she said.

Hubert was quiet for a moment, "Those who Slither in the dark, may see it as an act of aggression and aim their forces on us" he said.

"I know" Edelgard said "But what other choice do we have, we cannot allow Cornelia to continue living" she said "And it's one less person we fight later on" she added.

Hubert nodded his head, "I agree, but there is no telling how your uncle will react" he said.

Edelgard frowned, "We are not siding with them any further Hubert" she said sternly "There is no use discussing this further, we are in the middle of battle" she added.

Hubert was silent for a moment, "Of course, Lady Edelgard" he said.

Edelgard slowed her pace down till she fell beside the others.

"I would have expected us to run into enemies by now," Ferdinand murmured. "I am surprised by how little reinforcement there is," he added.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mercedes said.

Ferdinand rubbed the back of his head, "Yes and no" he said "Because there's a chance they are holding off using a good amount of force until we attack at Fhirdiad" he added.

"Ah, and so we'll be overwhelmed and crushed there," Lorenz said.

Ferdinand nodded and silence fell over them once again.

That's probably their plan exactly, leave an important fort for the taking. Allowing for them to deplete their men and resources before the big battle that will take place at Fhirdiad.

It was smart Edelgard will admit, but to sacrifice the soldiers in here for that...

Although Edelgard isn't one to judge on that matter either. She would have done the same if it meant achieving her goal.

"Prepare for battle" Ferdinand shouted.

Edelgard lifted her axe, up ahead there were two fortress knights stationed.

The ground around one of them shook, Edelgard recognized it as a Ragnarok spell. And soon the knight crumpled to the floor.

Hubert fired a few Miasma balls at the other knight till he fell.

Edelgard pitied them.

To die for someone who would use them as bait.

Their sacrifices will not be in vain. She has to believe that.

"Lady Edelgard, what way do we go?" Hubert asked.

Edelgard looked around and they had two options. Either go up the stairs or keep going down their path.

"Let's stick to this route," Edelgard commanded.

"We could always split up?" Mercedes suggested.

Edelgard shook her head, "No, it's best we stay together in case of an emergency" she said "We don't know their true strength, it's foolish to split up" she added.

Ferdinand nodded his head, "I agree, it is best that way" he said.

Edelgard rolled her eyes but kept quiet and guided them along that path. It eventually led to an opening further in the fort.

Oh crap.

"It appears Cornelia brought her... Toys" Hubert murmured.

Edelgard shook her head, this was bad. "Everyone brace yourselves this won't be an easy battle" she shouted "It will take a lot of damage to take it down" she added.

Ferdinand stared at the large metal machine, it shifted towards them, "What is that thing?" he asked.

"Titunus" Jeritza said and lifted his scythe and ran at the machine swinging his weapon.

Edelgard sighed, "Hubert, Mercedes weaken it from afar stay out of range from it" she commanded then followed Jeritza's lead and charged at it.

Sylvain:

"Uh, Your Highness" Raphael's voice called out, Sylvain glanced over at the large blonde man "What is that thing?" he questioned while staring off at something.

Sylvain looked over where he was staring, there was this giant mechanical beast thing.

"Could that be what Hubert was talking about?" Sylvain asked.

Dimitri stood there dumbfound for a moment looking at... Well Sylvain wasn't quite sure what exactly they were looking at either.

And then it moved.

Towards them.

"Prepare to fight!" Dimitri shouted.

Sylvain lifted his lance and slashed it at the thing.

"Uhh, Dimitri" Sylvain called out, "I don't think this is having any effect on it".

Dimitri grunted as he slashed at the machine, "Try magic" he shouted.

Sylvain cast a sagittae spell, it didn't have much of an effect either.

"I think maybe we need to take down it's shield" Raphael shouted at them.

That... That made sense.

Sylvain swung his lance at the machine again and again.

It seemed like they were getting somewhere now.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted from behind, and a green and yellow light covered the machine momentarily.

Byleth.

"Looks like you three could use our help" Felix called out then lunged at the machine.

Sylvain shook his head, "Took you two long enough" he rebutted.

Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator at the machine, "Better late than never" she replied.

Fair point.

"Hey, watch it with that" Felix yelled.

Byleth swung it again, "Don't get in the way next time" she said.

Sylvain chuckled slightly, he considered it justice for Felix almost hitting him in the back of his head in Enbarr.

It took a couple more minutes of fighting till the machine stopped fighting back.

Felix stood back, "Is... Is that it?" he asked.

Byleth frowned and went up to inspect the machine, "I think so?" she said, although she didn't sound very sure. "What the heck is this thing?" Byleth question as her fingers grazed against the surface of the machine "I don't think this is even metal" she murmured more to herself than to everyone else.

Dimitri walked over to her side, "We think this may be what Hubert warned us of" he said to her.

Byleth nodded her head slowly, "So these are her... Toys?" she said "Did she have these while you were in the Kingdom with her?" she asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, this is my first time seeing this as well" he replied.

Byleth stood there for a moment, watching the machine perhaps to see if it would rise again. "I suppose that doesn't matter at the moment" she said "All that matters is that this thing could die" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head, "I agree, come there's a path this way" he said and turned to the right down a path.

Byleth stood there for a moment then sighed and followed after him.

"Come on Felix, you to Raphael" Sylvain called out and followed after Byleth and Dimitri. It wasn't long before they reached another open area that led straight to the commander.

Cornelia.

But getting to her would not be an easy task.

There was another one of those stupid machines.

Byleth and Dimitri immediately jumped into action and Sylvain followed their lead. Felix and Raphael soon followed.

Dimitri:

The machine shifted around, lashing its bladed arm at them as they fought.

Dimitri had never encountered something like this before, he wasn't really even sure what it was exactly.

But there was one thing he knew for certain.

And that was that it could not continue living.

Dimitri grunted as he took the machine's latest hit and a warmth quickly fell over Dimitri, it took him a moment to recognize it as healing magic.

Dimitri smiled softly; he knew that was the work of Byleth.

The five of them continued to slowly chip away at the machine's defenses.

How could Cornelia create such a thing?

"Oh, dear another one of these things" Mercedes' voice rang out.

Their allies.

"Quick, let's help them" Edelgard's voice shouted.

Dimitri slashed Areadbhar at the machine, there was something that unsettled him about receiving Edelgard's help.

He knew they were allies, yes, but it didn't change the fact that he didn't know what to make of it yet.

And well... It also didn't help when the dead still called for her head.

There was one thing he had to wonder... Would the dead truly leave him be if he killed her? Or would there just be a new face haunting him?

No.

Now is not the time for such thoughts. With the help of the others the machine quickly falls this time, they take a few seconds to catch their breath.

Dimitri turns around immediately.

He knows she is there.

Cornelia.

Dimitri felt her stare glare as he fought with his allies.

That woman... She took everything from him.

And now... He will take her life.

"So that's Cornelia" Byleth said from beside him, "I have to admit I was expecting an old lady of some sort" she said while squinting at the red- headed gremory.

Dimitri snorted, "I think she'd have your head for that comment" he said.

Byleth shrugged and lifted her blade, "Come on, this fight isn't over yet" she said and began climbing the stairs that led up to the platform area that Cornelia was on

Dimitri heard Cornelia begin speaking, she stared directly at Byleth, "Ah, such a shame..." Cornelia said while shaking her head "I always thought we'd end up being good friends. But here you are as my enemy... The only thing left to do is kill you, right?" she hummed.

Dimitri watched Byleth frown at her, but she remained silent, she looked uncertain on how to respond to that.

Byleth narrowed her eyes and then swung her blade.

To Dimitri's surprise it wasn't directed at Cornelia, but at another mage who had been sneaking on them.

"Dimitri, get the other mage" Byleth shouted as she ran to finish off the first mage.

Cornelia stayed in her spot, "What a shame, I thought I had the both of you fooled for sure" she hummed.

Dimitri frowned and quickly disposed of the mage then turned to face Cornelia. Out of the corner of his eye Dimitri could see his allies have gathered around to watch as he fights this wretched woman.

"My, it's been a long time hasn't it, Your Highness?" Cornelia called out in a mocking tone "You've grown awfully strong" she added with a laugh.

Dimitri glared at her, "How shameless" he hissed and shook his head, "You... Took everything from me." he said sternly "When you killed my Uncle and set me up" he declared.

Cornelia grinned, "Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten about all that loveliness" she hummed.

Dimitri felt a lump form in her throat, this woman didn't care what she had done to him. How he suffered the consequences of her greed, "I'll kill you, you monster!" Dimitri shouted at her "You will pay for all that you have done!" he spat and lunged at her.

Cornelia quickly cast a miasma ball at him. Dimitri took the hit and lashed Areadbhar at her.

Cornelia fell to the floor immediately.

Dimitri loomed over the woman, and Cornelia glared up at him. She knew she was defeated but there was something in her eyes that worried Dimitri.

"Gah! So, this is as far as I could get..." Cornelia huffed out. A scowl fell over her face, "Well, so be it. Still I'll give you a little gift..." she gritted through her teeth.

Dimitri frowned down at her, he didn't like the way she phrased that "It's over Cornelia" Dimitri hissed.

Cornelia chuckled, "Right you are. Very well... I have an old tale that I would like you to hear if I may" she said "About something that happened, hmm ten years ago..." she added pausing to see his reaction. "Something Patricia said about how she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to do to sacrifice to do so..." she hummed "And how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the King's head..." Cornelia declared.

It fell silent.

She killed them.

Father... Glenn... All of those soldiers.

She killed them.

Dimitri remained silent, he had heard of her possible involvement already, so it was no surprise to him, it only confirmed what he had already accepted as fact.

Cornelia's laughter broke Dimitri's thought, "Oh, if only you could see your crumpled expression" she said "Ah, poor little Prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew... How pitiful" Cornelia laughed.

Heels clacked on the stone floor.

Dimitri looked to see Edelgard approaching them.

"Silence Cornelia" Edelgard said sternly and raised her axe.

Cornelia looked up with wide eyes, "You should be dead..." she said then furrowed her eyebrows "You cannot kill me, you know that" she laughed "I wonder what your dear Uncle will do once he finds out, perhaps lock you under the palace and lose the key?" she hummed.

Edelgard frowned, "Consider our ties severed" she spat and swung her axe.

Dimitri looked away; he felt the splatter of Cornelia's blood hit him. He quickly wiped it away then turned to the others.

"We'll rest here tonight, then leave in the morning" Dimitri said "But first let's make sure there are no stragglers left" he said then continued walking down the steps.

Finally.

She was dead.

Byleth:

What little soldiers that were left within Arianrhod quickly fled.

Where to? Byleth isn't quite sure, but she hopes that they take this chance to leave from the church. Let their name fall among those of the dead and live new lives, that won't be sacrificed without a second thought.

Byleth and a few of the others gathered the dead and buried them, it seemed like the least they could do for them. Except Cornelia, Edelgard was specific on having her body burnt to a crisp to ensure that those who Slither in the dark would not be able to use her body for any... Malicious purposes.

Byleth didn't understand it and thought it best not to ask any further questions, Dimitri also agreed, he didn't think she deserved to be buried among the dead. That it was disrespectful to them.

Nightfall quickly came, everyone was exhausted from the fight. And lucky for them they didn't have to sleep on a cot for the evening since there were rooms with beds in the fort.

Most of the others had fallen asleep already, Byleth sat up in her bed and looked around. There were a few people missing, but she figured they were simply unable to fall asleep just as she couldn't.

She got up quietly and left from the room to wander the fort, it truly was magnificent. She could see why it was such a vital place for the Kingdom if it hadn't been so little soldiers they would have definitely been screwed.

The cold air nipped at Byleth's skin, is this how it always was in Faerghus? It wasn't even the cold moons yet, she understood now why her Father was always reluctant to take jobs in Faerghus.

Her fingers grazed against the cold stone wall, she thought about what Felix had said during battle. Maybe she let Hubert get into her head too much, was she really being reckless? Claude had mentioned it as well not long before they had left for Arianrhod, but... It doesn't matter.

They are right.

She's being stupid.

But... To tell them. There will be repercussions, they might even try to get her to sit back on the final battle. But she also can't keep lying to them.

Dammit, she really is stupid.

Byleth stops in her tracks and looks around.

What is that noise?

She stands there for a couple of minutes before she realizes that it is a person talking.

Could it be more enemies?

Byleth unsheathes her blade and lifts it to a defensive position and searches for the perpetrator.

It wasn't long before she found the source.

Dimitri.

He was just outside of the fort, probably standing guard.

Byleth stood back for a moment just watching him, the moonlight shone off of his golden hair; it was quite the sight at the moment. Byleth figured he wanted his space, so she turned around and began to head back to the others.

"Halt" Dimitri's voice boomed.

And Byleth froze in her tracks, she heard the sound of Dimitri's footsteps approaching her. Byleth turned back around to face him, Dimitri stared at her with his eye wide "Oh... It's you" he said.

Byleth nodded, "Indeed it is" she replied, a silence fell over them for a moment. "Aren't you tired?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri sighed, "Yes, but my head aches so I cannot sleep" he replied. Byleth furrowed her brow, And Dimitri quickly continued speaking so she couldn't ask about it "Why are you out here so late, Byleth?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep either" Byleth sighed "So I was wandering around then I heard a noise, which turned out to be you" she said "And so here I am" she added.

Dimitri chuckled slightly, "I want to thank you Byleth" he began "today during battle you were exceptional, I am certain we wouldn't have been able to do it without you" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous Dimitri" she said "It was your leadership that got us through that battle" she said then paused for a moment "And our allies, it was a joint effort" she concluded.

Dimitri smiled softly, "Indeed, everyone gave their all for victory. I am always being saved by those around me it seems" he sighed.

Byleth was quiet for a moment, "Is this about Edelgard killing Cornelia?" she asked.

Dimitri nodded, "I have killed so many" he began "And there she was confessing to everything I had sought to avenge" he said "My sole obsession for ten years..." he sighed "And I couldn't do it, I just stood there like a fool" he spat "I said nothing, and I didn't kill her I failed them" Dimitri declared.

Byleth frowned, "Dimitri, you did not fail" she said softly "Whether you believe it or not you showed restraint over your darkness, sure you didn't kill Cornelia" Byleth said "But think about it, would you have felt good knowing her blood covered your hands?" she asked "I know that you wanted to avenge them but, I would like to believe that the true versions of them would be proud of you" she concluded.

Dimitri looked down at the floor, "Byleth... Thank you" he whispered.

Byleth nodded, "Have they been bothering you?" she asked.

Dimitri tensed up and nodded his head slowly, "Yes... They have" he said quietly.

"Do you mind me asking what they want?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, "They still want Edelgard's head" he whispered and closed his eye briefly "I've tried to explain that Duscar wasn't her doing, but... They still insist that she is at fault" he said.

"Do you still want her head?" Byleth asked.

"I... I don't think so" Dimitri said, "I do feel resentment toward her, but I don't want to kill her for it anymore" he said "That desire has faded away gradually" he added.

Byleth smiled at him, "I am proud of you Dimitri" she said "You've grown so much in these past moons" she added.

Dimitri smiled back at her, "Byleth, that means more to me than you can imagine" he said.

In that moment it hit Byleth how close the two of them now were, Dimitri stood directly in front of her and looked down at her.

Byleth looked down at the ground, she didn't want to look at his face she was afraid what she would see.

"Byleth" Dimitri said "Please" he whispered.

Byleth heard the clasps of armor coming undone, and then she felt Dimitri's hand on her cheek stroking it lightly.

Heat rushed to Byleth's face, when was the last time she had such intimate contact?

Dimitri slowly guided her head up until they made eye contact, "Byleth, I need to know" he began "Do you want this, if not I'll stop and leave you be" he said.

Byleth was quiet for a moment.

What did she want?

Dimitri scanned her face for some hint as he waited for her response.

Of course, she wanted Dimitri, but...

Byleth turned her head away from Dimitri's hand, "Dimitri we can't" Byleth said "Things are complicated and it's best for you to move on" she said sternly.

"Is that what you want?" Dimitri asked.

No.

Gods no.

"It doesn't matter Dimitri," Byleth sighed.

"Byleth, it matters to me" Dimitri said softly "Please".

Byleth frowned, "Of course I do Dimitri, I just-" she began but was cut off by Dimitri who pressed his lips to hers.

It was over as quickly as it had begun.

She needs to tell him.

"Dimitri" Byleth said, she looked up at him and his face was flush "There's something I need to tell you" she said quietly.

Dimitri pulled her into a hug, his body engulfed hers. He was so... Warm.

"What is it Byleth" Dimitri murmured into the top of her head.

Byleth sighed into his chest. Why was this so hard? Through the armor she could feel Dimitri's heart racing, he was nervous.

"Dimitri, I won't survive our fight with Rhea" Byleth whispered.

Byleth felt Dimitri's arms tense up immediately, "What?" he asked and pulled away slightly so that they were face to face.

Byleth looked at the ground, "We don't know the logistics behind it exactly, but there is something that ties Rhea and I together" she began "Edelgard told me after the Holy Tomb, once Rhea dies I will as well" Byleth said.

"You've known this whole time?" Dimitri questions, Byleth flinches slightly at the accusatory tone he takes.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"Why didn't you say anything Byleth?" Dimitri questions, "If that's the case I'm certain there are ways to imprison Rhea" he added.

Byleth shakes her head and looks up at him, "Dimitri we both know we can't do that" Byleth said "Rhea has to die... So, do I" she added.

Dimitri's face falls, "Don't say that, Byleth please" he said softly.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," Byleth murmured, tears stinging her eyes and Dimitri pulls her back in his embrace.

"You've been keeping this bottled up for so long" Dimitri said sadly "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner" he murmured.

Byleth pulled away and frowned at Dimitri, "No" she said sternly "This is not your fault, don't you dare Dimitri" she said "Please don't think that" she added.

Dimitri met her gaze, he looked so... Sad. It broke her heart to see him like that. "Is there anything we can do, to prevent it?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "No" she said softly "Sothis told me once some things are fated Dimitri, this is one of them" she added.

Dimitri nodded his head slightly, then wrapped his arms around her again and the two of them stood there in silence.


	69. Love and War

Dimitri:

It all clicked now.

Everything Byleth had done and said before it made sense, she was preparing to leave them.

Dimitri's heart ached at the thought of it, this whole time she had hid this pain from all of them going onward for the future of Fodlan knowing it would lead to her demise...

And yet, she still followed this path.

Byleth hadn't tried to move from Dimitri's embrace, they just stood there in silence.

It drove him mad.

He wanted to know more. For instance, why tell him now. But...

It seemed hard enough for her to even tell him this, he won't pry further than she is comfortable with.

"Dimitri?" Byleth murmured into his chest, "Are you angry?" she asked quietly.

Truthfully, Dimitri didn't know the answer to that. He was upset, yes. But it felt less directed at her and more at the situation.

Wait.

Is that why she didn't tell him? Because she was worried that he would be upset with her? Was she truly that frightened of him?

Dimitri quickly shook that thought from his mind, if she felt that way, he would not be holding her at the moment.

"Dimitri?" Byleth said softly and lifted her head so it was no longer buried in his chest, she looked up at him.

Right. He had not yet answered her question.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, I'm not angry at you Byleth" he reassured "Although I do wish that I had been told sooner" he added.

"In my defense I was going to tell you sooner" Byleth blurted out "You told me to tell you when I was ready" she added and paused for a moment "So, in a way it's kind of your own fault" she concluded with a small laugh.

Dimitri frowned slightly, "Is that right" he said sternly and shook his head.

Byleth stared up at him with a sad smile on her face, "Dimitri, if you would prefer to be ignorant towards this I can always go back" she said quietly.

Dimitri shook his head, "Please don't do that" he said softly it made him wonder had she done that before?

"I don't want you to be hurt afterwards Dimitri, I think you should reconsider," Byleth said sternly.

Dimitri frowned, "You pushing me away won't change my feelings afterwards Byleth" he said then fell quiet "Truthfully, I have a hard time believing that you will actually perish alongside her" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Dimitri, you can't have hope for it" she said sadly "Please don't get your hopes up" she added.

Don't get his hopes up? How could he not?

How could she just accept that she will die so blatantly... Did she even care?

Dimitri hated that she was like him in that aspect, he didn't want her to accept this fate. To accept her death.

Maybe it was purely selfish, but... He wanted Byleth to reject that idea of it. What does Sothis know anyway?

"I'm sorry Byleth, but I cannot accept that as fact I have to believe that there is a chance that you leave that battle unscathed" Dimitri said sternly "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I refuse to believe that" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, Dimitri couldn't quite read her expression. "Thank you, Dimitri" Byleth said softly and tucked her head back into his chest.

Dimitri leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Byleth's head.

It had been so long since he held her in this manner, and now that he's able to there's a chance he won't be able to do it for long.

The thought of that saddened him.

No, he had to believe that there was still hope.

Byleth might not like it, but... Maybe they should look into the possibility of capturing Rhea till they could find a way to sever whatever it is that ties them to one another.

Then... Then they could kill Rhea.

Byleth and Dimitri stayed there for a couple more minutes before Dimitri came to the realization that Byleth might not have a high cold tolerance.

"Ah, are you cold?" Dimitri asked then pulled away to un-clip his cloak and wrapped it around Byleth without waiting for her response.

Byleth wrapped the cloak tighter around her, "Thank you" she said.

Dimitri nodded, "Come, we should probably join the others" he said, "Tomorrow we head back to the monastery" he sighed "We need to be rested for the trip" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said and began heading back into the fort.

Dimitri stood there for a moment. A smile grew on his face then he followed after her.

It seemed things were looking up at the moment.

...

Dimitri woke up to his red headed friend standing over him with a big grin.

"Did you have a good night?" Sylvain asked with a big grin.

It took Dimitri a minute to process what Sylvain could possibly be going on about, but the shifting in his arms reminded him.

Byleth.

Had fallen asleep with him.

It was nothing physical, but they had slept in the same cramped bed instead of separating for the night.

Dimitri's face grew hot, and he carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and got up.

He looked around it was still early, and it didn't look like any of their allies had woken up yet, "Not a word" Dimitri hissed at Sylvain.

Sylvain's smile didn't waver, "Oh come on Your Highness" he said "You gotta tell me, or I will just assume you two did things last night" he added and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

If Dimitri didn't have the Crest of Blaiddyd, he would have punched Sylvain in the face right then and there.

"Sylvain, we were in a room full of our allies, there is no doing anything" Dimitri hissed at him.

Sylvain shrugged, "If there's a will, there's a way" he said "I would have" he added nonchalantly.

Dimitri grimaced at the mental image, "Sylvain there are things that I think should be kept private" he sighed while shaking his head.

"Um, Your Highness you weren't exactly being non conspicuous about it" Sylvain said "I mean if I hadn't woken you up others would have seen the two of you cuddled up with one another" he added.

Dimitri's face grew red again, he hadn't thought about that.

Was it wrong that a part of him wished for them to know?

Did Byleth want them to know?

Dimitri glanced over at the bed she lied in. Byleth remained sound asleep with his cloak draped around her lower body.

It was probably for the best that Sylvain had been the one to find them in such a state, and yet...

No, it doesn't matter.

Dimitri doesn't even know what this means to Byleth yet, maybe she considered it a mistake and would ask that he leave her be.

Dimitri felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of that.

He certainly hoped that would not be the case, but... It would be foolish of Dimitri to deny that that might be a possibility.

Especially since she seemed keen on the idea that her isolating herself would make it easier on the others when the time came.

No.

If it came.

Dimitri would not prepare for that to happen, despite it being against Byleth's wishes.

To accept such a fate felt... Wrong.

Dimitri sighed, "You're right Sylvain, my apologies" he said and left from the room where they had been sleeping in.

The sun was just peeking through, it would be wise to leave soon.

"Your Highness" Sylvain called out, following after him "Oh, come on I wanna know what happened" he said.

Dimitri stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend, "Sylvain, Byleth is not just some conquest to me" he said sternly "We simply fell asleep together, that is all" he added.

Sylvain laughed, "Yeah I get that Your Highness" he said "I just want to know what happened" he added. "Like, for example why the two of you fell asleep together" Sylvain said "Last thing you told me about Byleth was that you thought she was upset with you over the whole Marianne thing" he added.

"How are things going with you and Ingrid?" Dimitri asked.

Sylvain's face grew pink, "Hey, that's not the point Your Highness" he said defensively "This is about you" he added.

Dimitri shook his head, "Sylvain, we need to prepare to leave" he said sternly "Not gossip" he added.

Sylvain threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, Your Highness" he sighed "But if you wish to speak of it, I will lend you my ear" he said.

Dimitri smiled, "Thank you Sylvain" he said.

Byleth:

They departed from Arianrhod early in the morning.

Byleth had been silent that morning, well... More silent than normal.

Her mind was racing, was this a bad idea?

At the time it had felt right but, when Byleth thinks about it she can't help but believe that maybe she had rushed into things without thinking.

There is no way that it would end well for Dimitri.

That last thing she wanted was to cause him more pain, or worse.

Become one of the fallen that haunt him.

The idea of that shook Byleth to the core.

But... Dimitri had taken the new relatively well.

She had expected him to become a little unhinged after she told him, but thankfully that didn't happen.

As much as Byleth realized that it was a horrible idea, she couldn't bring herself to reverse time.

For the fifth time today, time stopped as she sat atop of her horse, the purple light cast over everything. And yet... She couldn't do it.

Was it fair to Dimitri to be selfish in this manner?

He needed someone that had a future to give, and Byleth couldn't do that.

And still she couldn't bring herself to undo her actions.

Byleth sighed as she released her grip on time, and the world regained the normal hue and began moving once again.

Yeah... She was definitely being selfish.

Since Byleth woke up she had yet to speak with Dimitri, and truthfully, she was dreading it a bit. She had kept some distance between them as she rode, keeping nearby Edelgard and Hubert. Perhaps it was a bit... Uncalled for, but Byleth still wasn't quite sure what to make of everything yet.

She could almost imagine the scolding that Sothis would give Byleth over her cruel actions, but to be fair there were a lot of factors to think about when it came to Dimitri.

Maybe she really should use Divine pulse...

But then again Dimitri had said he preferred knowing the truth, although he wasn't thinking about it the same way that Byleth had thought about it for moons.

Dimitri's choice was emotion based, while Byleth's was based on the logic of the situation.

Although... If she hadn't strayed from her initial decision, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

Byleth was silent during their trip back to the monastery, listening into little bits and pieces of Edelgard's and Hubert's conversation while ignoring the stare that bore into the back of her head.

Nightfall soon fell, they were in Gaspard territory and decided to set up camp for the night.

Byleth dreaded it, she knew what would come. She would have to face Dimitri.

And they would put words to whatever it was that they were doing now.

A fire had been made, Byleth isn't quite sure by who but nonetheless it is there. She sits around it watching as the flames dance upon the charred wood with the occasional crackle. Slowly but surely their allies begin to turn in for the night, till it's just Byleth, Dimitri, and Sylvain.

No words are passed among the three of them, Sylvain sighs heavily then stands up, "Well, good night I guess" he said then leaves to his tent.

"Byleth" Dimitri calls out.

Byleth raises her gaze from the fire to meet his.

"Dimitri" Byleth replies in a calm tone.

Dimitri stood up from his spot across from Byleth on the other side of the fire and walked to her and took a seat besides Byleth.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, "I thought you might be upset with me" Dimitri said.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, she had forgotten to factor that in. Dimitri's own self-hate, he was always quick to find a way to blame himself for any little thing.

Byleth shook her head, "No, I was just thinking is all" she said "You weren't at fault Dimitri, I apologize if I made you feel that way" she added.

Dimitri's face grew to a shade of light red, "I see" he said softly.

Both parties were dancing around the obvious.

Goddess this is nerve racking.

"Dimitri, I will ask you one last time" Byleth began "Are you certain you don't want me to go back?" she asked.

If he said yes would she even be able to bring herself to go back?

Dimitri shook his head, "Don't push me away anymore Byleth, please" he said softly.

"Ok" Byleth blurted out.

She cringed a bit, at her response. Ok? OK?

Out of all of the things to say.

Byleth's panic slowly melted away when she heard a small chuckle come from Dimitri, his eye crinkled slightly in the corner as his face lit up with a smile, "I had anticipated the worst" he began "So to hear you agree so quickly... Well it has me relieved" he said.

Heat rises to Byleth's cheeks, "I see" she murmured and looks away from Dimitri's gaze. How could he look at her with such love and adoration, after everything?

After keeping such a dire secret from him, truthfully, she thought the moment she told him the truth he would never look at her in such a way, and yet... Here he was.

Dimitri's arm draped over her shoulders and pulled Byleth closer to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Byleth leaned her head onto him and sat there watching the fire.

...

They arrived at the monastery early in the day.

"I'll let Claude know about the success of our mission" Dimitri declared as they arrived at the entrance to Garreg Mach, it was eerily quiet for some reason but Byleth didn't think much into it.

Their allies slowly left from the gate as well till Byleth and Edelgard were left.

"I told him" Byleth blurted out.

Edelgard's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head, "It was for the best" she said "How did Dimitri take the news?" she asked.

"Surprisingly well" Byleth confessed "Although I think he doesn't believe it entirely" she added.

Edelgard nodded, "Hmm, I see" she murmured "Do you think that he will be a problem later on?" she asked.

Byleth shrugged, "I don't know" she said "I explained to him why Rhea has to die, but ultimately I cannot predict his actions" she concluded.

"I must ask, what motivated you to tell Dimitri?" Edelgard questioned "Last we spoke on that matter you seemed set on keeping it from him" she added.

"Hubert told me that I was making the right choice to keep it from him" Byleth said bluntly "So, I figured that maybe you were right on the matter" she added.

Edelgard laughed slightly, "I see" she said with a small smile "Nonetheless, I am glad that you did, my friend" she added "It would have caused more harm than-" Edelgard began then stopped mid-sentence, her smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed. "Byleth have your sword ready to strike" Edelgard hissed.

Byleth didn't need any further instructions, she did as she was told and unsheathed the sword of the creator then turned around to see what had Edelgard so tense.

"My, my, is this any way to greet your dear Uncle?".

Byleth starred with her blade drawn at the man with dark brown hair that approached them.

Arundel.

Edelgard stood beside Byleth, "What turn of events has brought you so suddenly to Garreg Mach, Uncle?" Edelgard asked in a stern voice.

Byleth had the feeling she knew what it was about.

"I wanted to see the face of my niece, who so bravely took Arianrhod" Arundel said calmly "Who was thought to have fallen alongside the Empire" he added. Byleth got the chills, this conversation didn't feel right. "I do wonder, niece" Arundel began "Why not make your presence known to your allies, some might consider it deception" he said "And the company you've chosen to keep doesn't help your case either" he added.

Edelgard kept her gaze locked with Arundel but she remained silent.

"Ah, I see" Arundel said "However, there are some unfortunate consequences" he said sternly "What wasteful meddling" he added. "I do wonder, whose idea it was to kill Cornelia. My dear niece or my nephew?" Arundel asked.

"It doesn't matter" Byleth butted in, Edelgard didn't look to have an answer to his question.

Arundel glared at Byleth.

"Indeed. We came only to kill our enemies" Edelgard said.

Arundel turned his attention back to Edelgard, "You speak as though you are one of them" he said "Your intentions are as clear as day to me" he said sternly then began to turn around "I will be praying that the monastery will not become another, Arianrhod" he declared than began walking away.

Byleth had a bad feeling about this.

Edelgard frowned, "Another Arianrhod? Just what do you mean..." she began.

"Farewell" Arundel called out and warped away.

Dread filled Byleth, what could he have meant by that.

Edelgard had a worried expression over her face, oh Sothis they were screwed.

Loud footsteps sounded at the gates and drew closer to them, "Byleth! Edelgard!" Dimitri called out.

Byleth looked to Dimitri. His face was flushed from running "Dimitri, what's wrong?" Byleth asked.

"Arianrhod" Dimitri blurted out "Claude got a report that Arianrhod has been destroyed" he said.

Edelgard froze in place, her eyes were wide with anger. "That... Bastard" she spat.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, then he was staring at them both intently "Your sword is drawn" Dimitri said "What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Arundel was here" Edelgard said sternly "They destroyed Arianrhod as retribution for me siding with your army and for killing Cornelia" she declared.

Byleth sheathed her blade and looked at Dimitri, "Arundel had the gall to show his face here" he said sternly and closed his eye "We should have killed him when we had the chance" he sighed while shaking his head then opened his eye, "Come, both of you" Dimitri said "We need to speak with Claude" he added then turned around.

Byleth and Edelgard looked to one another, unsure but they complied and followed Dimitri.


	70. The Cool Before the Storm:

Dimitri:

Claude had a relieved look on his face when Dimitri returned with Edelgard and Byleth.

He had to wonder, when did he receive news of Arianrhod? Did they believe that they had all died?

"I'm glad you're all safe" Claude said "We were a bit worried that you guys may have been in there when it happened" he added.

Edelgard was eerily quiet, her face was still contorted with anger.

"Our enemies will pay," Edelgard said sternly.

Claude nodded his head, "I agree, but we cannot lose focus at the moment" Claude said sternly "We have to still defeat Rhea" he added, Dimitri flinched at his words.

How can he be so callous? But then he remembered Claude didn't know, both Byleth and Edelgard were looking at him. Watching to see if he would spill the secret.

Dimitri would not.

"I agree" Byleth said "We need to kill Rhea as quickly as possible" she added, Dimitri frowned but remained silent. Now was not the time nor place to argue with her on it.

Claude smiled, "I've begun preparations upon your guys arrival" he began "We should be fully prepared to leave for Fhirdiad in two maybe three days" he declared.

Byleth's face fell slightly, "So soon?" she said.

Claude nodded, "The sooner the better" he said "Don't tell me you're afraid?" he asked.

"Rhea can turn into a dragon Claude" Edelgard butted in "I think that is a pretty valid reason to be nervous" she added.

Claude threw his hands up, "Yeah, yeah I know" he sighed "But we can't risk not fighting Rhea, if we want to unite Fodlan entirely" he added.

Dimitri frowned, "Maybe we could try to reason with her" he said sternly.

Claude frowned back, both Byleth and Edelgard were silent. "Dimitri, we have to kill Rhea, she has been imposing her religion on all of Fodlan for who knows how long" he added in a frustrated tone.

Dimitri slammed his hand down on the desk, "Dammit Claude" he said sternly "How could we know if we don't try" he reasoned.

Claude looked utterly confused, "I don't get what your sudden shift of opinion is about" he began "But let's talk again once you've cooled off" Claude said then left from the Golden deer classroom.

"Dimitri" Byleth said sternly "What was that about?" she asked, although he knew that she knew the answer.

"We had serious things to discuss with Claude, it wasn't the time to start a fight" Edelgard sighed.

How dare she?

Dimitri glared at her, "Easy for you to accept it, you don't care what happens to Byleth" he snarled.

Edelgard frowned, she didn't back down from his gaze "You act as though Byleth is the only sacrifice of this war" she said sternly "Lysithea and I will suffer the same fate, maybe not right away but the end result is the same" she shouted then shook her head "We are sacrificing our lives for the greater good" she declared.

"Enough, both of you" Byleth said "Dimitri, I told you that it's non- negotiable" she said sternly "As King of Faerghus you need to do what is best for your people, Dimitri" she said "And you know as long as Rhea lives the people will never have their freedom" she added.

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I know" he sighed. Maybe he had overreacted slightly, "But I do not know how either of you can accept it so easily" he added.

Edelgard shook her head, "We don't have the luxury to refute it" she said.

"I suppose you are right," Dimitri said, "I apologize," he added.

Edelgard didn't accept nor deny his apology, she just shook her head and sighed then left from the classroom.

And then it was just Byleth and Dimitri.

Dimitri watched her, the anger on her face was apparent.

Oh, goddess he screwed this up, already didn't he?

"Byleth?" Dimitri called out softly.

Her gaze remained glued to the floor.

"Dimitri, I told you how things would be" Byleth said sternly "You can't just lash out on Claude and Edelgard and expect it to change things" she said while shaking her head "I think we may have rushed into things to soon Dimitri" she sighed "I've got to go" she added and left just as the others did.

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his forehead, he understood where they were coming from but...

It didn't change the fact that it wasn't fair, if it weren't for Rhea, they would get to live out the rest of their lives in Fhirdiad. They could have children to leave the throne when the time finally came.

He had dreamed of that since he first proposed marriage to Byleth, and now that they had a chance together Rhea got in the way.

Perhaps it was selfish for him to long for a family with Byleth but, it's a dream he'll cling to till his last breath.

Claude:

After Claude left from the Golden Deer classroom, he made his way to the Cardinal's room. There was still work for him to do, they needed to prepare all of the necessary supplies to take Fhirdiad back.

Getting back onto the task on hand was hard, his mind kept wandering back to Dimitri, and why he had reacted in such a manner.

It confused Claude; Dimitri had been on board with killing Rhea when they had talked about it before. Is there something he's missing?

Claude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, regardless there was no way they could make things work with Rhea, not if they wanted a free united Fodlan. With her in charge of the church she would just reinforce those divisions amongst the people and then all of their hard work would be for nothing.

Surely Dimitri realized that?

The door to the Cardinal's room swung open, "I told you he would be in here" Byleth declared as she walked in followed by Edelgard.

"You are aware I have been around Claude less than you have" Edelgard rebutted while shaking her head.

Byleth shrugged and took a seat across from Claude, "Anyways, Claude we came to speak with you about Arianrhod" Byleth said.

Claude nodded, "What's up?" he asked.

"We'll I'm certain you may have guessed already but that was a strike from those who Slither in the Dark" Edelgard began. Claude had figured as much. "It was in retaliation to us killing Cornelia" she added.

"The mage from the Kingdom?" Claude asked, he furrowed his eyebrows. That didn't make sense why would it matter to them whether she lived or died if she were working with the Church?

"Also, a mage for those who Slither in the Dark" Edelgard said.

Now that made sense.

"How do you know it was in retaliation?" Claude asked.

"Arundel told us himself," Edelgard said.

Claude frowned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Byleth sighed "When we arrived here Arundel approached Edelgard and I at the entrance gate" she said.

Arundel here?

"He came to the monastery?" Claude said in disbelief "Yesh, you would think after Dimitri almost killed him, that he would be smarter than that" he said and shook his head.

Byleth chuckled slightly and Edelgard frowned.

"If you had the chance to kill him you should have taken it" Edelgard sighed while shaking her head "He's a nuisance" she added.

"Arundel warped away before he could be killed," Byleth said.

There was truth to that sure, but they both knew Arundel got away because Dimitri made it personal and began questioning him about Duscar.

It made Claude wonder, would Fodlan really be in good hands if he left the Alliance to Dimitri?

Will he have the ability to do what is best for his people and not let his personal judgment cloud his actions?

Well... He would probably have Byleth beside him, but there was only so much she could do to reign him in at times...

Maybe leaving the Alliance to Dimitri isn't such a great idea.

But then again, it's not like Claude has much of an option on who else to leave it to.

Edelgard is out of the option entirely.

Well there is Byleth... But most likely it would just end up back under Dimitri's reign that way.

Or Claude stays and runs it himself...

No, that was out of the option.

His Father would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't go back home and ascend to King of Almyra.

Claude quickly shook the thought out of his mind, now was not the time to worry about that. They needed to focus on the task at hand. "Do you think they will attack again?" Claude asked.

Edelgard pressed her lips together tightly, "I don't know for certain" she said "They are very unpredictable" she added "My guess is that they won't since they want us to get rid of the church for them" Edelgard said "But after everything they most likely will" she added.

Claude nodded, "I see" he said quietly "I do wish we had more on them" he sighed.

Edelgard nodded her head in agreement, "I know what you mean" she sighed "Hubert has been looking into possibilities of where their base is so far, we have nothing" she said.

That wasn't reassuring.

So, a group of people who have the ability to infiltrate their base and destroy it whenever they like are just running rampant.

Great. Just great.

Edelgard:

Byleth and Edelgard's meeting with Claude ended after discussion of Arundel, he seemed distracted and it was pointless to discuss things further without Dimitri present.

Edelgard isn't sure what Byleth told him after she left. But Byleth seemed to be in deep thought over it, Edelgard couldn't help but feel partially responsible, Byleth had predicted Dimitri being an issue if he found out and sure enough, she was right.

Despite that Edelgard still felt it was the right thing to do.

Even if it risked Dimitri getting in their way, if Byleth had refrained from telling him it would have been worse later on during the aftermath when it came to light of what happened.

Yeah... It's better this way.

The following day they met in the Cardinal's room.

Dimitri and Claude sat across from one another and Byleth sat beside Dimitri.

So naturally Edelgard chose the seat beside Claude.

It was silent while the four of them waited for one of them to speak to break the tension of the room.

"Claude I would like to apologize" Dimitri finally said as he caved "My behavior yesterday was less than dignified" he added.

Claude nodded, "It's water under the bridge my friend" he replied "We have more important matters than hurt feelings to attend to either way" he added. "Anyways" Claude began "I was thinking about Fhirdiad when we will attack" he said "I thought we should bring most of our units with us for the trip, but we won't have everyone attack with us" he added.

Dimitri was silent for a moment. "So, we will be leading regular troops into the city while a part of our army waits in case we fail, correct?" he said.

Claude nodded, "Yes" he said "That way if we do fail all is not lost" he added.

Edelgard had to admit that was rather clever.

"So, who are the individuals leading the soldiers in Fhirdiad?" Byleth asked.

Claude chuckled "You act as though you haven't been thinking it through already" he said while shaking his head.

"Hmm, maybe" Byleth said " But you have to make decisions as well mister Leader man" she added with a laugh.

Mister leader man?

Claude frowned, "Damn Judith" he groaned.

Edelgard didn't really get it but she decided it was best not to ask.

"When do we leave for Fhirdiad?" Dimitri asks.

Claude is silent for a moment, "I think we should leave by tomorrow" he said.

Byleth's eyes went wide for a moment, "Are we even prepared to leave so soon?" she asked.

Claude nodded, "As I told you yesterday we are, but if you think it best to postpone it I suppose we could" he said "Although I think it's best to strike while the iron is hot" he concluded.

Dimitri and Byleth share a glance, Edelgard is guessing he will leave the decision to her since she is the one it affects.

"You're right Claude" Byleth finally said after a couple of seconds of silence, "Right now is the perfect time to fight them, that way they cannot gain any more men" she added.

Claude nodded "My thoughts exactly" he said "Anyhow, we should end things here there is still much to do" he began "Get your things ready, we won't be back here till after the war" Claude concluded then got up from his chair "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to spread the word of our departure" he said then left from the Cardinal's room.

Edelgard decided to follow his lead and leave. As Claude just said they needed to prepare.

"Edelgard... Wait" Dimitri called out.

Edelgard froze as she was getting out of her seat, "Yes?" she said and sat back down.

"I have something of yours" Dimitri said, Byleth looked equally confused as Edelgard felt.

Dimitri shuffled with something inside of his cloak then pulled out a small dagger with a blue handle.

It looked familiar...

Dimitri put it in the center of the table.

"I found it with Byleth five years ago" Dimitri began "We were eavesdropping on the flame Emperor, Kronya, and Solon" he said.

Edelgard froze.

This was her dagger.

"Ah, if my memory is correct, I threw it into the bushes at someone who was prying on our conversation" Edelgard said.

Dimitri nodded, "You would be correct" he replied.

Silence fell over them.

"Is this the dagger?" Byleth asked as she looked to Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded.

Edelgard tilted her head in confusion, "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Do you really not remember... El?" Dimitri asked.

El...

El...

El...

Edelgard frowns, "Explain yourself" she said sternly.

Dimitri is quiet for a moment, "I gave you the dagger" he replied "When we were children" he added.

And then it all clicked.

"You... You were that boy" Edelgard began "When my Uncle stole me away to the Kingdom" she gasped "That was you" she concluded.

Dimitri nodded slowly, "Indeed" he said "I'll admit I was surprised you hadn't put it together during our time at the academy" he added.

Edelgard stared at the table, "To be honest there isn't much I remember from my early childhood" she said "Having a crest shoved into you has a toll on the mind and body" she added.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment then pushed the dagger over to Edelgard, "My apologies" he said "Take it and forge your own path" he concluded then stood up from his chair and left from the room.

Byleth looked lost as to what had just happened, but she took it as her cue to leave as well.

Edelgard was alone.

She grabbed the dagger, "Thank you my friend" Edelgard said softly then tucked it away "For giving me the courage to walk my path" she said quietly to an empty room, where her words fell on no other ears beside her own.

Byleth:

Byleth stared at the sword of the creator, she had laid it upon her bed. It seems that it will be seeing its last battle soon.

Would Edelgard be able to wield it as she had?

Hmm, it seemed unlikely since Byleth was certain it was Sothis's doing of her being able to wield it.

Unless she had the crest stone to go with it.

But that would mean harvesting Byleth's heart, and she doubted strongly that they would be able to do that.

A knock came from her door.

Byleth glanced to the door, did she want to open it?

"Hey Kiddo" Jeralt's voice rang out from the other side.

Byleth went to the door and opened it, "Hello, Dad" she said.

"How would you like to go fishing with your old man before you leave to Fhirdiad?" Jeralt asked.

Byleth was silent for a second, she was relatively ready to leave for their march. "Alright" Byleth said as she exited her room, "The fishing dock?" she asked.

Jeralt shook his head, "Nah, we'll find a lake or river in the forest" he replied.

Byleth nodded and followed his lead, it wasn't long before they reached a small lake with fishing rods set up.

"Captain Jeralt" Dimitri called out.

Byleth glanced over at her Father while he was watching her, "Hey there Kid, I hope we didn't keep waiting too long" Jeralt said.

Byleth was mildly annoyed that her Father went to this length of meddling, but this was quite possibly the last chance for her to spend time with her Father, so she would suck it up.

Dimitri watched her with cation, they had yet to have spoken about the events that transpired over the past couple of days. While she was irritated by Dimitri trying to reason with Claude over Rhea. She had to admit she was confused still as to what had happened in the Cardinal's room between him and Edelgard, had he really kept that dagger for five years? That was a little odd to say the least especially given the fact he wanted to kill her for that duration of time.

"Ah, no I just got here as well, '' Dimitri said, finally replying to Jeralt's remark.

Jeralt nodded, "Good" he said then went to go sit down at the edge of the lake.

"Byleth" Dimitri said quietly.

"Hello Dimitri" Byleth replied then went to sit beside her Father, it wasn't an ideal time to discuss any of these things with Dimitri, the last thing Byleth wants is for her Father to have to know what is going to happen.

Yeah... There was no way she would tell him.

It was one thing telling Dimitri and a whole different thing telling her Father.

He knows the risks of war well; he'll think she was just careless in battle or got overpowered.

It doesn't matter, Byleth concludes as she tosses her line into the lake.

It's nice and quiet, she's thankful that her Father had refrained from telling Alois about this.

It isn't long before she feels a tug on her line, then she swiftly reels it in.

Byleth almost wished she hadn't done that; it was a terribly small fish and her Father proceeded to brutally tease her about it, so she released it.

Dimitri is quiet with a small smile on his face as he watches them.

"So, you both will be fighting in Fhirdiad" Jeralt said.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes" he said "We leave tomorrow" he added.

Jeralt is quiet for a moment, "Be careful when fighting against Rhea and her goons" he said sternly "It won't be an easy fight, but I want you both to make it back" he said.

Byleth throat goes dry.

"Of course," Dimitri replies.

...

As the sun begins to set, they return back to the monastery, it turns out Byleth's small fish is the only catch of the day.

"Well, you both should try to get some rest now, I'll see you off tomorrow morning" Jeralt said and left Byleth and Dimitri alone at the entrance gate.

"Byleth" Dimitri said softly once Jeralt is out of earshot "You aren't going to tell him, are you?" he asked.

Byleth looked towards the ground, "No, I'm not" she said.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, "I see" he said quietly.

"Good night Dimitri," Byleth said and began to head to her room, Dimitri's footsteps sounded behind her own. She frowned and stopped to turn to him, "What is it Dimitri?' she asked.

"About the other day" Dimitri began "I won't accept this as fate" he said "I understand why we must do it, but it doesn't change how I feel on the matter" he concluded.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I know" she sighed "I get where you are coming from but, it doesn't change that this is what needs to be done" she said softly.

Dimitri grabs Byleth's hand, "I understand, I won't accept it, but I understand" he replied.

Byleth sighed, that seemed like the closest Dimitri would come to acceptance. Truthfully though, Byleth didn't want to fight with him about it anymore, her days were numbered. The last thing she wanted was to leave Dimitri with final memories of her being upset with him.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" Byleth asked, Dimitri looked shocked maybe he was expecting her to remain upset.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he said softly with a small smile on his face.


	71. Tailtean Plains:

Byleth:

They had left from the monastery early in the morning. It had been quiet as everyone gathered at the stables.

This would be it.

Their final battle.

"Hey kiddo?" Jeralt said.

Byleth looked at him, "Sorry" she murmured "I'm listening" she added.

Jeralt furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Hey, you need to focus out there alright?" he said sternly.

"Of course," Byleth said quietly while nodding her head.

Jeralt kept his face in the same stern look, "Be careful, alright?" he said.

Byleth nodded, her throat felt dry "I will" she lied.

Her Father talked with Byleth for a while then left her to go and search for Dimitri to scold him on being careful as well. She had to admit, she was mildly jealous of the relationship her Father and Jeralt had but they did fight alongside one another for five years while she was presumed dead. Maybe Dimitri filled that void that her supposed demise left, or maybe he just filled in as the child she never acted as...

There's no use dwelling on such things.

"Good Morning Byleth" Dimitri called out to her as he approached.

Byleth smiled softly, "Hello Dimitri" she said then paused for a moment "Did my Father speak with you already?" she asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, he did" he replied "Then he was dragged off by Leonie" he added.

Byleth grimaced, "That's... Uh, nice?" she said unsure. Leonie's infatuation with her father had always disturbed Byleth.

Dimitri chuckled softly and shook his head, "I don't think she thinks of him in the way you think Byleth" he said softly "But I'll admit it does come off that way at times" he added.

"Agreed" Byleth hummed.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, just observing her "How are you feeling?" he finally asked.

How is she feeling...

Byleth mulled over the question for a moment, "Nervous, I suppose" she replied "What about you?" she asked.

"Nervous as well" Dimitri replied, "To think I'll be returning to the city of my birth after so long" he sighed "I just hope I could be the King they need me to be" he added.

"I don't doubt that you will Dimitri" Byleth said softly, he smiled. "You should have more faith in yourself than that," Byleth added.

Dimitri's smile remained, but there was sadness in his eye "Thank you Byleth" he said "I hope, I don't let you down" he added.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "Dimitri, I won't become like them" she said quietly.

Dimitri looked away, "You don't know that" he murmured.

"Dimitri, look at me" Byleth said softly, "I won't become like them, I swear" she said sternly.

Dimitri didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head.

Byleth sighed, as much as she wanted to believe that she could help Dimitri realize it is not his fault she couldn't. In the end, he will always blame himself no matter what she may tell him.

It isn't long after that Claude greets them there at the stables and the army leaves for their final battle.

How far they have come...

...

It has been pouring rain.

It's hard to have good morale when the harsh cold winds of Faerghus meet the ice-cold rain.

They had been traveling for four days roughly and they were in-between Galatea territory and the Tailtean Plains.

They had been marching in the rain for hours now and finally they came to the conclusion that the storm wasn't going to let up for some time. So, it was decided that they would set up camp to ride out the storm.

As they did that Gilbert and a few of his men would scout ahead.

"Do you think the goddess is angry?" Dimitri asked quietly into Byleth's ear.

Byleth tilted her head back onto Dimitri's shoulder and looked up at him, "She has other ways of expressing her anger" Byleth retorted "If she really thought it was a bad idea she would find a way to pop back into my head to scold me" she said.

Dimitri chuckled, "Fair enough" he said and wrapped his arms around her, the two of them sat in Byleth's tent with Dimitri's cloak around them trying to strive off the cold that surrounded them. "Do you miss her?" Dimitri asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" Byleth replied without hesitation, "Ever since she left my head has felt a little bit empty" she confessed "I do miss her company" she added.

Dimitri rested his head on her shoulder, "I'll try not to take offence from that" he murmured.

Byleth hummed lightly in response, the rain continued to pour outside of the tent. "At this point I think we may have to fight Rhea in the rain," Byleth said.

"Or we could wait for the storm to pass," Dimitri said.

"I suppose you have a point," Byleth said quietly, over the past four days neither of them has mentioned it. Byleth is certain he is thinking of what will come and how he could stop it, but fate cannot be stopped. Not by Byleth, not by Sothis, and certainly not by Dimitri.

Fate is cruel that way.

"Byleth" Claude's voice shouts from outside of her tent, then the flaps are pushed aside to let him in. Claude stares for a moment, "Oh? I hope I'm not interrupting" he said in a sly voice.

Byleth frowns at Claude and opens the cloak to show she is still in full gear, as is Dimitri. "What's up Claude?" Byleth questions.

Claude nods his head, "Ah, right" he said, "Gilbert returned from his scouting mission" Claude began "It looks like we are going to receive a greeting before we reach Fhirdiad" he added.

Dimitri tensed up, "What do you mean, Claude?" he asked as though he didn't understand it.

"Rhea sent out troops to greet us at Tailtean Plains" Claude replied.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Will Rhea be there?" she asked.

"I would assume so," Claude said.

Dimitri's arms tightened around her slightly, "I see..." Byleth murmured "So, that means we need to depart to meet them, right?" she asked.

Claude nodded, "Inquisitive as always Byleth" he said "But yeah get ready to depart you two" he added and left from the tent.

Byleth and Dimitri were quiet for a moment.

"I didn't think we would be fighting so suddenly," Dimitri said quietly.

Byleth sighed and leaned into him for a moment more then got up to be met with the harsh cold air.

Dimitri followed her lead and got up.

"For what it's worth, I didn't think so either" Byleth confessed and shook her head, "But... I cannot keep Rhea waiting" she sighed "The time is now, where her reign ends" she concluded.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, he had a look of confliction apparent on his face "Right..." he murmured "Come, now let's not keep the others waiting" he added and left from Byleth's tent.

Dimitri...

Byleth sighed, it doesn't matter the fact that she even got to spend time with him as she has over the past few days didn't seem like something, she ever thought possible.

And yet... Here they were.

But all good things come to an end eventually.

Byleth leaves from her tent and meets the group that will be leading the forces at Tailtean Plains. It consists of Byleth, Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard, Bernadetta, Caspar, Felix, Ferdinand, Hilda, Ingrid, Lysithea, and Sylvain.

They ride in the rain once again for a couple of hours till they reach Tailtean Plains.

In the distance Byleth can see the banner of the Church of Seiros.

Byleth dismounts from her horse then unsheathes the Sword of the Creator.

"It's time" Edelgard's voice rings out to them through the rain.

"Everyone brace yourselves" Claude calls out "This will not be an easy fight, be sure to give it all you've got" he adds.

The Church soldiers drew closer to them, some of the first ones to greet them were Falcon Knights which Bernadetta and Claude defeated swiftly with ease.

Why...

Why does this Plain feel so familiar?

Sylvain:

Faerghus.

They've finally made it here.

After everything with the Empire, it seemed a bit unreal that they would now be fighting to conquer their homeland from Rhea.

Who would have guessed it five years earlier when they first enrolled at the academy that this is how things would play out?

Sylvain swung his lance, enemies charged at them from every angle, Rhea certainly pulled out all of the stops for this battle. Sylvain was thankful that he remained on top of his horse rather than dismounting like his allies did, they struggled as the mud sank in their feet. Sylvain could have sworn he saw Dimitri have to pull Byleth out from the mud once her feet got too stuck.

Areas of the Plain had begun to flood, preventing them from taking any short cuts but in the distance, he saw some bridges which led to more soldiers... Go figure.

It really wasn't going to be easy for them was it.

More soldiers came at them, with every swing Sylvain took the Lance of ruins emitted a red glow as it took the lives of those who stood before him.

They had all stuck together as they fought through the mess that was Tailtean Plains, but once they reached the bridge things changed.

"We are going to need to split up" Byleth shouted, so that she could be heard over the downpour.

In retrospect that was a horrible idea, but if they stayed bunched together it wouldn't be long before they gathered a force strong enough to stop them... It was best to be spread out.

Claude looked around, "You're right" he said "And there is still no sign of Rhea" he added.

"What a coward," Edelgard remarked.

Claude nodded, "I agree but let's not lose focus" he said "Edelgard and I will lead Ferdinand, Ingrid, Lysithea, and Sylvain over the bridge" he added.

"Ah, so Byleth and I will lead Bernadetta, Caspar, Felix, and Hilda over to the right side," Dimitri said.

"Indeed" Claude replied, "Be safe no one is allowed to die" he added sternly "Now move out" he concluded and began heading to the bridge.

Sylvain took one last look at his friends as they parted, he was certain he would see them again but still. He didn't want to deny there was a possibility that he wouldn't.

Battle was a finicky bastard; it took more than it ever gave and the last thing he wants is for his friends to be taken.

Dammit he's getting too sentimental.

Sylvain quickly readies his mind for battle, he can't think of anything else if he wishes to survive.

"Ah, great mages," Claude calls out, "I'll handle them,'' he adds and begins firing at them.

In retaliation they shoot spells back at them.

"Sylvain" Edelgard calls out "There is a Cavalry unit approaching" she adds.

Sylvain nods, he gets it. "No worries, I'll handle them" he said and searched for them.

Ah.

Found them.

Sylvain rides forward towards them, he casts a Sagittae spell at them from a distance. The soldier didn't seem to be expecting that, Sylvain used this moment of confusion to his advantage and rushed forward on his stead at the soldier, while swinging his lance at them.

The soldier fell heavy into the mud.

Yeah... There was no way he's getting back up.

In the distance he can see reinforcements coming from a platformed area, two fortress knights.

Lysithea quickly casts a Miasma spell at one of them and Sylvain casts a fire spell at the other. The one Lysithea fired at died on the spot, but Sylvain's magic is nowhere near as proficient as hers is, so it took him another spell before the soldier fell.

Sorry, please don't hate me.

In the distant Sylvain hears a horrible roar.

Oh no.

He turns his horse in the direction, there is a demonic beast.

Claude, Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Ingrid have all begun attacking the beast. Sylvain rushes to their aid, Lysithea beats him to it. Who knew a Miasma ball is faster than a horse? Certainly not Sylvain but it does make sense.

Sylvain stabs at the beast and he can hear more roars in the distance.

Oh crap.

There are more than one.

"Crest stones," Edelgard shouts, "We have to quickly kill the soldiers before they change," she adds.

Claude grunts as he takes a hit, "You and Ferdinand take out the soldiers" he shouted "We'll fight the beasts" he added.

Sylvain wasn't paying attention to whether or not she thought it was a good idea, but he saw Edelgard and Ferdinand leave to the nearest soldiers to follow Claude's orders.

Sylvain was relieved, they already had two Demonic beasts to worry about, they really don't need anymore.

Dimitri:

The heavens were relentless.

Rain poured and poured, it made navigating through the plains difficult, but they still managed.

Today was the day...

Rhea would die.

And so, would his beloved.

The words stung at his chest more than any weapon ever could, and yet he had no power to stop it.

For someone who would be King, he certainly didn't feel it.

"Enemies ahead" Felix called out.

Dimitri's vision... Well having only one eye makes things difficult, and the rain wasn't really a big help either, so he was at a bit of a disadvantage when it came to finding enemies. He needed to rely on his allies for that.

It took a bit, but they eventually came into vision for Dimitri. There were three enemies heading at them, two swordsmen and a Paladin.

Felix rushed at one of the Swordsman's, while Bernadetta fired from a distance at the other one and Hilda jumped in and finished him off.

Dimitri went forward to fight the Paladin, but Byleth beat him to the jump and soon the Paladin laid limp on the floor.

She frowned and looked around, "Is that all in this area?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri looked around, although he wasn't much of a help in that department.

"I think so" Felix replied "So do we cross that bridge right there then?" he asks and points off to an area near them.

Byleth nodded her head, "Yes, I think so" she said "I think it will lead us back with the other's as well" she added and began heading that way.

Dimitri followed closely behind Byleth.

"Soldiers" Byleth muttered, and a spell was cast at them. It didn't hit either of them but a hint of irritation flashed over Byleth's face for a moment, "I'll deal with the mage" she said "Dimitri get the Brigand" she added "Over to the left" she added.

Dimitri nodded and went where she asked of him, and sure enough the Brigand soldier was there.

Dimitri swung Areadbhar at him and the soldier, it surprised him a bit that he survived that hit. And in retaliation the soldier swung his axe at Dimitri, who took the hit then lashed Areadbhar at him again.

This time he fell.

Footsteps sounded behind him, Dimitri quickly turned and raised his relic at the perpetrator.

Byleth.

Dimitri lowered his lance, "Sorry, Byleth" he said.

There was a flash of something on her face that he didn't quite comprehend, but it left as quickly as it had come.

Byleth looked away, "It's fine let's keep moving" she said and began leading the way. "I see Claude and the others, prepare to fight" Byleth called out "Up ahead, they're fighting demonic beasts" she said in a lower voice to Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded and raised his lance in preparation.

As they drew closer, he could hear the growls of the beasts, as they took hits from their allies. Dimitri quickly jumped into action and lashed at the nearest beast. And after a few minutes of fighting it fell.

"Works not over yet Your Highness" Sylvain called out and pointed off to the other Demonic Beast that some of their allies were already swarming.

Dimitri rushed over to their aid and the monster fell quickly.

"Is that all?" Edelgard asked as they began to regroup.

Claude frowned, "I doubt it, we have yet to run into any sort of general" he said and paused for a moment squinting off in the area they had arrived at "Also I see reinforcements flying in from the south" he added.

Dammit.

That would mean one thing.

"Rhea should have come with them" Byleth said before Dimitri could even finish his thoughts, her jaw was clenched and the grip she has on the Sword of the Creator is tight "Let's end this here" Byleth concludes.

Dimitri frowns, he knows that her decision will not be swayed this is the end.

"Perhaps we should try to detain Rhea" Edelgard calls out "There are still many mysteries that she has yet to reveal to us" she added.

Byleth frowns, "Edelgard we went over this with Dimitri" she said sternly "It just won't work" she added.

Byleth sounded tired of having this conversation, although Dimitri was surprised by his step- sister for saying it as well.

Claude nodded his head in agreement, "It's too great of a risk" he said "Byleth is right, this ends here" he added.

Byleth:

They stayed together as they crossed the bridge that Claude and Edelgard had led the others over, straight ahead Byleth sees the reinforcements. It's a great amount of Falcon Knights.

Byleth stops, she feels eyes on her from a distance then turns and looks to her left.

"Rhea" Byleth calls out, Dimitri is at her side immediately.

"She actually came," Edelgard said in shock. "I'll admit I had my doubts," she added.

It's finally time.

How ironic.

It took Byleth a bit, but she recalls why this field felt so familiar to her.

This is where it happened, where Seiros defeated Nemesis. And where the Fell Star will defeat Rhea.

No.

Where she will defeat Seiros.

"I'm going to Rhea" Byleth called out, Dimitri grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't going alone" Dimitri said sternly "You'll die in vain if you do, look she has a good chunk of soldiers covering her" he added.

"Byleth we'll come with you" Edelgard said then turned to Claude "You take the others and deal with the reinforcements" she said "Felix, Lysithea, and Sylvain come with us" Edelgard added.

Claude nodded, "Sounds good, be careful" he said then turned in that direction. The others followed.

Hilda lingered a moment longer with sad eyes, "Please be careful Byleth" she called out then turned after Claude.

Byleth doesn't reply to Hilda, her mind is focusing on one thing only.

Rhea.

She isn't aware as she battles against the other soldiers that block her way, but it happens. They fall to the floor.

Slowly but steadily Byleth makes her way to the green hair that beacons her to end things.

Fodlan will be free.

Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard will all be free.

That is what she is working for.

Byleth's final barrier preventing her from reaching Rhea falls, Byleth steps over the corpse to Rhea.

"This rain... It is a lamentation to my Mother" Rhea calls out as Byleth approaches her.

"Do you remember the last time you were here Seiros?" Byleth asked "To think it took me so long to realize who you were" she added while shaking her head "Some of her memories combined with mine, this is where Nemesis died" Byleth said "And now you will as well" she concluded.

Rhea glared at Byleth, "That is true, I once walked this world as Seiros, the warrior... And defeated the Fell King Nemesis" she said confirming what Byleth had said then shook her head "The fate you have chosen is the same as his... To die in torment upon my sword, as the very lifeblood you have forsaken spills onto the earth!" Rhea shouted.

Byleth frowns, "You are wrong Rhea" she said sternly "It will be you who will spill upon the earth" Byleth said then lunges at Rhea.

Rhea raises her sword and blocks Byleth's attack then parries it.

Byleth staggers a bit and Rhea uses that to her advantage. Byleth is met with a fist to her cheek, she doesn't make the same mistake ducking as soon as she sees Rhea coming in for another punch. Byleth uses this time to draw back a bit from Rhea to lash at her with the Sword of the Creator.

Rhea takes the hit, then comes running at Byleth swinging her blade.

Byleth managed to parry it and used the opportunity to punch Rhea in the face.

In that moment Byleth understood what Felix meant by the unpredictability of warriors of old, Byleth was grateful that her Father had made sure she was well versed in it as well.

Rhea staggered back; blood trickled from her nose. She raised her blade at Byleth "You die now" Rhea spat then lunged at her.

Byleth clashed blades with Rhea again and again until she found an opening. She elbowed Rhea in the ribcage causing her to fall on the ground.

Byleth loomed over her, "How dare you" Rhea spat.

Byleth pointed the sword of the creator at Rhea's neck.

"Byleth" Dimitri's voice rang out "Watch out" he yelled.

She narrowly dodged an attack from a great knight, how had she not even seen him?

"Lady Seiros! Please retreat!" The soldier yelled to Rhea as he stood defensively in front of her pointing his lance at Byleth.

"I lost to that thief? Unacceptable!" Rhea screamed.

Dimitri stood beside Byleth, "Your days are numbered Rhea" he spat at her.

Rhea glared at Dimitri, "You are all damned, with no hope of salvation. For the sin of insurgency, you shall be consigned to hell!" she yelled at him "Faerghus shall be a Kingdom without a king" she spat then finally warped away.

Byleth clenched her blade and swung it at the soldier.

How dare he.

This... Was supposed to be over.

Now, it just drags the townspeople of Fhirdiad into it.

The soldier fell.

Byleth loomed over it for a moment, "I'm sorry Dimitri" she said "Because of me your people will be dragged into our fight" she added.

Dimitri set one of his hands on her shoulder, "That's nonsense Byleth" he replied "It wouldn't have ended here, both Catherine and Cyril weren't here" he said "We still were going to have to fight for Faerghus" he concluded.

Byleth felt numb.

His words didn't help.

Killing Rhea would have stopped them, she knows it. Byleth is certain Dimitri knows it as well but won't admit it.

"Byleth" Edelgard calls out and approaches them.

"Rhea got away," Byleth said sternly.

"Then we march to Fhirdiad" Edelgard replied without hesitation.


	72. Reclaiming Fhirdiad:

Dimitri:

The rain fell around them as Byleth stood there in silence for a moment longer.

Dimitri's heart broke for her, to dedicate her life to Fodlan and to be stopped in such a manner.

"Serves her right" Glenn retorted as he looked at the fallen soldiers "Did you forget the Holy Tomb already?" he asked.

Dimitri ignores him. "Byleth?" he called out "Come on, we need to go" he added.

Byleth nodded her head, "Yes, let's go" she said and turned to him, Edelgard had left them a few minutes ago for privacy.

There was so much Dimitri had wanted to say, but... he couldn't bring himself to do it, he followed her in silence as they regrouped with the others.

"Edelgard told us Rhea retreated," Claude said as they approached, Byleth nodded her head.

"What a coward" Felix retorted "Dragging Fhirdiad into this, rather than accepting the inevitable" he added.

Ingrid sighed, "I'll admit I had wished to keep our capital out of this as well" she said sadly.

Byleth's shoulders slumped, Dimitri couldn't help but feel a bit angered at his friend's insensitivity although to be fair they didn't know.

Dimitri shook his head, "It matters not, we need to strike now" he said.

"Agreed" Edelgard said "Let's not waste any more time we need to move out now" she added.

...

Byleth was silent.

Dimitri walked behind her watching, he had to wonder if this concern he felt is what she felt when he was the one behaving irrational?

Probably.

Byleth kept her blade in her hand the whole march to Fhirdiad, she was ready to strike Rhea down, that much was apparent.

But Dimitri wasn't ready.

He is selfish yes, he knows that. But he won't go against Byleth's wishes, if this is truly what she desires then he has no right to refuse it to her.

They stood outside of the gates of Fhirdiad.

His home.

This moment has been a long time coming.

"So... What now?" Claude asked.

Edelgard walked to the entrance "Rhea! Members of the Church of Seiros! Surely there is no need to continue this fight" Edelgard shouted "What could be gained by shutting yourselves within the capital" she said "We will give you this one chance... and no other" she added then paused for a moment "Throw down your weapons and surrender! We have no desire to unleash our power upon the citizens of Fhirdiad" Edelgard yelled.

There was silence.

His people, Dimitri was certain she had prevented them from leaving.

Everyone was silent, "Do we invade now?" Claude asked quietly.

Edelgard shook her head, "No, we'll give them a moment longer" she said "They have kept the people in... What the hell are they planning..." she murmured.

Dimitri ignored her own hypocrisy and waited.

Then they heard the roar.

Byleth perked up, "Dammit" she murmured.

Edelgard's eyes went wide, "That ghastly voice..." she said.

"Uh, guys do you see that?" Claude asked.

Dimitri squinted where he was looking, but it was too smoky to see through...

Wait a moment.

"Is that..." Byleth began but trailed off.

Dimitri frowned.

"That wrench, she set my Kingdom ablaze" Dimitri said sternly gripping Areadbhar tightly.

He'll have her head for this.

"Everyone, we must commence our attack at once" Edelgard called out

Claude nodded, "We should head for the castle, that's where Rhea... No, the Immaculate one will be" he said.

Dimitri watched as more of his city caught flames.

Just like Duscar.

That vile woman.

How dare she.

"After we win, Fodlan will finally be free" Edelgard said, "We must be careful not to rush to our own deaths, the people of Fhirdiad are counting on us" she added.

His people...

Dimitri feels a hand grab onto his.

Byleth.

He squeezes her hand as lightly as he can, and she squeezes back.

"I hope to see you all on the other side" Claude begins "Be safe" he added.

"We'll win this together," Byleth called out.

Dimitri nodded his head, "Your right, everyone I ask one thing of you to stay safe" he said "The time is now! Move out!" Dimitri commanded and they entered into Fhirdiad.

Byleth remained at his side, "Dimitri" she called out "I think as King you need to help your people" she said.

Dimitri frowned, "I will be helping my people, Byleth" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "No Dimitri, they need their King to save them" she said "As we fight, start evacuating the people" Byleth said "They need you" she added.

"Byleth..." Dimitri said "But I need to be with you" he said.

Byleth frowned and pulled Dimitri down till their lips met.

After a few moments, Byleth pulled away.

"Dimitri, my fate is sealed" Byleth said "You can still save your people" she added "Now go" Byleth concluded and ran off after their allies into the city.

Dimitri touched his lips, Byleth is right.

He can still save them.

Claude:

Gods.

How could she do this.

Claude had thought of Edelgard being ruthless when she used the people as a shield by preventing their evacuation.

But this...

This is something else entirely.

Fhirdiad is known for having a strong faith in the church, actually all of Faerghus is and for Rhea to do this to them after their unwavering loyalty.

It is despicable.

She completely disregarded countless lives all so she could retrieve a crest stone and a sword.

Claude shook his head, there were flames everywhere. He turned to face his allies and quickly realized there was one missing, "Where is Dimitri?" Claude asked.

He was worried that what Rhea had done may have set him off.

"I told Dimitri to evacuate the citizens as we fight" Byleth said " He is doing that" she added.

That was smart, he'll give her that. But Dimitri is a strong force in their army, it might make things a bit tougher but... It was the right call.

"Alright, as long as he's not dead" Claude said but quickly shut up once arrows began firing upon them.

Snipers.

Damn.

And to make matters worse two Paladin's came rushing towards them.

Byleth lashed at one of the Paladin's, Claude rushed past them to find the snipers, Lysithea seemed to get the same idea and followed behind him. Once the two that were firing arrows at them came into view Claude and Lysithea fired at them, with arrows and spells, and eventually they fell.

The area up ahead of them was engulfed in flames, dammit.

"Claude, we are going to have to go through the fire, aren't we?" Lysithea asked.

Claude was quiet for a moment, it seemed so. "Yeah... I think so" Claude replied.

Lysithea's eyes went wide, "What the hell is that thing?" she asked.

"What thing-" Claude began to say but trailed off once he saw what Lysithea was talking about. It was a machine of some sort.

Then it moved.

"Claude watch out!" Lysithea shouted and the machine threw a beam of light at them.

Lysithea and Claude both stared at one another in shock for a moment then quickly came to their senses, "We need to fight it" he shouted.

Lysithea nodded and began casting spells at the beast while Claude fired arrows. Although it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"What the heck is this thing" Lysithea said out of breath as she changed her spells around searching for an effective one against it.

A bright light enshrouded the machine for a moment, "Huh, I guess you found one that works huh?" Claude called out.

Lysithea made a face at Claude then cast the spell again, the others made their way to them. Bernadetta began firing arrows at it as well, and Byleth, Edelgard, and Felix ran at the beast to attack with weapons.

It was hot.

Unbearably hot.

Claude couldn't lose focus though, they needed to tough through this.

His skin burned; the sting of the heat hurt. Claude could see it in his allies as well, they needed to defeat this, and fast.

It took a while, but that monster finally fell.

"We need to advance now" Byleth called out and began heading further ahead, till they reached an area that wasn't engulfed in flames "Is everyone alright?" she asked, soot from the fire stained her cheeks.

Sylvain was the last to make it to the area with them, his horse was gone Claude didn't think it wise to ask what happened, he had a general idea.

"Yeah, everyone's here" Edelgard said as her eyes scanned over them.

"Now isn't the time for chitchat, we have company" Felix called out and sure enough there were more soldiers.

Edelgard:

A great knight came rushing at them, Felix rushed forward at the knight and swung his blade at him. Knocking him off the horse than finishing him off.

In the distance there was a fortress knight but before Edelgard could reach him, a yellowish green light surrounded the knight and then he crumpled to the floor.

Another Paladin and fortress knight came into view.

Dammit.

How many soldiers does Rhea have hidden in here?!

Edelgard lunged at the paladin, it took two hits before the soldier fell.

A miasma ball whizzed past Edelgard and hit the other fortress knight, he staggered but didn't fall. Then another one flew by and hit him. The knight didn't survive that hit...

They stopped for a moment, Edelgard looked around for their next path. There were flames surrounding the areas up ahead "Everyone we are going to have to go through the flames again" Edelgard said.

She knew that Rhea was despicable, yes.

But... To burn a city. With all of its people still inside? That was a whole different level of wrong.

Edelgard understands sacrifice for the greater good, but this?

It was a slaughter, Rhea felt nothing for these citizens.

How could she? Rhea will never understand humanity enough to ever care for it, which is why... She must die.

Even if it sacrifices Byleth.

It would be selfish to pick one person over the whole continent.

"Dammit, you're right" Claude called out, regaining Edelgard's attention. Claude paused for a moment, "Crap, guys prepare to fight" he shouted, and a beam of light struck the ground in front of them.

Edelgard jumped back.

How had she not seen that machine coming?

These one's had to be far worse than Cornelia's.

Could Rhea have made these, herself?

The beast covered a bit of the flames so as they fought, they weren't being burnt, well not yet at least. Edelgard slashed at the beast with her axe, Byleth was a few feet away swinging the sword of the creator at it.

From behind them their allies cast spells to help weaken it and eventually the machine stopped.

Good riddance.

Although... Now they had to go into the flames, and that wasn't exactly great either.

Byleth went first into the fire, Edelgard followed her closely; it wouldn't do good for them to get overrun by enemies in such a spot.

In the distance Edelgard could see a mage and a paladin standing in an area that isn't engulfed in flames.

"Byleth straight ahead" Edelgard calls out.

Byleth nodded and began leading them to that area.

Someone from behind them fired arrows at the mage in advance, Edelgard wasn't sure if it was Bernadetta or Claude though it didn't really matter did it? The Paladin rushed towards them and Byleth lashed the sword of the creator at them, causing them to fall to the ground. Edelgard walked over to them and delivered the fatal blow.

"There she is," Byleth said staring off behind Edelgard.

Edelgard turned and sure enough, there she was.

The Immaculate one.

"Too bad you won't reach Lady Seiros, huh?" a voice called out, Edelgard turned around to see Catherine standing in front of Byleth with Thunder brand drawn.

"Are you sure you want to fight Catherine?" Byleth asked "I don't think you'll be able to run away this time when you lose" she added.

Catherine glared at her, "Enough talk traitor" she shouted then lunged at Byleth.

"Edelgard watch out!" Bernadetta screamed.

Edelgard turned around swiftly dodging an axe attack from someone on a wyvern.

"How dare you show your faces here?" The soldier shouted from the top of the Wyvern; it took Edelgard a moment to realize that that soldier was Cyril.

"Lady Rhea, you both hurt her" Cyril shouted "She didn't deserve this you scum" he yelled at Edelgard "I'll kill you and Lady Rhea will be free" he concluded then lunged at Edelgard.

Edelgard dodged it with ease, then attempted to hit him but failed. It went on like that for a while till an arrow shot through the Wyvern's wing causing Cyril to come crashing down.

Cyril was hunched over slightly, he wiped away blood from his mouth.

"I will give you one chance, surrender," Edelgard said sternly.

Cyril glared at her and stood up and lifted his axe, "I will never surrender to the likes of you" he spat then lunged at Edelgard.

Edelgard took the hit then swung her axe at him.

Cyril fell to the floor, "Rhea...." he whimpered "I'm sorry...".

Edelgard stared for a moment, she promises not to let his death be in vain.

"Poor Cyril," Lysithea said as she patted Edelgard on the shoulder, "But you did what you had to," she added.

Edelgard nodded, "I know" she whispered.

Byleth.

Edelgard whipped around, Byleth was standing over Catherine then dove her blade into her chest.

That's the last of Rhea's men.

Thunder brand clattered to the floor.

Byleth turned and left it.

She was focused on the bigger picture now.

Rhea.

Lysithea is the one who ends up grabbing the blade, it lights up a red color.

Ah.

So that's her second crest.

The area surrounding the immaculate one is untouched by the fires, how nice to preserve herself like that.

Byleth:

Catherine fell by Byleth's hands.

Byleth didn't like her, but... She would have preferred not to kill her either.

Fate is cruel.

Sothis... I hope I've made the right choice.

Byleth is the first to reach the immaculate one.

"Give her back..." The Immaculate One growls "Give my Mother back! Gaaaaaah!".

Blue flames shot out of the beast's mouth and hit Byleth.

Is that... Magic?

Byleth has never seen anything like that before, but then again Rhea has been around for quite some time that much is obvious.

"This ends here Rhea" Byleth said then lashed the sword of the creator at her

spells are cast all around her, arrows are fired, and weapons are swung.

Byleth doesn't see who does what, all she sees is Rhea.

Standing there firing her blue flames at Byleth's allies and at Byleth.

She feels the warmth of a heal spell but that doesn't stop her as she slashes her blade at Rhea.

She must die.

This is the end.

Rhea lets out a blood curdling cry.

She will face Sothis soon enough.

Sothis...

Take care of Dimitri please.

The Immaculate one opens its wings, for a moment Byleth thinks that she might flee.

But Rhea moves forward to Byleth, "Give it back!" she growls.

Byleth feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Edelgard and a part of her is disappointed, although she is glad that Dimitri is saving his people.

"When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other..." Edelgard begins "There's no need for gods" she shouted and glared at the beast before them "Rhea. Your reign of tyranny is over" Edelgard declared.

Rhea opens her mouth to shoot more flames at them, Byleth and Edelgard look to one another. Byleth smiles softly to her, "The time is now Edelgard" she said.

Rhea fires at them, Byleth manages to dodge it and runs to her. Parallel to Byleth she sees Edelgard running at Rhea raising her axe.

Byleth lifts the sword of the Creator and prepares to strike.

Edelgard shouts something from a distance but Byleth doesn't hear.

They strike.

The Immaculate one staggers back slowly, there is a green ooze coming from the wound.

Byleth watches as the dragon falls to the floor the green puddle of ooze growing larger and larger with every passing second.

Edelgard looks over to Byleth, "Is it... Is it over?" Edelgard asks.

Byleth blinks then falls to the floor.

Everything goes black.


	73. the beginning of the End:

Byleth:

"My, my, my you really are quite helpless without me, aren't you?" a familiar voice teased.

Byleth slowly opens her eyes, it's dark but in the distance, she sees a green glow.

"You know, it really is quite rude to just lay there especially given the fact I'm about to save your life, you boulder" the voice shouts.

Byleth sits up, "Sothis?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Hmph! How long did it take you to figure that out you idiot!" Sothis shouted, "Oh! And don't even get me started on all of your moping, I told you I would always be with you" she said sternly.

"Sothis" Byleth called out.

Sothis stood up from her throne.

"No, I'm not done yet" Sothis shouted "I told you I trusted your judgment and every single step of the way you doubted yourself?!" she said "Ridiculous! You are so very lucky that you have me, and poor Dimitri you were so cruel!" she shouted.

Byleth stands up and walks over to Sothis, "I've missed you Sothis" Byleth said and continued walking till she reached the bottom stairs.

Sothis sighed and began descending down the stairs, "Fine, I suppose I forgive you" she said "After all what did I expect, you weren't ready to be left alone" she added.

Sothis continues climbing down till she is in front of Byleth.

"Are you mad at the path I chose Sothis?" Byleth asked.

Sothis frowned, "Don't ask stupid questions" she said sternly "I left Fodlan in the hands of your Judgment, Rhea she was unfit to be in such a position" she said "That rebellious young one was right, Rhea lacked humanity it's a curse of our kind" she hummed.

Byleth frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sothis sighed, "Always so dense Byleth" she huffed "That form Rhea takes, it slowly eats away at whatever humanity my children have, it's the price of such a power" Sothis said.

Byleth nodded her head, "I see" she said then paused for a moment "So, what happens now?" she asked.

Sothis throws her hands up, "Always so impatient" she huffed "We haven't spoken in ages!" she added.

Byleth chuckled "You're right, I'm sorry Sothis" she said.

Sothis laughed, "Your words contradict your heart young one" she said "Fodlan still needs its hero" she sighed, "I will need to take this from you" she said and pointed to her chest where the crest stone resided.

Byleth nodded, "I understand" she said.

"Worry not, I'll give you a gift you'll keep your crest" she said "We'll just make it, so it doesn't stunt you anymore" she added. "After all someone still needs to wield that blade" Sothis said, "And while the white haired young one is interesting, she isn't you" she added.

Byleth smiled, "Sothis you flatterer" she said "Does this mean that you will be in my head again?" she asked.

Sothis shook her head, "Unfortunately not young one" she said softly "Fodlan doesn't need a God" she hummed "So, no more second chances Byleth" she said "You must live life without my powers for now on" she added then laughed. "Go grow old and gray with your Prince" she said softly then paused for a moment, "I will miss you Byleth" Sothis said sadly.

Byleth felt tears well in her eyes, "I will miss you to Sothis" she said sadly.

Sothis smiled, "Ah! Right! You'll need this to wield your blade, won't you?" she hummed and tossed something to Byleth.

Yellow and white light began to emit from all around.

"We'll meet again Byleth" Sothis called out as her voice faded away.

...

Her body felt limp as her consciousness slowly began to come back, the smell of smoke was in the air.

She's still in Fhirdiad.

Someone was holding her.

Byleth slowly opened her eyes, she saw the red of Edelgard's armor.

Her hand was still clenched around Sothis's gift, she'd yet to see what it was... but she had an idea.

"We won right?" Byleth croaked out.

Edelgard pulled back, her eyes were wide, and tears streamed down her face "Yes, my friend" she said softly "We won" she added.

Edelgard inspected her face, Byleth frowned "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your hair... And eyes" Edelgard murmured "They've changed back" she said "Does that mean..." Edelgard began to say but trailed off.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, she's gone" she confirmed.

Edelgard's eyes remained wide, "She saved you... Correct?" she asked.

"That she did" Byleth confirmed, "Ah, she gave me this" Byleth said and lifted her left hand then opened it revealing the crest stone of the crest of flames.

"It seems the goddess was very generous then" Edelgard replied and set Byleth down from her grip.

Byleth reached for her blade and put the stone back into the once vacant hole, "She was incredibly generous" Byleth said and stood up slowly.

Thank you Sothis.

Byleth looked at Rhea... No, The Immaculate one's corpse.

Seiros... Rhea... Maybe they had good intentions initially, but the power corrupted them. That's what they will tell people, the truth.

Maybe now she could finally make sense of things... Although she doesn't really need to make sense of it anymore now that she no longer is the goddess.

Byleth is free.

She turns to Edelgard, "Where are the others?" Byleth asked.

"They went to help the townspeople and stop the fires," Edelgard replied.

"Did they see?" Byleth asked quietly.

Edelgard nodded, "Yes, they did" she replied "I ordered them to help the people" she added.

"Thank you," Byleth said softly.

"Byleth!" a loud voice called out.

Byleth knew that voice from anywhere.

She turned and smiled.

Dimitri.

Dimitri emerged from some of the flames in the distance, Byleth ran to him.

Dimitri's arms wrapped around Byleth as she crashed against him, "I'm glad to see you alive and well beloved" Dimitri said softly.

Byleth laughed into Dimitri's chest, then pulled away slightly. She brought a hand up to Dimitri's cheek and rubbed soot off of it, "You're all dirty" she whispered.

Dimitri snorted, "You're not exactly clean either" he rebutted.

Byleth smiled and pressed her lips softly to Dimitri's.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but once Edelgard approached them while clearing her throat they got the hint.

Edelgard shook her head, "There is time for that afterwards, this Kingdom needs their King" she reminded.

Dimitri looked dazed for a moment then nodded his head, "Right" he said "My apologies, I let my emotions get the best of me" he added then paused for a moment "There is still much for us to do" Dimitri concluded.

...

It took three days for them to finally settle things down in Fhirdiad.

Countless lives were lost, both of soldiers and civilians. Amidst the chaos of war, any remaining churches in Fhirdiad were destroyed by the people. They'd seen the true power of the church and no longer trusted it.

The day after reclaiming Fhirdiad Dimitri Prince of Faerghus became Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd, King of Faerghus. Byleth had been the one to coordinate him, despite her protests they deemed her the closest to having the goddesses blessing. In a way that was true.

So, she agreed.

Dimitri smiled up at her so sweetly as she placed the crown upon his head and declared him the King of Faerghus... No, the King of a United Fodlan, how could she forget the biggest shock of all.

Claude disbanded the Alliance and left its territories and nobility to Dimitri. Byleth had known of his plan for a while now, but it still came as a shock.

Edelgard smiled softly as she watched Fodlan finally become united, "Take care of Fodlan well... Brother" Edelgard said to Dimitri.

Dimitri's eye grew wide, a small smile was upon his face, "I will do my best" he replied.

So much had changed.

And now, they stand on the balcony of the Blaiddyd castle, with townspeople cheering in happiness of their savior king below.

"Your Majesty, you still have a responsibility that must be carried out" Gilbert said as Dimitri stayed away from the ledge of the balcony. "Your people have been patiently awaiting your return" Gilbert said in what could be interpreted as a stern voice, but it seemed more fatherly to Byleth.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you mean... No. I can't bear to face them after all that I-" Dimitri began.

Byleth frowned and cut him off, "You must face them" she said sternly.

Dimitri closed his eye for a moment, "Byleth..." he sighed "Right you are, as ever" he said then opened his eye and nodded "I am their King, after all..." he said and walked to the edge of the balcony. Byleth heard Dimitri let out a gasp of shock, "What... What is this?" he asked quietly.

Byleth saw a small smile form upon Gilbert's face, "As you can see, the people are rejoicing at the return of their King" he declared.

Dimitri was quiet a moment, "Even though I turned my back on them, and fled the Kingdom in disgrace..." he began but trailed off.

Gilbert nodded, "Even so... The spectacle before you does not lie" he said "We are a Kingdom in need of a King. A hero to save the people from their long oppression" he said then paused "Your Majesty... It is truly a blessing that you have returned" Gilbert concluded.

"Do I really have the right to stand here? Will they accept me as their King?" Dimitri murmured to himself "Bloodstained as I am... Am I fit to be King?" he whispered.

Byleth shook her head, "Don't cry, Dimitri. This is a happy time" she said softly.

Dimitri looked back at Byleth with a small smile on his face, "These are happy tears my beloved" he said then turned back to the crowd "I am finally home again..." Dimitri whispered "Faerghus... How I missed you".

...

They have been in Faerghus for a little over two weeks now. There was still much to do but things had gradually dwindled down enough to allow them to celebrate.

Byleth watched as the celebration raved on, Hilda dragged Caspar somewhere unknown to the others to enjoy their evening. And Byleth watched as Edelgard gradually came to realize why she found comfort in Ferdinand von Aegir's presence.

Byleth was swung around the dance floor throughout the night, when she was given a brief break, she used that as an opportunity to make her great escape of the night. She wandered the castle halls aimlessly till she reached the balcony that Dimitri had stood before his people on.

Byleth leaned against the ledge watching the stars, they were so clear from here.

"You know the nights are quite chilly here in Fhirdiad..." Dimitri called out from behind Byleth "I've been watching you this evening waiting for a moment to sweep you away from them" Dimitri said as he stood beside her "But it seems you beat me to it" he added with a laugh, "Have you grown weary of the festivities?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth chuckled, "I was going to ask you the same" she replied.

Dimitri sighed, "It's not that I have grown weary... More that I find it difficult to be around everyone at the moment" he said then paused for a moment "I had visited the graves of my loved ones earlier. It has been a long while since I left flowers" he sighed "I was always terribly afraid of going near there..." he added. Dimitri was silent for a moment, "But I could not stay away forever" he said quietly "You know Byleth... You have taught me something very important" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth looked over to him, "Humor?" she asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "You never let up do you? No, what I am referring to is far more valuable" he said "Perhaps it is most accurate to say that... You taught me how to live" he said softly "If you and I hadn't been reunited it would have only been a matter of time before I died a fruitless death on the battlefield" Dimitri said.

Byleth frowned, "Don't say that Dimitri" she said softly.

Dimitri shook his head, "It's true. I would have foolishly challenged a hoard of foes and, in doing so, needlessly sacrificed the lives of my friends and myself" he said "But now, I have returned to my rightful place" he added. Dimitri was quiet for a moment, "I struggle with what to say, when I know well that words are not enough to express my gratitude" he said "You saved me from the darkness and guided me back to the light... Thank you my beloved" he murmured.

Byleth smiled, and leaned her head on Dimitri's shoulder "It's a lovely night... Is it not?" she said softly.

Dimitri chuckled, "Listen... There is something I wish to give you. Give me your hand" he said softly.

Byleth watched as Dimitri fumbled with something in his armor, he drew a clenched hand out and waited for Byleth to give him her hand and so she did.

Dimitri held onto her hand brushing over her knuckles lightly with his thumb, then revealed what he had hidden within his hand.

A ring...

Byleth's ring.

Byleth looked up with wide eyes at Dimitri.

A deep red color covered Dimitri's cheek, "Please... I beg of you. Say something!" Dimitri said "If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so, I will face the truth and walk away" he added.

"Dimitri... There is still something that I must do" Byleth said "There are truths that I still wish to seek, but... If you are willing to wait, I accept" she said softly.

A small smile fell over Dimitri's face, "My beloved... I will wait as long as it takes" he said as he slid the ring back onto Byleth's ring finger.

Byleth looked at the familiar green stone that matched the hair and eye that she no longer bore, "I thought that this was lost" Byleth said and looked up at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked away for a moment, "I... I searched through the rubble for it" he said with embarrassment.

"Dimitri..." Byleth said softly and cupped his cheeks "I love you" she said.

Dimitri stared at her with a wide eye, then pressed his forehead against hers and grabbed her hand "Your hands... Now that I hold them within my own, I see how small and fragile they are" he said softly "These hands that have saved me countless times... Thank you, my beloved" he said "Your kind warm hands... May they cling to mine forever more..." Dimitri whispered.

Byleth smiled, leaving would be much harder now, but... It will be all the better when she comes back to Dimitri, back to their home.

...

Byleth had been in Fhirdiad for a little over a moon.

"Are you certain you wish to leave?" Edelgard asked as they readied their horses for travel.

Byleth nodded, "Yes" she replied, "There is much I wish to ask Seteth" she said "And he will no doubt have some information on our enemies" she added.

Edelgard sighed, "I mean you are right but..." she began "I don't want you to regret it" she added softly.

"I know, but there is still work to be done" Byleth replied "While Dimitri is rebuilding Fodlan, we can manage those who slither in the dark" she added then paused for a moment "Are you certain you wish to leave?" Byleth asked "After all you and Ferdinand have been cozy lately" she added.

Edelgard's face turned pink, "My goal comes before everything else" she said.

Byleth nodded, "I understand, but there will come a time when your goal is completed" she said "What then?" she asked.

Edelgard looked away, "We'll have to see," she said sadly.

Byleth patted Edelgard on the shoulder, "Linhardt and Lysithea will find a cure" she said "And once they do, all will be well" she added.

Edelgard smiled, "Thank you" she whispered.

It was decided that Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, and to Dimitri's dismay that Jeritza would be leaving to search for the answers they needed from Seteth and Flayn.

"Beloved" Dimitri's voice called out from behind her.

Byleth turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Dimitri," Byleth said as his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll miss you" Dimitri murmured into the top of her head.

Byleth hummed, "And I will miss you as well my love" she said and pulled away.

Dimitri had a small smile on his face, "Once you are done... You will return home to me?" he asked.

Byleth nodded "That I will" she said "Ah! Before I forget, my Father sent something to me a few days ago" she said softly "I had left it behind at the monastery" she added and reached into the pocket on the inside of her cloak.

Her Mother's ring.

Dimitri's face was a shade of red, as she revealed the ring to him "This... Is for me?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she said "Unless you are having second thoughts?" she added in a teasing tone.

Dimitri frowned, "Never" he said, Byleth grabbed his hand and slid it onto his ring finger... Well tried to at least. It went maybe mid-way down, "I think my fingers may be too large beloved" Dimitri chuckled "I'll get it adjusted, in the meantime" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Take care of yourself while I am gone, ok?" Byleth said.

Dimitri smiled sadly, "I will" he said "Travel safe my beloved" he added and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll be together again Dimitri," Byleth said quietly and pressed her head into his chest as she embraced her fiancé for one last time before her journey began.


	74. One Year Later:

Dimitri:

A year has gone and passed.

Fodlan has been healing during Dimitri's reign, there is still much to do but regardless their once war-torn nation is healing.

Dimitri watched as his friends came and left from Fhirdiad one by one, each of them ready to begin their lives once again.

"Your Majesty?" a pompous lower noble called out "Did you hear a word I said?" he asked.

Dimitri sighed and looked to the noble, this was his least favorite part of being King.

Dealing with nobility.

Dimitri enjoyed when his citizens came to him to hear their burdens and troubles but the nobility... They were horrible.

There were many that had been trying to use his new power to their benefit to try and gain favor by lavishing gifts upon him.

And then there were nobles like this one that tried to gain favor by other methods.

"I heard you," Dimitri said in a stern tone.

The noble nodded his head, "So, what do you think Your Majesty?" he asked "Surely my Daughter will prove to be a worthy candidate for your hand" he said.

Dimitri heard a chuckle coming from nearby, he looked over and saw Jeralt leaning against one of the pillars watching the scene unfold before him.

Dimitri leaned back in his throne, and just stared at the nobleman before him. The audacity he had to come before him and try to throw his daughter at him, "No" Dimitri said bluntly.

The nobleman frowned, "Your Majesty... I think you should reconsider" he said "My daughter comes from a noble line" he began but Dimitri cut him off.

"Not much of one," Dimitri said coolly.

The noble frowned, "Your Majesty, your current Fiancée has not been in court for a year!" he said "Not to mention the fact she comes from who knows where" he added with a pleased look on his face.

Dimitri frowned, "You mean the granddaughter of the former Archbishop?" he rebutted.

"The one who attempted to destroy Fhirdiad?" The nobleman said.

"The one that Byleth risked her life to kill and stop her reign" Dimitri said firmly "Tell me, was your daughter chosen by the goddess?" he asked coolly "Does your daughter even bear a crest?" he questioned. The noble was silent, "How dare you question my choice, trying to offer up your daughter as a prize to sway it" Dimitri snarled "Get out of my sight" he commanded.

The noble looked as he was about to protest, but a hand fell on his shoulder.

Jeralt's hand, "Come with me, you've said more than enough" Jeralt said and began guiding the noble out of the throne room.

Dimitri sighed and leaned back on the throne.

How dare they.

Jeralt returned as soon as the noble left from the room, "You doing alright there kid?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes... They are just irritating at times" he sighed.

"You miss her don't ya?" Jeralt asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he said.

"How long has it been since she's written to you?" Jeralt asked.

Dimitri sighed "A bit over three moons" he replied, "And you?" he asked.

"About the same," Jeralt said.

Dimitri frowned, "I sent men to search for her trail maybe two moons ago, but it's been to no avail" he said "There has been no trace of them, they suspect that they aren't in Fodlan" he added.

"Byleth is a fighter" Jeralt said "Wherever she is, I don't have a doubt that she is fine" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I know" he said "Thank you Jeralt" he added then paused for a moment, "Ah, I suppose you came to the capital for a reason, how are things at the monastery?" he asked.

"Things are fine, I left Alois in charge" Jeralt said "There has been a bit of trouble with the bandits attacking nearby towns, but it's nothing we can't handle" he added then paused for a moment "And my reason of coming was to check on you, I haven't received a letter in a while, I got worried" he said.

"My apologies Jeralt" Dimitri said "Things have been hectic" he sighed "I have been dealing with nobility like that for a few moons now" he added.

Jeralt nodded, "Let's hope she comes back to us soon then" he said.

Dimitri nodded, "I hope so" he sighed.

Sylvain:

Sylvain stared outside of the window of his study; the snow was falling heavily.

Sylvain rubbed his chin, the stubble of a beard prickled at his hands. Upon his desk sat all kinds of paperwork, Dimitri had been relentless with aiming to restore Fodlan which meant a lot more work for Sylvain since his Father stepped down as Margrave.

There was a knock that sounded on the door to Sylvain's study. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come in" Sylvain called out and the door swung open.

"Sylvain, I am one of your oldest friends and you didn't have the decency to greet me when I arrived at your territory?" Ingrid said sternly as she entered Sylvain's office.

Sylvain smiled at her, "Sorry, Ingrid" he said in a sheepish tone "I got caught up with this" he said and gestured to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Ingrid walked over to the pile and looked through it, "His Majesty has certainly been keeping you busy" she said softly.

Sylvain nodded, "Who would have thought that Sreng would be so hard to manage" he sighed "But... I know it will be worth it in the end" he added. The last thing Sylvain wanted was Ingrid's pity on the matter.

"When I was in Fraldarius territory Felix told me that you were going to be going on a diplomatic mission to Sreng soon" she said.

"I was" Sylvain confirmed, "But I've got to make a quick stop by Fhirdiad before I go" he said.

Ingrid tilted her head in confusion, "For what?" she asked.

Sylvain opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a letter then handed it to Ingrid.

Ingrid eyed it suspiciously then grabbed it and began to read it, "Skip to the end" Sylvain said.

Ingrid flipped through the pages till she reached the final page.

Ingrid was silent as she handed the pages back to Sylvain, "Do you think it's true?" she asked.

"I don't know, but a group of four fighting off fierce bandits like that there and they all fit the description" he added "The tribes in that region of Sreng thought I sent them to assist them so I received their thanks" Sylvain said.

Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows, "That would explain the silence from Byleth" she said.

Sylvain nodded, "It would" he said "I do wonder, what brought them to Sreng" he sighed.

"Maybe those who slither in the dark?" Ingrid suggested.

"Maybe..." Sylvain sighed "Anyhow, I should start packing to head to the capital" he said, then looked to Ingrid "What do you say to joining this quest to find our friend's lover girl?" he asked.

Ingrid groaned, "Sylvain must you always be so immature" she sighed "But of course I will go, His Majesty has been moping around for some time now" she said.

Sylvain chuckled, "Oh, you said you visited Felix, how's he doing?" he asked.

Ingrid smiled, "He's doing well" she replied "And guess what" she said in an excited tone.

Sylvain's eyes grew wide, "Don't tell me he knocked up our sweet little Bernie already?!" he laughed.

Ingrid nodded, "Yes he did" she confirmed.

"Oh, man I'll be sure to write to him before we leave" Sylvain said "He's been married to her for what four moons, Jesh can't he keep it in his pants" he groaned.

Ingrid frowned, "Um, Sylvain they are married" she said "And I don't think you are one to talk with the reputation you have built up" she added.

Right... His reputation...

Also known as why Ingrid won't take his marriage proposals seriously.

"Touché" Sylvain sighed, "Anyways we'll leave today, we should reach Fhirdiad by tomorrow" he added.

Ingrid nodded, "Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchens in the meantime" she said and left Sylvain's office.

Sylvain chuckled, "Of course you will Ingrid" he sighed.

...

Ingrid and Sylvain arrived at Fhirdiad by evening the next day.

Dedue had been the one to greet them at the front gate, "Hello Ingrid, Sylvain" he said as they reached the gate that led into Castle Blaiddyd.

"Hello Dedue" Ingrid said and bowed her head slightly.

Sylvain chuckled, "Long time no see huh?" he said "I'm glad you're doing well" he added.

Dedue nodded, "His Majesty will be happy to see you both" he said "He is in the throne room" he added.

Sylvain smiled, "Ah, so it's time to sweep his Majesty away from his duties I see" he laughed and began heading that way to the throne room.

Dimitri sat at the top of the throne, he had a bored expression on his face as he listened to some random lower noble go on, and on, and on about why they should receive more land for whatever reason.

"Your Majesty" Sylvain shouted in a loud voice. Dimitri looked down at Sylvain, a small smile formed on his face, the noble looked back at Sylvain with irritation. Sylvain bowed in an overexaggerated manner to the nobleman "Sorry, but I need his Majesties time to discuss important matters" he said and before the noble could refute Sylvain shooed him out.

Dimitri shook his head, "You know I will just receive a grievance letter about the Margrave, later right?" he said then laughed "It is good to see you my friend" he added.

"Ah, so Sylvain is his Majesties only friend?" Ingrid called out from the entrance of the throne room "And to think I came all this way as well" she said then came and stood beside Sylvain.

"It is good to see you as well Ingrid" Dimitri said, "How were your travels?" he asked.

Sylvain shook his head, "Your Majesty we could talk travel another time" he said "Aren't you curious why we've come?" he asked.

Dimitri's eye went wide, "Ah! I see Ingrid has finally accepted your proposal!" he said "Congratulations" he added.

Sylvain grimaced a bit, way to make things awkward Dimitri.

"No, not that" Sylvain said while shaking his head, an apologetic look fell upon Dimitri's face "This portends to your own bride to be" he declared.

Dimitri:

It took Dimitri a moment to comprehend just what Sylvain had said.

Hid mouth went dry, it's been so long since there was any news on her whatsoever, every hint they found always ran dry, but... This was Sylvain there was no way that he would get Dimitri's hopes up over something if it wouldn't bear fruit.

"You know where Byleth is?" Dimitri asked.

"Possibly" Sylvain replied, "I got some news from Sreng about a group of people from Fodlan who fit their description that have been fighting off bandits there" he said.

Dimitri's eye went wide in Sreng...

That was close, incredibly close.

But... What was Byleth doing in Sreng?

He'd known they had left Fodlan a couple of times, to both Brigid and Almyra. But she had never said anything about Sreng, what would have brought them there of all places?

It doesn't matter.

"I'm going with you," Dimitri declared.

Sylvain nodded, "I figured as much, Your Majesty" he said "Get ready to go then, we should leave at once" he added.

"Right you are," Dimitri said while nodding.

Finally, Byleth would come home.

...

Dimitri's advisors had not been happy when the King decided to go on a supposed diplomatic trip to a region that was a bit hostile with the people of Fodlan.

But that wasn't going to stop him from going either way, when push came to shove, he was their King and advisors could easily be replaced.

The snow of Fhirdiad was thick at the moment, but Sreng was even colder. Was Byleth making sure to keep warm? No, he has to trust that she is well and fine.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Your Majesty?" Sylvain called out "You've been awfully quiet" he added.

"You know Sylvain, you don't have to call me Your Majesty" Dimitri said "I would prefer if you called me Dimitri" he sighed while shaking his head "The same goes for you Ingrid" he added.

Ingrid shook her head, "Not possible Your Majesty" she replied.

Dimitri shook his head and sighed.

Sylvain laughed, "Maybe one day, Your Majesty, but... Not today" he said.

Dimitri would think he would be used to this by now, but...

It doesn't matter, he needs to focus on finding Byleth.

"Where exactly in Sreng was she spotted?" Dimitri asked.

"In the Eastern part, hopefully she isn't going to one of the smaller islands they have, it's a bit tricky to get to them" Sylvain said.

Dimitri nodded, "I see" he said.

"Of course, I still have diplomatic stuff to attend to here, but I could ask the leaders for more information" Sylvain said.

"Is it going to be an issue that I came?" Dimitri asked, he hadn't even thought about that before they left.

Sylvain was silent for a moment, "I... I don't think so" he said "There hasn't been any disputes between us lately, and things have been going rather well given the fact my Father had been fighting them for so long" he sighed "I think you coming might be a good thing, they'll see it as a trust being built, it will be fine" Sylvain concluded.

Dimitri wasn't too sure but, he would take his word for it. After all he wouldn't turn back now.

...

They had been traveling for roughly four days before they reached one of the villages in Sreng that Sylvain needed to meet with the leaders in. Dimitri had to admit, their friend was way smarter than they give him credit for, he threw himself into rebuilding a relationship between Fodlan and Sreng after ages of fighting. Not only for that, but to show the people of Fodlan as well that things like Heroes Relics are irrelevant since we can use our words to forge peace.

When Sylvain had proposed the idea to Dimitri eight moons ago, he had been shocked by it, he never thought of Sylvain to think of those things, but he gladly gave him approval to do it.

Dimitri and Ingrid waited in a room for Sylvain to finish his meeting with the leader of this region.

Sreng had a government that intrigued Dimitri to some extent, they were split in different regions and each one of those parts had their own leaders, but they all came together as a whole to decide things.

When Sylvain came out of the room, he had a stern look on his face, "Come on" he said "We've got to check something out" he added.

Dimitri and Ingrid both looked at each other with confusion but followed, nonetheless.

"Did something happen?" Ingrid asked as they reached their horses.

Sylvain finally stopped and sighed, "I think I figured out why Byleth and the others are here" he said.

Dimitri frowned; he didn't like the sound of this. "Why?" Dimitri asked.

Sylvain rubbed at his forehead, "There have been weird mages around lately" he said "Their leader told me it seemed like they are following after something" he added.

Ingrid's eyes went wide, "Is it Byleth and the others?" she asked with a concerned tone.

Sylvain shook his head, "I don't think so, by the looks of it Byleth and the others followed after them" he said "But I do have an idea of what they could be after, but we need to find the others first" he added.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree, the sooner we find them the better" he said.

...

They followed the trail of dead mages.

It took a few days before their efforts bore fruit, it led them to the southeastern part of Sreng, this coastal part sharing the sea with Derdriu and Fraldarius territory.

Sylvain had gathered information from villagers as they traveled, and it led them here.

They had been riding around searching when the familiar noises of fighting filled the air.

Sylvain and Dimitri both looked at one another, could it be?

Dimitri grabbed his lance and dismounted from his horse, Ingrid and Sylvain did the same.

It wasn't long before they were met with the battlefield.

And sure enough.

There they were.

Dimitri saw white hair swaying around as an axe came crashing down onto a mage, there was an assassin that was sneaking up from behind. Dimitri rushed forward and stopped the soldier in his tracks.

Wide lilac eyes met Dimitri's eye.

"Dimitri?!" Edelgard said in shock, "What are you..." she began but trailed off and shook her head "I suppose now isn't the time for questions" she added.

"Where's Byleth?" Dimitri asked.

Edelgard lifted her axe, "She should be nearby" she said and looked around.

Dimitri looked as well, and sure enough there she was.

Surrounded by mages.


	75. The Return:

Dimitri:

Byleth swings the sword of the creator at one of the mages around her, Dimitri rushes over to her aid. He knows that she will be fine, since her magic tolerance is high, but... He would prefer for her to not get injured.

Dimitri lashed at one of the mages with his lance, his crest flashed and for a moment he feared that it would break. He had left Areadbhar behind and opted for a plain silver lance for his travels, but if who they are after, are in fact those who slither in the dark then Dimitri may have made a grave mistake.

Byleth turned swiftly to him and lashed her blade at a mage that was nearby Dimitri. He eyes once over him quickly then when it processed a few seconds later her eyes wide "Dimitri!" Byleth exclaimed.

Dimitri smiled, "Hello my beloved" he said. It looked like there was more she wanted to say but they were fighting so timing was less than ideal, "We'll talk once the fighting stops Byleth" Dimitri said and attacked at an assassin that was approaching them.

The fighting didn't last that much longer.

Byleth took down one of the last mages then turned to Dimitri immediately, "It's good to see you again" she said.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm glad that you are safe, but you had me worried" he said "What if something happened to you?" he added sternly.

Byleth cupped Dimitri's cheek, "Dimitri, I am fine" she sighed "I do apologize for leaving you in the dark for so long" she said and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Those were soldiers from those who slither in the dark, correct?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded, "Yes, they are" she confirmed.

Dimitri frowned, "Why are they here?" he asked.

"They are searching for Flayn and Seteth" Sylvain butted in as he walked over to them and looked at Byleth, "Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Byleth said.

Edelgard approached the three of them, "We believe that they are somewhere in this area, we just have yet to search thoroughly" she said "We do not wish to scare them off" she added.

"But we also can't let those who slither in the dark scare them off either" Byleth said, "But there is one good thing that has come of this" she said.

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, "What might that be?" he asked.

"We know where their city is," Byleth said.

Dimitri stared at her for a moment, "City?" he asked.

Byleth nodded, "Mhm, a city" she confirmed "It's underground too, can you believe that?" she added.

"Where is this city?" Sylvain asked.

"In Hrym territory" Edelgard said "It's hidden in the mountains of the eastern area there, it's also remarkably close to Goneril territory" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "I see, now that we have where they are, we should strike" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I agree, but for the time being we need to find Flayn and Seteth" she said "I am certain they will be able to tell us much more about them than we know" she added.

"Why is that?" Sylvain asked.

Byleth raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I would have thought you out of everyone would have figured out who they are already" she said.

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows, "Who they are?" he repeated in a questioning tone.

Dimitri was just as lost.

Byleth looked amused, "Saint Cichol and Saint Cethleann" she said.

Dimitri hadn't expected that, but then again, he also hadn't expected Rhea to be Seiros either.

"So, Seteth is Flayn's Father huh" Sylvain said, "That makes a lot more sense now" he added, "Have you tried asking the locals for info on them?" he asked.

Byleth sighed, "We have tried, and it never bears fruit" she sighed "Hubert and Jeritza have a tendency of scaring people off, so it doesn't work in our favor" she said.

Dimitri nodded; he had forgotten about them. Where are they? Now that he thinks about it, he hadn't seen them fighting.

"Where are they?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth chuckled "Ironically they were searching for these mages that Edelgard and I were fighting" she said "It appears they found us first though" she added.

Dimitri frowned; he didn't like the idea that they were being followed by people with such malicious intent.

"Lucky we came when we did then," Sylvain said.

"I think we could have managed," Edelgard scoffed.

Dimitri shook his head, "And what of that assassin that was sneaking up on you?" he said sternly "Both of you could have very well met your ends here" he added.

Byleth sighed, "Dimitri, we've managed under worse" she began but stopped realizing that wouldn't help her case "We would have been fine" she said "Regardless we are grateful for the help" she added.

Dimitri sighed, "We should set up camp for the night, tomorrow we will start looking for Flayn and Seteth" he said "We should have an easy time getting information with Sylvain here" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Ok, sounds good" she said and turned around to start on their makeshift camp.

Dimitri watched her from a distance, her hair had gotten longer during their time apart.

"You aren't going to go with the missus?" Sylvain asked.

Dimitri sighed, "I'm a little nervous truthfully" he confessed "I've been waiting for so long, but I always thought Byleth would come back to me" he said "Not that I would have to scavenge through Sreng for her" he sighed "What if she didn't want to come back yet? or at all?" he added.

Dimitri heard a scoff a few feet away, "Don't be an idiot" Edelgard said in a stern voice "All she has talked about is getting back to you, and yet here you are watching her from a distance like a moron" she added.

Sylvain was quiet for a moment, "She's right" he said.

Dimitri smiled softly, "Thank you Edelgard" he said, then turned in the direction of Byleth. After being away from her for so long it's a bit ridiculous to think of him being apprehensive about being with his fiancée.

He really is an idiot.

Byleth:

Byleth set up the tent in silence.

Her nerves were getting the best of her, Dimitri had to be angry.

After all it had been quite some time since she had written but at the same time, they had been busy searching for Flayn and Seteth and fighting those who slither in the dark.

Byleth glanced back at Dimitri, he was in the midst of a conversation with Edelgard and Sylvain.

He must be really upset.

"It's good to see you again Byleth" Ingrid called out from behind her.

Byleth turned to face her, "It's good to see you to Ingrid" she said "How are things going in Faerghus?" she asked.

Ingrid sighed, "Things have been ok" she said "I joined the Knights of Faerghus" she added.

Byleth was a bit confused, she didn't seem very happy over it. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes, but... I can't help but feel that I am denying my duty as heir to house Galatea" Ingrid said.

Byleth nodded her head, "I am sorry Ingrid" she said softly "I wish I could offer you more than words of condolences" she sighed "Is there no way to do both?" she asked.

Ingrid was silent for a moment, "There might be a way" she said "But... I don't think I could do it" she added.

Byleth frowned, "Do what?" She asked.

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it, "Let's talk about this later" she said "I believe his Majesty wishes to speak with you" she added and pointed behind Byleth.

Byleth's heart sped up.

It was still odd.

The feeling of her heart after so many years.

Byleth turned around to see Dimitri standing awkwardly a few feet away from her, "Hello Byleth" he said softly and walked closer to her, "Would you like me to help assist you?" he asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Yes, thank you" she said then handed Dimitri some of the sticks to assemble the tent.

The two of them worked in silence till it was assembled.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you in your tent?" Dimitri asked "I wish for us to catch up on the time we've missed" he added softly.

Byleth smiled, "You don't need to ask Dimitri" she said and paused for a moment "I've missed you dearly" she confessed "I think I would be upset had you chosen to be in your own tent" she added with a small laugh.

Dimitri's face was red, "I see" he said quietly, "I've missed you as well my beloved" he added.

Byleth grabbed Dimitri's hand, "Come, let's join the others for the time being" she said. Dimitri nodded and Byleth guided them to where the others had gathered.

...

A few days had passed, Hubert and Jeritza returned to them and to put it lightly Dimitri gave them an earful. Byleth shook her head at the thought of it, they fought in a war.

That was far more dangerous than pesky mages.

Although they were lucky that they came when they did, Sylvain had proved to be extremely useful when it came to speaking with town folk since he was known for his recent work in trying to restore relations between Fodlan and Sreng.

"I know where they are," Sylvain declared proudly after he walked away from a villager that he had been speaking with.

Byleth raised her eyebrows, "You do?" she asked.

Sylvain nodded, "Yeah, turns out they found a place by the coast here, they are known for fishing" he said.

Byleth smiled, she had remembered Flayn liked fish so that was no surprise.

"We should leave at once," Dimitri said.

"Agreed" Edelgard said while nodding her head.

It took a couple of hours of traveling before they reached the quiet fishing town that Sylvain had been told about where Flayn and Seteth were believed to be.

After speaking with a couple of the townspeople there they narrowed it down even further, till they stood outside of a modest house near the ocean.

"Ok, Edelgard, Hubert we can narrow down that it is the worst idea possible for you two to be the ones at the door" Sylvain said bluntly.

Edelgard looked offended for a moment, then she sighed "You're right" she said.

"I'll do it," Byleth said.

Sylvain frowned, "Byleth, no offense but you are probably on par with them on why it's a bad idea" he said.

Byleth shook her head, "Seteth told me to look for them" she said "Back when he fled, he told me he'd tell me what exactly happen with my merge with Sothis" she added "Although, it doesn't really matter much now anymore, but I'd still like my answers" Byleth concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "Alright, but I will be with you" he said.

Byleth nodded and began to head to the door.

She was nervous.

Unbearably so, what was she supposed to do or say. Hey, I killed Rhea. Now tell me what I need to know.

For someone who lacks social grace even she realizes that it is a horrible, horrible idea.

And yet, once the door opened those were the first words out of her mouth.

"I killed Rhea" Byleth blurted out. Even Dimitri looked a little taken aback.

Sweet Sothis how has she gone this long without Divine pulse?

Seteth looked at Byleth with a dumbfounded look, and surprisingly he didn't close the door.

"Come in," Seteth said and stood so that she and Dimitri could enter.

Seteth led them to a table and sat down, out of the corner of Byleth's eye she could see a curious Flayn peeping her head out of a room watching them.

"The Goddess is no longer with you, is she?" Seteth asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, she isn't," Byleth confirmed.

Seteth nodded, "I see, so why have you come then?" he asked "To rub in the fact you have slaughtered Rhea?" he asked sternly.

Byleth frowned and met his gaze, she knew this wasn't going to be easy but geez. "I came because I still want to know what was done to me" she said sternly "And about Rhea, did you know what turning into the Immaculate one was doing to her?" she asked "Sothis told me before she and I split, that it takes away humanity from your kind" she added.

Seteth sighed, "I know" he said "That is true" he added "I'm sure you already know this, but you are the progenitor god" Seteth said.

"Was, the progenitor god" Byleth corrected.

"I'm not so sure" Seteth said "I think Sothis was tied to you as a person, not the crest stone that was lodged in your heart".

"So, she told you about that," Byleth said quietly.

"Actually no" he said "I had to back her into a corner to tell me that information" he added. "Rhea did however tell me that your mother and a series of people before her were all made to be vessels of the goddess" Seteth said quietly "They... All failed" he added.

Byleth was silent.

Her Mother...

"How could she do something like this?!" Dimitri demanded.

"Grief blinds people Your Highness" Seteth said "Ah, wait no, Your Majesty now" he corrected.

Dimitri fell silent, he must have known that feeling all too well. Byleth grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, Dimitri squeezed it back.

"I see, my only regret of this matter is that we became enemies Seteth" Byleth said "But surely even you understand that what Rhea was doing was wrong" she added.

Seteth was silent, "It doesn't matter, we are the last of our kind" he said quietly.

Byleth nodded her head, "That you are, which is why I ask that you join us" she said.

Seteth frowned, "Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked.

"Tell me Seteth did you know you are being hunted down?" Byleth asked.

Seteth's eyes went wide, "What?" he asked.

"By those who slither in the dark" Byleth said "They have been following your trail" she added.

Seteth was silent, "I did not know that they still existed" he sighed.

Byleth frowned, "So you know of them?" she asked.

"Yes" Seteth said "They are the group that helped Nemesis steal the goddess's bones from the Holy Tomb" he said.

"What?" Dimitri asked, "Why the bones?" he asked.

Then it clicked.

Rhea's obsession with it and in Sothis's memory she holds the sword close and calls it mother.

"The Relics" Byleth said then looked to Seteth "Those are..." she began but trailed off.

"The bones of my brothers and sisters" Seteth declared.

Then that would mean...

"Sothis bones..." Byleth said quietly "That is what the Sword of the Creator is?" she asked mildly mortified that she has been using the goddess's bones to slay.

Seteth nodded.

Silence fell around them.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "I understand if you are apprehensive about joining us, but I guarantee that you and Flay will remain safe beside us" he said "Our quarrel was with Rhea, not you" he added "We will get rid of those who slither in the dark and then you and Flayn will be free to do as you wish" Dimitri said "But for the time being I ask that you come back with us" he concluded.

"To Fhirdiad?" Seteth asked.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, "No, it would be best for us to use the monastery as our base of operations once again" he said "And if you wish to stay there after the fighting that is fine as well" he added.

Seteth was silent, he shook his head and was about to speak.

"Oh, please Brother!" Flayn shouted and came from the hallway "As much as I love living here it gets terribly lonely" she said "Please! We will never have peace with them around" she added.

Seteth was silent for a minute then sighed, "Alright" he said "Prepare to travel Flayn" he added.

Flayn let out a squeal of excitement, "Oh thank you Brother!" she shouted then ran back into the hallway she came from.

Silence fell over the three of them.

"How did you know they were following us?" Seteth asked, breaking the silence.

"Who else would they leave Fodlan to chase after" Byleth replied

Seteth sighed, "I suppose you're right" he said.

...

It took almost two weeks before they reached Garreg Mach.

To say the trip there was awkward was a severe understatement, it seemed that Byleth should have given forewarning to Flayn and Seteth that Edelgard had been traveling with them. Both parties glared at one another, and eagerly left from each other's presence when possible.

But to be fair, they didn't seem too thrilled to be around Byleth either.

Flayn would watch her from a distance with a sad expression on her face, Byleth felt guilt over the pain she caused but... It was necessary.

There was no way to coexist with someone like Rhea.

Just as there is no way to do it with those who slither in the dark.

They only care for their own personal agendas not Fodlan.

As they traveled, they wrote letters to a handful of their friends to inform them of what was going on, and to return to Garreg Mach.

Dimitri sat Byleth down and ensured that she wrote them letters as well since she had worried them in her time of silence.

Byleth groaned over having to do it but complied, nonetheless.

By the time they arrived at Garreg Mach there were already a few of their friends there waiting for them.

"About time you showed your face".

Felix.

"The boar was moping around the castle for moons, hardly any work was getting done" Felix said.

Dimitri's face turned red, "That's an exaggeration Felix" he said.

"Hardly" Felix scoffed "If anything it's an understatement" he added.

Byleth smiled and pat Felix's arm, "It's good to be back with everyone" she said "Did Bernadetta come along too?" she asked and looked around for the familiar purple hair.

Felix shook his head, "Did Ingrid not tell you?" he asked "I'm a bit surprised" he added.

Byleth tilted her head, "Tell me what?" she asked.

"Bernadetta is pregnant," he said in a soft tone.

Byleth's eyes widened in surprise, "Congratulations" she said.

Felix turned his gaze away, Byleth could see faint blush on his cheeks, "Shut up" he murmured.

Byleth smiled, she was happy for her friend.

"Who else is here?" Byleth asked.

"Dedue, Ferdinand, and Mercedes" Felix replied "We received word Claude should be here within the next few days, I believe he is bringing Caspar and Hilda with him" he added.

Byleth nodded, "Is Annette coming with Claude?" she asked.

Felix shook his head, "No, she'll be over seeing Almyra while he's gone" he said.

That made sense.

Claude had to leave someone behind to run their Kingdom. Although Byleth would have loved to see Annette again, she understood the necessity of it

"Thank you, Felix," Byleth said and smiled.

Felix nodded and left.

Byleth walked in silence with Dimitri into the monastery, it has been quite some time since she last stepped foot in her.

"Beloved?" Dimitri said softly "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Byleth was silent for a moment.

What was she thinking?

How everything had changed so drastically in the span of a year, all of them were much different than when she came back from her five-year slumber. But most of all... That she should have come back to Dimitri sooner.

Byleth laughed awkwardly, "I think I have been away for too long" she said softly.

Dimitri took a deep breath, "Let's hope for the last time, my beloved" he teased.

Byleth smiled, yes.

Yes. For the last time.

Once this fight against those who slither in the dark is over, she will return back to her home with Dimitri.


	76. Those Who Slither in the Dark:

Dimitri:

It took a couple of days before Claude arrived back at the monastery, "Your Majesty" Claude shouted as he came into view, "What a shame I can't call you Your Princeliness any longer" he sighed while shaking his head.

Dimitri smiled and shook his head, "Am I hearing that Almyra is declaring war?" he teased.

Claude laughed, "Yeah, yeah, real funny Dimitri" he said then patted Dimitri on the shoulder "It's good to see you again, I'm glad you are doing well" he added. "I was a bit worried, given that Byleth was away from you for so long," Claude said.

"Worried I was going to go feral again?" Dimitri asked.

Claude was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, kinda" he replied.

Dimitri flinched a little at his honesty, but truthfully, he was worried about it as well. That if he strays from the light that none of his advisors would be able to set him straight.

"I understand your concern" Dimitri sighed, and silence fell over the two of them.

Claude was the one to break the tension after a few seconds passed, "So where's Byleth?" he asked.

"Cardinal's room, she's been going over maps to try and locate a more accurate spot where the city of those who slither in the dark is" he said.

Claude nodded, "Ah, let's go save her from the grunt work" he said "I already asked Holst to start scouting the area" he added.

Dimitri tensed up a bit.

Holst?

"Right" Dimitri said in a dry tone "Let's go find Byleth then" he added.

Claude eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything on the matter, "Alright then let's go" he said then began walking to the Cardinal's room.

Byleth was alone in the Cardinal's room staring over a large map of Fodlan, she glanced over at the door as Dimitri opened it.

A smile fell over her face, "Dimitri" she said in a sweet voice.

His heart skipped a beat, Dimitri smiled "Hello my beloved" he said and walked over to her side.

"Hey Claude, long time no see, how's it going in Almyra" Claude said loudly at the entrance of the door. "Oh, you know the usual, Great to see you too Byleth" he added.

Byleth chuckled, "It's good to see you too Claude" she said.

Claude sighed in an over dramatic manner, "Took you long enough" he said "Annette told me to tell you both hello, and that she wishes she could be here" he added.

"I'm glad she is doing well," Byleth said with a nod.

"Yeah... I'm certain you'll see her soon either way, since you two will be getting married soon no doubt" Claude said in a nonchalant tone.

Dimitri watched as Byleth's face turned a shade of pink, "What do you think beloved, should we invite Claude?" he asked.

Byleth shook her head, "Nope" she replied.

Claude shrugged, "That's fine I guess I will just have to crash the party" he said with a laugh.

Byleth smiled and looked back to the map and pointed to a spot in the mountains between Hrym and Goneril territory. "This is where we think the city may be located, it's called Shambhala" Byleth said.

Claude nodded his head, "I have Holst canvassing the area, I'll write to him to inspect that area more thoroughly" he said.

A pang of jealousy hit Dimitri.

Byleth nodded her head, "Ok, sounds good" she said "Has Hilda arrived yet?" she asked.

Claude shook his head, "No, not yet. Her and Caspar were in the midst of traveling Fodlan is what Holst told me" he said "They are on their way now though" he added.

"Excellent" Byleth said once they arrive, we should move out as soon as possible" she said.

Claude nodded, "I agree" he said then tapped lightly on the table, "Well I'll leave the two of you for the time being, I need to find others to bother" he concluded and left from the room.

"Dimitri" Byleth said softly, and touched his arm "You made a face, was there anything behind it?" she asked as she looked up to him.

Dimitri looked away, "I think you imagined it my beloved" he replied.

"Hmm, I see" Byleth said and removed her hand, "Dimitri, I can't tell you what you wish to hear if you don't tell me what's wrong" she said softly.

Dimitri sighed, "It's stupid my beloved" he murmured.

"Well let's hear it anyways" Byleth said softly.

Hear how he's afraid she'll take one look at Holst and decide to be with him instead, so that she knows the full depravity of him?

But then again if anyone should know him best, it should be Byleth.

Dimitri sighed, "We'll be working with Holst" he mumbled.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Are you jealous?" she asked, he could have sworn he heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

Yes.

"No" Dimitri said a bit faster than he would have liked to.

"Dimitri" Byleth said softly, he felt her warm hand on his cheek.

He didn't want her to see his shame.

"I love you Dimitri," Byleth said and rubbed his cheek lightly with her thumb, "Not Holst, only you" she added.

Dimitri sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you certain? If you wish to end our engagement I would not-" Dimitri began but was cut off by Byleth pressing her lips to his.

Byleth pulled away and pressed her forehead to his, "Once this is finally over, I will return home with you my love" Byleth said softly "Please don't doubt that" she added.

Dimitri thought it over for a moment, had he hurt her with his own self-doubt?

"My apologies beloved" Dimitri murmured.

She was right.

Once everything was over, she would return home with him. Not Holst.

...

It was a few days before Hilda and Caspar reunited at the monastery, then three more before they received a letter from Holst of where Shambhala was.

They immediately set out for Goneril territory, and there they began preparing for their attack on those who slither in the dark.

"So... What's our plan of attack?" Claude asked while leaning back on a chair in the room they were using to discuss their plans, "What exactly are we up against?" he asked.

Seteth was the one to speak up to Dimitri' surprise, "Be prepared for anything, we don't know the power that they may hold" he said sternly.

Claude sighed, "Not really much help Seteth" he said.

Seteth frowned but remained silent, "They might have Cornelia's toys" Edelgard said.

Claude tilted his head in confusion "Cornelia's toys?" he recited "I thought that she was dead" he added.

Edelgard nodded "She is" she said.

"Could they really still have those machines?" Dimitri asked.

He remembered fighting them, they were fierce opponents.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Edelgard said "You know we will probably fight against our Uncle" she added.

Arundel...

That was one of the biggest mistakes he made, Dimitri should have killed him when he had the chance if he...

No.

No.

He can't think that right now.

It'll just bring them back.

And he didn't want to deal with Glenn or his Father's comments anymore.

"And we will win," Dimitri replied.

They had to.

"While I admire your confidence Dimitri, we must be realistic" Claude sighed "I don't think you should join us Dimitri, if you fall then no one else is able to inherit the throne" he added.

Dimitri frowned, is... Is Claude trying to get him to sit this one out?

"I'm coming with everyone" Dimitri said sternly "And how can you chastise me, you would leave your Kingdom in the same position should anything happen to you" he added.

Claude shook his head, "I have tons of other siblings that could inherit the throne if I fall" he said in a matter of fact tone "While you don't have that nor an heir" he added.

That stung mildly, he saw Byleth flinch slightly at that remark.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows at Claude, "This has nothing to do with succession" he rebutted "If that were the case I wouldn't have fought in the war either" he added "I am going" he concluded.

"Claude, we cannot afford to have Dimitri on the side lines" Edelgard butted in.

Claude sighed, "Yeah... I know" he said quietly.

With that discussed they left for Shambhala.

Truthfully, it hadn't been much of a strategy meeting since there wasn't much, they knew on them aside from the fact that they held an immense amount of power, but...

For Fodlan they will not falter.

They cannot afford to.

Byleth:

"So, this is Shambhala," Edelgard said quietly.

The city was... Unlike any that she had ever seen before, it had an eerie feeling to it. No, a wrongness to it.

"I've never seen architecture like this" Ferdinand called out, he stuck his hand out to touch a building's material but stopped himself.

Byleth didn't blame him.

She didn't want to touch it either.

"I think we may need to go deeper in" Claude called out, as he took lead guiding them.

Dimitri walked beside Byleth, "What do you think of this city?" he asked.

"It's unsettling," Byleth replied.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree, it is" he said.

The deeper in they went the more paths that there were.

"I think we may need to split up," Claude murmured.

Byleth looked around and there were only twelve of them. Was splitting up really such a great idea? They consisted of Byleth, Claude, Caspar, Dedue, Dimitri, Edelgard, Felix, Ferdinand, Ingrid, Jeritza, Mercedes, and Sylvain.

The others had stayed behind in Goneril territory, it was decided that it was also best that Flayn and Seteth stayed out of this fight.

Byleth frowned, "Claude, we don't have many men," she said.

Claude nodded, "I know that, but we also don't have much space to work with here" he added.

Dammit.

He was right.

"We could split into groups of three?" Edelgard suggested.

Claude nodded, "My thoughts exactly, I'm certain it will reunite us. This is just so it is easier if we have to fight" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I suppose you're right" she said.

Byleth, Dimitri, and Felix were one of the groups. While Edelgard led Caspar and Ferdinand, Claude led Ingrid and Sylvain. And Jeritza led Dedue and Mercedes.

Dedue was displeased to have been separated from Dimitri but, drastic times call for drastic measures she supposed.

Byleth, Dimitri, and Felix walked in relative silence with one another as they made their way through the narrow passage. Each of them had their weapons of choice ready and prepared to strike if circumstances called for it.

The sword of the creator weighed heavy in her hands, how could Byleth have never realized it before?

It's so painstakingly obvious now that she thinks of it, how her blade pulsates as if it were alive, the fact it looks like a spine...

Ugh...

No, she can't think of that now of all times.

It wasn't long before they reached a part where the path, they took led them to enemies, up ahead Byleth made out one of their dark mages.

"Enemies" Felix murmured

Byleth nodded, "A mage" she said.

"Two mages" Felix corrected.

Byleth squinted, he was right further down there was another mage.

"It matters not, we'll deal with them all the same" Dimitri replied and began heading toward the mage, and once they were in distance the mage fired a miasma ball at Dimitri.

Dimitri took the hit then swung his lance at the mage, who immediately crumpled to the floor, Felix ran forward and struck down the other mage before he could attack.

"Are you both alright?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I'm fine" he said while wincing "The hit I took wasn't too bad" he added.

Byleth rolled her eyes and healed Dimitri. "Dimitri, if you are injured, I need to heal you" she said sternly.

Dimitri nodded, "Right you are my beloved" he said.

Felix scoffed, "Knock it off boar, we are on a mission right now" he said sternly "Be gross later" he added and continued walking down the passage.

Byleth and Dimitri exchanged a look with one another then followed after Felix.

"Are those stairs?" Byleth asked as she squinted where Felix had stopped.

Felix nodded, "Yes, they are" he replied and began to descend them to reach the area below.

"Always so impulsive Felix" Dimitri sighed then followed after him.

Byleth stood there looking down the stairway it was short and led to a lower part of this... City. From a distance she could see soldiers approaching from a distance.

"Get ready to fight" Byleth shouted and ran down the stairs to help Dimitri and Felix against the swordsman and an archer.

Byleth heard loud footsteps coming from behind her, she swung around and rose her blade at the perpetrator.

Dedue.

"Ah, sorry Dedue" Byleth said and lowered her blade, Mercedes and Jeritza were following behind him.

"Do not worry about it" Dedue said in a calm voice, "I will go and assist his Majesty" he added and took off past Byleth.

Byleth followed after him.

By the time they reached Dimitri and Felix the two soldiers had already been taken care of.

Felix held up something in his hand, it took Byleth a moment to recognize that it was a key. "This should prove to be useful," he said.

Dimitri nodded, "I agree, but I think we should focus on that first, he said and pointed off behind them.

Byleth looked.

Great.

Cornelia's toys.

Byleth sighed, "Let's get it over with" she said and began walking over to the machine. The others followed as well.

Sylvain:

This place was unlike Sylvain had ever seen.

There was a feeling of wrongness to it as they walked through the narrow paths illuminated by a dim blue light.

Everything looked far more advanced than anything they had ever seen, and that was just with the architecture. Sylvain could only imagine what else they could be hiding.

Claude, Ingrid, and Sylvain walked in silence through the passages, it wasn't long before they found a stairway that led into a lower part of their city.

Immediately they were thrown into battle against a swordsman and a brigand.

As they fought the soldiers, he heard the sound of more people approaching.

Great.

Just what they need, more enemies.

Ingrid delivered the final blow to the last soldier. Sylvain prepared to swing his lance at the group of people that had just arrived.

Oh.

Caspar, Edelgard, and Ferdinand.

"Yesh, took you long enough Edelgard" Claude said "Have you seen the others?" he asked.

Edelgard frowned at him and shook her head, "No, I have not" she replied "I'm certain if we keep going, we will run into them" she added.

Claude sighed, "Yeah... Probably" he said "Let's get to it then" he added and began leading them through the passages once again.

This time it led them into an open area filled with enemies.

"I see them," Edelgard called out and pointed in the direction opposite to them, "Let's fight our way to them," she adds.

Sylvain looks off and he sees his friends.

Good.

they're safe. He's relieved they are ok. The Last thing Fodlan needs is the moment for the King and future Queen of Fodlan to die.

"Sylvain! Watch out!" Ingrid shouts.

Sylvain is too late, and he feels the hit of a miasma ball.

Ouch.

Sylvain winces and raises his lance at the dark mage that shot him, then lashes it at him.

Ugh.

When was the last time he'd had to take a hit like this?

It has definitely been a while.

Ingrid appears in front of him, her eyebrows furrowed "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sylvain nods, "Heh. Yeah. I'm good it's just been a while" he said "I guess being a diplomat instead of a warrior has taken its toll on me" he added with a small laugh.

Ingrid frowns, "I doubt that Sylvain" she said sternly "You need to focus" she sighed then shook her head "When we reach the others, we'll ask Byleth or Mercedes to heal you" she added "For the meantime pay attention" she concluded sternly then began walking in the direction of the others.

Sylvain sighed then followed after her.

...

It wasn't long before they were reunited with the others.

Sylvain felt a warmth fall over him, he looked to see Mercedes casting the spell with Ingrid standing beside her.

Sylvain smiled "Thanks Mercedes" he said, and Mercedes smiled.

"I think this is what that key opens" Felix called out as he began walking to the locked building in the center of everything.

Byleth walked beside him, "I wonder what's in there" she murmured.

"Think along the lines of who is in there," Edelgard called out.

"Uncle" Dimitri said in a stern voice, and Edelgard nodded.

""I'm opening it now" Felix said and walked up to the door and swung it open.

Two soldiers immediately came at them, a mortal savant and a war master rushed forward at Byleth and Felix.

As they fought them someone from inside of the room began speaking.

"For thousands of years we have existed underground, living on only that we might someday see our vengeance realized" The voice called out "Here and now, that vengeance is finally within our grasp. There is but one thing left to do" it said. "Destroy them!" the voice commanded "Damn those who stand with the arrogant goddess to oblivion, away from the world of the living!".

Sylvain saw irritation flash upon Byleth's face for a moment as she fought against the mortal savant. Sylvain decided to be of some use and cast a fire spell at the war master that was engaged in combat with Felix. It weakened him enough that Felix was able to take him out with the next swing of his blade.

Byleth's fight with the mortal savant came to an end as well, based on the arrows in the body of the soldier it was safe to assume she had Claude's assistance.

They entered the room all together as a group, and to Sylvain's surprise there weren't as many soldiers in there as he had anticipated.

There were two dark mages and what looked to be the leader of them.

The two dark mages immediately began firing upon them, Claude took one of them out and Jeritza the other.

And then there was one.

"So, you have shown yourself Fell Star. Or should I say... Sothis?" the man called out to them. Byleth raised her blade at the... man? He in turn looked at her with curiosity "What's this? She's gone, isn't she?" he called out.

"Enough Thales, this ends here" Edelgard shouted and raised her axe as well.

Thales.

So that was his name.

He was a ghastly white color similar to Solon.

Just... What are they?

Thales laughed, "Hush, my dear niece" he said in a sinister voice.

Edelgard tensed up, "Uncle?" she said in an unsure voice.

"Not exactly" Thales said "Although, I really did have you fooled" he added. "No, your Uncle died, a long, long time ago" Thales hissed "Just as you will now" he added.

"You will pay for this with your life" Dimitri shouted.

"Silence boy" Thales said, "I will kill you" he said then pointed to Byleth "And then I will spill every drop of blood in your body to fulfill the longstanding goal of the Agarthans!" Thales declared "Goddess or not" he added then cast a spell that engulfed around Byleth.

Dimitri was the one to lunge at Thales and strike him with his lance.

For someone who has so much power... He really can't take a hit.

Thales falls to the floor.

Dimitri looms over him, "Into the eternal flames with you" he spat

Thales glares up at him, "You will..." he grunts out "Never get to enjoy your victory" he concludes and lowers his hand onto the floor.

Sylvain didn't anticipate it would begin to glow; Dimitri looked dumbfounded unsure of what to do.

"For all Agarthans" Thales said "Let there be light!" he shouted, and Dimitri's lance impaled him, and Thales slumped over.

It didn't take long for them to figure out what Thales had meant by let there be light.

The ground underneath them began to quake, and big chunks of building began to fall.

"We need to get out now!" someone shouted, Sylvain isn't sure who all he remembers is that they all needed to leave.

Now.

Debris fell all around them, oh gods this is how they would die isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! Tomorrow is the day! The final two chapters will be posted and this story will be finished! Thanks for sticking through with me : D


	77. For the Freedom of Fodlan:

Dimitri:

They destroyed their own city.

Dimitri had closed his eye, unable to watch as the beams of light fell down onto what remained of Shambhala.

They had narrowly escaped from it as the city crumpled around them, Dimitri is certain the fear of being trapped there will haunt him. They got lucky to have made it out of there with their lives.

They were injured, yes.

But they were alive.

Dimitri looked over at all his allies, yes... Yes, they are all here. Good.

Dimitri sighed and looked down to his left side where Byleth stood her gaze was fixed on the hole in the ground.

"Beloved" Dimitri called out in a hoarse voice, Byleth broke her gaze and looked to him "It's finally over" he murmured.

Byleth was silent for a moment "Yes... It is isn't it" she said, and a small smile fell on her lips.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around her, and she winced slightly, "Ah, right. I forgot you took a hit from Thales" Dimitri murmured and let his arm fall back to his side "My apologies, beloved are you alright?" he asked "Should I call Mercedes?" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "No, Mercedes needs a break" she said firmly "I'll be fine, it was just a bit of magic is all" she added.

Dimitri frowned, "If it gets too unbearable, tell me and I will call Mercedes" he said sternly, and Byleth nodded in agreement. Dimitri had a feeling she may have been more injured than she was letting on especially since they had to push themselves hard to escape from that city, but... If Byleth said that she was fine, then he would need to trust it.

"So... What now guys?" Claude called out.

"We should probably return to Goneril territory to tell the others the news" Edelgard said "And from there... Well, we are all free to go onto our own paths" she added.

"You know Edelgard" Claude began "Linhardt and Lysithea have been making good progress on their crest studies" he said "It might be good for you to go and check it out" he added.

Edelgard was silent a moment, then she nodded her head "Yes... I think I might just do that" she murmured.

The group stood in silence for a moment, and one by one they began to leave.

This is really it.

They're finally free.

...

It wasn't long before they returned to Goneril territory.

Holst had been waiting there for them at the gate to their estate with Hilda and Hubert, making sure all of their allies were accounted for.

For the split second when Dimitri's eye met Holst's, he could have sworn he saw disappointment in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came.

Had the circumstances been reversed, Dimitri would have felt the same so he couldn't fault him on that.

They all celebrated together one last night, come morning they would leave for the monastery and from there to Fhirdiad.

Finally.

This chapter of their lives was finally over, and they were free to do as they wished from then on.

Maybe...

Maybe the weight of the dead won't be so bad from now on.

Dimitri mulled that thought over as much as he wished for freedom from the guilt that their lives left, he knows this will not liberate him from it. Dimitri sighed and adjusted his head on the pillow.

Byleth shifted over and turned to him, "Dimitri?" she questioned quietly.

Dimitri opened his eye to see both of her blue eyes scanning his face intently, "My apologies, beloved I did not mean to wake you" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth's eyes crinkled as a smile crept on her face, "I wasn't asleep either" she said softly. One of her hands rose from under the covers and cupped his cheek "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, my beloved" he said softly "I was just thinking is all" he sighed.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows, "About what?" she asked.

"If... I will bear the burden of the dead still" Dimitri said.

Byleth was silent for a moment, her thumb began to stroke his cheek ever so softly "I am sorry Dimitri" she said "I cannot give you those answers" she sighed "All I can say is that only you alone can decide whether you succumb to the weight of the dead, but... My love you have suffered enough" Byleth said softly.

Dimitri raised his left hand from under the covers and rested it on top of Byleth's hand, "Thank you my beloved" he whispered and Byleth smiled at him.

...

Sothis is definitely laughing down from the heavens down at them.

That is the conclusion that Dimitri has drawn at least.

As they prepared to leave from the monastery to Fhirdiad they were intercepted by a soldier that Holst had sent for them. It appeared that their fighting wasn't over yet.

Out of everyone and everything to emerge as a threat...

Nemesis was the last thing that Dimitri would have ever expected.

Claude and Dimitri stared dumbfound at one another as the soldier began recounting everything that Holst had told him.

"Where did this army come from?" Dimitri finally asked.

"The eastern mountains in Hrym territory" the soldier answered.

"From Shambhala" Claude said.

The soldier nodded, "That is what Lord Holst said" he replied.

"And they managed to get through him?" Dimitri asked, wanting to confirm it.

"Yes" the soldier said "Lord Holst sent a message for aid to Count Gloucester, I have no idea what has become of him but Lord Holst was injured and is in Goneril estate" he said "Lord Holst believes it is up to your army to defeat them" he added.

Claude sighed, "And why's that, don't tell me Count Gloucester isn't as strong as he used to be, he has Lorenz's assistance as well" Claude said.

"The leader of the army carries a sword with a striking resemblance to the sword of the creator" the soldier said.

"What?" Dimitri said in shock.

"And is raising flags that bear the crest of Flames" the soldier added.

"So, in other words..." Claude began but trailed off.

"Nemesis" Dimitri said.

The soldier nodded, "That is who Lord Holst believes it to be as well".

Dimitri and Claude were silent for a moment, "I see" Dimitri finally murmured "Thank you, we shall prepare immediately" he added.

The soldier nodded and went on his way.

"Freaking Nemesis?!" Claude said, "Do you think maybe Shambhala falling awoke him?" he asked.

Dimitri sighed, "It's possible" he said, "We need to alert the others, and prepare to leave as soon as possible" he added.

Claude nodded and left Dimitri alone to begin doing just that.

Dimitri stood there for a moment and sighed, it appeared that they will never be truly free of the burdens of the past...

No, he can't think that.

Once Nemesis falls.

They will be able to go upon their lives once again.

Byleth:

The King of Liberation.

Seteth's face had gone pale as he was told who had arisen from the ashes of Shambhala, but ultimately, he looked unsurprised by the news.

"We always knew one day this might happen" Seteth said quietly, "I just fear that it is not Nemesis alone" he added.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Seteth sighed, "Well it's quite possible that you will be fighting the ten elites" he said.

Claude's eyes widened, "You mean our ancestors?" he said "How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know the exact details behind it, but I always knew that this was a possibility" Seteth said.

"Dammit" Claude said "So, not only did we awaken Nemesis, but a whole force behind him as well" he groaned "Great... Just great" he sighed.

Edelgard shook her head, "There is no use whining over it Claude" she said sternly "We have to fight them no matter what, if we fail to stop them who know what will become of Fodlan" she added.

Dimitri nodded, "Edelgard is right" he said.

Claude sighed, "Well obviously she is right" he said "It doesn't change my distaste on the matter" he added.

Byleth frowned, "Claude we need to focus on the matter at hand" she said "This force is coming from count Gloucester's territory, and it appears that they are coming for us" she added. "We need to come up with a plan to intercept them," Byleth concluded.

Claude nodded, "You're right" he sighed then looked at the map they had on the table.

"What about right here?" Dimitri asked and pointed at a part on the map, "Caledonian plateau" he said.

"That is very close to the monastery," Seteth said.

"What other choice is there" Edelgard said "If we choose a different location it will no doubt have to be in some town, and we cannot drag the townsfolk into this battle" she concluded.

Seteth sighed, "I know, there really is no other place for this battle to take place" he said.

"So... How exactly do we prepare to fight them?" Claude asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have those answers" Seteth said "I doubt that it will be as it was when Seiros fought Nemesis".

Byleth didn't think so either, who knows what was the cause for the revival of Nemesis and what it did to him.

They were really jumping in without any idea.

But... After this.

They would be able to move on, Fodlan would be able to look past its bloodstained History and move forward into prosperity.

"When do we leave?" Byleth asked.

The room fell silent, and the eyes of their allies fell on Dimitri.

He was their King; they would do as he said. It took Dimitri a moment to realize this, "Ah, we will leave at once" he said "Brace yourselves everyone, we do not know the true power behind our enemies" he concluded.

And that was that.

They would leave now, Nemesis needed to be stopped and as the person who bears the same crest as him it is her responsibility to do it.

...

"Nemesis is here... And with more soldiers than expected" Claude called out.

Nemesis and his army were already lying in wait for them at Caledonian Plateau, had they anticipated their attack?

"A swamp?" Hilda said as she looked ahead at their battlefield "Is it just me or... Does it look a little odd?" she asked.

"Are those..." Dimitri began but trailed off.

"Agarthan soldiers" Edelgard finished.

"This must be what remains of them," Dimitri murmured.

Byleth watched as one of the Agarthan soldiers crossed the battlefield, trying to cut through the water in the swamp.

He stopped in his tracks then fell to the floor.

Hilda gasped, "Did you see that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"It looks like we'd better not get near that swamp... Let's try to avoid it during the fight" Claude said then turned and looked at Byleth "So, what's the plan my friend?" he asked.

"We will defeat Nemesis" Byleth replied, as she scanned the field. there he was.

Nemesis.

"I thought you'd say that" Claude sighed "And of course we will all follow you" he said then paused for a moment and looked to Dimitri "Both of you" he corrected.

Dimitri smiled, "Thank you Claude, your support is most welcomed" he said.

Claude nodded, "Just remember our enemy is a monster of legend. There is not a shred of proof that we can win, if you fear your life it's not to late to leave" he added.

Edelgard frowned at him, "Are you questioning our resolve?" she asked sternly "You should know by now better than to ask such a ridiculous question" she scolded.

Claude laughed, "Right you are, but it never hurts to give someone an opportunity to opt out" he said.

"You're an idiot, we've come too far to get scared off by a dead man" Felix said in a stern voice.

"Felix" Ingrid shouted, "Mind your manners" she said sternly "But... I share his sentiment, we may as well finish this off we owe it to Fodlan" she said.

Byleth smiled, "Thank you Ingrid, you too Felix" she said with a laugh.

"I guess someone has to make sure these two don't get themselves killed huh?" Sylvain butted in and draped an arm over both Felix and Ingrid.

Felix frowned, "Right, I somehow doubt that you will be the one saving us" he retorted.

"You wound me Felix," Sylvain said.

"I'm in" Hilda said in a serious voice "I need to get back at him for hurting my Brother" she said "I'm not going to let him get away with it!" she shouted.

Byleth and the others were taken aback by the sudden outburst of Hilda, normally she was fairly calm, loud but calm.

"Don't worry Hilda, we'll avenge Holst" Caspar said as he patted her shoulder.

"Not just Holst, but all of Fodlan" Ferdinand butted in.

Edelgard laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that we agree, Ferdinand" she said.

"Your Majesty... I will follow you wherever" Dedue said.

Dimitri smiled, "Thank you Dedue" he said.

"And once this is all over, we'll all be able to live our lives without fear" Mercedes said "Right Emile?" she added.

Jeritza merely grunted.

"Well Claude, do you still question our resolve?" Edelgard asked.

Claude sighed, "I never questioned it, I just wanted to be sure" he said and paused for a moment to look out at the battlefield, "Well... Everyone it's finally time" he said " If we die out there, just know it's been a pleasure fighting alongside all of you" Claude concluded.

"That's morbid Claude," Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded, "Dimitri's right, plus I won't let any of you die" she said.

Claude laughed, "I'm on board with that" he said "let's all make it through this alive" he added "Let's defeat this dusty old King of liberation and put an end to this History of lies" he said. "And once we've done that, there will be nothing holding us back. And a new brighter age will begin" Claude concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "Right you are my friend" he said "We will be free from the weight of our past and be able to move forward with our lives" Dimitri said and raised his lance "For Fodlan".

For Fodlan.

...

The battle was tough.

Those who remained of the Agarthans were furious and wanted their vengeance. They failed luckily, the good triumphed over the bad.

And then there were the ten elites, they were formidable opponents since they donned major crests while most of their descendance that were present had a minor crest. Sure, it made battle difficult but... they would not fall here, not to Nemesis and his men. Once the elite soldiers they crumpled into ashes and rejoined the earth.

So, they had been dead.

Byleth wondered.

Had Rhea had this power... Could she have brought Sothis back?

No.

She can't think of that.

Claude had tried to weaken Nemesis from a distance out of his reach and it was to no avail, however once the last of the elites fell that was a different story.

"That sword... You bear the crest of Flames, just as I do" Nemesis said in a ghastly voice and lashed a sword that looked exactly like the sword of the creator... just a darker version of it.

Byleth dodged his attack, for someone who also bore the sword, he didn't seem to have such a high skill with it.

Dimitri rushed forward and lashed his lance at Nemesis.

"Feeble creature..." Nemesis growled, "Prepare to die!" he shouted and lashed the sword of the creator at Dimitri.

Dimitri took the hit but remained strong against Nemesis, Byleth cast a heal spell on him to ease the blow.

Arrows fired from behind them.

Claude.

"Yesh, this guy really packed the punch on you huh Dimitri?" Claude called out. Nemesis lashed out his blade once again and swung this time at Claude, "Woah, his blade is definitely longer than yours Byleth" he shouted as he dodged Nemesis's swing.

"So, this is the guy who hurt my brother" Hilda shouted and lunged at him swinging her Hero's relic down on Nemesis. He staggered a bit and then lashed his blade at Hilda, she took the hit but stood proud and tall after it.

Edelgard was the next one of them to attack him, Nemesis staggered back from them. Byleth raised her blade, out of the corner of her eye she'd seen her allies had done the same.

Nemesis looked up at them with a sinister grin, and Byleth lunged at him, their blades crashed against one another. And then he parries it.

Byleth staggers and Nemesis uses that opportunity to attack. She sees his foot rise nearby her head, oh sweet Sothis that's going to hurt.

But the hit never came.

An arrow whizzed past her head.

"You are a foolish child" Nemesis growled, she isn't sure if it is to her or to Claude frankly, she doesn't care.

Claude scoffed, "Tough talk from the guy who's lived too long" he said "Allow me to fix that!" he shouted.

Nemesis swung the sword of the creator at them.

Byleth and Claude dodged it with ease, yes, he most definitely wasn't as proficient in wielding the blade then she was.

Byleth then rushed forward at Nemesis swinging her sword of the creator, he raised his blade in time to stop the blow then pushed her back once again.

Nemesis raises his blade to deliver a blow, and Byleth narrowly dodges it.

"You are all pathetic weaklings!" Nemesis shouts "You lack the courage to challenge me in lone combat" he spat.

Out of the corner of her eye Byleth sees Claude drawing his bow, "Yet we have the strength to scale the walls between us" Claude shouts "To reach out our hands in friendship... so we can open our true hearts to one another!" he yelled and fired.

Byleth doesn't see where the arrow was shot.

"That's how we win!" Claude yells and runs forward at Nemesis.

Nemesis hits him and Claude goes tumbling back.

Byleth sees their allies rushing to his aid, so she runs forward at Nemesis then begins to swing and so does Nemesis.

Byleth was not expecting an arrow to run down from the sky and to pierce his arm.

Nemesis staggers and his sword breaks as Byleth's blade strikes him in the chest. Nemesis lets out a loud shout as he falls to the floor.

And just like the elites Nemesis became ashes.

Byleth stands there for a moment.

It's over.

It's finally over.

Byleth sheathes the sword of the creator then turns to her allies.

"Future Historians will refer to this day as the new dawn of Fodlan" Claude called out, he was being held up by Dimitri and Edelgard. Claude was injured, but he would survive "Of that, I have no doubt" he added.

Byleth smiled and walked over to them, "You know Claude, that arrow was a little too close to hitting me than I would have liked it to be," she said.

Claude shrugged, "I had to take a risk, I knew you would be able to do it" he added.

Dimitri grunted, "I think you take far too many risks for my liking" he retorted.

"Oh, calm down, Your Majesty, Byleth is alive and well" Claude said, and Dimitri let go of Claude's arm.

Byleth laughed and cast a heal spell on Claude.

"At last Fodlan is free" Edelgard said softly "I'll admit, I never thought I would see this day" she added.

"Me too my friend" Byleth said softly, Dimitri walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Claude groaned, "Oh, get a room" he called out and Edelgard dragged him away.

Byleth pressed her head into Dimitri's chest and hugged him back.

"It's finally over" Dimitri murmured into the top of her head.

Byleth pulled away and smiled, "Dimitri... I'm ready to go home" she said.

Dimitri smiled, "Me too beloved, me too" he said.

They stood there for a moment longer then began their return to the monastery.

...

Seteth stared at Byleth with a dumbfound expression on his face, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I will leave this in your hands" Byleth said softly.

The sword of the creator moved through the fabric she had wrapped it with, as she presented it to Seteth.

Seteth furrowed his eyebrows, "Why... why would you do this?" he asked.

Byleth shut her eyes for a moment, "Sothis... she means more to me than you would think" she said "I don't want her to fall into the hands of anyone who would use her for malicious purposes, and so I entrust her to you" she concluded.

Seteth was silent for a moment then took the blade, "Thank you..." he said quietly.

Byleth shook her head, "There is no need, I am merely returning her to her rightful place" she said.

"Byleth..." Flayn called out from behind Seteth, "I know we have had our differences but... please visit us sometime" she said softly.

"Goddess or not, our blood courses through your veins" Seteth said "Maybe not as strongly as it used to but, it matters not" he added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "Thank you... Both of you" she said "I ask that you both think over Dimitri's proposition carefully, please" she added.

Seteth sighed, "I suppose it would be best for us to remain here now" he murmured.

Flayn's eyes lit up, "Oh! Brother do you truly mean it?!" she asked and Seteth nodded.

Byleth smiled, "I am glad, I'll be sure to tell Dimitri" she said and bowed her head slightly "I will visit once things calm down a bit" she added "Until then this is goodbye" she concluded and left from the entrance hall to head to the stables.

Today was the day.

Byleth and Dimitri would be returning to the Kingdom.

"Byleth" someone called out from behind her, she turned to see Ingrid.

"Hello Ingrid," Byleth said with a smile on her face.

"Ah! This is probably the last time I will be able to call you by your name, right your Majesty?" Ingrid said with a laugh.

Byleth's smile fell.

"Please don't Ingrid" Byleth said softly "Not you, not any of my friends" she said.

Ingrid smiled, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter, just as his Majesty doesn't " she said.

Damn.

She was right.

"That being said, I would like Byleth's advice before she is lost to the throes of nobility and politics" Ingrid said.

Byleth tilted her head in confusion, "My advice?" she said "With what?" she asked and then realization dawned upon her this must be what she had mentioned a while back ago.

Blush crept across Ingrid's face, "It's about my future..." she began "Sylvain... He um..." Ingrid began trailing off.

Byleth smiled, "Sylvain proposed to you" she said with wide eyes and Ingrid nodded, "Did you say yes?" she asked.

Ingrid shook her head, "No, I told him no" she said quietly.

Byleth's face fell, "Oh" she said "I take Sylvain must have been hurt" she said.

Ingrid was silent for a moment, "I don't know, but he asked that I think it over" she said.

Byleth nodded, "And what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know truthfully" Ingrid sighed "I figured you were the best person to tell me what I should do" she added.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I can't tell you what to do Ingrid, you have to see for yourself whether or not you love Sylvain" she said and patted Ingrid on the shoulder "

Ingrid nodded, "You're right" she sighed.

"If it's any consolation... I don't think this is just Sylvain being... Sylvain" Byleth said then smiled to Ingrid "Well, I'll see you in Fhirdiad Ingrid" she said.

Ingrid nodded, "Right... Thank you Byleth" she said then Byleth continued on to the stables.

She stopped from a distance to watch Dimitri as he was latching on the harness of his horse. A few seconds pass and he turns to her, "Beloved how long do you intend to just stand there?" he teased.

Byleth smiles and goes to him, "My apologies Dimitri" she said and pets the head of his horse.

Dimitri watches her, "Are you sure you want to ride to Fhirdiad?" Dimitri asked "We could always request a carriage" he added.

Byleth shook her head, "No, this way we'll have more time before we reach the capital" she said.

Dimitri laughed, "Trying to get out of your duties so fast?" he asked.

Byleth smiled, "Maybe" she said.

Dimitri smiled then lifted her onto his horse, "Well beloved, I think we have kept them waiting long enough" he said and climbed on behind Byleth, "What do you say, should we head home?" he asked.

Byleth leaned her head back onto Dimitri, "Yes, let's go home".


	78. The End!

After their fight with those who slither in the dark and the King of Liberation Nemesis came to an end Byleth and Dimitri were confident that Fodlan was now safe from harm. And so Byleth ended her year long voyage and returned with Dimitri to Fhirdiad where the couple were soon wed, and then she took her place beside him as Queen in leading Fodlan to prosperity.

Alois:

Despite wishing to remain beside the man who taught him of knighthood, Alois left from the Knights of Fodlan and returned to his family. It is said that they moved to a small town and grew a farm. Although this wasn't the last heard from Alois, his... "Jokes" still made their way to the others through letter and in person, much to Jeralt's dismay and His Majesties delight.

Flayn:

After the fight against the King of Liberation and those who slither in the dark, Flayn remained at Garreg Mach as a guest of the King and Queen. With her extensive knowledge on faith magic it wasn't long before Garreg Mach became a central zone for teaching it to the people. Unlike Garreg Mach in its hay day, this education was out for the public to learn and many in the area took advantage of learning this valuable skill.

Ignatz:

After the war Ignatz managed to persuade his father to allow him to pursue his passion in the arts, and to his surprise he agreed. Ignatz traveled outside of Fodlan learning of other art techniques used in different regions. After many years passed Ignatz returned to Fodlan, more specifically to Garreg Mach, it is said that he fell in love with a Woman there, but it is never said whether his love for her bore fruit. Although it is theorized that she was the inspiration behind many of his later paintings.

Jeritza:

Much to Jeritza's supposed dismay, he returned to his sister and mother. Both of which helped reign in the thirsts of the Death Knight. It took many... many years. And many pardons from the King, before Jeritza became more man than beast. He lived out the remainder of his life with his Mother helping the people, but if action were ever called for Jeritza would lift his scythe without hesitation.

Seteth:

To everyone's surprise the King and Queen both allowed for the church of Seiros to remain and left it in Seteth's capable hands. Although the reputation of the church was tarnished beyond saving, Seteth aimed to do just that. However rather than continuing in Rhea's lies, he chose to inform the public of the truth behind the goddess and her children. While the following may have been small in number it mattered not to Seteth, his goal was to rectify his mistake of years of deceit to the people. And that is just what he did.

Ashe and Marianne:

Once things had settled down after the war for Faerghus, Ashe was made the heir to Gaspard territory. There he took over his adoptive Father's ideals and land, he sought to improve the life of those who lived under him. It wasn't long before Ashe reunited with Marianne whom he had an infatuation with since their academy days. The two corresponded through letters and after a few years passed, Ashe sought out Margrave Edmunds approval and once given the ok Ashe proposed to Marianne. The two lived happily in Gaspard territory.

Caspar and Hilda:

Following the fight at Fhirdiad the pair began traveling around Fodlan. In the midst of their travels they were summoned back to help with those who slither in the dark and the king of liberation. After the fight ended their traveling ensued once more. It took years before the pair decided to settle down after Holst, Hilda's brother, offered Caspar a position as a Knight for house Goneril. Shortly after accepting Holst's offer Caspar and Hilda were married and the two had many, many children.

Dedue and Mercedes:

Not long after returning to Fhirdiad Dedue and Mercedes were married, they remained in the capital for a couple of years to help with her brother and reigning in his homicidal tendencies. Once they felt it was under control Dedue and Mercedes left from Fhirdiad to Duscar. The King and Queen were sad to see them go but understood their desire. In Duscar they became well known for educating the children on their culture. It is said that due to this pair the people of Duscar were able to reclaim their identities and restore pride to their lost land.

Felix and Bernadetta:

The pair married off immediately following the fight at Fhirdiad. Bernadetta abandoned her title as heir to house Varley and lived with her husband in Fraldarius territory. The pair got busy and were expecting their first child within a year of marriage. Duke Fraldarius was often busy and had to travel Fodlan to be in service to the King, so Bernadetta handled the local affairs of their territory all while remaining a recluse. They had a happy marriage.

Hubert and Petra:

This pairing came many, many years afterwards. It was a surprise to most, except those that had spent the year traveling with Hubert. His infatuation grew for Petra during a visit to Brigid but was put on hold for the time being. And once Fodlan was safe Hubert left for Brigid and married Petra.

Linhardt and Lysithea:

After the war, the two returned to Hevring territory. There the pair began their studies of crest research, the pair soon became notorious for their research, it took a few years but eventually they found a way to remove a second crest. Lysithea had the crest removed and the pair married soon after, from then on, they raised a very happy family and continued their studies.

Lorenz and Dorothea:

The biggest shock to all of their friends was this pairing. Dorothea was insistent that it was based on love, others had their doubts but supported their friend, nonetheless. The duo was notorious for their trends in fashion and were happy in each other's company.

Raphael and Leonie:

This pairing came more as a shock to the royal couple than their friends. After the fighting stopped Leonie traveled as a mercenary the renowned blade breaker the second. Eventually after acquiring so much debt she settled down and reunited with Raphael. The two of them opened an inn together and ran it till the end of their days.

Sylvain and Ingrid:

Despite the fear that Sylvain's proposals may have kept being rejected the two eventually did wed. After many, many, many years. It is said that those who met Sylvain after his marriage would have never guessed of his philandering past due to his love for his wife. And Ingrid was able to follow her dream at becoming a knight all the while still fulfilling her duty as heir to house Galatea. The two of them worked long and hard to build relations between Fodlan and Sreng, and in those years of work they had many children and not one bore a crest. Although that didn't matter at all to Sylvain and Ingrid, they loved them all the same.

Claude and Annette:

Claude was beckoned to Annette like a sailor to the sea, enchanted by the siren call. After leaving for Almyra Claude and Annette kept in touch and within a few moons they were married, and Annette became the Queen of Almyra. The two of them worked tirelessly with the King and Queen of Fodlan to strengthen ties between their nations. This hard work bore fruit when Annette opened up a school of sorcery between Fodlan and Almyra thus showing the students that attended how alike they really were.

Ferdinand and Edelgard:

After defeating Nemesis, Edelgard paid a visit to Lysithea and Linhardt who were both hard at work to find a way to remove their second crest, Edelgard prepared to set out on another voyage fearing her days may be numbered. However, she was stopped by Ferdinand who asked for her hand. And so, the two wed and dedicated themselves to helping the former Adrestrian Empire territory and helped strengthen their allegiance to the King. Years passed and a cure was finally found and Edelgard ridded herself of her bloodied past and looked to create a new future with her husband and their children.

Dimitri and Byleth:

Following their battle with Nemesis Dimitri and Byleth returned to Fhirdiad it was within a moon that the two of them were wed and Byleth ascended to the role of Queen. Initially she was met with opposition from nobility, however her overwhelming approval of the public surpassed their disapproval. Their reign was fair and just, Fodlan finally began to prosper after years of being war torn. After a couple of years of marriage, the couple had their first child, it was never declared to the public whether or not the child bore a crest it mattered not to them. They were often found in one another's company; it was said to make up for lost time although Historians have never been able to piece the meaning behind it. The pair lived a long and prosperous life as two adoring spouses who were desperately in love and they remained as such for the rest of their days.

Jeralt Reus Eisner:

The years came and went with each other. And Fodlan recovered slowly but surely.

Jeralt watched as his daughter grew old day by day while he remained the same. His three grandchildren grew old as well until they returned to their parents.

He never thought there would be a day harder than burying his wife, but goddess. A parent should never have to bury their child.

She was old and gray, so very tiny and frail.

They lived a long life.

Those words echoed through Jeralt's ears.

Yes...

Byleth and Dimitri, their children... Jeralt's family, they lived a long life.

And yet he remained.

Watching them all die off one by one.

Jeralt remained in Faerghus till he could no longer bear the echoes of children scurrying through the castle and the royal family bore no more children that shared their appearances.

He left from there quickly ignoring the memories of his daughter and son in law hugging their newborn child, Byleth was drenched in sweat and exhausted yet she stared so fondly at the small bundle in her arms. Dimitri's arms wrapped around her, he's certain Dimitri understood now how much Jeralt cared for his daughter now.

How could he have ever been worried about her not having emotions?

No, no.

Jeralt winds up at the monastery.

The archbishop looked at him with knowing eyes, he could see the pain. Jeralt is certain that man has felt it as well.

"We are kin, blood or not," Seteth said as he welcomes him to the monastery.

Jeralt nods.

It has been centuries since he'd been here.

Seteth pats his shoulder and leaves him be.

Jeralt goes to her.

The years have taken its toll on her head stone, but still he could faintly see the name Sitri Eisner.

"I'm finally home my love" Jeralt whispers softly and places flowers on her grave as an offering "We have much to catch up on".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! We're finally done! It took seven months but I'm finally done! I hope you guys liked the ending, I know. Poor Jeralt D : Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it I've enjoyed writing this greatly. If interested I have other works that you can read as well that I have been writing and now that I have finished this work I can jump back into them, anyways feel free to check them out if you'd like. Thank you all for spending your time reading this I hope you enjoyed it, I'll miss writing this story but... All things must come to an end. I appreciate all of the comments that you guys have sent me over this past week. Thank you all.


End file.
